The Gazelle and the Lion
by MieLouLou88
Summary: Independent 27-year old Anastasia Steele is in the prime of her life. She has a good job, great friends, and is financially secure. What happens when she spends one night with 33-year old billionaire Christian Grey? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to my first fanfiction! I've been reading fanfiction for a few years now, and I wanted to give it a try myself. As everyone here, I love Christian and Anastasia. I find them the cutest, most sexy couple ever. And so very easy to write about! My Ana and Christian are quite different then the ones you know from the original books. They are a few years older when they meet. Ana has more experience in life and is pretty confident. Christian is not adopted, had a very happy childhood and ofcourse has his sexy hobbies. The rest will hopefully become clear while reading. Enjoy and please let me know what you think, the good and the bad! Laters xx**

Chapter one: A bet over Michael.

Standing in my bedroom in front of the mirror, I'm finishing my make-up. Kate is standing next to me with a glass of wine in her hand. We are getting ready to go out, like we've done a hundred times before. We start drinking at home and when we feel tipsy enough we go to the bar. There we continue drinking, dancing, flirting and having fun. It's been this way since we were 17 years old. First it was just me and Kate. Later, at college, Kim and Lauren joined the crew. The four of us went out almost every week. Thursday, Friday and Saturday.

First we just went out for the alcohol, the fun and the music. The four of us love to dance and we get along like sisters, fighting sometimes included. But then the boys got our interest.

''I'm so excited for tonight! I've heard The Mile High club is one of the most luxurious clubs here in Seattle. I bet the whole club is pact with good looking, rich as fuck guys.'' Kate says while looking at me. ''We are so going to get laid tonight, Steele.''

Rolling my eyes and fixing my lip stain, I look at my best friend. "Kate, do you never get tired of this? Getting home with guys you don't know? I mean, do we really need to go home with someone to have a good night? It almost sounds like that is the reason we're going out."

''Wow, who are you and what have you done to Ana?'' She snorts. ''I mean, I don't want to be rude, but you got some experience with meaningless hanky panky. And where may I ask, do you find those guys? I don't think you find them while buying groceries.''

She is right. I'm the first to admit I had some one night stands in the past. And yes, I got home with them after going out. But lately I have been thinking why. The sex isn't all that great, the morning after is usually very awkward and most of the guys don't look half as good when I'm sober. I kind of think I'm over meaningless sex.

As for Kate, she goes home with almost every guy who calls her pretty. Just because she can't forget about James. Her asshole ex who cheated on her 1,5 years ago. Kate caught him with another girl, in their bed. And even though she hates him and kicked him out without clothes on, she still can't forget him. She says he has a special place in her heart. I believe her, but whatever it means, I've never felt it.

''I know, I know. It's just that I've been thinking about it and I might not want it anymore. I mean, it's not all that great you know. The sex I mean.'' I say to her. ''Besides it's not really classy to go home with a guy you just met. I think I'm going to be responsible from now on.''

''Right, prim and proper girl from now on, you say? So you want to make a bet then?'' She asks. I can tell she thinks I'm full of shit. ''If you don't go home with someone tonight, I'll take you to the spa for a day of pampering. If you do go home with someone, I can have your new Michael Kors bag. The blue, leather one''

''No, not that one, that's my new favorite Kate. I literally just got that one 5 minutes ago.'' I pout. ''Pick another one.''

She laughs. ''Not so sure of yourself then? If you really don't want the meaningless sex anymore, then what is the problem?''

''It's the principle. It's a new bag. You don't make a deal over a new bag. It's my newborn baby.'' I say acting emotional.

She rolls her eyes. ''Fine, it's just because you know you're going to lose.''

''I am not. What about you can borrow it for three days if I lose?'' I ask. I can compromise right? I could really use a spa day.

''Nuhuh Steele, the whole thing or nothing. Make up your mind.'' She states. Business Kate is in the building. Fuck it. I'm not losing anyway.

''Ugh, fine, but I want the full VIP pampering, not kidding. Mani, padi, wax, the whole rambam.'' I tell her, holding up my glass in agreement. How difficult can it be, just have fun with the girls and maybe don't drink too much. Easy.

''Deal!'' She yells happy while clinking my glass. I can practically see her picking the best outfit to go with the bag. Keep dreaming dork.

''Alright, I'm ready.'' I say, getting Kate's attention away from MY Michael Kors bag. ''Have you heard from Lauren and Kim? They should be ready to go by now.''

''Yes, got a message a few minutes ago saying they would grab a taxi in 15. We should go too, we are meeting them at the club. The uber should be here any moment.''

Lauren en Kim are our friends since college. We lived together in a small apartment. After we graduate, we all went and got our own place. Lauren is engaged with policeman Mike, her high school sweetheart. They are living together in a 3 bedroom house just a few miles from me. Kim is just like me and Kate, waiting for the right one, I guess. Only she is looking for a Mrs. Right.

There is a knock on the door and I hear Kate yell that the uber is waiting. ''I'm coming!'' I yell back. Taking one last look in the mirror and taking my last sip of wine, I head to Kate. Let's win this bet!

* * *

Arriving at the Mile High club I'm a bit stunned. It is amazing. Very classy and modern. Definitely not the bar we went to back in the days.

''O my god, this is amazing!'' Lauren says. ''Look at this place, it's almost too fancy to get drunk.''

''A place is never too fancy to get drunk. Not for me anyway. Look at the cocktails, they look delicious!'' Kim says while looking at the cocktail menu.

While Kate and Lauren check out the drinks, I take in the club. It really is a very beautiful place. There is a lounge area in the back that is a little higher than the dance floor and on the sides are little tables where you can stand and have a drink. The lights are amazing, the music is good and because the club has a dark look, the crème lounges and seats are really standing out. Yes, I think to myself, this is going to be a good night.

After getting our cocktails, we're heading to one of the lounges.

''So, what is the game plan for tonight?'' Kim asks. ''I already saw a few nice girls I wouldn't mind talking to.''

We all laugh. ''You always see someone you wouldn't mind talking to Kim. But as for me, I'm really just here for the drinks and the dancing tonight.'' I tell her.

''Yes girls, Ana and I made a bet. Just girls tonight. No whoring around.'' Kate adds smirking at me.

''Works for me! Just girls that is. Not promising anything though. I have a feeling I might meet my soulmate here.'' Kim says.

Lauren just shakes her head and laughs. ''I would love to believe that, dorks. But I think I will be calling Mike in a few hours to pick me up because I lost all three of you. Look around, I've already seen a bunch very good looking guys and I'm not even making an afford.''

Looking around the club, I indeed see that almost all the men are good looking. In the corner, on the left side of our booth, I see a group of guys having drinks. They are laughing loudly and by the looks of the guy wearing a silly head and glasses, it is a bachelor party. I turn my attention back to the girls.

''Okay, you are right. Very nice. But I just want to have fun without any guys.'' I say. ''And Michael is way better looking. Fits me perfectly, you know.'' I giggle while looking at Kate.

Kate laughs and rolls her eyes. ''Let's dance, girls.'' She stands and makes her way to the dance floor. We all follow her and start dancing. I love this. Dancing and having fun with the girls. I'm so happy we all stayed like this. Even though we are all very different, we always have each other's back. And I know every single one of them is always there when I need them. Cliché, but true.

While Kate, Lauren and Kim are dancing around letting the alcohol do their job, I take one more look at the guys in the corner. I don't really know why, bit something has me drawn to it. A copper haired man with grey eyes is looking right back at me. I feel my breath hitch and on cue I blush.

''Jesus.'' I gasp. He. Is. Gorgeous.

Still looking at me, he gives me a sexy grin and then turns back to his friends. Lauren, standing close to me, can hear my gasp. Smirking at me she yells over the music: ''Well, that didn't take long.''

Right, it definitely didn't.

* * *

A bunch of drinks, dancing and 3 hours later we are still on the dance floor. We lost Kim to a cute redhead 30 minutes ago. Kate and Lauren are basically too drunk to say anything intelligent and I'm still having eye contact with the sexy grey eyed guy, feeling slightly drunk as well.

He is still sitting in the booth, and I feel his eyes on me. It's probably the alcohol, but I make an afford in showing my moves. Not that I got great moves , but it makes me feel sexy and by the looks of it he is enjoying it too. His friends are all over the place, making him the only one still seated in the booth. Sipping his drink, ever so often touching his lips. His eyes never leaving me, looking me up and down in a way so dirty it makes my heartbeat fasten. God, what I could do with him.

Just as I think he is never going to talk to me, he stands. His eyes never leaving mine while he walks towards me. When he is standing right in front of me, he says something so bold, it's making the hairs on my neck stand and throw any bet I made out the window. Even if it's over very expensive bags.

''I would like to see your body move like that, on me. Naked.''

Don't do it Ana. Think about spa day. Think about Kate's annoying, victorious I told you so look when you tell her this.

But I know it's too late. Mr. Handsome got me under his spell. I'm his puppet. He can ask me to jump into the nearest pond, and I will probably do it.

Goodbye my dear, dear Michael.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Giving in

Okay. How am I going to tell Kate and Lauren this. They will never take me seriously again if I just tell them I'm going home with this guy. But first, who is he?

''I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?'' I say. Come on, he can't just say something like that and expect me to drop my dress right here. I at least need to know his name.

He smirks and puts out his hand for me to shake. ''Christian Grey, and you are?''

I take his hand and it's like my whole body is on fire. God, this guy has an ridiculous effect on me. ''I'm Ana.'' I tell him, trying very hard not to show him how he knocked me of my feet. But by the look of his grin, I'm positively failing.

''Hello Ana, I had fun watching you dance. You look incredible.'' He says while pulling me towards him a bit.

''I had fun dancing.'' I tell him.

He laughs and puts his arms around my waist. He starts to sway me on the beat. I can't help but follow him. He is staring at me, clearly picking his next words carefully.

''So, what are you doing after all this dancing?''

''I was planning on going home. Why?'' I answer him. In the meantime I feel his hands drop to my ass. Sneaky. pleasurable, but sneaky.

''Because I want to take you to my house and be the one who takes off this dress. I need to feel your sweaty body against mine while you move on top of me. And I'm dying to find out if I can make you blush like that all over your body.'' He says while moving his hand to my face and tracing my cheek with his thump.

If I were wearing any panties, they would be soaked. Now he's got me all hot and horny and I really don't have any idea what to say to him next. I want to go with him. Why would I even pretend to play hard to get? We are both adults. I hold up my finger, indicating I need a second, and then turn to Kate and Lauren. They are still dancing a few feet away from us.

''So, I have a situation.'' I tell them when I reach them.

They are both looking at me expectantly, I can just see Kate smiling already. Bitch.

''I met this guy, and maybe I want to go home with him. Just one more time, and after this I'm never doing it again. Think of it as saying goodbye.'' I ramble and I see Lauren laughing her ass of while Kate just looks at me with wide eyes.

"Ana,'' Kate says. ''I really thought I would be the loser this time. Think about Michael. Is this guy really worth it?"

'Yes, well, have you seen him?' I point to him very obvious. He is still standing there, a smirk on his face. ''Just please, let me babysit Michael from time to time. I really have a feeling I should go home with this guy, you know?" I'm trying really hard to look serious, but I know I'm failing.

''Yes, we know. The feeling between your legs, right Missy.'' Lauren laughs and gives me a pointed look. ''Just let us know where you are, okay? I'll call Mike and get us home.''

''Yes, I'll text you. Promise.'' I say. ''Love you both.'' I think I sound very sober, but they are laughing at me again, so probably not.

I walk back to Christian while I hear Kate yell after me: ''Pleasure doing business with you! Be safe, dork!'' Rolling my eyes at my drunk friend, I walk towards him.

''So, two things before we go. Where are you taking me? And how are we getting there?'' I ask, trying to focus on looking serious.

He looks at me and smiles an arrogant smile. ''I'm taking you to my penthouse. It's at Escala. Do you know that building? I have a car waiting for us outside.''

My eyes widen. Escala. That building is the most luxurious place of Seattle. And the penthouse. Are you kidding me? I nod my head and remind myself to send Kate and Lauren a text later.

''Lead the way, please.''

* * *

The ride to Escala is hot. And I mean really hot. The moment I step into the car, I'm pulled on Christian's lap. One leg on each side, and his lips are on mine. Wow, this man can kiss. His lips are soft, firm and demanding. His hands are everywhere and all I can think about is that very big thing I feel between my legs. God, he is huge! My hands go from his hair to his shoulders, feeling the hard muscles underneath his black shirt. This is intense. I pull back, looking at him. He looks drunk on lust, his eyes almost black, his breathing heavy.

''Still okay with this?'' He asks.

''Yeah, okay.'' I nod and smile. I run my fingers along his lips. They are red and a bit swollen from our kissing. ''You are very handsome.''

He chuckles and grabs my fingers from his lips. ''And you are very beautiful.'' He says while kissing one finger. ''And sexy'' Kissing another. ''And you feel so fucking good against me.'' He kisses my ring finger and nips at the tip. ''I can't wait to feel you without clothes on.''

The rest of the ride we are in lip lock. I'm almost ready to take the man right in the car when it stops in the garage.

''Let's go.'' He says, pulling me out of the car and into the elevator. Pushing me against the wall he holds my chin in one hand, the other hand on my ribs under my boob. ''So Goddamn sexy.'' He growls before kissing me hard.

The elevator stops, the doors open and I'm being hoist up in his arms. He walks straight to the bedroom. I don't even get a chance to look around. Before I know it, I land on a big bed and in an instant he is on me. Kissing, biting and marking my lips and neck.

''Oh god.'' I mumble. This is insane. I have never been this turned on before. ''Lose the shirt.'' I say in between breaths.

He stops for a moment, looking puzzled, but then rips off his shirt. He looks amazing. I pull my lip between my teeth looking him up and down. ''Jeans.'' I say while looking up to meet his gaze. He smirks and gets of the bed. First he takes of his Nikes, and then without any shame he pulls down his jeans and boxers in one swift motion. Cocking his eyebrow he is standing naked in front of me. Asking me what to do next with his eyes.

I get on my knees on the bed. We are eye to eye. Looking down I see his throbbing member. Thick, hard and little pre-cum on the tip. I look back up, hooking my thumps in my dress and puling it down my body. I see his eyes go even darker when he sees I'm not wearing anything underneath.

''Jesus.'' He says. '''So gorgeous. I need to taste your skin.''

His lips are on mine again and he pushes me back on the bed. We are both rough, biting and pulling as we kiss. He drops his head to my neck and trails little kisses and bites down to my breasts. He takes my nipple in his mouth, sucking, licking and biting while his other hand works on the other. Clawing my nails on his back, I drag them upwards. He hisses as I do so, stopping his assault on my nipple.

''Fuck, I need to be inside you.'' He pants. ''Tell me you're ready.''

I nod, unable to speak. God yes. I need him now.

''Tell. Me . You. Are . Ready.'' He growls while he grabs my neck roughly, his eyes black with desire.

Nobody has ever talked to me like that, but I like it. I like it when he is telling me what to do. When he is biting me, marking me. It's like I'm proud to be owned by him. Which is weird, because I'm an independent, strong women who is not owned by anyone. You know, girlpower and all.

''I'm ready, Christian. Take me.'' I whisper.

He reaches for the nightstand and gets a condom out. Before he has the change to open it, I turn us over, sitting on his thighs while grabbing the condom. He did say he wants me on him.

''Let me.'' I say, before giving his lips a sucking kiss. I open the foil package and put the condom on his throbbing dick. I give him a firm squeeze before I position and lower myself onto him. Fucking heaven. He grabs my hips so hard, I'm sure his hands will leave marks. But I don't care. I'm sure I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow, because he is so big. But I don't care. Driven by lust I ride him. He is panting hard and moaning my name over and over. Guiding my hips in a punishing way, chasing his orgasm.

''Fuck Ana, Faster. Come on.'' He groans. ''Ride me. I'm almost there. I want you to come with me.''

His voice is deep, demanding and so damn sexy. I can literally come just listening to him talking dirty to me.

Then he unexpectedly thumps my clit and I'm done. I come hard and feel him stiffen under me. When I come back from my high I collapse on his chest. I feel him roll over and pull out of me. He leaves the bed for one minute. I'm on the brick of falling asleep, when I feel the sheets on my body. Two strong arms grab me and pull me against his chest.

''That was... nice.'' I mumble against him.

"Yea.. It was." I hear him mumble before my eyes are falling shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So my two babies are staying with their grandparents this weekend. Which means I have no idea what to do with my time! I actually have this story writen up until chapter 19 already. I just need to make sure everything fits and the grammar is right. English isn't my native language but I try my best!** **Oh, and please let me know what you think, feedback is very welcome.** **For now, Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Mood swings 180.

I wake up the next morning feeling sore and a little hangover. God, what a night. What an amazing man. I stretch my limps and feel the empty space next to me. Sitting up I hear the shower running. I get of the bed and walk through the bedroom to the en-suite bathroom. There is a lot of steam, but when I walk in further I see him standing in the shower. Droplets of water pouring down his broad shoulders, back and ass.

I stand there watching him. Thanking God that I went home with him last night. What. A. Man.

''Are you just going to stand there or are you planning to wash my back?'' He asks, making me jump.

I walk into the shower. He turns around and gives me his body wash. I smirk and squirt some on my hands. Never looking away from his eyes, I wash his chest and abs.

'Lower.' He commands and I reach down grabbing his dick. While I soap him up he speaks. ''You know, when I saw you last night, I thought that you were sexy and maybe a little shy. The way you kept looking away when we made eye contact. I just had this feeling that I needed to take you home. Have my way with you. But you surprised me by taking control last night. And as much as I liked it, I think it's time for you to do as you're told.''

I take a deep breath and challenge him with my eyes. Bring it on Mr. Grey. He gives me a small laugh and clicks with his tongue.

''Ana, Ana. So cheeky. On your knees, now.''

I do as he says. Feeling up for his game. Looking up I see his grey eyes watching me. His mouth slightly open. Water pouring down on him.

''Open your mouth.'' He says husky.

I open my mouth and feel the tip of his dick on my tongue. Greedy I push my mouth over him, only to be yanked back by my hair.

''Just the tip. Lick me. Slowly.''

Once again I do as he says. Slowly licking the tip. I keep my eyes on him. He lets go of my hair and I suck the tip in my mouth, not taking him in further. He groans and grabs my chin.

''Yes, like that baby.'' He says while moving his hand from my chin to my neck. His fingers move to the nape of my neck, stroking me. It feels nice an reassuring. It's sweet really. ''Feels so good, Ana.'' He whispers.

I feel him push his member deeper in my mouth while holding me steady with his hand. ''Take me baby. Show me. Show me how deep you can go. I want to see you gag on my dick.''

I work on him like he is my favorite lollipop. Sucking, licking and nipping him. I take him all the way down, feeling him hit the back. He groans again, grabbing my hair in a dead grip. He gets bigger and harder and I know he is close. Opening wide, I put my hands on his ass, pulling him into me. Bearing my teeth just enough for him to feel a little pain.

'FUCK ANA!' He roars. I feel thick spurs sliding down my throat. I swallow all he gives me and give his tip one last kiss.

''You know Mr. Grey. I think I like surprising you.'' I giggle. I'm pulled up and his lips are on mine. His tongue devouring my mouth. Before I can properly return the kiss, he turns me around so that my back is against his chest. I can feel his hard dick against my lower back. Okay, so he is ready to go again already. Interesting.

"I'm going to fuck you like this, Ana. Arch your back and stick out your ass." He says while pushing me forward and grabbing my hair in a make-shift ponytail.

God damn, what a man.

* * *

After the shower and two orgasms later I walk into the living area. I think I walk a little funny, but I try my best to make it look normal. While I look around the penthouse I am a bit stunned. This place is huge. I walk in further and see the breakfast bar and kitchen. Christian is sitting at the bar with his back to me. I walk to him and take the seat next to him.

''So... Should we talk about what happened or should I just call an uber and go home?'' I ask him, trying to be funny. I actually hope he wants to meet up again.

"Ana.." he signs and turns to me. "I had fun. But I don't think we are looking for the same thing. I'm looking for something very specific, and you obviously are just having fun. I bet you've done this before. I mean, half of the men in the club where watching you, it's probably not the first time you got attention from someone. And that's cool, I'm not judging or anything. I was like that once. But I'm not looking for casual sex. It's not really something I'm into anymore. I shouldn't have taken you home with me. You had been drinking a lot and I wasn't sober either. It was not a very gentleman thing to do."

Wow. I look at him with wide eyes. Did he really just say this? Go home would have been enough, asshole.

"Hold on, Grey. Are you kidding. First you talk your way into my panties, literally telling me how much you want to fuck me. And now you practically call me a slut because I went home with you? What the hell is your problem?" I'm shocked really. The nerve.

I turn and walk to the elevator. I'm wearing the dress and shoes from yesterday. Talking about the walk of shame. This is horrible. When I realize Christian is still sitting at the bar, not even turning around to tell me goodbye, I break. And for the first time I feel something very different than any other time I walked away from a one night stand. Not that content and relaxed feeling you have when you get laid. After last night and this morning, after feeling this man all over me and inside me, he is not even bothering to give me a look or a goodbye. I feel like I am some dirty mistake. For the first time I feel used. Used and angry. I march back to where he is still sitting at the bar, his back to me, head down.

''You know, you could say goodbye. Maybe give me an old sweatpants or a coat so I don't have to go outside while it's fucking freezing, looking like this. Hell, you can at least walk me to the elevator. I'm okay with not seeing you again, don't worry. But at least be the gentleman you claim to be now and walk me out.'' I snap.

Without saying a word, he stands and walks towards his bedroom. Stunned, I'm standing there. ''Is he seriously walking away?'' I mutter to myself. A few moments later however, he returns with a sweater. Holding it up for me, he helps me put it on. He then puts his hand on the small of my back and pushes me to the elevator.

''Goodbye, Ana.'' He says while planting a kiss on my head. He pushes the button and turns to walk away again. This time I don't look back. Fuck him. I get in the elevator and leave. I'm never doing this again.

* * *

When I return to my apartment, I hear my phone yet again. The whole ride home it's been buzzing. Getting it out of my clutch I curse. 'Shit, Lauren.' When I look at the screen I see at least twenty missed calls and a lot of texts.

*Ana, you okay? Where is the guy taking you? We are home btw. Dropped Kate's drunk ass in our spare. Let me know and be safe. X.*

*Ana? Still alive? Text me when you read this.*

*Helllooooo? God is the guy that good? Come on!*

*Ana, I'm starting to worry now.*

It goes on most of the night like this. I am a horrible friend. I select Laurens number and call her back. I hear her after the second ring.

''Where the hell are you? Me and Kate are worrying sick. God Ana, you promised you'd text me. Are you okay?'' She sounds relieved, but I hear a touch of anger in her voice.

''I'm sorry. Things got a little intense and I forgot. I'm okay though. Just got home. Don't worry.'' I say, but I know I'm not getting of that easy.  
''You're sorry?! O well, then it's okay.'' She says sarcastically. ''God Ana. Do you know how scared we where? We thought that something had happened to you. You always text us where you are. I had Mike call his work to see if they had heard something and Kate even called the hospital to ask if they'd brought someone in. Where the hell where you?''

I sign. I'm just tired. I want to shower, get in my comfy pajama and watch Netflix for the rest of the day. Most of all I want to forget what happened.

''Why don't you and Kate come over in two hours? We can order in and I'll tell you two to everything. I just need to freshen up a bit.'' I tell her. I need a few moments for myself before telling them.

''Okay, Mike is out anyway. Working the late shift at the station. You'll see us in a few hours. You really okay though Ana? You sound weird.'' She asks me.

''Yes, I'm fine. See you later.'' I say and hang up the phone.

I look in the mirror. Am I okay? I'm feeling used and a bit disappointed. Why? This is not the first time a night doesn't get a repeat. Why is it bothering me so much that Christian acted this way? I sign. A warm shower en my favorite TV show might get my mind of it. And pizza. Yes, a lot of pizza.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The day after the weekend.

I wake from my alarm Monday morning feeling horrible. I have not slept this bad in ages. It is 07:00 and I really need to get ready for work, but the snooze button is calling me for the 100th time this morning.

Yesterday I told Kate and Lauren about Grey. They did not seem to understand why I was so shook up about the whole thing. They think I'm over reacting, that I could have expected it from someone like him. I had no idea why they said that, until Kate told me who Christian Grey is. I had no idea he has a multibillion dollar company. Nor that he is Seattle's most eligible bachelor. But hey, that's me. I always pick them out.

After I told them about the weekend, we watched Friends and I had an early night. But sleep could not seem to find me. I kept seeing his grey eyes. Kept feeling his mouth on mine. He consumed my whole mind.

Signing to myself once again, I get out of bed. This needs to stop, Ana. Don't make it any bigger than it was. Stop thinking about it. He sure as hell isn't.

* * *

Arriving at work, I'm happy with the distraction. Luckily I could make a job out of my hobby. I love books. The old romantic classics, thrillers, fantasy. You can give me just about any book and I will enjoy it. I'm working at Seattle Independent Publishing since I graduated. Which is now about five years ago. As fiction editor I have introduced a lot of new authors who are now very successful. I love my job and my colleagues. My assistant Hannah is my favorite. We are a great team.

''Hey Ana, had a good weekend?'' Hannah asks when she sees me come in.

''Hey, my weekend was fine. Just relaxing and reading. Yours?'' I ask her. She does not need to know any more. I like to keep business life and personal life separate.

''Great! I went to the opening of my dad's restaurant. It was a success. The whole place was packed. I ended up helping him in the kitchen because it was so busy!'' She beams. ''Anyway, your 9 o'clock had been canceled. Orders from Jerry. He wanted to talk to you about something important. He is expecting you at 8:45.''

I frown. ''Thanks Hannah.''

What could be so important that could not wait? Jerry is my boss and has been since I've been working here. He saw my potential and gave me great opportunities. Because of him I am now fiction editor. He expects the absolute best, always pushing me to be better.

When I have grabbed my tea I walk to Jerry's office. I knock and wait for response.

''Come in.'' I hear him say.

''Good morning Jerry, you wanted to talk to me?'' I say stepping in his office.

''Yes, morning Ana. Have a seat. I want to talk to you about something important.'' He says while I take the seat in front of him.

''There are going to be some changes regarding the management here at SIP. We are in the process of being bought by a bigger company. When that process has been completed, we can put work in making SIP bigger. We are talking more states, maybe even bringing in some international authors.'' He looks at me, to see my reaction. When I nod for him to continue he goes on. ''It is not final yet. We are negotiating at the moment. But I expect it to be done in the next couple of months. As for now, I can't tell you anything about the company that is buying SIP, but I wanted to inform you about the coming chances. Maybe you can already look out for potential new authors from others states. I also want the transition to be as quiet and smoothly as possible. I believe in the moral we have here at SIP and I know the people are happy. I want to keep them happy. That means keeping them informed.'

He looks at me expectantly.

''Wow. This is great news. I am sure there are so much more great authors out there! Thank you for telling me. I'm so excited to go international. I just know there is so much more!'' I beam. ''Is it okay if I tell Hannah this news? Also, when can you tell us what company is taking over? And can we stay in this building? It's just, I love it here. It's cozy and warm.'' I ramble.

Jerry chuckles while saying: ''I'm glad to hear you are excited Ana. I thought this might hold your interest. As for Hannah, it is fine if you tell her. Just let her be discreet about it. I don't want buzzing. When the deal is closed, you will be the first to know who bought us. And as for the location, I said before that I like SIP the way it is now. And I will do everything I can to keep it cozy and warm as you say. But when we are going to grow, we might have to look for a different location. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's see what happens in de upcoming months.''

''Yes, you are right. I will be patiently waiting. But this is exciting news. I am happy we can grow. Again thank you for telling me.'' I say while standing.

''You are welcome. Now get back to work, I heard you have yet another potential best selling author to contract.'' He says while opening his laptop.

''Yes sir.'' I smile while walking back to my office. This day is not so bad after all.

* * *

It is 8 o'clock when I open the door of my apartment. Tired but content I take of my coat and slip out of my shoes. This day was busy, but very productive. I've made a deal with a great new author, Boyce Fox. I am almost positive he is going to do great things. I am also still shook up about the news SIP is being sold. As excited as I am, I hope things are not going to chance too much.

The buzzing sound of my phone gets my attention. I look at the caller id and see it is Kim. Smiling I pick up the phone.

''Hey girl, how was your Saturday night and Sunday? Did you find your soulmate?'' I ask her, not really expecting anything seriously. But she surprises me.

''Ana, hey! Well, her name is Isa. She is 27 years old and we actually talked all night. Can you believe that? Me, talking. Without touching. She is a high school teacher and totally my type. I left her house Sunday afternoon and we have been texting ever since. We have a date Friday night. Is it crazy to say that I think this can work into something serious?'' She says while taking a deep breath.

''Wow Kim. This is great. They say that when you know, you know. I believe that. So no, I don't think you are crazy. But be careful babe, I would hate to see you disappointed because it is not meant to be after all.'' I tell her.

I hope she is right. I hope she does not jump into this too soon. And I seriously hope this Isa girl is not going to let her down. That happened to Kim way to many times. It is truly amazing how she still believes in love after all the shit she has had with potential lovers.

''I know, I'll be careful. We agreed to take it slow. We will see where it goes.'' She tells me sounding confident. ''And what about you? Kate told me about Grey.. Anything you like to share on that?'' She giggles.

I sign. I had not thought about it the whole day, and here she is bringing my mood from smiley happy to angry. ''Other than Kate already told you? No, not really. I did not even know who he was. Went home with him, had amazing sex. Like really amazing, mind blowing, dirty sex. And the next thing I know he basically calls me a drunk slut and told me he shouldn't have taken me home. It was crazy really. So, we said goodbye and I am not expecting to see him again.'' I say looking out the window.

''you sound disappointed. Do you want to see him again?'' She asks me.

''I don't know. I guess I wouldn't have mind it if he would ask to see me again. I was not expecting a date or whatever. But I thought he had enjoyed himself too and I would have been open for another night at least. But he acted so weird after we took a shower. He told me that he was looking for something very specific. Whatever that means, I don't know. I was probably wrong in assuming he would want to see me again.'' I say while thinking back about his speech. It was so crazy. He did not even walk me out. Arrogant asshole.

''You do know how to pick them, girl. First that stalking photographer José, and now a crazy ass billionaire. Maybe you should switch to a pretty girl.'' She laughs and I can't help but laugh with her.

''Ugh, please don't start about that disaster. I still freak out when I see a camera in front of me.'' I laugh and walk to my kitchen, getting myself a drink.

José was one of the guys I had a fling with. We met one night while drinking in a bar and one thing led to another. While I was not that attracted to him, he treated me nice and he made me laugh. I was not seriously interested in him. I thought we just had fun. But José clearly did not think about it that way. When I told him I did not want to see him anymore, he stalked me for weeks. Taking pictures of me without me knowing, calling me without caller id, sending me all kinds of presents. The idiot had even placed a camera in my home without me knowing about it. When I did not respond to his liking, he got angry, very angry. It was the first and only time in my life I was seriously afraid. In the end I ended up going to the police asking for a restraining order. He now is not allowed to come anywhere near me, my family or my house.

''But you look so pretty on camera, goofball.'' She says still laughing. ''Anyway, I just wanted to let you know I am still alive. We talk soon okay?''

''Right, talk soon. And Kimmie, take it slow alright?'' I say.

''Will do, babe. Night.'' she answers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Through grey eyes.

It's been fucking 2,5 months. 74 days. And I still can't get those pretty ocean blue eyes out of my mind. Ever since the hours I spent with her, she is consuming my mind. And it is driving me fucking insane. I keep thinking about the way she moved on the beat, confident yet a little shy. The way she bit her lip. How her lips felt on mine, on my skin. How her tight little body...

''GREY!'' Ross yells while slamming her hand on the desk. ''Keep up will you. We are about to close a big deal and you're looking like you're on some drug. For God sakes!''

She is right. A fucking drug called Ana. One hit and I'm addicted for life. You've got a serious problem, Grey.

''Sorry Ross, won't happen again. Tell me again why I suddenly need to attend this meeting? This is your business deal. You think publishing will do us good, you can give the final handshake.'' I say.

Ross has been nagging for almost 6 months to buy a publishing house. It is good business she says. I never really saw it but 3 months ago, I gave in. I gave her the go to get a good deal with Seattle Independent Publishing, thrusting Ross to know what she is doing. SIP was happy to work with a company as big as GEH. It gives them more reach and support in finance. So, after weeks of negotiating, Ross finally got the green light 3 days ago. Today they will sign SIP over to GEH.

''Because Christian, Mr. Roach would like to meet you at least once. And are you not even a little curious what SIP looks like. What kind of people are working there. Come on, they are going to be part of your company. Don't you want to look them in the eye and make sure they all doing their best job?'' Ross asks me while grabbing all the paperwork.

''You're right. Let's go. I hope you made the right choice Ross. My expectations are high.'' I say while standing and fixing my suit.

It might be good to get some air. See another office then my own. Everywhere I look I see Ana. In Escala, here in my office. Who knows, maybe it will get my mind of off her for at least an hour or two.

Walking out of my office, I grab my phone and call my CPO. ''Taylor, we are leaving for SIP in two minutes.'' I say while nodding to Andrea.

''Yes, sir.'' Taylor says on the other end of the phone.

Hanging up and calling the elevator I look at Ross standing next to me.

''Let's inspect SIP from up close, Miss Bailey.''

* * *

I'm standing in the main area of SIP. It looks nothing like GEH. The style in my building is very neutral. White, black and grey. Some would say very sterile. I say professional. SIP is the complete opposite of that. It almost feels like a living room.

While walking towards Mr. Roach his office, I see some of the employees. I notice they don't even give me a glance, which is something I appreciate. They are professional. I hate it when people, mostly women, are looking at me like I'm a big superstar or their next meal for that matter. I have never liked the part where everybody wants to know about the 33 year old billionaire bachelor. I just don't understand the interest in my personal life. My business yes, and I am proud of it. But my personal life is mine and mine alone.

When we enter the office, an older man with grey hair and glasses is welcoming us.

''Mr. Grey, great to finally meet you. We are honored to be a part of your company. You are not going to be disappointed.'' Mr. Roach says while offering me his hand.

I shake his hand. ''Thank you, Mr. Roach. I have heard great things from my COO Ross Bailey. Let's get straight to the point shall we. I am sure you have a lot of work to do.'' I say. Let's get this over with. My schedule is very tight today and tonight Mom is hosting a dinner party where I need to show my face.

''Yes, please take a seat. After the official things have been completed, I would like to introduce you to some of the employees here at SIP. They have been informed about the changes, but as promised I have not told them GEH is the company we are going to work for. I think that now is a good time to tell them.'' Roach says while mentioning us over.

Taking a seat, we begin to sign the papers. All the while making conversation about SIP. I must say I'm beginning to understand Ross more and more. And Jerry Roach seems to be very professional and passionate about SIP. He talks very fondly about his employees and I can tell there is a great atmosphere.

* * *

''Welcome to GEH, Mr. Roach.'' I say while shaking his hand. We just finished signing the paperwork and Ross and I are about to meet some of the editors.

''Thank you, Mr. Grey.'' Jerry smiles. ''Now if you both want to follow me, I would like to introduce you to some of my great editors. We will first go to our fiction editor, Miss Steele. She is working here for five years now and was very excited with the take-over. She has a great eye for new, young talents. She can tell you a bit more about SIP from a different perspective.''

''Lead the way.'' Ross says excited. ''I'm very curious to meet them.''

I walk behind them while writing an e-mail to Andrea, telling her to move my next meeting for thirty minutes. I'm not going to make it in time if I have to meet people here.

While still looking at my phone, we walk into a small office. Just as I am sending my e-mail, I hear a giggle that makes my heart skip a beat. I'm frozen to the ground and for one moment I don't dare to look up. When I finally find the courage to look up, I see beautiful long brown hair that falls around her gorgeous heart shaped face. The exact image that has been haunting me in my dreams for 74 nights now.

Well, Fuck me. Ana.

I see her eyes widen when she sees me standing in her office. Her cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink. Oh baby, I like that color on you. I think to myself. Taking back my composure, I walk towards her and offer her my hand. I see her straighten herself and turning back to her business face. Impressive Ana.

''Miss Steele, pleasure to meet you. I'm Christian Grey. You're boss' boss' boss.'' I smirk. In the corner of my eye I see Ross looking at me like I have grown an extra head.

''Mr. Grey, congratulations.'' She says while taking my hand.

The moment my hand touches hers I feel that spark. The one I felt the entire time I was with her. I see her eyes widen once again and I know she feels it two. Way to soon she pulls her hand away from mine.

''Anastasia, GEH is the company that's taking over. Would you like to share some of your experiences to Mr. Grey and Miss Bailey?'' Jerry asks.

''Of course, Jerry.'' She says confidently.

She starts telling us about her work at SIP. Completely in her element. Not even the slightest impressed by my presence. She looks me straight in the eye while telling me about a few new authors and how she uses social media to promote them. I'm trying my best to follow, but I can't take my eyes of her face and body. She looks amazing.

When she is done, she takes a deep breath and waits for response. When I don't do anything but stare at her in awe, Ross takes over. Thank God. She complements Ana on her passion and devotion. I'm standing there looking like a big loser. This women effects me in so many ways, I can't even respond professional at this point.

After meeting some other employees, we are driving back to GEH. I'm feeling lost. It is like this women is possessing me. I can't get my mind on anything, just her. And ever since I touched her hand, the only thing I can think of is touching her everywhere else. From her beautiful flushed face to her long neck, to her full round tits with perfect pink nipples. Her soft belly to her tight little pussy that fit me like a glove. Stop it, Grey. She is your employee now.

How the fuck I am going to get through this day without going insane? What the hell is she doing to me?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So happy you are all enjoying this! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: E-mails, wine and a nasty feeling.

When I come home after work, I am still not over it. Are you fucking kidding me? There I was, super excited for the take-over, only to find out it's to GEH aka Christian Grey. If he walked in to my office 2,5 months ago, I probably would have kicked him in the groin. My 'boss' boss' boss.' Arrogant dickhead. But luckily I could control my temper today, I mean it's been a while, but I would be lying if I said I have not thought about it. We had an fucking amazing night.

I'm actually very proud of myself. I stood there like the great fictional editor I am. Not intimidated and proud of my accomplishments. Although I have to admit he still looks extremely handsome, I didn't had the feeling to jump his bones, unlike that night. We are making progress.

After a hot shower, I head over to the kitchen to prepare dinner. I'm starving. As I'm making myself some pasta, I get distracted by my SIP phone. We all got the newest Iphone a few weeks ago, which is so easy. All my work within reach! When I look at it, I see I've got a new e-mail. You've got to be kidding me...

From: Christian Grey

To: Anastasia Steele  
Date: 05-07-2018, 08:14 pm.  
Subject: Nice to see you again.

Dear Miss Steele,

First of all, I'm glad that you where able to talk to me in such a professional manner this morning, considering the way we parted ways the last time we saw each other. I would have understand it if you'd punch me in the face after how I treated you. So thank you for that.

Secondly, I wanted to tell you that I am very impressed by how seriously and passionate you are about your work. I am very fortunate to have you and your team under GEH. I'm sure you will continue to do great things.

I know I'm probably pushing my luck, but I would like to talk to you, in private. You can come to my place this weekend if that suits you? I'm aware that I most definitely not deserve it, but I just have to ask you. Because if I don't, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. Ever since that night I can't get you out of my system. I shouldn't have let you walk away. Hell, I should have never said the things I said.

I want to tell you why I reacted that way. And if you know everything, you can decide what you want to with it. Please give me the chance to prove to you I am not the asshole you think I am.

If you don't want to meet me, then I will not bother you again. Then I have to accept that I royally screwed up.

Where ever this might take us, please know that I have very little to do with SIP. You will not see me at work on regular basses and I won't intervene.

Please think about it Ana.

Christian Grey  
CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings

Grabbing my phone, I call Kate. Thankfully she picks up after the third ring.

"I'm coming over in thirty minutes. I need your input on something. Make sure you've got a bottle of wine ready, I'm going to need it." I say while grabbing my keys and putting on my boots.

* * *

Sitting on Kate's couch with a big glass Chardonnay in my hand, I look at her. She is reading the e-mail he'd send to me, again. She's got a wide smirk on her face while reading the words.

"Damn girl. The big Christian Grey, multi billionaire and dangerously hot, practically begging you on his knees for your forgiveness." Kate laughs.

"He is also my boss' boss' boss now." I mumble drinking my wine like lemonade.

"So what are you going to do? You're giving him a change to explain? I would like to know what he has to say." She wiggles with her eyebrows while grabbing her wine from the coffee table.

"Well, no. He is my boss now. I'm not going to be the office slut. I can accept his apology, but I'm not interested in anything else besides a professional relation." I say.

"Come on, you're not curious? I know you've been thinking about him."

"I don't know Kate. I mean, I'm not even mad about the whole thing anymore. It was just one night. Just sex. Fucking 8 hours. What the hell is there to explain?" I say while pouring myself another glass. "I just want to forget it and find myself a nice guy, who is okay with waiting for sex until we are married. I'm so done with this shit. Sex only gives trouble" I say falling back on the couch.

"O baby, keep dreaming, you wouldn't last a week." She says while laughing at me. "Come on Ana. Your being a drama queen. Just go talk to him. See what he has to say. You've not stopped thinking about him since those '8 hours' as you say. The same goes for him apparently. So, go see what he wants. It is not such a big deal, you know."

She is right. This is stupid. I'm acting like a 12 year old. I'm just angry that it didn't last at least another night.

"Fine, I'll meet him. Give me the damn phone." I say while yanking the phone out of her hand. I take a sip of my wine and start typing.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Christian Grey  
Date: 05-07-2018, 10.48 pm.  
Subject: RE: Nice to see you again.

Mr. Grey,

I take my job very seriously, so for me it's normal to not intervene my work with my private life. That being said, I would have liked to punch you, but it would have ruined your face. And I am pretty sure it would have cost me my job. Even your ruined face isn't worth that.

I'll meet you, under one condition: we don't meet at your place but on a public location, preferably around lunchtime.

I'll let you sort out the details.

Anastasia Steele  
Seattle Independent Publishing  
Fiction Editor

I show Kate my answer. She rolls her eyes and says: "Right, because you won't go back to his place to have sex after lunch. That's not sweet little Ana's style."

"No, I don't want to go to his house because we are not in a situation where we can ever work out. He bought the company I work for Kate. I don't want to mix things up. I'll hear him out and then I will be going home. I'm only doing this because you want to know his secret. I don't care." I tell her.

Okay, that's not completely true. The thing I've been thinking most about is what he meant by 'something very specific'. I am curious. But only because I'm intrigued by the fact that he changed his whole attitude towards me in a matter of minutes. So, he can tell me what he wants to explain, and then I tell him I just want to be his employee.

I give her a knowing look and check over the e-mail one more time. Yes, this looks good. Professional, a bit cheeky and it shows that I'm considering accepting his apology.

I hit the send button and look at Kate. She holds up her wine in victory. I clink her glass with mine. "Cheers." I say before I drown the last few sips.

"Have you talked to Kim lately? She is being distant. I'm a bit worried about her." Kate asks me after a few minutes.

Kate is right, ever since she is with this Isa, we almost never see her. The last time I saw her was three weeks ago, for the dress fitting for Laurens wedding. She acted weird that day. Like there was something on her mind, not in a good way.

"I have been texting her about a week ago, wanted to ask her how she was doing. She told me she was fine. But I didn't believe her. So I kept asking, I think she is annoyed with me now"

Kate looks at me. "I don't like this Isa, Ana. We never met her and they are dating for two months. Kim told me she sees her almost every day. That's weird, right. Every time I ask Kim about it, she tells me Isa is a very busy woman. How busy can a high school teacher be? I mean, during school hours and maybe in the evening. But in the weekends as well? I don't buy that shit."

Kate takes a big sip of her wine, looking frustrated. Then she continues. "And just two days ago, Kim called to tell me she wants to stop our weekly morning run. We've been doing that run since we met each other. She said it made Isa feel left out since she has been running alone."

I get a nasty feeling about this. Kim and Kate have always been close. That run is really not about the workout, but more about the two of them spending quality time together. The fact that she even shuts Kate out now, concerns me.

"How about we plan in a girls night? Just the four of us with sushi and lots of wine? Maybe she'll open up a bit then." Kate suggests.

That's a good idea. I've been dying to get together with my girls again. We've not seen each other a lot the last few weeks. Lauren is busy with the wedding, Kim with the whole Isa situation and me and Kate are busy with our jobs.

"What about Friday? We can all meet at my place after work?" I tell Kate while grabbing my phone.

"Works for me! Let's text them." She says while drinking her wine.

I can't wait until this week is over. I've missed my girls.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The shit hits the fan.

It's Wednesday and I feel like I have been running all morning. I have a deadline for 4 o'clock this afternoon, and I'm nowhere near done. On top of that, the internet just stopped working, apparently they have a big malfunction at the provider. It's a fucking disaster.

I'm sitting one minute when my phone rings. It's Kate. Weird. She never calls me during work hours. She is usually way to busy as well.

"Hi Kate, what's up?" I cheerfully say.

"Ana! Thank God you picked up!" She almost yells and I immediately know there is something wrong. I hear Kate panting on the other side of the phone, like she is running or something.

"Kate, what's wrong?" I say trying to stay relaxed.

I can hear her call for a cab and then she answers to me. "It's Kim. She called me a few minutes ago. She sounded weird, like she couldn't talk to me properly. She didn't make any sense. She talked about what a horrible friend she was to us. How she would completely understand it if I hated her because she wanted to stop with our morning run. And then she told me how much she missed us. She was rambling really. When I tried to figure out what she was talking about, I heard a door slam, some muffled yells and then I lost the connection. I'm going to her house right now. I already called Lauren. She is meeting me there. You coming?" She is out of breath when she is done.

I already put on my coat and I'm getting ready to leave. "Be there in ten. Wait for us, Kate. Don't do anything alone.'' I tell her and then disconnect the call.

My blood is pumping through my veins so fast, I can hear it in my ears. Fuck Kimmie, what did you get yourself into? Please be okay.

"Hannah, I need to leave. It's an emergencies. Can you please cancel all my appointments for today? And tell Jerry I will make it up to him." I tell Hannah while already with one foot out the door.

"Okay Ana, be safe. I will take care of it. Go." She tells me, immediately getting to work. She knows I would never leave unless it is important.

When I get in my car, I take a few breaths to calm myself down. I text Kate and Lauren that I'm on my way before hitting the road, breaking every speed limit on the way. I don't care. I just hope Kim is okay.

* * *

Arriving at the corner of Kim's street, I see Lauren and Kate already waiting for me. I jump out of the car and get to them.

"Has she called again? Have you heard from her?" I ask Kate, out of breath.

"No, and she doesn't pick up her phone either. I'm so worried. I just feel this is not good." She tells us.

Lauren looks at the house a few feet away from the corner. "What are we going to do? Is it safe to just burst in there? We have no idea what is going on. How about I call Mike? He can come over too." She says.

She has a point, but we can't just wait here. What if Kim is in serious danger?

"You can call him, Lau. But I'm not waiting for him. I'm going in. You didn't hear her on the phone. She sounded so weird. It was scary." Kate says. She is determent.

"I'll go with you. We need to know if she's safe." I tell them. Both me and Kate are looking at Lauren. She bites her lip and then signs.

"Fine, we'll go in. Just give me one minute to call him and we'll go." She says while grabbing her phone and calling Mike.

After what feels like ages, but is really just thirty seconds, she hangs up.

"Okay, let's go." Lauren says. "Mike will be here as soon as possible."

The three of us walk to the front door of Kim's house. It's a small, 2 bedroom house with a cute little garden. It fits her perfectly.

Kate is the first one to reach the door, and rings the bell. We all stay quiet, trying to hear something. But we don't hear anything. Kate is done waiting and hits her fist on the door a couple of times.

"KIM, IT'S ME. OPEN THE DOOR!" She yells.

Again, no response. I look around and see her car standing at the parking spot. She is home. I just know it.

"Lau, do you have your key with you?" I ask Lauren. She is the only one who has a key. Kim said she would copy her key for Kate and me, but she didn't have the change to do it yet.

"Yeah, here." She gives me the key and push Kate out of the way.

I open the door and walk in, Kate and Lauren following me as I go in. When we reach the living room, I gasp. It's a mess. The coffee table is upside down, there is broken glass on the carpet and there is a huge gap in her couch. There is no sign of Kim on the ground floor. She must be here.

"Kim!" Lauren yells. I can hear the panic in her voice. I'm shaking like a leaf. God, please be okay Kim.

Kate is the first to get to the stairs, me and Lauren on her heels. When we get to the bedroom, I'm so shocked, I instantly start crying.

On the floor, next to her bed, lays Kim. Her forehead is covert in blood and she is not awake. I can see her breathing, thank God.

On the bed next to Kim, we see another women. Probably Isa. She has her arms over her head and she is breathing heavy. In her left hand she is holding a frying pan. Kate is the first one to speak.

"What the hell did you do to her?" She yells, making Isa jump.

When she looks at us, she gets up from the bed slightly. I can immediately see she has taken some kind of drugs. She is white as a sheet and her eyes are blood red. She starts crying hysterically.

"She never listens to me. I warned her. But she wouldn't listen." She says while falling down in the bed again.

Lauren is the first one to take action. She is by Kim's side and checks her heartbeat. Then she reaches for her phone to call an ambulance.

Kate is seeing red. She goes over to Isa and grabs her by the arm, yanking her off the bed. The girl is so intoxicated, she can't even stand on her legs.

"What did you do to her?" I repeat Kate's question. Come on, girl. Tell us what happened.

"She is always so damn stubborn. She never does what I tell her to do. We got into a fight. When I tried to make up with her, she pushed me away from her. I tried to grab her, but she fought me and ran upstairs." She slurs. "Of course I went after her. She knew I would. I always go after her. But what do I find? She is calling that bitch. Kate. She always talks about Kate. Kate is amazing, Kate is so funny. Kate this, Kate that. I snapped. I just snapped" She looks at Kate. If looks could kill, Kate was dead on the floor right now.

"Are you fucking insane?!" Kate yells while lunging for her. I'm just in time to jump between the two of them.

"Kate, please. Stop it. We have to think about Kim. Please don't do anything stupid." I say while grabbing her face in my hands.

I hear a snort from Isa. "Yeah, listen to the little slut, Kate."

I jerk my head around and look at Isa. She has a smirk on her face. "What the hell is your problem? You don't know us. You never bothered to get to know us. You only kept Kim away from us." I bark at her, standing right in front of her.

"I know enough. I know what little sluts like you do. Going home with guys just to get laid. Picking out the most handsome, rich guys. I just wanted to get Kim out of that whore life." She says.

Enough. Before I can think about what I'm doing, my fist hits her eye. She howls and falls on the floor. I'm about to jump on her when I see Mike arrive by the bedroom door. Followed by two people from the ambulance. Mike takes in the scene in front of him, first looking at Lauren. When she tells him she is okay, he walks over to me and Kate.

"You two okay? No one hurt?" He asks looking concerned.

I nod and Kate tells him yes as well.

"Good. Now you two and Lauren get downstairs. We will take it from here. Go." He says while pushing us to the door.

* * *

The three of us go downstairs. We take a seat at the dinner table. Waiting for any news from upstairs. We are quiet. I think we all need to process what just happened.

After five minutes we see Mike with a cuffed Isa coming down. He hands Isa over to his colleague and then comes to us. He hugs and kisses Lauren before coming over to me and Kate and kissing us on the cheek.

"You girls are crazy. I told you not to get in, Lau. You can't just barge into a house. You don't know what's waiting for you on the other side of the door." He says. He looks pissed.

"But babe, Kim was in danger. We knew she was. How is she now? Why isn't she downstairs yet?" Lauren asks him.

Mike signs and then peaks. "Kim is okay. She woke up right before I came down. The nurse is running a few tests, if they look okay, she doesn't have to go to the hospital." He looks at us and then continues. "I was worried sick about the four of you. Thank god you are all okay."

"Thank God Kim is okay. I was thinking the worst when I saw the mess in the living room." I say while still shaking a bit.

I feel Kate's arms around me and I immediately hug her back. One moment later I feel Lauren on my other side as well. These girls are the best friends I have. I wouldn't know what to do without them.

"Did you see the hook Ana gave that bitch? That was something, Ana!" Kate suddenly says, trying to brighten the mood.

We all laugh and I feel the tension leave my body.

"What's so funny, girls? Please share so I can laugh along." We hear from the door opening. Its Kim, she is standing, supported by the nurse.

The three of us run over to her and give her a group hug. I love these dorks so much!

"Can you stay, or do you need to go to the hospital?" Lauren asks Kim. Looking her up and down, searching for anything out of the ordinary.

"I can stay home. I probably have concussion. But with rest I will be fine." Kim says.

"Let's get you to my place, you're staying with me for a few nights. Tomorrow we will take care of this mess. Tonight it's comfort food and Netflix." Kate says.

"I'll pack you a bag. You guys head to Kate's. I'll be there soon too." I say while walking to the stairs.

"Hey girls," Kim speaks. We all look at her. "Thank you for coming for me. I love the three of you to dead."

We all nod.

We love you too, Kimmie. We love you too.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter contains mentions of drugs, violence and abuse.**

Chapter 8: Healing cuddles.

The last two days have been hectic. Wednesday we all had a quick dinner at Kate's house, before Lauren and me went home to have an early night. Yesterday was mad at work. I needed to finish a lot of work to make sure the missed deadline was still completed. I made it, but was home way past ten.

Today is the last day of work before the weekend. And boy, do I need it. Tonight we still have girls night. Kim promised us to tell us what went down with Isa from beginning to end. Wednesday she wanted some more time. But tonight she is telling us.

The girls want to go to the spa Saturday. Kate thinks we all deserve some time to relax. And I really want to go, but there is the Grey matter. A part of me wants to know what he has to say. But to be honest, the bigger part of me wants to cancel. My head just is not in the place to have deep conversation at the moment.

On top of that, Lauren is almost getting married. Sunday we have the final dress fitting. Kim, Kate and me are her bridesmaids. Then next Saturday we have her bachelorette party. We are seriously going crazy that day. That makes this one of the last weekends we get to spend together and just hang out. In three weeks we all head to Greece to watch Lauren and Mike get married. On the beach, during sunset, on the island Crete. Swoon.

So, I decided to e-mail him and tell him I can't make it. At the moment my friends are more important. Maybe after the wedding, we can have that lunch and he can tell me. If he doesn't want that, then that is fine with me too.

Sitting behind my laptop, I open my mailbox and start typing.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Christian Grey  
Date: 05-11-2018, 11:53 am.  
Subject: Tomorrow.

Mr. Grey,

Unfortunately I have to cancel our meeting from tomorrow. This week had been very hectic for me and some personal matters got in the way. There for, I won't be able to make it.

The next few weeks I'm very busy. A lot of work and my best friend Lauren is getting married in three weeks, since I'm her bridesmaid, I have to help her with the last preparations.

I hope you have a good weekend.

Anastasia Steele  
Seattle Independent Publishing  
Fiction Editor

I hit send and get back to work. I really don't want to be late again today.

* * *

It's nearly 4 o'clock, and I'm almost ready to go home. Hannah left two minutes ago, and I just have to send one quick e-mail before my weekend starts as well.

While I'm busy typing, I get a notification saying I have a new e-mail. When I'm done sending mine, I click on the inbox.

From: Christian Grey

To: Anastasia Steele  
Date: 05-11-2018, 03:44 pm.  
Subject: RE: Tomorrow.

Dear Miss Steele,

I'm very sorry to hear you have to cancel our meeting. I hope the personal matters are nothing to serious?

I understand you are very busy, so I will leave it up to you either you want to meet with me or not. I would be very happy to reschedule.

I do hope your friend is not a Bridezilla and that the preparations are not to out of this world. You will make a beautiful bridesmaid.

I hope to hear from you if you have time.

Christian Grey  
CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings.

Okay, not the reaction I was expecting from him. I thought that he would be way more obtrusive. I'm happy he reacted this way though, he is still my boss after all. I just don't get it. Apart from that one asshole moment, he really does seem charming. Why did he do it? Questions, questions.

I close my laptop and grab my stuff. If I be quick, I can have a warm shower and get in my comfy clothes before the girls come over at 5:30.

* * *

We are sitting on my couch, opening the third bottle of wine. We ate sushi, had a lot of brownies and now we are swallowing it all away with wine. I know it sounds like heaven, because it is heaven.

"So, tell us what happened in those two months Kimmie." Kate finally asks. The whole night we talked about the wedding, people we vaguely know and the latest rumors. I think nobody dared to ask Kim what happened while being sober. But thank God Kate cracked it.

Kim signs and grabs her wine. "God, I need a lot of alcohol for this." She says while taking a few big gulps before continuing. "The night I met her, we talked the whole night. We had so much in common. She likes nature, loves to travel and actually was very relaxed. We didn't push anything that night. Just talked and be comfortable around each other. Of course, I felt that spark. And I really thought that maybe this was it. Also because we didn't start with the physical stuff."

"After our first date, I was even more hooked. She was so funny and sweet. We made a whole fantasy where we planned to go to all kinds of countries. Time really flew by. When it was time to go home, I asked her to come with me. From that moment on, she hardly never was at her own place. She was always with me."

We all listen to her while she speaks. My heart breaks for her. She wants to love so bad, she is way to kind.

"After two weeks, on a Friday night, she asked me if I wanted to try some weed. She did it regularly and thought it was fun to try it with me. Well, you all know how I am with that stuff, it scares me to dead. But I thought I could try it with her. I felt safe around her and I trusted her. So we smoked one joint together. It actually was fun. But for me it was a onetime thing. For her, not so much." I can see the tears form in her eyes. I go sit next to her and pull her in my arms.

"If you want to stop, you can. We won't have to know everything right now." I tell her while stroking her head.

After a moment she sits up straight and takes a deep breath. "No, I want to get it over with." She says. "As it turned out, weed wasn't the only thing Isa used. A few days later I caught her sniffing cocaine. When I told her I didn't want that shit in my house, she snapped. First it was just screaming, calling me names. I wasn't nice either. But when I told her it was best if she went to her own house for the night, she flipped. She grabbed my neck and threw me against the wall. I didn't see it coming, so I wasn't prepared for the blow."

''That bitch.'' I hear Kate mutter.

"I was so shocked, I just went upstairs and got into bed. When she came up hours later, she apologized, told me it would never happen again. And you know what, I believed her. As stupid as it is, I thought she really would stop it for me. I could not have been more wrong."

"After that night, her behavior changed. She was very jealous, didn't want me to go out with anyone but her. She especially had something against Kate. I think she was jealous at our friendship or something. She isolated me from my social life, and I let her do it. Because I really thought we had a future together, that we would go and see the world, that she loved me. So I stayed. Every time she was under influence and did something to me, I forgave her. Until Wednesday. I just had enough."

"I was sitting on the couch, planning something for you, Lau. I didn't hear her come in. I felt her looking over my shoulder, so I turned around. She looked like a ghost, her eyes red. And she was angry. Very angry. She said horrible things. That she was trying to safe me from the three of you. That you had bad influence on me. That I would do more for you then for her. It didn't really make any sense. I hardly ever saw the three of you anymore. Then it hit me, this wasn't love. She wanted to own me."

"I got so mad at her. And I told her I wanted to break up. That's when she started to throw things around. She even ran to the kitchen to grab a knife. First I thought she was going to stab me, but she just yanked it in the couch. Thank God for that. All the while she was screaming. We got into a fight, and eventually I could get upstairs. The first thing I thought about was calling one of you. I felt horrible. When I was talking to Kate, she came running upstairs. And when she opened the door, I saw her standing there with a frying pan in her hand. I don't really know what happened after that. When I woke up I saw Mike telling me it was all over." She takes a deep breath and then closes her eyes.

We all are sitting there, shocked. How did we not see what was going on? Poor Kim.

"I am so sorry I let her come between us. I'm so sorry." She sobs and then starts to cry. The three of us try to comfort her while crying to.

"It's not your fault, sweetie. We should have asked what was going on. We should have been there." Lauren tells her through her tears.

We stay like that for ages. The four of us huddled on the couch. Eventually we all get tired and go to sleep. Kate and Kim crash on my couch, while Lauren and me share the bed. And at that moment, I appreciate them a little more then I normally do. Because I know we will always be friends and really got each other's back, no matter what happens.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Let's see how Christian is doing, shall we? Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 9: Determined.

I'm sitting in my car, on my way to Bellevue. I promised my mom and dad I would show my face this week. I've been so busy at work, I feel like I haven't seen a living soul in weeks. Expect for the people who are working for me of course. So I called them and told them I would be over for lunch. Mom informed me that Elliot would be there too. That's great, two flies in one time. I haven't seen my brother for a few weeks. He was in Europe, some high profile client wanted Elliot to build him a house in Tuscany. While he has a whole team working for him, he wanted to go see for himself how things where processing.

It's also nice to have some distraction. I keep thinking about tomorrow. I actually feel a bit nervous when I think about it. I don't do nervous, but when Anastasia Steele is involved, I apparently do. We are having lunch in a little café near Pike Market. I figured I wouldn't make her happy with a fancy restaurant. I just hope she is open to what I want to say to her. I never really thought about a women like this.

She is all consuming. I still can't get my mind of her. Since I have seen her at SIP, it's actually gotten worse. It's a wonder my hand isn't covert in blisters. I have been jacking off four times a day. I keep seeing her bounce on top of me. Not to talk about her perfect ass, bouncing to the rhythm of my trusts when I pounded into her from behind in the shower. Fuck, she was amazing. Fucking amazing. I think I have never had sex with a women like her. So sensual, confident. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't afraid of getting exactly that.

Not that the women I had sex with where all shy and a-sexual. When I was 15 years old, I'd lost my virginity to Kelsey. She was 2 years older than me and the daughter of my mom's friend Angela. It was a onetime thing. After that, I've had a lot of girls around. Some just one time, others a little longer. But never anything serious.

Until I met Leila. I was 21 and had just started GEH. She was 19 and a art student. The moment I saw her, I was in love. She was shy and innocent, but hidden behind all that, she could be the naughty girl if she wanted to. I was her first, and after 1 year together, we wanted to try something a little different. It started with some toys, and after a few months we went to a sex club. First we would watch couples. In themed rooms or on stage. We both enjoyed it, it was a great build up to great sex when we got home. Before we knew it, we were doing scenes as well. And for a while, it was okay. But then our relationship started to change. In the end the only thing we did together was going to sex clubs and doing scenes there. I guess we just grew apart in everything else. When I was 24 we went separate ways.

After Leila, I started to explore more. And eventually got into a Dom/sub agreement with Susanna. I've always been a dominant man. I love to have control, in business and in pleasure. I got a room set up in my penthouse with all the equipment. It is my kingdom. And I loved taking Susanna there to have my way with her. It worked for a while, but after a few months I got bored. So I ended it. She saw it coming and agreed that we weren't a match. I needed more.

I want a women who can be my sub when we are playing, who is open to exploring with me, trying new things. I want to take her to clubs. Show all those men what they are missing, show them what I do to her and how much I own her. How much she wants to please me, only me. They can look, but I'm the only one who can touch. But I also want to be able to take her to a fancy restaurant, introduce her as my girlfriend, chill with her on the couch while getting drunk and watching movies. I want to make love to that women in my bed, hours of passionate fucking without any add-ons. Just me and her. And want to built a future with that women. I want it both.

Nothing to serious happened after Susanna. I had some fun here and there, went to a few exclusive clubs, in the US and outside of the US and had some girls in my playroom. But I never felt a connection with them. Just quick encounters with nothing but sex in mind.

Until that Saturday night when I went to The Mile High. It was the Bachelor party of my good friend Tom. Me and my brother Elliot have known him for 12 years. Tom, Elliot, John and me had done crazy activities the whole day. And we ended up in Mile High.

The moment Ana walked to the booth with her friends, I noticed her. Her laugh was beautiful. Ever so often I looked at her table and tried to catch her eyes. Finally, when she was dancing our eyes met. That's when I felt it. That spark. The lion in me was awake. I had to have her.

I'm interrupted by Taylor telling me we have arrived at my parents place. I can already see my mom standing in front of the house. She seems so happy to see me. I smile and wave. When I get out of the car, I see Elliot's car driving up as well. I wait for him to get out off the car.

''Hey Bro, How was Europe?'' I ask him while giving him a hug.

''Great, the house is getting together nicely.'' He says while we walk over to mom. ''And the clichés about European girls are defiantly true.'' He whispers just before we reach mom.

I roll my eyes and laugh. Typically Elliot. I hug my mom and give her a kiss on the cheek.

''Hey Mom, How are you?'' I ask her.

She smiles up at me. ''Better now that I see both of my boys again. Please come in, lunch is ready.'' She says while walking into the house. It smells amazing. God, in these moments, I am still a mommy's boy.

* * *

We are sitting around the dinner table. Elliot is telling us about the project in Tuscany. He seems really proud of it. I'm about to look at some pictures, when my phone gives me a notification of a new e-mail. It's from Ana.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Christian Grey  
Date: 05-11-2018, 11:53 am.  
Subject: Tomorrow.

Mr. Grey,

Unfortunately I have to cancel our meeting from tomorrow. This week had been very hectic for me and some personal matters got in the way. There for, I won't be able to make it.

The next few weeks I'm very busy. A lot of work and my best friend Lauren is getting married in three weeks, since I'm her bridesmaid, I have to help her with the last preparations.

I hope you have a good weekend.

Anastasia Steele  
Seattle Independent Publishing  
Fiction Editor

Fuck. This is a disappointment. I was really looking forward to seeing her again. Damn, for a moment I just sit there. I don't like this feeling. This women has way to much control over my emotions. I have no idea what to do now. Do I push her in meeting me another day? Or should I leave it up to her. I know what I want to do, I want to go to her office and personally replay to her e-mail. But I know that if I do that, I probably lose all my changes in getting to know her better. For now I decide not to answer her right away. I need to think about my response for a moment.

I put my phone away and get to Elliot to look at the pictures. Distraction. A very welcomed distraction.

After lunch, I kiss my mom and dad goodbye. I stuffed.

''Thanks for lunch mom, it was delicious. I make sure you don't have to wait too long before you see your favorite son again.'' I tell her, fully aware that Elliot is standing right behind me.

''Oh, that's nice Chris, going to give me a ride to mom? I appreciate it.'' He says while slamming me on my shoulder, harder then friendly.

I laugh at him and get to my car. On these days I really miss Mia. She is my little sister and spoiled rotten. She is living in Paris, where she owns a small lunchroom. It's a great shop. She tries to come over as much as possible, but she is a workaholic. Just like me really. Mia and me are just like each other. Elliot is more the fun type, while me and Mia are more serious. But when we are together, we get along great.

I wave one last time before getting in the car. I need to get back to the office, Ross wants to speak to me and I have a conference call at 4:15. I look at my watch, 02:30.

''Let's get moving, Taylor.'' I tell him.

In the meantime I can think about my reply to Ana.

* * *

When I get back in the office, I'm once again consumed in the hectic atmosphere. I love working under pressure. But the last few days really are chaotic. Ross and I are just finished. She wanted my approval on hiring a new assistant. She doesn't have a connection with the one she has now. Whatever makes you happy Ross.

Before it's getting to late, I decide to reply to Ana's e-mail. I'm still very disappointed I don't get to see her tomorrow. But I figured it is best to let her have control over this. As hard as it is for me to give her that.

I open my e-mail and look at the format I made in the car.

From: Christian Grey

To: Anastasia Steele  
Date: 05-11-2018, 03:44 pm.  
Subject: RE: Tomorrow.

Dear Miss Steele,

I'm very sorry to hear you have to cancel our meeting. I hope the personal matters are nothing to serious?  
I understand you are very busy, so I will leave it up to you either you want to meet with me or not. I would be very happy to reschedule.

I do hope your friend is not a Bridezilla and that the preparations are not to out of this world. You will make a beautiful bridesmaid.

I hope to hear from you if you have time.

Christian Grey  
CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings.

This looks good. I hit send. What now? Do I just wait? That might take forever. I just know I don't have the patience for that. But I can let her know I think about her, right? Show her that I am waiting. That I really want to find out where this can go between us. That I want to get to know her better. I can do that. I'm not sure how I'm going to do it, or if it's going to work. But I am sure of one thing.

I want her. And I'm not stopping until I know I've done my absolute best to show her that I am not the asshole from that morning. If she is not feeling the same, than that's okay. But it won't be because of my lack of trying. I. Want. her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, this is a bit of a filler. But in the next one our favorite couple will finally meet again. And if I might say so myself, It is going to be very funny. Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 10: Totally zen.

So far, spa day is just what we needed. I got a wax, manicure, pedicure and I'm now sitting in the peaceful waiting area. In a few moments I get a full body massage. I can't wait. After the massage, we will have lunch and then we are going to hit the saunas. I can just feel all the tension leaving my body. This is just what we needed.

Kim and Kate are both sitting next to me. Lauren in already in one of the rooms, getting a massage. This is the perfect time to talk about her Bachelorette party.

''Girls, is everything ready for the party next Saturday? Did we all do our parts?'' Is ask them. We divided the day in three, that way we all organized something.

Kate claps in her hands, she is so excited for this party. It makes me laugh. As always the party animal.

''Okay, so we start with a brunch at the Warehouse café. I got a reservation at 11:00 am. I know Lauren really wanted to go there. After that, we go to the Moza Atelier for a workshop. We are going to make our own dildo's.'' Kate is laughing her ass off. I laugh too, Kim is just rolling her eyes. ''Don't worry honey, I'm sure you can make a pretty vagina if you ask then nicely.'' Kate tells Kim.

I laugh. ''Great Kate! So, at 03:30 pm, we go to the Body&Fit Studio, they are going to teach us how to pole dance. It's called Pole Fitness. After that we head to Lori's. I thought it would be nice to do something sentimental, as we always went there when we just moved here. I got us our usual table. We are going to have a drink and a bite to eat there.'' I tell the girls. They nod in agreement.

Kim takes a breath. ''Okay, so after that, we are going to do Karaoke. I know you hate it, Ana. But Lauren loves it and by that time we are totally wasted anyway, so who cares. And then….'' She drums her hands on the table in front of her. ''I got us a VIP booth in The Mile High. We get champagne and we will be served. And the best part, because I know how much Lau is going to hate it, I got her a stripper! It's in policeman style.'' Kim claps her hands to applaud for herself. Me and Kate are joining her.

''She really is going to hate us for that one.'' I say while laughing. It's true. Lauren hates strippers. She told us countless times that if we were throwing her a Bachelorette party, she didn't want a stripper. Well, sorry babe. But we all knew you were going to get one anyway.

''Who cares, she won't remember much the next day anyway. I just have to make sure I do remember him the next morning.'' Kate says while wiggling her eyebrows.

I roll my eyes. Before I can throw a smart comment her way, I'm being called in for my massage. Forty-five minutes of peace. I. Love. It.

* * *

After a lovely day at the spa, a lot of fun and great healthy food, I am lounging on my couch. I'm alone, watching Netflix in my pajama and I've never been happier. I'm about to get myself some tea, when I hear a knock on the door.

When I open the door, I see a young guy standing there. He is holding a white box with a pink ribbon on it.

''Delivery for Anastasia Steele.'' He says.

''That's me, thanks.'' I say and grab the box from him.

Closing the door, I put the box on the table. The smell that's coming from the box is delicious. Chocolate, I just know it. I see a little card attached to the ribbon. When I open it, I'm pleasantly surprised.

 _Dear Ana,_

 _I hope the chaos with work and preparations for the wedding have not worn you out. These brownies will hopefully help you relax a little better. One tip: put them in the oven for a few minutes, they are best while warm. Thrust me._

 _Christian_

Wow, Grey. And a handwritten note. Very impressive. This is just what I needed. Chocolate. I turn on the oven and put one brownie in. While waiting I decide to thank him.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Christian Grey

Date: 05-12-2018, 09:01 pm.

Subject: Chocolate heaven.

Mr. Grey,

Thank you for the brownies. It was very thoughtful of you to send them. They are currently in the oven warming up. I haven't had a bite yet, but by the smell of them, they are delicious.

The chaos is winded down a bit. At least enough for me to enjoy my Saturday night on the couch watching my favorite TV show. You've made that night even better by sending me Chocolate.

So again, Thank you.

Anastasia Steele

Seattle Independent Publishing

Fiction Editor

I send my e-mail and then get the brownie and go back to the couch. When I take a bite, I just have to moan. They are really good.

A few minutes later, I hear a buzz. I grab my phone and see I have a e-mail from Christian.

To: Christian Grey

From: Anastasia Steele

Date: 05-12-2018, 09:11 pm.

Subject: RE: Chocolate heaven.

Dear Miss Steele,

You are very welcome. I do hope they live up to the smell. I have no doubt they will.

I'm glad I made your night better. I'm also happy to hear that the chaos is not that bad anymore. Who knows, maybe it winds down even more and we can still have that lunch. ;)

Enjoy your night Ana.

Christian Grey

CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings.

I smile while reading his e-mail. He is very charming. Too bad I just have trouble believing it after what he did. I shake of the thought of that night and get back to watching TV again. I just don't want to think about it anymore.

After watching one more episode, I decide to go to bed. Tomorrow is the final dress fitting. I just love the dress. I can't wait to put it on again.

* * *

I'm standing in the chancing booth in front of the mirror. The dress is stunning. It fits me perfectly. And most important, it is super comfy.

I walk out of the booth and I see Lauren standing in her gown. Talking about stunning, she looks like a princess. The dress is very fairy-tail like, with a big skirt and a long trail. And for the first time she is wearing her veil as well. I really don't want to cry, but she looks so gorgeous and so happy, I can't help it. She sees my tears and I walk to her and give her a hug.

"You look so beautiful, Lau. Mike is going to go insane when he sees you. Look at you. You are absolutely glowing." I say through my tears.

Lauren smiles trough her tears as well and giggles. "Thank you, Ana. I'm so happy right now." She leans closer to me. "And you might be right about the glowing part."

For a moment I look at her confused. She sees my look, and then brings her hand to her belly. No. Freaking. Way.

I look up at her with wide eyes. "No way. Are you really? Lauren, you better not be fucking with me right now." I whisper to her. I am shaking.

"I'm not. Mike and I took a test yesterday. We really didn't plan for it to happen. We actually decided to start trying after the wedding. But this baby really wanted to come sooner. I am so excited." She giggles.

I squeal and hug her again. "Congratulations! This is amazing. A tiny baby! Who else knows?"

"Just you and my mom. I want to keep it quiet until after the wedding. That day will be about Mike and me. After the wedding, we have an appointment with the OB/GYN, if everything looks good, we'll tell everybody." She says.

I smile and nod. "Thank you for telling me. I feel honored." I say and give her a kiss on the cheek. Then Kim literally comes falling out of the chancing booth. God, the girl really can't walk on high heels.

''Any change I can wear my All Stars, Lau?'' She says from the floor.

I laugh at her and then Lauren and me help her up.

"Ever so graceful, dork." I say to Kim while fixing her dress. "I'm going to chance back into my clothes."

I get into the booth. Jesus, we are really getting old. Lauren as a mom. This is great. But then I think about Saturday. Shit, we expected her to drink a lot of alcohol. I have to think of something for that so Kim and Kate won't ask questions about why she isn't drinking. Hold on, she isn't drinking. Fuck, she is going to kill us.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here we go! I had so much fun writing this one. Tell me your thoughts. xx**

Chapter 11: The Bachelorette party part 1.

It's 10:30 am and we are about to give Lauren the shock of her life. Kim texted Mike one hour ago. He is going to make sure she is showed and ready to go. We all wear a soft pink dress, with pink hair bands and pink, dorky glasses. For Lauren we have a pretty white dress, a crown and a very cheap veil. We didn't want to go all crazy, considering we are going out tonight. These dresses can easily be worn while going to the club.

''Okay, ready?'' Kim asks us. I can tell she is nervous. I'm just really excited. I can't wait to see her reaction.

''Yes! I'm so going to film this.'' Kate says while holding up her phone.

''Let's go.'' I say and walk to her door.

I ring the bell and we wait. After a few seconds Lauren opens the door. The three of us yell 'surprise' and cheer and clap. And Lauren is shocked. Really shocked. And white. Very white. She doesn't say anything for a moment, but then turns and runs to the toilet down the hall. We can hear her throwing up. Oh no.

''Well, that was unexpected.'' Kim mumbles while we step into the hall.

When she is done throwing up, she walks back to us.

''Can we maybe do that again?'' she says while she giggles.

I can't help but laugh too. But I can see Kim and Kate look at her confused.

''Are you sick sweetie? Please don't tell me you are sick?'' Kate says while putting her hand on Laurens forehead.

''I'm not sick. Maybe you should come in for a moment before you sneak me away.'' Lauren says while looking at Mike who is standing in the doorway. He nods at her and we follow her to their living room. When we all sit on her couch, Kate and Kim look at her expectantly. I just smile.

''So, I need to tell you something.'' Lauren says. Her eyes are sparkling and she reaches for Mikes hand. ''We are having a baby. I'm pregnant.''

Kim and Kate jump from the couch and grab them both in a hug. I follow after, joining the group hug. I so happy she told them too. It would have been very hard to keep it from them today. We all know Lauren loves to drink.

''This is so great! We are going to be aunties! I will spoil the kid rotten.'' Kate says while clapping her hands. ''Congrats, you are going to be awesome parents.''

Kim puts her hands on Lauren belly and then hugs her again. ''Congratulations. You are going to be one hot MILF.'' She laughs and I can't help but join.

''Okay, I would love to stay here and talk more, but we have a schedule. Are you feeling good enough to come with us Lau? We have the whole day planned.'' Kate asks Lauren.

She smiles and grabs her coat. ''I wouldn't miss it for the world.''

* * *

I am currently hanging upside down on a pole and I actually think I'm nailing it. But by the looks on the faces of my friends, it's just the alcohol. This is really difficult.

''God Ana, I hate to break it to you, but this really doesn't look sexy.'' Kim says while laughing her ass off.

Kate and Lauren nod in agreement. Well, at least I'm having fun.

We are in a room with mirrors all around us and the teacher is trying very hard to teach us the tricks. But me, Kate and Kim can only laugh and Lauren is more busy looking after us then paying attention as well.

''Thank God this only lasts one hour. I'm exhausted watching over the three of you.'' Lauren giggles while she can grab Kim's arm just in time, saving her from a nasty fall.

''Think of it as practice, darling. In eight months you actually have to watch over someone for real.'' Kate tells her while swinging around the pole. That bitch, she has done this before.

I'm trying really hard to do what Kate does. But it is damn hard and my arms are starting to hurt. I'm also out of breath, and I am in pretty good shape.

Lauren is giving it a go too, But I can tell she also has no clue what she is doing. And then we have Kim. Let's just say she is really enjoying herself, with whatever the hell she is doing.

''Okay, I need a drink. Who is with me.'' Kate asks.

We all cheer and walk out of the room. Leaving the stunned teacher behind. Luckily we paid in advance and we are never coming here again. This is very rude. I can see Lauren thank her and probably apologizing as well. She really is a mommy already.

* * *

We are sitting at Lori's and eating fries with burgers. We always eat this when we are here. I feel a little more sober, which is good because being drunk is exhausting.

''O my god, I can't believe I really did that.'' Lauren says while putting her hands in front of her face.

We are bringing up memories and Kim just reminded Lauren of the time she thought it was a good idea to wax her eyebrows. Needless to say she had to draw them for months before they where back to normal.

''I'm really having fun, girls. This is great. And so far, it really hasn't been that bad. I expected way worse from the three of you.'' Lauren says.

Kate snorts. ''The day is just starting my love. But I'm glad you enjoy it. You deserve it.'' Kate says.

''While we are getting sentimental…'' Kim looks at Kate and me and we nod in agreement.

''We have something for you.'' Kim gives Lauren the small package.

''Girls, this day is enough, you guys are enough. I don't need anything.'' Lauren says with big eyes.

''Just open it, Lau.'' I tell her. I'm so curious to see how she will react.

She ribs off the paper and opens the box inside. She gasps. ''This is too much.''

Inside there is a thin gold bracelet with four blue, tiny stones in the middle.

''We thought this could be your something blue. The stones represent the four of us. It's a reminder of this day, but also a thank you for your love and friendship.'' I explain.

''I love it.'' Lauren whispers with tears in her eyes while putting the bracelet on. ''Thank you so much.''

She gives us a kiss on the cheek and then looks at her wrist again. I can tell she is really happy with it.

''Sooo, drinks?'' Kim says.

We all laugh and agree. That's just what this night needs, more alcohol.

* * *

It's 11.00, we are in The Mile High, and I'm pretty sure there should have been a stripper thirty minutes ago. But so far I don't see anyone looking like a policeman. Kim called three times, but so far no one picks up the phone. This really sucks. We paid the fucker 250 dollars.

''I'm going to go downstairs to see if I can find him.'' I tell the girls. Maybe he doesn't know where we are and is his battery dead. Who am I kidding, he bailed us. But hell, I'll give it a try.

I walk down the stairs and make my way through all the dancing people on the dance floor. It's packed tonight. There are people dancing everywhere and I'm bumping into so many people I actually stopped apologizing. I look around. There is no sign of a bronzed policeman. I sign, I guess we lost our money. I turn around and start to walk back to the stairs. Looking down so I can see where I walk. I'm almost there, when I bump into what feels like a wall. When I look up to see who I bumped into now, my eyes go wide. You have got to be kidding me.

Standing in front of me, there is Christian Grey. He looks at me with his signature smirk. His hair perfectly messy and in his hand a drink.

''What are you doing here?'' I ask him, talking loud to make sure he hears me.

He looks at me like I have grown an extra head. ''I'm actually taking a shower. You?'' I can hear he isn't sober as well. Even better, he might forget he saw me.

I roll my eyes. ''I'm here with my friends, it's Lauren Bachelorette party. I'm looking for a bronzed policeman.'' I have no idea why I tell him this. Must be the alcohol.

''A bronzed policeman?'' He looks at me in question.

I nod my head while looking around again. when I look back at Christian, I see a man standing next to him. Looking me up and down. He has beachy blonde hair and blue eyes. Yes, he is attractive.

''Who is this?'' I ask Christian while pointing at Mr. Baywatch.

''My brother Elliot. Why are you looking for a bronzed policeman?'' He says, completely ignoring his brother.

I give Elliot a hand. ''Hello Elliot, I'm Ana. Christians employee.'' I make sure I say employee a little louder. Then I look at Christian again. ''Because we have paid a lot of money for a stripper, a policeman stripper to be exact, and he didn't show up. He was supposed to be here forty-five minutes ago. Now we don't have a naked man, and it is a Bachelorette party.''

''Ai, that sucks.'' Elliot speaks. ''Can we do something?''

I look at him, I think he is drunk too. This club must be making a fortune tonight. ''Well, unless you can give my friend a striptease, which I doubt. I don't think you can help me.''

Elliot looks from me to Christian then back at me. He has a smirk on his face. I see Christian looking at him and starts to shake his head.

''Elliot, no. Fuck sakes.'' He speaks very bossy. I like bossy Christian. Don't go there, Ana. Don't.

Elliot's grin is only getting bigger. ''Why not? It would be hilarious. Come on, live a little.'' He says to Christian.

''You don't need to show your pale ass to the whole club to live.'' Christian bites back.

Wait, is he serious? He would strip for Lauren? He is good looking. Way better then a bronzed policeman. I think even Lauren would agree to that. I smile my biggest smile.

Christian looks at me and then shakes his head again. ''Are you two out of your mind?'' He asks.

''Come on, Christian. Live a little. You don't have to do anything. I bet Elliot can put on a great show. You just stand there and make sure other drunk girls don't try to get in our booth. It would really safe the day.'' I put on my puppy face.

''Whatever.'' He says while throwing his hands in the air out of frustration.

Elliot grins at Christian shaking his head. ''Come on, girl. Show me where I need to drop my pants.''

This is epic. I jump and clap my hands. Then I lead the way upstairs. They both follow me. When I reach our booth, I see Kate and Kim look at me with questioning eyes. Lauren is nowhere to be seen.

''Where is Lau?'' I ask them.

''Bathroom.'' Kate tells me while looking straight through me. I know she is looking at Mr. Grey and Mr. Grey.

''Good, listen. I didn't find a policeman. But I did find this beachboy. He is willing to strip for Lau. Am I the best or what?'' I am so fucking proud of myself right now. Not kidding. ''Yes or no?''

''Hell yes!'' Kim yells.

Kate is also game. I can tell by the way she is eye fucking Elliot.

I look at Elliot and nod. Then I walk over and take a seat in the booth. Lauren comes back from the bathroom. She looks at us.

''What?'' she asks. ''Why are you three looking like you won the lottery?''

''Have a seat sweetie.'' Kim says while yanking her on the couch.

This is going to be so much fun!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm so happy you are all enjoying this story! I have the most fun writing it. I just have to tell you that I do have a job, a husband, a toddler of 2,5 and a baby of 3 months. The last two days they were not home, so that gave me the time to post a lot of chapters. But I can't keep that up and be a good employee, wife and mommy. I am going to try to post at least one chapter a day, because I know how frustrating waiting can be. But please forgive me if I can't do that all the time. So, are we ready for Elliot's striptease? Enjoy and please revieuw! xx**

Chapter 12: The Bachelorette party part 2.

Lauren is sitting in between Kate and Kim. I'm sitting next to Kate on the left. I see Lauren looking at Elliot and then back at us, she is shitting her dress. This is hilarious.

The DJ turns down the music a little and then grabs the mic. "Ladies and Gentleman, tonight is a special night, because it's Lauren Finley's last night out as an unmarried women!" The whole dance floor begins to cheer and clap. Lauren her face is turning bright red. "And to celebrate that special occasion, your three best friends in the whole world have arranged quite the banger." She looks at us, and I think she really wants to kill us. "Lauren, sit back, relax and mostly: Enjoy!" The DJ starts the tune. Pony by Genuwine. Fucking funny as hell.

Kim is laughing on the floor. Kate is looking at Elliot, already undressing him with her eyes and Lauren has her hands in front of her eyes, mumbling that she will kill us. That won't do baby. I grab her arms and pull them down. And then Elliot takes over.

Boy, does he take over.

He goes straight for Lauren, moving to the beat while grabbing her hands and kissing both of them. Then he gets on his knees, places her hands on his shoulders as he starts to unbutton his shirt. We are all cheering and clapping. Lauren can laugh now, but I'm sure she still wants to kill us.

When his shirt is open, Elliot grabs Lauren's hands and places them on his chest. Very slowly, he moves up to stand, so her hands go lower. When they reach the belt, he mentions for her to open it. Lauren does as she's told, because I think she knows it's going to happen anyway.

I look at Christian. He is looking at me. His eyes dark, drowning his drink in one go. I cheer and give him a wink before turning my head back to Elliot and Lauren.

Elliot his pants is open and is currently straddling Lauren, shaking his hips. And Lauren, she surrendered. She has her hands on his chest and is cheering and dancing along. I think she is not going to kill us anymore.

Then Elliot stands, and turns his back to us. With his head turned so he looks over his shoulder, he starts to slowly drop his pants. My belly is hurting, because I'm laughing so hard. He is actually pretty good as well. Absolutely hilarious.

I steal a glance at Christian again. I really wish he would join Elliot. I think he would be good at it as well. He is still watching me, his fingers are touching his lips. I bite my lip. Why the hell is he so damn sexy when he does that? Must be the alcohol.

When I look back at our Beachboy, he is standing in his boxers in front of Lauren. She is having the time of her life. Touching him and cheering with Kate. Kim is now filming the whole thing. She is defiantly not going to kill us.

The music stops and Elliot takes a bow. We all clap and Kate stands to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Smooth Kavanagh. Smooth. Lauren and Kim follow to thank him and I stand as well. After I high fived Elliot, I walk over to Christian.

"Enjoyed that, did you?" He asks me, looking me up and down.

I give him a sweet smile. "I did, Mr. Grey. It seemed like you missed the whole show, you were only looking at me."

I can see him fighting a smile. "Come on, Grey. You can't deny this was fucking funny." I tell him.

"It seemed to be. But like you said.." He lifts his finger and drags it from my chin, over my sternum to were my dress begins. "I wasn't paying attention to the show."

I blush, my breathing quickens and my whole body tingles. This is ridicules. And the worst part is, he knows. I can tell by the way he looks at me. He knows what his touch does to me. Just when I want to say something to distract him from my physical state, I feel a hand on my shoulder. When I turn around I see Lauren.

"Is it okay if I head home, Ana? I had the best day today, but I'm feeling really tired." I can see she is indeed tired. Content, but tired.

I give her a hug. "Of course, sweetie. I'm glad you had fun. How are you getting home? Want me to take you?"

Then I hear Kim to my left. "It's okay, I'll take her. We just called Mike and he is in town as well. He is waiting for us outside. They're giving me a ride."

"Are you sure? What about we all go. Out together, leave together." I say to them.

They both shake their heads and laugh.

"Right, do you want to break it to Kate of shall I?" Lauren chuckles. I look at her in confusion. Then she points to our booth.

Oh okay.

Kate is all over Elliot. Or Elliot is all over Kate. I have no idea what is happening, but I do know she is not going home any time soon. I chuckle and turn back to the girls.

"Alright, I stay with her. You guys go." I give them both a hug.

"Are you going to introduce us, Ana?" Kim asks, smirking.

"Right, Kim and Lauren, this is Mr. Grey. My boss." I tell them.

Christian shakes both Kim and Laurens hand. "Please, call me Christian." He tells them. Then he leans forward, so close I can feel his breath on my ear. "You know my first name Ana, you moaned it multiple times. Please use it."

I feel him press his front against my back, one hand on my hip. Fuck. This feels way too nice. I blush then look back at the girls.

"Ah, yes we know who you are. I believe you gave her quite the workout before she got you as her boss. She walked funny for two days." Kim giggles.

Christian raises his eyebrow and looks at me. A cocky smirk on his face. And my face is now the color of a very, very red tomato.

"O my God. Stop talking Kim. Now. Go home. Please make sure you don't fall down the stairs." I say while pushing her away. "Bye Lau. I'll call you tomorrow." I give her a kiss on her cheek and then watch them walk away.

Jesus, I don't want to look at him. Why do I tell this girls everything. I really should not do that anymore.

"I like it when you blush." I hear him say. "So tell me more about how you had trouble walking."

I look at his face and roll my eyes. He is so handsome, it is annoying.

"You know, I don't think I want to tell you. Because it will make you feel the Man. And Kim is execrating. It wasn't that bad."

"Oh baby, you know I am the Man. No point in denying the obvious." He is enjoying this. And why do I like this? Change the subject, Ana.

"Thank you for the brownies. They were really good." I say.

"You're very welcome. I knew you would like them." He says while I feel him stroking my sides. He does this for a few moments. Then he speaks again.

"Do you feel it?"

I instantly know what he means. That spark, that desire. It's always there when we are in the same room. But when we touch, it's consuming me. Taking over. In a way it's nice to know he feels it too.

"I do." I say honestly. "But that doesn't mean this is okay. What you did is not okay. And what we are doing now is definitely not okay, because you are my boss."

"Jesus Ana. Only you can make a positive word like okay so negative. I know I screwed up. And I want to make it up to you. And I am not your boss. I'm your fucking boss boss' boss. I told you that I won't interfere. You are not going to see me anywhere near SIP. It's Ross' thing. I don't want to control what you at SIP. I just want to get to know you. Because you make me feel things I've never felt before." By the time he is finished, his breathing is heavy and his hands are gripping my sides.

"Please, just let me explain everything." He says while pulling flush me against him.

I sign. Why the hell not. I'm exhausted and I want to go home. And the things he just said were sweet.

"Fine. Tomorrow. We can go to that lunchroom. 01:00 pm okay for you?"

His face lights up like a Christmas tree. He is really handsome.

"Great. I'll be there." He beams.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to peal my best friend off your brother, and then I'm going home." I say while stepping out of his arms.

"How are you getting home?" He asks hopeful.

"A taxi. Don't think about it Grey. Not going to happen. We both know what happened the last time I got into a car with you." I tell him. I'm not letting him bring me home.

"Trust me, I can't stop thinking about it." He says with a wink.

I roll my eyes and turn to Kate and Elliot. Let's peal those two of each other, I'm done.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Couldn't leave you hanging untill the new year, right? Finally they will talk. Its a long one, so take a seat ;) Enjoy, please review and a Happy New Year! xx**

Chapter 13: The big talk.

I'm standing in front of my floor to ceiling windows, sipping my hot coffee. It's 11 and in two hours I'm meeting Ana again. Finally, she is going to let me explain. And I'm nervous like a little girl on her first ballet class.

I was so happy to see her in the Mile High last night. She looked gorgeous in her pink little dress. And she wore glasses. Pink glasses. So fucking cute. She really is something though. She actually got Elliot to strip. Granted, he was wasted, but still.

Thankfully, Elliot called me yesterday and told me we were going out. He thought it would be good for us. We hadn't seen each other since he got back, except for the brief lunch at mom and dad's. So we started at a café, drinking beers and catching up. When we both felt the effect of the alcohol, we decided to go to the Mile High. Thank fuck we did.

I hear someone walk down the stairs and I turn around. Speaking of the Devil.

"Wassup bro? Slept okay?" Elliot asks me. He is in his boxers and goes straight for the fridge.

"Fuck El, put on some clothes will you." I say while walking to the kitchen as well. The fucker really is way too comfortable with being naked. "Is she still asleep?" I ask while nodding my head upstairs.

After Ana tried for fifteen minutes to get Kate of off Elliot, she gave up and told me I had to take care of it. One minute later she gave me wave and went downstairs to grab a taxi. Elliot and Kate wouldn't stop touching each other.

Kate was too drunk to even remember where she lived, and Elliot was supposed to crash at my place. So I ended up with two horny teenagers on my backseat, groping one another. I sat in the front next to Taylor. The poor man really deserves a medal for everything I put him through.

"Yeah, probably not waking up for a while. But damn, what a night. I'm telling you Chris, she knows how to work that body." He grins while grabbing the milk and drinking it straight out of the container. Jesus Christ. Pig.

"To much info, bro. Make sure you clean the sheets before you leave. Miss Jones has enough work as it is." I tell him while yanking the container out of his hands and pass him a glass.

He looks at me, an amused expression on his face. It's annoying.

"What the fuck is it?" I ask him annoyed.

"Gonna tell me about that little firecracker of a brunette from yesterday? She was something. And she actually had you by the nuts my friend." He smirks while pouring the milk in the glass. "She was the girl from the night of Tom's party, right?"

Elliot saw me leave with her that night. I have not told him about it, but he can put two and two together. He is not that stupid.

"Yeah, her name is Ana. I'm meeting her for lunch at one." I tell him.

"Does she.. I mean is she into.." he waves his hand upstairs to were my playroom is located. "I hate to say it bro, but she doesn't really look submissive to me." He snorts.

Elliot knows about everything. The fucker even begged me to take him to one of the clubs once. He had the time of his life.

"That's because she probably isn't. She doesn't know yet. I'm telling her today. We'll see what happens." I'm acting cool, but inside I really hope she is open minded.

"Well, good luck with that." He says while walking to the stairs. "I'm going to see if Kate's awake." He winks and then walks up.

Yeah, I could use all the luck I can get.

* * *

When I enter the lunchroom, it is not very busy. There are plenty of empty tables to choose from. I pick the one in the back, next to the corner. That way we have a little more privacy. I take a seat in the chair with my face to the door. I grab my phone and scroll through some news pages to pass the time.

When I hear the door open, I look up. There she is. Wearing a simple black skinny jeans and a sweater. The sweater I gave to her when she left that morning. Yes baby, I like seeing you in my clothes.

I see her looking around and when she sees me I give her a small wave and a smile. She smiles back and walks towards me.

"Hi." She says when she reaches the table in the back, next to the window.

"Hi, hangover?" I ask her while standing and pulling the chair out for her.

"Thanks." She says while taking her place. "Surprisingly enough, no. I had a good night of sleep. You?"

"Nothing a coffee couldn't fix." I tell her.

She smirks. "So, how did it go with Kate and Elliot?"

"Well, the two of them were practically glued together. So they ended up crashing in my spare. I spoke to Elliot an hour ago, Kate was still asleep." I say. "After ten minutes he went back up, to see if she was awake. I haven't seen him come back down."

"They'll probably stay up there all day. I know Kate, and I saw the way she looked at Elliot." She giggles.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Let's have a very, very long talk. I don't really want to be there when they come down for fresh air." I say while smiling at her.

She smirks and grabs the menu.

"How are you?" I ask her. I didn't really had the chance to ask her yesterday.

"Good, thank you. Been very busy with work. I would tell you but you probably know more about it than I do." She cocks her eyebrow, challenging me. Damn, she is something.

"I only know that you are doing a great job." I say, trying to keep it light. This is not how I want to start this conversation.

"How do I know that for sure?" She says. Okay, so she is going to give me a hard time.

"Because, I don't get to much information involving SIP. I told you it's Ross' her thing. Believe me, if I had known you were working for SIP, I had contacted you way sooner. And I probably wouldn't have the go for the take-over, I'm well aware how complicated this is for you." I say, hoping that see knows that I really mean that. "Look Ana, I made a mistake that morning. I still don't know what I was thinking. If I could do it again, I would've never said those things to you. I would just tell you that I had an amazing night with you and that I would have liked to see you again. Ever since you walked out, I've been thinking about you."

She looks at me for what feels like minutes. Then she speaks quietly: "I have thought about you two. More than I care to admit."

I let out a breath. Okay, we're getting somewhere. Just when I am about to ask her a question, the waiter is standing next to us to take our order.

"Hello, have you two made up your minds yet?" The girl asks while looking at me like I'm on the menu, like seriously almost drooling.

"Ana, do you know what you want?" I ask, trying to get her attention on Ana. It doesn't work. She keeps looking at me. It is really making me uncomfortable.

"Yes, I would like a fresh mint tea and the bagel with avocado and cream cheese. I also would very much like for you to stop looking at my man like that, it's very rude you know, with me sitting right here." She looks up at the girl, who is beet red. Oh, I like this.

"Of c...course. I'm s..s..so..sorry. That was not my intension. And for you, Sir?" She stutters while looking at everything but me.

I smirk at Ana while ordering a coffee and the same bagel as her. She shrugs and looks out the window.  
"Staking your claim already, Miss Steele?" I asks amused.

"Don't be so smug, Grey. I only saw she made you uncomfortable. I wanted to help you. But if I'm wrong and you are interested in her, I'm happy to act like you broke up with me. Trust me, I can make a show out of it, crying and all." She says, crossing her arms and leaning back against her chair.

I smile. God, she is sharp like a knife. Holding up my hands in surrender I say: "Okay, okay, thank you for your help. You we're right. She did make me feel uncomfortable."

"You're welcome. So what did you wanted to explain?" She asks.

I take a deep breath. "Well, first I wanted to asks you, if I would have asked you to meet again sometime, would you have been up for that?"

"Yes, I would. Before you were such an asshole of course" She says immediately.

I roll my eyes. "And what would have been your expectation?"

She signs. "I don't know. To see where things would go? I wasn't really looking for anything serious. Just someone to have fun with."

"Fun as in being fuck buddies when you feel like it? Or more like being friends and occasionally have sex? " I asks her. She needs to be more specific.

"What is the difference? In both situations we would be fucking." She says.

I look at her, surprised by her impertinent attitude.

"Fuck buddies just fuck from time to time. Friends would meet up and chill. Is that what you wanted?"

"Why does it really matter, Christian? We are not looking for the same thing, right?" She snaps.

Before I can answer, our order is being placed on the table. Ana starts eating immediately. I like a girl who can eat. When we are alone again, I continue.

"It matters because I can't get you out of my mind. Look, I like to do things that are not very common. Things that a lot of women do not want to do. Sex is very important to me. I want it everyday, as much as possible. And I want it with someone who can meet me in my needs." I look at her. She has stopped eating, her hand with the bagel in it has stopped on the way to her mouth and she is looking at me with wide eyes.

"Wow, wow, wow. Hold up. What kind of things? What the hell are your needs?" She looks alarmed.

Okay Grey, get her to relax. You don't want to make a scene right here.

"Relax Ana. It's nothing the women in question wouldn't want. I never have forced a women nor would I want to do that. Everything I do, I do it with someone who wants it just as much." I say trying to reassure her I'm not some creep.

"So what is it you do exactly?" She asks.

This is it. Just tell her. I look around. It is getting little busier. This is why I picked the spot in the back. Privacy. I lean towards her.

"Do you know about exclusive sex clubs?" I ask her.

She snorts, actually snorts. "A sex club? With leather couches and old women behind the bar with cigarettes in their mouths and girls that wear leather thongs, hold whips, dance around poles and have pierced nipples and stuff?"

I look at her, trying not to laugh. Is she serious? This girl.

"Jesus Ana, what the hell. No not like that. What kind of club are YOU talking about?"

"I don't know! I have never been to a exclusive sex club in my life. But I'm guessing it's nothing like the Mile High Club." She says. "Do people have sex there?"

"Well, you can have sex there, yes. If you want. You can also look at couples doing a scene. There are private rooms. Usually there is a main area with a bar and a stage. People use that stage to scene. There are different themed rooms as well." I explain while watching her reaction.

"I'm assuming you go there now, so correct me if you're not.'' She looks at me in question. When I don't say anything, she continues. ''Do you watch other couples or do you have sex?"

"I like to do both." I say.

We stare at each other. I think she doesn't know what to say. But the she surprises me yet again.

"And what kind of sex are you having there?" She looks at me while sipping her tea. At least she looks relaxed about this.

"All kinds of sex." I sign. "Look Ana, I would love to tell you more about this. But I'd like to do that in private. I'm not ashamed of it, but I don't want everybody to know this."

She takes me in. Looking in my eyes and then looking out the window. For a moment I'm afraid she is walking away.

"Is that the only thing you want? Going there?" She quietly asks after a moment.

"No, I want someone I can share that with, but I also like to do other things. I like variation. I like trying new things. Exploring boundaries." I answer.

"What about what we did together?" She asks me while looking down at her plate.

She seems nervous about this question. And that really takes me by surprise. Has she really no idea what she does to me? Did she really not see how she got me going? She needs to know how perfect she was. End this insecure bullshit right now, Grey.

I put my finger under her chin and lift her head so she once again looks at me. Her big, ocean blue eyes are looking at me with uncertainty. I stroke her lips one time with my thump before letting her go.

"Ana, did you not hear me. I have not thought about anything else then about you and what we did together. You where amazing. Honestly, do you think we would be having this conversation right now if I didn't?" I say, trying my best t sound as sincere as possible. "Look, it's getting crowded here. Do you want to come back to my place? We can talk there. I'll answer every question you have."

"I thought you didn't wanted to go home because of Elliot and Kate?" She says raising her eyebrow.

Fuck, she is right. I want to talk to her alone, without being interrupted. Fucking Elliot.

I look at her. If I ask her to go to her place, would she do it? I have a feeling she would tell me to fuck off. But I don't really have another option here. And I want to tell her more.

"We could go to your place?" I ask her.

She looks at me. Before she can answer however, the waiter is back at our table.

"Was everything good?" The girls asks us, now being more professional and giving both of us attention.

"Yes, thanks." I tell her while leaning back slightly so she can grab my plate.

"Can I get you two anything else?" She asks.

I look at Ana. Come on, baby. What's it going to be?

"We would like to pay, please." She says, never taking her eyes of me.

Mentally I do a fistpump. I give her a panty dropping smile while I take out my creditcard. After I paid, I stand and offer her my hand. She smirks and takes it.

"Let's go." I tell her while pulling her towards the exit and to my car.

"Can't wait to get me alone, Grey?" She giggles. I love that giggle.

I just smile. Indeed Miss Steele. I. Can't. Wait.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: HAPPY 2019 EVERYONE! Hope you had a great New Year's Eve! Thank you all so much for your reviews. I'm happy you are all enjoying the story and I like the feedback. I feel like I do have to clear up a few things, without giving much away. I am a big fan of jealous, possessive Christian and I would not want to change that too much. Also, Ana knows exactly what she wants. Just keep that in mind for now ;) There will be NO cheating in this story. Ana and Christian belong together, I would never change that. And this is a HEA. As for the rest, well, you just have to keep reading. Hihi. Enjoy! Xx**

Chapter 14: Realization.

We walk out the lunchroom and to Christians car. He is still holding my hand, and I'm trying really hard to ignore the butterflies in my belly. When we walk around the corner I see an Audi R8. I love that car! Is it his?

He smirks when he sees my face. Then he makes a show of getting the keys and pressing the button to open the car. Cocky basstard.

"Nice wheels." I say to him while he opens the door for me. "Way better than the one we were in last time."

He smiles at me and helps me get in. Then he walks around the car and takes his seat behind the wheel.

"Thanks. I love this car. Although the other car had its advantages." He says while raising his eyebrow.

I blush, knowing exactly what he means. That backseat was very comfy. Don't blush, Ana. Trying to get on a different subject, I ask: "Who was driving that night anyway? I never even saw anyone."

"My CPO Taylor. He goes everywhere I go. Can't believe you missed him. You must have been very distracted." He says while driving away.

I can't help but giggle.

"You don't want to know how many times I have heard that giggle in my head the last couple of weeks. It's so good to hear it for real again." He says.

I look at him. "Jesus Grey, you do know how to charm a girl. And that for a man who does dirty things to woman in sexclubs."

He laughs and grabs my hand, giving it a soft kiss. "I don't just to go to a club to do dirty things Ana, you'd be surprised if you knew what I can do in my bedroom."

Oh God. I don't think my face could get any redder.

"I like making you blush. He comments. "Not just your cheeks, but all of you."

I smack his shoulder. "Will you stop it! I hate it when I blush." I laugh.

"But you like it when I talk to you like that. I can see you're clenching your thighs together. And your breathing just got a little quicker." He says while moving his thump over my knuckles.

"Maybe I just have to pee very badly." I say. Right after I say it I want to punch myself in the face. That made no sense at all. I really should stop with speaking without thinking.

Christian just laughs and shakes his head. "You are something, Miss Steele. No filter at all. I like that."

I smile and change the subject to the car again. "How fast can you go?" I ask him. I love to drive. My dad thinks I'm a maniac, but I don't agree. I'm a very good driver, if I may say so myself.

"About 200. One time hit the 206. With Elliot. He actually filmed it." He smiles thinking about the memory. "You like to drive?"

"I love to drive. The girls and me actually made a plan to go road tripping this summer. But now with Lauren pregnant, I don't think it is going to happen anytime soon." I tell him.

"Lauren's pregnant? Wait, isn't she the one who gets married?" He asks looking confused.

"Um.. yeah. Why are you so confused? You think she stayed a virgin until her wedding?"

He laughs. "No, I just thought, with the Bachelorette party and everything, you just all looked drunk."

"Oh, well Lau wasn't. She texted me this morning. A selfie of her and Mike, her fiancé. They were walking the dog. At 8. In the morning." I frown. Maybe I should stay away from alcohol too.

"Sounds very civil." He says.

"I know right. Lau is really the most serious one out of the four of us. She is with Mike since she was 15. I always had a feeling she would be the first to settle down. She is the kind of girl that dreamed about her wedding since she was four years old and already knows how to name her firstborn." I smile while thinking about it. In a few months she is really going to have all that.

"And you? Are you that kind of girl?" He asks me. He looks at me for a moment, then his eyes are on the road again.

I think about it. Am I? I have thought about my wedding, yes. But not in details like Lauren did when she was young. She had her dress, the location and the flowers picked out before Mike got on one knee.

"I have thought about getting married. But not really about the day itself. More that I think it would be amazing to meet someone and then realize that you want to spend the rest of your life with that person. That must be magical. Children I have not thought about. The thought of my daughter being just like me, scares the shit out of me." I laugh.

He smiles a sweet smile. Just when I want to ask him the same question, he stops the car. I look out the window and see we have arrived at my building.

Okay Ana. Here we go.

* * *

We are standing in my apartment and it feels weird. It is weird to have him here. I mean, I'm very proud of my home. I worked hard for it and got it all by myself. But his place is line four times this size, and then I'm just talking about his living room.

"Do you want a drink?" I ask him while walking to my kitchen. I see him look around before following me.

"Yes please. You place is very nice. It suits you." He smiles. "It's cozy."

I smile back and open the fridge. I grab an opened bottle of Chardonnay and hold it up to him in question. He nods his head and then looks around again. I grab two glasses and then walk to the couch. He takes a seat next to me.

I open the bottle, fill the glasses and give one to him.

"Cheers." He says while holding up his glass. I clink mine with his and take a sip.

"So Ana, ask away. I promise I'll give you honest answers." He says while leaning back, getting comfortable.

I take another sip of my wine and take a breath. There are so many things I want to know. I decide to continue with the conversation we were having before we left the cafe.

"I liked it to. What we did that night. And that morning too. To be honest I was a bit overwhelmed when I walked out of the bedroom. I have had sexual encounters, but never like that. That raw, passionate, almost aggressive lust, it was a first for me. That's probably the reason I just left when you suddenly shut down on me. I was disappointed. And when you didn't walk me out or said goodbye, I felt used." I say.

He takes my hand in his. "I'm sorry Ana. The last thing I wanted was to make you feel used."

"Are you into really freaky shit? Like playing with fire and pee and stuff?" Now that we are alone I just have to ask.

He laughs. "You are something, Ana. I love that you tell me what is going on in that head of yours." He chuckles again while taking a sip of his wine. "No, I don't like that stuff. I like to watch and I like being watched. I like to have control over women, but only if she'll trusts me enough to let me. I like to use restrains, handcuffs, blindfolds, toys. When we are playing, I want the women I'm with to do as I say. If she doesn't, I punish her. If she does, she'll be rewarded. I have a playroom at home. It has all sort of instruments and equipment that can be used in a scene. Does that count as really freaky?"

I don't know. Does it? I mean, it's not really normal is it? God, I'm so out of my element here. But I'm also a little bit turned on, and that concerns me.

"Well..It most definitely is unique." I settle on and grab my glass.

"Yes, I guess you could say that." He says.

"Is this why you asked me to lunch so you could explain? Because you want to do those things with me?" I ask. Better just get the million dollar question out there now.

"If you are willing." He says looking at me. His expression is careful, with a hint of lust. And something else, nervousness maybe? I can't put my finger on it.

"I don't really have experience with all those things. I mean, I've done some experimenting with things. But nothing to out of the box." I tell him honestly. The most extreme thing was José putting a finger in my butt. He hadn't asked beforehand and I nearly made him infertile when he did it. Never let anyone do it again, but I think it is best not to tell him that. That is probably something very basic for him.

I see him thinking for a moment. Then he speaks. "That's not a no, Ana." I see his eyes turn darker. "Of course we would ease into it. I wouldn't push you into hardcore shit right away. And it's not just that I want, I told you that."

"There is more?" My eyes turn big. How much more could there be? My head is in overload as it is already.

"Yes there's more. Ana, If you would be willing to do this with me, I don't want you as my submissive or sex slave. I would want all of you. I want to get to know you. I want to date you, woo you even."

Jesus. Talking about a gentleman in the streets and a beast between the sheets. The girls would never believe me if I told them this.

"Hearts and flowers vs. Handcuffs and dildos." I murmur more to myself then to him.

He snorts and I look up. "What? Am I wrong?" I ask him.

"No, I guess that's what I mean. It's just, you really just say what you think don't you? I'm not used to that. Don't get me wrong, I like it. It takes me by surprise sometimes, that's all." He says looking at me in awe.

I look back at him. What am I supposed to say to that. I've never had a problem with telling people how I feel. I look at my watch and see it's already 4:30. Time flies when you're.. well.. talking about freaky, sexy stuff.

I take the last sip out of my glass and straighten my back. "What do you expect from me right now?" I ask him, because I really have no idea what to say to everything.

"I want you to think about it. If you are open to try that with me." He says. "I can't have one without the other, Ana. I need both. I know it's a lot. Just think about it. And then get back to me when you know what you want. You can always ask me more if you have other questions." He stands and takes my hand to pull me from the couch.

Wait, is he leaving? Am I okay with that? One part of my mind wants to drag him to my bedroom. The other part wants to let him leave. This is so confusing. I know he should go home. I need to think about all of this first. Be responsible, Ana.

"Maybe you should give me your number. So I can text you." I tell him while walking him to the door.

"Sure. Can I have your phone?" He asks while holding out his hand. I unlock it and then give it to him. After a few seconds he gives it back. "Under Christian. With a C." He winks at me.

I smile. He has humor.

He puts on his coat and then turns to me.

"Thank you for listening to me, Ana. I trust you to not tell the whole world about this. And please think about it." He says.

"I will." I tell him with a nod.

We are staring at each other for what feels like hours. How do you say goodbye after a conversation like that?

Then he puts his hand in my neck and pulls me to him. Before I can say anything, I feel his lips on mine. He gives me a sweet kiss, no tongue. Just our lips touching. Then he pulls back and leans his forehead against mine.

"Bye Ana." He whispers while pecking my lips one last time before he lets me go.

"Bye." I wave and wait until he is out of my sight. I close the door and lean against it. My brain is in overdrive. Of all the things I was expecting him to tell me, this was not on the list. I've heard about that lifestyle and about that sort of clubs, but never in a million years thought it would hold my interest. And then I meet him and suddenly I'm talking about it and even asking questions like I'm writing a school assessment on the subject.

And then the worst part. Looking and talking to him these few hours and now thinking about him, is giving me a feeling I've never felt before. A spark that I didn't knew existed until I met him. A desire so great, it can't be tamed. And a feeling of ease so strong, it makes me feel safe around him. Like I can tell him what is on my mind, that I know he won't judge me. That he'll might even protect me.

And that feeling has actually got me considering to do this with him.

 **A/N: Next stop: Greece.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: And we are in Europe! Hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for letting me know what you think! xx**

Chapter 15: Seattle - Crete

It's three days before Lauren and Mike's wedding and I'm on my way to the airport. I'm meeting Kim and Kate there. Lau, Mike and the parents are already on Crete so they could make sure everything was settled.

Christian and I have been texting. I haven't told him my decision yet, simply because I have no idea if I want everything he wants. Except for one thing. I definitely do not like to be watched. After everything that happened with José, I just know that I will never be okay with that. And I don't know if I want him to watch others. I kind of think he needs to have enough just watching me.

Our texting has been fun. We talked about how our day was, and we got to know each other a little better. One night we were texting so much, he decided to call me. After that call I really felt like a giggly schoolgirl. He makes it so easy to talk. And to listen for that matter. The way he talks about his company, his friends or his family. He is so passionate about all of that.

I feel my phone buzzing in my jeans pocket. I smile when I see it's from the man I was just thinking about.

*Already on the airport? I must say it did cost me a lot of strength this morning to get to the office. I almost got my jet ready to follow you to Greece. X*

I smile, he is been sending me kisses since three days now. He is the one that started it, which I am very pleased about.

*Mr. Grey, I must say that I wouldn't have minded it if you did come to Greece. But unfortunately there are people of luxury and people that need to work. So get to it. I'm almost on the airport. I'll text you when we board. X*

I smile. I honestly wouldn't mind if he came, it would give us time to talk, we were both so busy with work that we didn't have time to set up a new date. But I know there is no way he would really fly to Crete. He told me that he is in the process of buying a very big company. He wants to close the deal this week.

Within one minute I hear my phone yet again. God, he is fast this morning.

*Miss Steele, be careful, I already can't get the image of you in a tiny bikini out of my mind. I would fly the jet myself if you keep telling me you'll let me in your room. X*

I smirk. Dream on mister.

*Mr. Grey, for a great businessman, you really are awful at reading. I never said you could stay in my room. Get your ass to work. And get glasses, to read.*

I smile and look out the window. The taxi is pulling in the kiss and ride. I get out and grab my suitcase from the back. After I paid the driver, I walk inside. I'm meeting the girls at the coffee corner. I take one last look at my phone. Once again, Christian replayed.

*Maybe that is the reason I'm so successful. I read in between the lines. I read what I want to read. And you know what? Nine out of ten times, I actually end up getting my way ;) Have fun Ana. And be safe. X*

I smile and put my phone back in my pocket. Let's find my girls.

* * *

The 20 hour flight to Greece was good. We had a little turbulence in the middle of the flight, but other than that everything went fine. I watched some movies and slept.

We just arrived at the hotel, which is located exactly next to the sea and has its own private beach. We all went straight to our rooms after we checked in. Because it's a 10 hour time difference, and now 5 am. I doubt I will be able to sleep for a few hours now. I just slept 7 hours on the flight. So I think I will just soak in a nice warm bath.

My room is on the second floor. When I look out the balcony doors, all I see is sea. The room itself is nice. A big bed in the middle of the room, a flat screen TV and on the left an enjoined bathroom with walk-in shower and bubble bath. I can definitely get myself through this week.

Lauren is getting married tomorrow. So, today we can do something for ourselves. If I have a say in it, I will definitely spend most of my time on the beach, with a good book and a nice drink. But I heard Kim talking about going to town and exploring Crete, so we will see.

When I unpacked everything, I turn on the bath. I grab one of the three books I took with me and my phone and walk to the bathroom. There I light some of the candles and get in the bath. This is heaven. There is nothing better than a hot bath after a long flight.

After a few minutes of scrolling on Pinterest, I decide to text Christian. I promised him I would tell him when I had arrived in the hotel. It's around 8 pm in Seattle right now, so I think he is already done with work.

*Mr. Grey, I think you would be pleased to know I arrived at my hotel about an hour ago. The room is lovely with an ocean view, and a very big bed. I'm currently soaking in a hot bath before I'll head to breakfast in a few hours, probably with bagels, bacon and everything else delicious. It's 6 am here and in a about 15 minutes I can probably see the sun rise, without even moving out of the bath. I'm just telling you because I thought you would want to know that. Not because I'm trying to make you jealous. X*

I smile. I like teasing him. Probably because he is teasing me just as much. It's refreshing really. I don't have to think hours of what to say to him. I just tell him what's on my mind. Not every guy likes that, but he seems to be okay with that.

It doesn't take long before he responds. He always responds very quickly, which surprises me because he is a very busy businessman.

*Good to know you arrived safely. I hope your flight was good? I really didn't need to know all of that. Especially not the part of you soaking in a warm bath. It is a distracting thought and now I have to take a cold shower. Thanks for that. X.*

I giggle. His texts are chancing little by little. First it was all friendly and PG-13. But the more we talk, the more we flirt. And he really is trying to show me what he wants from me.

*Oh, I just thought, since you like watching and everything, it would be good for you to know what I do. So you can vision it in your mind. Every minute of the day. In detail. For example, I was going to tell you about what I'm doing right now, in my hot bath. But I guess I don't have to. Flight was good. Slept and watched movies. X*

I know it is wrong to text him something like this, because I don't even know my answer about all the kink and stuff. But I just can't help it. He has a strange effect on me, even thousands of miles away.

*Please, do tell. Or better yet, show me. Send me a pic. Or call me. I'm available to Face time right now?*

My eyes widen. I'm not doing that. Nice try, Grey.

*Ha, no chance charmer. There is too much steam anyway. I'm going to get ready. X*

I get out of bath and grab some clothes. The sooner we eat, the sooner I can get my ass on one of the lounge chairs on the beach and drift away to while reading a good book.

* * *

This is the definition of vacation. I'm lying in the sun, on my belly. Sunclasses on my nose, in front of me my book and a tonic with lime next to me. I feel totally relaxed.

Unfortunately, the same cannot be said from Lauren. She had come to Kim, Kate and me ten minutes ago. But it feels like she has been here for hours, and not in a positive way. The girl is so nervous, I think she might want to drown herself in the sea. Her mother actually send her to us, no doubt because she needed a time out.

"And what if I trip. I only had the change to practice with my veil one time. And that wasn't even with the shoes on. And then to think there is probably going to be some sand on the carpet, because of the wind. It is going to make it way more complicated as well. And my dad, I just know that if I trip, he won't be able to hold me up because of the big skirt." She is sitting on the lounge next to me, her head in her hands and I think she is on the edge of crying.

I can't help but chuckle. She is the most gracious woman I've ever seen. She can walk on 10 inch heals like the is wearing slippers. I've never seen her fall, not even when she was drunk.

"Lau, you going to be fine. Stop worrying and just relax. Tomorrow is going to be tiring enough." I tell her, not looking up from my book. I mean, I probably have to repeat myself again. So I'll look up then.

"Ana is right. This stupid. You are on a beautiful island, your here with the man who loves you unconditionally and you are the most graceful woman I know. You're going to nail it." Kim says and Kate nods her head in agreement.

I hold up my thump to let them know I agree.

Just when I'm about to begin the next chapter, I feel my phone.

*I can't sleep. The cold shower didn't help and I keep seeing you when I close my eyes. What are you up to? Details please.*

I smile. It's nice to know that he thinks of me. I'm starting to believe he really is as into me as he claimed. In the background I hear the girls talking to Lauren, trying to get her to relax. I think of my response.

*That sucks, I know how busy you are. I'm on the private beach, reading a book. Here is a goodnight kiss. Who knows, maybe it helps. X* I also sent him a selfie of me, on which I pucker my lips to the camera.

Then I listen to the girls again. They are now talking about make-up and hair. I close my eyes for one moment, enjoying the light breeze on my body. In no time I feel my eyes drop. Like I said, vacation.

* * *

It's 9 pm and I'm lying in the huge bed. We had dinner, I had a shower and now I'm ready to sleep. Tomorrow is the big day. I am so excited. My alarm goes off at 7:30. Lauren begged us to come that early, so we can help her get ready. She gets married on the beach during sunset, so why so early? I have no fucking idea. But what the bride wants, the bride gets.

I grab my phone to set the alarm. Then I realize that Christian never replayed to my selfie. I can see he got the text. I'm actually disappointed. He has been texting me for days non-stop. And now he gets a picture, granted it might not have been the picture he wanted but still, and he just ignores me. Maybe he has fallen asleep.

I decide not to think about it too much. When I wake up tomorrow I'm sure I'll see his text. Let's focus on sleep and on getting up early. God knows I need my energy this morning.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I think you all are going to like this chapter and the next. I know I do! If I have time, I'll post the other one later today. If life get's in the way, you'll be the first to read it tomorrow! I love reading all your opinions on the story. It's so much fun to see where you think this story is going. Enjoy, and let me know what you think! xx**

Chapter 16: Quite the shocker.

It's 9 am. and absolute chaos in the hotel room of Lauren. Everywhere I look I see make-up, bobby-pins, dresses and shoes. Lauren is currently sitting in front of the mirror, in her bathrobe with her mother doing her hair. She wants beach waves, so far it doesn't really work out. The first attempt were more doll curls, according to our sweet Lau. The second one she didn't like because she would've just got braids the night before. So there she went again, her head under the shower. And now they are on attempt three. Kate is blow drying Kim's hair and I'm doing my make-up.

Kate is going to do our hair, while we all do our own make-up. At 1 pm, Mike is going to see Lauren for the first time, he will pick her up from her hotel room. Then they will go to a location near the hotel, where they will make the wedding pictures. After then there will be a reception with drinks and small bites, followed by the ceremony at 7. After that, there is going to be a party with a DJ. I am so excited.

When I'm done with my eyes, I look at my phone once again. I still haven't got a text from Christian and it is pissing me off. Kate sees me looking and stands next to me.

"What is wrong, Steele? She asks me while trying to look at my phone.

I turn my phone away from her. "Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Because of the look on your face. Its murderous." She smirks. "This is supposed to be a fun day."

"I know, it's just, Christian hasn't responded to a text. And it is pissing me off way more then I want to admit." I say to her while looking at my phone one more time before putting it away. "But fuck it, are you done with Kim?" I ask to distract her.

"Yeah, let's start." She grabs the curling iron and start to curl my hair. "You know Steele, maybe he is just busy. He runs a international, multimillion dollar company. Give the man a break. Before you know it you'll speak to him again." She smirks and her eyes are twinkling.

Uh, why is she looking at me like that?

I don't get the chance to think about it, because Kim is grabbing my make-up bag and wants to know where my Chanel mascara is. Why do they always want my stuff? It's annoying and flattering at the same time.

* * *

It is 12:15 now and I'm standing in front of the mirror. My hair is curled and half of it is up, my make-up is natural but pretty and the dress is absolutely beautiful. It is a soft pink dress with lace sleeves and back. The skirt flows around my legs, but is not too big. It's just perfect.

"Ana!" I hear Lauren yell from the bathroom.

I walk over to the door and open it.

"Ana, can you please do me a favor?" She is sitting on the closed toilet seat, Kate is standing in front of her, putting on her heals. She can't reach her feet because the dress is so big.

"Sure, what do you need?" I ask her.

"I really could use a Coke." She looks at me with puppy eyes. I look at her and then turn to the bedroom, where on her nightstand is standing a just opened bottle of Sprite. She literally took one sip.

"Are you serious? You want me to go down? Thirty minutes before Mike is going to knock on this door, because you want a Coke? While there is standing a Sprite right there? That's still cold?" I look at her while raising my eyebrows.

Kate snorts but covers it pretending to cough. Lauren gives her an elbow and then shrugs with her shoulders.

"Hormones. The baby wants Coke, Ana. You really are going to deny your future niece or nephew the pleasure of a ice cold Coke?"

Jesus hell, she is insane. That baby is the size of a bean right now. But, I hold my breath.

"Can't you call Kim? She is downstairs already." I whine.

Kim went down with Lauren's mom a few minutes ago to get Lauren's dad. Lauren wants a minute alone with her dad so he can see her dress.

"Ana, just go please. It's just downstairs next to the reception. You'll be back in no time." Kate tells me while actually giving me a stern look.

Why do I have the feeling they want me to leave? This is weird. But I know better than to push this right now. It's Lauren her day. She must be nervous and acting like a whiny, little bitch because she is scarred to fall on her face when she walks down the aisle. I take a deep breath.

"Okay, diet or normal, Lau? I smile a fake smile. Maybe it's good to just get out of this room for a minute.

"Normal, thanks babe." She says while giving me an airkiss. "Remember, next to the reception."

I roll my eyes. "Yes, I know, I walked past the little shop six times already, but thanks. God forbid if I would get the damn Coke in town."

I walk out of the room, get into the elevator and push the button. While waiting, I take a look at my phone once again. Only this time, I finally see a message from Christian. The doors of the elevator open and I walk out while reading his text.

*Sorry I didn't text you sooner. I just couldn't find the words to type how cute you looked in that picture, so I decided to tell you in person. X*

I don't even have time to process what it actually means. Because right after I read it I feel a hand around my arm, yanking me away from the hall, into a hotel room. What the hell? Am I really being kidnapped on the most important day of my best friend?

I claw my nails in the hand and I'm about to yell bloody murder, when I hear a voice in my ear. A voice that instantly gives me goosebumps.

"Showing your claws again, Ana. I have to say I really do like it."

I turn around and look into a grey pair of eyes. What the hell is he doing here?

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask him. I still have a deadgrip on his hand.

He pushes me against the door, his body flush against mine.

"I wanted to tell you how cute you looked in that picture in person." He smiles a sweet smile and looks me up and down. "And I was really curious how you were going to look as a bridesmaid. I just had to see you."

"How did you know that I was staying in this hotel?" As I ask the question I realize why the girls were acting so weird just now. They knew. "Kate and Lauren?" I ask him.

"Yes, I got Kate's number from El. I asked her were you were staying and what she thought of my idea. She was so excited she went straight to Lauren. She was game as well." He looks at me with a shy smile. "You look beautiful, Ana."

So much is going on in my head right now, I'm actually shaking. The wedding, Christian not sending back a text and then Christian is suddenly at my hotel. I feel his hand on my cheek, stroking it with his thump. It feels nice.

"Are you alright?" He asks me, looking concerned.

I'm shocked, that's for sure. But also happy that he is here. And for a moment, I just have to let him know that. I'm going to talk to him, tell him what I think of all the things he told me. But right now, I just have to show him I'm happy he is here. I grab his neck and yank his head forward finding his lips with mine. He responds immediately. The kiss is rough, almost just like that night in the car. His tongue is stroking mine in rapid pace. It feels amazing. When I pull back, we are both breathing hard.

"Hi." I whisper against his lips.

"Hi." He smiles while tracing my lips with his thump. I've noticed he does this a lot.

"I need to talk to you, about everything you told me. But I can't do it now. We need time for that. My best friend is about to get married. I'm assuming you got a last minute invite to the wedding?" I ask him while gabbing his arms. I just need to have a quick feel of his muscles. They are huge. So sexy.

He proudly nods his head. It makes me chuckle.

"Then we will see each other the whole day. There probably will be time to talk in between the ceremony and the party. Come and find me on the beach." I tell him.

He nods his head. "I will. Is it a good or a bad talk? Just so I can be prepared."

I just smile. "That's for me to know and for you to find out, Mr. Grey."

He grabs my hand before I can open the door. "Christian." He says looking at me with an attitude. "You moaned it in my bed, you screamed it in my shower and now I want you to say it."

I chuckle and he is raising his eyebrow at me. I challenge him with my eyes. "And what are you going to do if I don't do as you wish?" Now he is really going full CEO mode on me. He straightens his back, his face changes into a serious expression and his hand is dropping to my waist, firmly squeezing me.

I like this way too much. And it annoys the fuck out of me. I'm not going to give in because he goes all Gorilla on me. No Grey, not that kind of Girl. I yank my hand back and cock my eyebrow.

"So much for your vice grip, Big Hotshot CEO. See you at the wedding. You might want to change by the way, it's a beach wedding and the colors are soft pink, grey and beige." I look at him one more time. He is still wearing his suit, which is black. Not really a wedding look.

"Mr. Grey." I nod, then smirk and open the door. Leaving him in the hotel room with huge wide eyes and an open mouth.

This is going to be one hell of a wedding.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: My absolute favorite so far! Make sure you read chapter 16 before this one. I posted that one a few hours ago! Can't wait to hear your thought on this one. Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 17: Turning the tables.

I'm standing here, in my hotelroom, stunned. Stunned, because the women just left. Looking like a fucking gorgeous queen, while completely ignoring my attempt to show her who's boss. Who the fuck am I kidding? The only one who's boss is her. I'm crawling behind her like a newborn puppy and after she's gone I kiss the ground she walked on. Never in my life I thought I would see the day.

The lengths I go to for this women. I think I've lost my mind. And with me, so does Ross and my friends.

I got Ana's text with the picture. And I went crazy. I immediately called Stephan, and made him come to Sea Tac because I wanted him to fly me to Crete. Then called Elliot to ask him for Kate's number. He first laughed his ass off, telling me I'm hooked, before giving it to me. Then I texted Kate for information. I called Ross on the way to my Jet. Told her she either needs to take over my deal or I'll let Andrea reschedule. She didn't take it well. So, Andrea postponed my meeting for three days. I now need to work my ass off to get the fucker to sign.

I texted John and Tom on my way too. John just responded with a bunch of stupid smiley faces. Tom on the other hand asked me if I was sick. Like a serious condition on the brain or something. I can't blame him. My behavior and actions involving Ana are seriously getting ridiculous.

In all my relationships, I have never gone above and beyond. I think I was a good boyfriend to Leila. I made sure I was showing interest in her life, took her out and gave her attention. With the rest, I gave them what they needed. But with Ana, I want to show her the absolute best of myself. The man I don't even know I am myself. Which is why I'm now in Crete, practically forcing myself into a wedding, because I have a thing for the bridesmaid. Who isn't even mine.

Ana is not the woman I normally would fall for, personality wise that is. Her appearance is absolutely what I fall for. Brown long, thick hair, pale skin and the perfect sizes. But her personality is so dominant, ironic I know. She is giving me shock after shock by what she is saying to me, how she teases me or how she is handling me and my actions.

The most confusing part for me, is that I like it. I like the way she challenges me. The way she pushes the gas or slams the break when I get to much. But how the hell is a girl like that going to give me what I want? I have a feeling that talk on the beach is going to be very heavy.

I sign and walk to my closet. The whole hotel was booked, except for the standard room. Which is the size of my closet at home. That's another thing. I would have never been okay with that; a standard room. But for Ana, I suddenly am. The girl has me by the nuts.

I grab a grey dress pants and a white dress shirt. Thank God Kate told me about the colors when I texted her for the information of the hotel. Else I would have looked like someone who attends funeral instead of a wedding.

I look at the time, I need to get ready. Shower, dress and then a reception. Let's hope the woman finally has made her decision. Even better, let's hope she is just as crazy as I am and says yes to everything I want with her.

* * *

I'm sitting between close family and friends of the couple who is about to speak their vows to each other, and I've never been more out of my element. Kate and Lauren could have told me it was going to be a small group of people. There are about seventy people here and everyone of them knows each other. Therefore, they are looking at me like I am dressed as a clown. I have no idea if it's because they don't know me of because they do know me from GEH or tabloids.

Uncomfortable as shit, I look around. Ana is still inside the hotel. I saw her during the reception, but didn't really talked to her. She was busy with being the perfect bridesmaid. Thank God her friend Kim came over for a few minutes and Eamon Kavanaugh is one of the guests at the wedding, or else I would have been completely alone. Probably nursing a whole bottle of gin before the party even started.

The scene in front of me is beautiful. The sun is started to set, and everybody has a great view of the ocean. It's a comforting thing, to watch the sea. Before I can completely relax though, the music starts and everybody stands.

First I see Mike walk down the aisle. He looks happy as fuck, waving and smiling at everybody like he just won three million dollars. He stands at the altar and waits for his bride.

Then the music changes, and Kim is walking down the aisle. I assume escorted by one of the groomsman. She is walking a bit unsteady, which is making the man laugh his ass off. He manages to hold her up and get her to the alter safely, under applause of the crowd.

Next is Kate. I can tell she loves the attention. I knew she liked attention the moment I saw her with Elliot. She is the type that loves attention from every man giving it to her.

They make it to the alter and the crowd once again turn their heads. When I follow too, and it's like I'm being punched in the face. I feel my breathing quicken and my hands are starting to sweat. She is fucking beautiful.

Her face shines in the light of the low standing sun. Her dress is sways perfectly around her legs, making it look like she is floating. And her smile. She can light a fucking village with that gorgeous smile. Ana. Confident as hell, sweet as candy, sexy as sin. My Ana.

Then she looks to her right, and I get a feeling I have never felt before. Jealousy. Pure fucking jealousy.

She smiles at the groomsman who is escorting her to the altar. The fucker can't take his eyes off of her. I wouldn't be surprised is he falls over his own feed, he has no idea where he is going. He is looking at her like she is his. Touching her arm with his, stroking her hand with his thump. And I feel rage. Huge, burning rage pumping through my veins. My self-control is tested to its absolute limits. I want to punch him in the face, throw him in the ocean, make sure he never comes up for air and then I want to escort Ana to her place myself.

When they reach the alter, the asshole has the nerve to kiss her hand. That's it. He dies. I'm about to walk to the front, when I hear the music change again. This time it's the wedding march. I look to the hotel and see the bride walking down, escorted by her dad. I try to get myself to relax. I can't make a scene at the wedding ceremony of her best friend. She will never forgive me that one. I'll probably end up in the ocean myself.

When the ceremony begins, all I can look at is Ana. She is standing next to Lauren, tears in her eyes. Sometimes she looks in my direction, smiling a shy smile before looking back to the couple. I know she can feel my eyes on her. I think it makes her nervous and a little shy. But I also think it turns her on. Just like that night when I met her. She is blushing and fiddling with the bouquet of the bride, which she had to hold while they speak their vows.

Before I know it, the crowd is standing and cheering. I missed the whole thing while looking at Ana. I didn't even see them kiss.

I've got it seriously bad.

* * *

While everybody went inside to congratulate the new Mr. and Mrs. Hobbs, I am waiting at the beach. With my feet in the ocean, I look at the horizon, thinking about Ana standing at the altar with a sunset behind her. The fission was sensational.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump. I turn around and see Ana smirking.

"Wow, how far gone where you?" She asks me while dumping her shoes and standing next to me. Her dress in her hands so she can put her feet in the water as well.

"Somewhere by the horizon." I tell her while I smile at her. She raises her eyebrow for a second and then looks at the sea.

"Wasn't it beautiful? I mean, Lauren looked so happy. And Mike cried when he saw her. They are so in love. And then to think they are going to have a little baby." She swoons.

"Yeah, it was." I tell her, afraid to tell her my detailed review of the ceremony. I was only looking at her.

She smiles and signs. She looks very relaxed.

"Glad you can go party now that your official duties are fulfilled?" I ask her.

She smiles and nods her head. "Yes! It's such an honor to be a bridesmaid. But hell, it is exhausting. I can't wait to have a drink and dance the night away."

"Can you get me out of my misery first? I've been dying to know what you want to tell me." I tell her honestly. No point in denying. She probably knows all too well what kind of effect she has on me.

She looks up at me and nods. Then she takes a deep breath.

"Look Christian, I had an amazing night with you. You haven't left my mind. I have never been so consumed by someone. But that's not a reason to do the things that you want. Things that I know nothing about. I don't want to go to sex clubs. If you were mine, I wouldn't want to share you. I hate the thought of other women seeing what you do in the throes of passion. And it concerns me that you're cool with showing people what I do as well. I hope you understand that." She is blushing, but she does look at me.

I think about what she saying. And for the first time, I do understand. The way I reacted just seeing another man holding her hand. I don't know what I would do if somebody sees her while having sex. This is a big revelation for me. A confession to myself that has me in a bit of a shock.

She continues when she sees I'm unable to speak.

"As for the punishments," She looks at me like I have lost my mind before holding up her hand to count. "One: I will never let you punish me in any way what so ever, because you think I didn't 'please' you. Two: You told me I wouldn't be your slave. That's a lie if you really want to whip me if I misbehaved. I don't like liars, Christian. Three: And what about you? What if you don't please me? Do I get to punish you as well?" She looks at me and I think she sees that I wouldn't be cool with that, by the look on my face.

"That's what I thought. You claim that you want to date me, woo me. A relationship is about being equals to each other. That is the fundamental part in a relationship. That you tread each other as equals. How the hell can you do that, when you think it's okay to tie me to a bed and hurt me when I did something you didn't like?"

I'm stunned. I have no idea what to say to her. Nobody ever told me things like this. Once again she sees I don't have an answer, so she goes on.

"Then your so called playroom. I would have to see the room before I can even tell you what I think about that. I have no idea what a room like that looks like, what kind of stuff you use there. Outside of the obvious. I have to admit, the thought of trying new things with you is not a complete red flag. But, I need to trust you one hundred percent before we get into experimenting. And when we get to that point, I want it to be in a safe environment, just you and me. I want to be sure I can talk to you, tell you what I think of the things you do with me and mostly, tell you to stop if I don't like what you're doing."

I look at her. She knows what she wants. And then I realize that this girl is never going to do anything I expect from her. She will always challenge me. She will always tell me, in detail, why she doesn't want to do it and she will fight me in everything. The ball is at my court. The question is not if she is okay with everything I want.

The question is if I am okay with everything she wants.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! I have a question: Are we all very attachted to Elliot and Kate as a couple? I have a few things in my mind for both of them, but I'm not sure which route to take! Please let me know! So, let's see how this wedding is going to end, shall we? Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 18: Party hard.

We are standing with our feet in the ocean. And I think Christian is in a state of shock. He is pale, his eyes are wide and he just swallowed for the fortieth time in a minute. He hasn't said anything to my points. Nothing.

"So, any reviews?" I ask him. I really need to know what he wants now. Is he willing to try it my way? Or will he just get on his Jet and never speak to me again.

Still he doesn't speak. But he does move. He drops on the sand, sitting there and watching the waves hit his feet.

"Are you in shock, Mr. Grey? Because if you are, I just need to tell you I really didn't do a first aid exam." Come on Big Shot. Did I really knock you off your feet with my answer? Did he really expect me to say yes with big smile, drop my eyes in submission and buy him a whip as first gift?

Then he snorts. Thank God. He can hear me. That's a good sign.

"Look, I would love to give you time to think it all over, but we are kind of attending a wedding. So we really should go inside soon." Jesus Christ. This is getting frustrating.

"You do know exactly what you want, don't you, Ana." He asks me.

"Well.. yeah. I didn't say those things because I secretly do like to be your sexslave or submissive. I don't lie. Never have. Never will." I tell him honestly.

He stands and then turns to me, looking down so he can look me in my eyes.

"That's the most amazing thing about you. That you always tell me what you think. Never change that Ana." He says while running his thump over my lips.

"Um, okay. You really are not giving anything away." I say. Is he not going to respond at all? Is this his way of telling me goodbye?

"Am I shocked? Yes. Did I come here and hope you would say yes? Again, yes. But I'm happy that you told me all this. It is saving us from a lot of drama."

So he is saying goodbye. Damn it. Now I really need a drink, and fast. I at least hoped he would think about it.

"Well, you're welcome then. I'll just tell Lau and Mike you left. They won't judge you for that. I'll explain." I say while grabbing my heels.

"Ana. Do you really think I would fly twenty hours, ruin a very big business deal and have my COO want to cut my balls off, just to be told that you are not into the things I'm into, and then leave?" He grabs my wrists and holds them behind my back, pulling me flush against him.

"I have waited way too long to see you again, to hear what you think. And even though I have no idea how I'm going to do it, I'll try if you promise me you can be patient with me. I'll try if you hit the break when I fuck up. Which I will. I will fuck up. I'm going to frustrate the fuck out of you, make you mad, but I will always try to make it up to you. I will try for you, Ana. Because even I am not that stupid to let you walk away."

He runs his nose against mine. He is waiting for my response. I can't believe what he is saying. Does this mean he is mine? He won't go to clubs anymore? Is he ready to change his status from eligible bachelor to taken? Is he ready to leave it all behind and just have me?

I know we have to talk this into further detail. We need to talk about how we are going to try. Him, but also me. I mean, we also have that little thing about me practically working for him. But right now, I just want to kiss him. And because he basically told me he is mine, I do exactly that.

* * *

Ten minutes later, we arrive at the party location. I know I have red, swollen lips. Hot damn, that was a kiss. I was ready to let him take my dress off and take me right on the beach. But he stopped me. Glad he did the thinking there.

We walk over to Lauren and Mike. When Lau sees me coming, she squeals and opens her arms. I run to her and jump in.

"You are married!" I yell in her ear. The tension of the whole day, the conversation with Christian and the kiss are leaving my body.

"Oh my God, I know." She yells just as hard while showing me her wedding band. We both jump and yell again because of the sight on her finger. When we both turn to Mike, we see him and Christian both standing there. Mike smirking and Christian is just raising his eyebrow.

"What?" Lauren and me both say at the same time.

Mike laughs and smacks Christian on the shoulder. "Welcome to the Life of Lauren, Ana, Kim and Kate. They can't talk to each other without screaming, yelling and acting like the world has stopped spinning."

Christian smirks and looks at me.

"That is not true Mike. We have perfectly serious conversations as well. But I forgive you for spreading lies about me.." I turn to Lauren again grabbing her hand. "Because you just got married to my best friend!" I yell the last part while jumping up and down again with Lauren.

I hear Christian congratulate Mike. Then I feel him behind me, probably waiting for me to move away from Lauren. When I move away from her, I feel him pinch my ass. Cheeky asshole.

I kiss Mike on the cheek and hug him.

"I'm so happy for you guys. You are a beautiful couple." I tell him in his ear.

He nods and thanks me before asking Lauren what she wants to drink. Christian looks at me, nodding to the bar.

"What's it going to be, Miss Steele?" He asks me while coming closer. Like in my face close.

I smile up at him sweetly. "Champagne please, Mr. Grey. I think celebration is in order."

He nods his head with a huge smile, pecks me on the lips and then walks to the bar with Mike. When I turn to Lauren again, her mouth is hanging open and her eyes are huge.

"What the hell happened on that beach?" She whisper-shouts at me.

I smirk and roll my eyes. "Nothing like that. We talked. He kind of agreed with me on a few subjects, and then we kissed."

"So, you're like an item now?" She is so curious.

"Let's just say we are in a good place for now. We still need to talk more. Figure out how we can work. But for now, we are just going to enjoy the party." I smile at her. Things couldn't be better right now.

"The party here or the party after this one on the second floor?" She winks and pushes my shoulder.

"LAU! Your party, dork." I say to her acting shocked. Which I'm really not. He is definitely staying on the second floor tonight.

She laughs and hugs me again.

"Glad we are both happy, dork." She whispers in my ear.

Our moment is interrupted by Kim and Kate, who are joining the hug.

"So, are we ready to get loose?" Kim says while dancing on her bare feet. She lost the shoes the minute Lau and Mike said I do.

Hell yes, I'm ready.

* * *

I was way too ready. I'm so drunk, I'm dancing against Christian, at least I think I am dancing. By the feeling of his arms around me I think he is holding me up.

The dance floor is packed with guests. Mike and Lauren are in the middle, dancing with each other. Mike is wasted, Lauren is drunk on love. Kim and Kate are dancing together, and to my surprise no groomsman is anywhere near Kate. I have to ask her why not, tomorrow.

Christian turns me around in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

I smile at him and nod. "I'm so okay. Like this much." I hold my hands in front of his face, showing by the distance in between them how much.

He smirks and then pulls me against him.

"Really, that much? That means you really are very fine, Miss Steele." He whisper in my ear, making me shudder.

"It's because of you. You are so sexy and strong. I like it when you hold me." I put my nose in the crook of his neck and inhale his scent. So good.

"I kind of have to hold you, because I'm sure that you will fall if I don't. But I'm glad you like it, I like it too." I can hear the laugh in his voice.

The music changes into a slow song. He sways me on the music. It feels nice. I put my arms tighter around his neck.

"Thank you for flying to me." I whisper in his ear. "I'm really glad you did."

He pulls his head back and looks at me.

"Me too." He says while never blinking. His grey eyes are looking straight in my soul.

We dance until the song ends. Then we hear Mike's voice through the mic. We all look at the stage, where Mike is standing. Lauren is holding his hand while standing next to him.

"So, we want to say this has been the best day of our lives. It was great. The food, the ceremony, the people, my wife." He says while looking Lauren up and down. The whole crowd erupting into cheers and yells. "You are the best. And we couldn't have wished for better people, better food, the beach..."

We can all hear Mike is having trouble speaking correctly. He is slurring and starts to repeat everything he just said. Before he makes a bigger fool out of himself, Lauren like the good wife she is, takes over.

"I guess what he is trying to say is: Thank you!" We all laugh and clap. "Thank you all so much for being a part of our special day. I would like to give a special thanks to my mom and dad and Sven and Lilly." She nods her head to her and Mike parents who are standing to the right. They all are holding their glasses up. "And my bridesmaids Kim, Ana and Kate. They were so helpful and accommodating. I owe you guys.'' The crowd again starts to cheer.

I smile at her and give her a handkiss while leaning back against Christian. God, that feels good. His hard muscles against my back. His groin against my ass. I wiggle a little against him, and hear him groan.

"Stop it, Ana. Don't start now. Pay attention." He whispers in my ear.

"I'm paying attention, Mr. Grey. I hear and feel everything." I say while pushing against his hardening member yet again. "Ever-y-thing."

Lauren is done with her speech and tells us it is one song before it's done. Christian grabs me. And while Angels by Robbie Williams starts to play, he sways me around the dancefloor. Holding me tight against him.

"Are you coming up with me?" I ask him after a minute.

"Do you want me to?"

"No, I was asking so I could turn you down once you've said yes." I roll my eyes at him. "Of course I want you to."

He smirks and kisses me. "Then I will."

* * *

After saying goodbye to everyone at the wedding, Christian practically dragged me to words the elevators. The moment we were in and the doors closed, we were all over each other.

And now we are standing in front of my hotel room. I have found the key a minute ago, but Mr. Grey is making it very hard for me to use it. He is kissing and biting my neck while standing behind me. I feel his hands everywhere, my belly, ribs and breasts. It feels amazing. It makes my head spin.

"Come on, baby. Let us in." He whispers, he sounds out of breath.

"I'm trying, but I can't get it in." I whine and sign. This is so frustrating.

"Thank God I never have that problem." I hear him mutter before he yanks the card out of my hands to open the door. He does it in one second, then pushes me through the door, closes it and pushes me against it. It all happens so fast, I feel dizzy.

He grabs my chin and kisses me hard. His tongue having a battle with mine over control. I grab his hair and pull. I can tell he likes that, he just groaned like a horny lion. Not that I know what that sounds like, but still.

My hands go down to the buttons of his shirt, I need to feel his skin. I start with the first button, trying to open it while still kissing him forcefully. But no matter how hard I try it, I can't get it open. I sign in frustration and pull back from the kiss.

"Give me a second to open your shirt. These are really tiny holes." I hear him chuckle and feel him stroke my sides while I keep fumbling with the buttons.

"I can make so many comments about what you just said, but I'm not going to do it. I am a gentleman after all." He says smirking. I roll my eyes. He stands still, waiting patiently, but after a few minutes I'm not even half way through.

"Baby, normally I would give you all the time in the world, but right now, I think I'm going to help you." He says while grabbing my hands and pulling them away from his shirt. Then he start to unbutton the shirt further. "And stop biting your lip."

The shirt is on floor now and before I know it, his lips are on mine again. We stumble across the room until the back of his knees hit the bed. My hands unbutton his pants, which goes surprisingly fast, before I push him on the bed and straddling him.

I kiss his neck, chest and belly while suddenly a wave of nausea comes over me.

"Oh God." I mumble before resting my forehead against his belly, right at his bellybutton.

"Yes baby, I know. Please don't stop." Christian whispers, clearly mistaken my oh God for something good.

I feel his hands in my hair, he tries to move my lips back to his skin.

"Oh Fuck!" I yell and get off of the bed, stumble into the bathroom while hitting everything in my way, and throw everything I have been drinking out in the toilet. Just in time. Jesus, this is awful.

Every time I think I'm done, another wave hits me. It like it keeps on coming. I'm trying really hard to hold my hair up, when I feel two hands taking over.

With one hand he has my hair in a make-shift ponytail, and with his other hand he is stroking my neck.

"Get it out, baby. You'll feel better." I hear him say.

I hate this. I don't want him to see me like this.

"This is horrible. Please go away. You'll never think I'm sexy again after seeing this." I whine right before another wave hits me.

He keeps rubbing my neck while he chuckles.

"I always find you sexy, Ana. Trust me, it is starting to concern me." I feel his hand go down to my back, where he starts to rub in between my shoulderblades. "Just relax and surrender. You'll be feeling better before you know it. "

After a few minutes I indeed feel better.

"You think you can stand?" I hear him ask. I don't have the energy to look up. I just nod and let him pull me to my feet.

"Turn around." He tells me. I look at him. He is standing here, in my bathroom. Shirtless and his dresspants open, a concerned look on his face. What a sight. I would jump his bones if I didn't taste like puke.

I turn around and feel him unbutton my dress before sliding it down my body. He turns on the shower behind him and then gets on his knees to pull down my underwear. Then he gets every bobby-pin out if my hair, before braiding it and putting in on top of my head with one bobby-pin.

"Get in, I'll get you your pajamas." He tells me while leaving for a moment.

I get in the shower. This feels amazing. I grab my body wash and start to wash myself. I just want to get in my bed and sleep. I'm really stopping with drinking alcohol. Not kidding.

Christian returns to the bathroom just as I'm done soaping myself. He is standing behind the glass wall, holding a towel. When I'm done showering, he holds it open for me. He dries me, then dresses me and pulls me up. His hands under my ass, and I'm like a monkey, clinging on him.

He lays me in bed and puts the sheet on me. Then he drops his pants, walks to the other side of the bed and slides in. He turns down the lights and pulls me against him.

"Now sleep, Ana." I hear him whisper in my hair.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." I start but he silences me.

He turns me around so I'm facing him. "Don't. I'm just happy to be here. I like taking care of you, so let me. Close your eyes, I'll be right here when you wake up."

And I do as I'm told. Without giving him my smart mouth or a look. I just turn over again, wiggle against him a few times to find my perfect position and close my eyes. I can feel myself drifting away soon after. His hands stroking my arms, it is a comforting gesture.

I'll make it up to him tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So, I know we are all waiting for the Lemons. And it will happen very, very soon. But there are some little things to cover first. I'm posting two chapters now, because I can;) I hope the waiting for the sexy stuff isn't too horrible. Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 19: The hangover.

I wake up with a huge headache. I'm actually afraid to open my eyes. I can instantly tell this is the worst morning combined with the worst hangover I've ever had. I search for my phone on the nightstand to check the time. When I can't find it while feeling, I have to open my eyes.

I blink a few times. Fuck the light from the window is not even bright, but it really is way too much for me to handle right now. When I look to my left, I am pleasantly surprised. And instantly I'm glad I did opened my eyes.

Christian Grey. Naked except for his boxers. In my bed. Sleeping soundly. He is laying there without the sheet. Every hard, strong muscle on display. If I reach my hand out just an inch, I'll touch him. Maybe not the worst morning after all.

I grab my phone from the nightstand. 8:38. Not as late as I thought. I turn back to Christian. He is looking so peaceful and young right now. I move my hand and put it on his chest. When I see it lying there, I can see how huge he really is. He must work his ass off for this body. His arms are so strong. I can see him lifting me while he pounds into me. Stop it right there, Ana. You have a huge morning breath.

Slowly, I move my nails up and down, scratching him softly. He stirs for a moment and then opens his eyes. He looks around the room and then his eyes find mine. He smiles at me and gets on his side, facing me.

"Good morning, wild one. How do you feel? He asks me. His voice still a little raspy from sleep.

"Hi. My head hurts, but other than that I'm fine." I tell him, my hand moving up and down his chest now.

"No bruises on your legs? You hit the side table pretty hard." He smirks at me.

And then everything comes back to me. Horror. Absolute horror. I kissed him and then almost threw up on him. Jesus. I feel my face go bright red and grab the sheets, pulling them over my head.

"Come on, baby. Don't be shy. I'm not mad." He laughs and searches for me under the covers.

"Shut up. I don't care if you're mad or not. This is so embarrassing. I really should tell you I don't normally throw up from alcohol. I'm a pretty steady drinker. I can function perfectly on alcohol." I tell him. Because I know that is true, I think.

"Right, I would believe that. But you first had trouble opening the door with the keycard and then you weren't able to lose the buttons of my shirt. As cherry to the cake you where about to go down on me, when you suddenly cursed, hit the table, bumped into the doorpost and dragged the sheet along with you, before throwing up every single thing you ate and drank yesterday. We should talk about your alcohol use, Miss Steele."

I look at him in horror. He is enjoying this way too much. And I want the bed to swallow me. We finally get to be in the same room again, we are both in the mood, and then I do that. Why on earth do I like to drink so much?

"Well, Mr. Grey, for once I might actually have to agree with you. My alcohol behavior is about to change drastically. I'm never drinking again. Thank you in advance for helping me with that." I tell him while looking at the ceiling.

I hear him chuckle and then he moves his head to rest it next to mine, on my pillow.

"I have a hard time believing that. Listen, let's get dressed and have some breakfast. You'll feel better when you have some food in your stomach." He says while kissing my cheek and getting out of bed.

"I'm going to my room so I can change. Meet me downstairs in twenty? Is that okay?" He asks, pulling up his dresspants.

"Make it thirty, I want to shower and wash my hair." It's still in the braid he made for me. But I think I can smell out the room with the booze that's in there. Pre and post throwing up.

He nods and then grabs his shirt from the floor before walking through the door. Damn it, now every single woman in the building can see his perfect abs. I don't like that.

* * *

We are sitting at a round table in the restaurant downstairs. Kim and Kate joined us five minutes ago. Both are in the same state as me, hangover and tired. I'm eating a bowl of oatmeal, in hopes I don't throw it out again. Next to me Christian is eating a plate full of eggs, bacon and cheese. Just looking at it makes my stomach jump.

"Looks like you really need to nourish yourself." Kim nods to Christian's plate. "Did you guys burn a lot of calories last night?"

Christian seems to get some food through the wrong way, because he is coughing and then sipping his juice, trying to calm down.

I just roll my eyes at Kim. Why the hell does she always think it's okay to talk about my sexlife like she is living it. When I think about it, it's probably because I tell them everything like they where there. I need to stop doing that.

"No Kim, we didn't actually. I almost threw up my kidneys, then I went straight into a coma while smelling out the whole room. But thanks for asking." I hold up my tea and nod before taking a big sip.

Christian looks at me amused and continues to eat as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ana. Didn't know you were getting upset with me. Jesus, not my fault you didn't get laid." She sneers and I give her the middlefinger.

This is going to be a great day. I can tell. We are all tired, hangover and annoyed. We all just need to go to our rooms and lay in bed the whole day. Else we will fight each other off the island.

Kate is just sitting there, looking at her phone. Sometimes she looks outside. Then back at her phone again. She frowns, then takes a bite of her bagel and starts to type something in rapid pace. I need to talk to her. I feel like I haven't talked to her alone in ages. Tomorrow. I'll talk to her tomorrow.

Mike and Lauren left this morning for their honeymoon. They're going to road trip through Europe. I'm curious how Mike's doing. I could tell he was really drunk. I hope he didn't threw up. I know how much Lau hates that. And now that she is pregnant. Let's just say, if it happened, they probably had their first fight as husband and wife already.

I feel Christian's breath on my ear. "Let's go relax by the pool today. I'm flying home tonight, and I want to spend time with you." He whispers.

I nod and smile. Relaxing by the pool. That'll do me good.

* * *

I'm lying in the sun on a lounge chair, looking at the pool where Christian is swimming. He is wearing sunclasses, has a stubble on his face and his copper hair is highlighted by the sun. I take a moment to rudely check him out. He looks amazing. His jawline is insane, so strong and manly. I want to kiss it. Lick it.

Jesus, I really hate myself for getting so drunk last night. If I didn't get wasted, I would've had an amazing night with Christian. We were totally into it before my stomach decided he wanted to get rid of some things. Then this morning, he was gone before I had the change to properly tell him good morning. And now, he is leaving in a few hours and I'm still worked up as hell.

Christian is hanging on the side of the pool, arms out. He is looking at me and smirking. I think I just got caught.

"You're coming in or what?" He asks me.

"Nah, don't know. I'm kinda good here." I smile at him and make a show out of watching him.

He smirks and then gets out of the pool. Walking towards me, like a true James Bond. Deliciously wet. When he is standing at the end of my chair, he looks at me.

"Are you sure you're good here?" He whispers. His eyes full of mischief.

"I already told..." I start but before I can finish, he rubs his wet hair up my legs, over my belly and against my neck before hanging above my face with his. Then he grabs me by my waist and throws me over his shoulder. Walking back to the pool.

I'm laughing, screaming and yelling, but he keeps walking. Then I give him a hard slap on his ass. And he stops. Doesn't move for a second and then lets me down. My body not leaving his while he slides me from his shoulder. When I see his eyes, I see want and lust.

"I must say, I didn't think I would've been the one who does the spanking." I giggle.

He smirks and then gives me a little push. And I fall in the pool. When I come up, coughing and spitting, I feel two hands around my waist. Instantly, I wrap my legs around him. When I open my eyes, we are nose to nose.

"Me neither." He says before slamming his lips to mine.

Finally. I needed this. His hands go to my ass while mine go to his hair. He is sucking on my lips and tongue, then he pushes his tongue in my mouth. He tastes amazing. I want more.

"I need you." I breathe against his lips. He kisses me again before pulling away. His forehead against mine.

"Not here, baby. Not now. The next time I feel you, we will be alone. In a bed. Where you can scream my name on top of your lungs, without worrying who will hear you." He breathes back.

God, he can talk me through an orgasm if he puts a little work in it.

"But I'm so ready." I whine and he smirks.

"Really? Let me feel." He whispers while I feel his hand on my belly. He is not moving his hand and I know he leaves it up to me.

When I look around, I see one other older couple. They are lying on the chairs to our left. The man is sleeping, I can hear his snores. The women is reading a book, paying absolutely no attention to us.

Fuck it, he is leaving tonight and I want him. I grab his hand and move it into my bikini. I feel his fingers in between my lips, moving straight to my clit. He sucks in a breath and I let out a moan.

"Quiet baby." He whispers and grabs my head, pushing it into his neck.

His fingers work on me in rapid pace. I bite his neck to stop me from screaming. This feels so good. It's embarrassing, but I'm already on the brick of coming.

"I'm close." I breathe into his ear, nipping his earlobe as I do so.

"I can feel it, let go Ana. Come on."

The moment he says this I come. I bite his neck, it takes everything not to scream out his name. I'm shaking. He made me come, just by rubbing me. He didn't touch my nipples. He didn't kiss me. He didn't push inside me. And I'm in heaven.

"That was fast." He says while looking awfully proud of himself.

"Don't be so smug, Mr. Grey. It has been a while. Didn't had anything to do with you or your hands."

Who am I kidding? That was all him. Normally I need way more than just a flick of the finger. But I can't let him know that. Not yet. He needs to prove himself a couple more times before I tell him that. I swim away from him, to the stairs. When I look back I see him following me, a huge smile on his face. He didn't believe a single word I just said to him.

God, he is good.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: And number two for today! Make sure you first read Chapter 19. Thank you all for your reviews, I love reading what you guys think! Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 20: Catching up.

Christian left yesterday. And I miss him already. He asked me repeatedly is I was flying home with him, but I told him no. I have three more days to spend here, and I really need to have some time with Kate en Kim. Especially Kate.

That's why me and Kate are going to town today. Kim is staying at the hotel, she wants to tan. That gives me the perfect opportunity to talk to Kate.

We rented scooters and we are about to leave. I am so excited about this. My dad had a scooter, and I ride it in town there all the time. I think this is going to be the best way to explore Crete.

While I put on my helmet, I hear Kate whine behind me.

"God, no one is looking good with a helmet. It's going to ruin my hair." She brushes her hand through her hair a few times before she tries to put the helmet on, again, without messing up her hair.

I giggle. "Would you rather have your brain smashed out on the road? What if you fall?" I say while starting my scooter.

"I know, I know, let's just hope I'm not meeting the man of my dreams during this trip." She says while also starting her scooter.

"Maybe it's good if you meet him, then he has seen you while looking your worst." I tease her before hitting gas and driving away. I hear her laugh before she shows up next to me.

We drive for about twenty minutes, when we spot a beautiful little restaurant with view over the sea. Because of the height divergences, the restaurant is on a small hill. It's amazing. We stop and decide to drink a coffee before we drive further.

When we head inside, I choose a table while Kate goes to use the restroom. I look out at the sea when I hear my phone. It's Christian.

*Hi Baby, just landed in Seattle. Already pissed off I didn't stay with you. But duty calls. Hope you enjoy yourself. Be safe and don't forget to let me know you think of me. I need to hear it, badly. X*

I smile and decide to answer right away, before Kate returns. I need to give her my full attention when she comes back.

*Hi, glad you are home safe and sound. I'm massively enjoying myself. Kate and me rented scooters and we are currently drinking coffee with a gorgeous view. In between all these exciting things, you still pop in my mind. Lucky you. Good luck with the duty. X*

I smile and put my phone away. I can't believe we are texting like this. It is definitely not what I expected after telling him I don't want to do all the things he wants. But I'm glad he is going to try. We decided that we would meet each other when I come back from Greece. To talk of course. I can't wait.

I'm called out of my thoughts by Kate. "So, what kind of goodies do they have here?" She asks while she grabs the menu.

"I haven't looked yet, but I'm definitely going to try a Frappé. It's iced coffee, but stronger. And with ice cream." I tell her while also scanning the menu.

'I'll have a Latte. Want to share a chocolate cake?" She asks.

"Hell yes!" I giggle while looking at her. "So, how are you darling? Did you enjoy the party?"

She looks at me. "I did. It was beautiful. Lau was gorgeous and she looked so happy. You had fun also, I could tell." She giggles.

I feel my cheeks redden. "I did, God Kate. A part of me hates you for not telling me he was coming. But the bigger part of me is so thankful that you texted him the information of the hotel."

"You're welcome, booboo. I could tell you really like him. The way you looked at him at Lauren's Bachelorette party. And the way he looked at you too, by the way. That was something." She uses the menu to fan her face which makes me giggle.

"I know. It's something. Talking about the Bachelorette, what are things between you and Elliot, is it something too?" I asks her. I haven't heard from her about him. Which is weird, Kate always tells me about every guy she was with.

Before she can answer, a waiter is next to us to take our order. When we told him what we want, I look at Kate expectantly.

He signs and looks to the sea. "I don't know Ana. He was nice, and he has been texting me. But I don't think we are a match." She frowns.

I can tell she is not telling me everything. Come on, Katie, what's on your mind?

"Why not? Did he do something?" I ask her. I really hope he didn't, because then I would have to kill him. And I'm not sure how Christian will take that one.

"Oh no, he didn't do anything. He was sweet and funny. It's not about him. This is more on me." She looks at me. I can see she wants to tell me something, but she looks scarred. And because of that, I get scarred. I hate this.

"What, Kate? Please tell me. What is it?" I beg her. God, what did she do now?

She takes a deep breath. "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone about this. Nobody can know Ana. Not even Kim or Lauren." She looks at me. She is serious. I nod my head. Then she continues. "I like someone, but it is confusing me. Because I have known that someone for a long time. And he is older. Like 8 years older and older in life"

I look at her. "Why is that so horrible Kate? Who is it? Do I know him?" I'm curious. Why is she so shook up about this?

"Kinda." She says.

Kinda? What the hell does that mean? I decide to ask her.

"Kinda? Kate come on, yes or no? Tell me who it is." I'm on the tip of my seat here. And she is not giving anything away. It's annoying.

She is about to tell me more, when our coffee arrives. We thank the waiter and I really want him to go away as fast as possible. But he has other plans.

"So, you beautiful ladies out here on holiday?" He asks us. Not particularly looking at me or at Kate.

"Yes, we are." I say.

"Nice, nice, you like Crete? You here alone?" He asks while leaning on our table, coming a little closer. I know exactly where this is heading.

"Yes, we like it very much. We are here on our honeymoon. We got married a week ago." Kate says while grabbing my hand. Good thinking girl!

We see his behavior change the moment Kate says this.

"Enjoy your coffee." He says before walking back to the bar. We both giggle.

"You are a genius." I tell her while taking a sip off my iced coffee. Shit, this is good.

"You know it." Kate smirks, before she looks at me again. "It's Dean, Ana." She looks at me carefully.

Dean? Do I know a Dean? Wait a minute. Dean Gregory? Dean as in the brother of Kim Gregory? Our Kim? The married with two children under four Dean?

My eyes widen. "Kate! No. You can't do that. He is married. He has two daughters. Oh my God. Kim will kill you. You can't be a home wrecker."

Kate nods her head to everything I say. "You think I didn't think of all that already? I didn't mean to feel all this Ana. God knows I tried to stop my feelings. I tried everything."

"You tried everything? How long exactly is this going on? And what are you doing with him? Do you have an affair with him Kate?" I ramble, my eyes wide. She can't be serious.

"Look, it started at Kim's birthday party. We started talking and I told him about my broken computer. He gave me his number, because he said he could fix it for me. I know, it's straight out of a porn movie." She signs and takes a swing of her coffee. "We texted off and on. We have so many things in conmen Ana. It scares me."

I look at her. "Kate, Kim's birthday is in August. It's June 3rd. Are you telling me this has been going on for ten months?" I'm shocked.

"Not really. We were just texting. In January, he asked me for diner. I told him we couldn't do it. Because of everything you just said. But I couldn't stay away from him Ana. We went to diner, and I felt that spark. That thing what everybody talks about. I feel it with him. We went to a hotel that night. And the next morning I hated myself. I felt so horrible. He told me that his marriage is falling apart. That they only stay together for the kids. I was so confused." I can see she really means it. She has tears in her eyes.

"I told him it was a mistake. Got my house and tried not to think of him. The following months I went home with every guy who was nice to me, in hopes I would feel something with one of them. But I didn't. I only feel it with him. After Elliot, I texted him again. I just couldn't do it anymore. I had to talk to him. And you know what, Ana. He feels the same. I know it's wrong and stupid, but I love him. And I can't tell anybody that. When I looked at Lau and Mike standing there at the altar, I just realized that the man I want that with, already did all of that with someone else. And probably never will be able to do it with me." Now she really is crying.

I get to her and hug her. Poor Kate. Why does this have to happen to her. I believe her when she said she didn't mean for it to happen. She is not a home wrecker. She knows how hard it is when your parents divorce. And Kim, she loves Kim. She would never want to hurt her.

"Ssh, it's okay sweetie. You'll figure it out. I know you will. You are smart. And if this is really what you want, if he is really the one, I'll support you." I tell her. She needs me right now. I told her what I think of it, and I will continue to do that. But right now, she just needs me.

* * *

After our talk, we went to town, shopped until we couldn't carry our bags anymore and then went back to the hotel. Kim was waiting in the restaurant. We ate diner, and then had a walk on the beach. We had fun, and Kate seems happy she has trusted me with her secret. I just hope that Kim will be okay with all of this, no matter how it ends.

After our walk, we all went to our room. I had a shower and now I'm waiting for Christian to call me. He told me he would call me before he goes to work. I'm reading my book to pass time.

I'm almost through the chapter, when my phone rings. There he is.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey." I answer.

"Miss Steele, Good morning." I hear him say. His voice is still raspy from sleep. He really did call me first thing. The thought makes me smile.

"Had fun racing around Crete?" He asks.

"I did! It's beautiful here. The weather is nice, the people are great. And I developed an addiction for pita's. Preferably with gyros and extra tzatziki. It's delicious and I think I'm going to gain twenty pounds in the next two days." I giggle.

I hear him chuckle on the other end. "Glad you are enjoying yourself baby. Happy you can eat again."

"Me too! And you know what, I haven't had a drop of alcohol since you left." I am way too proud of myself.

"I was there yesterday..." I hear him say, while laughing.

"Shut up. This is good." I laugh as well.

"It is good, keep it up! I have to go baby, we'll text, okay?" He says and I hear him get out of bed.

"Okay, bye Christian." I tell him.

And then it's quiet. He doesn't say anything. For a moment I think he hang up on me. But then he speaks.

"Did you just call me Christian?" He asks. I can hear the surprise in his voice.

"I did. Did you like it?" I giggle. God, he is completely boggled.

"Yes, say it again."

"Christian." I whisper. I decide to tease him a little more.

"Christian." I moan. "Christian, your name sounds so good coming from my mouth. Oh God. So good." I moan like a horney call girl. And I can just stop myself from laughing.

He still doesn't speak, but I can hear he's breathing heavy. God, men are so easy sometimes.

"Christian, I'm close. I'm coming, Christian, Christian..." and then I hang up. This is so funny. I actually am laughing really hard right now. On my own.

Then I hear my phone. A text, and when I read it, I instantly stop laughing and know I'm about to get myself off for real.

*Glad to hear you know which name you need to scream when I feast on your pussy the next time we meet. That you know how to moan my name when my big dick is stretching your tight little pussy, pounding you without mercy. Be prepared baby, you just woke the beast. X Christian.*


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: And now they will meet again, and I think this is the moment we all really want to happen. Please review and Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 21: Welcome back.

We are sitting on the plane, and have three hours to go before we land in Seattle. The last three days were amazing. We relaxed, laughed and explored the island. It was great. And now we are back to real life. Work, keeping the house clean and Christian.

Tomorrow I'll go to Christians house. I'm nervous and exited at the same time. Nervous, because the last time I was there, we had sex, and then he was an asshole. Excited, because I get to see him again and because of his text to me three days ago. I hope he is a man of his word. Also, I didn't get to explore his house. And I really want to.

I look at the personal TV in front of me. I need a good movie to pass those three hours. After a few minutes, I spot Harry Potter. God, I'm a sucker for Mr. Potter. I loved the books, and although they left out a lot, the movies really were great as well. I settle on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1. I'm a proud Ron and Hermione shipper, and in that one they are definitely hitting it off. All the tension.

I start the movie and from second number one I'm hooked. After five minutes, I feel someone tapping on my shoulder. I get out my earpiece, hit pause and look up. It's Kim, my fellow Potter nerd.

"Give me an ear will you, you can't watch Mr. Potter without me." She giggles.

I give her one earpiece and hit play again. We snuggle against each other and all I miss is a blanket and popcorn. Gotta love Harry.

* * *

I slept horrible. I have a mayor jetlag and when it was 6:30 am, sleep finally hit me. And now it's 9 and I'm sitting on the couch eating my yoghurt like a zombie. But, I know it will be worth it. Tonight, I'll sleep like a baby, because by then I will be too tired to walk.

After breakfast, I stand in front of my closet. What to wear? Part of me wants to dress up for him. The other part is too tired for that. So I just go casual. Black skinny jeans and his sweater. I know he likes that. I could tell the last time I wore it.

I'm almost ready, when my phone rings. When I look at the caller id, I see it's Kim.

"Kimmie!" I answer.

"Hi dork, you sound very energetic this morning, pardon me for not joining." She giggles and I can hear she is just as tired as me.

"I know, jetlag sucks. But I'm meeting Christian today, so I'm excited." I tell her while putting on my socks, which is more difficult than I thought with one hand.

"Oh, so you're going to burn all that energy so you can sleep good tonight. Clever thinking." She giggles and I join her. "Listen, I need to tell you something. I got home yesterday, and I found an envelope on my doormat. It was a letter from Isa."

The moment she tells me this, my blood is boiling. What the hell does the loony want?

"What did it say?" I ask her, making sure I stay calm until I hear everything.

Kim signs. "That she is sorry and that she is going to Scotland to a clinic. She wants to sober up. She hopes that when she is clean, we can meet up so she can tell me how sorry she is."

That bitch is insane. "You're not giving her that change right, Kim? She is crazy. That behavior was not because of the drugs, that was her." I tell her. I really hope she doesn't go.

"I won't go. Of course not, she hurt me. But I feel bad for her in a way. She spent a night in jail because of me. And now she is going away alone. It makes me sad. She could be sweet." I hear Kimmie say it and I lose it.

"Listen Kim, you are insane if you really think for one moment it is your fault that she spent the night in jail. She was there because she hurt you. That blow could have hit the wrong spot, and then you would've been gone. Do you even realize that? They should have kept her there a lot longer than one night. I don't want to hear this bullshit ever again, do you hear me Kimmie? Never!" I'm yelling at her. I can't believe this. She is so naive sometimes.

'I know, I know. Don't worry. I won't go. I just wanted to tell you." She tells me.

"Do you need me to come over? I will cancel Christian if you need me?" I ask her.

"No, are you insane? You go and have fun. I'll go to my parents. Dean and the girls are coming over as well. Stacey is out of town and Dean needs mom and dad to babysit." She says.

I instantly know where Dean is off to, Kate. Jesus, my only normal friend is Lauren.

"Okay, have fun. And let me know if you need me. Say hi to your parents from me."

"I will. Love you dork. Thanks for setting me straight. Have fun." She tells me.

I smile. "Love you too. Bye."

They are insane, but I do really love them.

* * *

I drove to Escala and am now in front of the gate to the underground garage. And I need a code. Of course I do. This is one of the most expensive buildings in Seattle.

*Hi, I'm downstairs, in front of the garage. Can you let me in?*

I wait and look up, it is really high. The view most be amazing. I didn't really had the chance to see it last time. I did had a great view though. Just not that view.

*I thought I might hear from you. 6729. It is the code for the elevator as well. You can park at one of my spots. See you upstairs. X*

I press in the code and drive into the garage. After some driving around, I find the parking spots. There are six of them. A bit much, don't you think Grey. I park the car and get in the elevator. I'm so excited to see him. I'm actually shaking a bit.

When the doors open, I'm greeted by a deliciously looking Christian Grey. He is wearing a black jeans with a blue t-shirt. It shows off his strong arms perfectly. And he didn't shave. In fact, it looks like he is growing a beard. I like that. I really need to hold myself back right now. I want to jump him.

I walk towards him and stop just a few inches away from him.

"Hi." I smile up at him.

"Miss Steele." He smirks and bends down to kiss my lips. Just a sweet peck. It's cute really.

"Feeling good?" He asks me while looking me up and down. "You've got a tan."

"I know right. I'm super proud of it. It took me 17 hours of laying down, but it pays off." I smirk. I always burn in the sun. Unless I use a high sunscreen. So, I'm really happy I did got a little tan.

"God, the effort." He smirks back and walks to the kitchen.

I follow him, looking around as I go. I see a huge piano in the middle of the living room, right in front of the floor to ceiling windows. To my right, there is a big sitting area. With a gorgeous fireplace that is covering nearly the whole wall. To the left, there is a dinner table with twelve chairs.

I walk to the kitchen were Christian is standing in front of the fridge.

"What do you want to drink?" He asks.

"Do you have juice? I really need to catch up on my vitamins." I tell him. All that meat and Frappé really are not good for you. Those Creek people must live in the gym.

He gets me an orange juice while he goes for coffee. When he is done, he walks to the sitting area. I follow him, again, looking around. It is very big here. And very white. Almost like an office. It nice, but I miss the personal touches, colors.

He sits on the couch.

"Join me?" He asks while looking at me.

I walk to him and smile, before taking a seat next to him.

"So, you're home is very big." I tell him.

He chuckles. "Is that your way of telling me you don't like it?"

I look at him and giggle. "Well, it's just, it doesn't really suit you. You are so full of life and humor and everything. And this place looks so, not full of life and humor." I frown. I hope he understands what I mean.

He laughs. "Right, I have to say, I agree on that. But I actually like it that way. It's my style."

"Okay. Well, if you ever need help redecorating..." I tell him while sipping my juice. "We can do it together. It would be fun!"

"You here for the second time and you already want to change things, Miss Steele. Aren't we moving a bit fast?" He smirks. Oh no, I was joking. Tell him that, Ana. Me and my big mouth.

"I was kidding. It was a joke. You're house is great. I love the view." That's it girl, put focus on the plusses and distract him.

"Thanks, that's why I bought this place. I fell for the view the moment I came out of that elevator." He smiles while looking behind him, at the windows.

I smile and look at him. Do we talk now? Or do we do it another time. I'll leave it up to him.

"You know, I'm really glad you're here. I missed you. I had fun those two days in Crete." He says while watching me carefully.

I blush and smile. "Me too. I'm glad you came."

We look at each other. I smile and he smiles back.

I put my glass down on the side table and get closer to him. I need to touch him. I know we have to talk, and we will. But right now, I feel like we both need something else first. The tension between us is insane. It has been too long. And we both know that it will happen today.

Just as I'm about to reach for him, he beats me to it. He grabs my face in both his hands, pulling me to him so I'm just millimeters away from him. Nose to nose. He looks at me, then puts his thump on my lip, removing it from my teeth.

"Do you know what that does to me?" I asks.

I shake my head no. I do have an idea, but I like it when he talks dirty to me. So I hope he will do that now.

"You look so sexy while doing that. And at the same time innocent. Like you want to show me you're a good girl. As if you are shy around me, which I really doubt." He chuckles. "You have no idea what kind of effect you have on me."

"I think I do." I whisper. "I know what it does to you. And I feel the same. Every time you are near me, I feel it. A pull. That spark. Like I need to be close to you. The first time I was here, I felt it and it confused me. Even scarred me a little bit. But now it makes me feel safe. Because I know you are near me."

I'm a bit in shock by what I just said. This was really deep. But it is the truth.

He smiles and traces my lips with his thump.

"Tell me what you want, Ana. Do you want to stay here and talk?" He asks me.

I think he knows what I want. And I think he wants it too. But he is leaving it up to me, again. It's a big contrast to the man he claimed to be a few weeks ago. But it shows me he is trying. And that's sweet.

I grab his neck and pull him closer. So close my lips are touching his.

"I want you." I whisper against them and then kiss him. Hard. I want to let him feel how much I want him. How sure I am.

He responds immediately. Nipping my lips, biting and sucking. I love his kisses. They are so raw. I open my mouth. And he doesn't waste any time to push his tongue inside my mouth. I can hear him groan. It's driving me crazy.

He pulls me on his lap and puts his hands on my hips, pushing me against his hard erection. I moan. Yes, this is exactly what I want. Him, hard and ready. For me.

He stands and I put my legs around him. I drop my lips to his neck, sucking and biting him while he walks to his bedroom. I feel one of his hands go to my hair, yanking me back from his neck.

It almost hurts. Almost. But it turns me on even more.

"Marking me, Ana?" He whispers. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Oh yes, Mr. Grey. I definitely know.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Couldn't leave you all hanging there. So here we go! Make sure you read chapter 21 first! Have fun and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 22: A proper welcome back.

I carry her to my bedroom, feeling her tight round ass through her jeans. I grab it in a vice grip. She is biting and sucking on my neck, marking my skin. Jesus, this women is going to be the death of me.

I put my hand in her hair, yanking her head back, hard.

"Marking me, Ana? Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I growl at her, throwing her down on my bed. She looks up at me, her face flushed, breathing heavy, her lips swollen and her eyes daring. I take of her shoes, jeans and panties. She is lying on my bed, naked except for my sweater. Damn, I like this sight.

"I need to taste your sweet little pussy baby. I've been dying to for months." I tell her.

It's not a lie. I have been thinking about it, nonstop. Cursing myself for not doing it to her then. I should have explored every little inch of this Goddess. I'm making up for that now.

Getting in between her legs, I run my nose through her slit. She smells like heaven. I use my arms to spread her legs, running my hands under the sweater to her tits. My hands reach their target.

"No bra, naughty girl. Makes it so much easier for me." I say while pulling her nipples between my thump and finger. She arches her back from the bed.

"Christian, please." She begs.

My name. Fuck yes. I nip and lick at the trimmed hair on her pussy. A landing stripe. I love it. I can think of so many things to drive her crazy, involving this small stripe of hair.

"Tell me, baby. What do you need?" I say while blowing on her pussy. She is a squirmer. Sexy as hell.

"Use your mouth on me. Taste me. Please. Now!" She almost screams while grabbing my hair and pulling me to where she needs me. She is looking at me with bewildered eyes. I bite her pussy one time in warning raising my eyebrow, making her yelp and then giggle. When my tongue meets her soft, wet skin, the giggle fades into a soft moan.

I start with her outer lips, then spread them with my tongue and start sucking on her. She moves her pussy in my face, drowning me. I love the way she tastes. Almost sweet. I move down to her opening. Sliding in, I start fucking her with my tongue. Her grip on my hair gets stronger and her upper body starts to shake. I'm still pulling her nipples and she is panting and moaning so hard I think people can hear her down the street. Her legs go stiff and when I bite on her clit she comes. Hard and wet. I feel her dripping down my chin. I'm sure she made a wet spot on my sheets.

She is still panting hard and having aftershocks when I move up her body. Kissing her belly as I go. Her skin is so soft. She looks at me, her eyes glassy and her hands on my cheeks.

"That was amazing." She says and starts kissing me. Her tongue battles with mine. She licks herself of my lips and chin. All the while she keeps her eyes open, looking into mine.

Jesus, she is going to be the death of me.

I pull my head back and look at her face. She looks so gorgeous right now. Her hair sticks to her face and she has a lazy smile on her lips. I move off of her and lay next to her, on my side. With my finger start tracing her lips, down her chin to her neck. I stop at the string attached to my sweater.

"I love seeing you in nothing but my sweater. It's so sexy baby." And I mean it. It does something to me seeing her like this.

"Speaking of clothes, Mr. Grey, I think you are wearing to many." She has a content smile on her lips and looks me up and down.

"Really, Miss Steele? What are you going to do about it?"

She turns on her side so she's facing me and places her hand on my cheek. She strokes my beard while moving her thump over my lips. Then she leans forward and places a soft kiss on them. After that, she strokes her nose with mine. She moves her hands down my chest.

"Take of your shirt." She whispers. For a moment I have a flashback, to our first time together. I was so surprised when she told me what to do. Even more surprised that I did exactly as I was told. Just like now.

"You're body is amazing, Christian." She says when I get myself out of my shirt and lay back down.

"I'm happy you enjoy it. I like working out. I do it almost every day before or after work. It helps me clear my mind." I tell her.

Her hands move down to my jeans. While she fumbles to get them loose, she places small kisses on my chest. I burry my nose in her hair. She smells like strawberry.

When she finally gets me out of my clothes, she grabs my member in her hand. She looks down while stroking me softly.

"You know, you have a huge dick." She says while she giggles. "I mean look, I need two hands and I still don't cover the whole thing." She's holding the base of my dick in her two hands.

I chuckle and kiss her head while taking her in my arms. "Thanks, babe. But your hands are small."

"No, no, you are really big. I've never seen a dick this big before." She says while still holding onto him.

I get a strange feeling after that comment. I hate the thought of her having seen or touched another dick then mine. Fucking jealousy, again. In all my relationships, I have never been jealous. And now all off the sudden, I think of murdering people. Insanity.

I shake it off for now and get my focus back on Ana. She is still looking at my dick, moving her hands up and down slowly. It feels good.

"Ana?" I ask getting her attention. She looks up with those ocean blue eyes. So beautiful. "Can I take off the sweater? I want to feel you against me."

She nods her head and sits up. Putting her hands above her head she looks at me expectedly. I get on my knees as well en take my sweater off of her. She then lies back down, stretching her arms out, reaching for me. Smile and get on top of her, her arms immediately tighten around me.

"I want to feel you stretch me again so bad, Christian." She whispers in my ear. I'm rock hard and ready to go in a second. It's like my dick is her puppet.

While kissing her deeply, I reach for the nightstand, looking for a condom. When I found one, I put the foil package in her mouth. She grabs it with her teeth and I pull the package open. I roll the condom on and then look at her. She is absolutely stunning.

I grab her leg, wrap it around my hip and then slide in to her in one hard trust. She is so fucking tight and warm. Fuck, no wonder I couldn't get her out of my head.

"God Ana, you feel so good. I missed this. I missed your perfect pussy. Tell me what you feel." I need to hear her.

"Fuck, so, so good." she mutters, her head thrown back a little and her eyes closed.

I keep trusting in and out, my whole body covering hers. One of her hands is on my shoulder blade, the other one on my ass. I feel her nails digging in my skin. She is moaning and panting in my ear.

"Christian?" She asks after a couple of minutes.

I look up from her neck and see her face. Her cheeks are flushed and she is biting her lip. She looks nervous, like she wants something but doesn't dare to ask. I keep rocking inside of her in a gently pace.

"What is it Ana? Tell me." I say while running my nose along hers.

"Do you think you can maybe... talk to me?" Now she is actually blushing. So fucking cute.

"Talk to you how, baby?" I ask her, still not stopping my thrusts. I know what she wants, I just love teasing her a bit.

She groans and covers her face with one of her arms. This is new, she is always so open in what she thinks. But now she is ashamed? I stop moving and remove her arm.

"Don't hide, Ana. I want you to always tell me what you want. Never be ashamed of asking me for what you want, okay? Promise me."

She nods and takes a deep breath. "I promise."

"Good." I say while resuming my thrusts. "So, you want me to talk to you baby? Do you want me to tell you how good your tight, little pussy feels? How I love it when you use your nails on my skin? How I can almost not hold myself back when I hear you moan my name in my ear?"

"Yes, God yes." She whispers and then bites my neck.

That sends me over the edge. My body stiffens and I come while breathing her name in her ear, holding her tight to me. She wraps her limps around me and lazily moves her hand up and down my spine. When I move my hand between us to give her a release as well, she grabs it to stop me.

"Don't. It was perfect just like this." She whispers and I can see she is on the brick of falling asleep. God, this is good.

So. Fucking. Good.

* * *

Ana is sleeping with her head on my chest. Lightly snoring, while her arm is over my belly and her legs are tangled with mine. She fell asleep so fast, I can tell she has a jetlag. I move my hand through her hair, massaging her head with my fingers. I can hear her moan in her sleep. I like that. I can do a lot of things to her while she sleeps and make her moan exactly like that.

I think about the last couple of days. Damn, was I surprised when she told me what she wanted. She got straight to the point. Without even blinking she told me it was her way or no way. And the only thing I could think was.. her really.

Ana. The women that makes me want to be different. That makes me want to change the things I normally do. Even though I'm almost sure I can't. Even though I know I'm not good enough for her, I can't handle the thought of her with someone else. Maybe that's the main reason I told her I would try. Jealousy. The word keeps coming back. And it is fucking my head.

She told me she was open to trying new things with me, when she trusts me for one hundred percent. I know I have to work on that. I treated her horrible. And I understand that I need to step up my game to make up for that. But how the hell do I do that? At least she is lying next to me right now. And after what we just did together, I think I'm on the right way. I'm not there by long shot, but I'm hiding the right direction.

I feel her cuddle against me, her breath on my chest. And for a moment I just close my eyes. Letting in the feeling of her naked form against me. Her warm body, cuddled up against mine. I can get myself through the day doing this. I'm relaxed, got the woman who is driving me nuts right next to me and for the first time in a long time, work is not on my mind. Yes, this is a fine day.

* * *

I wake up when I feel Ana move away from me. I slowly open my eyes and see that it is dark outside. What the fuck? The last time I checked it was 4 pm. How long did I sleep?

When I look at Ana, I see her sitting on my bed. She is moving her hands through her hair, with her back to me. What a sight. If I knew she would let me, I'd make a picture of her, sitting just like this. Her naked back in the moonlight, her hair in her hands showing me her perfect neck. So fucking graceful and sexy. Without even making an effort.

She feels my eyes on her and turns around. Then she lays down, her face to me.

"Hi." She smiles.

"Hi." I reply grinning. "I can't remember the last time I slept during the day. What time is it?"

She sits up again, searching for something on the floor. Then she gets on her belly, ass in the air, while she bends over to grab something from the floor. Holy fuck.

Don't do it, Grey. I try to reason. But my body and mind are not working together. I get from the bed and smack her left asscheek. Hard. Immediately I see my handprint. I feel proud as hell, but fuck. She is going to cut my balls off.

She jerks her head back, eyes wide. Say something, dipshit. Make up for it. Tell her your sorry.

"That was for spanking me in Crete. You owed me one baby." I tell her. Fucking idiot.

"Seriously, Grey?" She asks. "I spanked you over your swim trunks. And I didn't even hit you hard. My ass is burning like hell and it's red with your whole handprint."

"I'm sorry, baby. Your ass just looked too perfect. I couldn't stop myself. How can I make it up to you?" I try to show her my best puppy eyes.

She smirks and lies down on her belly, her face on the pillow. "You should kiss it better." She tells me, a blush spreading over her face. Hell yeah, baby. You don't have to say that again.

I get on my knees next to her. I bend down and first move my beard over her red cheek. Then, I kiss the red handprint. Making sure I cover every spot with a kiss. When I'm done, I look at her face. She is beet red. But she does look at me. A smile on her face. I lay down next to her.

"Your forgiven. It's 8:25." She says. "We've slept for a few hours."

"Are you hungry? Do you want to eat here or do you want to go?" I ask her. I hope she'll stay. We can eat together and talk.

"It depends. Are you going to cook for me?" She quirks her eyebrow.

"I can warm something up for us? I'm not really a great cook. I actually have a housekeeper from Monday to Friday, she always makes me diner. I gave her the day off today. In the weekends I mostly go out, eat at my parents or heat something from the freezer." I admit to her. Fuck, this is why mom wanted to teach me how to cook.

I gave Miss Jones the day off. I wanted to be completely alone with Ana today. Now I'm actually thinking about getting her in the kitchen, asap.

"That's very fancy, Mr. Grey. How about I'll teach you how to make diner sometime? We can order something now if you want?" She says and gives me a kiss.

I smile. "Deal. You can choose tonight. I basically eat everything."

She jumps out of bed, grabs her panties from the floor and puts them on. Then she grabs my t-shirt and puts that on as well. Fuck, it really does something to me, seeing her in my clothes. I look at her while she walks to the door. Before she leaves my bedroom, she turns around.

"Stop starring at my perfect ass and get out. I'm hungry." She says before walking out of sight.

I smile and get out of bed. This woman is really going to turn my world upside down.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Chapter 23 already! I'm so glad that you all are anjoying this, means I get to write even more. See you all tomorrow. Please review and Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 23: All in.

After Christian followed me to the living room, we decided to go for pizza. Well, I decided that. I have a feeling that Mr. Grey has a very healthy lifestyle, because he didn't seem happy about my choice for pizza. He also didn't want Chinese or burgers. Too bad for him he already told me I could choose. Normally I am a very healthy eater, but I still have four days vacation left. When I get back to work Monday, I will go the gym and eat good food again. Now, I have my cheatweek.

We're sitting in the huge media room, pizzaboxes on our lap and Christian is scrolling trough Netflix. We are sitting here for thirty minutes and still have not reach an agreement on the movie. You'd think he would act like a gentleman and let me pick. But no, he wants to watch some ghost movie. And I hate ghosts.

"How about that one?" I opt when I see Taken pass by. I love that movie. Hello, Liam Neeson.

"I've already seen that movie two times. My sister always picks that one." He says while shoving a piece of pizza in his mouth.

I sign. "Well, maybe we should just talk then, my pizza is almost gone and I bet we're not going to find a movie in the next hour because you're being so stubborn."

"Alright." He says while throwing the remote away. "Talk to me, baby." He winks while taking another bite.

"Tell me more about your family?" I ask. I'm curious. He seems to have busy life. I wonder what his family is like. He told me he has a sister, and of course I have met Elliot. But other than that we never really talked about it. We where always getting on different subjects.

He smirks. "Okay, my mother her name is Grace, she's a doctor and works at the hospital here in Seattle. My dad Carrick is a lawyer and has his own business in that. They live at Bellevue, in the house I grew up in. As you know I have one older brother, Elliot, and you have seen way too much of him already. And then my little sister, Mia. She resample's everything you hear about little sisters. Has me wrapped around her little finger. She actually lives in Paris, where she owns a lunchroom. We are very close"

He speaks about them with a smile on his face. I can tell he loves them.

''And your friends? What about those guys that where with you when we met?'' I ask him.

That where Tom and John. I know Tom for 12 years. That night was his Bachelor Party. He married three weeks after that day, to Lena. John first was a friend of Tom, but we got to know each other since he always joined us. He is a shrink, so you can have deep conversations with him. My best friend is by far Elliot. Growing up, we always were together, even though he is 4 years older than me. He always got my back when I was in trouble at school. Told every kid that my older brother was a huge guy and would beat the shit out of them. I looked up at him. Later on, when we were teenagers, we started working out together and he always got me into the good bars and introduces me to older girls. He is great.'' He smiles as he tells me this.

For a moment I feel jealous. So Elliot introduces him to stupid sluts. I don't like that idea. As if he can read my mind, I can hear him chuckle.

''Don't worry Ana. That was a long time ago. Now I'm old and confident enough to talk to pretty ladies with brown hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes on my own.'' He winks at me.

It makes me giggle. I just have to accept that this man has a past that involve lots of women. And a very kinky, colorful past. I just don't really like to know all that stuff. At least not right now. I'm sure that we will reach that point sometime that I want to know, just not now.

"And you? What about your family? He asks after a moment, bringing my attention back to him.

"My biological father died before I was born, so I've only seen pictures of him. My mother was alone with me the first couple of years. I don't have any siblings. Then when I was 6 years old, she married Ray. He is the best. He adopted me and raised me like I'm his own. He is my dad in every way but blood. I had a amazing childhood. But then my mother died when I was 15. She had an aggressive form of breast cancer. It was horrible. I was a teenager, and I needed my mom so bad. But Ray did a great job. He help me with school and took care of me. And when I wanted to move away, he supported me." I tell him.

This is nice. So normal.

"I'm sorry about your mother. That must have been awful. Was she sick for long?" He asks, reaching for my hand.

I look at our hands, the strokes of his thump feel nice. It's a sweet gesture.

"Yeah, she fought for about two years. In the end she was done. She couldn't do it anymore. She was the strongest women I've ever known. Even though she was sick, she always made sure she was the best mom for me. She did all the things every mother does with her daughter. One day, she got me tickets for a concert of my favorite boyband. A day before the concert, her hair started to fall out badly. So she decided to shave it all off. She still took me the next day, bald and all. She didn't care. She just wanted to go and keep her promise to me." I tell him.

"The first years without mom, I couldn't talk about her without crying. So I tried to avoid it as much as possible. It just hurt too much. But now I can only feel so proud of her. It still hurts. But I love telling people about her. She is a big part of who I am. She raised me to be a strong, independent women. She taught me how to love and she showed me that there is always something to be thankful of, even when you are at a very dark place. She is my hero."

"She must have been an extraordinary women." He says. "Are you close with Ray?"

I smile thinking about Ray. I really should call the old man. "Yes, he is great. Unfortunately I don't see him as much as I would like. But we call every week. He actually started dating again. Like on websites and stuff." I snort.

He looks at me amused. His eyes shining with humor. But also something else. Endearment? I don't know, but it makes me feel shy.

"Have you told him about me?" He asks.

The question is taken me by surprise. We haven't even decided what we are officially.

"Uhm, no. That would have been awkward. 'Hey dad, just wanted to let you know, I had mindblowing sex with a billionaire, that I met in a club while dancing for him. But he was an asshole afterwards and he practically kicked me out. I haven't talked to him since.' I don't tell my dad that stuff. He wouldn't want to know that, I'm his little girl." I tell him. Ray would murder him if he knew that.

He laughs. Really hard actually. I look at him with wide, amused eyes and snort. He can be such a dork. That really suits me.

"I didn't mean that part. I meant the part where we lunched and the part where I followed you to Crete." He says after calming down a bit.

"But what would I tell him? I have no idea what we are. I mean, I know you want to try, but you are also my boss. And how are you going to fulfill your needs when I'm not able to give that to you?" I think it is best if we have this talk now.

He looks at me and then places his pizzabox on the table in front of us. He is going serious now, I can tell.

"I don't know, we have to see along the way I guess. Maybe, when you feel comfortable enough, we can compromise. If not, then I'll find another way to deal with it. Without cheating on you or hurting you. I have never felt something like this, Ana. But I know that this is so much more, and that it will be worth it. You are worth it. I just know that." He takes a deep breath before he continues.

"As for SIP. If you really can't handle that, if it's really such a hard limit, I'll sell it. I'll make sure I talk to Ross tomorrow and be done with it by the end of the week. But it is business, Ana. It is my job to buy companies. And I only bought SIP because Ross wants in publishing. I don't do anything in that department. It's all Ross. I'm asking you to trust me on that. If you can't do that, I'll sell it. I'm not loosing you over something like that, but think about it carefully. That's a big thing to do, we only just got it. All I ask is for you to try."

Now I feel horrible. He would cell SIP for me? That can only mean he is really serious about all this. He is trying for me, the least I can do is return that favor. Trust him on that part, Ana.

"I'll try." I tell him softly, still a bit stunned by his devotion towards me.

He smiles. "That's all I ask." He kisses my lips before pulling away to look at me again.

"Why I asked you about your dad... There is going to come a moment when the press is going to find out about us. I mean, I would like to show you off at an event or take you out. They will find out and they will publish that story. I can't protect you from that. Unfortunately that is one of the fucked up sides of being me. There is a huge interest in my lovelife. We are lucky that there isn't a story as we speak, considering the fact we were in Mile High together two times. And on Crete and in a lunchroom. I just thought you might want to tell your dad about us in person." He says, watching me carefully for my reaction.

Jesus, press. I hadn't thought about that. How am I going to handle that? I like my life the way it is. I don't want to be in the spotlight. I'm not even on social media because I don't like the idea of personal things all over the internet for everybody to watch. I decide to park that thought for now. I talk to him about that later. Back to talking to parents for now.

"What should I tell him? What did you tell your parents about me?" I throw it back at him.

"Nothing yet. But I hope I can tell them that I have a girlfriend, after tonight." He looks at me, his eyes dancing. But a little nervous as well.

I can feel myself blush. He really wants me. And boy, do I want him as mine. He is right, we'll figure it out along the way. And if we don't, then we'll see that too. I need to start living in the moment. Stop over thinking every little thing and just go with the flow.

"Are you going to ask me?" I smile at him. I feel like a fifteen year old all over again.

"Would you say yes? Else I just keep it like this." he smirks while pulling me on his lap, my legs on both his sides.

I nod. "Ask me." I whisper.

His eyes get darker and his face comes closer. His forehead is leaning against mine. I feel his breath on my lips. God, how can he turn me on this much by just moving closer to me. It is insane.

"Ana," he starts, his voice dripping with want and lust. "I want you. All of you. And I want all of you to be only mine. I want the good you and the bad you. I want you to come to me when you need someone to talk to, someone to laugh with, someone to cry with, someone to get drunk with or someone to fuck with. I want to explore this, explore us and you further. Are you up for that?"

I can feel him through his jeans. Fuck. I know it is going to be hard. And I have no idea where this is going to end. But it is us. And I want us.

"I am." I say against his lips. I close my eyes and roll my hips so I can feel him where I need him.

He grabs my chin, making my eyes open again.

"Say it." He growls.

"I'm up for that." I immediately tell him, eager as hell. I want him.

"That makes me yours, Ana." He says before kissing me deep and hard.

We are fighting for dominance. My belly tightens in anticipation. I can't wait anymore. I need to feel him inside me. I want to seal the deal. He is mine. I let him take control over the kiss, while moving my hands to his sweatpants to get out his dick. When I did that, I move my panties to the side and slide onto him. Mine, every glorious inch of this man is mine.

We both hiss at the contact, before he grabs my hips in a vice grip, stopping me before I even started moving.

"Condom, Ana." He pants.

"I'm on the shot, I promise you I'm clean." I whisper against his lips.

"Me too. I'm clean." He breaths.

We look at each other. Him inside of me. I can feel him throbbing. He is so big. His hands are on my hips and my arms hang around his neck, hands playing with his hair. Nose to nose.

"We're really doing this? You're my girl now?" He quietly asks, rubbing my nose with his.

I nod and give him a sweet smile. "We are. I'm your girl."

He gives me a sweet kiss.

"You feel so good without anything on, Ana. So fucking warm. So wet. The way you squeeze me is amazing baby. So tight."

The things he is saying to me, nobody has ever said those things before. It is such a turn on, the way he talks to me. He talks like he is in heaven. And it makes me feel confident. Like it is almost as good for him as it is for me.

"Get out of that head of yours and move it, woman." He says while slapping my panty covert ass. Not hard, more playful. But enough to get me out of my thoughts.

I smirk and start moving my hips slowly. Up and down. Making sure I let him feel every inch of my pussy. He groans and throws his head back, eyes closed. What a fission, this man in the throes of passion.

And for my eyes only. Because he is all mine.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Not going to bother all of you with a long note from me. Hihi. :) So, here we go! Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 24: Meeting the Grey's.

It is Sunday and the last day of my vacation. Tomorrow, real life starts again. It's okay though, I love my job and the consistency of it. I'm over my jetlag, thank God. But now there is another matter at hand. Nervousness. Huge nervousness. Why? Because Christian invited me to the Sunday brunch at his parents' house.

I've never met my boyfriend's parents before. Probably because I never really had a serious boyfriend, but still. After Christian officially asked me, he couldn't wait for me to meet his parents. He called them in my presents, and without even talking to me, he told them he would bring me home Sunday. I practically heard his mother scream on the other hand.

On one hand, I think it is really sweet that he wants to show me off. He is deadly serious about us and so determined to make this work. It's sweet. A guy never made it so clear to me that he wants me. But on the other hand, I wouldn't have minded it if we kept it quiet for a little while. Just us in our own bubble. I kind of liked the idea of that.

But, as the fact is that I'm going today, I'm standing with my phone in my hand right now. It's only fair to call dad and tell him about Christian. I'm not really nervous about telling him. I'm 27 years old, he probably knows it is going to happen anytime soon.

I select his number and call. After three tones, he answers the phone. The same way he always does when I call him and it makes me smile every time. I'm such a daddy's girl.

"Hi Peanut, how are you sweetheart?"

"Hi daddy, I'm good. You? And how is Simba?" I ask.

Simba is my dad's dog. A Labrador. He is brown and huge, but the kindest dog you'll ever meet. We got him ten years ago, when he was just eight weeks old. He is my best friend. But, he is getting a little old now.

"Simba's fine. Misses his favorite girl as well. We made a habit of napping from 1:30 to 3:00. We are getting older you know." He says.

"Right, good for you two. But don't get lazy daddy, you once were so fit." I giggle.

He chuckles. "You know me sweetheart, always busy. I got that old truck of mine going again. Still rides like a babe. When you come over, we are going to take her for a good drive."

He sounds so excited about this. And it makes me excited as well. I love driving. I can be a huge tomboy, especially around my dad.

"Can't wait! But you understand that I will be behind the wheel, right?" I tell him. Of course he knows.

"Yeah, I'll let you drive. Don't worry. Me and Simba will be sitting in the car enjoying the ride. We can drive to Monty's. They have a new burger I need to try out."

I chuckle. My dad and burgers is like the true Tindermatch. He can't live without burgers once a week.

"Can't wait." I tell him, while taking a deep breath. I think this is a good time. "Is there room for one more person?"

For a few seconds, I hear him thinking. Then he responds.

"I have a feeling you're not talking about one of your girlfriends here." He says.

"Your right. I'm not. I have met someone a few weeks ago. And I would like for you to meet him." I tell him. Now I do feel nervous.

"What's his name, how old is he and what does he do for a living?" Straight to the point. I love that about dad. No bullshit. I definitely got that from him.

"His name is Christian, he is 33 years old and he owns his own company. Grey Enterprises Holdings. Do you know it?" I doubt he does. Dad works in a garage now a days. He doesn't keep up with who is hot and who is not.

"Afraid I have never heard of it. But, glad to hear he has a decent job." He mutters.

I roll my eyes. Kind of more than decent dad. It is insane really, the wealthy life of Mr. Grey. And I have only seen his house and two cars.

"Yeah, it is a decent guy too. He really wants to meet you." I tell him.

"Really? So it is serious then? You and him? How long do you know him, where did you two meet?"

Oh shit. Okay, just don't tell him everything, Ana. That's not lying.

"We met in a club almost 4 months ago. But we decided to give it a try after Lau and Mike's wedding. He flew to Crete to surprise me. I really like him daddy." I tell him. No lies, just leaving out a bit.

"Well, then I can't wait to meet him. If you want me to meet him, he must be special to you." I hear him take a sip from his drink. "So, when can I expect the both of you?"

I was thinking about going next weekend, right after work on Friday. But I have to talk to Christian about that first.

"Let me talk to him about that, and then I will text you, okay? I don't know his schedule. But I will come over very soon. I promise."

"That's fine peanut. So, how was the wedding? Did I miss anything good?" He asks.

Dad was invited, but he is seriously afraid of flying. Twenty hours in a plane was something he just couldn't do. He hated it, because he loves Lauren. But unfortunately the fear was to big.

"Oh, it was just perfect. She was so happy and the location was amazing. And the weather, just the best. The whole island for that matter. It was beautiful and the food was just insane. I made lots of pictures, I'll show you when I come over." I tell him while smiling. It was really magical, for more reasons than just Lauren and Mike.

"Can't wait, sweetheart. Talk soon alright. I have to take out Simba. We are going to take a long walk today, the weather is good and I can use the workout." I laugh. It is really his baby.

''Talk soon daddy. Love you."

"Love you too, peanut." He says before he hangs up.

That wasn't so bad. Now, what to wear?

* * *

Christian and me are sitting in his R8. In ten minutes, we will arrive at his parents' house. I really am getting more nervous by the minute. This is really not my thing, at all.

Christian grabs my hand, stopping me from fumbling with my skirt. He intertwines our fingers before giving my hand a kiss.

"It's going to be fine baby. Trust me. They won't give you a hard time. Just be yourself. They will like you just the way you are." He tells me while his lips are still running over my hand. I think he is smelling at my skin too.

"I know that. It's just a first for me. Meeting parents. I have no idea how this works." I tell him.

He chuckles. "Just introduce yourself and talk. I know you can do that. You did way more with me the first time we met." He winks.

I feel myself blush. What a night was that.

"I had a few drinks that night, Mr. Grey. I doubt I can do that now. It is 11 am. I will really make a horrible impression." I tell him while rolling my eyes.

"Want me to cut the tension a bit? I know a few ways." He grins while letting go of my hand and placing it on my thigh.

God, I wish he would. It would really help me relax a bit. But also very hot and sweaty. And the temperature outside isn't helping with cooling down either.

"After." I whisper while grabbing his hand, holding it with mine again.

"Careful baby, make sure you keep your promise. I. Can't. Wait." He says while moving my hand to his mouth again, only this time to bite in my pinky.

Me neither. Fuck, me neither.

We are sitting at a huge, round table in the garden. There is food for a whole homeless shelter and conversation is flowing easily. Christian's parents are here of course, and Elliot and Mia. Mia came over from Paris this weekend. She is really sweet and easy going. She is the same age as me, which helps me relax a bit. Christian's grandparents are also here. He really did go all out in me meeting his family.

They are all very nice and welcoming though. I have no idea why I was so nervous.

"So, Christian and Ana, how did you two meet each other?" Christian's grandfather Theo asks.

Before Christian or me can answer however, Elliot speaks up.

"I'll tell you that one, I was sitting first row and Christian was looking Ana up and down before he..." Elliot starts but gets a kick from Christian under the table.

"Thanks Ell, shut up now." Christian hisses. It makes me giggle. Elliot reminds me of Kim sometimes. Just as outgoing, excited and absolutely no filter at all.

"We met at a club, Gramps. Ana was there with her friends and I was there with that douchebag over there." He nods at Elliot who is now giving him the finger. "We started talking and last week we decided to give it a go." He smiles while looking at me.

"You gave it a go way sooner, bro." I hear Elliot mutter, which is making me laugh out loud now. I think it are the nerves but Elliot is also very funny.

Grace smacks Elliot on his head while Mia is laughing also. Christian flips his finger back at Elliot now. Even Christian's grandparents are chuckling.

"Well, you two are a lovely couple." Christian's grandmother tell us while clapping her hands.

"Thanks Grams, I agree. We're good together." Christian answers while finding my hand under the table, giving it a squeeze.

I smile at him. He looks so happy and relaxed around his family. I can tell he loves to spend time with them.

''And Ana, Chris told us you work at a publishing company? Any recommendations?'' Mia ask me.

I smile, I love talking about my job. ''I do. I'm the Fiction Editor at Seattle Independent Publishing. I have been working there for five and a half years now. I love it. I love reading books and discovering new talent. I can get you a few names if you want? If you tell me what kind of genres you like, I can send you some eBooks as well?'' Mia claps her hands at that, which makes me laugh. She has a carefree, positive soul. I can instantly tell.

''Oh, that would be so great! I love to read on my small balcony in Paris. In this time of year, the weather is just perfect there to read a good book on the balcony with a warm tea and a blanked.'' She tells me.

Now I'm jealous. I would love to go to Paris some time. And what Mia just described sounds pretty much like heaven to me.

"Chris, any plans for your birthday next week? Are you celebrating it Saturday or Sunday? The 18th is on a Monday, but since everybody is working then, I assume you'll celebrate it in the weekend?" His father asks him.

I look at him with big eyes. It is his birthday in a week? He could have told me. What am I supposed to buy him? I need way more than a week to think of something original.

"Haven't thought about it, but maybe just diner? I'm turning 34. It's not a huge thing." He says while looking anywhere but me. I think he is cursing himself for not telling me. That's cute and totally needed.

"Oh, please let me make the bites?" Mia yells excited. "I want to try some new things for in the shop, and you guys are my perfect testpanel!"

"That's settled then, Mia does the food, I make sure there is enough to drink. You can all come over Saturday. Let's say 6:30." Christian says, all business. I can tell he is a big CEO. He looks so comfortable making decisions.

The rest of the brunch is great. There is a lot of talking going on. The bond Christian has with Elliot and Mia is great. And seeing it makes we wonder what it would have been like if I had any siblings. It probably would be like the bond I have with Kim, Kate and Lauren. They are more than friends. They're my family. I hope Christian can develop a good bond with them as well.

* * *

After lunch, Christian, Elliot and Carrick decide to play a game of basketball in the yard. I'm sitting on the terrace with Grace and Mia. Christian's grandparents have left thirty minutes ago.

"I'm so happy you could join us, Ana. It's good to see Christian with someone like you. I can tell he likes you very much." Grace says. I blush at her comment. It's nice to hear from his mom, she knows him best after all.

"Yes!" Mia agrees. "He was so cute when he called me the other day to tell me about you. Like a lovesick puppy. He kept on telling me how great you were." She claps her hands in excitement yet again. The energy of this girl is truly amazing.

"Thank you, I'm happy to meet all of you. Christian talks very loving over all of you. It is nice to see him so happy and relaxed around here. I feel like I truly got to know him a little better." I smile while looking at him.

He looks so good. He is a little sweaty from playing, his hair all messy and his face so happy. He is enjoying himself and I enjoy watching him be so carefree. He feels my eyes on him, and gives me a wave. I wave back and then look back at Grace and Mia. They have a sweet smile on their faces.

"Christian always was the boy every lady went after. When he was just five years old, he was playing on the beach in the sand. He made a group of girls sand cakes. I think they were around sixteen. All of them swooned away for his grey eyes and copper hair. A true charmer, even then." Grace tells me proud.

I smile. I can see little Christian do that. He bought me brownies after all. I wonder what his parents know about his lifestyle. I don't think they know anything about it, but they do seem very close. I'll have to ask him that, sometime.

After twenty minutes, the guys are done and join us at the terrace. Christian stands behind my seat and wraps his arms around my shoulder. I shudder at the contact. He smells delicious. Sweaty and strong. It makes me wet.

I think he can tell because I can hear him chuckle in my ear.

"Hang on baby, we'll get there." He whispers before kissing my cheek. "I think Ana and me are going to head home.''

I nod my head and smile up at him.

''Thank you for the delicious lunch Mr. and Mrs. Grey. I had fun.'' I tell them while walking towards them to say goodbye.

''Call me Grace, sweetheart. It was lovely meeting you.'' She says and hugs me. It takes me a bit by surprise but I hug her back. It is sweet.

''Great to meet you, Ana. We will see each other Saturday I assume?'' Carrick asks me.

Before I can answer though, Christian speaks up. ''She'll be there. Can't celebrate my birthday without my girl.'' He gives me a kiss on my cheek before saying goodbye to Elliot and Mia.

''Good, drive safely.'' Carrick says before offering him my hand. I can tell he is a little more careful than his wife. That's okay, though. I'm fine shaking hands as well.

''Ready baby?'' Christian asks me, already standing by the door holding it open for me.

"So ready." I tell him when I walk through the door, hopefully not to loud.

He knows exactly what I'm thinking. I love that. Our secret language.

"Let's go then." He slaps my ass before following me to the car.

I'm shocked that he just did that while his parents were standing there. He sees me looking embarrassed and pulls me to him, placing his arm around my shoulder.

''Stop that, Ana. My parents are just happy I'm happy. They won't think anything weird. They were young once. Now get your perfect ass in my car, I'm sick of sharing you and you made a promise to me.'' He says, opening the door of his car for me.

Alright, Mr. Grey. Whatever you say.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: You might need a cooling down after this one, just thought I'd give you a warning! ;) Thank you all so much for your support. Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 25: Burning love.

It is Friday and the week has flown by. Tonight I'm meeting the girls for a night of catching up. Lauren is still on honeymoon, but Kate and Kim are game. I can't wait. I really need to tell them everything about Christian. I'm so excited.

Christian and me are really the annoying newborn couple. We text each other constantly. Hannah asked several times this week why I have such a huge smile on my face when my phone goes off.

I've told Christian I want to keep our relationship as quiet as possible. I'm okay with family and friends, but I want to keep out the rest of the world for as long as we can. I'm not ready to tell everybody, let alone the attention it is going to get from press and media. I like it just like this. We can sneak around and go on undercover dates. I have no idea how yet, but I'm sure we can figure something out.

Christian came to my place Wednesday. I made lasagna. The plan was for us to cook together, but Christian ended up working late, so in the end I made it and he just joined to eat it. It was nice. We had a nice talk and I tried to figured out some of his hobbies, in hopes I could use it for inspiration on his present. But no such luck. The man has a boat, a helicopter, several cars and a house in New York, London and Aspen. Outside of the fact that I wasn't planning on getting him anything like that, I can't very well give him a homemade card with Happy Birthday. I had to step up my game.

So, I did came up with something nice, I think. I booked a night in a cute little Bed&Breakfast, close to here I grew up in Montesano. It is in the middle of nowhere, so I think we can be a couple without being seen. I decided to show him my favorite places there. He told me repeatedly that he wants to get to know me. What better place to start then where I was born and raised? Also, since we can't visit Ray this weekend, I was thinking of going to Ray as well.

I also have a few little gifts for him. But nothing expensive or big. I have found some cufflinks in a small second hand shop, they almost have the same grey color as his eyes. They where only a couple of dollars, but I think he will like them. I know he wears cufflinks to work. I love going to those shops. I can spend hours searching for hidden goods. Lauren likes it too. We do it together sometimes. It's so much fun.

I also got him a cookbook, which is kind of a joke. But I thought we could make recipes out of that book together. I did promise him I would teach him how to cook. I also got him new Adidas shoes. I heard him talking to Elliot about them during lunch at his parents. So that one was easy. And I plan on making him a cake tomorrow. I love baking and I was told he really like chocolatecake. My last gift is really for both of us. I bought some very cute lingerie. I'm going to wear it for him tomorrow night, after dinner with his family. Who knows, maybe we can eat that cake then.

It is very classy, yet sexy set. It's dark blue and is completely in lace. The bra is a little see trough, but leaves just enough over to fantasize. The thong is highwaist and I have some high tights to match. I really hope he likes it. I like it very much. I feel sexy while wearing it.

I get out of my thoughts because Jerry barges into my office. He looks very busy and a little lost. I smirk at him. The man can be so chaotic.

"Ana, do you have the stats from online hits on Helen Ropes in May? I lost them." He asks me.

Helen is a young author, she just turned 21. She is extremely talented and has a huge imagination. She wrote a couple of fan fictions I stumbled across. I contracted her two months later. She is doing very well. Her first book came out on may 2nd. And it is selling great.

"Yes, I mail them to you. No problem." I tell him getting behind my laptop immediately.

"Great! Thanks. I should file everything, I'm losing way to much papers and stats." He smirks while walking out of my office.

Until now, Christian indeed hasn't been anywhere near SIP. It has only been a few weeks, but surprisingly, there aren't any huge changes. Except for the name that is about to change in Grey Publishing, everything is pretty much the same. So far, so good.

I get back to work, just a few hours before girlsnight. I hope I can get done early.

* * *

Well, it isn't exactly as early as I would have hoped, but I finally am knocking on Kate's door. The last hours have been busy, but I got everything done so now I can relax and enjoy my weekend. Kate opens the door and a delicious smell is greeting me.

"Hi booboo. Come in, dinner is just about ready." She says while running back to the kitchen.

When I walk in, I see Kim already sitting at the table with a glass of wine in front of her. Then Kate comes into view again, with a huge plate just out of the oven. It looks great and I'm starving.

"I made moussaka. I thought we could pretend we are still in Greece. Because I miss it. It is chaos on my work and I have been thinking about Crete the whole week." Kate says while putting it on the table.

"Looks great, Kate!" Kim says. "I'm seriously starving."

I giggle. "Me too! Sucks right, working. I had more trouble getting out of bed Monday morning then I thought I would have."

"Ugh, don't I know it. Come on, dig in. Wine Ana?" Kate asks me while filling her glass.

"Yes please. Just one though, I'm driving to Christian's place tonight." I tell her while putting a pig piece of moussaka on my plate.

"Oh yes! It is the birthday weekend of Mr. Grey. So are you planning on giving him a lot of birthday sex Miss Steele?" Kim wiggles her eyebrows.

I laugh and take a bite. Jesus, this is delicious.

"As a matter of fact Kim, I am. And I'm not even going to sugar coat it, I think I'm going to have trouble walking again on Monday." I tell her while giggling. I know exactly what she wants to hear. But secretly I know it is the truth.

Christian has been sending me very explicit texts about what he is planning on doing with me when he sees me. We haven't seen each other since Sunday, and if I have to believe his texts, he is not handling it very well.

"You go girl, at least some of us is getting laid, right Katie. Take one for the team, Ana." Kim says while holding up her glass to clink it with mine, before taking a huge swing.

I look at Kate, she is quiet and takes a sip of her wine as well, no doubt thinking about the fact that she did get laid, last weekend to be exact. By none other than Kim's brother, while she watched the kids. She probably hates herself for not telling Kim about it. That's the thing between the four of us. We don't lie to each other. I can see how difficult Kate finds it to hold something back from her. But it is her own fault, she should know better.

Just like me really. I know it is just a matter of time before Christian is done with it. He has needs and I'm denying him those needs. Sooner or later he will get tired of me and he will find someone who wants everything he wants. So I know my time is limited. I'm just going to enjoy the fuck out of it while I still can. It really is true that you can't control who you fall for. And it sucks. Big time.

"So, when are we properly going to meet him so we can fire questions his way about how he is planning on treating you?" Kate asks to get the attention of off sex.

I look at her in question. "You have met him, two times already. Three if you count the time we met, which you where all present. Is it really necessary?"

I know how those nights go. We also did it with Mike. He really graduated that one with an A+. He was great. But I'm not so sure what Christian will think of it.

"O come on. It is tradition. It will be fun. He has to at least get to know us a little better. You are also ours." Kate says while Kim nods her head in agreement.

I laugh. "Fine, I will ask him. But we have to wait for Lauren. She will kill us if we do it while she is in Europe." I tell them.

I know I'm not going to get out of that one. So Christian will just have to prepare himself. Because I think these three can be even worse than my dad. And he was in the marine when he was younger.

* * *

After eating and talking on the couch, I'm driving to Christian's house. I can't wait to see him. When I get into the garage and park my car, I see someone waiting for me. When I get out, the man walks towards me. He is wearing a black suit and he is huge.

"Miss Steele, my name is Taylor, Mr. Grey's CPO. I was told to help you with your bag, may I?" He asks while already grabbing my overnight bag out of my hands.

"Um, yeah thanks. My name is Ana. Please call me Ana." I tell him, a bit surprised.

"Please follow me Miss Steele." He tells me while walking towards the elevator.

Hello, is he seriously ignoring my request to call me Ana? What a cranky guy. He didn't even responded.

I nod my head and follow him. I have a feeling that Christian is asking this behavior from him, so I can't make a scene here. Just be a good girl and follow. In this. Just in this.

The elevator ride is very awkward. I have no idea what to say to a CPO. So I just stare in front of me and be quiet. Fuck sakes, why does the man have to live in the penthouse. It takes for about four minutes to get upstairs.

When the elevator doors finally open, I'm a bit stunned. There are candles everywhere. The fireplace is on and there is playing soft music in the background. Such a huge difference, what a few candles can do. When I walk in further, I see Christian standing next to his piano, with his back to me. He is wearing jeans and a t-shirt with no shoes or socks. He is looking out the window and drinking a glass of red wine.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey." I say when I'm a few feet away from him.

He turns around, a huge smile on his face. He places his glass on the piano and in two strides he is in front of me. So close, I can smell him.

"Miss Steele. Hi." He says before kissing me on my lips. It is a slow kiss. Like he is trying to tell me how much he missed me. I try to respond to him exactly the same. I missed him. More than I thought now that I'm standing here.

We break apart and I look at him. He looks tired but content. I can see he is really happy that I'm here. It makes me smile.

"It looks very nice in here. A lot more cozy and romantic than last time I was here." I tell him while moving my hand through his beard. I love his beard. He is trimming it, so it is not super long, but it is enough to give that nice scratch. Its manly and it suits him.

"I thought you would like it. You know, I am a good listener. And when I feel like it, I can actually get something out of people's opinions as well. We aim to please, Miss Steele." He smirks while leaning in to my hand. "Would you like some wine?"

"Yes please, can I have a sip from your first though? I'm not a big fan of red wine." I ask him while nodding to his glass on the piano.

"Sure. I think you'll like this one. It is not very heavy and is a little fruity." He says, walking to the piano to grab his glass before giving it to me.

I take a sip. He is right, I like it. It is sweet that he knows a little bit about my tastes. I think he picked this one out on purpose so I could drink it too.

"Are you ready for your birthday weekend, Big Boy?" I ask him while following him to the kitchen.

He smirks and grabs the bottle of wine to fill my glass. After that he hands it to me.

"I think I am. A whole weekend, lucky me. And my birthday isn't until Monday." He tells me, giving me a kiss on my lips.

"You should feel lucky, Mr. Grey." I giggle.

We go to the couch and sit. Christian in the corner, me against him, with my feet on the couch. He wraps his arm around me immediately, letting his hand casually drop on my breast. I smirk, he is good.

"I missed you baby. Working sucks now that I know what spending days with you feels like." He nuzzles my hair.

I snuggle closer against him and nod my head in agreement. "I know. I have been thinking about you nonstop. You pop in my mind at the most stupid moments. And then I smile like a lovesick teenager and then I have to explain myself to my assistant Hannah. She totally knows something is going on."

He chuckles and I feel his hand stroke my nipple trough the fabric of my blouse. We've only had sex a couple of times, but he already knows my body so well. I love it when he teases me by touching my nipples, and he clearly knows that.

I moan softly. I have to admit, all the sexting from previous days really is great foreplay. I can't wait to get him naked. And giving his actions, he thinks exactly the same.

"You know what I thought about while lighting the fire and the candles, baby?" He whispers, still stroking my nipple.

"Mmmhnn?" I'm too lazy to answer him right now, I just want to feel.

"I thought about how your perfect body would look in the light of all these candles. I thought about fucking you right here, in front of the fire." I feel him shifting so I'm sitting in between his legs. His other hand starts to stroke my other nipple while he kisses my neck and nips at my earlobe. "Would you like that?"

I just moan. He knows I would like it. He can read my body perfectly. Right know he can ask me anything and I will do it. But I don't tell him that, because he might take it the wrong way and bring me to a sexclub.

"I didn't catch that baby? Would you like that?" He asks again, now pinching my nipples, which makes me yelp.

"Ouch, damn it. Yes I would like that. Can't you tell Mr. Grey?" I tell him.

"Mmmhh. Yeah, I can tell baby. But I like to hear it from your lips." He whispers back before licking my ear, going down to my neck and nipping my pulse point.

I can do that.

"Christian, please fuck me here, I want you." I moan while moving my hand behind me to feel him through his jeans. So hard and so big. I'm a lucky girl.

"That's it baby." He pushes me from the couch. "But first, I want to see you get naked."

I'm now standing in front of him, he is still sitting on the couch. He looks at me with hooded eyes. The lust I them makes me want to jump right back on his lap. But I know he won't let me. He wants a show.

"You want me to take my clothes of while you just sit there and watch?" I ask him. Duh Ana, he just told you that.

"Slowly please." He nods while grabbing his glass from the side table and sipping his wine. His eyes never leaving me in the process.

Fuck, I should have worn the lingerie now. This would have been the perfect situation. But I can't very well tell him to wait ten minutes. And I really don't want to wait that long either.

I start to unbutton my soft pink blouse slowly, as requested. When I reach my pencil skirt, I stop. Moving my finger up and down my sternum, just in between the opening of my blouse. I can see Christian breathing heavy, his eyes are dark and he puts his glass down again.

I turn around so my back is facing him, and then very slowly unzip the zipper of my skirt, which is in the back. I don't look at him. When the zipper is all the way down, I turn around again, letting my skirt drop to the ground. He touches his lips, looking at my legs like he sees them for the first time.

I unbutton the rest of the buttons on my blouse, before taking that off as well. Making me stand in front of him in just my panties and bra. It is a black simple set. Nothing to exciting, but I can tell Christian loves it. One of his hand drops to his bulge and start to stroke it through his jeans. It looks sexy as hell.

"Damn, Ana. You're so fucking sexy." He groans.

I can feel myself getting red, but I try not to act shy. One by one, I take the straps of my shoulders and then unclasp my bra. I hold the cups for a moment, before dropping it on the floor as well. Then I move one hand down my belly, into my panties.

Christian's eyes are almost black, looking at me like he wants to eat me. I have no doubt that that is exactly what he wants to do right now. I move my finger through my fold one time, making myself moan. Then I move down my underwear, drop them to the floor as well and move my fingers over Christian's lips. He immediately moves his tongue out, tasting my wetness.

"Jesus fuck baby. So fucking good. I need you." He says while standing and pulling his jeans and boxers down. He wastes no time in getting naked. Then he turns me around so he stands behind me. His hands roaming my body and his erection pressing my lower back.

"Can I fuck you from behind, baby? I need to see that ass. I fucking love that ass." He grabs my ass cheek and gabs it hard, shaking it a few times before letting go and grabbing my hip.

I can't think straight. I'm so turned on right now, it almost hurts. I want him to fuck me. And I want him to fuck me hard. I want to feel him tomorrow, when I move. I want to feel where he has been.

"Yes, please Christian, take me." I moan. I don't even recognize my own voice.

"Get on your hands and knees on the carpet, ass in the air." He orders me and to both our surprise, I do exactly as I'm told.

I hear him chuckle before slapping my ass lightly. "See Ana, that isn't so hard. I knew you had in you."

"Shut up, Grey. I'm only doing it because I'm..." I don't get a change to finish my sentence because in one hard thrust, Christian is inside me.

He is pounding in me like a mad man. His hands are digging in my hips, his skin slamming against mine. I have to brace myself by getting on my elbows because of his strength. But I love it. It is raw and hard, but we both need it like we need air.

"Yes, that's it baby. Ass in the air. Fuck, you look like a Goddess. So gorgeous, Ana." He pants while keeping up his speed. He drags his nails from my shoulders, all the way down to my ass. It is the perfect amount of pain, making my back arch even more. The man is truly a beast.

I can feel myself building, sweat forming on my forehead and back. It is insanely hot because of the fire in front of us. But it makes it so much more intense. It is like my skin is on fire. I can feel Christian hovering me, his sweaty front against my back.

After a few moments, he grabs me by my shoulders, moving me up so I'm just on my knees. My hands go to his hair automatically. Pulling it as he never stops his thrusts.

"I'm coming, Christian... I'm there." I tell him.

Then I feel him pull my nipples and I come. So hard I see stars. I instantly start to shake, there is no control left. I feel him wrap his arms around my belly before he stiffens and yells my name, filling me. After a few seconds I feel him dripping out of me, and he hasn't even removed himself yet.

This was, without question, the most intense sex I've ever had. And it was definitely all because of him.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I have so much inspiration for this story, it's insane. So, here we go. Another one. Please make sure you read chapter 25 first. I posted that one a few hours ago. Let me know what you think and as always: Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 26: Tour of the Grands.

When I wake up the next morning, I indeed feel him everywhere. And I love it. Although, I do think a warm bath will do me good. Maybe Christian and me can take a bath after breakfast. I think he would be up for that.

When I look next to me, I see that he is still out. He is not wearing anything, and I can see his outline through the sheets. But, I have to hold myself back, because I want to make him breakfast. Nothing is better than breakfast in bed when it is your birthday. Well, almost birthday.

I hop out of bed and get my sweatpants and a shirt out of my bag before heading to the kitchen. His kitchen is a dream. I can see myself cooking here, with Christian sitting at the bar drinking a glass of wine. Talking about our day. And...now I am getting way too excited about something that is not going to happen for a very long time. Maybe even ever.

I decide to make scrambled eggs with bacon, French toast and I'll also cut some avocado. I love avocado with eggs, I eat it almost every weekend. I also make tea and fresh orange juice. I have no idea if he drinks coffee or tea in the morning, but I'll go with tea. I can imagine drinking coffee on a empty stomach.

When everything is done, I carry it back to the bedroom. There I find Christian still snoring, only he has turned over to his belly. One leg is bend and his arms are folded under his pillow. The sheet just covers his ass. But his muscular back is on full display. And I just need to touch him.

I put the tray with breakfast on the nightstand, and then walk over to his side. I get myself out of my clothes before pulling the sheet away and climbing on him, sitting on his ass. He moves a little bit, I think he is waking up. I bend over, kissing him on his cheek a couple of times before talking to him.

"Wake up Mr. Grey. I've got breakfast ready." I nip at his earlobe while I whisper to him. My nails scratching his sides, teasing him. It makes him jump slightly.

"No, I don't want to. Just keep doing this and I'll be fine." He murmurs while stretching himself.

It makes me giggle. "But I made such a delicious breakfast." I fake my shock.

"I agree. It smells delicious. But you smell even better, so I would like to have you for breakfast instead." He says and before I even register what is happening, he is on top of me. A huge smile on his face and a very big erection pocking me in my belly.

He kisses me. Soft and sweet. His tongue stroking mine in a lazy tempo, telling me we have all the time in the world. He moves from my mouth to my neck, still softly kissing me. Sometimes his tongue flicks over my skin, making me moan softly.

When he reaches my breasts, he grabs them in his hands. Holding them against each other before licking and kissing my nipples. God, I love it when he does this. It feels so good. When I arch my back so he can take me deeper in his mouth, I hear him chuckle.

"You like that baby, don't you?" I nod my head while moving my fingers in his hair. "I can tell, your whole body gets goosebumps when I do it. It looks sexy as hell. But, as much as I want to make you come like this, I need to taste you more. I grave the taste of your pussy. It is my drug, I'm an addict baby." He whispers against my skin, moving lower over my belly.

He kisses my bellybutton and then dips his tongue inside. He keeps looking at me, at my reaction to his actions. I love it when he watches me. The way he looks at me, so full of want and lust, it turns me on even more.

When he arrives at my pubic bone, he places sweet little kisses there. It's intimate and sweet. My hands are still in his hair, massaging his scalp while he kisses me.

"You are so soft, Ana. I just can't get over how soft your skin feels on my lips, on my skin." He mumbles against me, eyes closed.

Then he moves even lower, his hands spreading my legs so I'm wide open to him. To my surprise I don't even feel uncomfortable. I feel confident and sexy, like he is supposed to see me like this.

"Keep your legs open." He says while moving to sit on his knees. I can see his hard dick bumping up and down. Then, he moves his hand to stroke himself. The sight is amazing. So erotic. He is a dream.

I look up from his body, into his eyes. He smiles a lazy smile. He knows he looks good, I can tell.

"You look amazing, Christian. Seeing you do this, I can't even tell you how sexy it is." I whisper while sitting up to move my hands over his chest, down to where his hand is pumping himself.

He kisses my lips and then grabs my hands away from his body. He kisses them before lying down on the bed.

"Sit on my face, baby. I want you to drown me." He says, mentioning for me to come to him.

I turn red. I have never done that. It sounds very personal. But it also sounds so hot. And I do want to try. He can see my dilemma, and grabs my hips and yanks them to him.

"Don't over think this. I want this, badly. And you are going to love it. Trust me. If not, just tell me to stop and I will. I just want to please you, in every way possible. Please let me." He says while moving one leg, so I straddle his face. Then he waits for my move.

"God damn it, Ana. You look so fucking hot." I hear him tell me.

My face is so red, I just know it radiates heat. But I'm curious, so I lower myself onto his mouth. I instantly know what he means. This gives me control to move my hips, his hands are free to tease my nipples and I have the perfect few of his hard dick, standing proud.

"Okay baby? Do you want me to stop?" He mumbles.

I don't want him to stop. I want to return the favor, so I bend forward and take him in my mouth as well. I hope that answers his question.

He jerks his hips and moans against my flesh. His hands dig in my ass and move me against his mouth.

This is the best morning ever.

* * *

After breakfast, a hot bath and another orgasm, we are sitting at the breakfast bar. Christian is drinking coffee, I have another cup of tea. We are having a comfortable conversation. He just finished telling me about the big company he managed on buying, even though he went to Crete to visit me. He seems very proud and it makes me smile.

I look at him, a nice silence fills the room. Then a question pops in my mind. One that I've been meaning to ask him.

"You told me you have a place in your house, where you do things with girls. Is it here? Or is it in one of your other houses?" I'm nervous about asking this, but I just really want to know.

He looks at me for a moment, I think he is surprised by my question. Then he answers me.

"Yeah, it's here. Upstairs. It is just a room. I decorated it to my liking. I keep everything that I use in a scene in that room." He watches my reaction and takes a sip of his coffee.

I bite my lip and look at the stairs. Is it weird if I ask him to show me? I don't want to do anything there, I just want to see. Maybe I can get a better idea of what he does in there. About his needs. I'm distracted from my thoughts when I hear him laugh.

"What?" I ask him, jerking my eyes away from the stairs to look at him.

"You can ask me, Ana. I don't want to hide anything from you. If you want to see it you can." His eyes are glimmering with humor. "You look like a kid who really wants a cookie, but is afraid of asking for it."

I let out a nervous laugh. "I just don't want you to get excited and get the wrong idea. I don't want to do anything there. I just want to see."

He looks at me and then moves to one of the kitchen drawers and opens it to get out a key. Then he walks to me and gives me the key.

"I won't. It's upstairs, first door to you right. Do you want to go alone or do you want me to show you?" He asks like it is the most normal thing in the world.

I think I want him to come with me. I don't want to go in there alone. I have no idea what to expect. If I faint out of shock, he can at least help me get up.

"Lead the way." I tell him, giving him back the key. He takes it and gives me a kiss on my lips before walking to the stairs, me following him on his heels.

When we stand in front of the door, he takes a breath.

"You sure you want to see? You won't get upset if you see this? Because if you are not sure that we can act normal to each other after this, I would like to do this some other time. This weekend is our first weekend together. I won't make it a bad memory." He tells me, looking at me serious.

I'm sure I want to see. And I am not going to judge him. He told me what he does in here. I just need to see. No secrets.

"I promise. We will be fine." I tell him and kiss him on his lips to show him I mean it.

He opens the door and lets me go in first. It is dark, but then he turns on the lights. Wow. Just wow.

"Please keep talking to me. I want to know your thoughts." I hear him say behind me.

"Out of all the white rooms you have in this penthouse, you decide to use color in this one? And then you go for red?" I can't believe it. Everything is red. If I wouldn't know any better, I would think this is romantic. There is a huge four-poster bed to my right, with red sheets. And on the other side there is a chesterfield couch, also red. I see a lot of things I don't know. But also a few things I've seen in some films.

"I needed it to be a sensual room, not a torture chamber. Everybody always things that BDSM takes place in dungeons. That it's something dark, hard and disrespectful. That's not true. It is about trusting someone so blind, you give them full excess to every part of your body. That you know nothing will happen that you won't like. That you feel save. A lot of married couples actually do this. It is about trust. And it is bullshit that you can't do it with someone you love. I think it makes it even better when you do it with someone you love." He says, getting me out of my thoughts.

"Well it worked. It almost looks romantic. Except for the cross and the other stuff besides the bed and the couch. They do look a little like they come out of a torture basement." I tell him while walking around the room. I have no idea what to say to the 'someone you love' part. But I know now that he did this with someone he loved.

I walk to a cabinet and open it. My eyes go wide. Dildo's and vibrators in every size available. I just can't stop my big mouth from speaking.

"Jesus, have these been used?" I shriek.

"No Ana. They are not used. I buy new stuff when I stop seeing someone." He chuckles.

"Thank God." I mumble. "Can't believe some of those fit."

Now he laughs. "Oh, they do."

I roll my eyes and walk to the whips and canes. They absolutely do not turn me on. As a matter of fact, I can't believe someone gets turned on thinking about being whipped. What the hell are you? A horse?

"Have you ever been whipped, Mr. Grey?" I ask him.

"Why? If not, you volunteer?" He smirks and then shakes his head. "No, I have not been whipped. I've always been a Dominant. The woman I did this with, always were submissive. I'm not really good at being submissive."

"How do you know when you have never tried?" I ask him. That's easy, He whips someone but has no idea what it feels like. Not fair at all.

"For the same reason you are so sure that you would hate being whipped. I saw you looking at those whips and canes with disgust just now." He keeps his face open, friendly. But I can tell he is a little disappointed in my reaction. I just can't help it. I don't see myself do this, ever.

I walk to the right, to another cabinet. When I open that one, I see a spreader bar and all sorts of restrainers and handcuffs.

"Do I need to talk you through it?" I hear him ask, he is standing behind me, quite close.

"No, I know what those things are. I saw it in some videos online." I tell him without thinking. Fuck me and my blabbering mouth.

"Wow, hold on. You watch BDSM?" His eyes go wide, a huge smirk on his face.

"NO. NO. No. I just watched it when you told me about what you do. To have an image with the story. I don't like to watch that sort of porn."

"But you do like to watch porn?" His smile gets even wider. And his eyes go from surprise to lust in a nanosecond. My face couldn't get any redder if I tried.

Fucking hell, Ana. Keep talking. Just tell him all your dirty secrets will you.

"Maybe. It is not very polite to ask a lady about that Mr. Grey." That's it. Be mysterious.

"But you're not just a lady. You're my lady. And it turns me the fuck on to know you watch it." He says while grabbing me by my waist.

"Just sometimes. And not hardcore things." I mumble, hiding my face in the crook of his neck.

"Don't be shy, Ana. I love that you tell me these things. I think it is great that you explore things. How else do you know what you like? Every woman should see what it is that turns her on. If they know that, they will be so much more comfortable when they are with someone. I personally think it is sexy as hell when a woman knows what she wants."

I cock my eyebrow at him. "Really? And if she tells you, you force them to do exactly what you want. I don't see the two of those things match."

"Okay, listen and listen carefully." He suddenly says seriously, a little forceful. "One: I have never forced anyone to do this with me. What I did in here with whoever it was, they always gave me their consent. Two: They told me exactly what they liked and wanted, and in a scene I did that with them. Not to them, with them. Three: There is a lot that happens before you start the scene, Ana. You talk to each other. Listen to the hard limits. As I said, trust is the key. Without trust, you can't do this. At least I can't."

I give him a smile and a kiss on his lips before walking through the room again. I believe him. I need to stop judging. And I do agree with him. I wanted to know my own body a little bit, before I slept with someone too.

"So, do tell me. Do you just watch it or do you do other things while watching it?" He lightens the mood by asking this. He is way to curious.

"I actually watch it with Tarzan. He is my dear friend." I smirk. I hope he thinks it is an actual friend. But when I see his face, I know he doesn't. Of course he doesn't Ana, you just saw a whole cabinet full of Tarzans.

"Fuck yes, baby. You should introduce me sometime." He wiggles his eyebrows and I just roll my eyes.

"And you? How do you get yourself off? Do you do it here?" I wave my hand around the room. Now he need to tell me as well.

"I don't do it here, no. In the past, I would just go to a club when I felt like it. But since about four months, I actually have this insanely sexy woman with ocean blue eyes on my mind. She makes me so hard all the time, that I literally can do it everywhere." He pulls me into his embrace again, even closer this time. I can feel how much this conversation turns him on. He leans down so his lips are next to my ear. "In my bed, in my shower, in my office. In every single room of my house. Any time."

I look at him, and I know what he wants. And I want it too. But no way in hell that I'm doing it in here. So, I step out of his arms. As I walk around the room a little more, I see that it really is sensual. And I have to admit, he did manages to keep it classy as well.

"Well, it is a nice room." I tell him after a few minutes. "But I really don't feel aroused when I'm here. More uncomfortable, because I know that you have been here with other woman. And that thought actually pisses me off and makes me very jealous."

I walk to the door and get out. I smile when I hear him follow me immediately. I turn around just when he closes the door. Then he looks at me.

"I like it when you're jealous and show those claws, claim me as yours. It is okay you don't like the room, I have no intention of bringing you there anyway." He pecks my lips and takes my hand, pulling me down the stairs. "But that can't be said for every other room in this penthouse, baby. So let me give you a tour. You might want to lose the jeans and panties though, else you need to go searching for them afterwards. And this place is very big."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Let's see what Christian thinks about his presents. See you tomorrow with a new one. Please review and Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 27: The Birthday Dinner.

I have to say, I expected worse when Ana asked me to show her my playroom. She asked me things, knew a little bit already and after we went out of that room, nothing changed. She was still the same Ana. And she treated me as the same Christian. I have to admit, a little part of me is disappointed that she doesn't like the room. She did told me she wants to experiment, when she is ready. I guess just not in that room.

At least I now have showed her my whole house, and she knows every little room. I want her to be free here. I want her to feel like she is home. That means she has to be able to go in every room she likes. No secrets.

I can't believe that she is mine. I'm proud as fuck. This gorgeous woman, who is not into anything that I'm into, agreed to try with me. She has no idea how serious I am in making this work. She makes me feel things I never felt, things I didn't even know I could feel until her. And she has absolutely no idea. She doesn't even try. She just is herself, confident and happy. And it is refreshing.

I'm standing in my closet now to get ready for my birthday dinner. Ana and me just chilled the whole day, mostly naked. And now she is getting ready in my bedroom. I'll go casual tonight, a jeans and a light blue dress shirt. It is just family after all. Family and Ana.

When I walk into my bedroom and see Ana standing there. I take a moment to watch her. She is wearing a beautiful short black dress. Tight at her torso, flowing around her legs. Her legs are covert in a panty, with a nice line on the back of her legs. She is not wearing her shoes yet, but I can see her black heels lying on the floor next to her. Her hair is down in lose curls. She looks stunning.

"You look beautiful." I tell her while walking towards her.

When I stand behind her, I wrap my arms around her, resting my hands on her belly. I burry my nose in her hair to smell. It's Ana's smell, and I can't get enough of it.

"Thank you. I thought I would dress up for the Birthday Boy." She giggles, turning her head so she can give me a kiss.

"He approves." I smirk, making a show of looking her up and down.

She laughs and twirls around so I can see even better. Then she looks at me and her teeth grab her bottom lip. Damn, she looks so hot doing that.

"You look very handsome as well." She smiles. "I like the way your arms look in a dress shirt and I love it that you roll the sleeves."

She grabs my forearms and squeezes one time before walking to her bag. I should really give her a place in my closet, so she doesn't have to live from her bag. It is so not personal, like she is staying at a hotel or something.

"I've got you some things." She says, getting my attention. "I'm not going to give you everything now, but maybe you can use this tonight."

She walks to me with a wrapped present. I take it from her and smile.

"Ana, you didn't have to get me anything. I'm happy that you are here with me. That's really the best present you could ever give me."

She rolls her eyes and giggles. "Just open it, charmer. You've got me before your birthday."

I open the paper and then the box that's inside. I smile when I see what she got me.

"How did you know?" I ask her while getting out the Adidas shoes I've been meaning to buy.

"I heard you and Elliot talking about them during lunch. I was happy to catch that, I had no idea it was your birthday and really had not much time to buy you something. Also, you've literally got everything." She smiles.

I grab her with one arm and kiss her. "Thanks, baby. I love them. I'm wearing them tonight."

"I thought you might. I've got you more presents, but you'll have to wait until after dinner."

"Does it involve you, naked in my bed?" I ask her. Because God knows she will end up naked in my bed, right after the last person leaves my house.

"If you're lucky." She winks, grabs her shoes off the floor and leaves me alone in my bedroom.

I love my family, but I honestly hope everybody just eats and then leaves.

Fucking hell, am I addicted or what.

* * *

"And then, the douchebag decides to go further down on one ski, because he is such a good sportsman." Elliot laughs his ass off, almost unable to speak. "But because he is so drunk, that doesn't really work out. So, he ends up lying under a few trees, while the girl he tried to impress heads off with Tom."

Everybody laughs and I just sit there. It wasn't even that funny. And two nights later I did get that girl, but I know better than to tell everybody that now. Ana would not take that well.

"Awh, poor baby. Did you get hurt?" Ana asks me while rubbing my arm, her eyes still wet from laughing.

"No, just had a huge hangover the next day, some bruises on my legs and I lost my ski so I had to buy a new pair. Funniest thing about that night, which Elliot didn't tell you, is that he ended up in the bed of what he thought was a cute girl." I laugh before I continue, seeing Elliot go pale. "Only to find out the next morning, she was not a real girl yet."

"Oh my God!" Mia yells and slams Elliot on his shoulder. Even mom and dad are laughing very hard. Ana is crying again and Gramps and Grams look a bit shocked.

"How did you not notice that the night before, son?" Gramps asks, he is actually very interested in this.

We all laugh again, and Elliot joins now.

"I know, horrible. Thank God we didn't go all the way." He says while taking a swing of his wine and flipping me his finger.

"Thank God indeed." Grams says which makes everybody laugh again.

"So Ana, your turn to delight us with an embarrassing story about Christian." Mia says excitedly.

Ana looks at me with wide eyes and then to the rest.

"Oh, um. We don't know each other that long. He didn't really do anything embarrassing yet." She says while grabbing my hand under the table. That's my girl. Stick with your man, baby.

"Oh come on, Banana. Not even in the bedroom?" Elliot says, earning a slap on the back of his head from mom.

"No Elliot. Definitely not in the bedroom." She says, surprising everybody. That's right, baby. I love that she stands up for me. "Honestly, the most embarrassing thing that happened was on me. I almost threw up on him, after the wedding of my best friend. But Christian was a complete gentleman and hold back my hair and brought me to bed."

"That's true love right there, I can tell." Grams says making Ana blush.

I kiss her head and nuzzle my nose against her, enjoying the smell of her hair.

"Okay, my turn." Mia claps excited. "Although it is not really that embarrassing anymore now. When I was 8 years old, Christian let me play dress up but made me swear I couldn't tell anyone. I gave him a princess dress and a wig, and he let me do his make-up. I know it sounds embarrassing and it probably was for him then. But it was the sweetest thing he did for me when I was 8."

Jesus fuck, what a way to let Ana get to know me better. Of course everybody but Elliot is more endeared than shocked. I look at Ana and I can see she thinks it's sweet too. That one might earn me extra points. Thanks, Mia!

"How about some dessert?" Ana says while standing from her chair.

Everybody nods their head in agreement. I look at her while she walks to my kitchen, followed by my mother who carries a few plates. She is so at home here already. I like that.

"She is a keeper, son." I feel Gramps put his hand on my shoulder to get my attention.

I just smile and look back to the kitchen. Ana is not in my sight anymore, but I don't care. She is there. With my mom. In my kitchen. Is she a keeper? Is she that woman? I have no idea. But I know this feels good. Fucking good.

I'm jerked out of my thoughts when the whole room starts to sing Happy Birthday. Ana walks in with a cake, candles and all. She smiles and puts the cake in front of me.

"Happy Birthday, handsome." She whispers in my ear before giving me a kiss on my lips. "Make a wish."

I look around. What the hell do I need to wish for. I've got everything right here. But I do as I'm told, I just wish for everything to stay like this.

They all clap and then Ana starts to cut the cake. Chocolate. It looks delicious. She gives me a big slice before giving everybody else as well. When she sits down next to me again, I turn to her.

"Thanks baby, did you make this yourself?" I ask her while taking a bite. Fucking good.

"No, sorry." She blushes and gives me a kiss on my cheek. "I was planning on making you one, but then we got a little distracted today, so I asked Kim to buy me one last minute. She brought it over when you where chancing in your closet. I'll make you one next year."

I smile and stroke her cheek. Next year. I like the sound of that.

* * *

It is after midnight, and finally everybody left. I had a great time, don't get me wrong, but Ana just kept getting prettier and sexier every time I looked at her. And I just can't wait to get my hands on her again. She is standing in my kitchen, filling the dishwasher. Bending over, she places the last plate in it before closing and turning it on. Then she turns around, facing me. A smile on her face when she spots me.

"So, Mr. Grey. How was your evening?" She asks, moving to me and putting one arm around my neck. Stroking my neck with her fingers.

"Great Miss Steele. But I'm hoping it gets even better." I kiss her lips, and ask for permission with my tongue to deepen it, but she pulls back. I look at her in question.

"Hold that thought. Go to your bedroom. I need to pee and then I will join you." She giggles and then almost runs to my bedroom, no doubt to the bathroom.

I smile and shake my head. She never does what I think she is going to do. I grab two glasses and a bottle of champagne, turn down the lights and then head to the bedroom as well. Ana is already sitting on my bed. She looks up when she sees me come in, a smile on her beautiful face.

"Feel better?" I ask her, putting the glasses and the bottle on the nightstand before sitting next to her.

"I do. I had to go really bad." She giggles. "Are you ready for your presents, Mr. Grey?"

I nod my head and smile, watching her jump from the bed and go to her bag. She sits back on the bed a moment later, with a small shopping bag in her hand.

"So, it is not much, but I do hope you like it." She says. I think she is a little bit nervous. Then she gives me a small present. She pulls her lip between her teeth and looks at me expectantly.

I smile and start unwrapping. When I open the little box, I see cufflinks. They are silver with a grey marble stone in them. They look great. This is a very thoughtful gift. I wear cufflinks to the office all the time.

"These are great, Ana. I've never seen cufflinks like this. They look so antique." I smile and look at them again. They are definitely unique. The box looks a little old but the two pieces still shine like they are new.

"That's because they are. You told me you want to get to know me. So, this is one of the things you need to know. I love secondhand shops. I love to go there and search for hours. In every corner, to see if there is something I might like. I saw those and they reminded me of your eyes. I think they'll make you look very handsome." Her eyes shine while she tells me this.

"I love them. Thank you baby." I tell her, leaning in to kiss her. But she stops me, again.

"Three more presents, hang on." She smirks and pulls out a bigger present.

"This is kind of a joke. And something I promised to you."

Something she promised me? What did she promise me? I can't think of anything, so I decide to just open the present.

"A cookbook." I say surprised when I opened it.

"Yeah, I promised you I would teach you how to make diner. You can pick recipes from this book. I want to set a goal. You will learn how to make at least 5 meals from this book. I will help you." She looks shy.

"That's great. I have to warn you though, you'll need a lot of patience for that." I smile at her and kiss her again. This time not trying to deepen it because we have two more presents left.

"I can handle that." She whispers against my lips.

Then she gets out an envelope. A white envelope. For a moment I think she made me a card. But when I open it, I see a map of a Bed&Breakfast called Garden Hills. I look at her in question.

"I booked us a room there for next Saturday to Sunday. It is in Montesano. Very low key. I want to show you where I grew up. I think that is the best way to get to know me. I thought that you would like to see who I am. We can combine the trip with visiting my dad if you want. I told him about you and he can't wait to meet you." She looks so shy. And I have no idea why.

"Ana, this is amazing. Your gifts are so thoughtful. I would love to get to know you by driving through your hometown. I want to know everything there is to know about you. Thank you so much." I kiss her, deeply this time. And she let me. I try to pour everything I feel into the kiss. She truly is amazing.

When things get a little too heated, she stand from the bed to place the shopping bag away. When she turns around and stands in front of me, she speaks.

"I've got one more present for you to unwrap."

I look at her expectantly. When she doesn't give me anything, I look at her in question.

"You can unwrap me." She whispers.

That's it, I'm rock hard and ready to go in an instant. I stand in front of her, stroking her cheeks with my thumps before moving my hands slowly down. Over her neck, her breasts and place them on her waist.

"You're my present?" I whisper, amazed.

"I am." She smiles and nods.

I give her a kiss on the lips, before turning her around, so her back is facing me. Very slowly I unzip her zipper. My finger tracing her skin as it goes lower. Then I turn her around again, making her look up at me. Her blue eyes tell me she wants me. Her breathing a little quicker then a moment ago and her cheeks and neck a little red. What a Goddess.

I slide her dress from her shoulders, revealing a gorgeous dark blue, lace set. It's is almost see through and she is wearing tights.

"You look sensational Ana. Absolutely gorgeous. Did you get this for me?"

She nods her head and bites her lip, no doubt on purpose this time. I almost lose it.

"Only for you." She whispers. And I'm done.

I grab her, pull her against me and devour every inch of her mouth with mine. My hands move to her ass, squeezing her. Her hands move to my hair and pull me further to her. She is just as eager as me.

I lay her down on my bed, kissing her neck and the swells of her breasts. She is so soft. I burry my nose in between her tits, smelling her before moving lower. When I reach the thong, I place one kiss over the fabric onto her pubic bone, before pulling it down her legs. I place one leg over my shoulder and feast on her flesh. Going straight for her clit.

Her hands pull my hair, guiding me. She is dripping and so fucking sweet. I can't get enough of her taste. Right before she starts to shake, I stop my assault and move my lips over her belly to her mouth again. While never stopping my kisses, I reach behind her to unclasp her bra.

Her hands have unbuttoned my shirt and she shrugs it of my shoulders.

"See, I can do it. It really was the alcohol." She murmurs against my lips before resuming the kiss.

Then I feel her hands loosen my jeans, her hands go to my ass and she pulls my jeans and boxers down, until her feet can take over and move them all the way down to my feet. I have to stop kissing her now, because I still have my shoes on.

"I love the shoes baby, but they need to come the fuck off." I groan while getting up to get myself out of the rest of my clothes.

She giggles while she looks at me. When I finally am naked, I get back on top of her. I feel her grab me in her hand, before guiding me into her. Fucking heaven. She is heaven.

I start rocking in and out slowly, trying to let her feel how grateful I am. Grateful for the presents and grateful for the fact that she is here. That she is mine.

After minutes or hours, I have no idea, I feel that she is close. We don't talk, we just look at each other. It is the most intimate sex I've ever had.

She starts to shake and when I thump her clit, she comes, moaning my name over and over again. The way her pussy pulses sends me over the edge as well.

I don't want this to end. I want to stay just like this. Her hands stroking my back, while I feel myself getting soft inside of her. This is it. We made love. And I want it again. This is what I want. Ana.

And in that moment I know, that she is indeed a keeper.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Little later than normal, but here we go! I have so much fun reading your thoughts on where you think this is going! I have to say, some of you have great ideas! Just a heads up, it is not all going to be hearts and flowers in this fanfic. Of course there is going to be drama. Not now though, in the next one, probably. Please review and Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 28: Going public.

When I woke up this morning, I was still amazed by what happened last night. The way Christian and me had sex. I think he really made love to me. And it was like nothing I've ever experienced. So gentle and sweet. It was a big difference than the beast he always is, and it's good to know he can be both. I like them both a lot.

Diner last night was great. His family is truly so nice. I heard great stories about Christian. Every time I meet his family, I discover something new about him. It's so much fun. And the story about Christian playing dress up with Mia just got me swooning away. How sweet is that?

"Ana?" Christian interrupts my thoughts. I look at him, a smile on my face.

"Where were you? I asked you a question baby." He smirks, his phone in his hand.

We are sitting at the bar in the kitchen eating breakfast. It's a beautiful day today and Christian asked me to come with him. He has a surprise. I'm curious to see what he has planned.

"Sorry, I was thinking about yesterday. It was a great day. I had fun.'' I tell him with a smile.

"Just fun? I think it was more than just fun." He chuckles and takes a bite of his breakfast.

"Really, Mr. Grey. What would you call last night then?" I really am curious how he would describe it. The thing we did that is.

He looks at me for a moment and then turns his seat so he is facing me. His eyes shine with happiness. He looks so relaxed like this. So handsome and carefree. I love it that he feels like that around me.

"Last night was the best Birthday I've ever celebrated. The food was great. My family was there. I got a chocolate cake and amazing presents. And you. You where there. Which made me extremely proud. The fact that you are mine, that you make such an effort to get to know me, my family. That means a lot to me Ana. And what we did. It was mind blowing. I've never experienced something like that. Never felt like I felt in that moment. I think we both know that what we did was different from what we've done before." He looks at me, a little nervous about my reaction I think.

"It was." I whisper, feeling my cheeks heat. He felt it too. That makes me so extremely happy.

I heel him stroke my cheek with his thump. A sweet smile on his face. And for a moment, we just sit like that. Then he speaks up.

"Elliot texted me just now. He wants to go out Friday night. With Tom and John and you. Are you ready for that?" I can see him smirk. Does he think I'm not ready?

"I would love to meet your friends. Why are you looking like that? You don't think I can handle them?" I smile up at him, sipping my tea.

"No, I think you can handle them. Question is if they can handle you, I think." He laughs.

I giggle. "I promise to be at my best behavior and I will go easy on them. Hey, is it okay if I ask the girls as well? By then Lauren is back from her honeymoon, and they really want to meet you properly." I roll my eyes at that. They better go easy on him.

"That's a great idea. Maybe we can go for drinks first, to get to know each other. Let me text Elliot." He says, immediately grabbing his phone to text him.

"I'll text the girls."

We have a group chat, just the four off us. It's great. Although these past few weeks you only see pictures of Lauren and Mike doing great things, chilling on the beach and eating a lot of food. And then ever so often a picture of a desk, where me, Kate or Kim are working. I decide to ask them right now. I hope they can all join.

*Hi Dorks, question: Christian and me are going out Friday night with his friends and with Elliot, and we thought it would be fun if you joined. Who is game? Please don't leave me alone with all these dudes. Loveya. X*

Christian and me resume eating our breakfast. After two minutes, I hear my phone. It's Kim. Of course she is the first to respond.

*Well hello, what a surprise to hear from you my darling. I would have thought that you were way to busy. You know, with preparations for walking funny tomorrow. Anyway, I'm game. Doesn't any of those guys have a cute sister? Love xx*

I laugh. She is, without doubt, the most sexed up friend I have.

*Afraid it's just the guys babe. Who knows, maybe one of them can hold your interest and you'll be the one with trouble walking next time. As for me, preparations are going great. Extremely great. He is sooooo great. Happy you can join. X*

Just when I send my answer, Kate joins the conversation.

*Oh my God, same thought Kimmie. I was just thinking about Ana walking like she got something in her hoohoo. And Ana, please behave, I can hear you sopping over here. Of course I'm game, can't leave you alone with those dudes. Girlpower! Lovies*

And I have two sexed up friends. Great. Now I really need to make sure my walk is fine for tomorrow. As if they were all waiting for my text, Lauren answers just a few seconds after Kate.

*Hello from lovely France. I am just enjoying the last days of my honeymoon. I have a huge tan and I'm currently in a huge bed with my sexy husband next to me. Don't be jealous though, I'm sure your life is great too. I will join the club, can Mike come too? He is my babydaddy. ;) So Ana, he is The Man after all? Good luck with walking babe, don't slip. X loveyouuu *

I laugh out loud at Lauren's text. She is adorable.

"What's so funny?" Christian asks me while smirking.

"Lauren, she is texting me from France. She seems so happy and in her bubble and she is trying to make us jealous."

Without thinking I give him my phone to show him. A nanosecond later I realize that they are talking about my ability to walk, and I reach over to grab my phone away from him. But he is too fast. And now he knows something is up. Fuck.

"Keeping secrets Ana? That's not the meaning of being boyfriend and girlfriend is it?" He laughs and then reads the whole conversation.

His smile keeps getting bigger and bigger with every sentence. God, now he really thinks he is The Man. Why did I have to laugh so hard?

After a moment see that he starts typing. What the hell is he doing? When he is done, he gives me my phone back.

"Come on baby, let's work on that walk one more time before we go. See you in two in the bedroom." He gives me a peck on my lips and turns around, walking to his bedroom.

When I look at my phone, all I can do is giggle and run after him.

*Ladies, happy you can all join. Lauren, bring your husband, we can use all the testosterone we can get. Please excuse Ana for not answering anymore. We are about to perfection her funny walk. See you Saturday. Laters, The Man.*

* * *

Okay, he is The Man. Without question or doubt. He was amazing an hour ago. His focus was totally on me, like I was the only person in the world. I think I'm still shaking. We are currently driving to my surprise. And I still have no idea where we are going. All Christian told me was to bring a sweater. So, like the good girl I am, I got into his closet and grabbed one of his.

"Where here." He says when we park at the Marina.

And then I think I know what my surprise is. And I am way too excited to act normal.

"O my God, you're taking me out on your boat?" I clap my hands and laugh.

"Glad you like it. You look just like Mia with your hand clapping." He smiles and opens his door.

I do the same and meet him in front of the car. He grabs my hand and starts walking to the boats. There are so many. And they are huge. I wonder which one is his.

When we reach the end of the dock, I see a beautiful black and white boat. It is like a ship. On the side of the ship, I read the name. The Grace. After his mother. That is just so sweet. I could tell he is a mommy's boy.

"This one is my baby." Christian says when we stand next to the boat. He looks so proud.

"She is amazing. And you named her after your mom? That's just so cute." I tell him, looking my eyes out.

"Ready to see her up close?" He asks, jumping on the boat and then offering me a hand.

"Hell yes!" I tell him before grabbing his hand and jump on as well.

"Let's get her going first, then I'll show you around." He tells me before he starts preparations.

"Aye aye, Captain."

He smirks and continues. I look around the deck a bit. This is insane. He owns a ship, and he can steer it as well. Is there anything he doesn't do? Wait until I tell Ray this. He would love to go out on the water sometime. He loves nature. I should ask Christian if he can join us sometime. But I'm going to wait with asking until after they meet. What if they don't like each other? That would be horrible.

I shake off the thought and just enjoy the view. Looking out over the water. It is a beautiful day. Not too hot, a light breeze and the sun is shining. Perfect to be out on the water. I feel the boat moving and go to find Christian.

When I walk to the other end, I see him standing there. Sunglasses on, behind the wheel. And I want him naked. He looks so hot. Totally relaxed and perfectly in control. A smile on his face when he spots me. I walk towards him and stand next to him.

"And?" He asks me.

"This is great. I understand why you enjoy this. I love being outside. And the weather is perfect to go out on the water. Thank you for bringing me." I grab his arm and link his with mine, resting my head on his shoulder.

He kisses my head. "You're welcome."

We stand there until we are out in the open, just enjoying the view. Then he pulls me in front of him, so I'm standing behind the wheel.

"What are you doing? I can't control a ship." I ask, a little panic in my voice. I can't do this. This is a ship. I can't handle a ship.

"I'm not doing anything, you are. And you can perfectly control this." He says standing behind me, holding my waist. "You can control me. I'm worse than her." He whisper in my ear making me blush.

"Just head straight, don't steer too much. I'll grab us a drink. What do you want?" He says while walking to the door that leads inside.

"Just a soda. Be quick please." I tell him, my eyes never leaving the water. I know nothing can happen, there is miles of water ahead of us, but still. I need him to help me if something happens.

Two minutes later he comes back with two drinks. He hands them to me and takes over.

"I'm proud of you, baby. Next time you'll take her out."

"We'll see Mr. Grey. I kind of like the sight of you behind the wheel." I wink, before getting to one of the loungers and taking a seat. The sun is shines perfectly in this spot, so I lean back and close my eyes.

After a few minutes, I feel him next to me. I open my eyes and see that the boat has stopped moving. He snuggles against me, arm around me and drinks his coke.

"This is great. I understand why you love it so much. It is so quiet. Like we are alone in the world. It's peaceful." I tell him.

'That's exactly why I love it so much. When I'm here, I just feel like a boy. Not the CEO with a responsibility. Just Christian. It is a great way to relax. In spring and summer, I try to take her out as much as possible. This is my private place, my safe haven. Outside of family, I've never brought anyone here." He speaks quietly, his hand stroking my arm.

"I feel honored. But you now have to share her with me. This is going to be my special place as well." I hear him chuckle at that.

"I'll share her with you." He kisses my head and then stands. "Want to see inside?"

I nod my head. "Yes please!"

* * *

Inside are three bedrooms, two small bathrooms and a small kitchenette with a sitting area. It is a small, luxurious house. I think it is the size of my whole house.

When we get back on deck, we walk to the front. And I just can't help but think of my favorite movie of all time. Jack and Kate. And I just have to do it. I can't help myself.

"Will you do me a favor?" I ask him while grabbing his hand and walk to the front of the boat.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do the Titanic with me?" I nod my head to the railing of the boat.

"The Titanic? That is a ship that sinks. I'm not putting her on the bottom of the Sound." He looks so confused, and that shocks me.

"Christian, are you telling me you have never seen the movie Titanic?" My eyes are wide. I cannot believe this. This is not okay.

"No, I haven't. Is it good?" He has no idea.

"Good? No. It is amazing and sad and just so much more than I can even tell you. We are watching Titanic, tonight." No discussion, Grey.

"Okay, my expectations are high now. What did you mean by doing the Titanic?" He asks me.

"It is a scene in the movie. I'm not telling you. You have to see it. Next time you bring me here, we can do it." I smile and kiss him on the lips.

The rest of the day is just relaxed and fun. After four hours out on the water, we get back to the marina. The wind and sun gave my cheeks a nice blush and I feel so fresh and relaxed. This was the perfect way to end our first weekend together.

When Christian is walking to the side to tie The Grace to the dock, he curses.

"Fuck."

"What? Did you hurt yourself?" I ask going over to him.

I look at his face. He is watching something. When I follow his gaze, I see a bunch of people with cameras. Oh no. You have got to be kidding me.

"Paparazzi. Fuck. I'm so sorry Ana. Someone must have tipped them off." He says while he pulls his hair. "Fucking fuck, I can't even enjoy a day out with my girl." I think that last part was more to himself then to me.

I feel bad for him. He seems to really hate this. For a moment I have no idea what to do or say. And the fact that he is also only cursing and pulling is hair, makes me nervous. He should know how to handle this. I need to calm him down. Tell him we are going to be fine.

"Christian, take a breath. Listen, I'm not happy about this either, but it is not your fault. You didn't know they would be here. What do we do?" I ask him and stroke his head. Come on baby, be the big CEO right now. I need you.

"I can't get us out of here without being seen, Ana. We need to pass them." He shakes his head.

I take a deep breath. So much for sneaking around. I have no time to think about this right now. Those paparazzi will wait until they have a shot. So, I just have to accept that we are going public. And hope that everybody I know will act normal and that this story will be forgotten quickly.

I grab his hand in mine, getting his attention.

"Are you serious about us? About me?" I ask him.

His eyes go wide and he gives me an 'are you fucking kidding me' look.

"Yes Ana, I am. Are you doubting that? Great timing to bring that up, love." He rolls his eyes, making me laugh.

"I don't doubt you. Just wanted to ask you one more time before whole Seattle is going to ask you." I tell him and squeeze his hand. "I'm all in too. I have no doubts. So can we please just get to the car?"

He looks at me, a small smile forming on his lips.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, kind of have to be. Can't very well swim away to avoid them." I giggle and grab his cheeks, scratching his beard. I look at him seriously. "I'm sure. It's okay. We will get through this. Together. I'm proud to be yours. I just hope they don't hype it up."

"You are amazing." He tells me before kissing me.

He grabs my hand and leads me to the side of the boat. He climbs out first before he helps me get out. He turns me to him, so I'm facing him. Then he puts the hoody over my head and grabs his sunglasses to put them on his nose. He grabs my hand and then takes a breath.

"Try to look down. The flashes are not great for your eyes." He says before kissing my hand. "Ready?"

"Ready." I nod.

Ready for everything that comes our way, Mr. Grey.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Firts of all, thank you all so much for reading my story! I'm so happy you are all loving it. So, are we ready for some drama, Ladies? I know I am, we all know the life of Christian and Ana can't be all fluff. They need some obstacles to prove they are endgame. So, let's see who will bring this drama. Do you have any idea? Please review and Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 29: Crashing down.

 **CONFIRMED: BILIONAIR CEO CHRISTIAN GREY NOT LONGER AVAILEBLE.**  
You read it correctly, 34 year old Christian Grey is officially off the market. After we posted the first pictures of the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings with a beautiful brunette by the Marina last Monday, the billionaire let out a statement. A statement in which he tells the whole world that he is in a relationship with one Anastasia Steele. That's right ladies, crying is understandable and allowed.

The statement, which you can read below, tells us the two have met a few weeks ago and that they are in a committed relationship. Steele, 27 years old, reportedly is a Fiction Editor at Grey Publishing, formerly known as SIP.

Will there be wedding bells in the future? Babies? If so, you will read it here first!

 **STATEMENT CHRISTIAN GREY AND ANASTASIA STEELE**  
Wednesday, 6-20-2018.

Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele confirm that they are in a committed relationship. They have met each other early March. They ask the media for respect and privacy. This is the only statement the couple will make regarding their relationship. E-mails, phone calls or other applications to speak with them about their relationship, will remain unanswered.

* * *

And so the chaos begins. My phone is been buzzing with texts from people I haven't spoken to in years, my colleagues are looking at me like I'm the Queen all of the sudden and don't dare to ask questions. Jerry just told me he wants the same Ana Steele on the work floor, Thank God for that. Hannah is the only one who greeted me normal this morning. She just smiled, winked and told me my planning for today.

I knew people where going to mention it, but I had no idea this was holding so much interest. There are people with camera's standing outside Grey Publishing, waiting for me to come out. It is insanity. This morning, I had to sneak into the backdoor, where Christian's CPO Taylor let me out a black SUV. I feel like a undercover agent. It is fucking crazy.

I know someone has talked to the press. First, Christian didn't want to let out a statement at all. The plan was to just continue with hanging out low key. But then all of the sudden, my name came floating around on social media. Someone had recognized me and called the press, confirming that it was me. So, we had no choice. At least, Christian says we didn't have a choice. By letting out a statement, he hopes that the paparazzi will back off. But, no such luck yet.

In the meantime I try to do my job and not think about it. Christian feels very guilty, because he took me out on The Grace and because he didn't ask Taylor to come with us. I have no idea why. He is the last one to blame for all this. I told him that repeatedly. I just hope this whole circus is winding down soon. There are so much more important things going on in the world than my romance with Christian Grey. I can't believe anyone is interested in that.

I look at my laptop, I have twenty unopened e-mails that I need to answer, but my head is everywhere but at work. And just like that, number twenty-one is popping up. Only because of that one, my face gets a little happier when I see the name of the person who send it.

From: Christian Grey  
To: Anastasia Steele  
Date: 06-20-2018, 11:08 am.  
Subject: Hang in there.

Dear Ana,

How are you? Is the chaos already winding down a bit? I hope you can concentrate. I know it is hard, my phone is almost in overdrive because of people that text me and try to call me. I hope that is not the case for you, but I have a feeling it is.

I promise you, that after this storm has come to an end, I will take you out for dinner. At the most fancy place of whole Seattle where you can eat whatever you want. I owe you. And you deserve it for being such an amazing, understanding and graceful woman. You are handling this with style, and I am proud as fuck to be yours.

I'll pick you up at five. Use the backdoor, I'll be waiting inside the car. Want to have a bite to eat at yours? I have had a look in the cookbook you gave me, and I'm going to make you diner. You might need to assist me, but I think I can manage a lot on my own. I already made sure all the ingredients and wine are bought, so you just need to sit back and relax. And jump up when I fuck up.

Have a good day baby.

Laters xx

Christian Grey  
CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings

Instantly, I feel better. We are in this together. And we will get through this together. I know we will. Before I try and get back to work, I answer him.

From: Anastasia Steele  
To: Christian Grey  
Date: 06-20-2018, 11:13 am.  
Subject: RE: Hang in there.

Mr. Grey,

I'm okay now that I've read your e-mail. Unfortunately, you are not the only one asking for my attention, but that is okay. I'm just going to focus on work. I'll be fine.

You don't owe me anything. You didn't ask for this to happen Christian. But, because I do like to be spoiled sometimes, I will accept your offer to take me out for dinner. I love food after all.

Love to see you tonight. Five is fine, I'll head out the back. I'm intrigued as to what it is your going to make me. I will be your personal knight in shining armor, standing ready in case you need to be saved. Surprise me baby, I love your surprises.

Just to let you know, I am proud to be yours too. And I have a feeling your worth every type of chaos there is. Don't worry, I won't run. Also because if I do, they will take pictures of me and whole Seattle will know about it.

Can't wait till five, miss you xxx

Anastasia Steele  
Grey Publishing  
Fiction Editor

I hit send and get my head back to work. The sooner I'm done, the sooner I'll see Christian and can go home. The thought alone gives me butterflies. Let's get this over with.

* * *

It is ten minutes before five and I'm just shutting down my laptop, when Hannah knocks on my office door. When I tell her to come in, I see her standing in front of my desk with a big white envelope.

"This came just now, emergency delivery they said." She says while handing me the envelope. "I'm done for today, see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Thanks Hannah, enjoy your night." I tell her after grabbing the envelope from her.

This is weird, I never get mail this late. Maybe it's from Christian. The thought makes me smile. He is really good at surprising me.

When I open the envelope however, I'm shocked. And I can instantly tell it is not from Christian. Inside, there is a picture of me, lying naked on my bed. My head thrown back in pleasure, eyes closed. The sheets are just covering my hips. And my hand is under the sheet, touching myself. I know when this was taken. It was two years ago. The day after this picture was taken, I found the camera in my bedroom, hidden behind a few books on a shelf. There is also a picture from me and Christian, taken last Sunday at the Marina. It is one of the pictures that I've seen online. There is a red cross drawn over Christian. When I turn the picture around, I see there is written something on the back in black letters.

 _Tell me Darling Ana._  
 _Tell me what the difference is between him and me._  
 _Tell me why you are okay with being his._  
 _Tell me why you didn't want to be mine._  
 _Tell me why I'm not good enough._  
 _Tell me Darling Ana._

I know exactly who send me this, and the thought makes me nauseous. I start to shake heavily and I'm just in time to grab my garbage can, before I throw out everything I ate today.

Christian. I need to get to Christian. Now.

* * *

In the car, I can't stop the tears from coming. I clinch to Christian, burry my face in his neck and cry. Like a baby. I can't even tell him what's wrong. And he is panicked. He keeps asking me what's wrong. And I am so upset, I can't tell him.

"Let it out, come on baby. Relax and tell me what's wrong." Christian speaks while stroking my back. I feel the car moving and I know we are driving. I still can't stop crying. I feel exactly like how I felt then. When it all happened. The thought makes me sick. I am scarred. I'm so scarred.

"Ana, please stop crying. Let me help you. Tell me what's wrong?" His voice is sweet but I can feel that his body is tense. He doesn't know what to do.

I take a deep breath, willing myself to stop crying and calm down. He can't control my life. Not again. Not now that I have Christian. Not now that I'm actually happy. Don't give him that pleasure Ana. Be strong.

After a few deep breaths, I have control over my breathing again. I take one last inhale from Christian's neck, letting his scent calm me down. Then I sit up and look at Christian. He looks pale and scarred. His thump wipes away my tears and no doubt my mascara.

"That's it sweetheart. Relax. Breathe in and out. Steady." He kisses my lips a few times. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

I give him the envelope. I can't tell him because I'm afraid that I will start all over again. So, I'll just show him instead.

He takes out the picture of us together first, a frown on his forehead. When he takes out the other picture, his eyes chance from confusion to anger. I can almost see steam coming from his ears.

"Who took this?" He growls.

I grab the picture of us and turn it over, so he can read the text. He grabs the paper from me, his knuckles white while he reads it. I can see his blood boiling.

"What the fuck is this, Ana? Who send this?" He almost yells now.

I can feel tears forming in my eyes again. Tell him, Ana. He needs to know.

"It is from a guy I used to know. We had something for a few months. It's two years ago. He was obsessed with me. He has a restraining order. I was so scared, Christian. And now I'm scarred again. And I don't want to be that scarred again. What is he finds me. He can't know what I do again. I don't want him to know what I do." I ramble, tears streaming down my face again. And I know the things I said just now didn't make any sense. Christian must think I have lost my mind.

"What's his name, Ana? I need to know his fucking name." Christian grabs my chin, forcing me to look at him. When I do, I see something I've never seen before. Complete and dangerous anger. His eyes are burning with rage. And I don't know if he is angry at me or angry because of the pictures.

"Please don't be mad at me. I didn't know he was crazy. I told him I didn't want to be with him. I would have never went home with him if..." I start, but Christian stops me by kissing my lips once again.

"I'm not mad at you, baby. I'm mad at this fucker. I'm going to kill him, I will end him. I need to know his name, Ana. Please baby, tell me his name." His eyes are a little less angry now. But his breathing is still heavy, telling me he is utterly and completely furious.

For now I just ignore the fact that Christian told me he would kill him. He is angry now. He doesn't mean it. When he knows what really went down, he won't feel the need to kill him anymore. He will blame me for it. So for now, I'll just tell him what he wants to hear.

I take a deep breath and use my sleeve to clean my nose. Super classy.

"His name is José. José Rodriquez."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Sorry, little late again. But it is still Sunday! Chapter 30 already, and I think this is a very important moment in the realtionship of our favorite couple. So, I'm not longer going to hold you up. Please review and Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 30: the L word.

I'm sitting on the couch in my apartment, wearing my pajamas and sipping my water. I can feel the blood pumping in my head, on the beat of my heart. It hurts. My eyes are burning, they probably are swollen too because of the crying. Ever so often there are sobs I can't stop from leaving my body.

Christian is standing in my kitchen, and except for asking me where my pots and pans are, he hasn't asked me for help. I think he gives me a few moments alone, to calm down. Which I appreciate. I need to be by myself for a few moments to process everything. This has been a day I want to forget, as fast as possible.

He hasn't said a lot after I gave him the name. He just repeated it, once. Then he grabbed me in a vice grip, my head to his chest, and he just stroked my back until we were at my place. It calmed me. Gave me the feeling of safety. I know José won't be able to hurt me again, because I have Christian. This time I'm not alone.

But that doesn't mean I'm not scared. I'm absolutely terrified. Last time I saw José, things got completely out of hand. I don't want that to happen again. And all the media attention and paparazzi lurking around aren't helping at all. If whole Seattle knows what I'm doing, where I'm going and with who I'm with, then José knows it too. And the fact that Christian is probably going to be photographed with me most of the time, is going to piss him off even more. I know how crazy that man is, and I really have a horrible feeling about this.

It also makes me sad. The fact that this happened today. That we will always be reminded of José when we think about the day we made a statement. Because even though it wasn't planned, we should be celebrating the fact that we let the world know we are together. It has been hectic, but it also makes me so feel special. That Christian is so sure of us, he wants to show me off. And I would be lying if I said I didn't like the fact that probably all woman, and a few men as well, are jealous of me. Because Christian Grey is mine. He was the most eligible bachelor of Seattle, but now he told the world he is committed to me. That I'm his girl.

I look up when I hear Christian walking out of the kitchen. He has two plates in his hand, and it smells good. It doesn't smell burned, it doesn't look burned. I actually think he just made his first meal without any errors. He can see my look of surprise and shows me his signature smirk.

"Didn't think I had it in me, baby?" He sits next to me and gives me a plate. Mac and cheese. "Have to admit, it was one of the easy ones, but for somebody who never spend more than ten minutes in a kitchen, I think I nailed it."

"It smells good." I take a bite. "And it tastes good as well. Good job Mr. Grey."

"Thank you, Miss Steele." He smiles and starts eating too.

We sit there. In silence. We eat. But it bothers me that we haven't talked about José. We need to talk about that. I had a meltdown in his car. He was so angry he told me he would kill him. And now we are sitting here, eating his first made meal like nothing happened. Why doesn't he ask me what happened? Why doesn't he want to know who José is? And right now I can't help but think he doesn't ask because of me, that he is mad at me. Mad because I was with José two years ago.

"Are you mad at me?" I whisper.

He looks at me. And for a moment I think he is going to say yes. But then he puts down his plate and grabs my cheeks. His nose rubs mine.

"Ana, why the hell would I be mad at you? You did nothing wrong. This asshole, he is the reason I'm mad. But I'll handle it, Ana. I'll take care of him. Don't worry. Don't be afraid."

Wow, hold on. He'll take care of him? He is going to handle it? What does that mean?

"What? What do you mean?" I look at him, confused. "What do you mean you are going to take care of him?"

"I'll protect you, Ana. I have people looking for him as we speak. And when we find him, he will not bother you again. He's going to wish he never send those pictures to you. I will take care of it. That's all you need to know."

Is he insane? He doesn't even know what happened. He doesn't know who José is, what he did to me. Why I reacted like this in the first place. But it seems like he doesn't care. He doesn't even ask me. All he talks about is what? Revenge?

"You don't want to know why I freaked out like that in the car? You don't want to know why I am afraid? Tell me Big Shot, what is it you are going to do when you find him? Are you going to hurt him? Are you going defend my honor?" I hope he can tell by my reaction that this is pissing me off.

"I only want to know if you want to tell me. But I don't need you to tell me to know he hurt you, Ana. And that is the reason I'm looking for him. That and the fact that he made pictures of you, without you knowing about it, and he is now bothering you with those pictures clearly making you upset. Nobody hurts my girl, Ana. Nobody. And he will find that out soon enough."

He says this like this is the most normal thing in the world. While taking a bite from his mac and cheese. He doesn't even think this is insane. He totally thinks he is right, that this is his right. To hurt him. But he has no idea. That stupid picture is not even half the reason why I am upset.

"Christian, be serious. This is ridiculous. You don't even know what happened. I don't like the way you act right now. It's like you just want to beat him up, you have no reason to do this other than your speculations." I tell him.

He pulls his hair and looks at me, I think I'm pissing him off now. Great, now we are both irritated.

"Ana, I don't want to talk about this now. Why can't you just trust me in this one?" He raises his voice a little.

"Jesus Christ Christian, because you are telling me that you will handle it even though you don't even know what IT exactly is." I stand now, I can't believe him.

"I know enough Ana. I know he did something that hurt you and I know you are afraid of him. You were shaking so bad in the car, I really thought you needed a shot of sedative to calm down. I have never seen you like that before. That's enough reason for me to make sure he will never set foot anywhere near you again." He is standing across to me. He looks angry, but also a little powerless.

"Why the hell is that enough reason? You know me for two seconds, Christian. You haven't seen me that upset before, simply because we never been through something horrible or scary together. We never went to something other than amazing and great moments. Because we are just in the beginning of our adventure together. I don't want you to do anything you'll regret later on. He can't come near me, legally. He will be arrested if he comes near me. He has a restraining order."

"He doesn't care about that restraining order, does he? Else he wouldn't have send you those pictures. I won't regret it, Ana. I won't." He walks away from me, I think he wants to end this conversation. But I'm not ready to end it. So I walk after him, into the kitchen.

"How the fuck do you know that? You are going to kill him because he hurt me? You're going to break both of his legs? You going to hit him so hard he'll end up in a wheelchair? Christian, you will be the bad one in all of that. It is not worth it. You will lose everything you've worked for. And you will regret it." I'm yelling at him now. And I'm crying again. Fuck.

He turns to me with force, looking at me with his eyes so intense, it scares me a bit.

"You want to know why Ana? You want to know why I don't care if I lose everything? Because everything is worth it as long as I have you. I don't care if it makes me the bad guy, as long as you know I am the good guy." He stands close now, I can feel his breath on my skin. "I won't regret it, Ana. You know why? Because I love you. I love you and nobody, nobody, hurts the person I love." His breathing is heavy. His voice can cut paper. And I am stunned.

He loves me. And out of all the moments he could have told me, on his birthday or after we made love or on his boat, he chooses this moment to tell me. When we have our first fight, over a guy I slept with and is now bothering me, for the second time. And Christian doesn't even know what happened the first time. What a fucking mess.

I look at him, my eyes wide. He looks at me, his eyes hooded. Like he needs to process what he just said. We stand there. Seconds, minutes, I have no idea. Then he speaks. His voice soft and his hands on my cheeks.

"I love you, Ana."

His thumps wipe away the tears I didn't know I am crying. He loves me. I have so much to say about what he said before those three little words. And I will tell him those things. Because he needs to know what happened before he does things he will regret. He can't play judge. I won't let him. Definitely not now he told me he loves me.

"You are insane, Christian Grey. And you annoy the fuck out of me right now. And you definitely screwed up tonight, even though you made a good mac and cheese. You can't flip out on me like that, on something you don't know. You need to learn to talk to me before making decisions about something I have dealt with two years ago. And you need to listen to me, to what happened, before making conclusions. We are going to have a long talk about this fucked up situation. Because this is not how things work in a relationship."

His eyes are wide, taking in everything I say. He is waiting for me to say something else. Something that responds to his 'I love you'. I'm out of breath and shaking. I will myself to calm down a bit, so I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a moment. I feel him watching me. When I open my eyes, I see love. His eyes are dripping with love, for me. I can see he means it. And I can tell it scares him shitless, he has absolutely no idea how to handle his feelings. Just like me. He feels just like me.

"I love you too." I breathe and then his lips are on mine.

This moment was so stupid, so idiotic and so full of different emotions, it almost is imperfect. Almost. But this is us. We feel extreme, we say what we think, without thinking it through. And that's why this moment is perfect. And that's what matters the most right now. Because it is just me and him. Ana and Christian. Us.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: This chapter might be a bit heavy, because Ana will tell Christian what happened with José. Be prepared. Tomorrow I won't be able to post a chapter, because I have a very busy day at work. I will try to post another chapter later today, but I can't promise anything. Else, I will see you all the day after tomorrow with a new one! Let me know what you think and as always; Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 31: The story called José.

Christian and me are lying in my bed. We don't have any clothes on, my legs are tangled with his, my head on his chest and his arms around me, stroking my back. It is soothing. He makes me feel safe. Safe and cherished.

We made love just seconds ago. Slow, sweet, passionate lovemaking. I tried to pour everything I feel for this man into the connection we shared. And he did the same. I felt it. I felt how much he loves me. He told me again, when he came. He whispered it in my ear, like it was the thing that got him going. And it is scarring me. How can he love me this much after spending such short time with me? How can I love him like I do, after just knowing him for five seconds?

What does that feeling mean? What will I feel in one year? If I keep my feelings up like this, I'm sure my heart will explode by the time we reach our one year anniversary. This is all so intense, it is a rollercoaster. A great one, but also the scariest one I've ever rode.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" He whispers, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I take a deep breath and my fingers find his chest hair. He has the perfect amount of chest hair. I love running my fingers through it, playing with it. It is so manly.

I knew he would ask me about José. And I know I need to tell him everything. But I'm afraid he will judge me. I mean, he knows how we met, and he told me he thought that I had one night stands all the time. But I feel like I'm now going to admit that to him. Like I'm going to tell him he is right. That he will think I'm a slut and that I don't respect myself or my body. Because in a way, I was exactly that. I gave them my body, without feeling anything for them. Without knowing them.

I know that my behavior regarding all those one night stands was irresponsible. Horrible things could have happened. I had no idea who those guys where. And I let them in my home, or went to theirs, without thinking about it. Because I just wanted to have fun. God knows I have been lucky. Things could have been a lot worse than José.

And now, since I am with Christian, I actually regret all those nights. Because now I know how sex can be. How it is supposed to be. How good it is with someone you care for. Someone that you love and loves you back. How amazing that connection is. I wish I'd waited for that connection. Waited for Christian.

"Ana?" Christian nudges my head with his nose, asking me if I heard his question. Asking me if I will tell him what went down with José.

"I will. But I don't want you to look at me different. And I am about ninety-nine percent sure that you will after I told you. That you'll think I'm dirty.

"I won't. I would never think you are dirty, Ana. I love you. After everything I told you, you never looked at me different. Not after lunch, not after our talk at your house and not after I showed you my playroom. You never judged me. I promise you I will do the same. I won't judge. Everything you're going to tell me, was before me. I realize that. I just want to know what happened." He sounds so sincere. He really loves me.

"I met José at a bar on a Friday night. It is 2,5 years ago. We started talking because I accidently threw over his beer. I got him a new beer and then he asked me to join him for one. I did. It turned out he was from Montesano as well. So we had something in common. After a few more drinks and some dancing, I went home with him." I look at Christian, trying to read his reaction. He just looks at the ceiling, not giving anything away. The strokes on my back stay the same, consistent and soothing.

"We had sex. Nothing extraordinary, but he did made me laugh. And for some reason I felt comfortable around him. The next morning wasn't super awkward. We talked a little bit more over breakfast and then he asked me for my number. Because we had a good talk, and because he was nice, I gave it to him."

"The next few weeks we texted and met up. I called him, mostly when I had a drink, to have sex. He called me more. He wanted to hang out, grab diner and go to the movies with me. From the beginning I told him I wasn't looking for anything serious. And he told me he understood. Yet, ever so often he did let me know he was open to more. He would tell me how much he liked me and how he never met someone who he could talk to like he could talk to me. But for me it was just fun, just sex. Someone I could go to when I didn't want to be alone. I tried to tell him so many times, but he just didn't seem to get it."

I hear him take a deep breath, no doubt to calm himself. I understand how horrible it is for him to hear this. To hear that his girlfriend had sex with someone else. That I called José to have sex. Meaningless as it was. I move my hand up and down his chest, trying to reassure him that it is the past. That he is the one I'm with now. That he is my future.

"After about four months, I started to notice changes in his behavior. He searched through my personal stuff, when I was in the bathroom. He took my phone without asking first, he brought clothes with him when he was coming over and he showed up at my work a few times, to surprise me. I felt that he was trying to force his way into my life, as a boyfriend. And I didn't want that. He was a cool guy, but I wasn't in love with him. He was just a nice guy. Not the guy I would normally fall for, appearance wise, but he filled a spot when I needed him to."

I tell him this and I feel horrible. It is horrible. How I managed to live like that, I have no idea. But it sounds like I didn't care. I didn't care about José's feelings or about my own body. I just didn't have the respect a woman should have. Just thinking about it makes me sick.

I try to read Christian's reaction. He still doesn't give anything away. But he doesn't push me away either, which I think is a good sign. He still holds me close, he still smells my hair sometimes and the strokes on my back still go steady. I take a deep breath and continue.

"I told him that I wanted to stop seeing him. That I felt that he wanted more than what I could give him. First he denied it, told me that I was reading him wrong. So I thought that was that. But after a week he called me to tell me I was right, that he missed me and that he wanted a change to show me how good we could be together."

Christian still doesn't really responds, he just nods his head for me to continue. So I do. I want to be done with this story and focus on us.

"Of course I told him no. He didn't take that well. He tried to talk to me through my friends and my colleagues after I asked him to stop searching contact with me. He was very persistent and determined. But I ignored him and just went on with working, trying to show him he didn't affect me. And after a few days, I thought that had worked, because I didn't see him or heard from him anymore. So I forgot about him. That lasted six weeks. Then something strange happened when I was coming home from work one night. When I opened my door, I noticed it wasn't locked. While I was sure I locked it that morning, I always lock my door."

"When I came in, I searched for something out of place, something suspicious. That's when I saw that little things of me were missing. A book of Tess and the d'Urbervilles, a pair of earrings I sometimes wore, some lingerie, a bottle of perfume, some personal documents with my health stats. Small things that I didn't notice before, but were definitely gone."

Christian is shifting now. Fluffing his pillow against the headbord and sitting up a little. He pulls me back in his arms the moment he is comfortable. I think he feels that I need him to hold me to tell him this, that it comforts me.

"I called the police and they came over. But because there wasn't any sign of a break in, they couldn't do anything for me. They even asked me if I was sure things where missing. Like I would just hide them myself or something. But I knew it for sure. And it scared me that the police didn't find anything. I just needed to keep my eyes open they said. So I did. I always looked over my shoulder when I was out, always double checked my door when I went away in the morning. And then, I noticed him, one night after heading home from diner with the girls. He was wearing a baseball cap, and he tried to be undercover, but I saw him. It was José. And then I just knew that he was the one who was sneaking in my house. That he was following me, probably since I told him to stop contact me."

"Being the brave girl I thought I was, I went over to him. He jumped a little when he saw me coming for him. But he didn't run, like he wanted the confrontation. When I was standing in front of him, I told him to get a fucking life. I called him names and told him I would go to the police. I thought I could scare him and make him stop. But he just looked at me and laughed. He laughed at me, and my anger. He was not impressed what so ever. And after he was done laughing, he turned and left. He just walked away. Leaving me standing there, stunned and so mad. And scarred, because what I had said didn't had any effect on him."

Christian still doesn't say anything. I think he wants me to tell him the whole story first. And I understand that, but a part of me would be happy if he told me we were okay. That He would give me a signal he is still on my side. After a few moments of silence however, he still hasn't spoken and I just continue yet again.

"That night I called Kate and asked her if I could stay at her place for a while. I just didn't feel safe at home anymore. He had been in my house, without me knowing it. He had doubled my key without my permission to do so. I just didn't want to be alone. Kate told me that I could. So I grabbed a bag, and when I grabbed something from the shelf in my bedroom, I saw the camera. I remember not being able to move for a few moments. And then I just went crazy. I threw the camera out the window and then made sure I had everything packed as fast as I could. I needed to get out of there. When I came out of my bedroom, José was standing in my living room."

"He looked scary, I think he used something right before he came to my house. His eyes where red and there were blue bags under his eyes. He looked completely different then when I saw him on the street, which was only about 60 minutes before. He started telling me again that he wanted me. And after a speech that lasted almost 5 minutes, he ordered me to come with him. The way he talked, it was like he was possessed. I was so scared. I have never been so scarred in my life. Because I knew the lengths he would go to, that he was determined to have it his way. He had placed a camera in my house, had followed me and he had sneaked around and stole things. He was obsessed with me and he wanted me."

"I tried to reason with him, told him I wasn't good enough for him and that I wouldn't press charges if he just left. But then he got mad and pulled out a knife. He told me that if I didn't come with him, I would leave the house in a coffin. He looked so lost, and he meant it. I knew he wasn't going to stop. So I did the one thing I thought that could save me. I fought him. Because there was no way in hell I would just come with him. I would never just go with him. He was strong but because of the drugs I was faster. We wrestled, he hit me a few times, mostly on my head and a few on my ribs. But I had some good hooks as well. Eventually I got a hold of the knife, but he did manage to cut me a few times. We were both injured, but he was bleeding a little more. Especially his eyebrow, which made his vision blurred. I hit him pretty hard there. That was my advantage. I managed to grab a vase, I wanted to hit him with it. But he got a hold of my wrist. I still had the knife in my other hand, so I just started waving it, like a mad one. I cut him in the face. He screamed so hard, I can still hear my ears beep when I think about it. There was so much blood, I had no idea what to do. So, I just ran out and called police. Told them what had happened. They arrested both of us. And I was asked to tell my side of the story, over and over again. Eventually I think the police had no idea who to believe, and I was free to go home. But so was Jose, who was in the hospital getting a fix up for his face. They didn't have enough evidence against him to lock him up."

"Why the fucking hell not?" Christian almost yells making me jump. I didn't think he would say anything until my story was finished. I'm glad he talked though, it shows me he is still with me.

"Because he told them we had a relationship. He had a key to my house, there weren't any signs of a break in and I couldn't prove he had stalked me. He told them we got into a fight. Because we both got injuries, they didn't believe he attacked me. They just thought it was a fight that got out of hand. And you know what, I didn't even had the energy to try and show them they were wrong. I just wanted to forget everything. I did ask for a restraining order. And after a lot of circus I manage to get that. I hadn't heard of him since that restraining order was sealed. So I thought he was moving on. Kate saw him once, with his friends. She told me he has a huge scar on his face, from his eyebrow all the way down to his lip."

"And how were you? After this all happened?" He asks. I can hear the concern in his voice. It is sweet and it shows me that he at least still cares, I think.

"Physically I had a concussion, some undeep cuts in my hand and on my arms, a few small wounds on my head and one broken rib, the rest where just bruised. Mentally, I was a mess. I talked to someone about it. A psygologist. The first few weeks I was really scarred and stayed at Kate's place. I only went out to work. Even though José was gone, he still controlled my whole life. But slowly I started getting back confidence. At therapy they told me I couldn't let him control me like that. So I willed myself to be stronger. To never let a men have control over my fears, my life. And because he didn't reach out for me, I started to live again. Little by little. And how stupid it might be, after a year I did went out again. And talked to men. Sometimes brought one home with me. Only two or three times, but still. It's stupid. The night I met you I actually made a bet with Kate. That if I went home with someone that night, she could have my new bag. I agreed because I really wanted to stop the whoring around. But then I met you."

He squeezes me against him, so hard I almost can't breathe. I can hear him smelling my hair before he kisses my head so many times I lose count.

"On one hand I'm fucking pissed at you, Ana. You should have known better after what happened. It was a dangerous game you played. Irresponsible and not at all what you are worth. You are worth so much more than one night." He signs and kisses my hair yet again. "But on the other hand, I'm fucking glad you decided to come home with me. With me. A good guy, in heart. Because if you didn't, we wouldn't be here right now. We wouldn't be lying here like this and I wouldn't have had the chance to love you."

I smile a little at that. He is right. He is absolutely right about everything. I was lucky. I am lucky.

"Do you understand why you can't do anything? Do you understand that it was because of my own stupid behavior I got into that situation in the first place? I hurt him, I actually cut him in his face. The police didn't believe he was stalking me because I was so stupid. I was actually lucky they didn't lock me up for attacking someone and causing serious injuries. The only person to blame is myself."

I look at him. And for a moment I think he will tell me I'm right. But just seconds later he looks at me like I have grown an extra head. He sit up, taking me with him and then grabbing me by my shoulders to turn my body towards him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You really think it is your fault? If so, Ana, you need to give me the name of that shrink and I will make sure he or she will never be able to work again. Because if you really think this then he or she didn't help you at all. You had the right to cut him open. You should have but that knife in his chest if you ask me. I bet the reason you are not locked up is because the police didn't trust José or his story. They just didn't had evidence." He sounds serious and forceful, he means it.

Then he continues. Eyes burning with determination. And I just sit there, wide eyes, stunned.

"As for my understanding regards finding him and not doing anything. Ana, everything you told me, has made perfect sense to me. And there is only one thing I'm fucking sure of right now. He will pay for what he did to you. He will pay for hurting you. Because no one in this fucked up world hurts, spies or scares the woman I love. No one."

Well, fuck me sideways. He is a fool. A fool, blinded by love. And although it touches me enormously that he wants to do this for me, it was not what I wanted to achieve by telling him my story. Not at all.

* * *

 **A/N: I know we need some hardcore smut after this. And it will come, just be patient a little longer. xx**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thank you for your patience! Here we are with a new chapter. I think I will be posting the second chapter for today later, to make it up to you for not posting yesterday. I love reading all of your reviews, keep them coming please! Enjoy xx**

Chapter 32: Safety first: big changes and a huge plan.

I told her. I told her I love her. She loves me too. She told me. And we made love again. And even though this should be the best day of my life, my blood is boiling. A type of rage is flowing through my veins, I have never felt it before. It is burning. I'm literally burning with rage. I want to get my hands on him. I need to make sure he never hurts my Ana again.

My Ana. My gorgeous girlfriend. The woman I love. Who was shaking, scarred and out of this world by crying about five hours ago. Because he send her a note. And pictures. The thought of him seeing her like that, naked. The fact that he knows what see looks like when she comes. That he felt her nails on his back. What her moans sound like, how her body shakes when she is close, I fucking hate that. It makes me want to scratch his eyes out so he'll never sees her again. I want to hit him on the head so hard, he will forget everything. Everything that he shared with Ana. But I also want him to remember me. Remember that I have her now, that she is mine, that she loves me.

And then the need to protect her. I have never felt something so strong. I need to make sure she is safe, that she feels safe. That she is not afraid. That she can go out with her friends or alone, without looking over her shoulder. I want her to be my confident Ana. The woman that I met in Mile High. The woman that makes my heart beat so fast, I sometimes think I have a heart attack.

But in the car a few hours ago, that woman was gone. She was a young girl, so scarred and upset, I had trouble getting her out of it. And she shut down. Completely shut down on me. That was not the Ana I know. My Ana tells everybody what she thinks. She tells me everything, and now she didn't want to tell me. Because she was afraid of my reaction. That is not my girl. My girl is not afraid.

After we made love, she did tell me everything. And I on one hand wish she didn't. Because now that rage is so huge, I can't think about anything else. I want to hurt him. And I told her that. I told her that nobody fucks with what's mine. And where she first told me that I would regret it, she now just rolled her eyes, turned her back to me, snuggled her ass against me and fell asleep. I think she didn't have the energy to have a discussion with me. And I'm hoping she will just let me do what I have planned, even though I have no idea yet what I'm going to do except for the fact that it will destroy him. But I know for sure she won't. When she wakes up, she will talk to me about it again.

And when we talk about it, she will ask me again not to do anything. And I will tell her I won't, because if I do anything to him, it will hurt her too. And I only want to make her happy. I only want to see her beautiful laugh. And when she cries, I want her to cry tears of joy. I want to make her the happiest woman alive. I want to make her dreams come true. And even I know that I can't do that if I do something to him. Because I will get caught. They will lock me up, because I will tell them in my proudest form that it was me. That it was me who did it to him.

So I have to let somebody else do it instead. I need to make sure there is no evidence that leads to me. I have people who can do that. But first, I need to find that fucker. And that seems to be a little harder than I originally thought.

After Ana gave me his name, I mailed Welch immediately and I informed Taylor as well. The both of them and their teams are looking for the asshole as we speak. But, his house is empty since two months, the people he knows, haven't spoken to him in weeks and he has quit his job. We are only searching for a couple of hours, but those things are not good signs at all. That fucker is planning something. I just know it.

Next to me I feel Ana move, and by her change of breathing I know she is awake. When I turn my head to look at her, she is already observing me.

"Hi baby, feeling a little better?" I ask her. Her eyes are still a little swollen from crying and her lips are so red. I trace them with my thump, so soft.

"A little. My headache is gone. My eyes still burn a little. But that is okay. You?" She asks me while reaching for my beard.

I can tell she loves my beard. She touches it every change she gets. When we have sex, she always makes sure she touches it as well. And I can tell she loves the feeling of my beard on her skin. She didn't tell me that yet, but her body did tell me. She loves it.

"I'm okay. Angry. But Okay." I look at het and I can see she is taking a breath. Here we go, Grey.

"Christian, I really don't want you to go after him. I need you to focus on me, on us. On keeping me safe and making me forget about him. I need you to distract me. Because else I will end up feeling horrible and scarred. I just need you to love me, please."

She looks at me with het big blue eyes. And I know I can't deny her anything. I want to love her. I want to love her so fucking hard and good she will forget about everyone and everything. I want her consumed with me, just like I am with her. So, I will listen to her. But that José will pay.

"I love you, Ana. I'm going to love you so good, you will only feel cherished and happy. I promise you. I will love you." I kiss her lips softly and she answers my kiss. Pulling me so close I think she wants to burry herself inside of me.

I didn't lie to her. I told her I loved her. And I will forever. But José will pay. And even though I won't use my own hands to do it, he will remember forever that he was wrong to fuck with my girl.

* * *

After a hot shower, Ana and I went straight to bed. When we woke up we had breakfast and then I brought her to work. I told her I want to be with her at night, because of the situation, and she agreed. She feels safe around me and the fact that she told me that this morning, makes me proud as shit. She trusts me to keep her safe. And I will. So we will be together, at her place or mine. We just deciding that day by day.

I'm currently in my office, and in a meeting with Welch and Taylor. I need to know what they have found about Rodriquez. I need to know where that fucker hides. I also need a CPO for Ana. I know she will fight me on this, so I haven't told her yet. But that CPO is coming. With or without her knowledge. I promised her I won't lie, but her safety stands above everything else right now.

"Tell me what you've got so far?" I nod to Welch, who is looking through something on his laptop.

"Rodriquez moved out of his house eight weeks ago, without notice. He didn't tell the houseowner where he went. He just told him it was time for change. He has two good friends, he knows them since he moved to Seattle. They used to meet frequently. Their names are George Tounders and Jack Hyde. We spoke both of them yesterday. Both claim they haven't spoken to Rodriquez in six weeks. The last time they spoke them, he told them he was moving back to his father in Montesano. They're stories match with each other and their phone records substantiate their story." Welch tells me before taking a sip of his coffee. After that he continues.

"However, Rodriquez father died four years ago in a car accident. Rodriquez was driving the car, his dad was seated next to him. A truck hit the left side of the car. Father was found dead at the scene. Rodriquez only had broken ribs, a broken arm and a concussion. The accident happened in Montesano. After that, Rodriquez moved to Seattle."

"So the fucker lied to his friends, I bet he is not in Montesano at all. Anyone has seen him there? Do we have any reason to believe those friends are lying?" I ask him.

"As for now, no Sir. They seem to have no contact with Rodriquez. As for him, we don't know where he is. His phone stopped giving a signal six weeks ago and there hasn't been any activity on his bank account either. The last transaction was six weeks ago. He took off a big amount of money. $8.273 to be exact." Welch tells me while showing me different kinds of papers, confirming the things he tells me.

"That is a strange amount." Taylor comments while looking over my shoulder to see the papers as well.

"Yes, it is. As for now we have no idea why he took this amount. He did a good job in making sure nobody could trace him." Welch tells us.

I just know he planned it. He planned this weeks ago. I am almost sure the fucker already knew about me and Ana before last Monday. I count back in my head. Six weeks ago, what happened six weeks ago? I don't have time to think about what happened then, but it can only mean he is following her again. And the fact that he just disappeared, is concerning me, a lot.

"Any belongings, cars, anything he left behind?" Taylor asks.

"Nothing, apartment was empty and nothing was out of place when he gave the key to the houseowner. He didn't have a car. He went to work with public transport. There is absolutely nothing that could trace him. He didn't leave anything behind. He thought this through." Welch is confirming my thoughts. He planned this.

"Anything else that we know now?" I demand from him, that anger is back all over again.

"No Sir, we will keep digging. We are tracking down Mr. Tounders and Mr. Hyde as we speak, see if they know something they didn't tell us. We will go from there." Welch tells me while closing his laptop and stands.

"Thanks Welch. Keep it going." I tell him offering him my hand.

"We will. And Mr. Grey, just some advice; you would want to make sure Miss Steele has protection from now on. In cases like this, it is highly common the stalker will come back for the victim. Sooner or later. He made to much effort to just send her an envelope. He will show up again. And then it's not just to drop off some more pictures." Welch says while shaking my hand. Then he nods his head and leaves.

Fuck, this confirms my fears. He will come back. Ana needs a CPO. Fast.

"Taylor, we need a CPO for Miss Steele. And we need it now. I trust you to give me only the best options. Please run them by me during lunch. Try to make appointments for interviews today if that's not possible, tomorrow or latest Monday." I tell Taylor.

"I will Sir. Already started searching yesterday. For the time being, it might be a good idea for me to go to Grey Publishing. Miss Steele is alone there now, and if we may believe Welch, Rodriquez can show up anytime." Taylor tells me.

This is why I hired him all those years ago. He thinks like me. I never have to ask him twice. In this case, I didn't even have to ask him once. He is gold. And I should really tell him that more often.

"Good thinking. You go to her. I'll call her to let her know. Please make sure to be as undercover as possible. I know Ana is going to hate this." I tell him while reaching for my phone. Right before Taylor heads out, I get his attention. "And Taylor, thank you."

"Your welcome Sir. I know what she means to you." He nods his head and then leaves.

Taylor knew from the beginning. From that moment I brought her home. He has never commented on it until now, but he is with me the most. He saw me distracted all those days she wasn't with me. That's why he is the best. He knows me.

I unlock my phone and call Ana. After four tones, she picks up. I can hear she is busy. And it makes me happy. This is good for her, distraction.

"Hi Christian."

"Hi baby, everything good?" I ask her.

"Yeah, is that why your calling though? I'm sorry, but I'm really busy right now. I need to find a file on an author, I lost it. He is meeting me in like two minutes and I have no idea what his stats are." I can hear her sign. This is her way of telling me to get to the point. My businesswoman.

"Okay, I'll be quick. Listen, Taylor is on his way to you. Welch has found out a few disturbing things about José. I will tell you everything tonight. But as for now, Taylor will be your CPO until we have found you someone else."

I can hear her let out an annoyed sign.

"You know what, I don't even have time right now to kick your ass. Did you knew that, Christian? That I was busy? Is that why you are calling now? Anyway, Whatever. Let him be low key, I don't want to explain things at work. We'll talk tonight Grey." She huffs but doesn't hang up on me. It makes me smirk.

"Alright baby. Tonight, you and me and a bottle of wine, in bed. I love you." I tell her. I can hear her giggle, and it pleases me greatly.

"I like that, you are starting to be a true Mr. Romantic. It suits you."

"I know. It's because of this woman. She drives me crazy with love, can you believe it?" I smile. This is fun.

"I might have to. And that for a guy who threw me out after giving him the best sex he ever had." She is still giggling and I think she has stopped searching.

"So sure of yourself, Miss Steele?" I smirk, she knows she is right.

"I am, Mr. Grey. Your body tells me."

"Really, how is that?" I'm curious if she will answer this, it could go either way.

"You have this huge, big, delicious thing that is making me feel all kind of sexy things. It seems to get bigger every time we do it. I think I'm lucky nobody on work asked me about my walk." She whispers this and it is cute as fuck.

"A thing you say, Miss Steele? Be more specific. Tell me." I ask her. I need to hear her say it.

"I will not. You are my boss, Mr. Grey." She fakes shock.

"Just another reason for you to answer me." I chuckle.

"Oh my God, no, no. Christian, you are evil. I was looking for something important and you just completely got my attention at you doing all kinds of sexy things with your huge dick. I'm hanging up now." She is still laughing, but also back to searching I think.

"See you later, baby. Me and my huge dick love you."

"I love you too. Both. Bye." She giggles before she hangs up.

I'm sitting behind my desk with a huge smile on my face. If Andrea would come in right now, she would probably call 911. She has never seen my smile so big, I just know it.

Who knew being in love would feel so damn good?


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Number two for today, how I love it when the kids are asleep! Hihi. Please read number 32 first. I think we all really need a smutty chapter like this. We all know how Christian blows off steam... And trust me, Ana is angry too... Double steam I would say. =) You see me with another chapter tomorrow. As always; please review and Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 33: My dinner with Grey.

Taylor did what he was asked. I hardly knew he was there. And except from Hannah, nobody asked me who he was or what he did at my office. I just told Hannah it was because of all the media attention. She didn't even ask me more. That's what I like about her. She knows my boundaries. I don't like to talk about my private life while working. And she respects that.

To be completely honest, it made me feel a little safer, knowing Taylor was there to help me in case José does decide to show up. I'm almost sure he wouldn't show up at my work, but better safe than sorry, I guess. He is a crazy guy after all.

Working feels even better now than normally. I'm super busy and that is perfect timing. If I wasn't, I would probably go insane. I know myself, I can dwell on things. Even stupid things like forgetting to wash my favorite sweater when I want to wear it or not doing the dish one night. Let alone something like this.

So, work is a welcomed distraction. And when I'm done with working, there is Christian. He made me promise we would spend the nights together until we know more about José. And I have to say I'm glad he did. Because being alone at night would be horrible right now. I would have probably asked to stay with Kate again, if Christian wasn't there.

Speaking of, I really need to tell the girls about the situation before I see them tomorrow. I really don't want to tell them when Christian's friends are there. Or when we are in public for that matter. So I will call them as soon as I get home. As soon as I get home with Christian. I don't know why, but the thought of us coming home together gives me butterflies in my belly.

My phone rings and I smile. It's like he knows I'm thinking about him and wants to hear me say it. I answer the phone, still smiling.

"Hello, Mr. Grey. You call me awfully lot today."

"That's because I think about you awfully lot, Miss Steele." He answers, smiling too. "I'm outside baby. I drove the car to the backdoor. You and Taylor can come down."

"Okay, just have to shut down my laptop, be there in five." I tell him while saving my documents.

"Don't keep me waiting. I have a huge need to taste your lips. Get your perfect ass down. Preferably on me."

"Smooth, Grey." I giggle and hang up. I want to hurry up now. I can't wait to get my perfect ass on him.

When I'm done, Taylor and me are heading down. The moment I step out the door, Christian grabs me and kisses me. I can feel Taylor almost bump into me. He can just slide to the left and pass us.

"I'm like a lovesick teenager Miss Steele. What you do to me." He shakes his head, like he doesn't believe it himself.

"The same thing you do to me. And I love what you do to me." I kiss his nose and then get in the backseat of his car. Christian slides in a moment after me. And then Taylor starts the car, driving to my place.

"Where are we staying tonight?" Christian asks me.

"We can stay at yours. I just need to grab a few things. I won't be long." I tell him.

I'd rather go to his place right now. José knows where I live. And that thought doesn't sit well with me. Even though I know I am safe in my own house, the feeling of safety is a little less since yesterday. At least at Christians house, you need a code to come in. And when you manage to get that code, you need to pass Taylor and cameras. I think José will not be that stupid.

"Great. Listen baby, I was thinking about tomorrow. I know we talked about going out with everybody, and if you still want to we can, but we can also do something different." He looks at me expectantly. I nod for him to go on. "I thought we could all invite them at my place. We can make them dinner together. And then we just have a drink at home, after. I just thought it would make you feel more comfortable."

"That's sweet of you. I mean, I think it is a good idea. I think going to a club would not be comforting right now. Especially a club as big as Mile High. Everyone can spy on you there without being noticed. I was planning on calling the girls tonight, so I will invite them to your place." I smile and give him a kiss on his lips.

He is so thoughtful. It makes me feel special. He is genially concerned about how I feel in certain situations. Who knew he would be the perfect boyfriend the first night I met him.

* * *

When we walk out of the elevator, we are welcomed by a delicious smell. And for a second I have no idea how that is possible. But then I remember that Christian has a housekeeper. And that she also cooks. I've never met her before, and I'm curious see what she is like.

Christian takes my hand and we walk to the kitchen, Taylor first. When I see her, I can instantly tell something is going on between Taylor and the strawberry blond woman who is stirring in something. She gives him the look. The 'I will take care of you later' look. I've seen it thousands of times between Lauren and Mike. Those two eyefuck each other everywhere. This reminds me of them.

"Gail, this is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is Gail Jones, my housekeeper and lifesaver since I started living here." Christian introduces us. I can instantly tell he is very fond of Gail.

"Nice to meet you Miss Steele, I've heard a lot about you and I'm so happy to finally meet you." She speaks, she looks really happy to meet me. It is sweet.

"Please, call me Ana. I'm happy to meet you too." I doubt she will call me Ana, but at least I gave it a try.

"So, Mr. Grey and Ana, dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes. Can I give you both something to drink?" She smiles.

I like her. She called me Ana. And I can see her cheeky smile towards me. It makes me giggle.

"Yes please, Gail. Wine for me please. Ana?" Christian looks at me.

"I'll have a glass of wine also. But first I need to make a phone call. I'll be right back." I tell them before going to Christian's bedroom. I really need to speak to my girls right now. And Lauren came home from Europe this morning. So, I'll call her first. When she picks up her phone, I can hear she feels good. She sounds so happy, it makes me smile.

"Ana! I was just about to call you! How are you?"

"The question is how are you, Mrs. Hobbs? Did you enjoy your honeymoon?" I ask her. I want to hear her story first. I know how she will react when I tell her mine, she will be mad. I want to hear about her honeymoon while she smiles.

"It was amazing. Paris is so romantic. And Rome, Ana that place is like a giant museum. On every corner there is something historic. And the beaches, I mean wow." Lauren talks for about ten minutes nonstop. About everything she did. I almost feel like I am there, because she tells me every detail. It makes me happy.

"And the baby? How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"I feel okay. Sometimes I'm still nauseous. But nothing too bad. And my boobs are killing me. I swear, I've never felt anything like it. And Mike says they look bigger. Oh, and God Ana, I just have this huge sexdrive. We sneaked away in the Louvre because I just couldn't resist him. Can you believe it? Me, Lauren Hobbs, sexmaniac. Mike loves it, though." She giggles. "Tomorrow we have the first appointment with the OB/GYN. They will make an ultrasound and then we will know for sure when the baby will be born. And if everything is okay, we will also be able to hear the heartbeat. I can't wait! I'll tell you all about it tomorrow! I missed you girls. We need to catch up."

"That's great, Lau. I can't wait. We really do need to catch up. A lot had happened. Speaking about tomorrow though. Would you and Mike be okay with coming over to Christian's place? Some things happened that are bit heavy and I would feel a little better if we had dinner and a drink here." I tell her.

"What things happened? Is it something bad?" I can instantly hear the alarm in her voice.

"I don't want you to freak out Lau, but José send me pictures, with a creepy note. One picture was taken 2,5 years ago, in my bedroom." I hear Lauren gasp.

"Fucking loony. What does he want, Ana?"

"I have no idea. And Christian tries to find out where he is, but he hasn't found him yet." I tell her with a sign.

"He is dangerous, Ana. Last time you saw him... Are you alone? Please tell me you are not alone."

"I'm not. I'm staying with Christian. He is with me. I'll be fine. I don't want you to worry Lau. I just wanted to tell you."

I really hope she doesn't worry too much. She needs to take care of herself and the baby.

"Okay, but call me if you need me. We will see you tomorrow." Lauren says.

"Tomorrow. Can't wait. Bye." I hang up the phone and take a deep breath. One down, two to go.

* * *

Kim and Kate had the same reaction as Lau. They worry about me. They also agreed to come over tomorrow, which gives me peace. The more I think about going out, the more uncomfortable I get. I'm glad Christian offered staying here.

When I walk back into the living room, I see Christian filling his glass. Dinner is ready on the dining table and he lighted some candles. He really is romantic. When he hears me giggle he turns around.

"Hi baby, everything okay with the calls?" He asks while giving me a kiss on my head.

"Yes, they all agreed to come over tomorrow. And Lauren told me about her honeymoon. She didn't stop talking for ten minutes. She had a great time." I smile. I really missed her.

"Great. I will make sure the guys are here too then. Have a seat, it is getting cold." He says, moving my chair out for me.

I take a seat and watch him do the same.

"I knew I was right. You really are a Mr. Romantic." I giggle and start eating. Gail made a steak with red wine sauce with vegetables and sweet potatoes. It is delicious.

"Yes, but you were right about a lot of things this afternoon, baby." He grins while sipping his wine.

"I was? Can't remember." I feel my cheeks heat a little. He can set me on fire, just by talking. Insanity.

"Really. It was about this huge, big thing." He tells me, rubbing his dick through dresspants.

"Hmmm, I must have forgot. Probably didn't make that good of an impression after all." I shrug, still red as a tomato, and also very horny. What a man.

"Let me remind you." He says, before jumping from his seat and walking over so he is standing next to me.

He turns my chair so I'm facing him. I look up at him, his eyes are dark, a small smile on his face and when I look down, I see his hands working on his belt.

When he has them and his dresspants loose, he takes out his erection. Slowly stroking himself. It really is huge, and quite beautiful as well. I look at his hand going up and down. And then I look back up. I try not to show him how it effects me that he is standing in front of me like this. It looks so good.

He smirks, obviously knowing how it effects me. Then he places his tip against my lips, all the while he keeps stroking himself. His eyes not leaving mine. He gives me a nod, and I take it as my start sign. I lick his tip, just like he told me to the first time I did this, in his shower. I can taste his precum and it turns me on so much. I can't believe I need so little to get going when I'm with him.

"That's it, baby. Just the tip. Do you remember now? You love this huge dick. I know you do. You've told me." He moans and it is the most sexy thing I've ever heard. I love it when he talks to me like this.

"It is starting to come back." I mumble in between licks.

Right after I said that, he grabs my head and pushes his hips forward. Filling my mouth completely. It takes me by surprise and I can't help but gag. He moves back just enough for me to relax. He looks at me, asking me with his eyes if I'm okay. I nod at him and then he does it again. One hand in my hair, the other one just under my chin, keeping me still.

I never thought I would say it, but I absolutely love this. He is fucking my mouth, rough. Using it, and all I can do is watch him, amazed and proud. Amazed that he can be so sexy en still sweet while taking control. Proud because I'm the one who is giving him this pleasure. I'm the reason he is hard and ready.

"You look so sexy with me in your mouth. Fuck Ana. I love that you can take all of me." He mumbles while picking up speed.

I try to concentrate on pleasuring him, but he is going a little bit too fast and deep and tears starting to form in my eyes. I put my hands on his hips to slow him down a bit, giving me time to catch my breath.

"Did I made you cry? Sorry baby." He smirks while running his thump over my cheeks to remove the tears.

I release him from my mouth and look at him. He looks gorgeous right now. Hair messy, little sweat on his forehead, breathing heavy and other than his dick, he is still completely dressed in his clothes from work. My CEO.

I get up from my chair and kiss him, deeply and rough. I bite his lips and then push my tongue inside his mouth. He meets my needs, answering me with aggression. His arms go to my ass and he grabs it, pulling me against him. He moans at the contact of his erection against my belly.

"I want you to fuck me." I mumble against his mouth.

"How?" He pulls back to look at me.

How? Jesus, endless possibilities. I want to see him, that's for sure. And I want to feel him as deep as possible. And maybe I want a little control tonight.

"Sit down." I tell him. He immediately does. That makes me giggle.

"And you said you couldn't be submissive Mr. Grey. I'd say you are doing a good job."

"You could say that, huh? It's surprising me as well. It is the effect you have on me. Come on, woman. What are you going to do to me now?" His eyes glimmer with humor and want.

I love this. That we talk during sex. That he makes me laugh. It really is so comfortable. And it makes what we have so much more special.

I slowly take off my pants and panties, so I'm standing in front of him in my blue blouse. Then I walk to him and take a seat in his lap, both legs on his sides. Slowly, I start to rub my wet pussy over his dick.

"Do you feel that, Christian? I'm dipping, I'm so wet. And it is all because of you. All for you." I moan, while my hands nestle themselves in his hair.

"Let me in, Ana." He growls. He is out of breath.

I just giggle and keep teasing him. Moving my pussy over him. His hand go to my hips and try to yank me to him, but I don't let him. I'm going to tease him a little bit longer.

"Not yet, I like this way too much. I like seeing you desperate for me Mr. Grey." I pant in his ear, and then bite his lobe, hard.

Christian hisses and he slaps my ass. Then he grabs my chin in his hand, making me look at him.

"Watch it, woman. You're playing with fire." I can see he is so turned on, he probably wants to throw me on the table and fuck me like a caveman. But he holds back. I think he likes it a little bit too much to make me stop.

"I like fire." I tell him right before I let him inside me.

We both groan at the contact. I move my hips slowly, taking in the feeling of him. His hands go from my ass to my waist, putting his arms around me and pulling my front against his. Nose to nose. I move my hips in lazy circles.

"Do you know what you mean to me?" He whispers, our eyes locking with each other.

I just nod my head. I know. I know because he means it to me. He is it. This, this is it. I just know it. I will never have this with anyone else.

"Everything, Ana. Your everything. You gave my life so much more purpose. Your it, baby." He whispers and moans the words.

I stop moving. How does he do that? Say exactly what I think. In this moment we are so in sink, it leaves me breathless.

"You're it for me too." I whisper, my eyes tearing up from emotion. This is it.

We just stare at each other. We smile. He is still throbbing inside me. His arms around me, protecting me from everything in this world. And I just need to tell him. I need to tell him again, just to make sure he knows and he will never forget.

"I love you." We both say at the same time.

He chuckles and I giggle. A few moments pass in which we kiss and stay quiet. Sometimes I squeeze my pussy around him, making him hiss.

"I thought you wanted me to fuck you, Miss Steele?" He says after a few moments.

"I did, but you suddenly went and got all sappy on me, Mr. Grey."

"Let me make it up to you then." He growls and stands. Hands on my ass again. He moves forward, I think he wants to move me on the table. But because his pants are still halfway around his legs, he trips.

"Fuck!" I hear him curse before we are lying on the ground. Him on top of me. And in all wonder, he is still inside of me.

"Jesus, baby did I hurt you?" His eyes are wide and he is looking at me, inspecting my head.

And I just laugh. I can't help it. I laugh uncontrollably.

"I guess you're good to go." I hear him say before he starts to move.

Fuck, does he move. His trusts are steady, placed and rough. And I'm building in no time. How he manage to get me so close in just a few trusts, shoot me, no idea.

"Christian, I'm coming, don't stop." I moan, feeling my legs start to shake.

"I won't baby. I won't stop. I'll never stop. Never." He growls before sucking on my neck, making me come.

He better live up to that promise. Because I will never forget what he just said.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Enjoy! xxx**

Chapter 34: The ladies, the Gents and the Jäger.

Its Friday, 5 pm. and Mr. Grey and myself are in his kitchen. We both went home from work early to make dinner for our guests. And it has been hilarious. We decided on making lasagna. Because you can make a lot in one go. As side dishes we have garlic bread and a salad with goat cheese.

So far, the lasagna is in the oven. Christian is currently cutting the cucumber and it is funny as hell. I honestly think he never hold a knife before. I try my best not to laugh, but I fail miserably.

"You know, Ana. You could give me something easier to cut. I have no idea how to make cubes out of a long, round thing like a cucumber." He frowns for the tenth time while looking at it, making me laugh harder.

"Just cut in half and then again in half. And then you make little pieces of it. You can do it." I encourage him. He really is trying.

"You're excited about tonight?" He asks me when he kind of knows how to do it. Kind of.

"Yeah! I can't wait to meet your friends. Every time I meet the people around you, I get to know more about you. It's great. I also missed Lau. So we probably be catching up a lot." I smile and start cutting the tomatoes.

"Me too. You and your friends seem close." He says.

"We are. They are more family then friends. We've been through a lot together. It's great to see what we all have become. I think I feel about them the way you feel about Elliot and Mia. I can't live without them, but sometimes I wish I could turn them off for a moment." I giggle. They are a bit much sometimes. But I still love them to dead.

"Do you think there will be an awkward situation between Elliot and Kate?" He asks me while throwing the cut cucumber into the salad bowl.

"Nah, not from Kate's side. She told me she liked Elliot. It didn't work out because she had something going on."

I hate that I can't tell anyone about that. I wish Kate would stop it. But yesterday she told me that Dean promised to leave his wife. I have to say, I first need to see it. But if he really means it, then he must love Kate. You don't throw away your marriage for a fling. I think. I just hope Kate won't be hurt and Kim and Kate stay friends, whatever happens.

"Elliot's pretty chill about it also. So that means we are going to have a relaxing, fun night, Miss Steele." He tells me, standing behind me and putting his arms around me, hands on my belly. He does that a lot, I've noticed.

"Counting on it, Mr. Grey." I smile and look at my watch. 45 minutes until the girls are here.

"How about I show you how I handle a cucumber?" I wiggle my eyebrows and move my hand to the front of his pants.

"Jesus, Ana. Don't call my dick a cucumber. I just cut the fucker in tiny pieces." He laughs.

"What do you want me to call it then?" I ask him while stroking him through his pants.

"You can pick a name, baby. I don't care how you call it, I care about what you do with it." He says, kissing my neck and stroking my sides, under my shirt.

"I'll have to think about that." I tell him, opening his pants at the same time.

"You do that, in the meantime, I'm going to have my dessert before diner." He says.

He picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. When he stands in front of his bed he lays me down and opens my jeans and rips it down, along with my panties. Then he spreads my legs and gets in between them.

"You smell so good, Ana. You really have no idea." He groans before eating me out like he is a starved man.

My legs move over his shoulders and my hands are finding his hair, pulling him as close against me as possible. After a few moments, I feel his fingers inside of me. They curl a little and find that perfect spot.

"Jesus Christian. I love that. Keep going." I breathe.

I feel his head move away from me, I think he wants to say something. But I pull him back against me before he has the change to talk. He can't stop. Not now. I can hear me chuckle before he starts to suck on me. On my lips and on my clit. His finger presses a little harder and that is all I need. I come, hard. When the aftershocks are leaving my body, Christian comes into view. His lips and chin wet with my arousal. His eyes hooded and his breathing sharp.

"You are a Goddess, Ana. When you come, it is amazing. It's a shame no other man will ever see it again." He breathes.

I chuckle at that. "Right, Mr. I want to take you to a sexclub."

He grabs my hands and puts them over my head. His hips are in between my legs, pushing me against the bed. I can't move.

"That was before I knew." He tells me.

I frown. "Before you knew what?"

"That you are the one. I'm never letting you go, Ana. You are the woman I'm marrying one day. And believe it or not, you, your beautiful body and the sight of you in throws of passion, those things are for my eyes only. No fucking way any other man or woman gets to see that. Forget what I said about sexclubs. You're mine."

His eyes are burning with lust. And it makes me hot and bothered all over again. He wants to marry me one day. This is insane. We know each other for five seconds.

"When you know, you know baby." He whispers, reading my mind. Then he gives me a sweet peck on the lips.

"So, spread those legs wide and show me that wet, tight pussy, baby. I want to see what's mine. And after I inspected it from up close and tasted it again, I want to feel it, inside out." He starts licking me again.

I just know we are going to be late, but fucking hell, what a man. And I'm all his.

* * *

We are sitting around the dining table, eating and drinking and conversation is flowing easily. The girls and I are seated together for now, so we can catch up. Christian, Elliot, Tom, John and Mike are sitting together as well. It looks like Mike fits in fine, as I expected.

"The food is great Ana. I'll take another piece of lasagna. I'm eating for two so I'm allowed." Lauren says while getting another piece on her plate.

I chuckle. Lauren always could eat, but now she is really exaggerating. I'm happy she can eat though. I have heard of woman who couldn't eat anything while being pregnant because of the morning sickness that lasted the whole day.

"Thanks Lau. Glad you like it. Christian and I made it together." I smile thinking about it.

"How was your appointment Lau? Everything okay?" Kate asks. I'm curious too.

"Yes, everything was fine. But we had quite the shocker. I'm further along than I thought. I'm already 14 weeks pregnant. We heard the heartbeat, which was very strong and just amazing. My due date is October 27." She smiles while she shows us the sonogram they made.

"That is in like 5,5 months, Lau. Oh my God. This is so great. Look how cute." I tell her while looking at the sonogram. I can see the shape of the head and a tiny little nose. Amazing that you can see this already.

We talk more about the tiny human being in Lauren's belly. When she has told us everything, the attention turns to me.

"So, how is it going between you and Mr. Walk Destroyer, Ana?" Kim wiggles her eyebrows and we all giggle, making the guys look at us in surprise.

"Good. We are good." I lean in closer so the guys can't hear me. "He told me he loved me and I told him I loved him too."

All three get excited and are a little too loud, making the guys look up once again. I just laugh. They are such girls when we are talking about boys. Even Kimmie.

"Care to share the tale, ladies?" John asks us raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, it is nothing important." Kim says. "Just something about how Ana walks. She has a great walk, have you guys seen it? You should see it when she is wearing heels."

And there she goes again. The guys all look at her like she is crazy. Except for Christian. He has a smug smirk on his face. He might as well tell everybody now, because they will ask him why he is so proud. Kim is laughing really hard and Kate joins her. Lauren just shakes her head and giggles.

"This is not about her walk is it? It is about what's causing her great walk, right?" Mike pipes up. Damn him, he has been around us for too long.

Kim claps her hands enthusiastically and nods her head. Still laughing. I just can't help but laugh too now. She is such a dork.

"You know Kimmie, maybe you should try a guy sometime. It might help you with walking on high heels." Kate snorts and then Lauren sprays her water out of her mouth, all over the table, because she just couldn't stop herself from laughing.

We are all shocked for a moment before all four of us burst into uncontrollable giggles. Tears running over our cheeks and I think I have trouble breathing. Absolutely hilarious. My ribs hurt from laughing.

The guys are looking at us in confusion. I think they are actually stunned. Except for Mike and Christian. They just look amused. It gives me a warm feeling, that Christian knows what I'm like when I'm with the girls.

When the chaos had settled down a bit and everybody has had enough to eat, me and the girls clean up the tables while the guys go to the sitting area. Very civil, I know.

When we join them 30 minutes later, Tom gets out two bottles of Jägermeister. He wiggles his eyebrows and then speaks.

"Alright, since we don't really know each other that well, I thought it would be fun to play a game. It's called never have I ever. With shots. Someone makes a statement, when you have done what the statement says, you drink the shot. When you didn't do it, you don't drink. This technically means the good ones stay sober while the bad ones get drunk. Everybody game?"

We all nod our heads. This is such a bad idea. But I like it.

"I'll play with my tonic." Lauren says. "But I promise I will be honest."

"Great!" Tom says while giving us all a shot glass before filling each one. After that he continues. ''I'll start with an easy one. Never have I ever stole something."

We all look around before everybody grabs their glass and takes the shot. Jesus, that burns like hell. It takes me by surprise and I start coughing. Christian, who is sitting next to me, rubs my back while I grab Lauren's glass out of her hands and take a sip.

"Everybody okay?" Tom asks while looking at me.

I give him a thumps up, making everybody laugh. Christian kisses my cheek.

"And here I was thinking you are a steady drinker." He whispers in my ear.

"I am." I cock my eyebrow at him and then kiss his lips. Because I feel like it.

"Okay, my turn." Kate says while Tom fills the glasses again. "Never have I ever had sex on the first date."

Oh God, I know where this is going. All the questions are going to be sex questions. And leave it up to Kate to start with the sextalk. Everybody takes their shot, except for Lauren. The guys all look at her in surprise. Well, except Mike of course.

"How did you not?" Elliot asks, he looks at her amazed.

"Because I've only had sex with my husband, and we waited until date number four." She says. She is proud of the fact she lost her virginity to Mike. And I completely understand that. It must be special.

All the guys are highfiving Mike now, like it is the world's biggest achievement to deflower a girl.

"Alright, never have I ever had anal sex." Elliot says and a second later he drowns his shot. I look around expectantly, and to my shock, everyone drinks but me.

"What the fuck, Kim?" I ask her in disbelief. "How did you have anal without the D?" My eyes are wide and I hear Christian chuckle.

"Uhm, toys? Jesus girl, use your imagination." She giggles and I can tell she feels it already. Just like Kate who is giggling along.

"I can't believe I'm the only butt virgin." I mutter, more to myself then to the rest. I mean, I know people do it, I know Christian has done it. But Kim. She's gay. And Lau and Mike. They are having a baby. Like seriously.

"Don't worry, baby. I will help you get rid of it when you are ready." Christian whispers in my ear, making me blush a deep shade of red. Damn him. And why does the thought turn me on? I don't have long to think about it before Lauren asks the next question.

"Never have I ever made love. No fucking. Making love."

I drown my shot, still having trouble getting it through. Then I look around. Tom, Mike, Lau, Christian and me are the only ones that drank it. Christian and me. Making love. Focus, Ana. And then I'm reminded of something.

"Where your wife, Tom? Why didn't she came?" I ask him.

"She didn't feel well. Headache. She will join next time." He tells me and I nod. I'm curious about her.

It's John's turn now. "Never have I ever had a threesome."

I almost don't dare to look at Christian. I think I know his answer, but we've never talked about that. I take a look at the others first. Tom didn't take his shot. Elliot, Kate and Kim did, which is really no surprise. Lauren and Mike didn't drink and I see John drowning his just when I look at him.

Then I look next to me, to Christian's shotglass. And it is empty. I knew the chance was really small, but I kind of hoped he hadn't had one. This just proves what his needs where before me. And I can't help but think he will need them again sometime in the future. I feel his eyes on me and look at his face.

"You told me you hate liars, Ana. I won't lie to you. You might not always like what I have to say, but I will always be honest." He softly tells me while stroking my cheek. The others are all too busy to hear us talking. "And trust me, I do not miss it. Not at all."

"Maybe I want to hear about your life before me, about the woman, sometime soon." I tell him and I have no idea why, but I just feel like I need to know. To see how much he really did. How much more experience he actually has. Because I can make myself crazy with thoughts and speculations about his past

"If you really want to know, I will tell you." He gives me a reassuring smile and the leans in to kiss me.

"Ana, it's your turn." John tells me just before Christian's lips are touching mine.

Oh shit. What am I going to ask? Thinking is starting to get difficult already. Then I giggle.

"Never have I ever had sex in the last 8 hours." That probably wasn't a good sentence but everybody gets what I mean.

I proudly hold up my glass and drink it. Lauren takes a sip, as well as Mike and Christian. And Kate. Oh no. Why does Kate drink? Stupid Kate. Stupid Jäger.

"Wow, wow, wow, hold up. Katie, with who did you have sex in the last 8 hours?" Kim asks. This girl sees everything.

Kate looks at Kim and then turns to me. Then back to Kim. I can tell she is trying to come up with something. Everybody looks at her expectantly, I just look at her and beg her with my eyes to shut up. But then she starts to cry and I know it is too late. Fucking Jäger.

"I'm sorry, Kimmie." Kate sobs and grabs Kim's arm, putting her head on it.

"What do you mean? What's wrong Katie?" Kim asks, concerned and confused.

"I'm in love with him and I tried to stop it. But I can't. And I don't want to lie anymore." Kate sobs.

"With who, Kate? You are scarring me." Kim says, now trying to get Kate to look at her.

I'm sitting there, I can't move. I really try but I can't. She is going to say it. Oh no. This is going to be horrible.

"I'm in love with your brother, Dean. I'm so sorry. But I can't help it. I tried to stop it. We really did try to avoid each other.''

Kim looks white as a sheet. For a moment I think she will punch Kate in the face. But then she stands, grabs her bag and storms to the elevator. She doesn't say anything, doesn't look back. And nobody dares to follow her. Which is for the best really. Because in situations like this, Kim always walks away first. She doesn't want to say anything she doesn't mean. When she is calmed down, she will talk and ask questions. At least, I hope so.

Kate cries and wraps her arms around her head. Lauren is sitting next to her in not time, thank God.

The guys all look confused. The tension in the room is huge. What a fucking horrible ending of what was supposed to be a great night.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Had to be a little quick, late, late, late. So I hope there aren't too many errors. Let me know what you think and Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 35: The you before me.

After Kim stormed out, we first tried to calm Kate a little bit. She told Lauren everything she had already told me when we were in Crete. The rest of our guest already left by the time Kate was done with her story. They didn't commented on the fact that it suddenly was chaos. They just said goodbye and left. I was really happy about that.

Lauren's reaction was pretty much the same as mine. She doesn't think it is a good idea, at all. But Kate really thinks he is leaving his wife. Dean told her that he already spoke to his wife about it, that signing and telling the kids and family is the only thing he needs to do before he is a free man. That Kate is different. That he really loves her.

I tried to call Kim three times before she finally picked up the fourth time. She sounded so disappointed, but surprisingly more towards her brother than towards Kate. When I asked her why, she shocked me with her answer. She told me this wasn't the first time he had cheated. That when his wife was pregnant with their first child, he also had a side piece. She said she thought Kate was stupid and hated the fact that Kate had hide something for her, but she also felt sad for her. Because Dean would never leave Stacey unless Stacey left him first. And according to Kim, Stacey can't do that because of the children.

Kim told me she will talk to Kate after she has talked to Dean. She also asked me and Lau to stay out of it until it's settled. She thinks it is between her, Kate and Dean and we just need to be there for Kate. Even when she is pissed off, she cares about how Kate feels. That is Kim right there, and the friendship she's got with Kate. I'm happy she still cares about her, even though sometimes she is selfish and not thinking because she want something for herself so bad.

After a lot of talking, Kate, Lauren and Mike also left. Christian is sitting on the couch opposite of me. He looks at me and gives me a small smile.

"So, that was drama. Did you knew about it already?" He asks.

"I did. Kate told me when we were exploring Crete on scooters. She made me promise I didn't tell anyone. God, Kate was afraid of Kim's reaction, but this. This was extreme. I've only seen Kim act like this once. And that was years ago, when she told her parents she was gay and they didn't take it well. Thank God that anger was mostly aimed at Dean." I sign and put my hair in a ponytail. I suddenly am sweating like I've run a marathon. Fucking Jäger.

"I hate to say it, but Kate really should know better and I do understand why Kim is upset. He is married and has children. And now those children will be the victims, because their parents are going to get a divorce." He says, looking out the window.

"If you ask Kim, she doesn't think he will. And Stacey would not leave him. She would forgive him. I really hate this for Kim, don't get me wrong. But I also know Kate really tried to stop it. She would never do this on purpose. Her parents got a divorce when she was 11. She knows what a fucked up situation that is. Not to speak about the girlfriends her father sometimes takes home to meet her. She hates it, and she wouldn't want that for anyone. And now, when Dean does decide to stay with his wife, Kate will be heartbroken. She will be devastated."

Christian walks to me and takes a seat next to me on the couch. He puts his arm around me and we sit there, watching the fire that's warming the house. Which by the way, is way to fucking warm right now.

"Well, there also happened good things tonight." He tells me, trying to lighten the mood.

I look at him and smirk. "Really Mr. Grey. Do tell me please, I could use a positive vibe."

"One: We have learned that we can make a delicious diner, just the two of us, without having a fight and with amazing sex when we are done. Two: My friends really like you. John actually told me he is a fan of you already, not sure what I think about that though. But you made a good first impression baby, just like I knew you would. Three: I've got to know you a little bit more again, because of all the times you took your shot. And four: I'm very pleased to know you haven't done any anal and I'm even more pleased that you are open to trying when you are ready." He winks and smiles.

"Hold on, I never said that." I cock my eyebrow at him.

"You didn't have to, sweets. I could tell by your body language when I told you to help you with it. The thought turned you on." He smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Damn it. I hate my body right now. Telling my secrets and sweating like a pig." I mumble and bury my face in the crook of his neck.

"I love that sexy little body. I am just going to wait until you ask me, beg me even. And when that moment comes, I'll take it slow and enjoy the fuck out of it." He says kissing my head.

"Yeah, you better. That huge thing of yours will have to wait a looooong time. You will never fit." I tell him against his neck.

"Shut up, I will. And you'll like it. Trust me." He tells me against my hair.

"We'll see."

We just stay like that for a while. And I feel the Jäger kicking in again. I can really just close my eyes and sleep like this.

"Want to go to bed? Tomorrow we have to leave early." He asks me, getting my attention.

Tomorrow, that's right. My gift to him. Montesano. I can't wait to show him everything.

"Yes, let's go. We need to be rested. I have a lot of things to show you. Is Taylor coming with us?" I ask him. I really hope it can be just us. But I'm not sure what Christian thinks about that given the circumstances.

"You don't want that do you?" He smirks and then signs. "I guess he can stay home, I'll keep an eye on you. But if you don't feel safe, we can always call him. He is actually searching for a CPO for you, he is down to two people. We just have to decide who it's going to be." He tells me, stroking my arm, no doubt because he hopes I will take the news better when he does.

"Who is we? Who is going to decide? Don't I have a say in it too? That person is going to be with me all the time. And even though I hate the idea, I really want to make sure I don't hate the person. Else it would be hell for both parties." I tell him while sitting up.

I really don't want a CPO, I'm perfectly safe at my office and Christian is always dropping me off or picking me up so nothing can happen. But I know Christian will not take no for an answer. Not until José had been traced. And I understand that. I also think that my dad is really going to like the idea of me having an CPO when I tell him what happened with José.

I haven't told him yet. I don't want to do that over the phone. I know how scarred and angry he was when it happened. He was so close to getting to the hospital and showing José what happens when he touch his little girl. Luckily, I could talk it out of his head. I told him he is the only parent I have left, and that I needed him. And thankfully, after talking with me for hours to calm down, he agreed.

"Me and Taylor were planning on doing the interviews on Monday. You can join us. Is that possible with your work? If not, then I still want them to take place. I want you protected, Ana. And rather yesterday than tomorrow. This is not a game. José is out there, and he had his arrows aimed on you. We need to handle quick. Welch told me he didn't take all this measures just to send you pictures. He is going to do more. I want you safe, baby." He sounds serious and angry, yet again.

I can't blame him. I'm angry too.

"I will make sure I can be there. I'll call Jerry Monday morning to explain. I think it is best that he knows anyway, since José could show up at work." I grab his hand and squeeze it reassuringly, telling him I know why this is so important to him. And to me of course. I want to be safe.

"Thank you for letting me do this for you." He whispers before pulling me against him in a bone crushing hug. "Let's get your perfect ass in my bed. I'm tired."

* * *

I'm sitting in the R8 and Christian is driving us to Montesano. I begged him to let me drive, but he didn't let me. He told me and I quote: "You maybe can handle The Grace and me, but this right here is a firecracker a step worse then you. I can't let you drive her, you really can't handle that."

Uh, I can. So, now I make myself a deal. By the end of this weekend, I will have driven the R8. Just because I really want to. And maybe because I want to show my driving skills to Christian. I think he would be surprised.

"Are you going to tell me the plans for this weekend now, baby?" Christian asks me.

He has been asking this question the whole morning. He even looks a little nervous about it. I don't understand why. I told him I just wanted to show him the place where I grew up. It really is nothing big. But he acts like he is about to see the Tai Mahal.

"Why are you so nervous, Christian? I'm just taking you on a little tour. And I actually plan on being back in our room before nine, so I can have you all to myself." I smirk and place my hand on his thigh, squeezing a little before moving my hand up and down.

"Am I meeting your dad today?" He asks.

And then I know. He is nervous because he is going to meet my dad. That is so cute.

"Really? You nervous about meeting my dad? You can't be serious. Christian, you meet hundreds of people at work every week, you're the most confident guy I know." I am actually surprised about this.

"That's completely different, Ana. You know it is." He responds.

"Why is that? Have you never met a girl's parents before?" I ask him. I'm really curious about this.

He looks at me and then back at the road. He is quiet for a few moments. When I think he is not going to answer me, he speaks.

"I have." He mutters, like he doesn't want to admit that to me.

His answer is short and informative. But I really want to know more. He told me BDSM is better when you love someone. I want to know with who he did that. I want to know who he loved before me.

"Were it the parents from the girl you loved?" I ask him, not turning my head away from him. I want to show him I just want to know. I don't know why I want to know, but I suddenly am really curious.

"Do we really have to talk about this now, when you are taking me away? This weekend is about me getting to know you more. Why the interested all of the sudden?" He asks, his eyes never leaving the road.

"I'm just curious. This weekend is about getting to know each other better, as is every moment I spend with you. I learn something new about you every day. And I love that. Your past is a part of you. So are the people you were with." I explain to him.

"I get that, Ana. But I just don't think this is the time to talk about it. I want to keep it positive, and I really think that if I tell you, you will not like it." He signs.

Why the hell does he have to be so difficult about this.

"Why is that? You think I am some jealous girl who doesn't know what the past means? God, why do you have to be so difficult about this. It was just a question. You know about my past." I tell him, turning my head to look out the window.

"Yeah, we both know why." He mutters and I just can hear him roll his eyes.

He did not just say that. What an asshole.

"Fuck you, Christian. That is really low. Who is the one being a bitch about who's past now?" I hiss.

He steers the car of the road and then stops. Then he turns to me.

"I didn't mean it like that. Listen Ana, it is not that I don't want to tell you, I just want this to be about us. You and me." He says.

"Just drive, it was just a question. And then you act like I ask for your bank account and creditcard. Never mind. Just go." I really am to pissed off to talk. Thank God we still have an hour drive ahead of us. I need it to calm down.

He signs and then drives away again. We don't speak. I just look outside the window and listen to the radio. I wish I didn't ask him the question. But on the other hand I hate it that he reacts like this. Because now I think that there is a reason besides the one he told me why he doesn't want to talk about it. Great.

"Leila." He says after almost thirty minutes of silence.

I look at him in question. He looks at me for just a second before looking in front of him again.

"The name of the girl whose parents I've met is Leila. I met her when I was 21 years old. She was 19. The moment I saw her, I was in love with her. It was the first time I've been in love. She was still in school and I had just started my company." He tells me, not looking at me once. I think he is afraid of my reaction.

"Was she into everything you are into?" I'm afraid for his answer, but I still want to know.

"Not at first. When I met her, I wasn't into BDSM and all the other stuff. After a year or so, we decided we wanted to try something different. So we explored. That grew into the lifestyle I'd been living before I met you." He answers.

I really don't want to, because I asked him myself, but I hate it. I hate it that he explored everything with her. That he learned what turns him on because she tried it with him, on him. I absolutely hate it. But I don't show him that. I wanted to know this myself.

"Where you a virgin before her?" I ask.

He looks at me surprised and then he chuckles while shaking his head. "No baby, I wasn't. I lost my virginity when I was 15 years old. What about you? When did you lose it?"

O, he is smart, turning the subject back on me. Unfortunately for him, I know exactly what he is doing. And it is not going to happen.

"I was 17. But we were talking about you Mr. Grey. Why did it ended between you and Leila?" Back to you Mr.

"Because in the end the only thing we did together was having sex. The feelings we had for each other changed. They faded. It isn't really a relationship anymore when you have sex with other people as well, is it? We knew about it, we didn't sneak around or something like that. But it didn't work. Not just for me. She actually brought it up one night." He tells me. He sounds honest and relaxed about it.

"Do you still speak to her?" I ask him. And I do hope and pray that he doesn't. Because I will not be okay with that.

"No, haven't spoken to her in years. Why?" He asks and looks at me. I think he is amused.

"Because I would not be okay with that." I better be honest with him right away. For when she does decide she made a mistake when she told him she wanted to break up. She must realize now that she was stupid to let him go.

Then he chuckles. "Jealous baby? You have no reason to be." He takes my hand and kisses it.

"Yeah, kind of hard to believe. She met your needs. She wanted to go to your playroom and to sexclubs. She tried everything with you. Showed you what you liked. I hate that thought."

"She never saw my playroom. She never even saw my house. I didn't live there when I was with her. Ana, I don't want that with you. You know why you don't have to be jealous?" He grabs my chin to make me look at him. His eyes are switching between the road and me. "You are so much more than she ever was. I don't want to take you to sexclubs. I hate the thought of anyone else seeing you the way I do. And trust me, that is definitely a first for me. As is the fact that when we make love, I feel things I've never felt before. Jesus baby, when I'm with you, I feel things that are completely new to me. I never felt that with her. You own a lot of firsts, Ana. When I met her, I was young. You tried things when you were young, right? They didn't last, did they? Were older now. I'm making memories with you and I plan on reviewing those memories when we are old and grey."

He is sweet. And he knows exactly what to say to make me feel better.

"I did try some things. Not as colorful and reckless as you, though." I giggle.

"See. I can show you things that are new in the bedroom, and you can show me new things outside of it, you can make me feel new things. She never owned me. You do, baby." He kisses my hand again and then starts talking.

"So, 17 years old you say? Who was the shrimp?"

I laugh at that. I could have known he wasn't going to let that one go.

"Ugh, it was a guy from school. His name was Eric. He was 17 as well and I still think it was his first time too, even though he swore it wasn't. First he fumbled almost a minute with the condom, then he really hurt me by just ramming in like I was his personal doll and when the pain finally got a little less, he was done already. It was about 4 minutes. In one word: horrible." I still hate myself for giving it to him. But hey, I was young and stupid.

"Idiot. You should have waited for me, baby. I would have made it good for you, made you come like a pornstar. Where was it? Is the place a part of the things you want to show me this weekend?" He asks me, wiggling his eyebrows.

I smirk. "It was in the barn of his parents, in their yard, about ten minutes from the house where I lived. My dad still lives there. In a barn, that makes it even more horrible, does it?" It really does.

He chuckles. "Kinda."

He stops the car and then looks at me.

"We are here. I think." He says, looking at me with a weird look on his face. Question? Doubt? Humor? I can't put my finger on it.

I look out the window and I'm stunned. No way. You have got to be kidding me.

Christian is sitting next to me, and he is laughing. Very hard. Tears in his eyes and all. I'm too shocked to even move. This can only happen to me. I take out a billionaire for a night. Good idea I thought. Not.

I look at the Bed & Breakfast again. Garden Hills. Yep, this is it.

But... What the fucking hell is IT?


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: First one of two for today. I thought that you at least want to know what the whole day looked like, but because the chapter was getting to long, I had to make two of them. So, first read this one, and I will get back to you for number 37 in about an half hour. Enjoy and please review xx**

Chapter 36: Trip down memory lane.

"It looks like a haunted house." Christian comments in between laughs.

"Jesus. This doesn't look like the pictures I saw online at all." I tell him while grabbing my phone to show him.

When I get on the website, the house looks so cute. A big wooden chalet, with a beautiful garden and big trees around the property. In real life, the only thing I see that looks like the pictures are the trees. The garden is neglected and the wooden chalet looks grey and not oiled for years. I'm afraid to go inside.

"Maybe the inside is great." Christian, who has now calmed down a bit, tells me reassuringly.

"You don't believe that do you? Look at the pictures. It looked so cute and low key." I show him my phone and he grabs it.

"It is low key. Extremely low key." He laughs again and I hit him on his arm. Asshole. "Did you check the reviews?" He asks me.

"I never do. People always have something to bitch about." I mutter.

"Sweet, elder married couple with best intentions, unfortunately not what we expected. Very dated. Hard, uncomfortable beds, old bathrooms and thin walls." Christian reads one of the reviews and I just can kick myself.

I sign and look around. It is about 20 minutes from my dad. Maybe we should stay with him. I turn and look at the haunted house again. I see a little old lady with grey hair opening the door. She comes wobbling to our car. Shit.

"Babe, drive. Go away. Maybe she doesn't see us." I hit Christian a few times to get his attention of the phone.

"Ana, shut it. We can't do that to her. See how happy she is. Come on, you wanted to explore new things, let's start here." He says, giving me my phone back and moving to open his door.

I grab him by his sleeve. "Christian, get back in the car. I don't want to stay here. It looks scary and that woman is almost at our car. Hurry the fuck up."

"Anastasia Steele, get that perfect ass out of the car and act the way you were raised. Now." He hisses before getting out of the car and walking towards the old woman. Wow, hello Mr. CEO. I like.

I do as I'm told and get out of the car. The older woman is almost drooling over my man. Great. When I'm standing next to Christian, I hold out my hand to introduce myself, but Christian beats me to it.

"Mrs. Hill, this is my girlfriend Anastasia." He says putting his hand on my back.

"Lovely to meet you sweetheart. Please come in. I've been waiting for the two of you to arrive." She says excitedly.

I take a deep breath while we follow her, mentally preparing myself. I'm scared to see the room.

"So this is the main floor. To the right, we have the breakfast area. Breakfast is served from 06:30 till 10:00 am. There is only one other family joining us this weekend. A couple with three children. So we are not too busy." Mrs. Hill tells us. She really looks adorable and very proud of her B&B.

"Your room number is 8. It is on the second floor. The family that is also staying here is on the third floor. So you won't see each other much, just during breakfast, I think. You have all the privacy." She winks and looks Christian up and down. That's just rude little lady. And I had to act the way I was raised. This is age racism.

"Great, please show us up." I grab the key out of her hands and nod for her to walk in front of us. Successfully blocking her view because I stand in front of Christian now.

She goes to the stairs and leads us to our room. When we are walking up the stairs, I feel Christian's breath in my neck.

"Showing your claws to an elder woman, Ana? Come on." He chuckles and then slaps my ass. Hard. Like actually hearing a smack hard.

Mrs. Hills turns to look at us, my face super red, Christian probably with a huge smirk on his face. He will pay for that one.

"My husband is still getting ready, but if you two need anything, don't hesitate to ask one of us." She smiles and then takes the last few steps of the stairs and turns left.

"Here we are." She tells us when we have passed two doors. "Number 8. I hope you enjoy your stay." She nods her head and then goes to the stairs again. When she is out of sight, Christian speaks.

"Can you open it this time, baby?" Christian smirks, referring to the last time I tried to open a hotel room in his presence.

"Yes. This is a normal key, I can. But I'm not sure I want to." I frown and look around. The hall is a pale shade of red and there are little lights hanging next to every door. There are four doors in total.

"Dramaqueen." Christian mumbles and grabs the key out of my hand to open the door.

When he does, we both walk in. The room is the same shade of red as the hall. To the left there is a small couch, in beige, and a little coffee table. Right in front of us is the bed. Not very big, but it can hold two persons. On the right hand, there is a door that leads to the bathroom. A brown/beige bathroom with a shower with a curtain and toilet. I hate shower curtains.

"Well, looks great!" Christian says positive.

"Be serious. You are a billionaire. You stay in suits. And this looks great to you? I know a room with a better color red and I would have never thought I would say it, but I'd rather stay in that one." I tell him. I'm really mad at myself right now. He must think this is horrible too.

"Really, Miss Steele? That can be arranged. Just not now though, we are staying here.'' He smirks. ''I wasn't always a billionaire. Come on. This is going to be fun. And this couple, they have no idea who we are. That's really nice, right. You know, since I met you, I haven't stayed in a suite. In Crete, I just had the standard room because everything else was booked. I told you, you were going to show me new things." He winks and in two strides he is in front of me.

"Besides, I don't need much. Just you naked, in a bed. And there is a bed right here."

He grabs my ass and pulls me against him, kissing me. It starts as a sweet, loving kiss. But soon we are all over each other. He walks back to the bed, taking me with him. In the mean time he drags my shirt over my head while I remove his also. The moment the back of his legs hit the bed, he falls backwards, pulling me with him. In an instant we hear a crack and before I can jump up, it is too late.

The bed literally falls on the floor. We broke the bed, you have got to be kidding me.

"Well, shit." Christian mutters before laughing.

I giggle along. I have to admit this is funny. When I'm done laughing, I look at Christian. He is already looking at me. He looks so relaxed and young. Hair tousled and his cheeks a little red. I put my hands on his beard and scratch it with my nails.

"And we didn't even got started." I whisper to him.

"Hmm. Wanna see if we can break it a little more?" He asks against my lips.

He doesn't wait for my answer though, he just slams his lips on mine again and takes me with him. Making me forget about this horrible place I booked us. Showing me that he doesn't find it horrible at all.

"I would be okay sleeping in a hollow with spiders and cockroaches if I was there with you, Ana." He whispers against my neck.

And even though the thought gives me shivers, it is sweet of him to tell me. Before I can answer he speaks again.

"Because I love you. And if you are with me, I can handle just about every situation."

"I love you too." I tell him, yanking his head back up so I can kiss him and show him exactly how much I love him.

* * *

After Christian and I dropped our things in the room and broke the bed a little more, we decided to start with the tour through my life. I have showed him the place where I was born, the kindergarten I went to when I was 2 years old and middle school. Now we are sitting in a small restaurant to eat lunch.

"I'll go for the burger with fries, you?" I tell him while putting down the menu.

"What do you recommend?" He looks at me.

"Uhm, the burger with fries. Or is that too much fat for you, Mr. Grey?" I smirk at him.

"Cheeky Miss Steele. Fine, we will burn enough calories later anyway." He winks.

"Only if that bed is going to let us. We really have to tell Mrs. Hills about that." I sign. That would be a awkward conversation.

"We will. I'll even pay for a new one. But Ana, we don't need that bed to burn calories, you know that right?" He is awfully teasing today.

Before I can answer him however, the waiter asks for our orders. When we have placed them, Christian speaks again.

"So, what's next on the way to get to know you?"

"We still have to go to my high school and to the ballet club I used to go to. Oh, and we need to go to Lilly's. I had my first job there. It is a clothing shop with secondhand clothes." I tell him. "And if you want to see anything, you can ask me and I take you there."

I'm really having a great time, even though the accommodation isn't what I'd hoped or thought. Christian seems to enjoy himself too. He looks relax and like he is having fun. And I must say, it is very nice that there isn't any press or paparazzi. I hope nobody will tip them off. I also haven't thought about Jose at all. And I feel super comfortable, but I think that is also because I'm in my hometown and because I have Christian with me.

"Where did you get your first kiss?" Christian asks me out of nowhere, getting me out of my thoughts.

I look at him raising an eyebrow. My first kiss., God, that has been a while. I'm getting way too old.

"Behind my high school, near the football field. I was 15 years old. We played truth or dare, and I had to kiss this boy. His name was Omar. I didn't want to do it in front of everyone, so we went and did it behind the school. It was sweet really. I was his girlfriend after that for two weeks. Then he broke up with me because he was in love with someone else." I giggle. Gosh, I was so heartbroken when he told me that. I really liked him.

"I want to see that place." He tells me confidently.

"Okay. Anything else?" I smirk him. He is such a dork. Seeing the place where I got my first kiss. Crazy man.

"Not for now Miss Steele. Thanks for asking." He leans over the table and pecks my lips.

After a few minutes our burger and fries are brought to our table. We both dig in immediately. When we are done, we get in the car and drive to the next stop. Lilly's. When the car is parked, I almost run inside the little boutique. This is great, I love these kind of shops.

"Someone's excited." I hear Christian say behind me.

"I am. If you search very good, there are always some cute things you can find. Really, you don't need a lot of money to buy pretty clothes. Sure, sometimes it is nice to spend a lot of money on designer clothes, but I can't only effort that kind of clothes. And places like this are so underrated." I smile at him and then go in.

It is exactly the same as when I worked here. It even smells the same. I worked here for two years when I was 14. The owner, Mrs. Jackie, always saw me sniffing around here, and offered me a job. Just on Saturday from 9 till 5. But I loved it. And I always got first look at the new arrivals.

"I love that about you." Christian smiles and pulls me to him, kissing my lips. "Never change that." He rubs his nose with mine and then let's me go and walks around the store.

Maybe I can find him something nice here. I'm curious if he will wear something from here. He always wears designer clothes. I've noticed that. And I looked around his closet yesterday. I couldn't find anything with a price tag under 200 dollars.

Let's get your butt in some vintage Mr. Grey.

* * *

Unfortunately I didn't find anything nice this time, but I did had a chance to talk to Lilly, Mrs. Jackie's daughter, after which she named the boutique. She is about my age and told me her mom was getting a little older, so she was running the store now.

Christian and I are currently walking to the place where I had my first kiss. I just showed him my school, but because it is vacation, the school is closed. So we just walked around a little and I told him some of my memories. When we walk around the corner, we see the football field. I lean against the wall en then look at Christian.

"So Mr. Grey. On this exact spot, I had my fist kiss. It was against this wall." I tell him, carefully watching his reaction. He just smirks.

"Good to know. So the goofball kissed you because it was your dare? Didn't he had the guts to do it because he wanted to kiss you?" He says, moving closer to me, successfully pushing me against the wall, both his hands next to my head. His face just a little from mine.

"He probably wanted to, because he jumped up when I picked him out of all the other boys that played. He was just as shy as me." I giggle at the thought.

"Talk me through the kiss." He asks me while running his nose along mine.

"Jesus, I don't know all the details. I just remember that it was a messy kiss. And that it took a while before our tongues came into play."

"So, a little like this?" He asks, giving little kisses along my neck and on my cheek.

"No, not like that at all. He went straight for my mouth." My cheeks heat up. I know where this is going. And it is too cute for words.

"Really?" He says, before putting his lips on mine, nipping my bottom lip without using his tongue. It feels so sweet and sexy. Then he starts to peck my lips, alternating between long, sloppy ones and fast, short ones. Then he moves his head back to look at me again.

"Like that?" He asks again.

I just nod my head, my breathing a little faster and my cheeks a little redder then before. He smirks and then moves towards me again. This time, his tongue runs over my lips, first my upper lip, then the bottom one. Tracing the shape. I feel his hands move to my cheeks, down my neck, over my waist and then rest on my ass. He pulls me to him so I'm flush against him.

His eyes are closed, and I just have to hold my eyes open. He looks so in his element. Exploring my slightly open mouth with his tongue. He doesn't push inside. He just keeps tracing my lips and sometimes he places a sucking kiss on them. It is so erotic, I'd let him take me right here if he asked me.

"Give me your tongue, baby." He mutters against my lips.

I immediately push my tongue out, on which he starts to suck. It feels amazing. Then he moves his lips on mine, his tongue running circles along mine. I grab his hair and moan in his mouth. Fuck, this man can kiss like a pro. I've never been kissed like this. It is like he is making love to my mouth.

Way to soon, he pulls back. He gives me one sweet kiss on my lips before opening his eyes again.

"If he didn't kiss you like that or better, you should forget about it and count this as your first one. Because this is how you should've been kissed." He winks and turns to look at the football field.

I just can't help it, I just feel that I am getting more and more in love with him. It makes me so happy, he makes me happy. Without thinking, I jump on his back. He catches my legs immediately, not even stumbling. Like he knew I was going to do this. My arms go around his neck and my head rests on his shoulder.

"I definitely count this kiss as my first. It was way better than he ever kissed me and you are way hotter." I give him a kiss on his cheek.

"That's right baby. Don't you forget it." He smirks.

"If I do, you'll just have to kiss me like that again, and it will come back to me. Even when I'm old and grey." I nuzzle my nose against him, smelling him. I love his scent.

"I will, I will kiss you like that, forever." He whispers before walking back to the car. Me still on his back, giggling like a child.

God damn, how I love him.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: And the second one for today. Read 36 first! I hate for you to miss out anything. I have to say, after this one it's all going to get a little dark. So you best enjoy the hell out of this. Let me know your thoughts. Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 37: Two times the first.

We just had dinner at Ana's favorite Italian, called Musica. And now we are about to drive back to the Bed&Breakfast. She was so shocked when she saw the B&B. It was hilarious. I have to say, at first I thought I drove to the wrong one. But when she pulled out her phone to show me, it was the right one. And the fact that Ana didn't want to get out the car, made it even more epic.

I'd never thought I would be okay with sleeping at a place like that. But I was surprised when I was excited to go in. I was excited, because this is how you make great memories and even greater stories. I can just see me and Ana telling our children about this when they ask us about our first vacation together.

Yes, children. The first time I thought of that, was when Ana was standing in the kitchen yesterday. We just had sex, and her cheeks where still flushed from her orgasm. She was hastily getting out the lasagna, because we were late and the fucker almost got burned. But she just laughed and talked to me while doing her thing in my kitchen. Like she belonged there. And then I saw it. Ana, with a round belly, making us dinner. I have no idea how I came to that thought, but it pleased me immensely. And now I can't get the idea out of my head.

And the fact that the thought doesn't scare me, is a surprise as well. I never saw myself as a father. Never wanted to have kids. I am way to selfish for all that. But since Ana, I'm starting to change my opinion. Hell, I always thought marriage was bullshit. I once asked my dad why he married mom. He told me that what he felt for mom was so unique, he couldn't wait to tie the knot. I didn't understand it, and my dad saw my confusion. He just said: when you know, you know. It never made sense to me.

Until now. Until Ana. She makes me feel that unique thing. That feeling that I can't describe. But I just know. I feel it. She is the woman I will marry. And if I knew she would say yes, I would ask her right now. I would drag her to the nearest jewelry and let her pick out a ring. But I know she would laugh at me, so I'll wait. Wait until that perfect moment and more importantly, wait until she is ready to tell me yes. But I understand my dad now. It makes perfect sense now. Ana is the one.

"Tomorrow I'll show you where you can have the best breakfast in the world. It's at Macy's. They have pancakes there, you will cry when you taste them. I swear." She says excitedly before getting in the car. My girl can eat like a dude, and I fucking love it.

"Can't wait. Where to now?" I ask her, starting the car.

"To the B&B? I'm afraid for the night, considering the bed and everything, but I don't have anything left to show you today." She tells me, putting on her seatbelt and looking at me.

"I have one more place I want to see." I tell her. The thought hasn't left my mind since she told me about the place. I need to see it.

"Really? What? Where is it?" She asks surprised.

"The barn of that shrimp Eric." I state, carefully watching her reaction.

Her eyes go wide and she starts to laugh nervously. I think she thinks I'm joking. But I'm not. She needs to show me.

"What? We can't go there. Your joking. You're kidding right? Christian, that barn is on the property of his parents. You can't just get in the garden and have a look. I have no idea who lives there now. Why do you want to see it anyway?" She rambles.

"We can just drive past. I just need to have an image with your story." I use her line.

She raises her eyebrow and then signs. I think she is giving over.

"You are so weird sometimes, Grey. Fine. I'll lead you to it. Straight ahead." She nods her head to the road, so I drive.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, we arrive at our destination. When I look at the property, I see a maintained garden and a nice house, not to big, but cozy. There are no lights on in the house, and the gate that leads to the garden is closed as well. The people who live here are not at home.

"The barn is behind the house, you can't see it from the road." Ana tells me.

I pull the car over, so we are standing next to the road, opposite the house. She looks at me in question when I loosen my seatbelt and lean over to open my door.

"What are you doing?" She asks me, but I ignore her. If I tell her what I want to do, she will fight me against it. I walk over to her side and open her door.

"Come out, baby." I tell her, offering her my hand.

"Why?" She looks at me with wide eyes and stays right where she is. I think she knows why. But she hopes she is wrong. How right you are, Ana.

I smirk at her and lean over to loosen her seatbelt as well, then I grab her arm, pulling her out of my car.

"Christian, what are you doing?" She asks again, forceful now. I think she is a little scared.

"I just want to walk around a bit. Come on, trust me." I tell her while putting my arm around her and walking over the street to the house.

"No. No. Christian, no. I know what you want to do and we are not doing it. It was cute at my old school. But this is a crime. We are not doing this." She whispers, her eyes wide with disbelieve. But I also so excitement. She wants to. I know she does. She just needs that little push.

"We are just going to look around. Relax. I wouldn't get you into trouble." I tell her while walking past the gate.

"You want to look around on a property that doesn't belong to you. That is generally how you get into trouble, smartass." She hisses at me.

It's cute really. The way she acts, trying to tell me she is a good girl. My sweet, good girl.

I pull her into the alley next to the garden. After I have looked around a few times to make sure nobody is near, I pull myself up on the fence.

"Christian, fuck sakes. Come down." Ana whisper-yells.

When I have both my legs on each side of the fence, I offer Ana my hand.

"Come on, sweets. Take it." I tell her. And to both our surprise she does without bitching.

"Good girl." I mutter while pulling her next to me.

"What am I? A dog? Never pet me like that, Grey." She snarls, but I can tell she isn't really mad at me. She is just nervous.

I jump down and then tell Ana to do the same. She does and I catch her in my arms. I set her down and then look around.

"Show me that barn, baby." I wink and look at her expectantly.

"Fine, it's behind the house. Come on." She says and she starts sprinting to the back of the house. It makes me chuckle. She is so nervous about this.

I run after her and when I meet her at the back of the house, I see the barn in question. It's from wood and red with white. A real barn. When I start walking to the barn, I'm yanked back by Ana.

"You saw it, now we can go. Come on Christian, I'm about to piss my pants. I don't like this." She whispers and looks around like she is expecting the FBI any moment.

"Shut up and trust me." I tell her and walk to the barn, pulling her after me.

When we reach the door, I try to pull it open. But it's locked, just like I thought it would be. By the looks of it, it's a simple lock. One I probably can open by using my strength and creditcard a little. I let go of Ana's arm and pull the door up a little, using my creditcard with the other hand to force the lock to open. As suspected, the door unlocks. Thank you Lelliot.

"Jesus fuck. Now you're breaking in. Just great. With a little luck we don't have to sleep at that low key B&B after all. We will be invited to spend the night in jail." Ana wines behind me, making me chuckle.

I open the door and as the gentleman I am, I let Ana pass before following her. Again, she walks in immediately. Like I said, she wants this.

After I walked in, I turn on the lights and shut the door. Bright TL lights light the whole barn, not the ideal romantic lights, but it'll do. I see some working tools, an old car without tires and some old furniture. Ana is standing in the middle of the barn. Looking around and inspecting the space.

"It looks different from the last time I was here, that's for sure." She says while looking at me. Expectation in her eyes.

I smile at her and walk to her. When I reach her, I pull her in my arms. She looks up at me. Her eyes wide and blue. She is gorgeous.

"You know why I took you here?" I ask her. Running my nose against hers. I see her closing her eyes for a moment.

"Maybe." She tells me, her eyes sparkling. She knows.

"Ana..." I begin.

"Mr. Grey." She counters back immediately. It makes me smirk.

"I think it is time for us to take our relationship to the next level." I tell her. I'm curious if she will play along. She looks confused for a moment, so I decide to make myself a little clearer.

"We have been together for a while now, and every time we kiss I just can't help thinking about everything else we can do. How I can make you feel good. How I can touch you in ways you didn't even know existed."

Her cheeks get a delicious shade of red. And her eyes turn a little darker as well. I think she gets the idea.

"But, I've never done that before. I mean, I've never been with someone that way." She blinks her eyes a few times, very obviously faking innocence. It makes me chuckle.

"I'll take it slow." I murmur before kissing her lips. Slowly and purposely. She responds immediately, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling my body flush against hers.

I walk her back to one of the small couches. I lay her on it and immediately cover her body with mine. The moment I lay on her, she pulls my lips on hers again. Determent this time. The kisses start to get hotter, and my hand goes to her jeans, unbuttoning it and then sliding my hand in her jeans and panties.

"Slowly." She mutters in my neck and I have no idea if she is playing that part like a true actress or she means it and she wants it slow. But I do what she says.

My fingers reach her pussy and I start to lazily circle around her clit. Her hand grabs my shirt, her fist getting whiter with the force of her grip. Her breathing starts to quicken and I feel her body shaking a little.

"That feels amazing." She moans, which turns me on even more.

"Your pussy feels amazing baby. God, so slick and smooth. I bet you taste amazing." I tell her. I feel out of breath already. What this woman does to me. It's insane.

She pulls up her shirt, and then moves my head to her breasts. I know what she wants and I love that she lets me know. She is not shy, she knows what she needs to get there. It is a huge turn on. I move my hand out of her panties to yank the cup of her bra down, before going down again. My mouth finds her nipple, and I suck and nip it the way she likes it. Her back arches, pushing her breasts in my mouth. I circle her nipple with my tongue before blowing on it, making her shake.

''I'm so close, keep going.'' She breathes.

I do as she asks. I keep going, using a little more pressure on my fingers. Her hand is pulling my hair so hard, it hurts. My dick is almost bursting out of my jeans, ready to get some action as well. For a moment I think about moving her hand on me, but I then realize that I wouldn't last a second once she touches me. So I just focus on her. On my beautiful girl, laying on a couch in the barn were she lost her virginity. Where she is giving herself to me now, so I can make her forget about that dipshit and give her a better memory of this place.

A few moments later she comes on my hand. Her body shaking while moaning my name, her hand has my shirt in a vice grip. The moment she catches her breath, she is kissing me. So fierce and rough, I can tell she is ready for me.

I unbuckle my jeans and lower them and my boxers a little, before doing the same with her, only getting her completely out of them. After that she looks down.

"How is that going to fit? You'll rip me." She whispers, faking shock. It makes me laugh out loud. I really thought she lost the ability to play the moment I touched her. She is surprising me yet again.

"Did you say that to that shrimp Eric as well, baby?" I chuckle, earning a slap on the back of my head.

"Shut up, at least I stay in character. If I lost it to you I would have definitely said that. Stay in character, Grey." She says while pulling the hem of my shirt over my head.

The moment she has me out of my shirt, her lips find mine again. I rub my tip against her, wetting it with her arousal. The moment I want to push in, she stops me.

"Wait, do you have a condom? I'm not on birth control." She bites her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Shut up. Ana. Let's pretend you are, alright." I shake my head at her and she laughs.

"Okay. Please continue." She whispers, draping her hands on each of my shoulders.

I look in her eyes, they shine with happiness and love. Things that I make her feel in this moment. She is happy and she feels loved.

"You're ready, baby?" I ask her.

She nods her head. "Slowly please."

As gentle as I can, I push into her. And I swear in this moment she feels so tight, I can almost believe she is still a virgin.

She gasps and bites my shoulder, a moan muffled by my skin. I move inside of her. A lazy but steady tempo. Her legs wrap around me, her heels digging in my ass.

"You okay, baby?" I groan.

"Yes, I'm fine. Faster, Christian. Please." She moans and bites me neck. Fucking hell, sexy as shit.

"I don't want to hurt you." I manage to get out. She just groans and pushes her heels against me, forcing me to change my pace.

I do as she asks. Moving in and out of her, chasing my orgasm. I feel her pussy tighten around me, telling me she is close.

"I fucking love this pussy baby. So wet and warm. And all mine. Tell me, Ana. Tell me this belongs to me." I pant in her ear. I need to hear her say it.

"My pussy is yours. You are my perfect fit. It's yours Christian." She whispers right before she comes.

She is squeezing me so tight, I follow her in a heartbeat. Shooting into her so hard, she must feel it. We are both shaking and breathing heavy. My hands stroke her scalp, my lips kissing her neck and face.

"I love you, Ana." I mumble against her skin.

"I love you too, thank you for being my first. You were perfect." Her hand draws lazy circles on my back. In this moment I'm perfectly content. And if we weren't in a barn, I would close my eyes and fall asleep just like this.

"Come on, sweets. Let's go to that other barn." I say and get up while I chuckle, making her giggle as well.

We dress and then as quickly as possible get in the car. I love that she did this with me. I knew she was open to playing. And this just proves to me that she can meet every need I have. Because the only need I feel is being with her. Don't care how or where. Just being with her. Because she is more than enough.

* * *

When we came back at the B&B, we couldn't find Mr. And Mrs. Hills anymore. I guess they already left for bed. So we decided to just put the mattress on the floor.

Ana is currently taking a shower and I'm texting Taylor to ask if they have discovered something on José. A minute later I get a text back that they still have not found anything new. It pisses me off. I need to know where he hides. How hard can it be to find him. He must have left a trace.

"Christian, can you grab my shampoo? It's in my bag." Ana yells at me from the shower.

I go to her bag and grab the shampoo and shower gel. Then I strip and go to the bathroom. When I open the shower curtain, she stands with her back to m. Her long brown hair wet and sticking to her back. Droplets of water on her back, ass and legs. Gorgeous.

I step in and press my front against her back. I put the shampoo and shower gel on the shell and then wrap my arms around her, hands on her soft belly. She puts her hands on mine and moves her head so she can look at me.

"Hi Handsome."

"Hi, Gorgeous." I whisper and peck her lips.

"Are you going to wash my back?" She asks me.

I grab the shower gel from the shell and squirt some on my hands. Then I step back and start massaging her back. She helps me by putting her hair over her shoulder, giving me full excess.

"I really had fun today, thank you. This is without doubt the best birthday present anyone has ever given me." I tell her while making patrons with my hands on her back, soaping her up.

"Your welcome. I'm glad you had fun. I had fun too." She signs, enjoying my hands on her body.

"Turn around." He tell her and she immediately does.

I put some more shower gel in my hands again and start rubbing her front. I start with her shoulders, slowly moving down to her perfect breasts. My thumps move over her nipples a few times, they instantly harden.

"You have the most beautiful breasts I've ever seen, you know that? They fit perfectly in my hands. And those pink nipples, they just beg me to suck and tease them. Fuck, Ana. I can feast on them the whole day."

I move my hands further down to her belly. Her soft, flat belly. She isn't extremely thin or muscular. She is curvy and soft, has the perfect curves. My hands go lower, to her hips.

"So fucking perfect, baby." I mutter more to myself.

I kneel and my hands go to her legs, soaping them up as well. My face is level with her belly. I nuzzle my nose against her, kissing her soft skin. Her hands tangle in my hair, massaging my scalp.

"You like that don't you?" She asks me.

"Mhmm."

"Yes or no?" I can hear her smirk.

"Mhmm."

"Mr. Grey, are you losing your ability to speak?" She giggles now.

"I love that giggle." I look up at her.

"I love you." She tells me, her face all smiles.

I get up and grab her face.

"Who knew we would be here, in this tiny old shower behind a curtain, when I kicked you out. I'm so glad we are here, baby. That you're mine. That you call me yours."

She is about to speak to me when we hear something. Voices, giggles, coming from upstairs. It fades for a moment, but then we hear them louder. Giggles, definitely giggles, and moans.

"Is that...?" Ana speaks but when we hear banging as well she stops.

For fuck sakes. You can't be serious.

"Jesus. Looks like the kids are in bed." She giggles.

The moans and banging get louder. The woman actually is screaming now.

"Those kids will be awake in no time." I tell her rolling my eyes.

"Did this really turns you on? Listening and watching people have sex?" She asks me while looking at me like I have some serious brain disorder.

I have no idea what to say to that. It turned me on, but right now it is annoying as fuck. How do I explain to her that it was different before her? I told her that, but how do I tell her why it is so different, when I don't even know it myself? She is completely changing me and my needs. If I think about going to a sexclub right now, I don't feel anything. No excitement, no sexual desire to participate or just watch. It doesn't make me feel anything. When I look at Ana in this shower right now, yeah, that definitely gets me going.

'It did. But right now it really doesn't help." I settle on. I think about explaining it to her another time.

"Don't worry. You can explain when you get your thoughts settled." She tells me while pecking my lips, reading me without any trouble. "Let's rinse and get to bed, I'm kind of out of the mood also."

"Being cock blocked by people who are having sex to close to me. Never happened before." I mumble.

"You wanted this adventure, Mr. Grey. And you wanted to see new things. I guess that worked. Now get that ass clean and meet me on the mattress in five minutes." She kisses my lips one more time, squeezes my ass and then slides out off the shower.

When I get on the mattress five minutes later, Ana is already asleep. I get in behind her and immediately she snuggles against me. I hold her and breath in her scent. She smells so familiar. Like home.

It really doesn't matter where I am. In a barn or in a haunted B&B where I can hear people fucking each other, as long as I got Ana with me, I'm home.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: The chapters keep getting longer. I didn't want to break this one in two. Once you have read it you'll understant why. Really happy with all your reviews. And thanks to the Guest reviewer that told me it is not thump but thumb. Very useful and a little embarrassing on my part. but hey, I'm learning. For the record, I definitely meant thumb! Keep the reviews coming and Enjoy! xxx**

Chapter 38: Meeting Ray.

After the couple on the third floor decided to go to sleep yesterday evening, Christian and I were able to sleep for 2 hours before one of their child decided we had enough sleep. He or she cried for 1,5 hours nonstop. When it finally stopped, Christian and me were totally awake and we talked and kissed and maybe I gave him a killer blowjob until we were feeling tired again. Which was when it was 5:30 am.

And now it is 7:45 and I am so ready for pancakes to get some energy out of them. We are checking the last things in the room before returning the key. Christian tried to fix the bed, but he could tell this wasn't the first time it had broken. So, we are just going to pay a little extra.

"Alright, got everything baby?" He asks me while grabbing my bag from me and swinging it over his shoulder.

"Yes, let's go. I'm hungry." I smile.

When we walk down the stairs and into the hall, we see Mr. and Mrs. Hills standing behind the reception desk. When they see us coming, they both smile like they we just gave then a thousand dollars.

"Good morning, lovebirds. Did you two had a good night sleep?" Mrs. Hills asks us while folding her hands together. She almost looks like a character out of a Disney movie.

"We did, thank you. We just had a little accident with the bed. It broke when I jumped on it to see how the mattress bounced back, we will pay for the new bed of course." Christian tells them before giving them the key.

"Oh, nonsense. Harry over here is great with tools. I'm sure he can fix it just fine. No need to pay extra. This is our job." She tells us while her hand goes over Mr. Hills his back.

He looks a little older then Mrs. Hills. And also a little less excited then her. If you ask me, I'd say he hates to fix up the broken beds every time a couple decides to have sex in their B&B. I chuckle at the thought.

"Okay. Well, thanks for having us. We had a great time." Christian speaks again while holding out his hand.

"Oh dear, hold on. You can't leave without breakfast. I made it myself, with fresh eggs from our chicken and all. And you paid for that. Come on, you two must be starving if you had the energy to break the bed." Mrs. Hills giggles.

My face turns bright red and Christian can only laugh. This is so embarrassing.

"Actually, we were planning on having pancakes at Macy's. It is part of my tradition when I'm here." I tell her. I really want my pancakes.

The moment I tell her this, however, her face falls. She looks like she is about to cry. Shit.

"I understand." Is all she mutters before turning around and walking back to the reception again.

I can feel Christians eyes on me and when I look at him, I see he is going to eat here.

"Really? Because she is pulling out her sad face. Damn it, Grey. For a CEO you are awfully sappy." I roll my eyes and walk to the reception again. Goodbye delicious pancakes.

"Actually, my boyfriend and I have changed our minds. We would like to have breakfast." I smile to Mrs. Hills, who instantly is so happy, I suspect she knew her pout would have effect on Christian.

"Lovely! Follow me please."

When we enter the dining room, the other family is already having breakfast. The table next to theirs is ready for us. Christian and I take a seat while Mr. Hills gets us tea. After that she tells us we can have everything from the buffet.

When we walk over, I have to say it looks good. She really put work into it and I'm very happy we did stay here. It looks like she was out of bed early to get this all done. When we both have a plate full, we get back to our table.

We are eating relaxed, talking about yesterday. Then one of the kids, a little girl, I think she is around 5 years old, suddenly stands next to Christian. He looks at her and she looks at him, a small smile on her face.

"You look like prince charming from the movies." She tells him, still a mouth full of croissant.

Christian looks at me and wiggles his eyebrow, making me snort and roll my eyes. Dork. Then he looks back at the girl again.

"I do? Well, thank you. You look pretty too." He tells her, making her giggle.

"Do I look like a princess?" She ask him a little shy.

"You do. Your dress is very beautiful." He answers. She is wearing a pink summer dress with white flowers. She does look cute. Her brown hair is in a ponytail and she has big brown eyes.

"Thank you. Can I be your princess now?"

Hello, what is it that older woman and younger girls have with my man. They all completely ignore me. It's not that I'm jealous of this little girl, I mean, come on. But the effect of Christian Grey, it shocks me.

"But I already have my princess." Christian tells her while pointing to me. "That is Princess Ana and she is my princess. I also think I'm a little bit too old to be your prince."

She looks at me and then back at Christian. Their interaction makes me smile. He is good with children. I can instantly tell. This little girl is completely boggled with him.

"She is pretty too. Are you going to marry her?" She asks after looking at me again.

I chuckle and sip my tea while watching him with a raised eyebrow. I'm curious what he is going to say to that one. He just smiles at me, totally comfortable with the question.

"I will, one day. We just have to get to know each other a little bit better." He tells her, but he looks at me with determination in his eyes.

I blush. He has mentioned it quite a few times now. I think he really does want to marry me. And it is sweet, but I'm definitely not ready to get married to him. I think he knows that, because he grabs my hand over the table and squeezes it. Telling me he knows and that he will be patient.

"You have to ask her first. You get a big ring and you wear your best suit and you get a lot of flowers and candles and a horse and Princess Ana has to wear a pretty dress and then you get down on your knee and then just like in the princess movie you ask her if she wants to marry you. And then she says yes and then you kiss her on the lips and that is a true loves kiss and then you can marry." The girl rambles, without even breathing in between words. She should be a rapper, I swear.

"That's how it works?" Christian asks her and the girl nods her head furiously. Eyes wide, like she really wants to show him she is not lying.

"Than I will do just that. You really think she would say yes if I do all of that?" He asks her.

"Yes. I know. In the movies the princess never says no." She states.

I smile. She is so cute. And Christian is a fan of her also, I can see it in his eyes. It makes me wonder if he wants kids. I know I want them. I love kids. They are so honest. I think it must be amazing to be someone's mother. I hope I can be just like my mom. She was the best.

"Phoebe, can you come here and finish your drink, baby? We should get going soon." The man on the other table asks her.

She waves at me and Christian and then immediately walks to her Dad, who puts her on his lap and tells her something that makes her giggle. The couple is around 35 years old and Phoebe is the middle sister. They have an older son and a baby, I think it is also a boy. The Mom is giving him his bottle while talking lovingly to him. They look like the perfect family.

"Your good with kids." I comment.

"I like kids. They say what they think. I think that is a great quality to possess." He winks at me and starts to eat again.

I just smile and watch him. My handsome man.

After 5 minutes, the family is ready to go. Phoebe comes over to our table one more time. She holds out her hand to Christian, which he takes.

"And after you married her she gets a baby. First a boy and then a girl. Just like my Mommy and Daddy. But my Mommy and Daddy got another boy after that. But I don't think you should do that because he cries a lot. And then I wake up." She frowns and is about to continue with her story when her Dad grabs her.

"Come on, little chatter. Let those nice people enjoy their breakfast in peace now." He tells her before turning to us.

"Thanks for playing along. She has a huge imagination, princess phase." He tells us like that should explain everything.

"That's fine, she is adorable." I tell him, smiling at both of them.

"Say goodbye, Pheebs."

"Bye, prince and princess Ana." She waves and then her dad walks away with her on his hip.

"You know what this means, right?" Christian asks me when we are alone in the dining area.

I look at him in question. I have no idea what this means.

"It means that we will name our daughter Phoebe." He stands, kisses my lips and then walks to the buffet again, a smile on his face.

And I sit there, stunned. Not because he said that. But because the thought of Christian and me having a daughter makes me smile like a lovesick puppy. It gives me butterflies in my belly and goosebumps all over my body. I'd like that.

* * *

Some time later we drive onto the driveway of my old house. I can tell Christian is nervous. He hasn't really said anything the last ten minutes of the drive. I lean over to give him a kiss before pushing the horn two times, to let my Dad know we're here.

I get out of the car and at the same time Dad opens the door. A huge smile on his face, and from behind him Simba sprints towards me. I instantly go to my knees to greet my best friend.

"Hi Sim. Hi boy, did you miss me? I missed you!" I scratch him behind his ears and let him snuggle against me. When I take a good look at him I see that he has turned a little more grey. It's so cute.

After Simba is done with the attention, he goes over to Christian, who just got out of the car. I smile when I see Christian get on his knees as well to greet him. In the meantime, I'm saying hi to Dad.

"Hi old man." I hug him. I missed him.

"Hi Peanut. I missed you. You look good." He says while moving back to have a good look at me. "You look happy."

"That's because I am Daddy." I smile and look behind me for the reason of my happiness.

Christian is already standing behind me, waiting to be introduced.

"Daddy, this is Christian Grey. Christian, my Dad, Raymond Steele." I tell them and watch them shake hands. I can see that my dad is giving Christian his firm handshake, the one where knuckles are being squeezed. Christian doesn't flinch though, he just smiles and nods his head.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Steele. Ana told me a lot about you." He says.

"Same, Christian. So, Ana told me you were dying to meet me?" He raises his eyebrow.

Christian doesn't flinch. He just nods his head and smiles.

"I did. I like to know everything there is to know about Ana. What better way is there to ask the person who raised her?"

"Well, let's see what I can tell you about Annie that you didn't already know. Come in, I'll make you some coffee." Ray says while walking into the house, Simba following him on his heels.

Christian and me also get in. Right before we get back to Ray, I pull him to the side of the hall. Grabbing his collar, I kiss him. Hard. When I pull back I see he looks surprised.

"Just a 'you can do it' kiss." I smirk and then walk to the kitchen were Dad is making coffee.

I hear Christian chuckle before he follows me.

"Huh Dad, do you have a new coffee table?" I ask when we walk into the living room with the coffee.

"Yeah, had to get a new one. Simba and me were playing with a ball one day, and the old guy crashed against the table, breaking it. He still has it in him." He grins proudly at Simba, who made himself comfortable on his pillow in the corner of the room.

"Good for you, boy." I laugh at my favorite dog in the whole world.

"So, please sit." Dad says while sitting in his chair. Me and Christian take place on the couch.

"Let's get right to the point. I've searched you on Google. When Annie told me you owned your own company, I figured that if it something, it must have a website. Well, I found out it is something." He chuckles, looking amused. Then he continues. "I wanted to ask about if you have a decent job, scare you a bit with telling you that I expect a man that works for a living to provide for my little girl. But I guess we can skip that."

Christian chuckles and is about to answer before I beat him to it.

"Uhm, hello, excuse me Dad. I don't need anyone to provide for me. I have a good job myself. I make my own money." I raise my eyebrow at him.

My Dad is very old fashion. He believes that the man provides for the woman. That when you get married, the woman starts working a little less and when babies are born, the woman completely quits her job to take care of them. That's how Mom did it with me. When Ray came into view, he took care of us. Made sure my Mom didn't have to work so she could stay with me. And I have to say I'm really happy she did, because I have spend every time possible with her. But times have changed. I want to contribute into my life with Christian.

"I know that, peanut. But does your man over there know that? I saw he bought SIP a few weeks ago." Ray raises his eyebrows in question, sipping his coffee with a huge 'your turn' stare at Christian.

"Mr. Steele, the overtake of SIP was set in motion before I knew Ana worked there. My COO Ross Bailey is in control of that, I don't come near Grey Publishing. Ana knows this. We talked about this. As for me providing for Ana." He stops for a moment to look at me, a small smile on his face. "I would love to provide for her. Take care of her. And I will, but I know how much she loves to work. And as CEO of her company, I do get to see her stats over e-mail. She works hard and is one of the main reasons GP is such a success. I think I will be cutting my own wounds if I told her I want to provide for her completely. So I simply won't."

I smile because I know he means this. And I smile because Ray looks impressed.

"Good to know that. Tell me about your family?" Ray asks.

Christian's whole face lights up when he tells my Dad about them. It's so cute. I'm really happy he has such a close bond with his family, just like me and Ray. I would love to have family dinners where we can invite everybody over, for thanksgiving or Christmas. Ray would like that too. He is a peoples person, he love company.

"Mr. Steele, Ana told me you like nature and fishing? Where do you find it is best to throw out the rod?" Christian asks after he is done telling about his family.

Daddy looks pleasantly surprised at his question. He loves fishing and being outdoors. Sometimes I join him for a day next to the water. We take snacks and Simba, and we just sit there. Eating and talking, enjoying being outside. It is great. A lot of my dearest memories involve those days.

"I have a few great spots, not too far from here. We should go sometime. Annie loves fishing too. And you can call me Ray now. You passed my test." He smirks and I giggle.

My Dad is the biggest dork I know. He always says what he thinks. Just like me. I'm really like my Dad in so many ways. I look like Mom, obviously. But I took over so much from Ray through the years. It makes me smile.

"I'd like that, Ray. You should come to Seattle sometime. I have a boat. We can take her out." Christian invites him.

"Oh my God Daddy. He doesn't own a boat, he owns a ship. It's like a house on water. It amazing. When Christian took me out on it, I thought about how much you would like it out there. We should really do that. We can bring Simba as well. I'll take him for a swim." I'm so excited.

It will be the perfect opportunity for Christian and my Dad to get to know each other better. When they are both relaxed. I think they would get along great.

"We'll see, peanut. Tell me how it's going with you? Everything good on work and with the girls?" Dad asks me.

"Work is good. Busy but good. I've just started a making a plan to get a hold of some international authors. It's so different from what we've been doing, but I think with good publicity, we can get it going." I tell him excitedly.

Then I remember the José situation. I really need to tell him about that. It's best if I do that now, even though I really do not look forward to it. I just know he is going to go crazy.

"Daddy, listen. I need to tell you something. And you are going to be pissed off about it. But I really need you to stay calm. You can get angry and you can scream, but please, do it here. While I'm here." I tell him, watching his reaction carefully.

I instantly see that he knows something is wrong. His whole attitude is changing. He sits up, fists on his knees, knuckles white. His eyes are a little wider en his foot is starting to drum.

"What is it?" He asks, looking from me to Christian.

When I look at Christian he nods encouraging, but I still stay quiet. I hate to tell him this. I'm so scarred he will go look for him. And I don't want that. I can't lose my Dad. Just like I can't lose Christian. Also because I know it will only make José stronger.

"Spill it, Anastasia Rose Steele." Dad commands.

Fuck, full name. Bingo. He is mad. I need to start talking now.

"After Christian and I went public, things got a little hectic. There were photographers outside my office and the paparazzi wanted to take every possible picture of us. A few days ago I got an envelope, when I was at work. There where pictures inside. One picture was of me and Christian at the Marina. I'm sure you saw them when you Googled Christian." I start and look at Dad.

He shakes his head no. "I Googled him after you called me. When did you to go public?"

"The pictures where released last Monday. Ana and I let out a statement on Wednesday, asking for privacy and confirming our relationship." Christian tells him.

Dad nods again and then looks at me expectantly.

"The other picture inside, was one of me." I look at him and I'm almost afraid to tell him more. But his look actually forbid me to stop talking. "It was taken in my bedroom, 2,5 years ago."

Ray stands and starts pacing, his breathing heavy, hands in his hair. He knows exactly what happened 2,5 years ago. He knows who send those pictures. When he turns around to look at me again, his cheeks are red and all I can see is anger.

"What the fuck does he want, Ana?" He growls.

"I don't know, Daddy. He wrote a note, asking why I was with Christian and not with him." I sob. I just can't stop the tears.

"I have people looking for him as we speak, but he's done a good job in making sure nobody can trace him. We suspect that he will come back for Ana, since he made such an afford to not be found. We don't know if he is angry, sad or jealous. We just know he has been gone since six weeks. And when I thought about it the other day, I remembered what happened almost seven weeks ago. The take-over of SIP was finalized and went public a few days after." Christian tells my Dad.

I know about everything Welch and Taylor discovered, but I didn't know the take-over was then. It just never crossed my mind.

"So, you think he started everything back then? Christian, we weren't even together then. We only met that one night when you took..." I start but then I remember Ray is with us, who is now looking at me with a raised eyebrow. Fuck.

"When, when we met that night in Mile High." I finish my sentence, hoping my Dad won't think anything about it. By the looks of his face, no such luck.

"I know. So either he knew we met back then or..."

"He also wants something from you." I finish his sentence. Christian nods and my Dad just looks angry again.

"My CPO Taylor is looking out for Ana until I've found her a CPO. I will have interviews for that planned tomorrow. So at least she will be protected. But I have no idea what lengths he will go to or what he wants." Christian turns to Ray again.

"I'll tell you the lengths he'd go to. He almost took her away against her will last time they met. He wanted to stab her with a knife. He fucking spied on her, sneaked in her house. Thank God I thought my girl how to defend herself, else I don't know what had happened." My Dad yells, not really to anyone in particular.

"Ana, peanut, I don't want you to be alone while he isn't found. You can either arrange something in Seattle or you can stay here. But you are not going home alone." My Dad states.

"I couldn't agree more. She is staying with me. We already talked about it and Ana agreed." Christian speaks before me.

Ray nods his head and then sits in his chair again.

"Good. And let that CPO have an attitude." He growls and slams the last of his coffee back like it is Vodka.

"I will. I don't let anything happen to her. She is safe with me. Don't worry, Ray. I'll take care of her." Christian tells him, never looking away or blinking, like he wants Ray to know how bad he means it.

"You better." Dad tells him.

We sit in silence for a couple of minutes. Just drinking our coffee and listening to the radio that's on.

"How about I show you two the car I fixed up? We can take her for a drive if you want? Simba needs to go out anyway." Dad says and stands.

Thank God, I really hoped we could just do something a little less heavy.

I jump from the couch. "Yes! I drive!" I tell both of them and run to the garage, Simba on my heels like he heard he can come along.

* * *

We drove for about 3 hours. First me and then Christian. We strolled around with Simba and had lunch at Macy's. Christian and Dad talked about a lot. They have a few things in common and Dad was really interested in GEH. I had a great time and thankfully could forget about José.

Now, Christian and me are saying goodbye to Dad. We decided to eat at Christian's place and then have an early night. Tomorrow is a working day after all.

I hug my Dad, he holds me so tight I almost can't breathe. "Be careful peanut. And call me when something's up. Don't care about the time." He whispers before kissing my cheek two times and letting me go.

"I will. I love you." I tell him before hugging Simba who is sitting next to Dad.

"Ray, thanks for everything." Christian offers Dad a hand which he takes and shakes.

"My pleasure, keep me informed."

Christian nods and then places his hand on my back to lead me to the car. When we are standing in front of it, he passes me the keys.

"I have seen you drive now and I was wrong. You can handle absolutely anything baby." He says before kissing my lips.

I smile and jump up and down before running to the door and taking place behind the wheel. I wave enthusiastically to Ray, who is smirking and waving back. Christian takes places next to me, also smiling.

"Please do be careful, I am really fond of her." He says.

"I will. I can't believe you let me drive her. This is going to be awesome." I tell him before starting the car and riding back. I wave one last time at Ray before driving away.

I instantly feel the power. Jesus, I knew that it was a fast car, but I really need to be careful with the gas. The acceleration is insane.

"If you get any tickets, you pay for them yourself." Christian laughs and I join him.

"Yes, Dad."

"I prefer Sir, baby." He says, still laughing.

I click my tongue. "I bet you do. Unfortunately Mr. Grey is as far as I get regarding pet names for you."

"A pet name? Mr. Grey is not a pet name. That's my real name. Be a little more creative baby." He smirks.

"Sir isn't a pet name either." I challenge him.

"Right, but it's sexy as hell when you call me that."

"I'm going to call you bear." I tell him and instantly laugh when I see his face.

"Bear? That's not really a cool name." He tells me, his hand moving to my thigh.

"Monkey? Rabbit?" I ask.

"How about Big D?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

I laugh at that. Is he insane? I can almost see the looks of people when I call him that. That would be something.

"No way, maybe just babe. I don't know. I think we just have to see what I will call you spontaneous sometime."

"Let's do that." He agrees.

I feel my phone buzz in my jeans pocket. I reach for it and give it to Christian.

"Can you have a look for me? Maybe it's Kate of Kim. I haven't heard from both of them and I'm curious if they talked already." I tell him.

I see him unlock my phone. I look back to the road, thinking he will start reading me my text. But it stays quiet. When I look at him, I see his eyes are wide and angry. What the hell?

"Pull over, Ana." He growls and because of his gaze and demanding tone, I immediately do.

When we stand still, I look at him in question. He doesn't say anything, he just gives me my phone and gets out of the car. I'm sitting there, wondering if I did something wrong. I see him calling someone on his phone, talking animatedly. He looks frustrated. When I unlock my phone, everything he does makes sense. I'm instantly shaking. Fucking hell.

*Did you had fun showing him our hometown, Darling Ana? I think you had. I could tell. You let him kiss you behind the school, you let him fuck you in Eric's barn. You even let him meet Ray. Tell me, why didn't I have all those pleasures? This is just getting painful now. But you know, things are going to change. And you will wish you had stayed with me Darling Ana. By the time I'm done, you will beg me to take you back, just so everything will stop.*

Attached to the text are three photo's. One of me and Christian kissing at my old school, one of Dad, Christian and me in front of my Dad's house and one of Christian and me having sex in the barn, taken through the window.

Okay, I'm not scarred anymore. I'm petrified


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Ready to get to the darkside? Don't worry, nobody's of the good ones going to die. But it will have a little thrill. Not yet though, but the fluff will not be making an apperance in the next few chapters. I hope you like what I have plannend for our favorite couple. And I'm super sure that you will like what I have plannend for José. Okay, I'll stop talking so you can get to it. Please review and as always, ENJOY! xxx**

Chapter 39: Say yes to the CPO.

The drive home after the text was silent. Christian took over the wheel, and I sat next to him. Constantly looking behind us to make sure we weren't followed. I felt so haunted, I couldn't stop shaking. In the end Christian had to stop two times to calm me down. He really hit the gas, so we were back in Seattle sooner than I thought.

And now we are at Christian's place. Christian has been calling since the moment we came home. And he is pissed. Actually, he is angry. Very angry. I can hear him yelling in his office and I am in the living room, on the couch. I think he is angry at Taylor and Welch, because they can't seem to get a hold of José.

The fact that Christian is so angry at them, scares me. I know he is angry because he feels powerless. It scares him and me that they can't find him. It is like he is a ghost. If the best people Christian has can't find him, who will? And I feel guilty. Because I asked him to let Taylor stay home. And maybe if Taylor was with us, he had noticed José and this wouldn't be the situation right now.

Not to talk about the fact that he followed us. Everywhere we went, he was there too. He saw us kiss, and we didn't see him. He saw me and Christian having sex in the barn, and I didn't even feel that someone was watching us. He saw us by my Dad, and Simba didn't even bark. How is that possible? How can he be everywhere without being noticed?

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Christian, who walks in the room and sits next to me. I instantly crawl against him, my body almost does it on its own. Like we are two magnets. His arms go around me the moment my body touched his, pulling me in a bone crushing hug. He buries his face in my hair, taking in my scent. He does this a lot. I think it calms him.

"Ana, they are doing their absolute best to find him, but he has left no trace. His text and the pictures are the only prove that he has seen us, that he had been there. The text was send from a prepaid phone. That phone was found near your Dad's house, by some trees. It's like he is one step ahead of us every time." Christian signs.

"And I am trying my best to keep you safe, baby. Tomorrow we'll give you your own CPO. And I want to tell you you'll be safe then. That nothing will happen. But, I'm afraid that I will be lying to you if I'd say that. I want to tell you that I can protect you from him. But how can I protect you when I didn't even see him while he followed us? I need to know that you can protect yourself, that you can defend yourself when he comes for you." He tells me.

I'm not really sure what he is saying. So I just look at him, asking him to continue.

"I want you to go to my personal trainer. He has a spot for you tomorrow. He can teach you more about self-defense. Will you do that for me? Will you go to him?"

I think about it for a moment. Ray has taught me some self-defense moves. But not enough. I know that if I will see him again, it is not going to be like last time. José won't allow that. So I know I don't have a choice.

"I will go to him. Can you come with me?" I ask him. I really don't want to go alone.

"I'll go with you. How about we both take tomorrow of off work? We just take it slow in the morning and then go to GEH for the interviews. And then after that we can go to Claude. I really don't think you can go to work like this. You need one day extra to let this sink in."

He is right. I can't imagine going to work tomorrow. I would feel uncomfortable and scared. At least after tomorrow I will have a CPO. I hope I feel calmer then.

"Why were you so angry just now?" I ask him, nuzzling my nose in his neck.

"I'm angry at José. I'm frustrated that the best team I have can't find him. It frustrates the fuck out of me that I can't guarantee your safety. I'm scarred he will get to you, Ana. And I hate to admit that. It makes me feel weak. I hate it that I don't have the control in this situation. I don't want to ask you to stay inside until we have traced him. But right now I can't think of any other way to keep you safe. And I'm angry at myself for not taking Taylor with us this weekend. He would have seen him. If he went with us, José would probably be behind bars right now." He signs.

I climb on his lap and put my hands on his cheeks, making him look at me.

"You can't blame yourself, Christian. You couldn't have known he was going to follow us. I asked you to let Taylor stay home. And you agreed to that because you love me and you want to make me happy. I get that you are frustrated, that you want to keep me safe. And you do the best you can. If he gets to me, it will not be because of you. It will not be because your lack of trying to keep me safe. You are not weak, you are the person I feel most save with." I tell him, hoping he will stop this way of thinking.

"I just never felt so many things at once. It confuses me. I am angry and scarred, I'm frustrated, insecure about the situation because we don't know where he is and I want you safe. All because of the love I have for you. It just confuses me. I never felt this kind of deep love for anyone. It's so much. It almost hurts." He whispers, his forehead against mine and his eyes closed.

I can't stop my tears from falling. He tells me his fears, and he has them because of his love for me. He loves me so much, it scares him, it almost hurts him to love me so much. I know exactly what he means. I feel it too. In fact, everything I feel for him just tripled by his confession to me.

"I love you too." It is really all I can say to him right now. I love him so much.

I kiss him and then get of his lap, grabbing his hand.

"Let's take a shower and go to bed. We are tired and there is nothing we can do in this moment." I tell him.

He nods and follows me immediately. When we arrive in the bedroom, he goes straight for the bathroom, where two minutes later I hear the shower running. I grab clean underwear and a t-shirt of Christian before joining him in the bathroom.

He is already standing in the shower, so I undress myself and get in as well. We just stand there, my front to his back, letting the water pour down on us. It's soothing. The warm water really helps me relax. I didn't knew it before, but my muscles were so tight. Probably because I am scarred.

"If something happens to you, I will kill him." Christian suddenly says.

I have no idea what to say to that. If something happens to me. I want to tell him that nothing will happen to me. That there is no need to think this far ahead. But I don't know that for sure anymore. Christian knows this, because he isn't sure either. Else I wouldn't have to go to self-defense classes.

Instead of saying anything, I just try to calm him down. Moving my hands to his shoulders and massaging him, trying to get the stress out of him. He does relax a bit, but he is still tense. I guess that will stay that way until we know more. Until we know where he is hiding.

After standing there for a while, we both get out off the shower. We dress in silence and get ready for bed. I'm the first to get in, followed by Christian a moment later. I lay in his arms, out legs tangles and his hand moving through my hair. The whole room is dark, the only light is the moonlight coming from the windows.

My eyes begin to get heavy, so I close them. The last thing I hear is Christian whispering something in my ear that makes me smile.

"Even though I hate the ending of it, I loved this weekend with you. Thank you for showing me who you are, I'll cherish you and this weekend forever."

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I'm alone in bed. I can hear Christian in his closet, probably getting dressed. I get out and walk to him, finding him in just a jeans. No socks or shirt.

"Well, a very good morning to you, Mr. Grey." I tell him while standing in the opening, looking him up and down. I make sure I inspect every inch of his body. I really need to hold myself back from jumping on him like a horny cat.

"Morning Miss Steele. Looking good." He smirks, winking at me.

"I look horrible, but thank you. You're a true gentleman." I smile.

He grabs a shirt and then walks to me, giving me a kiss on my lips. "You always look cute and sexy, baby. But you do have to brush your teeth."

That makes me giggle. He smirks and walks past me.

"Hurry sweets. I'm hungry, but I'll wait for you if you be fast."

He disappears and I get to work. Fifteen minutes later I walk out of the bedroom. Christian is sitting at the breakfast bar. Gail is making eggs.

"Good morning Ana. What would you like for breakfast?" Gail asks me while giving me a cup of tea.

It is impressive how she can do so many things at once. She has eggs in a pan, bread in the toaster and she is making sure I stay hydrated.

"Morning Gail, I'll have the same as Christian please." I smile at her.

"Good choice. Gail makes the best omelets you will ever taste." Christian tells me, sipping his coffee. "How are you feeling baby?"

"Good, surprisingly. I slept like a baby. It is going to be fine. I just know it. He will make a mistake, and then we suddenly know a lot more. That's all we need, one mistake." I smile at him and run my hand through his hair.

I really do feel more positive. I just know we will be okay. José can't hide forever. He will make a mistake. And until then we will be careful. I'll learn how to defend myself and we will not go out without a CPO. But I refuse to live my life in fear. I refuse to not do things because he is trying to get to me. He will have too much power that way, and we will only enjoy that more. So I'm being positive from now on and I hope I can get Christian in that state of mind as well.

"If you say so, baby. I'll try to keep that in mind." Christian says, grabbing my hand and kissing it. Not really as positive as I hoped, but at least it is not a negative response either.

Just when I'm about to tell Christian I'm going to call Jerry, Taylor comes walking in. He looks confused and a little out of his element.

"Sir, we have a situation." He frowns and looks expectantly at Christian. No doubt questioning if he can tell what he has to say in front of me and Gail.

"What kind of situation? Taylor, this concerns Ana as much as me, maybe even more. Gail will probably hear from you as soon as I leave the room." Christian tells him. So Christian does know there is something going on between his CPO and his housekeeper. Good to know.

"Sir, Miss Steele, there is standing a man downstairs. He is a mortician and he claims he was send here to offer his services."

"What the fuck?" Christian growls and then stands. "Let him come up. Now. Stay here Taylor. Ana, let me do the talking."

I couldn't speak if I wanted to. I just sit there, my face must be white as a sheet. Did José really sent a mortician? This can't be true, he is not that crazy, right? I suddenly feel nauseous and the positive feeling I had is quickly flowing away. Please just let this be a mistake. Gail must see that I'm not taking this well, because she hands me a glass of water and stands next to me to rub my back.

I hear the elevator open and look up. A man with blonde hair, in his mid thirties, wearing a black suit walks in. He offers his hand to Christian who is walking towards him.

"Sir, my name is Fred Lionell. My condolences..." He begins but is cut off by a furious Christian.

"What are you doing here? Who send you?"

Mr. Lionell looks confused for a moment before reaching in his pocket to check something on his phone. Then he speaks again.

"Is this the penthouse? The Grey residence?"

"It is. What are you doing here?" Christian asks him again, demanding now.

Mr. Lionell really doesn't seem to get Christian's reaction. He keeps looking at his phone and then back at Christian, trying to figure out what he did wrong. This is horrible, he was really send here. I can instantly tell this man is just doing his job. Poor guy, Christian is going to go crazy on him.

"We've got a notification from Dr. Shelton. He told us Miss Anastasia Steele passed away and that our service was needed on this address." He speaks low and slowly, like he feels something is not right.

I feel my eyes burning with tears. This is sick. José is sick.

Christian looks at me, desperation in his eyes, along with anger. Then he turns to Mr. Lionell. In two strides he is in his face, grabbing him by the color of his suit.

"Who send you?" He growls.

"Dr. Shelton. He called the company I work for about twenty minutes ago. Sir, if this is a misunderstanding, I'm really sorry. We just did what the doctor told us to do. We did what we always do when a doctor calls us. It's protocol." He tells Christian.

"I don't know who Dr. Shelton is. Who send you?" Christian growls and shakes Mr. Lionell a few times, with force. He obviously doesn't believe him. Mr. Lionell looks scared now, maybe even a little desperate. Taylor sees that Christian is about to lose his temper and pulls him off.

"I'm sorry Sir. This never happened before. I always just go to the address they give me, it is always right. Let me call my supervisor to check everything." He stutters and grabs his phone again, but before he can make the call, Christian speaks.

"You are wrong now. Get out of my house, now. Get the fuck out." He hisses.

Mr. Lionell has no idea what is happening, so he just apologizes one more time before getting back in the elevator. When the doors start to close, he looks relieved.

The moment the doors close completely, I feel myself being pulled in Christian's arms. And I break. I cry like a baby and shake like a leaf. I can't help it.

"Shh. Please don't cry, baby. Be strong. I need you to be strong." Christian whispers in my ear. I can hear the emotion in his voice.

"He wants me dead." I sob. "He wants me dead, Christian. First I thought that he did this because he loves me and he is jealous. That he doesn't want me to be with you. But that's not it. He doesn't love me. He hates me. He wants me dead."

He really hates me. He hates me for not being with him. He hates me for being with Christian. He hates Christian for being with me. How could I have thought that this was going to be okay? He will not stop. He won't stop until he either has me or has me dead.

"Get out of your head, Ana. Come on. Focus on me." I hear Christian tell me.

I look at him, my fission is blurred by tears. I probably look like a zombie. Christians thumbs remove my tears, his eyes begging me to stop crying.

"Deep breaths baby. Come on. Be strong. I'm here."

I focus on his voice. It does calm me. I take a few deep breaths and clean my nose with my sleeve. Then I grab the glass with water from the bar, taking a few big sips before getting back the control over my breathing.

"That's it. That's my girl." Christian tells me, kissing my cheeks.

"We need to find out who called that company. We need to see if he left a number or something." I tell Christian, who nods.

"Taylor is already on it, baby. Relax. Let's eat something, you'll feel better." He says while taking a seat again, not letting his hand leave my back.

I really don't feel hungry at all. My stomach is upset all of the sudden. How can you do this to someone? It is awful, cruel even. He literally wishes me dead.

"How about some yoghurt with strawberries, sweetheart?" I hear Gail ask me.

I nod my head. Yoghurt is fine. I know I need to eat something, else I will only feel worse. In no time Gail has made yoghurt for me and a second later she walks away. Leaving me and Christian alone with each other.

"I'll let the two potential CPO's come here, so we don't have to go out. I'll call Claude later to ask if he is able to come here too. We can train in my gym. Do you need to do anything else that can't wait another day?" Christian asks.

"I need to call Jerry, I have to tell him I'm not coming to work today. He probably already suspect that since I'm never late. I think I will tell him the reason, so he knows what's going on. And I wanted to go to my place to get some clothes and stuff." I tell him, slowly taking a bite of yoghurt.

"I will get your stuff later. Just tell me where I can find it and don't worry. You call Jerry and then we can watch a movie until we have the interviews. Maybe it will take your mind of things." He says, pulling me to him and kissing me.

I just nod my head. I doubt it will help, but it is sweet of him to think about what might help. He wants me to feel better. And I do a little bit because he is trying so hard.

* * *

After the movie had calmed me down a bit, CPO number one was ready to be interviewed. The talk was interesting but I didn't really had a good feeling with the guy. Now we are still sitting in Christian's home office. And in front of us is CPO number 2. He has black hair, looks quite hansome and is about my age. He is wearing a darkblue suit and is huge. He has an open expression on his face and he seems nice so far. He told us his name is Luke Sawyer and that he does this work for about 5 years now.

"Your resume looks impressive." Christian commends. "Why should we hire you?"

Mr. Sawyer straightens his back and then confidently answers. "Because you won't find them better than me. I make can make choices under pressure, I read situations quickly and I'm strong and fast. Miss Steele will be safe as long as I'm around."

I look at him. He looks very sure of himself. I like him more than the other one. He was cocky, like it was my honor to be protected by him. Mr. Sawyer is very confident as well, but in a completely different way. He looks sincere.

"And what are you going to do when José shows up?" I ask him because that is really the main reason he has to be near me.

"I will take him down." His answer is short and simple. And I believe him immediately.

José will never be able to take him down. I just know it. José is way smaller than him. He won't stand a change.

"How?" I still want to know.

"I am trained in different forms of fights ports and Mixed Material Arts and I am permitted to hold and fire a gun. I'm not afraid to use both them. He won't come near you. He will have to pass me first, and that will not happen. He might goes to lengths to get to you, but I will also go to them to protect you." He states.

My choice is made. I think we will make a good team.

"You are aware that you are needed 24/7 and that you need to be as undercover as possible?" Christian asks him.

"I am. I have no problem with either of them. I'm trained to be invisible. I don't have a family so I can be at your service whenever I'm needed." He answers.

"Good. Me and Miss Steele need a moment, excuse us." Christian grabs my hand and walks out his office, to the living room.

"What do you think?" He asks me when we are sitting on the couch.

"I like Mr. Sawyer. Mr. Bross was too cocky. He acted like it was my pleasure to be protected by him. I'm afraid he is going to be too busy looking in the mirror instead of looking out after me." I snort making Christian chuckle. "I think I will be able to trust this Mr. Sawyer, with time. He also looks more trained and he just had the right answers to the questions."

"So, Sawyer?" Christian smiles, squeezing my hand. I think he agrees and thinks Sawyer is the best choice too. Else he would have tried to convince me to pick the other one. I'm glad he is leaving it up to me to give the go though.

"Sawyer it is."


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Her we go! Number 40. I can't believe I've already posted 40 chapters. And the fact that you all like my story so much, really means a lot! Let me know what you think and Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 40: Sushi, beer and a hot bath.

It's been two days since Christian hired Sawyer, and I have to admit that it does make me feel a little bit safer. Safe enough to go back to work. So yesterday and today were busy with welcomed distraction. Christian kept in contact with me during the day, to make sure I was okay.

On work, I told Jerry and Hannah about the situation. I just felt like I had to give them an explanation for my distracted behavior. Both were shocked but also very determined in helping me through this. It feels nice that Hannah knows about it.

She didn't ask me questions about it, she just listened. She once told me that she is a good listener, and I have found out that she really is. I told her about the pictures of the weekend and the mortician that came by Christian's house. Not in great detail, but she knows what's going on. And she didn't say anything, except that she found it horrible and that she was there for me. She didn't judge or gave advice. She just let me talk, and it felt nice.

Christian also called my Dad this morning. He promised to keep him informed, so he told him the status on the search for José and he also told him about the text and the mortician. I was glad Christian did the talking, because I just have trouble with my emotions when I talk about, probably even more when I talk to Dad.

Well, I'm not the only one who has trouble keeping it steady. I could hear Dad yelling through the phone like he was on speaker. The anger he had wasn't aimed at Christian, but at José of course. He hated the fact that he wasn't there to protect me and that he wasn't around to be there for me.

That's when Christian did something that really surprised me, but also made me jump up and down in excitement. He asked if Ray was able to come and stay at the penthouse until the situation was solved. So he could help Christian and his team, so he could be informed about everything in time and the main reason; to be there for me. I couldn't be happier.

Ray immediately agreed and told Christian he would arrange things at work. Just a few minutes ago I got a text that he is on his way. So he will be here in about an hour and a half. I love Christian even more for being okay with this. And I really believe that my Dad can be of value during this time. He is an ex-marine after all, and determined to protect his daughter.

Right now I'm sitting in the media room with Kim and Lauren. Christian picked me up from work two hours ago and told me he had arranged for the girls to come over. Sadly, Kate didn't come. She and Kim have talked about the situation between her and Dean, but still are figuring things out. So Kate thought it was best to skip girlsnight until they are good again.

It is sad, but I do think it is the right thing to do. At least they are on speaking terms. And I have high hopes that they will be okay. The four of us have a bond that can't be broken. And definitely not over a guy, even if said guy is someone's brother.

Kim, Lauren and me are sitting on the big, fluffy couches. Kim and me with a white wine and Lauren with a iced tea. We are eating the huge amount of sushi Christian ordered us. In de background Legally Blonde is playing on the screen. It was really the movie we watched when one of us was heartbroken or on a period. Well, now we add stalked by ex to the list.

"And how is Sawyer? Is he okay? Do you feel safe around him?" Lauren asks me.

We are talking about the José situation. I've told them everything, and to say they took it well would be a lie. Lauren just cursed with every word she knows, even some words she came up with, and Kim started pacing around the room. She always was a bit of a fighter. I think it is sweet that they care so much for me, but at the same time I don't want them to worry.

Lauren needs to focus on being happy and healthy for the baby. And Kim needs to make sure she, her brother and Kate will be in a good place again. I've told them I'm as safe as possible, so I hope that will be enough for them to not think about it constantly.

"He is nice. We haven't really talked that much to be honest. He is very professional. Not really a chatty guy. But I feel safer when he is around. And it is good that he is constantly in contact with Taylor and Welch on the current situation. The moment they find something, Sawyer will know and so will I. He is very low key and I hardly notice he is around." I tell them.

"Good, Ana don't be stubborn and sneak away, even if you think it is the right thing to do. Always stay close to him. We all know that José won't let anything like last time happen again." Kim tells me. I know she is right. José planned it through this time.

"I will. Promise." I nod and take another piece of sushi.

"Kim, what's up with Kate and Dean? Please tell me you are going to forgive them. This situation is horrible for everybody." Lauren comments.

"I know. I was just disappointed in Dean when Kate told me. And also in Kate, for not trusting me. That is not us, we tell each other everything. And then I thought about Stacey, Emma and Esmee. I just hate that Dean does this to them. Stacey forgave him last time, and thank God the kids weren't born then. But now, they understand something is going on." Kim signs before taking a sip of her wine.

"And the worst part, at least for Stacey and the girls, is that he means it. He wants a divorce. He told Stacey and Mom and Dad already. He is going to file next week, after they told the girls. Stacey begged him to think about it, for the kids. But he doesn't want it. He says he loves Kate. That he wants to be with her."

Both me and Lauren are looking at her with wide eyes. Holy shit, so he really means it. He wants Kate.

"Does Kate know?" I ask carefully.

"I don't think so. She doesn't pick up Dean's calls. He says that's because of me. That Kate wants to show me she will stop it if that's what it takes to keep me as a friend. I know he is an asshole for saying that. I mean, he is the reason we are in this situation in the first place. He didn't have enough on his wife and went after my bestfriend. I just want them all to be happy, but whatever happens, there will always be someone that isn't happy. It's just sad." She tells us. I can see she really hates this. And I get it.

"Would you be okay with Kate and Dean? Would it be able to be like it was with Kate if she and Dean were a couple?" Lauren asks her, just before I wanted to ask the same thing.

She looks at us for a moment and then looks at the wine in her hand. She takes a big sip and breathes.

"If they really love each other, who am I to question that? I love them both, and if they really think they would work, I won't stop them. If Dean wasn't married, I would probably be thrilled about it. My bestfriend and my brother. That's just great. But he is married. He is married to a great woman. I love Stacey. She is my sister. And Emma and Esmee are the two cutest little angels. They don't deserve this. I just wish they would all work together with the kids in their minds. But Dean is like a bulldozer, and Stacey is a huge drama queen. And then Kate is just being a child with ignoring Dean which makes him sad and that irritates Stacey. It is a circle that doesn't seem to end. And the little girls are trapped in the middle of it."

We all think about what Kim just said. I wish I could help them. But I know we shouldn't interfere. I just hope Kate knows what she is doing. That if she wants this with Dean, that she understands she get's the girls and Stacey as well. Stacey will always be a part of Dean, because they have the girls together. I just hope she will be a grown up about it, but I would be lying if I say that I think she would without any trouble.

"Well, life is certainly never boring with you as my friends." Lauren snorts after a few minutes of silence. She is so good at breaking the tension.

"You could say that. Your welcome for the drama in your perfect life." I giggle.

"So Ana tell us about the weekend. Did you had fun, besides the whole José thing?" Kim asks me, changing the subject to something lighter.

"We did. I showed him every place that meant something to me. Christian was so sweet and interested about everything. And God, I had booked us a horrible B&B, but he was such a good sport and just went with it. And he gave me new memories of my firsts. It was so cute. He kissed me where I had my first kiss, behind my old school." I tell them enthusiastically.

"And then he broke into the barn, you know, the barn of that Eric. I was so scared but also excited. We had sex there." I giggle like a schoolgirl and Lauren and Kim join.

"That's epic. Weren't you afraid you got caught?" Kim giggles.

"At first I was, but I was also very excited. I wanted to do it, Christian figured that out as well. So he just went for it. Even though I first told him no. It was really something." I smile while thinking about it.

"You really are head over heels, aren't you?" Lauren asks me, she looks at me with a sweet smile on her face.

"I am. I feel that this is it. I see it, Lau. I see him and me, living together, getting married, the whole rambam. I think he is the one." I smile and feel my cheeks heat up.

Kim shrieks and claps her hands before pulling me in a hug, a second later Lau is joining us.

"Oh my God, Ana. Make a baby. Have his baby! Then my baby and your baby are going to be best friends just like us." Lauren yells excitedly.

And in that moment Christian decides to walk in. And by the smirk on his face, he just heard everything Lauren yelled.

"Jesus." I mutter and burry my face in my hands, giggling like an idiot. Lauren and Kim join me. And Christian just looks at us, amused.

"I was going to ask if you girls need anything. But I was thinking about chocolate or tea, not about babies." He chuckles and then walks to me, leaning over me, his nose touching mine. "But if you really want my baby, I can give you some."

Both Lauren and Kim scream and fan their face, laughing like he just told them the best joke they ever heard. I just look at him, my face red, my lip trapped in between my teeth and my panties destroyed. Holy fuck, why does this turn me on so much?

His eyes are dark and I know he knows what I feel. He pecks my lips one time, promising me with his eyes he will take care of me as soon as the girls leave. Then he stands again. Please let them leave soon.

"So? Tea? Chocolate?" He asks again.

"Both, and a girl with your character, behavior and looks please." Kim speaks, making me chuckle.

As soon as Christian left the room, Lauren speaks.

"Jesus Ana, even I got horny from that. I swear, within a few months he has put a ring on that finger and I bet you'll be pregnant within a year as well." She nods her head, totally supporting her own statement.

We all laugh again. But secretly I think about what she said. Everything she just said was ridiculous, and it is way too soon. I have known him for a few weeks. We can't jump in things like that. You think about things like that for a few years. Make sure that you want to be with each other for the rest of your lives. Because kids are for life.

But then I see Christian come in with chocolate and tea. And I just know, he is for life.

* * *

Like clockwork, my Dad arrived an hour and twenty minutes after he send me that text. He talked with me and the girls for about thirty minutes until they decided to go home. Now me and Christian, Taylor, Sawyer and Dad are sitting at the table. Dad couldn't wait to get all the information on José.

To my disappointment, he didn't bring Simba. He said that he doesn't do well in other people's homes. So he asked a good friend to stay at his house. The way he said it made me think that this good friend might be a woman, who maybe is a little more at home in his house then Dad told me. I hope it is. Daddy deserves love.

"And what about his Mother? And friends?" Daddy asks.

"His Mother left when he was a baby. He hasn't had contact with her his whole life. He has been raised by his Father. We tracked Mother down, she is living in California with her husband and two teenage kids. She has build another life there. As for his friends. At this moment we are only tracing one. Jack Hyde. He seems to have a bigger interest in José then we originally thought. His phone had multiple photos and videos with José on them. Some of those photos were themed sexually. As for now, we see that those documents were made before José went missing. There are no other signs of them having contact with each other." Taylor tells Dad while showing him things on his tablet.

Jesus. So José is bisexual? I'm so confused right now. Why is he spending time and energy on me, when he has something with Jack? Is that relationship a trap? Is it not real?

"Sawyer, make sure you don't lose sight of my little girl. I trust you to keep an eye on her when I can't. And do tell me if any of you need help. I have ways of getting information as well. What surprises me is that I remember something about a car crash happened a few years ago. One person died, his son lived. It happened not far from where I live. I didn't knew them, and heard from people that the son didn't knew how fast he needed to get out of Montesano." Dad tells them.

He never told me that. I had no idea a car crash happened. It probably didn't cross Dad's mind to tell me. Also because he didn't knew the people who were involved.

"I will Sir. That's all we have for now." Sawyer nods and then stands along with Taylor.

"Thanks for the afford. I appreciate it." Dad tells them while offering both a hand.

When Taylor and Welch left the room, Christian speaks.

"Ray, how about a beer?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Dad grins and slaps Christian's back.

When Christian returns from the kitchen with two beers and a white wine for me, he takes a seat again.

"Tell me about your time at the marine? Any good stories?" Christian asks, taking a swing of his beer like a real dude.

I roll my eyes. This is going to be guy talk. I just know it. I can think of so much more exciting things to do then to listen to this. A good book and a hot bath for example.

"I'm going to soak in a hot bath. I leave you two to brag." I walk over to Dad and kiss his cheek. "Night Daddy, I'm happy you are here."

"Goodnight peanut." He says.

"See you later." I say to Christian before pecking his lips.

Then I grab my wine from the table and head to the bathroom. I turn on the water before walking into Christian's closet. He made space for me to hang and organize my clothes. So we now share his closet, and it makes me so happy I just have to smile.

When I have picked out my clothes for tomorrow and grabbed a pajama for now, I go to the bedroom. I grab my book from the nightstand and then return to the bathroom again. Lavender scent fills my nose and I sign in contentment. Sadly I don't have a bath at my house. Which I really miss sometimes. When I stay with Dad, I always crash the bath. I can spend hours soaking and reading. When the bathtub is full, I get out of my clothes and get in. Instantly I feel relaxed and warm. This is what I needed. Time for myself to sort out my thoughts, with wine and a good book.

I can definitely get used to this.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Oh and SURPRISE. Posting another one today. Because I know how nice it is when there are two chapters to read. But also because I'm not 100 percent sure I will be able to post tomorrow. I'll do my best, but else you have two today to keep you busy. Keep the reviews coming and ENJOY!xxx**

Chapter 41: Not alone after all.

About an hour later, Christian comes walking into the bathroom. I'm so into my book that I first don't notice him. When he moves to sit on the side of the bathtub, I look up.

"Enjoying yourself?" He smirks.

"Very much, thank you for asking." I smile up at him. "Did you have fun with Dad?"

He smiles and puts his arm in the water, pulling my leg out and then moving my foot in his lap, massaging the balls of my feet. It feels so good.

"I did. He is a good man. We actually think the same about things. He is happy that he can stay here and help." Christian tells me, never stopping the assault on my feet.

"I'm happy he can stay here. Thank you so much for inviting him. It really feels good to have him here. And I know he can help us. He is smart." I smile and close my eyes, enjoying the feeling of Christian's hands.

"Your welcome, sweets. Are you getting that perfect ass out of the water and into my bed or what?" He smirks.

"I think I stay here. Your welcome to keep going with the massage. Thanks for the offer though." I giggle and then pretend to read further in my book.

Only a second later that book is being yanked out of my hands. Before I have time to react on that however, two strong hands grab my waist and pull me out of the water. He then turns me and lays me over his shoulder, head facing his ass. His very, very nice ass. The cool air hits my body, and because my bath was so hot, it is fucking cold.

"Christian, put me down! It's fucking freezing. Please, I'm so cold." I yell at him while slamming on his ass with my hands.

Christian doesn't listen. He just walks out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. When he is standing next to the bed, he throws me on it, wet and all.

"Jesus, the sheets are soaked now. Great." I tell him.

"I was planning on soaking them anyway, baby. We both know how you can drown me. So don't worry. Now, let me warm you up." He smirks and then starts to kiss my belly. I instantly let out a moan. I love feeling his lips on my skin.

"You can't scream, Ana. Your Dad is asleep upstairs and he will hear you if you scream like you normally do. Keep it down." He speaks against my skin before moving his lips lower. Licking and kissing me as he goes.

"I'm not that loud. You just make that up to make yourself feel like The Man." I smirk, barely able to suppress a moan.

His lips move to my pubic bone, his tongue making circles that lead down to my slit. It feels amazing. His teeth nip at my trimmed hair. His teasing can drive me crazy. He gets me going to the point of insanity, I've never felt anything like it.

"I am The Man, baby." He smirks before latching on my clit, giving me exactly what I need.

I lay on the bed, my hands in his hair. Giving myself over to him, enjoying everything he does to me. Then I hear my phone, that's laying on the nightstand, ring.

"Ignore it." Christian mumbles against me, his hands finding my nipples to tease them in the rhythm of his licking tongue.

I try my best to do as he says. But my phone keeps going off. I can't help but think something is wrong with one of the girls. Nobody is this persistent if it's not important.

"One sec." I tell him while moving up the bed to grab my phone, earning a grown from Christian as if I stole his favorite ice-cream. When I have the phone in my hands, Christian yanks me to him by my legs. He buries his face in between my legs again and just continues what he did moments ago.

Too lost in pleasure, I pick up my phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answer. Well, moan actually. Damn Christian and his tongue. The person on the other end must think he or she called a hotline instead of me.

"Is this Anastasia?" A man asks.

"Yes, it is." I pant, trying really hard not to focus on the tongue that's lapping my juices.

"Good. I saw the pictures of you and Christian Grey in the barn, and I just wanted to tell you personally how sexy you look in them." The man speaks.

In shock, I smash my legs against each other, earning a what the fuck from Christian in the process. The moment he looks at me he knows something is wrong. My eyes are probably as wide as headlights.

"Who are you?" How do you know about those pictures?" I stutter into the phone.

I know this isn't José. He sounds completely different. In the meantime Christian is yanking the phone out of my hands and puts it on speaker. Mentioning for me to keep talking.

"I'm a fan of yours. Of your tight body. God, Ana. You have no idea how turned on I am right now, looking at a picture of you getting fucked." The man moans in the phone, which indicates that he is touching himself.

"Who gave you those pictures?" I ask again, trying to get my breathing back to normal.

Christian grabs my face and forces me to look at him. When I do, I see him nod reassuringly, telling me I'm doing good. In the mean time he is typing something on his phone. The moans on the other side of the line become louder, but I also hear a noise through the phone. Like the signal isn't the best.

"O, I got them. Just like the whole world will have them in a few days. Can you imagine the headlines? Christian Grey fucks girl in barn. They will cell millions of copies with that. I think you will even make the 6 o'clock news with it. You'll be famous." The man moans.

I look at Christian, asking him what to say next with my expression. I really have no idea what to say myself.

"Is he with you, naughty girl? Does he listen to me? Can he hear me moaning? Does he know it is because of your sexy body? Those perky tits with hard pink nipples? I have to say though, your man really is something, Ana. I'd let him do me like that too. I bet it would feel so good." The man speaks again, his breathing very heavy.

This is getting weirder by the second.

"What do you want?" I ask him, ignoring everything he just said. I'm trying my best to sound bored, like he doesn't get to me. Like I'm not scared.

"I want to come. I want to blow my load all over your pictures while you talk to me." He pants. "Talk to me, Darling Ana. Talk. To. Me."

Then we hear a loud groan, a lot of panting and heavy breathing and then the call is disconnected.

I look at Christian in shock. What the fuck just happened? I feel so dirty and weird.

"What was that?" I ask out loud.

"A psycho. You did so good baby. So good. I'm so proud of you. Welch was tracking the call. I think you kept him on long enough for Welch to trace down a location. You did so good, sweets." He tells me, kissing every inch of my face in adoration.

"I feel disgusting." I say.

"Let's get you in the shower. I'll call Welch after that to see what's happening. We also need to tell Taylor, Sawyer and Ray." He tells me while pulling me from the bed.

I just do as I'm told. I just want to sleep and not think about anything that is going on in my life right now.

* * *

After the shower, and after I woke Dad again, we are now sitting on the couch in the living room. Welch came in seconds ago and Taylor and Sawyer are also present. Great, now I have to explain what happened. I was hoping for a relaxed night, and now here I am, about to tell everybody that I received a phone call of a horny psycho while my man was licking my pussy.

Thank God Welch starts with telling us what he has found.

"I was able to trace the call after one minute and fifteen seconds. The call was made at the City Hostel Seattle. My team arrived there four minutes after the call was disconnected. In one of the rooms, we found the phone. Unfortunately it was a prepaid phone yet again." He tells us.

Christian stands and starts pacing, obviously irritated by the fact that they are untraceable.

"But we did find a wallet with a big amount of money. According to the owner of the hostel, the room where we found the wallet was rented by two men. They left by foot just seconds before my people arrived. They only had a bag with them, nothing more. They paid cash and gave false names by the check-in. When one of my people asked if he could describe the two man, his answer was immediate. He told us in detail what they looked like. And one thing he mentioned confirmed that we are on the right track. He told us that one of the two men has a big scar on his face, from his eyebrow down to his lip."

"That's José!" I gasp.

Did he finally screw up? Did he made a mistake? I really hope so.

"Where are they now? If they went by foot, they can't be far." Dad states.

"We have people combing the streets as we speak. They can't be far. But they seem to know where they need to hide." Welch tells us.

"But we are getting closer, right?" I ask hopeful. This has got to be the breakthrough we have been waiting for.

"We certainly know a lot more, Miss Steele. And the good part is that they don't have any money left. José can't pay for something with his cards without us knowing. We suspect the other man in question is Jack Hyde. We also think he is the one that called you. We traced his phone, but the thing is connected to the Wi-Fi at his house address. One if my guys is paying him a visit as we speak, so I expect him to contact me soon."

I take a deep breath and I feel Christian's arm around me, pulling me closer and kissing my head. I can feel he is glad with this news as well.

"Keep us informed. In the mean time I want the host downstairs to be informed. Sawyer, tell him the appearances of the two guys we are looking for. Let the host report to you if he sees something suspicious. Taylor, I want every emergency exit guarded. With cameras and guards. We need to make sure they won't crash this place. They probably know by now that we are close, that they lost a wallet. They could make last minute decisions now that they don't have money. They might be desperate. Keep your eyes open." Christian tells them. He is totally in his element. Perfectly in control. It suits him. The perfect CEO.

Both Sawyer and Taylor leave us to get to work. In the meantime Welch took a call and is standing a few feet away from us.

"You okay, peanut?" Dad asks me.

"I'm better now that I know we have something, that we are close." I whisper and go over to hug him.

He pulls me in his arms, and for a moment I feel like my 7 year old self again, hugging my Dad after I made a nasty fall down the slide.

"Hang in there, Ana. Be strong now. We are almost there." He whispers and then kisses my hair.

"I just got off the phone with Ben. He was at the apartment of Jack Hyde. After nobody answered the door, he forced the lock. There was nobody in that house. Which means we are now hundred percent sure we are looking for two people. José Rodriquez and Jack Hyde." Welch states while walking back to us.

"When you find them, do me a favor. Don't hand them over to the police immediately. I'd like to have a few words with them first." Ray growls.

"You're not the only one." Christian mumbles without missing a beat.

"Believe me, they will beg us to turn them in once we are done with them. Even I can't wait to get my hands on them, this whole situation frustrates the fuck out of me. Excuse my language." Welch tells us.

It makes me chuckle. It really is amazing how Taylor, Sawyer, Welch and his team are working their asses off for my safety. And that while they don't even know me that well. Christian must pay them lots of money.

"If it's alright with you, I'll go back to my post now. I'll be in contact when we have more information." Welch tells us before turning to me. "Miss Steele, in the meantime, stay close to your CPO and maybe it's best not to go out on the streets if not absolutely necessary. Preferably stay home or at the office."

"I will. Can I ask you one more question before you go?" I ask him. When he nods I continue. "Jack Hyde mentioned over the phone that he has the pictures of me and Christian in the barn. And he threatened to leak them to the press in a few days. Is there anything we can do to prevent that from happening?"

I'm aware that my Dad will ask questions about this as soon as Welch is out the door. But I just have to make sure those photos will not get into public.

"We are looking for every document on you and Mr. Grey. As for now we don't know how many copies he has. But I will do everything in my power to find those pictures and give them to you. I promise." He answers.

I know he can't do more then he already does. I just have to hope and pray that they will find the pictures before the media get's a hold of them.

I nod my head, thank him for everything and then watch him leave. My head in overdrive by everything that happened today. I don't want to think about it anymore. I just want to go to bed and switch everything off for a few hours. I just want peace.

"Do I want to know what kind of pictures you are talking about?" Ray asks me as soon as it's just the three of us.

"No, you don't. And if they leak, I beg you not to search for them on the internet. It was a private moment between me and Christian. The fact that José doesn't respect that, makes him even more an asshole then he already was." I sign.

"When I get my hands on him, he will wish he never met you, Ana. Trust me. I will make him pay. I will make both of them miserable." Christian growls aggressively, pulling his hair as he speaks.

"Couldn't agree more. And when you're done, I'll kill them. I'm completely fine with doing the dirty work." Ray hisses just as mad.

They both look at each other and nod, while shaking each other's hands. Like they just reached an agreement on a business deal.

Just great, the two most hated people in my life are out there looking for me. The two most important people in my life are out for the kill. I just hope the outcome will be in my favor.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: I was home a little earlier then expected, so here we go. Are we ready for José and Ana to meet again? Love all your reactions! Keep them coming! I'll stop talking now, because I know you want to find out what'd going to happen. Enjoy! xxx**

Chapter 42: Confrontation.

After a short, restless night my alarm goes off way to soon. I have snoozed it way to many times and I'm seriously thinking about calling in sick today. But then I remember I have a meeting with Boyce Fox, and I really need to speak to him about his new projects.

So, with a heavy heart I leave the warm bed behind me, the fact that Christian is already up makes it a little easier. I decide to just get dressed and get a fresh up in the bathroom. I have seen enough water yesterday. And I really don't have the time to take a shower right now.

When I walk into the kitchen, I see Gail. I look around searching for Christian, but he is not here.

"He ate early this morning, Ana. He was very busy today. Mr. Grey and Taylor left about thirty minutes ago. He asked me to inform you. He will call you in a bit." Gail tells me while giving me my cup of tea and a fresh orange juice.

"Thank you, Gail. And my Dad? Is he still asleep?" I ask her.

"He also had an early breakfast. I believe he went on his way to Welch just a few minutes ago." She tells me, in the meantime effortlessly making me scrambled eggs.

"Jesus, everybody seems to have stole all my energy. It's not even 8 o'clock." I mumble.

"They want you safe and sound. They will sleep when everything is back to normal. Don't worry." Gail smirks. "Here you go. Let me know if you want more."

She says and gives me a plate full of eggs, toast and bacon.

"I can't eat all this Gail." I frown and then look at her. "Have you eaten already?"

"I always eat when Mr. Grey is at work." She tells me, filling the dishwasher.

"Well, that will change today. You have to share this with me, else it will go to waste. Come on, grab a fork." I tell her.

She looks at me surprised for a moment and hesitates. But when I encourage her one more time, she gets a fork out of the drawer and sits next to me. I push the plate a little to her and we start eating.

"I have to say, this is definitely a first." Gail giggles.

"I'm glad you can keep me company." I smile and enjoy the bite I just took. "Can I ask you something personal?"

I really want to know what the deal is between her and Taylor. I know it's none of my business, but I am so curious. If she really doesn't want to answer me, then she doesn't have to. But I just have to give it a shot.

Gail nods her head. Here we go.

"Are you and Taylor an item?" I ask her. I grab my tea and take a sip. Looking at het expectantly.

Gail giggles and her cheeks turn pink. "Well, I think we kind of are."

"Kind of?" I frown.

"Yes. You see Ana, me and Taylor are working for Mr. Grey for a while now. We live at the same house and we are both part of Mr. Grey's household. Due to our working hours, free time is not there a lot. Which is absolutely fine with both of us. We both love our job. But it also means that social life is not something we have a lot of time for. When Mr. Grey doesn't need us, we always end up with each other. We never really talked about our relationship status. I have no idea if it's just fun for him or if he wants something more." She giggles like a schoolgirl and I can't help but join her.

"Good for you, Gail. Taylor looks very handsome and he seems sweet. And trust me, I have seen the way he looks at you. He completely feels the same about you, it is definitely not just for fun." I wink at her and take a bite of egg again.

We both laugh. It really feels nice to talk with Gail. I'm glad we get along, I will be here a lot and she is here all the time. I think we can be a good team, both taking care of Mr. Grey. Me personally, she professionally.

I'm startled by my phone. When I look at it to see who is calling, I see it's Christian. Immediately a smile forms my face.

"Mr. Grey, I missed my good morning kiss." I smile.

I can see Gail moving out of the kitchen to give me privacy. She really is very professional.

"Miss Steele, please forgive me. I'll make it up to you tonight, promised. Listen, are you at GP already?" He asks me.

"Not yet, I just had breakfast with Gail. I was about to tell Sawyer to bring me to the office. Why?"

"Just to make sure. I want to know where you are, so I know you are safe." He tells me, but he sounds distracted.

That's weird. He always knows where I am. The first thing I do is send him a text when I arrive and Sawyer and Taylor keep each other informed. If I was at my office, he would know it through me and Taylor.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I'm busy on some things. Don't worry though, I'll be home on time tonight." He says, again being a little vague.

"Okay... Dad is with Welch, did you knew that? He is taking the job to protect me very seriously." I snort.

"I know, but that's a good thing right. You are safe Ana. We will win this, you know that right? Sawyer, Taylor, Welch and me, we know what we are doing. And your Dad makes that team even stronger. We have it under control. Do you trust us to keep you safe?"

What did I miss? Why is he hammering on this so much? And last time I checked, we didn't have control. He doesn't sound like himself. Of course I know that I'm as safe as possible. But why does it sound like I won't talk to him anymore after this conversation?

"Christian, why do you act so weird? What is going on?" I ask him, trying to steady my breathing.

"Nothing baby. Everything is fine. Everything will be over soon. We are close to getting them. Trust me. Just go to work and get your mind of things. And take Sawyer with you, everywhere you go." Christian tells me, sounding a little more as himself now.

I roll my eyes.

"Like I have the change to go out anywhere alone. The guy is practically glued to me, Christian. I have to go. I'll see you tonight, weirdo." I tell him, making Christian chuckle.

"I love you, Ana." He tells me, making me smile.

"Love you too. I'll text you when I'm at GP. Bye."

"Bye, sweets." He says before hanging up his phone.

Right, getting my mind of things. I hope I will once I'm at work.

* * *

I have just arrived at the office when I hear my phone again. This time it's Ray.

"Hi Daddy. Having fun with Welch?"

"Peanut, yes, enjoying myself immensely. Listen, are you at work already?" He asks me.

Now this is getting irritating. Why do they ask things they can find out by just one letter texts? And why do they all sound so rushed and vague?

"Yes. God, what is up with you and Christian today?" I asks, a little pissed.

"We probably still are a bit shaken from yesterday. We are worried about your safety." Dad answers.

And now I feel bad for bitching to him. Of course he is a little shaken up because of the situation. Just like me. Me and my big mouth, sometimes I hate it.

"I'm sorry." I mumble.

"That's fine sweetheart. We love you, you know that right. I love you. And I will do everything I have to do to protect you. I promised your Mom that I will take care of you. I won't break my promise." He vows.

I get a lump in my throat because of what he says. He never talks like this to me. He never really mentions Mom unless there is something special.

"I know Daddy. I love you too." Is all I can say. I don't want to start crying right now and I don't want to push through about the way he acts.

"Good. Be strong, peanut. See you soon okay? Have a good day." He tells me.

We say goodbye and for a moment I think about what Christian and Dad have said. They sounded weird, like they were trying to tell me something completely different than they actually did. Before I can give it to much thought, Hannah comes barging into my office. She is holding two huge files.

"These two need to be sorted and filed by tomorrow. It are the results of the research we did on the international potentials. Do you have time to do it now? We'll both take one." She asks.

I look at my watch. Two hours before I have my appointment with Boyce. It does go a little faster if we each take one.

"Let's do it. Take a seat. I'm getting myself a tea, do you want something too?" I ask Hannah while getting up.

"Tea is good. Thanks Ana." Hannah says, putting the files on my desk and opening her laptop opposite mine.

"Be right back." I tell her.

Got to love distraction.

* * *

It is 2 pm. and I just finished my meeting with Boyce Fox. We talked about a few new ideas of him, and I must say I'm very positive about it. I'm looking forward to reading his concept chapters.

I'm sitting behind my desk, typing out the report of our meeting when I hear a knock on my door. It's Sawyer.

"Miss Steele, I've just got a text from Taylor, there is new information on José. He asked me to come to GEH. I need you to come with me." He frowns.

"What kind of information? Did he say what it was about?" I ask him, immediately on high alert.

"He says the information is sensitive and wants to talk to me in person. The thing is, we never discussed that. We went through all kinds of scenarios, but never one where I had to meet him, and leave you. I don't trust this. So please, pack your things and follow me." He looks at the text on his phone again.

I stand and grab my purse. This sounds suspicious, so I just do as I'm told. Like everybody around ordered me to do. When I'm standing next to Sawyer, I look at the text as well.

"Are you sure it is from Taylor?" I frown. What the hell is going on this time.

"It's send from his phone. The number matches." He says while nodding for me to follow him. He starts walking to the emergency exit, because apparently the normal one isn't safe all of the sudden.

"Why don't you call..." I start while I'm trying to keep up with him, but I'm startled by a scream coming from the reception desk. On instinct I turn to look in the direction of the screaming and when I see the reason of the sound, my heart stops.

Standing there, dressed in black, a hoody over his head and guns in both of his hands, is José. He has one gun aimed at the girl from the reception. The other one is aimed at me.

Sawyer is fast, he reaches for the gun in his inside pocket while he pulls me behind him. But José is faster. He fires the gun he has aimed at me, shooting Sawyer in his leg. Sawyer tries to go over to José, but a few feet later his leg gives out. It all happens so fast, I have no idea what to do. I'm standing there, glued to the floor.

Around me everybody is in shock. It's quiet, the only noise we hear is Sawyer panting in pain. But he does try to move on the ground, his hand outstretched. When I look to the ground to see what he is reaching for, I see his gun on the floor, to my right. Sawyer can't get to it, but I think I can.

I try to move as slow as possible, in hopes he won't see me moving. But no such luck, I jump when I hear the sound of his voice. The voice I haven't heard for 2 years. And it stops me in my tracks, a cold shiver going down my back.

"Move and your dead, Darling Ana. You have seen I've improved my technique, don't test me. I really don't want to make it a bloody mess."

Then he speaks to everyone else, his eyes never leaving me. He straightens his back, he looks confident and intimidating. He has been working out, I can tell instantly. He used to be a little chubby, but now he had muscles. He looks strong and broad. His whole attitude is different. He must have learned how to fire a gun as well, he knows exactly how hold and aim it right.

"All of you move to Ana's office." He tells us. When nobody moves he lifts his right arm, and shoots just millimeters past the head of the girl at the reception desk.

"Now!" He growls.

And everybody does as he says. Like afraid little lambs being pushed in a cage for slaughter. His eyes are not leaving me. He smirks, because he can see how scared I am. Because everybody does as he tells them to do, he feels the control and he loves it. Just like the fact that he loves costing that fear among my colleagues. On the ground Sawyer is still trying really hard to get up. There is a lot of blood flooding out of his leg.

"Can I at least help him?" I quietly ask. If we don't do anything, he will bleed to dead. I can tell the bulled smashed his artery. And by the looks of the angle his leg is in, I'm almost sure it is broken as well. There is so much blood and Sawyer is in serious pain.

"Why? You're fucking him too?" José snarls. He walks over to Sawyer and gets his belt out of his jeans. He ties the belt on Sawyers upper leg before tying Sawyers wrists together behind his back with tie-ribs. Sawyer tries to fight him, but because of his injured leg, he is not mobile enough. When he is done, José bends to grab Sawyer's gun of the floor, putting it in the front pocket of his sweater.

"He needs to get to a hospital. If you don't call an ambulance he will lose his leg, and then it will be a lot worse for you." I try to reason with him.

"It can't get worse than this." He mutters. But I heard him, which I think was his intention.

He walks to me and pulls me out of my office, away from my colleagues. Then he closes the door behind me.

"What do you want?" I hiss, trying to free myself from his grasp. Only his fingers are digging into my skin and his grip is too strong.

José stay's quiet and puts me on a chair that is standing around the corner, in front of a desk. Then he ties my wrists with tie-ribs to the armrests. After that he takes his phone out of his pocket. One gun is still aimed at me, the other is in the back of his jeans. For a moment I try to get Sawyer's attention by making sounds, so he can maybe grab the gun. But he is losing consciousness. His eyelids are heavy, I can see him fighting to keep his eyes open.

"How far are you?" José speaks into his phone, frowning at the answer he gets.

"What do you mean? I need him here, now." He growls.

I think he is talking to Jack, who else can it be? I want to know who he is talking about. Who needs to be here? Is there a third person that helps him?

"Get him here." Jose hisses before putting the phone in his pocket again.

"Was that Jack Hyde? Who needs to come here José?" I ask him.

He looks at me for a moment. He smiles. The scar on his face looks horrible. It makes him the perfect criminal. I really can't believe I did that to him. First I was really sorry. But right now it makes me feel proud. Proud that I stood up to him and that I won last time, that I'd hurt him bad. It also gives me confidence that we will win this time as well.

"Not really pretty is it?" He asks, noticing the way I look at him.

"I'm sorry I did that." I tell him, trying to get him to talk to me.

"You think I believe that? After you didn't even searched contact with me to ask me how I was doing? After you just went on with your life, fucking guys like they are there for your pleasure? You set out a fucking restraining order against me, Ana. And I just wanted you. I wanted you happy and loved. And then, when the big money walks along, you suddenly are interested in a relationship? That's just bullshit and it makes me look like a fool. You are not sorry at all."

"José, please tell me what you think this is going to do for you? Do you want me? Do you want revenge? What do you want? Those people in my office, they don't have anything to do with this. Sawyer doesn't have anything to do with this. This is between you and me." I tell him. He needs to let everybody else go.

"This isn't about you Ana. This isn't about you since you decided to go home with him. Those people in your office, they work for him. That fucker of a CPO on the floor, he works for him. And you, Darling Ana, you fuck him. You blow him. You love him. I will destroy him. And when I'm done, I maybe have my way with you. But not because I want you. I'll do it because that will hurt the fucker the most." His voice can cut paper, I can tell he means this. Gone is the José I used to know. Even the José from that night is not standing in front of me right now. This José is a monster. And I instantly fear for Christian.

"Where is he?" I cry. I can't help it. He can't get to Christian. He can't take him away from me. I need to get to Christian, I need him.

"Stop with the tears, Bitch." José growls before hooking my left cheek. I'm so in shock, I stop crying, but the tears keep coming. The force of the blow really surprises me.

Then I hear stumbling by the reception. Because José has placed me behind the wall, I can't see what's happening. But José walks away, two guns in both hands again. A moment later he returns, with someone else. A man, about the same age as him. He is taller and muscled as well. I don't recognize his face, but when he speaks I instantly know who he is. Jack Hyde.

"So this is precious Darling Ana?" Jack says and walks over to me. His finger running along my neck, down to my cleavage.

"Quit the bullshit, Jack. Get that fucker in her sight." José tells him and then walks to the reception again, Jack smirking and following him like a puppy.

When they return, my heart stops breathing. The energy I had from adrenalin is leaving my body like I'm leak. I can't move, even though I really try.

José and Jack are walking side by side. Both holding onto a slack arm of Christian. The left side of his face is covered in blood. When the two of them let him go, he falls on the floor, on his front. He doesn't move, but I do hear him grunt. Thank God.

Jack wastes no time in grabbing Christian's wrists and putting them on his back, tying them together with something that looks like a shoelace. He struggles a little bit with tying it before he is happy with the result.

José grins and Jack lets out a full belly laugh when they see my reaction. Then José walks to me, bending down so he is just millimeters from my face. His finger touches my cheek, and when he speaks, his alcohol smelling breath touches my face.

"Don't worry, he is not dead yet, Darling. He will be able to say goodbye to you." He smirks and then continues. "Now let's have some real fun, shall we?"

 **A/N: So sorry to leave you hanging like this. But it will be worth it! See you tomorrow! xxx**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Before you start reading this chapter, please take a minute to read my note. I've noticed some people really have a problem with my grammar. And you are probably right. As I have told before, my native language is not English. And as much as I try to get out all the mistakes, sometimes I just miss a couple of them. It also means I sometimes use proverbs and sayings that maybe are not right in English. To prevent that from happening, I am completely fine with letting my chapters checked on grammar before posting them. Only if I do that, I won't be able to post daily. So, I decided to leave it up to you. Let me know what you think it is that I should do.**

 **Secondly, I'm sorry I didn't give a warning with my last chapter. I should have let you know beforehand that it would be a little heavy. I hope you all know that I would never let Ana get raped by José, and Christian either for that matter. I just wanted to show a different take on a confrontation between Ana, Christian and the person that is after them. Please, keep in mind that this is definitely a HEA!**

 **Now, I also have some good news, I think. I have started writing another story. It is still very new, but after this one is done, which will be in about 15 chapters I think, I will start posting that one! Tomorrow I won't be able to post a new chapter, because my boy is having surgery. Nothing too big, but big enough for me to have to focus on him completely. Thank you all for understanding. For now, let's see what happens with the current situation. Be aware: There is violence in this chapter. Thank you for your time and as always: Enjoy! xxx**

Chapter 43: The reason.

I'm still sitting on the chair, my wrists stuck to the armrests. It should hurt, but I can't feel anything. José hit me in my face with his fist, but it doesn't hurt. I only feel one thing. Worry. I'm worried about Sawyer. Worried about Christian.

Both still lay on the floor. Christian moved a little a few seconds ago. I can see Sawyer is in pain, and I'm really afraid he will lose his leg. The only thing that I can think of is that he needs help, he needs to go the hospital.

I have so many questions. The biggest one being; where the hell is Taylor? Why did he send that text to Sawyer? Why didn't he help Christian? Why isn't he here now? The situation doesn't make sense to me at all. A CPO is supposed to be with you all the time. Yet in this moment, where a CPO can save your life, one is immobile on the floor and the other one is missing.

I jump out of my thoughts because I hear Christian grunt before he moves. He is trying to get up. To my surprise he just looks a little disorientated, but not scared or surprised that he is at GP. He looks around, his eyelids blinking heavily. And then he sees me. The moment he does, his eyes go wide and he unsteadily tries to walk to me. Unfortunately with his bound wrists, it is difficult.

"Ana. Baby. Are you okay?" He asks.

I can only nod my head, tears in my eyes. When Christian almost reaches me, José comes to stand next to me. His hand on my shoulder, stroking me from my neck to my collarbone. It makes me sick. Jack grabs Christian by his arm, stopping him from getting to me.

"Get your fucking hands off her." Christian hisses, which really pleases me. Not because he stands up for me, but because he is still himself, even though his head is bleeding.

"Mr. Grey, how nice of you to join us." José smirks. "Let me explain to you what we are all doing here."

His hands move through my hair, pulling it all to the right side of my neck, over my shoulder. He then goes to stand behind me, leaning forward so his head is level with mine.

"It all started when this pretty little whore decided to go home with you, while being drunk, on a Saturday night. Like she did countless of times. Like she did with me 2,5 years ago."

José runs his lips over my neck. Christian tries to get out of Jack's grip, but doesn't succeed. I think he lost a little strength because of the blow on his head. He is still a little shaky. In the mean time I try to move away from José, his touch is repulsive. But I can't go anywhere. Fucking tie-ribs.

"Of course, it only lasted for one night, probably because Ana didn't want a relationship. She prefers to sleep around with guys she doesn't know. And you know, that's when I thought I wouldn't hear from you again. Because Ana never keeps contact with those she fucks. So, I kind of forgot about you and waited for the next fucker who she would take home." José tells his story like it is a bedtime fairytale.

"Only, that next fucker didn't came. And you suddenly decided to buy SIP, which confused me. A few days after that, you saw her again in the Mile High. And I have to say, things started to makes sense to me back then, but I knew for sure when I saw the way you looked at her that same night. I knew that look, it was the same as mine. You wanted her. And from that moment on, we suddenly started to have things in common. We both fucked her and now we both wanted her. The only thing that was different in your situation, was that she wanted you too. I could see it in her eyes. She never looked at me the way she looks at you. That might has something to do with the fact that you are a billionaire, which I obviously can't compete with." He states.

"Jesus José. There is lying someone on the floor, and he is going to die if there isn't somebody that helps him. There are people in my office who are scared. And you are telling a story like you have all the time in the world. Shut the fuck up and get to the point." I hiss at him. I'm rewarded by a strong grip on my throat, his hand squeezing so hard, I just know it will bruise.

"I'm not done yet Darling, patience. So, I knew I had to keep an close eye on you two. And I felt that a confrontation would be necessary. I just knew, so I disappeared. To make sure you wouldn't be able to find me when the time came that you were looking for me."

The thought that José planned this so long ago is mind-blowing. It also means he followed me way longer then I thought. He followed me before I met Christian. The fact that I wanted more with Christian, triggered him. He just needed a reason.

I look at Christian, and he is looking at me. And even though this situation is fucked up, he still looks at me in a way that tells me it is going to be okay. That he loves me and that we will figure it out. I just wish I could believe it at this point.

"You know what was so entertaining about all this?" José asks, but he doesn't wait for an answer. "The fact that when I send those pictures to Ana's office, the whole team started looking for me. And they didn't find a fucking thing. While I was as close as I could possibly be. Your team Christian Grey, was just looking at all the wrong things."

"See, of course I knew you would track my social life first. Ask my friends if they knew where I was. So that was the first thing I did, making sure they would tell you what I wanted you to find out. I knew your team would find out that my Dad died in a car crash. I knew you all would go looking for me in Montesano. I knew you would search my house, so I made sure the house owner told you it was time for change." José speaks, so proud of himself. He smirks like he never has to work again.

Jack just looks at him, in adoration. All smiles like a lovesick puppy. By the looks he is giving José, I can easily tell he is in love with José. It's almost sad, because José obviously doesn't care for him at all.

"I got rid of my phone, because I knew you would try to trace it. I took a weird amount of money off my bank account, just to get your team confused and make work of figuring out why. I swear it made me laugh. It was all so easy."

"The only downside of it was, that you had Ana with you day and night. Because she was scared and you wanted to protect her. That was one thing I couldn't stop from happening. Not going to lie, it was frustrating. But, luck was on my side again, when you two went to Montesano. I already had a plan to make sure your puppets wouldn't see me. But it wasn't even needed. You two just went all alone. Making it so much easier for me." He chuckles and shakes his head, like he still can't believe it.

I feel so stupid in this moment. We should have taken Taylor with us to Montesano. But just because I didn't want that, because I wanted to be alone like normal people, Christian let him stay home. I'm such an idiot. José is right to laugh at me.

"I could follow you everywhere. It was almost like I joined your trip down memory lane. I saw everything. I have to say, the fact that you got to fuck her in that barn is impressive, Grey. She never was that adventures with me. She once got fucking pissed at me for putting a finger in her ass, while I took her from behind. She likes it hard, doesn't she? Our sweet Ana is a dirty girl." He says.

José is challenging Christian, he is testing him to see how far he can go before the right button is pushed. He wants Christian worked up. And it is working. Christian is trying to get out of Jack's grip, but because his hands are tied, he can't. He looks so angry and frustrated. His breathing is heavy and if looks could kill, José would be a dead man already. Along with Jack.

"I took a lot of pictures of you two fucking in the barn, just to have some fun on my own later. The next day, I send Ana that text. I knew it would show you how serious I was. I knew it would fuck you up. I can't tell you how much I enjoyed that." He laughs.

"And then the mortician. I have to say, I think it was brilliant. Truly. Unfortunately I didn't get to see your reaction. But I'm sure it scared the hell out of you. And the thought alone is worth every bit of it. Just as the fact that Jack called you. I could hear you talking to him. I just wanted to make sure there wasn't a moment that you didn't think about the fact that I was after you. Me and Jack had a lot of fun with those pictures, Ana. As you probably heard over the phone. A little too much fun, because we kind of fucked up after that by forgetting our wallet. But we are rectifying that now." He wiggles his eyebrows at Jack who nods his head.

"You're a sick fuck, José. What do you want? What do you think you will get out of this?" Christian speaks, his voice ice cold.

"I want to destroy you. If you didn't took her home that night, everything would have been fine. You see, I was fine with Ana not being mine, as long as she wasn't anybody else's either. I still felt a bond with her even though I wasn't with her. I knew what she did, what was important to her and I saw her daily. The fact that she didn't saw me, actually made it easier. We weren't able to fight or have a discussion. I simply was a part of her life without her knowing it. But then you stole her from me. And I will make you pay for that." José looks so pleased with himself, like he has it all figured out.

I feel like he has no idea how serious this is. He really thinks he is untouchable. That he is allowed to do this to Christian. And to me and everybody involved.

The moment I want to respond to everything he just said, a phone goes off. The sound is coming from José's pocket. He reaches into his pocket, giving one of the guns to Jack, before answering his phone and walking towards the receptions desk, out of our sight.

I see this as a change to talk to Jack, to try and change his mind. I want to convince him that he doesn't need to do this. When I look at Christian, I see him nod. Like he knows exactly what I want to do. We can hear José talking, so we know he isn't paying attention to us.

"Jack, are you really okay with being with a guy that is not completely with you?" I ask, hoping to see any remorse from him. "I mean, even though he has you, he still needs something from me. You can't tell me you don't mind the fact that his thoughts are still on me. He is using you to get revenge on us. Is that really what you call love?"

I see Jack looks puzzled by what I said. And he also looks a little sad. But he also looks like he heard this before, maybe even said it before.

"You have no idea what he is like." Jack answers, somewhat aggressive. I have no idea if that aggression is aimed at me or at José.

"He is a psycho. You don't need to tell us what he is like." Christian speaks.

When I look at Christian I see him move his arms. Like he is trying to get lose. Jack his focus is on me, so he doesn't notice it. Christian nods for me to keep talking. In the background I can still hear José on the phone. It sounds like he is talking about a flight take will take him out of Seattle. I just continue to let Jack focus on me.

"Listen Jack, you can be the responsible one here. You can stop this from getting even worse. There is someone on the floor behind you that really needs medical attention. There are people in my office, they have family who they need to return to. At least let them go." I try to pour a lot of emotion into my plea.

Just before Jack can answer me, I see Christian move his arm so fast, I have to blink to believe it happened. In one fast movement he takes the gun out of Jack's hands and he moves the other hand over Jack's mouth. He places the gun against Jack's head.

"Be quiet and don't do anything more stupid then you already did." Christian hisses.

Just when Christian is about to move to me, we hear José ending his call. The moment he comes back into view, his eyes go wide. For a second he looks surprised, but then he raises his hand, aiming his gun on Christian and Jack.

"Drop your gun or he is a dead man." Christian orders José.

José doesn't even flinch. He just smirks.

"You have it in you, Grey? I would like to see that." He says.

My eyes go wide. What is this to him? Russian Roulette? Does Jack doesn't mean anything to him? When I look at Jack, I see his eyes widen as well, like he only now sees the real José. Christian is the only one who is still concentrated. He never even moved.

"Trust me, I have it in me. My anger almost drove me insane, this is the perfect way to blow off steam. Don't test me." Christian tell José, the gun still aimed on Jack's head.

"Prove it." José says and not even a second later I hear a gun go of, followed by a scream that goes straight through my heart. When I look at Christian, I see he has shot Jack in his foot.

"José, just stop this. Please, just let it go. Nobody needs to die." I scream at him, tears in my eyes.

I can't hold them back. I don't want to see someone get shot again. I don't want anybody to get hurt again. But I know that José and Christian will both do it again if they have to. The thought makes me shiver.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." José hisses. I can see he is distracted and that he doesn't know what to do. He looks nervous now. His hand with the gun in it is shaking. The other hand is scratching the back of his head. Like he is thinking about what to do next. In the meantime Jack is screaming in pain. Christian is holding him up and still holding the gun against his head. He doesn't seem effected by the screams. He just looks at José, his stare full of anger.

Then, in desperation, José aims his gun on me. And the look in his eyes tell me he will do it. He will shoot. It all happens so fast, I have trouble to register everything. The only thing I can do is close my eyes, and wait for the moment everything will go black. Wait for everything to be over. I hear the gun go off. And I wait. Wait for the pain to hit me. Wait for the blood to stream out of my body. Wait for the curtains to close forever.

But it doesn't happen. Nothing happens. The only thing I hear are muffled noises and movements I can't place. I will myself to open my eyes and look at what is happening, even though I am so afraid for what I will see.

But when I open my eyes slowly, the first thing I see is Dad. He has José in headlock and I can see Taylor grabbing the gun from the floor. I can only cry. Dad did it. He overpowered José.

"His sweater, he has Sawyer's gun in his sweater." I sob, remembering the gun he took from the floor after he shot Sawyer.

Taylor reaches for the gun and gets it out. Then he walks over to Christian, taking over Jack. In seconds Christian is in front of me. His hands on my cheeks. I can feel his hands are shaking.

"It's okay baby. Breath." He tells me before kissing my lips a few times.

"Sawyer. Go to Sawyer." I tell him, trying to control my breathing, but failing miserably.

"Not before you calm down, Ana. Deep breaths." Christian tells me before reaching over to the desk behind me and grabbing a scissor. Then he cuts through the tie-rips that keep me from moving out of the chair.

"Focus, baby. Easy." I hear him say again. After a few deep breaths I feel a little calmer. Christian notices this and goes over to Sawyer.

In the meantime I look at Dad and Taylor. They have put Jack and José both in chairs, and bound with their wrist just like I was seconds ago.

I stare at both of them. Jack looks white as a sheet and in pain, José is just angry. He looks at me, his stare full of disgust and rage. It actually makes me shiver. I've never received a stare like that. Pure hate.

I feel myself being wrapped in two strong arms. I immediately relax a little bit.

"That's it, peanut. Relax. We are here now. Nothing will happen to you." Daddy speaks.

The only thing I can do is cry. Cry like a baby. I hold onto my Dad and let it all out. The tension, the anger, the fear.

"You are so strong, Annie. So strong." I hear Dad tell me. When I have calmed down a bit and the emotions are starting to ease a little, I move out of his arms.

"Thank you, Dad. Thank you for saving me." I whisper.

"Thank Christian and his team, Annie. They did all the work. That man of yours is head over heels, He would just about anything for you. Even throwing himself out as prey." He tells me.

I am confused. What does he mean? Christian, who just came over to us again, wraps his arms around me. Pulling me into a bear hug.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now I want you to go downstairs. Welch is waiting for you there in my black Audi. He will take you to my house. After we are done, Ray and I will come to you." Christian tells me while never letting go of me. Never losing his grip on me.

Hold on, he wants me to go? You have got to be kidding me. I'm not leaving here without them. I don't want GP to get one bloody mess, which I'm sure is exactly what will happen if I leave Dad, Christian and Taylor alone with Jose and Jack. That can't happen. I need them with me.

I'm about to argue with Christian, to tell him I won't leave until they do. But then I hear Dad cough. When I look at him, he has his eyebrow raised and his arms crossed.

"Do as your told Annie. Don't asks questions. Just do as your told, now." He tells me, his voice forceful. I instantly know now is not the time to argue.

"What about Sawyer? What about everybody in my office?" I ask them while looking at my office. I see the door is open and the last people are walking out as we speak. When I look at Sawyer, I see he is already getting medical attention.

"Everything is taken care of. Now go." Christian says.

I nod and just walk to the exit. I don't have the energy to go against them. Especially because I know it won't make any difference. They will do what they have planned to do to José and Jack anyway.

Right before I pass the reception, I sprint back to Christian. I have to say thank you. I have to tell him to be safe and stay out of trouble. Just in time he opens his arms to catch me. I kiss him on his lips, trying to pour everything I want to tell him into the kiss.

"I love you so fucking much." I tell him when I pull away. "Come back to me. Do what you have to do and then come back to me."

"I will. Always." He whispers before letting me go and pushing me to the exit again.

This time I walk away. Down the stairs, through the doors. Outside I find the black Audi with Welch standing next to it. He opens the door for me, nodding his head to greet me. I don't say anything, I just nod my head back at him and get in the car.

I don't register the ride back to the penthouse. I feel numb. I just stare out the window, watching other cars pass by. It's soothing. Way too soon we drive into the garage at Escala. When Welch opens my door, I get out off the car on automatic pilot. I get into the elevator, push in the code, and just wait. When the doors open again, I walk out. I throw out my shoes on my way to the bedroom. Walking slowly, I have no energy left in my body. When I reach the bed, I just let myself fall and I close my eyes.

I fix myself up later. I will take a shower in a while. I'll even chance the sheets when I wake up. But right now I just want to close my eyes and drift away, so I don't have to think about anything.

I just want peace. And because I know I really am safe now, that everything is really over, that peace is found incredibly easy.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: The next one! We finally get to know what happens to José and Jack. There is violence in this one! Thank you all for the best wishes. The surgery of my son went well. Today he still was a little groggy, so I was a little delayed in posting. I also decided to not let my chapters get checked, because all of you like the daily updates so much. Please review and Enjoy! xxx**

Chapter 44: Their payment.

Fucking finally. Finally after all the frustrating moments, I have them right in front of me. José Rodriquez and Jack Hyde. After days of searching and finding nothing, the idiots finally screwed up this morning. And now we have them, tied to a chair just like the love of my life was moments ago.

It all started this morning, when I woke up because my phone was going off. When I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Welch, I immediately jumped out of bed and got to the living room because I didn't want to wake Ana. Welch would never call this early if he didn't have important news to share with me.

When I answered the call, Welch told me they finally had a breakthrough. José took money from his bank account. Here in Seattle, right across the street from Grey House to be exact. Welch immediately told me that he thought something was going to happen today. He based that on the fact that José and Jack where probably aware of the fact that they were being tracked, and that they would never take money if they wanted to stay invisible. They wanted us to know where they were. It meant that they were ready for confrontation.

It was a smart move of the two of them. Because we didn't thought they would come this close to Grey House, Welch's people were all over Seattle. We thought they wouldn't risk it to be seen that easily. We were wrong, again. But there was a plus side; we did know they were close to GEH.

After I dressed as quickly as I could, I asked Gail to tell Ana I had some important things to do at work. I didn't want Ana to know what I had heard over the phone, simply because I didn't knew the whole story. My plan was to call her when we knew more. I didn't want her to worry too much. So, Taylor and me left to Grey House, where Welch and his team where working. On my way I called Ray to inform him about the situation. At first I suggested that he would stay home with Ana, but he wasn't having any of it. He wanted to be there when we found them, and he was sure we would find them today. So, he told me he would meet us at GEH.

When Taylor and I arrived, I could instantly tell everybody was on high alert. The atmosphere was tense, and everybody was waiting for another sign of the two of them. Unfortunately, the only clue we had on them was that they had took money near us.

After three hours, Welch's team still didn't see them. They were hiding somewhere. But where was the question. Welch was getting impatient. And then he mentioned something about provoking them.

At first the idea didn't feel right for me. But Taylor and Ray said that it would set things in motion quicker. I also didn't think José and Jack would be that stupid. Turned out I was wrong. As smart as they were when they were untraceable, now they were just impatient and not thinking things through. They were reckless.

The plan was for me to walk out of Grey House alone. Without Taylor with me. Welch suspected that they would come out once they would see I was walking around without protection. Plan A was to get a hold of José and Jack as soon as they came out of hiding. After talking everything through in detail, we decided to go for it.

The only thing we couldn't agree on was what we would tell Ana and Sawyer. I wanted to tell them the whole plan. But Taylor, Welch and even Ray where against that. They thought it would be better to tell them nothing, because there was a chance that José and Jack were going to go after them as well. The whole thing started because José wanted Ana after all. They needed Ana and Sawyer's reaction to be as real as possible if that happened, else José and Jack would know something more was going on.

So, I called Ana. And I asked her what her plan for today was. It was the hardest thing I've ever done. But I trusted on everybody else. I trusted it was the right thing to do, even though I didn't tell her the truth. I think she felt something was wrong, but thank God she didn't push it. I tried to reassure her everything was okay, that we had a plan, without exactly telling her what we were about to do.

Ray called her too, about thirty minutes after I did. He conformed she safely arrived at GP. That made me feel a little better. She was inside her office and Sawyer was with her.

We talked everything through one more time. Made sure we also had a plan B and C in which Taylor and Ray would always follow me and stay hidden as long as necessary. Welch also told me to let them believe they were stronger. That I had to keep myself in check until Taylor and Ray where there to help me. Then, and only then, I had the green light to have my way with them. He wanted to let José and Jack believe that they were winning, because that would make them a little less concentrated.

I agreed on that, trusting on the experience of both Taylor and Ray. And I trusted the control I had myself. So there I went. I walked out of Grey House, pretending to be busy on my phone. I took a turn left and then walked a few meters, before turning into an alley. I figured they wouldn't come to me on the busy street. And I was right. God damn they just did exactly as Welch and Taylor suspected. Fucking idiots.

The moment I was far enough in the alley, Jack popped up next to me. Dressed completely in black. He touched my shoulder to let me know he was there. When I turned, I saw he had one of his hands behind his back. I instantly realised he had some kind of weapon. In that moment and I knew he wasn't going to settle it there in that alley.

I have to say, I had expected José to be the one to come to me. Or maybe I wished it. But no such luck. The first thing I asked Jack, was where José was. He told me I would see him soon. And then, he hit me on the head with something heavy. I think it was a brick. I let it happen, thinking about the fact that Welch predicted this. That they wanted to take me somewhere. I also let it happen because I couldn't wait to get to José. So without fighting I let that fucker hit me. Because I knew that after this, we were in advantage.

When I woke up I first felt a little groggy. But then I saw Ana sitting across from me, tied to a chair. In one hit I was concentrated and alert again. I felt relieved and angry at the same time. Relieved that she was here with me. That she didn't look hurt. Angry, because she wasn't safe. José got to her, which was exactly what I wanted to prevent. Angry, because where the hell was Sawyer?

José decided to make me even more angry, by telling proudly what he did all those weeks. He provoked me. Challenged me, because he thought that he was winning. I wanted to kill him right there. But I kept hearing Welch in my head, telling me to wait for the right moment. Which wasn't when José had two guns. So I waited and listened to him, pretending to struggle with Jack's grip on me. Pretending not to be able to get my wrists loose from the lousy knot Jack had made when he tied me. And then, my patience got rewarded, he finally fucked up again. José took a phone call leaving Ana, Jack and me alone. The biggest mistake he ever made. My patience was gone, I couldn't wait anymore.

I knew that Taylor and Ray where in the building, waiting for the right time to barge in. They would follow me, in case José would take me to the place they were hiding. According to Welch that was the right thing to do. We wouldn't want to make a scene out in the open. I have to say, I thought they would come in sooner. But I think they waited until one was taken down. Me shooting Jack's foot was their signal.

The moment Ray and Taylor had control over the situation, I went to Ana. She was confused, worried, scared and happy it was over. All at the same time. And if I wasn't angry as hell, if revenge wasn't consuming my mind, I would have taken her home myself. But I couldn't. I want them to pay. I want them miserable.

So, I told Ana to go downstairs. And after some help from Ray, she went downstairs to Welch. Welch's team took control over the employees of GP and gave medical care to Sawyer. When they had him ready for transport, they brought him to the hospital.

When I went to Sawyer to ask him if he was hanging in there, he told me that he was sorry. That he got a text from Taylor that confused him, and that he was so busy with getting Ana out of GP, he wasn't fast enough to pull his gun. I have to ask Taylor about that text later. Much later.

Because right now, I want my revenge. Right now, I'm eye to eye with the man who made the life of my girl a living hell. Finally. Ray and Taylor are behind me. Taylor is here to keep me in line, to make sure I don't go too crazy. Ray is here because he feels the same as me. I can feel he is as furious as me.

In the mean time, José is looking at me with arrogance. His eyes tell me, beg me even, to show him what I got. I would almost think he enjoys pain, because he sure as hell should know he will have plenty of pain after me and Ray are done. Jack on the other hand, fears me. He looks at his feet, his one feet that is bleeding. He is shaking, sweating and his tongue is wetting his lips every few seconds. The contrast between José and Jack is huge.

"How does it feel?" I begin by asking them. "How does it feel to be tied to a chair, not being able to get away from the one who is going to cause you pain?"

They don't say anything. Jack doesn't look up. José just smirks. He is one psycho son of a bitch.

"I had hundreds of plans about what to do with you two. I dreamed about it. How I could inflict so much pain without eventually killing you. How to make sure you would always remember that pain, that you fear that pain for the rest of your life. I want you to always remember this as the day that you fucked up." I tell them, surprisingly steady if I say so myself.

"So, first thing I think we need to do, is give both of you a reminder. Like matching tattoos if you wish. So that every time you look at it, you will know what you two did together."

Jack's head shoots up in alarm and José eyes slightly widen.

"And it so happens to be that you José, already have a beautiful scar on your face. A scar that the bravest woman I know gave you. How nice would it be Jack, if you had that exact same scar?" I ask while walking to Taylor who is already holding a knife.

I never in my life thought I had it in me. That I would be able to do something like this. Something you only see in movies. But I also never in a million years thought I would be able to feel what I feel for Ana either. The love for her runs so deep in my veins, she is a part of me. She is my better half. And I would do anything for her. Today was the day I would prove that to myself and everybody else.

I hear Jack begging for me to be reasonable in the distance, but I don't seem to register it completely. It's like I am so focused, I don't hear anything but my own thoughts. Which tell me to do it. They tell me to hurt him. To let him know how wrong he was for teaming up with José. To make sure that every time he looks into the mirror, he sees what I did.

I walk over to Jack, not a doubt in my mind. My hand is steady, not even shaking a bit. I don't hesitate. I just so it. And surprisingly, it only takes a few seconds. His screams don't slow me down. And when I'm done, I don't feel anything that even comes close to remorse. I only feel relieved. For a little. Because I have enough rage in me to take care of José.

José is seriously looking alarmed now. He looks at Jack in horror. I can tell he didn't think I had it in me. Once again he underestimates me. You would think he would learn.

"Now what to do with you?" I tell him while bending through my knees so I'm on eyelevel with him.

José looks at Jack again, who is still screaming. Ray is with him, having his talk with him. Then he looks back at me.

"We can talk about this, Grey. Don't do anything you'll regret..." he starts but I have enough the moment I hear his voice.

I punch him in his face, on his mouth, as hard as I can. Just how Claude trained me over and over. It seems like I can't stop. Blow after blow hits him, every time on his mouth and chin. When I finally stop, sweat pouring down my back, the only thing I see is blood. He lost a few teeth, and is struggling to keep his eyes open. His lip is split where his scar starts.

But it isn't enough. I don't feel satisfied. He needs to feel more. I kick him in his groin, so hard I'm hoping to cost enough damage for him to never be able to use his dick again. He pants in pain.

"Enough." I hear him say. At least, I think he says that, it's hard to tell. His mouth is full on blood and because he lost teeth, his articulation isn't the best anymore.

"I'll decide that." I tell him before punching both his eyes. The last blow hits him so hard, he loses consciousness. I don't stop though. I keep hitting his slack hanging head, like I'm working on a punching bag. His face starts to swell and I swear I hear a crack when I hit him on the back of his head.

I'm about to strike again, when I feel to arms pull me back.

"Sir, I think we reached that line we talked about." Taylor speaks.

I don't agree. For the first time in my life, I want someone dead. I want to kill him. My body is taken over by aggression and I can't seem to stop it.

"There is someone at Escala that needs you right now. Go to her. Me and Ray clean up the mess." He speaks when he sees I don't want to stop.

The moment he mentions Ana, my body seems to relax a bit. My girl. She needs me. He is right. Not about José having enough, but about Ana. She needs me to hold her. And I need her. I need to feel her against me to know it is over. That she is safe.

I take one more look at José. He looks horrible. Even his best friends wouldn't recognise him. When I look in the direction of Jack, I see people of Welch already on him. Trying to safe what's left of his face, or at least to stop the bleeding.

"You go to her son, we'll take it from here." Ray says, all of the sudden standing in front of me.

"You sure?" I ask, I should help them, I made the mess.

"Positive. She needs you right now. And you need to calm yourself." He nods and the pushes me in the direction of the exit. I nod my head and then move my feet. When I am about to go through the doors, I hear Ray speak again.

"And Christian, thank you for taking care of my girl. You've showed me she means it to you. You've just earned your first Yes."

* * *

When I walk into the bedroom, I see her. She is lying on top of the sheets, still in her pencil skirt and blouse, snoring lightly. She looks gorgeous even though her mascara is all over her face and her hair is one big mess.

I sit next to her on the bed, my movement waking her. When she opens her eyes and looks at me, her eyes widen immediately. She looks at my dress shirt, arms and hands in horror. When I look down, I see what's costing her reaction. I'm drowned in blood. I look like I slaughtered a pig, which essentially is not that far from the truth.

When I look back at her, she is sitting on her knees in front of me. Her hands searching my chest and arms, no doubt looking for any signs of injury. I grab her hands and shake my head no, before kissing them and them pulling her into my arms.

I need to feel her against me. Need to take in her smell. I need to feel she is okay. That she is here with me and that she is safe. We sit like that for minutes or hours, I don't know. We both don't want to let go.

Eventually she is the one that pulls away. She gives me one kiss on my lips before getting of the bed. When she is standing next to it, she offers me her hand. Without question I take it, letting her guide me into the bathroom.

There she turns on the shower, before she faces me again. She doesn't speak, she just starts to unbutton my shirt. She undresses me slowly, her eyes searching my body. Looking for anything out of the ordinary. When she is done, she takes off her own clothes as well.

Then she grabs my hand and walks into the shower. The moment the warm water hits my body, I let out a sign. All the tension leaves my body. I just close my eyes and enjoy the feeling. This is exactly what I needed.

After a few moments I feel Ana her hands on me. When I open my eyes, I see her soaping up my whole body. She makes sure all the blood and sweat is gone before mentioning for me to turn around so she can make work of my back. It feel so good, and my dick agrees. It really is insane that even in this situation she can get me going like a horny 12 year old. When she is done, I feel her hands moving up until they reach my hair. Soft but firm, she starts to massage my scalp. It feels amazing. I should really let her do this more often.

When she has rinsed my hair and back, I turn around again so she can do my front. A small smile playing on her lips when she sees the effect her touch has on me. She doesn't reach for it though. She ignores it. She just makes sure I'm all clean before handing me the shower gel and nodding for me to return the favour. I immediately do, not being able to wait with touching her.

After cleaning her up as well, we leave the shower. We dry off in silence before she grabs my hand again, making me follow her to the bed. There she pulls back the sheets and gets in, pulling me on the bed as well.

Then she turns her back to me and snuggles against me. Like she always does. Every night. He ass wiggles a few times, searching for that perfect fit. When she has stopped wiggling, I drape my arm around her, pulling her upper body completely against me as well. My other arm goes under her head, making sure she feels safe and cherished.

"I will ask questions tomorrow." She tells me, her voice soft and sleepy.

"I would be worried if you didn't." I whisper.

Of course she wants to know everything. And I will tell her. Because she hates liars. And because in a way I want to tell her what I did, so she knows what happens with people who hurt her.

"I feel safe when you are with me. Safe and loved. I can't tell you how much I love you. How much I love this, lying in your arms. I never want to lose this feeling. I never want to lose you." She whispers.

"You are safe with me, baby. And you'll never going to lose me or this. You can have this every night if you want." I tell her against her hair.

She is quiet. I think she doubts if she understands what I'm saying correctly. I'm about to explain myself, when she speaks again.

"I'd like that." She says, suddenly a lot more awake then a moment before.

She turns in my arms, a smile on her face. I can't describe how much I adore her in this moment. My gorgeous girlfriend. My Ana. Happy in this situation of sadness and anger, because I said something that pleases her.

"You have to ask me properly though." She giggles softly.

I move my hand to her cheek, stroking it with my thumb. I can't believe that after a day like this, she manages to make me feel like this. Happy and excited for something new. It stuns me. She is my bright light. I know that even at my darkest hours, she will be able to give me that light and pull me out of it.

"Ana..." I begin, but I'm cut off by her smart mouth.

"Mr. Grey." She smiles.

"You are such a dork, baby." I chuckle, which makes her properly laugh. Probably because I just stole her word. "Anastasia Steele, will you do me the honour of being my roommate?"

"Your roommate? Seriously? What are we, 16? So you will give me my..." She starts, her smart mouth moving rapidly before it's being stopped by my lips. I kiss her, making her stop blabbing. When I'm done I pull away.

"Stop bitching, Ana. Will you move in with me?" I ask her, straight to the point.

She smirks, her hands moving to my beard, scratching it. I close my eyes. I love it when she does this.

"Okay." She whispers before kissing my lips. Then she turns around to snuggle her ass against me again.

"But we are redecorating." She giggles and I can't help but join.

"Whatever you want, baby." I mumble against her head, feeling my eyes starting to burn, I'm suddenly exhausted.

I think Ana hears it, because she wishes me a good sleep before staying quiet.

I close my eyes and let sleep take over. And to my surprise, I don't see disturbing images of José or Jack or anything else that happened today. I just see Ana, in my kitchen, making me dinner when I return from work. Waiting for me with a glass of wine in her hand, and a smile on her face.

And now that I know that image will be reality, I really can't wait to make her mine completely. I know I have to make work of it. I have to make it romantic and unforgettable, so only one answer will pop into her mind when I ask her. So she will answer me without doubt and with her whole heart. I know she will, because she loves me. And I have something in my advantage:

Her Dad already said Yes.

 **A/N: Thought you all would like a little lighter ending after that one. ;)**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Number 45! After this one I think we are all ready for some fluffy, smutty chapters, and I promise you they will come. But this one is needed to answer all the questions we have left! I wanted to thank emtasicay19 for telling me about the program Grammerly. I immediately downloaded it and I will use it on the next chapter, I hope it will help me with making my grammar better. Please review and as always: Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 45: The aftermath.

Christian and me are sitting in the living room on the couch. We didn't go to work today. After everything that happened yesterday, we both thought it would be best if we stayed home to process everything. Everybody who works at GP is staying home as well. Christian gave everybody a day off, without taking hours of course. Because it is Friday today, we all have a long weekend to get ourselves together again.

Everybody was obviously very overcome by the events of yesterday. I've received so many e-mails on my working mail from people who were worried about Sawyer and me. It really touched me to see how my colleagues care so much about me and my safety. I'm so proud to be a part of a team that looks out for each other.

After Sawyer had gotten medical attention from Welch people, he was brought to the hospital where he immediately had surgery on his leg. The bullet had smashes his thigh bone right above the knee and hit an artery. The fact that José had bound the belt around Sawyers leg, saved his life. They repaired the bone and where able to stop the bleeding. He will be able to recover fully, but it's going to take rehabilitation, patience and time. Christian made sure he is getting the best help there is. And when he is ready to get back to work, I hope he will return as my CPO.

Christian and me are planning on going to him this afternoon. I have to thank him. He did everything he could to get me to safety, and that almost cost him his leg. I know it is his job and he was fully aware of what might be able to happen. But seeing someone do it in flesh, it makes such a big impression. I need to tell him how thankful I am. Especially since Christian told me he felt guilty that he wasn't able to get his gun out fast enough. That way of thinking just needs to end.

Right now, Christian just finished telling me what went down when I left GP. And to say I'm shocked is an understatement. I'm speechless. I knew he said that he wouldn't be able to control himself when he found José, but that he actually had to be stopped by Taylor, that's just crazy. Just as it is crazy what he did to Jack. I can't believe he did all that because they had hurt me. I think Christian sees that I have no idea what to say, because he grabs my hands in his and then speaks again.

"I couldn't do nothing Ana. If Taylor wasn't there, I probably would have killed them. The rage I felt yesterday was so strong, I couldn't just turn them in. Prison would be too good for them. They would get three meals a day, they would be able to earn money in there, go outside for fresh air, they don't deserve that. Not after everything they did to you."

His eyes are boring into mine, not having any sign of regret.

"Where are they now?" I ask him. If he is telling me that prison is too good, I really wonder what he did with them after he went crazy.

"They are taken care off. When I left, Taylor and your Dad cleaned up the mess." He says.

"Cleaned up the mess? What the hell does that mean? The mess as in the evidence of your insanity or the mess as in José and Jack's bodies?" I ask, really afraid for the answer this time. I really hope Dad didn't do anything stupid.

"They're not dead, but I think they wished they were." He states.

"Christian, why are you being so vague? Why don't you just tell me?" I ask him, irritated now.

I feel like he doesn't want to tell me because he thinks I won't handle it. Which he might be right at. But I still want to know. I have to know they will never come near me again. Even though Christian really did a number on them, if they are alive, in theory they could still get to me.

"Baby, they are not in the States anymore. They are in a country where they handle people like them properly. Trust me, It's better if you don't know. The more you know, the more you can tell to people. Which is, in this situation, not what we want. But they will never get to you again. The only people who know where they are, are Taylor, Ray and me. Trust me on this sweets, please." He looks so serious, I know he will not tell me.

I sign. I can be a bitch right now and demand him to tell me where they are. I could tell him that he promised me he would never lie to me. But in this case, I think I'm just going to trust him. I trust him that it is best for me not to know more then I already do.

"Why didn't you and Dad tell me what was going on? You both called me and you didn't tell me anything. While I knew something was wrong. I asked both of you what was wrong." I really feel mad about his. I was left out even though this was about me.

"There was a change that they would go to you. And if that happened, we needed you and Sawyer to act surprised and scarred. Else José would know that me going out the streets was a set up." He explains.

"That's bullshit, Christian. Right before José came in, Taylor sent Sawyer a text. A weird text about wanting to talk to Sawyer about some new information. It was completely out of protocol. That's what confused Sawyer. That's why he got shot. If you would have been honest, that wouldn't have happened." I tell him, my voiced loud. I can't believe this.

"Ana, I wanted to tell you everything. But Welch, Taylor and even your Dad told me that it was best if I didn't. Welch and Taylor are professionals. Did you really expect me to ignore their advise while all I wanted to do was keep you safe?"

He is frustrated too. And I get it. This shit is horrible.

"I don't know. I have no idea what I expected from you. Or from anybody else. I just wished none of it had happened." I sign.

My head is starting to hurt and I just don't want to talk about any of this anymore. I have thought about it the whole night. Every time I was close to sleep, there was always some image of the confrontation that made me open my eyes again. José's stare full of hate, Jack's disgusting laugh when José told what he did to us, Sawyer bleeding on the floor or even Christian in front of me on the bed, covered in blood. The feeling is exactly the same as 2 years ago.

"I'm so sorry that it had to come to this. That we weren't able to catch them so we could avoid the confrontation." Christian tells me while pulling me in his arms. It's like he knows what I'm thinking.

I burry my head in the crook of his neck and think about last time. How disgusting I felt for days, because I had cost José so much pain. That I had cut him in his face. I couldn't believe I really did that. That I was capable of costing so much physical pain.

"How did it make you feel?" I ask him.

He looks at me for a moment, like he is trying to recall what he felt when he cut open Jack's face. What went through him when he hit José so hard he will probably never be the same again.

"Relieve. We got to them and I showed them how wrong they where to mess with you. It never felt wrong. I know it sounds horrible and it probably makes me just as much a monster as both of them, but I would do it again in a heartbeat. I wouldn't change anything I did. It felt too good." He answers honestly.

To my surprise, I don't find him a monster at all. Yes, I think it is a little disturbing that he didn't have any trouble doing it. But more in the sense of the fact that he did it for me. It's probably sick from my part, but what he did for me makes me love him more then I already did. He would really do anything for me, to keep me safe. He loves me so much, he is prepared to give his own freedom for me.

"You are not a monster. You love me. You love me in a way I've never been loved before. A way that a lot of woman only dream of. But I have a man that goes that extra mile for me. It is my reality. And it really makes me feel so special and loved. " I tell him, my face still in his neck.

He doesn't get the chance to respond to what I have said, because right after I stopped talking, Taylor comes in.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele, there is a cop is on his way up." He says when he is standing next to the couch.

My eyes widen alarm and I can feel Christian's body tense the moment Taylor tells us. Can this get any worse? Fucking hell.

When the elevator doors open, I see one policeman walking in. And to my surprise, it is Mike. Immediately I feel relieved. At least it is someone we know. He comes over and hugs me before walking to Christian to give him a hand. He looks serious and I'm afraid what he is going to say.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this. But I don't have a choice. This morning the station got a call from George Tounders. He explained he had called his friend Jack Hyde multiple times, because he didn't show up at their weekly appointment. They always watch football together and now Hyde didn't show up, which was not like him. He didn't answer his phone and Tounders decided to go to his house. When Hyde didn't open the door, he used the spare key Jack had given him. He was afraid something had happened to Hyde. When he walked into the house, he found a suicide note." Mike tells us, carefully looking at our reaction.

I try my best to look neutral, like I have no idea why he is telling us this. I can tell Christian does the same, only way more convincing than me.

"Tounders said that this was very unusual for his friend. He didn't have any problems of depressions according to him. One of my colleagues went and had a look at his house, but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. But this Tounders was very sure of himself. He started talking about his other friend that went missing a couple of weeks ago, and that he didn't trust it. When my colleague asked about the name of the friend, it was Rodriquez."

"I came to the station this morning and heard about this, and I just felt it had something to do with everything that's going on with you and that asshole, Ana. So I told them I had an emergency call and had to leave. I wanted you to know that Tounders is making a scene, he wants an investigation. It is only a matter of time before family of Hyde will interfere. And then that investigation will start."

He looks at me and Christian, expecting us to say something. After what feels like hours, Christian finally opens his mouth.

"What do you think happened?" He asks, still very neutral.

"I hope you took care of that fucker and made sure he never comes near Ana again. I pray you did it professionally and there aren't any traces that lead to you. I just wanted to warn you. As for Jack Hyde, the only thing they found was that note. For now they don't have any reason to believe he didn't do it. But they haven't found a body, which is highly unusual. There will be an investigation regarding that." Mike explains.

Christian looks at Taylor and then back at Mike. I think Mike knows exactly what's going on. But he doesn't ask.

"Listen, I don't need to know what you did. I just need to know we won't find a body somewhere. If we don't have a body, there is no prove he killed himself. We will just put it off as distraction. That he left and wanted everybody to think he is death." Mike tells Christian, looking at him expectantly.

"You won't find a trace or a body." Christian tells him, sounding sure and steady.

"Good, then there won't be a case. I'll try and subtly push them in the direction we want them to go. So there won't be a big media circus on his disappearance. I just wanted to keep you informed. I hope you understand that I came here as a friend, not as a cop. And this needs to stay under the radar." He tells Christian, but also looking behind him to Taylor.

"Of course. Thank you." Christian nods and shakes hand before giving Mike a manly hug which he returns.

"Thank you for getting that asshole." He tells Christian before hugging me. "Glad you are okay, Ana. Don't worry."

"Thanks for this, Mike." I mumble, a little bit stunned.

Mike is really putting his job on the line for me. For Christian. For my Dad and for Taylor. Now I just hope that they really didn't leave any traces.

"See you later." Mike says, before getting into the elevator. When the doors close, I look at Christian again.

"What about GP? Everything that happened there? What if they will go over there to search." I ask Christian.

"Elliot's construction company is working there as we speak. Ross wanted to give Grey Publishing a new, more modern look. I figured now was the best time. Your Dad en Taylor cleaned up the mess before Elliot's team came and started redecorating. The whole floor map will be different. More open spaces, glass walls and more light. If people ask questions about noises they heard, it was because of the walls that where getting down. After the weekend, GP will be as good as new, without a trace of what happened." Christian speaks.

''And the pictures José made of us? Do you know where they are?''

''We searched Jack's house and found them on his laptop. There was also a disc with copies which we took. Taylor asked Jack about it, he told us José also had them on the phone that he was using. That where the only three places they kept them. Nobody will see them, Ana. Welch and Taylor didn't look at them, they just gave them to me. I will make sure they get destroyed. ''

"You really thought of everything." I mumble. I feel like I'm in a movie.

"I won't let anyone treat you like that. You are safe now. And nobody will take me away from you baby." I tells me before kissing my head. "You're stuck with me."

"I sure hope so." I tell him. "I have to call the girls. What should I tell them?"

"Tell them we found them. I hate to ask you to lie to them, Ana. But nobody can know this, no matter how much you trust people. We can't take that risk." Christian tells me.

I knew he was going to say that, and I totally understand. I hate lying, but if it makes sure my man and my Dad will stay out of trouble, I will.

"Okay, I'll just tell them your team got them. That they made a mistake." I run my hands through his hair, hearing him hiss when I go over the place where Jack hit him with the brick.

"Don't you have to let that get checked?" I ask him a little worried.

"I have. It heals on itself. It's just a little sensitive, but nothing a painkiller can't fix. Don't worry. Go make your calls. We'll have lunch when you come back and I'll ask your Dad to join us. After that we can go to Sawyer." He tells me before smacking my ass and then pushing me to the bedroom.

* * *

The girls all were very relieved when I told them José was no longer a threat. They all said the same thing: finally he fucked up. I talked to them for a few moments, keeping it short.

Kate also told me that Kim and her worked everything out. Kim forgave here for lying, but did tell her she was disappointed. As for Dean, Kate felt a little stupid that he cheated on Stacey before, and that made her doubt Dean's feelings for her.

She talked to Dean about those feelings, and he said he understood. But that he will not give up on her. He is going to fight for her, do everything in his power to let Kate believe that she is the one. According to Kim, he and Stacey had a good talk and agreed that the divorce needs to be as smooth as possible for the kids. I'm really curious how this is going to end for Kate, if she'll end up with Dean after everything is settled.

After I made my calls, Christian and me had lunch with Dad. Dad didn't speak about what had happened yesterday. He clearly knows that Christian told me all I needed to know. We just had light conversation, about Simba and about Christian's boat. We are planning on going fishing one day soon.

Dad also mentioned he would be going back home today. Since the threat was taken care of, he thought we could handle it on our own again. I think he is right. And I completely understand that he needs to get back to work and Simba. And maybe even that lady friend that is taking care of Simba as well. But I'm going to miss him.

Right now, we are in the car on our way to the hospital. Taylor is driving, and me and Christian are in the backseat. For a moment I think back about all those weeks ago, when we where first sharing this exact backseat. The thought makes me blush. I can't believe how much has happened since that drunken night. That we seem to get stronger together with every obstacle we fight.

"What is costing that blush, baby?" Christian asks, a smirk on his beautiful face.

"I'm thinking about the first time we sat on this backseat." I smile up at him.

He smiles thinking about it. "That really was something wasn't it?" He asks me while running his hand through my hair.

"It certainly was Mr. Grey." I tell him, leaning my head into his hand.

''I think I knew that night that you where different. Maybe that's why I acted the way I did the morning after. It scared me. You had control over me in a way I never experienced before. It was all so new and I just couldn't accept it right away. I still hate myself for kicking you out, for not following you.'' He tells me.

''It's okay, you made up for that mistake. I hope you don't kick me out now though, because asking me to move in with you is really supposed to be something permanent.'' I smirk, trying to get his mind away from the morning after we met.

''You have no idea how permanent I'm thinking.'' He mumbles.

Right when I want to ask him what he means with that, he opens his door. When I look out the window, I see we have arrived at the hospital. Christian gets out of the car first, then offering me his hand to help me out. We walk in hand in hand, through the doors and into the elevator. We get out on the third floor.

When I walk into his room, I see Sawyer is watching TV. His leg is lying on a few pillows and is in a cast. They gave him extra blood yesterday, and I have to say he doesn't look as pale as when I last saw him. When he sees us come in, his face lights up in a way I've never see him smile before. He is always so professional, but now he just looks like a normal guy.

''Hi Sawyer, how are you feeling?'' I ask him while giving him a hug which he awkwardly returns. I really don't care though, he saved my life and I want to show him how much I appreciate that.

''A lot better now. I'm still on heavy painkillers, but the good news is that I will be able to use my leg again. It will take time of course, but that is okay. I've got time.'' He smile while shaking Christian's hand.

''And you will run around before you know it. I just feel it. You are in great shape. I really hope that when you are able to get back to work, you still want to be my CPO.'' I tell him, looking at him in expectation.

Sawyer looks at me and then at Christian. ''If Mr. Grey still has faith in me, I would be more than happy to be your CPO, Miss Steele.'' He says.

Before Christian can answer I speak. I don't care if Christian is his boss. Sawyer is my CPO and I feel safe around him. That's what is what should be most important to Christian.

''Of course we still have faith in you. What happened was not your fault at all. You tried to pull out your gun, but José just was a little faster. And after you where shot and lying on the ground, you still tried to help me. While you were in so much pain. Never think that We blame you for the fact that they got to me. Everything is fine now, and I hope that we will never find ourselves in a situation like that again. But if I will end up in one, I only want you by my side as my CPO to protect me. Because I trust you.'' I tell him while sitting next to him on the bed.

''Than consider me still your CPO, Miss Steele.'' He smiles and shakes the hand I'm holding onto.

''Great, and I think it is okay if you call me Ana. I mean, come on. You almost gave your life for me.'' I giggle and see him smirking. Then he looks at Christian, for approval I think. When I look at him also, I just see him shake his head and nodding to me.

''You heard her.'' Christian smirks.

''Ana, thanks for your trust in me. I'll try my best to live up to it.'' Sawyer says.

''You will. I have no doubt.'' I smile and then get of the bed.

Christian and Sawyer are talking about a few things before we decide to go and let Sawyer get some rest. I'm really happy we got to talk to him for a bit. I was so worried about him, but now that I have seen him, I'm convinced that he will be back as my CPO in no time.

When we are sitting back in the car, I can't help but ask Taylor the one question I still don't have an answer on.

''Taylor, why did you sent Sawyer that text? It confused him because he said it was out of protocol to leave me behind. Did you have a reason to do that?''

Taylor looks in the mirror to meet my eyes for a moment, then he looks back to the road again.

''To be completely honest Miss Steele, I don't know. When I saw Mr. Grey was taken by Jack, I just knew they were going to you. I knew José was probably on his way already. Where else would they go? It concerned me that they weren't afraid to use violence right away. So I grabbed my phone in the hurry of getting to GP with your Dad. That's when I'd send Sawyer that text. I tried to be as fast as possible. So I just told him he needed to go to GEH. The only thing I thought about was getting you out of there. When I read the text later that night, I saw that I had asked him to come alone. That wasn't my intention at all. I just wanted to be as quick as possible so there was a change you where gone before they got to GP.'' He explains.

He looks ashamed. Like he really should have known better. The only thing I can think is that I completely understand. He tried to let Sawyer know he had to get me out of there, without telling him the plan, just like Welch and him told Christian. They all just did what they had planned to do. And maybe it was a shitty plan not to let Sawyer know, but They did it because they thought it was best in the heat of the moment.

''It's okay, Taylor. I understand. There was a lot of pressure and you wanted to get to Grey Publishing as fast as possible, to safe me in case I didn't make it out on time. You did everything you could. Please don't feel bad about that one stupid text, you did enough after that to make it up to me.'' I tell him. I really don't want him to dwell on such a small thing. Yes, it would have been better if I wasn't there, but José and Jack didn't really do anything horrible to me. They just tied me to a chair. Christian and Sawyer really got all the aggression. I was lucky.

And in the end, everything turned out to be good. All because Taylor, Welch, Dad, Christian and Sawyer risked everything to make sure I was safe. Taylor even cleaned up the mess with Dad and made Jack and José disappear. I'm pretty sure that something like that isn't written down in the contract of a CPO. He and all the others did that because they care about me, not because they had to. And I've never felt more safe and fortunate because of it.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Some fluff to get you through this Monday! See you tomorrow. Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 46: Cloud nine.

I'm woken by a delicious smell that's filling the bedroom. When I open my eyes I see Christian, dressed in just his jeans, holding a tray with breakfast.

"Morning, baby." He says before putting the tray on the bed.

"Good morning Mr. Grey," I tell him. My voice still raspy from sleep.

"I wish I could say that I made you breakfast myself, but you know I would tell you a lie if I'd said that. Gail made it, but I made up the plate.'' He says, looking awfully proud of himself.

"Thank you. It smells great. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I ask him while taking a sip of the fresh orange juice.

"Can't a man bring his girl breakfast in bed just because he thinks she deserves it?" He smirks and continues. "I'm going to spoil you today. While you eat your breakfast, I'm going to fill the bathtub. Once you're done eating, you'll take a relaxing bath while I fix some things in my office. When you are done, you'll dress up and I'll take you away for a surprise. I thought we could need some quality time together."

He leans over the bed and kisses my lips, bumps my nose with his and then disappears into the bathroom. I could get used to this.

"If you plan on doing this every morning, I should have moved in the moment we got together." I yell after him while taking a mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"But then you would only do it because of the food. Now you're moving in with me because you love me so much." He says when he walks back into the bedroom and takes a seat next to me on the bed.

"I do." I smile and kiss his lips.

The moment his lips touch mine, he deepens it. His tongue lazily runs circles along mine. It feels like we haven't kissed like this in years. I missed this feeling so much. I move to him and take a seat on his lap. His hands go to my waist immediately.

"Fuck baby, I missed this so much." Christian mumbles against my lips.

"Me too." I reply before moving my lips to his neck while my hands move over his chest and belly. I can feel his muscles clench under my touch.

I suck on his neck, making sure I leave my mark. Christian's hand goes to my hair. At first, I think he wants to yank my head back, but then I feel him tangle his fingers in my hair, pushing me to him.

I move my lips down to his chest, nipping at his left nipple. I bite and then sooth with my tongue. His hand is still in my hair, his fingers massaging my scalp. When I'm done with his left nipple, I move to the right one. I give it the same treatment, making Christian moan in pleasure.

Then I move my mouth further down until I reach his happy trail. First I give it one long lick, before nipping at the hairs with my lips. Christian has pulled al my hair together in a makeshift ponytail, so he had the best view of what I'm doing to him.

My hands find the button and zipper of his jeans, opening it and pulling it down slowly. He raises his hips to make it easier for me to pull his jeans all the way down. When I have him completely naked on the bed, I just look at him for a moment.

''You looks so handsome." I tell him while looking at his perfect body. His strong, long legs. His muscled chest and his huge, hard dick.

I lick my lips when I look at it. It really is perfect. Thick, long and one vein throbbing on top of it.

"Are you just going to look at it or do you plan on touching it as well?" He asks me while moving his hand to his dick, grabbing it and stroking it while looking at me.

"Don't know, kinda like the view." I smirk.

"Take that shirt off." He mumbles.

I do without hesitation. So I'm sitting in front of him in just my panties. He is still stroking himself, the sight is turning me on so much, I feel my hands move over my breasts to my nipples. His eyes follow my hands while his eyes are getting darker.

"Move your hands lower sweets." He groans.

I move my left hand down my belly and tease myself at the tip of my panties. My right hand still pulling and pinching my hardened nipple. My eyes never leaving Christian, they roam his body and get stuck at the sight of his hand moving over his dick slowly. His thumb is moving over his head one time, collecting some precum. Then he holds his thumb in front of my mouth. Without hesitation, I start sucking. When I don't taste anything but his skin, I release him with a pop.

My left hand moves inside my panties and makes contact with my clit. The moment my fingers touch the little nub, I let out a moan.

"Show me, Ana. Show me what you're doing to yourself. Show me how you make yourself feel good." He mumbles, quiet but clear.

I stop for a moment to take off my panties. Then I sit right in front of him, my legs spread so he has a clear few of my wet pussy. Very slowly I start to touch myself again. One hand teasing my nipple, the other moving over my clit. It feels amazing and the sight of Christian pleasuring himself only makes the feeling better.

"How does it feel, baby?" Christian ask me. His voice raspy and his breathing heavy. His hand is moving faster up and down his shaft. His other hand is cupping his balls. It is so sexy to see how he gets himself there. It also shows me exactly what he likes and how he likes it.

"So good. My pussy feels so smooth." I tell him before moving my fingers a little lower and pushing two of them inside me. "I'm so wet for you, Christian. Dripping. This feels so good."

"I can tell Ana, you look so slick and wet. I can almost hear you sopping." He growls. I can tell he is close, just like me.

"I'm so close." I breathe, my fingers hitting that spot inside me while my other hand is teasing my nipple again.

"You like nipple play don't you? I bet I can make you come by just sucking those pretty pink nipples. I want to make you come like that, Ana. I want to make you come so hard, just by sucking, biting and licking those sweet, hard nipples."

That's all it takes. Him talking. And I come. Hard. I've never come this hard by touching myself. His talking is the only thing I really need. His voice, filled with want and pleasure, talking me through my orgasm. It's heaven.

"Talk to me, sweets." He tells me, by the look on his face I see he just needs a little push as well. I move a little closer to him, so my spread legs are over his, my pussy just inches from his hard dick.

"Are you going to come Christian? Do you know what I want? I want you to come all over my pussy. Mark me as yours, all sticky and wet." I moan.

I really never was a big fan of dirty talking myself, but with Christian it really is easy. He makes me feel so at ease and so desired, I want to do this for him. And for me. Because it makes me feel sexy.

"Fuck Ana, I'm coming." He grunts before I feel warm spurts hitting my pussy. A lot of warm spurts to be honest. I just look at his face. He looks gorgeous, all sweaty and panting heavy. What a sight.

When he is done, he lets himself fall against the headboard. He looks like he just ran a marathon, and it makes me feel proud as fuck. I did that to him, without touching him.

"Jesus fuck Ana. That was so hot. I never shoot this much in one go. Damn." He mumbles like he still hasn't got the energy to talk out loud.

"I felt that." I giggle. "How about that bath to calm you down a bit?"

All of the sudden he jumps from the bed, cursing that he forgot about the bath. I just giggle and follow him into the bathroom, where I'm just in time to see him shut down the water. The bath is so full, that if one of us is getting in, the water definitely will go over the edge.

He lets out a little water before pulling me in his arms.

"Your distraction methods are very dangerous, Miss Steele." He grins before pecking my lips.

"I like being a little dangerous when I'm with you." I smile before getting out of his arms and getting into the bath. He follows me and sits behind me.

Can definitely get used to this kind of mornings.

Christian left the bath before me to get some stuff done in his office. I'm still in the bathroom. I just blow dried my hair and now I doing my make-up. I really curious what Christian had planned for today. I decide to keep my make-up natural, I can always make it a little heavier when it needs to be.

When I walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, I see that Christian already chose what I should wear. On the bed is lying pale blue jeans, a black t-shirt and one of his sweaters. I have to say, it's not really what I expected when he told me to dress up but I will ask questions later. I like to be surprised.

* * *

When I walk into the living room, I see Christian is already waiting for me. He is also dressed casual, wearing black jeans and a dark green shirt.

"Ready to go, Miss Steele?" He smirks and puts his arm over my shoulder, pulling me against him to give me a kiss on my head.

"Yes, Mr. Grey. Totally ready." I smile.

"Let's go then." He says while pulling me into the elevator.

When we come out downstairs, Taylor is already waiting for us, holding open the door of the Audi. We both get in and a moment later we hit the road. Christian's hand is resting on my thigh, ever so often squeezing it. It makes me smile, it's like the need to touch me is so strong he can't seem to ignore it.

"Are you going to tell me where you are taking me?" I ask him while my hand finds his.

"Can't handle the tension, sweets?" He smirks, not giving anything away.

"I'm just curious." I mumble and look out the window to see if I recognize the direction in which we're heading, but I really have no idea.

"Are you afraid of heights?" He asks me suddenly, looking at me curiously.

"No, I have never had an issue with high heights." I tell him.

"Then I think you are going to like the surprise I have planned for you." He smirks and looks out of the window.

Ten minutes later the car stops and Christian gets out. He sprints around the car to make sure he can open the door for me, which makes me chuckle. A true gentleman.

When I get out of the car, I see we are in a wide field. And to my right, I see a small propeller-driven airplane. Behind that airplane is standing a glider. My eyes widen and I look at Christian, who is carefully watching my reaction.

"What is this?" I ask him, I really hope it is what I think it is.

"What do you think?" He smirks because he sees I'm very excited.

"You're seriously taking me up in a glider? Do you know how to fly something like that?" I don't try to hide my excitement anymore now, because I can see on Christian's face that that is exactly what we are going to do.

"I do. Are you up for it?" He asks while laughing.

"Fuck yeah!" I clap my hands in excitement. "I've never done that before. This is great."

"Glad you like it. Let's go." He tells me before grabbing my hand and walking toward the airplane. The pilot is already waiting for us next to the plane.

"Stan, this is my girlfriend Anastasia, Ana, this is Stan. He will take us up." Christian introduces us. I shake his hand and then look behind me to the glider. It really is insane that Christian can fly that thing.

"Can't wait?" I hear Christian ask me, and when I look at him I see him smirking at me.

"I really can't wait. Can we go?" I ask him, probably sounding like a impatient kid.

"Let's go." He chuckles and then pushes me in the direction of the glider.

He first lets me get in, in the front seat. He helps me with fastening my seatbelt and then gets in behind me. When he is done, he closes the hood.

"I can't believe we are doing this. You really do know what is youre doing right?" I ask him, just to be sure.

"I do, trust me, baby. I would never put you in any kind of danger. Are you ready?" He asks.

"Yes." tell him, all of the sudden a little nervous as well.

The plane in front of us moves and before I know it we are up in the air. It really goes so fast, and the view is getting more amazing by the second. The higher we go, the more impressive it gets.

"Ready to get loose?" I hear Christian ask me.

"Yes, let's get loose." I tell him before holding onto my belt tight.

The moment we get loose from the airplane, the motion gets different. We are flowing through the air and it feels amazing. So new and exciting. I've never experienced anything like it. Christian doesn't hesitate in showing off. Just after we get loose, he steers the glider into a looping. And even though I think it is so cool, I just have to let out a yell. I'm a girl after all.

Christian leads the glider through the air like it isn't a big deal. He is making figures and talks to me like he is riding a bike. And I am completely in awe of him. It is just so impressive that he can do this. And it doesn't even cost him trouble at all.

After a good fifteen minutes in the air, we get back down. When Christian opens the hood and helps me get out, I do feel a little unsteady. Probably because of all the adrenalin.

"That was amazing." I tell him, putting my arms around his neck and kissing him. Thanking him for showing me this.

"It's great right? I love doing it. It really helps me relax." He smiles and takes a look at the glider one more time.

"You have very impressive ways of relaxing, Mr. Grey." I smirk and he laughs at that.

"I know. But the best way for me to relax is just being with you. I don't care where we are, just being with you keeps me from thinking about work or anything else."

I blush at that. It really means a lot for me to hear him say that. The fact that he, the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, is able to relax around me, while he had millions of employees and hundreds of companies under him. I'm so happy I can be that safe haven for him. Just like he is mine.

"Ready for the next stop?" Christian asks me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"There is more?" My eyes widen.

"I figured I could show you who I am today, just like you showed me who you are." He smiles shyly, and I just want to jump him.

"That sounds great! I can't wait to see where you had your first kiss." I say excitedly, making him laugh.

"I'm afraid I can't show you that. I had my first kiss in France when I was there on a holiday with my parents." He says while walking me back to the car where Taylor is already sitting behind the wheel.

"Really? Who was she?" I ask, really disappointed I can't recreate his first kiss.

"A French girl I met when I went to the private beach one night. I think her name was Violet or Viola or something, I don't really remember." He tells me while opening the door for me so I can get in the car.

When we both sit, Taylor starts driving again.

"Really? You can't remember the name of the girl who gave you your first kiss? That's like a very big thing in your life. Poor girl." I say.

"Why? I bet she kissed ten other guys that week. Why should I remember the girl who gave me my first kiss? She isn't important. The woman who I'm kissing for the rest of my life is." He says, making me blush because I just know he is talking about me. He sees my blush and smirks, running his thumb over my cheek, that's probably very hot.

"You know that I will kiss you until I die right?" He asks, grabbing my chin to make me look at him.

"You are very sure of yourself." I comment because I don't really know how to respond to this.

"I am. And I know you know it too. You feel the same." He tells me, looking at me and waiting for me to confirm what he just said.

"I do." I smile and kiss his lips.

"Good. Now I going to take you on a little trip through Bellevue." He says and looks out the window to see if we are already there.

I can't take my eyes off him. He looks so young and happy right now. And I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. This man is mine. He wants to be with me until he dies. He wants to show me where he is from, what's made him into the man he is today. My man.

Take that French girl whose name he can't remember.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: BIG SWOON ALLERT! Just get on with it, I can't wait to hear what you think. Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 47: I'm flying Christian.

The first thing Christian showed me was his High School. We just drove past it because Christian didn't want to get the attention of teenage girls, which I wouldn't want either to be honest. So Taylor drove around while Christian told me about his time there.

He was on the rowing team and he told me he was one of the popular guys at school, which doesn't surprise me at all. I mean, look at him, of course he was the heartthrob of the school. With his looks and the fact that he was rowing. I bet he had a lot of girlfriends.

We are now driving to the next spot he wants to show me and meanwhile, we are still talking about his teenage years.

"Were you the guy that went out with the head cheerleader?" I ask him, giggling because I can totally see him with a blonde bimbo who was cheering for him while he was rowing.

"No, not even close. They went with the football players. There actually was a girl in my math class that I really liked. She was kind of a dork and first didn't want anything to do with me. She was very shy and always on her own. But in senior year I finally got to take her out, and the last three months of my high school adventure we were a couple. I took her to prom and all." He tells me, looking very proud.

"Was she your first?" I ask him, I'm really curious about his first time. He didn't tell me much about it.

"No, I was fifteen when I first had sex. It was with the 17-year-old daughter of my mom's friend. We knew each other a long time before we slept with each other. She did me a favor, really. One day we were talking and I told her I never had sex, and she told me that if I wanted to, she could learn me a few things. You can imagine I said yes immediately. An older girl wanted to have sex with me. That would really make me The Man. I could brag about it to my mates. Unfortunately, it only lasted a few minutes. It wasn't my best performance. Of course, I didn't mention that to them." He chuckles while shaking his head.

"Christian Grey, are you telling me that you weren't always such a sex beast?" I ask him, faking shock.

"Shocking right? Trust me, it took a lot of practice." He says and immediately after he says it he looks at me like he regrets saying it. I can see he is afraid of my reaction.

"Show off." I say while rolling my eyes.

"Hey now, you should be happy. You are enjoying the outcome." He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows, making me giggle.

"Where are we going now?" I ask him, looking out the window. I see a lot of trees around me.

"You'll see. We're almost there." He says while grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

Five minutes later we arrive at the entrance of a cemetery. It is a very quiet place with trees all around. It looks very peaceful. But I also really wonder why he took me here. So I turn to look at him, my eyes asking for an explanation.

"I come here sometimes. My Grandfather and Grandmother are lying here. They were the parents of my Dad." He says, reaching for my hand and leading me to their grave. When we are standing in front of it, he speaks again.

"I hope you don't find this weird, but I wanted to come here with you. My Grandmother would have loved you. You remind me of her sometimes. She also always said what she thought, absolutely no filter at all. My Dad sometimes was embarrassed because of that, but my Grandfather loved it. He always told us how proud he was to be her husband. They looked so in love, even though they were married for 66 years. They used to take Elliot, Mia and me out to the zoo or to theme parks when we were little. Later on, we just went for dinner with them. I could talk to my Grandfather for hours about the universe and the planet. He knew a lot about that sort of things. Elliot and I always listened to him in awe, even when we were grown-ups. He could tell stories that made us shut up and sit at the tip of our chairs in excitement. If Elliot and I were annoying during dinner, Mom just asked Granddad to tell a story. We loved it so much. Their deaths hit me hard. It has been four years, but I still miss them. My Grandmother died because of the consequences of a stroke. My Grandfather died of a heart attack the night after it happened. They were buried together here because they literally couldn't live without each other." He tells me, pulling me against him so my back is standing against his front.

"They must have loved each other a lot." I tell him, a bit overwhelmed by his story. All my Grandparents died when I was very young. I don't really remember much of them.

"They did. You know Ana, my Granddad once told me that when he met my Grandmother, he knew she was going to change his life. That everything he would do in the future would involve her. She would be the center of everything. She would be the part in his world that would make his universe so much bigger than it was. When I saw you again in Crete, after texting with you for days, I felt exactly that." He whispers.

I just stand there, looking at the grave of Hugo and Florence Grey. I feel so honored that he wants to share this place and his feelings with me.

"Thank you for showing me." I tell him. I know this means a lot to him, I can tell by the way he talked to me about them.

"Your welcome. They are a big part of who I am today." He mumbles in my hair before kissing my head.

"Let's get back to the car." He says after we are standing quietly for a moment or two.

I nod and follow him, his hand still holding mine. When we are sitting in the car, I look at Christian. He looks out the window. I'm not sure if he is sad or not.

"Are you okay?" I ask him, squeezing the hand he never pulled away.

He looks and me and smiles. His smile telling me he is not sad. He looks relieved and happy. Like he showed me something he wanted to show me for a long time.

"Never been better." He says before kissing me.

Me too, Mr. Grey. Never been better.

* * *

After Christian showed me the game hall he always went to after school, the grocery store where he had his first job and the park where he, Elliot and their friends always hung out, we are now at the Marina.

"I thought that it would be nice to eat on The Grace tonight. We can be completely alone there. If we are fast, we can take her out and stay the night on the water." He says when he opens my door and offers me his hand to help me out of the car.

"I would love that." I smile and follow him over the dock to The Grace.

When Christian helps me on board, I see the whole boat is decorated with small lights. It almost looks like a fairy tale boat. It is beautiful. To my right, by the lounge chairs, are standing two small tables. One with a bottle of champagne on it and another one with different sorts of Tapas. Both tables are lighted by candles. It all looks so romantic.

"I'll get her out of the Marina, in the meantime, you can fresh up if you want. You can have a shower downstairs, take the suite in the front of the boat. When you are done, I'll be waiting for you right here." He says before kissing my lips and pushing me to the doors that lead downstairs.

I do as I'm told because I could really use some time to fresh myself up. When I walk through the doors of the bedroom, the first thing I see are two large vases with red roses on the nightstands next to each side of the bed. On the ground, there is a pad of rose petals leading to the bed and the enjoined bathroom. When I walk to the bed, I see a beautiful Bordeaux red dress with sleeves laying on it. There are also matching shoes and a dark red strapless, see-through body of lace. It's very sexy. On top of it lies a note, written by Christian.  
 _  
Baby,_

 _Enjoy your shower. Please wear this when you are done, I love it when you dress up for me. I'll be patiently waiting upstairs. Can't wait to see how gorgeous you look._

 _I love you xx_

I blush and smile. He really is very romantic.

I immediately get to work, quickly getting a shower and fluffing up my hair, before pulling on the items Christian left for me. Everything fits me perfectly. The dress is hugging my curves. It is really tight but in a very classy way. It reaches the top of my knees, so it is not short. The cleavage is not to low, just enough to show a little, but it leaves room to fantasize.

Thirty minutes later I arrive upstairs again. I can see we are on the middle of the Sound. It is starting to get a little dark already, which makes the atmosphere very romantic and cozy. When I look at the wheel, I see Christian standing there. He is wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt, no tie, and the top buttons open. He is holding two glasses of champagne. He looks so sexy and handsome, for a moment I just stand there, gawking. Almost drooling, really.

"Come here, baby. Be careful you don't slip." He smirks, obviously referring to the way I'm looking at him.

I smirk and walk over to him, stopping when I'm standing right before him.

"You look absolutely stunning, Ana." He tells me, handing me a glass of champagne.

"And you look very handsome." I smile.

"To us." Christian says.

"To us." I repeat before taking a sip. It is delicious.

"To what do I owe all this?" I ask him. He really went above and beyond today.

"You deserve this because you are the bravest women I know. The way you handled all the shit of the past few weeks, it amazed me to no end. You just put your shoulders under it and handled it with courage and grace. You deserve to be treated like a queen Ana because that is exactly what you are. My queen." He tells me, his eyes burning with love.

His words make me blush. I feel so special, even though I know I'm not special at all. I'm just Ana. But to him, it seems like I really am his whole universe at this moment. The way he looks at me, it's like he sees me for the first time. He is taking in every inch of me, it makes me feel naked and vulnerable.

"Are you hungry?" He asks me, probably sensing my uncertainty.

"Yes, very." I answer him honestly.

"Let's eat then, have a seat." He nods for me to take a seat at the lounge chair. "I couldn't choose, so I just got all the bites. Mia recommended it, so it must be good."

"It looks amazing." I tell him before digging in.

The taste is amazing as well. Everything is delicious. We eat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Christian speaks.

"How about we play ten questions?" He says while sipping his champagne, looking utterly relaxed.

"You're ready for that? You'll have to answer, you know that right." I smirk, thinking about the time I asked about his ex. It really was taking some encouragement to get him to answer.

"I know. I'm ready. You can ask me anything." He nods his head to prove he is sure.

"Okay, but let's play five questions. You start." I tell him.

"What was the first thing you thought when you saw me?"

I instantly blush, causing him to chuckle.

"Now I really want to know." He says, looking expectantly.

"I thought you were very attractive, and I wanted to get your attention. And I maybe looked at you a couple of times to see if you noticed me too." I tell him, recalling the feeling of that night. I remember it so well.

"What did you thought when you saw me?" I ask him.

"The first thing I noticed where your eyes. They were the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. And I wanted to see you naked." He says without even a trace of shame.

"So romantic." I giggle.

"I told you that when I walked over to you, so you already knew that baby. I was telling the truth even then." He looks very pleased with himself. "Next question, how much did you really think about me after you walked out of my penthouse?"

"The first few days I thought about it constantly, but not in a positive way. After days the anger faded and I just thought about the amazing night we spend together. I was just really pissed off it only lasted one night. But I also felt stupid and used. I wanted to remember that night but I also wanted to forget it. It was confusing, to be honest." I honestly tell him, making him frown.

"I'm really sorry." He mumbles while reaching for my hand.

"I know. I only told you because you asked though. You don't have to tell me your sorry. You said that plenty of times. You made up for it, trust me." I tell him before kissing his lips, making sure he believes me.

"How many girls had you picked up in a club before me?" I ask him, not out of jealousy, but out of curiosity.

"None really. I usually met women in the other clubs I went to and had sex there. I was hesitant about taking women to my house, especially when the interest in me got bigger. I took a few women to my playroom, but only when I knew them a bit better. And I made them sign an NDA. It was a first with you. I was so taken by you, I couldn't wait to get you in my bed. I lost all control that night." He smirks.

Surprisingly, I don't feel jealous when he tells me this. I'm happy that he took me home. It tells me that I was different from the start, which pleases me immensely.

"Just how much did you try in the bedroom?" He asks, looking like he is dying to know the answer to this question.

I feel my cheeks getting red. Damn it, why does he have to ask this. I take a big swing of my champagne before taking a deep breath. Here we go.

"I have done some experimenting with toys and handcuffs. Obviously did oral and different positions. Tried to figure out what I liked by myself, watched some videos and bought a vibrator. I had sex in a barn with you and I let you finger me in a pool. That is about it."

I look at him to watch his reaction. I can see he wants to ask me something, but he is afraid to bring it up. I know what he wants to ask and decide to put him out of his misery.

"José did try to convince me to do some anal play, but I didn't trust him enough. He asked it a few times and I said no every time. When he just pushed his finger in that day I flipped. I hit him and then left. That was the last time I had sex with him. I never tried anal again after that."

He nods his head and thinks for a moment. I really don't want to talk about José anymore, so I think of a question that can distract him.

"What is a sexual fantasy you really want to make a reality?" I ask him, seeing his face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh baby, too many to count and they all involve you. But I would really like to explore anal sex with you because I know you really would enjoy it with me. And I want to tie you up and have my way with you. Drive you insane with pleasure before letting you come while you scream so hard the whole building will hear you and my whole bed will be sodden." He says without missing a beat.

He did it again. He made me super horny by just talking to me. And now I really have trouble thinking. And I have two more questions left to answer and ask. When I look at him I see that he knows exactly what he does to me, a smirk playing on his lips. He is waiting for me to drag him downstairs, I just know it. But I won't do that. I'll be strong and play this game until the end.

"What is yours?" He raises his eyebrow, returning my question.

"I maybe would like to see a little bit more of what you did in that playroom. I've been thinking about it recently, and I maybe want to try some things you like. Not in that room, and not the hardcore stuff. But I trust you to know what I might like while respecting my limits." I tell him honestly.

I have been thinking about it since Montesano when we did it in that barn. It excited me so much even though I was so scared of getting caught. But Christian was there and led me through it, without pushing me. He could read me perfectly and it made me feel safe. I trust him to do that when we start experimenting with other stuff.

"I think I can make that one come true." He grins and kisses my lips like he is sealing the deal.

"Good. What's your favorite color?" I ask him because I simply want to know the answer.

He raises his eyebrow, surprised by the question I think. Then he smiles. "Bright ocean blue, like your eyes."

"Charmer." I giggle and roll my eyes. "Very romantic."

"It's true. Your eyes can light my darkest days. When I look into them, I instantly feel happy and home."

"Well, you're welcome I guess." I giggle. Sometimes I really don't know how to act when he gives me a compliment. "Your last question Mr. Grey. Make it a good one."

He pretends to think about it really good for a moment before he stands and offers me his hand.

"Will you come with me for a second?"

"That's your last question?" I ask him, really not getting it.

He nods his head. I grab his hand and follow him to the front of The Grace.

"Let's do the Titanic baby." He smirks and leads me to the railing.

I clap my hands in excitement. Finally. I mean, come on. When your boyfriend owns a boat, you really just have to do it once.

I step onto the railing and feel Christian stand behind me, his hands grabbing mine and holding them out just like in the movie. I giggle. This is so much fun.

"I flying, I flying Christian!" I yell, trying really hard to copy Kate Winslet. Behind me Christian chuckles before bringing his arms around my waist, never letting go of my hands.

"When I'm with you, I always feel like I'm flying." He mutters in my ear, his breath on my skin giving me goosebumps.

"You changed my life in so many ways, Ana. You are the reason I look forward to coming home after work. You make me excited for small things like sleeping in a creepy B&B or eating fast food at a tiny dinner. You drive me crazy with want, without even trying. You made it possible for me, selfish Christian Grey, to think about a future with you by my side and babies along the way. You've showed me that I could love the way my Dad loves my Mom. The was my Granddad loved my Grandmother. You are my whole world, Ana." He tells me before I feel him move away from me.

When I turn around to see where he is going, my heart stops beating. Right in front of me, I see Christian. Kneeling on one knee, holding a tiny box with a beautiful ring in it. Tears get into my eyes instantly, and I'm shaking like a leaf. Is this really happening?

"Baby, I want you by my side for the rest of my life. Through the good times and the bad times. I need you to help me, guide me. I want to spoil and cherish you until I die. I want you to be the mother of my babies. But right now, I really want you to be my fiancé. So, Anastasia Rose Steele, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the whole world?" He asks.

I can only cry. Cry because this man really just asked me to marry him, like a true prince charming he got down on one knee.

"I'll marry you." I say between sobs, walking over to him and getting on my knees in front of him so I can hug him.

I feel his arms around me the instant I put my arms around his neck. I bury my head in his neck while he kisses my head over and over. When I pull back to look at him, I see him smiling down at me. One of his hands go to my neck and pull me forward so his lips are touching mine, giving me the most passionate, sensual kiss I've ever received.

Way too soon he pulls back and grabs my hand.

"Can I put it on?" He asks while nodding to the ring that he still is holding in his other hand.

"Of course." I say, still sobbing. Make-up probably all over my face.

He gets the ring out of the box and puts it on my ring finger. It fits perfectly. It is a simple, stunning, white golden ring, with a small diamond on top of it. So graceful and totally my style. I couldn't have picked a better one myself.

"Perfect." He smiles while holding my hand to look at it like he is inspecting a very expensive painting.

"You are Mr. Grey." I tell him before throwing my arms around his neck again and kissing him like I can't breathe without his lips on mine. He answers my kiss with the same love and hunger.

"Not near as perfect as you, soon to be Mrs. Grey." He mumbles against my lips.

Mrs. Grey. Holy shit. I said yes. I'm marrying Christian Grey. And hearing him say my future name, it does something to me.

I fucking can't wait to be Mrs. Grey

* * *

 **A/N: But like, seriously. Don't we all want a boyfriend with a boat?!**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: And here comes the smut! Because honestly, what to do if you just decided you're going to get married?! Have a fun read and as always: Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 48: Afterglow.

She said yes. Ana agreed to be my wife. Her name will be Anastasia Grey. She is wearing my ring as we speak. And fuck it I'm the happiest son of a bitch in the world. She is mine. She's going to marry me.

I have to say, I was nervous the whole day. Ever since Ray gave me his blessing, I wanted to put a ring on her finger. But I knew I had to make it special. Ana deserves special. And that little Phoebe told me that a princess never says no if the prince asks her properly. So I planned this day.

I wanted her to know a little bit more about me. And her idea of showing me where she grew up was just so good, I stole it and showed her around Bellevue. Taking her up in the glider was really because I knew she would love that as much as I do. She is a little daredevil.

I thought of hundreds of ways to propose to her but in the end, I just did it on The Grace. Because she was the first women that I took out on it next to the family. And because Ana loved it so much the first time she came aboard. The sight of her, sitting on the lounge chair while I steered the wheel, I'll never forget that. She looked so relaxed and gorgeous at that moment.

Right now, we are still standing at the spot where I dropped to my knee just moments ago. I'm holding Ana tight to me while kissing her, pouring everything I feel for her in the actions of my mouth and tongue. She answers with the same enthusiasm.

"Baby, I want you. I want to show you how much I love you." I mumble against her lips, dying to make love to her. It has had been too long since I felt her pussy around me.

"I want you too." She answers in between sloppy kisses. Fuck, how I love her sloppy kisses.

I don't waste another minute. I grab the back of her legs, just under her ass and lift her. While never stop kissing her I carry her to the bedroom in the front of the boat. When I reach the bed I lay her on it, immediately covering her body with mine. Her legs go around my hips, pulling me as close as possible.

I feel her hips grinding against my dick, which is hard in seconds. Her hands are nestled in my hair, pulling my head to her so my lips are never leaving hers. Like she is afraid I will go anywhere.

My tongue strokes hers, lazily and steady. Kissing her is definitely one of my favorite things. I love how she completely gives over when we kiss. She pours everything she feels into it. She has different ways of kissing me. The simple peck when she says goodbye or when she thinks I've said something funny. Her horny kisses, where it's just rough with biting and her tongue all over the place. And her lazily kisses. The one she is giving me now. The kiss that tells me we've got all the time in the world, that she wants to be cherished and taken slow. The one that tells me that she loves me, unconditionally.

My hands move to her upper legs, pushing her dress up as my hands go higher. She looked absolutely stunning in it, but right now I want to see the other thing I bought for her to wear. My hands move her dress over her hips, feeling the skin go over into lace. Ana moves up her body a little, helping me with pushing her dress all the way up until I can pull it over her head. When I got her out of her dress I pull back, sitting on my knees to have a good look at her.

So sexy. Her hair is spread around her head, her cheeks flushed and her lips slightly parted. The dark red lace stands out against her pale gorgeous skin, he hard nipples standing against the material, begging to be touched. Her legs are still wide on the bed, her wet pussy perfectly in my view. The hand with my ring on it lays on her belly, the other one is lying next to her. I move to her and kiss her belly, just under her bellybutton.

"Jesus Ana. I want to remember this forever." I mutter, really having trouble believing she is mine. I keep looking at her hand, at the ring around her finger. She really said yes. Suddenly an idea pops into my mind, and I have no idea how she will react, but if I don't ask her I will regret it for life.

"Will you let me take a picture of you?" I ask her, running my nose from her pubic bone to her bellybutton. When I look up at her face, I see she is biting her lip. I think she is thinking about it, maybe she even wants me to take a picture, but is hesitant about something.

"What if people see them?" She asks me after a moment.

"Nobody will, I will save them in a private file on my phone. I always have my phone with me and you'll need my fingerprint to get excess to my files. You are for my eyes only, Ana. But only if you want. It's okay if you don't." I tell her honestly, running my hands over her sides. I only want to make them if she feels comfortable enough to let me.

"Okay. But please don't show my face on them." She says, popping herself up on her arms so she can have a better look at me. "You should see your face right now. You look like a kid who just got a voucher for free shopping in a candy store, Christian."

She is right, I feel like it. I'm pleasantly surprised and have a shit eating grin on my face. This keeps getting better. I grab my phone out of my pocket and throw it on the bed before getting out of my suit and dress shirt. Ana's eyes never leave me while I undress, a smirk on her face, probably because of my sudden rush to get naked. When I'm only wearing my boxers, I climb back on the bed and grab my phone.

"How do you want me?" She asks, looking at me with her big blue eyes. I can tell she is excited too. Excited and a little nervous. It only makes her more beautiful.

"Just like you were laying a moment ago, with your hand on your belly." I mutter while helping her to get in position.

When she is ready I take a picture with my phone, showing her breasts, belly, and hips. The hand on her belly is in the center of the picture, the diamond standing out against her skin and the red fabric.

"So sexy." I moan.

"Let me see." She says while reaching for my phone. I give it to her and when she looks at the picture, I see her cheeks getting a little darker.

"You've got talent." She says while giving my phone back to me.

"One more." I tell her before moving the hand on her belly further down until it reaches her pussy. I place her other hand on her breast, making sure her nipple just peaks out between her fingers. Fucking sexy.

"You're a dirty boy, Mr. Grey." She breathes while moving her hand a little, touching herself through the lace material.

"You like it dirty." I mumble, trying to concentrate on making the perfect shot.

Just when I have taken a few shots, she yanks the phone out of my hand and turns me over so I'm lying on my back on the bed. She is sitting next to me on her knees, leaning over me so her lips touch mine.

"I like it dirty with you." She says before pecking my lips, her hand with her ring on it moving over my chest, down to my belly until she reaches my boxers.

She moves her hand into them and grabs my dick, stroking me just how I like it. She then throws my phone on my chest with her other hand.

"I want you to take a picture of this." She tells me before pulling my boxers down with both hands. When I'm lying naked on the bed, she resumes her strokes on my dick, turning her hand so that I have the perfect view of the ring on her finger.

"Christ, so fucking good." I moan while taking a few snaps of her hand stroking my dick, the ring shining in the dim lights that are lighting the room.

"My hand looks so small like this." She mumbles, looking at her hand on my dick in awe. I don't respond, I'm busy making sure this site will be captured forever. Her hand on me, claiming me as hers while wearing my ring. This does things to me.

"I can feel you're getting even harder and bigger." She moans, moving her thumb over the tip. "It's so sexy."

"Keep talking like that and I'll explode." I mumble, taking one last picture.

When I'm done, Ana grabs the phone from my hand and throws it on the floor.

"Now, please use that hard, big thing and have your way with me." She says before kissing me again.

I respond with enthusiasm, turning us over so I'm laying on top of her once again. I make my way down her body, peeling off the lingerie as I go. When I got her completely naked under me, I spread her legs wide and get in between them, licking and sucking on her pussy like I'm a starved man.

"How are you so good at this?" She pants, grabbing my hair and pushing me further into her pussy. She really doesn't want an answer to that question.

I've never really had a problem with giving oral pleasure. But I was never jumping to do it either. With Ana though, it is a whole different experience. If she'd let me, I'd be in between her legs all day and night. Her taste is amazing. She moves her hips in my face like she is fucking me, completely unaware of how sexy she looks while doing so. I just have to keep looking at her, keep listening to the sound she makes. My dick is throbbing so bad, I really need some relief soon.

"God Christian, so close. Lick me, please. I love the feeling of your beard on my pussy. Please, don't stop." She moans and even though I really want to make her come like this, I want to feel her come around me even more. So I do stop, kissing her pussy one more time before moving up to meet her eyes again.

"So mean." She growls.

"I'll make it up to you, promise. I want to feel you when you come." I tell her before kissing her lips and then pushing my dick into her tight, warm pussy.

Fucking amazing.

"You feel so good, Ana." I whisper, my whole body covering hers. My arms are over her head, her hands around my neck, nose to nose. It is so intimate. I slowly push in and out of her, making sure to hit the right spot every time I pull back.

"God damn, baby. You're so tight and wet. I need this for the rest of my life. I love you so fucking much." I tell her.

"You have me for the rest of your life, Christian." She whispers. I can tell by the way she breathes that she's close.

"You're going to come for me? I need you to come with me, baby. I want to feel you squeeze me while I shoot my load in you." I growl, feeling the huge need to mark her as mine even more.

My trusts get a little faster, using a little more force because I know we both just need that extra push. Ana's moans are getting louder and her back is starting to arch, telling me she is on the edge of coming.

It really amazes me how good I have gotten to know her body in this short amount of time. I can tell by little things what she is feeling. What she needs or if she is close. I honestly understand now why sex is so much better with someone you love. It's because you know exactly what the other person needs. It's not just about getting off. It is about that connection you share. That bond you only have when you are with that person.

I feel her nails drag over my back, no doubt leaving a red trail as she goes. It's something that feels so good, I instantly feel my balls tighten and I know I'm going to come.

The moment I do, I feel her come as well. Her nails dig in my shoulders while her whole body shakes, her heels pushing my ass so I slide in even deeper. She bites on my neck, making my orgasm even more intense. She is giving me the perfect balance between pleasure and pain. She is a Goddess.

When we both come back to earth, I pull back to look at her. She is already looking at me, a lazy smile forms her lips. She licks her lips and moves her hands through my beard.

"I'm definitely enjoying the outcome of all those years of practice." She giggles.

I chuckle and carefully pull myself out of her. Then I lay down next to her and pull her in my arms. We lay like that in silence. After a while, she is the one that speaks first.

"You really want to marry me?" She whispers in wonder, but I also hear a little uncertainty.

"Are you serious?" I look at her in disbelief. Her eyes tell me she really wants an answer to that question. "Yes, Ana. I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life. You are it for me. I'll never need anything else as long as you are with me. I didn't get down on one knee for fun. I mean it, I want you to be my wife."

"Okay." She says quietly. She is blushing and looking down at her hand, inspecting the ring again.

"It looks so perfect on you. Like it was made for you." I tell her, also looking at her hand. I can't wait to wave that hand around, showing every fucker that's checking her out that she is wearing it, that she said yes. That she belongs to me.

"It is perfect. And exactly my style. I love it, thank you." She says before kissing my cheek.

She keeps looking at the ring, but I can tell she is thinking about something else. She is biting her lip and sometimes she steals a glance at me, to see if I'm looking at her. She really needs to learn that she can tell me anything.

"What is it, Ana?"

"Won't people think this is going too fast?" She asks me quietly.

"I don't know, but I honestly don't care. This decision only involves two people Ana, you and me. And if we are sure that this is what we want, that this is what makes us happy, then I don't give a flying fuck about what everybody else thinks. I love you and you love me. We are happy together. That's all that's important to me." I tell her.

"I know someone that really would like to have a say in this." She giggles and raises her eyebrow.

"Who?" I look at her, puzzled.

"My Dad. I'm his only daughter. He definitely wants to give his opinion on this one." She tells me.

"Baby, you really think I would ask you this question without talking to Ray first? Come on, I had to ask the permission of the man that raised you. Who else will give you away on our day? I asked him if I could marry you that night when we had a beer and you had a bath. He told me I had to prove myself. After I had my way with José and Jack, he gave me his blessing." I smirk, watching her eyes widen.

"Are you serious? Ray said you could marry me?" She asks, considering her widened eyes and surprised look she didn't expect that.

"Are you really that surprised? I am a good catch." I chuckle, earning a slap on my chest.

"Shut up. I just thought he might think this is too soon." She giggles, now sliding her hand up and down my chest, soothing the place she slapped seconds ago.

"He said that when I asked him. And I told him that I didn't see anyone by my side but you. I told him I would prove to him that you are it for me and trust me, I was prepared for it to take months, maybe even a year. But then José fucked up. I never thought that moment would come so soon, but that's when I proved my love for you. Your father saw that I was willing to do anything for you. You could say José made it possible for me to marry you this year. If he didn't screw up, I wouldn't have been able to prove myself." I chuckle before I continue. "I would do anything for you, Ana. I would literally go above and beyond to make you feel safe, happy and loved, and I will do that until the day I die." I tell her, pulling her to me a little more to make sure she feels everything I tell her as well.

"I know. I feel safe and loved. And at this moment I'm completely happy." She smiles and kisses my chest a few times.

"When do you want to get married?" I ask her after a few moments.

I really hope she doesn't want to wait too long. I can hardly wait to make her my wife. Now that she said yes, I really want to drag her Vegas and make it official right now. But I know that it is probably not what Ana wants, so I just hope she is as impatient as me.

"I've never really thought about getting married in this detail, but I know I don't want a long engagement. I mean, I told you I will marry you because I'm ready to get married to you. I don't see the point in waiting for two years." She tells me, making me do a fist pump in my head.

Fuck yes, baby. Exactly my thought.

"How about December? We can have a winter wedding. We have plenty of time to plan the wedding in four months. I really don't want a big wedding anyway. I just want family and friends, a nice meal and I want to dance until I can't stand on my feet anymore. I really don't care about the place, as long as we can decorate it a little with flowers and balloons in our colors. Oh, and by that time Lauren will be a mommy, and she'll be able to wear a nice dress. Of course, I want her and Kim and Kate as my bridesmaids. But Lauren will never forgive me if we get married while she is heavily pregnant. And can you imagine a little baby at our wedding? That would be so precious." She sighs dreamily.

I love this. She is so excited about our wedding. She keeps rambling about what she wants and doesn't want. I think she secretly knows exactly what kind of wedding she dreamed of when she was a little girl. And I'm determined to give her precisely what she wants. She deserves everything she's been dreaming of.

"December it is. What day? I think we need to do it early December because then the Holidays won't be so close." I tell her.

"Yeah, good thinking. December 6? That is a nice date. 12-06-2018. If you put 12 and 6 together you'll get 18. That's easy for you to remember as well." She giggles and looks up at me.

I kiss her forehead and nod my head. "It's a date. But baby, I will never forget our wedding date. I will celebrate it every year by spoiling you and making sure you feel even more loved than the year before. I promise."

"Let's plan the actual wedding before we start planning anniversaries." She chuckles.

The rest of the night continues just like this. Ana lying in my arms, talking about what we want on our big day. I have no idea how long we talk, but eventually, Ana falls asleep. Her head on my chest, her breathing tickling my skin. And I can't help but smile knowing that this is how I will fall asleep for the rest of my life.

I'm a lucky son of a bitch.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Had to be a little quick, so I'm sure I missed a few mistakes. Sorry for that. This is a long one, but I just couldn't stop writing. A little warning: Heavy smut ahead! Have fun and Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 49: Oh My God.

After the most amazing weekend, it's now time to get back to work. The lovesick part of me would have loved to stay on The Grace with Christian forever, but the rational part of me knows it is time to get back into normal life. And since there isn't any threat anymore, my life is really completely normal again.

Except for the fact that I'm engaged, of course. And living in a penthouse with my billionaire boyfriend, excuse me, fiancé. I have to say, I still can't fully believe it. Once in a while, I just have to look at my hand to make sure it wasn't all a big dream. I asked Christian if he wanted to keep our engagement between us for a while, but he didn't feel anything for it. He wants the world to know, just like me.

We called Christian's parents yesterday, just like we called Ray, Elliot, and Mia. They were all very happy and excited. Mia already asked if she could help planning the wedding, which we immediately agreed to. According to Christian, Mia is a great planner. And she can advise us in the choices for dinner.

I haven't told Kim and Kate yet. I want to tell them in person, which I plan on doing tonight. I did tell Lauren because she is having the gender reveal party tonight. I didn't want to steal her spotlight, so I asked her if I could wear my engagement ring. She was very happy for me and immediately told me she would share the attention with me. I'm really curious about the sex of their baby. We all have written down what we thought the baby's sex would be. I'm rooting for a girl, but almost everybody else says it's a boy.

Right now, Christian and I are driving to GP. He and Ross planned a meeting with the whole staff to talk about what happened last Thursday. Christian said he owed them an explanation as well, and he wants to make sure nobody runs off to tell the police. Although I have no idea how he is going to make sure nobody will talk, he told me he has it under control. So, I will just listen to what the big CEO and his COO have to say like everybody else.

When we arrive at GP, I hardly recognize the place. It is so modern, yet still very cozy and warm. It is an open floor plan, with glass in black frames that figure as walls. It makes it so bright and big. All the furniture is new as well. The theme is still brown but mixed with grey, black and white. It's really an office that fits the people that work here now. I love it.

I turn and search for Christian, who I see is now talking with Ross and Jerry. He sees me looking at him and gives me a wink. But before I can respond I'm distracted by two arms that move around my neck. After a moment I realize it's Hannah.

"God Ana, are you okay? What the hell happened?" She asks, looking very relieved and curious at the same time.

"I'm okay, relax. It's a long story. But Miss Bailey and Mr. Grey will explain everything in a moment." I tell her, trying to be as professional as I can in this situation. I also have no idea what Christian will tell them, so I just say nothing in case I happen to tell her to much and the stories don't match.

Hannah nods her head and then leans a little closer. "Mr. Grey huh? Don't you mean your fiancé?" She smirks and nods to my hand. I think she sees my eyes widen because she immediately reassures me she won't tell anyone. I roll my eyes at that, she doesn't have to tell. People really have to be blind not to notice the ring on my finger.

"Can everybody please come to the meeting room to the right? We would like to start." Ross tells everybody who is standing in the main space.

We all move to the new meeting room, also completely surrounded by glass walls. On the table is standing coffee and tea, and to my surprise, I see both John and Mike sitting in front of the room. They both nod to greet me when they see me, but they try not to be noticed.

When everybody has grabbed his drink and is sitting on their places, Ross starts talking.

"First, thank you all for joining us today in Grey Publishing's brand new office. We thought it would be good to have a fresh interior to match the fresh ideas and mindset of GP. We also wanted to thank you all for the great effort you all put into your work every day. We know how important a clean, warm and safe work surroundings are, and we hope this will help with that." Ross tells us, looking confident yet very accommodating.

"Safety. It is what each of you can expect when working at GP. We want our employees to feel safe and comfortable while doing their job. Unfortunately, last Thursday something happened that we didn't anticipate on, and for that, we owe you all an explanation." Ross says before nodding to Christian to take over.

"Thanks, Miss Bailey." Christian says while standing in front of us like true CEO. He looks very much in control. I've never seen him in action before, but I can instantly tell I will like what I'm about to see. A lot. I see Christian glance around the room and when his eyes caught mine, he stops for a moment. Just a few seconds so nobody notices but me.

"First of all, I want to apologize. I want to apologize for not being able to keep this place a safe place. What happened should have never happened. I can only guarantee something like that will ever happen again. We made sure this place is now properly secured, so nobody that doesn't belong here will be able to enter without notice. I hope that will make all of you comfortable enough to resume your work here at GP." He tells us, obviously meaning what he says. He really hated that this had to happen to his employees.

"I understand how terrified you all have been. And even though I hope the last few days offered all of you some peace and time to process everything, I know you all must have a lot of questions. So, I'm here to tell you what happened."

"Last Thursday was the confrontation that my team and I were trying to avoid. The man that came into the office, was José Rodriquez. He had been stalking Miss Steele for years and was now taking his stalking actions to the next level. He operated with a friend, Jack Hyde. They had made a plan to get to Ana, and unfortunately, he succeeded." He tells us, I listening to him in awe, just like everybody else. He sure knows how to speak to a crowd.

"As you all know, Sawyer, Ana's CPO, was shot in his leg. I can tell you that he has had surgery which was successful and that he will recover completely. Secondly, nobody else got seriously injured. After you all were lead out of the building, my team, in cooperation with the police, made sure José Rodriquez and Jack Hyde are not able to hurt anybody ever again. Due to the investigation, I am not able to go into detail, but trust me when I say they will be punished."

"I understand that this had an impact on each and every one of you, and I take that very seriously. As does the police. With us today is officer Mike Hobbs. He is one of the officers leading the investigation. He would like to speak to all of you, to see if you can tell him more about what happened. He will be at your service today, so please feel free to talk to him." Christian says while looking around the room, silently telling everybody to talk to Mike.

"I also understand that you all were very terrified and maybe still are. Something like this makes a big impression on everybody. Therefore, I invited Dr. John Flynn. Dr. Flynn is a psychologist, who GEH hired to help you with processing what happened. He is here to talk to you, if needed make an appointment, so we can all leave what happened behind us in a healthy way. Of course, this will be without costs, it is my way of apologizing once again."

I'm completely overwhelmed. He thought this all through. He knows exactly what to do, what his employees need to be able to work happy and be save again. He is taking responsibility as CEO of this company. And I'm utterly and completely in awe of him.

"Unfortunately I can't make you forget what happened. But I truly hope that you will be able to give what happened a place and work at GP as you did before. We only own GP for a few weeks, but what I have seen from all of you impressed me and Miss Bailey. We are happy that a great, steady team like this is a part of GEH. You care about each other and about the work you deliver. We consider this team a great addition to Grey Enterprises Holdings and we hope you keep up the good work. Thank you all for listening, and please talk to the professionals. It will help you." Christian says before receiving a huge applause from the team.

He motions for them to stop clapping, telling them they deserve applause, before walking to Mike and John to shake their hands.

Ten minutes pass in which people come to me to ask me if everything is okay. We talk a little about what happened and to my surprise almost everyone talks to Mike and John. This was very much needed and I truly think Christian managed to get back the spirit by doing this.

When I talked to everybody, I search for Christian. After a few moments, I see him standing with Ross and Jerry at the reception. I walk over to them and wait a few feet away from them so I don't disturb their conversation. Immediately Christian noticed me and nods for me to come to him. The moment I'm standing next to him he puts his arm around my waist, pulling me against his side.

"Ana, I'm so glad you are safe and sound and ready to work again. I would completely understand it if you need a few more days to get it all together." Jerry tells me while offering me his hand.

"I'm fine, thanks to Christian and his team. Working will do me good, I promise. But thank you for the offer." I smile, shaking his hand.

"Great, now if you'll excuse me, I like to talk to the officer as well." Jerry says before leaving us.

"So Christian, are you going to introduce me to your women?" Ross smirks, looking at us.

"You've met Ana, Ross. But fine, Anastasia, this is Ross, my COO. Ross, this is Ana, my fiancé." He tells her, making me blush and Ross gasp at the same time.

"Oh hell yes. I knew it wouldn't take long, you walk around like a lovesick puppy since you met her. Congratulations!" Ross says excitedly before giving me a hug. I'm a bit surprised by it but it also makes me laugh. She really cares about Christian, I can tell by her reaction.

"It really wasn't that bad." Christian mumbles before being pulled into a hug as well, making him chuckle.

"It was and you know it. But that is all understandable, it happens when you meet the love of your life." She winks before she continues. "I hate to break you two apart, but we really need to get going soon. We are meeting the Koreans in thirty minutes."

Christian nods his head and then we watch Ross walk to the exit.

"You ready to get back to it, Miss Steele?" He whispers while pulling me into his arms.

"I am. You were very impressive just now, Mr. Grey. It kind of turned me on seeing you in full CEO mode." I whisper back before bumping his nose with mine.

"Really? Kind of, Miss Steele? I'll make sure to make you fully turned on tonight then." He smirks, pecking me on my lips.

"You should do that." I giggle and then let go of him.

"Have a good day, baby. I'll pick you up when you're ready, text me." He says, before kissing me one more time and then walking through the doors, disappearing out of view.

Can it be five already?

* * *

The day flew by, work was so chaotic, but also very satisfying. I absolutely love it. I'm so happy to be back at work, with my colleagues. The atmosphere seems to be great and everybody does their job almost more determined than before everything happened. It is great.

It is now 6:30 and we are driving to Mike and Lauren's place for the gender reveal. I'm actually a little bit nervous. I'm just so curious what they're having. And I'm really excited to see the girls again, all of them. It's been too long since I've seen Kate and I'm so happy that she and Kim talked everything out.

I've been meaning to ask Christian something, and I really want to do it before I see Mike in a few moments.

"How did you get Mike and John to do that at GP?" I ask Christian.

"I simply asked them. I think Mike can put two and two together and can guess what happened to José and Jack. John is my friend, and he would help me out anyway, he doesn't ask questions. He simply listens. That's really the way our friendship is. We help each other out, no matter what happened." He tells me, completely sure of what he says.

"What happened to José and Jack? Where are they?" I ask, unable not to. I just want to know, we are getting married. We shouldn't have secrets for each other.

Christian looks at me before running his hand through his hair. Then he takes a deep breath.

"After we made sure they were cleaned up and somewhat decent, a few men of Welch brought them to the border of Mexico. They forced them out of the States and made sure the customs would find forbidden substances in their bags. The smuggling policy in Mexico is zero tolerance. Because of the amount they carried, they will be facing a long time in jail, probably even life sentence. And trust me when I say jail in Mexico isn't pretty. Not to mention they have matching scars now, people will understand they belong together. That isn't an ideal situation for them either if you know what I mean. They will be puppets in there. Taylor keeps track of their prosecution and when there is news, we'll be the first to know."

I look at him with wide eyes. I feel like I'm in a movie. Is this really possible?

"What if they asked to be hand over to the States?" I ask.

"They won't agree. They got caught on Mexican ground. We thought this through, baby. They will never come near you again." Christian reassures me.

I nod my head and think about it. I almost feel sorry for them. Almost, but I know they deserve it.

I feel the car stop and when I look out the window, I see we have arrived at Mike and Lauren's house. Just before I want to get out of the car, I feel Christian pull my arm.

"Are you okay, baby?" He asks, looking at me. Searching my face for any sign that I'm not okay.

"I am. " I nod and smile because I am.

He kisses my lips and then gets out of the car. He meets me at my side before grabbing my hand and walking to the house, ringing the bell when we reach the front door. The moment the door opens I'm pulled into a hug.

"Jesus Ana, I'm so happy they got caught! You must be so relieved. Thank God nothing bad happened and those fuckers made a mistake." Lauren almost yells.

I have to make a quick switch in my head. I only told them they came to GP and that they got caught.

"I know. Me too. Everything is fine now." I tell her before pulling back to look at her.

She is wearing a cute green dress and she has a small noticeable bump now. It makes me look at her in endearment for a moment. She looks stunning. I place my hands on her belly and smile at her.

"Look at you, a little bump. You look so pretty." I tell her, feeling my eyes tear up a little.

"I know right. Mike is a super proud Daddy already." She smiles and I see her eyes are a little wet as well.

I walk past her to greet Mike, who is standing behind her. He greets me like he hasn't seen me since the dinner at Christian's place, which tells me he didn't tell Lauren he was at the penthouse and at GP. A part of me feels bad for the fact that he has to lie to Lauren for us. But his look tells me it's okay.

When we both greeted Lauren and Mike, Christian and I walk through the hall into the living room, where Kim and Kate also jump on me the moment they see me. God, these girls really love me too much.

After they made sure I am safe and okay, me and Christian greet the rest of the room. Lauren and Mike's parents and some of Mike's friends and their wives.

When we join Kim and Kate again, Kate suddenly lets out a scream. I jump and look at her with wide eyes, worried something is wrong with her. Everybody else is looking at her in surprise as well.

"Holy fuck Steele. Is that what I think it is?!" She yells and jumps while grabbing my hand with the ring on it.

Kim starts screaming and jumping as well, making me blush and laugh at the same time. After a few seconds, Lauren joins us, also jumping up and down. Jesus, how I love these dorks.

"Tell me he went down on one knee?!" Kim asks while looking from Christian to me.

"He did." I giggle.

"Oh my God!" Kate yells and pulls me into a hug, Kim, and Lauren following her so we are in a group hug.

"I told you he'd put a ring on it soon." Lauren giggles and kisses my cheek before leaving the group so she can give Christian a hug.

Kim and Kate follow her while the other people in the room come over to congratulate us as well. When the chaos has winded down a bit, Kim speaks.

"You need to tell us everything. We need a girls night, pronto." She states, Kate and Lauren, supporting her idea with nodding their heads, are standing behind her.

"We will plan a date later. Right now I believe we have more important things at hand." I smile and nod to Lauren and Mike.

"We have. All the excitement, I need champagne." Kate says while clapping her hands and turning to face Lauren and Mike, who are standing in front of a big black balloon.

Christian pulls me against him so I'm standing with my back against his front.

"I can't tell you how good it feels to see you show off that ring." He whispers in my ear before placing a kiss on it.

I squeeze his hands that are meeting mine on my belly. He is so sweet.

"Everybody, welcome. We are very happy that you all could join us for this special moment." Mike says, holding Lauren in his arms, his hands on her bump. "I could talk to you for hours about this, but I know that we are all excited, so I keep it short. Lauren, I am so proud to call you my wife and so honored you picked me to be the father of your baby. I can't tell you how proud I am of you. You're getting more beautiful every day and I can't wait to explore this new adventure with you. I love you and our little bean with my whole heart."

Damn, my heart actually hurts now. That was some speech.

Lauren agrees because she is crying and kissing Mike like she is ready to drag him to the bedroom and thank him properly. A bit inappropriate, but hey, I totally get it.

"Let's see if our little bean is a he or a she." Mike says when he successfully peeled Lauren off of him.

He grabs the knife and then looks at Lau, who is grabbing the knife as well.

"Three, two, one!" We all count before both of them pop the balloon.

Right after the pop, pink confetti falls on Lau and Mike, like it's raining.

"It's a girl!" We all scream and clap, watching Lau and Mike hug and kiss each other. They look so happy, they will be the perfect family.

"Congrats Auntie Ana." Christian whispers in my ear.

I turn around and smile up at him before kissing him. And for a second I see a flash of Christian and me, standing under a balloon, just like Mike and Lau did moments ago. I know we will wait for that for a while, but the thought makes me so happy.

I really can't wait for our future.

* * *

The moment we walk out the elevator is the moment I excuse myself and get to the bedroom. I told Christian to come find me in ten minutes. I need some preparations done, so he will know exactly what I want.

Ever since this morning, since Christian promised me to 'fully turn me on' later, I've been thinking about him. I want him. And the whole CEO attitude turned me on even more. I want him like that. In his suit, bossy and completely in control. But I am very nervous as to how I get it. So, I'm going to try and tell him what I want, without actually saying it out loud.

When I arrive at the bedroom, I strip out of my clothes and get into the closet. I open the drawer and pull out a soft pink lingerie set. It's very sweet. The thong and bra are from a silky material and are very decent yet sexy. I'm hoping it will show Christian I'm a little green as to what I want him to do to me.

Christian didn't change out of his suit after work, he only got rid of his tie, lost the jacket, opened the top buttons of his dress shirt and rolled up the sleeves. Which is absolutely perfect. When I'm wearing the lingerie, I open one of Christian's drawers and grab out a grey, silk tie.

When I get back into the bedroom, I light a few candles I placed here the moment I told him I would move in with him and then get onto the bed. I try my best to look sexy, but it really feels unnatural. I end up just sitting at the top of the bed, with my back against the headboard and the tie in my hands on top of my lap.

It seems to take forever for Christian to come through the door. My heart is almost beating out of my chest. Finally, after I almost broke my lip because I bite it so hard, the door opens.

The moment he sees me sitting on the bed, he stops walking. His eyes go from my eyes to my body, to the tie I'm holding in my hands. The moment he sees it, his eyes get darker. He licks his lips before slowly walking to the edge of the bed.

"You look mighty fine, Miss Steele." He mumbles, never looking away from my body. I think he is looking at my boobs.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey." I smile my sweetest smile at him.

"What have you got there?" He asks, nodding to the tie in my hands.

"Your tie." I smirk, showing him the grey tie.

"You want me to wear it?" He asks, a smile on his face as well. I think he knows I don't want that, but he is teasing me.

"No, I think you look decently enough. That tie is for me." I tell him, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Really? You want to wear it? I have to say, you look decent enough for me as well." He smirks while getting on the bed on his knees.

When he is sitting next to me, he looks at me expectantly. He wants me to tell him what I want. I just know it. I hope I can tell him without burning my face. I swear my cheeks are so red they feel like they're on fire.

"I want you to tie me up and have your way with me. I want you to be in control. I want you to be bossy like you were this morning." I tell him, surprising myself by how steady I sound.

"Fuck baby." He groans. "Ask me."

I look at him and for a moment I think he is kidding. But he means it. His eyes are almost black, his breathing is heavy and he looks at me with his eyebrow raised. He really wants me to ask him.

I take a deep breath and then do as I'm told.

"Will you tie me up and have your way with me? Please?" I ask him, the moment I do he closes his eyes, almost like he is relieved. Like he was waiting for this his whole life. It looks sexy.

"My pleasure, baby." He says before grabbing the tie out of my hands. "Lay on your back."

I do as he says, my head hitting the pillow a second later.

"You look very pretty in pink, Ana. Did you wear this for me?" He asks while moving his hand over my belly, tickling my skin.

"I did." I tell him. I don't recognize my own voice. I sound like a call girl. All out of breath and almost moaning while he hasn't even done anything yet.

"I appreciate it, but I'm taking it off." He says before removing my bra and thong at a rapid pace.

When he is done, he looks at me for a moment before he moves off the bed and goes into the closet. I'm about to ask him what he is doing before he returns already. Holding two ties in his hand instead of one.

"I need two for what I have planned." He explains before getting onto the bed again. "Hands above your head."

I immediately do as I'm told, excited and nervous at the same time. I am so curious as to what he is going to do.

He lays one of the ties on the bed and then moves up to he can reach my hands. He ties them together with the tie I gave him. Not too tight, but tight enough for me not to be able to separate them.

Then he moves down my body, his mouth inches from my skin, making sure I feel his breath. Goosebumps rise along his way. When he reaches my feet, he grabs the other tie and ties my ankles together as well. Then he sits up to have a good look at me.

"You look so good like this, bound and at my mercy. I love this view, baby." He tells me.

I can see in his eyes that he means it. They are dark and daring. Like he wants me to respond. I don't do it, because I'm too busy with taking him in. He looks huge, still wearing his clothes.

He straddles my shins and moves his face down, pushing his nose between my legs. I can hear him inhale my scent.

"You smell so fucking good, baby." he says before kissing my pubic bone.

"If you want me to stop, just say it and I will." He tells me before putting his tongue on me.

He begins at my bellybutton, trailing a line down to where my pubic hair starts. He nips at the hairs, making me moan in anticipation.

"Easy, baby. We'll get there." He smirks against my skin before licking the landing strip a few times.

Then I feel his tongue at the top of my slit. He pushes his tongue through my lips so it touches my clit. I move my hands down, trying to reach his hair, but the moment I do he pulls back and grabs my hands.

"Keep them above your head. If you move, I stop." He tells me, putting my arms above my head again.

After that, he starts again, trailing his tongue from my bellybutton to my slit. I try my best not to move my hands. I jump a little when his tongue makes contact with my clit again. The strokes are light, to light. I need more pressure, but his licks stay shallow. I try to move my hips up, but because he is sitting on my legs I can hardly move.

"Patience Ana." He mumbled against me, continuing his torture. I love it and hate it at the same time.

After a few minutes of teasing me, my body is shaking and I'm panting heavily. The feeling is so intense, yet not nearly enough to get me there. The suspense is almost getting too much. Almost, because I truly love it as well.

"I need a better taste." Christian groans before getting of off my legs and turning me on my belly.

"Ass in the air baby." I hear him say before he pulls my hips up so I'm on my knees on the bed, my head still on the pillow with my arms stretched out.

I feel very exposed like this because I think his face is inches of my pussy. My thoughts are confirmed when I feel his tongue lick my slit, from my clit all the way up to my butt. Holy fuck.

It feels so wrong but so good at the same time. I bury my head in the pillow, making sure he doesn't see my face, which I'm sure is the color of a tomato right now. It's like he can hear my thoughts because not even a second later he speaks.

"Don't hide, baby. Just feel, I know you love it. And I do too. Your taste is my addiction." She says before repeating the action, making me moan.

He keeps licking me, from front to back. Making me shiver and moan harder each time he does it. I try to concentrate on my body, try to stop the shaking. But there is no use. His tongue is now concentrating on my clit and I can't help but moan harder.

"Yes, like that. Don't stop." I pant.

A hard slap hits my right ass cheek making me jump. He never stops his assault on my clit, which makes the burn on my cheek even more intense. I want to come. I need to come. I'm so close.

I think he noticed it, because he moves his tongue up to my butt again, making me groan in frustration. I feel him chuckle against me.

"Patience, sweets." He mumbles before getting his attention on my hole.

He licks me there, and it feels so sexy and good, I swear I can feel myself dripping. How the hell does this feel so good? It confuses me and turns me on and I have no idea what to do with all the feelings. I just moan and pant. My body shaking. I want him to stop and I want him to never stop.

After a few minutes, he pulls back, again when I'm at the brink of coming. This is frustrating as fuck.

"Please let me come." I moan, my hair sticking to my head while I try to look at him.

"You ready to come, baby? How do you want to come? Do you want me to lick that tight little hole, or do you want me to lick your pussy? Or I can fuck you?" He asks, his breathing also heavy.

I really can't think about his questions. I can't give him an answer. I just want to come. So I just let him decide.

"I don't care. Just let me come." I moan.

"As you wish." He mumbles before he pushes his dick into my pussy.

He gives me no time to adjust, he just starts a punishing pace, thrusting into me hard. And I love it. In seconds I feel my orgasm building. His fingers are digging in my hips, I'm sure I will be able to see the evidence of it tomorrow. But I don't care. I love this.

"Come on, Ana. Let go." Christian orders while slapping my ass again, and to my surprise, I come.

My orgasm hits me out of nowhere, tears in my eyes while I scream. It feels so intense, my whole body is shaking. I can't feel my arms anymore and in no time my whole body turns into jelly. I can hear Christian come before I close my eyes and just let everything go black for a moment.

When I open my eyes again, my arms and legs are not tied up anymore and I'm lying in Christian's arms. He is still wearing his clothes. I look into his eyes and see he has a small, adoring smile on his lips.

"Hi." He mumbles before kissing my forehead.

"Hi."

"How was that?" He smirks and looks at me, he is dying to know what I thought of what he did. I can tell.

"Fucking amazing. I love you so much." Is all I can say before kissing him so hard, I hope he will feel how fucking amazing it really was.

 **A/N: So, in need a cold shower? I just want to tell you that I watch Locked up Abroad a lot and I'm not really sure is everything is completely accurate, but it's fiction and in my mind it seemed fitting. xxx**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Chapter 50: Perfect happiness.

After a very busy, yet satisfying week at work, I'm very happy that it is Friday afternoon. It is 5:15 and I'm just arriving home with Christian. Gail is standing in the kitchen, making something that smells delicious. I think it is pasta.

Home. I still think it is a little weird to call this place my home. This week I brought all my clothes to the penthouse, as well as some other stuff that I don't want to miss. The furniture and bed can stay at the house. Maybe I'll find a buyer that is interested in the furniture as well. As for now, I'm not rushing on selling my house. I think I need a little more time to say goodbye to it. It is the first home that was truly of my own.

Christian is walking to the kitchen and I walk to the bedroom to get into my comfy clothes. When I come back, Christian already poured me a glass of wine. Tonight the girls, Mike and Elliot are coming over. I'm so excited to tell them about the proposal.

The girls are coming to chat up and Mike and Elliot come over to keep Christian company. I'm really happy Christian and Mike are getting along. They seem to have a lot in common and Christian is very thankful that Mike helped him out at GP.

We take a seat at the breakfast bar and Gail gives us a plate of pasta before she moves out of the kitchen. I immediately dig in, I'm always starving when I get back from work.

"I love it that you love to eat." Christian chuckles next to me, looking at me while I stuff the pasta in my mouth.

He can be so weird. He loves it that I love to eat. I don't get it. Didn't the girls he was with eat?

"Why?" I ask him after I swallowed the bite I took.

"Because I do. I like it that you eat everything. That I can take you out without you ordering a salad every time. That you're not one of those fit girls that only eats super foods." He smirks.

"I eat a salad sometimes. And I'd like to think I'm kind of fit. I used to work out three times a week. But since I've been living here, it kind of slipped." I tell him.

"I know. My schedule is also a little different since I've got you here with me. I used to train every morning before work, but now I can't seem to leave the bed. It must have something to do with that perfect, warm, naked body that is laying beside me every morning." He winks.

"We can work out together. Let's do that. Three times a week." I tell him excitedly.

"We can do that. We'll start on Monday. And I know a good daily workout, I guarantee you'll have fun doing it." He wiggles his eyebrows while moving his hand up my thigh.

"Funny, I think I was thinking about the same workout." I smile.

"Great minds think alike." He whispers to me while leaning towards me to kiss me.

Just as our lips almost touch, my phone goes off, making Christian sign in frustration.

"Hold that thought." I say, giving him a quick peck on his lips before answering my phone. On the caller ID I see it's Kate.

"Hi Kate, to what do I owe the pleasure? Don't tell me your canceling for tonight." I tell her.

"I'm definitely not canceling. I have missed you girls too much. I just wanted to ask if you want to go out after. I just talked to Kim and she is game." Kate says excitedly.

"I'll talk to Christian. I'll let you know when you're here okay?" I tell her, finding it a bit weird that she is calling me for this.

"I kind of want to know now." She says.

"Why?" I ask her, confused now.

"Because I'm talking to Dean and he asked me if we can meet and I need to answer him now. If you and Christian are joining us I will tell him that. I really want to meet him, but I don't want to go alone because then he'll think I'm already giving in. He needs to step up his game to get me. I kind of want to show him I'm capable of having fun without him, that I don't think about him constantly. Kim knows about this too, don't worry." She explains, sounding very sure.

To be honest, to me it just sounds like a waste of time. We all know where Kate is going to end up. Maybe not tonight, but I'll give it a week. To my surprise, I also am not as excited to go out as I always was. I was actually looking forward to girls night on the couch with some wine. And after I want to snuggle against my man and watch a movie before spending the remains of the night in between the sheets.

"One sec." I tell Kate and mute my phone before looking at Christian. "Kate and Kim want to go out tonight. Are we joining them?"

"Do you want to go? Or do you need me to say no? You don't look very excited about it." He says, reading my thoughts exactly.

"I wouldn't mind having our own little party when everybody left. I was looking forward to spending time with you alone, just hanging on the couch?"

"Then tell her that, baby. If you ask me I definitely choose a night with you over going out." He smiles and nods his head to the phone, pushing me to give her our answer.

"Kate, Christian and I pass this time." I tell her, smiling back at Christian who looks very pleased.

"You two are already like a married couple already, which is totally cute. It suits you, Steele. I'll see you in an hour." She giggles before saying goodbye.

The moment I end the call, Christian kisses my lips.

"We have an hour, Mr. Grey, you think that's enough time for a workout?"

"Definitely Miss Steele. Start stretching. I won't go easy on you." He smirks and pinches my side.

"You better not go easy on me." I counter and then walk to the bedroom, feeling him follow me immediately.

"Let's get you covered in sweat." I hear him mumble, making me chuckle.

Oh, let's do that Mr. Grey.

* * *

After a very, very intense workout Christian and I had a shower. Just when we were ready, Elliot was the first to arrive, followed by Mike and Lauren.

We are all sitting in the living room. Lauren and I are waiting for Kate and Kim to arrive, the guys are already in deep conversation about sports.

''I can't believe you're having a little girl, Lau. Are you excited?'' I ask her.

At the party last Monday I didn't really had a chance to talk to her about it. Everybody was so excited and wanted to have her attention, that I thought it would be better to talk to her about is when everything had settled down a bit.

''So excited. I mean, to us it didn't really matter if it was a boy or a girl, but now that we know it's a girl, it just all makes sense. I know it sounds weird, but it is like it is the perfect fit. I don't know, it makes it more real now. Especially because I'm getting a little bump and sometimes I think I feel her. It are little movements that I never felt before, but I really think it is the baby. It feels so special, like she is saying hello.'' Lauren beams.

'''That's so great, Lau! You have to let me feel when the kicks are strong enough. She needs to get to know her favorite Auntie!'' I giggle.

''I will. Any plans on making a little niece of nephew any time soon?'' She whispers while giggling, nodding her head to Christian who is still very busy talking with Mike and Elliot.

I look at Christian for a moment. I know he made some jokes about babies. And he told me he wants me to be the Mother of his children. But we haven't told about it seriously. I think Christian and I will definitely have children together, but I'm not ready for babies yet. I want to have Christian for my own a little longer.

''No plans yet. We first have a wedding to plan. And I think we need to practice with yours a little before we are getting one for ourselves.'' I tell her.

''Good to know you want to babysit, I will definitely hold you to that promise.'' She winks.

Right after she says it, a lot of giggles come from the elevator. When I look up I see Kate and Kim come walking in, and they are almost on the floor from laughing. I stand and walk to them. They're laughing makes me laugh as well, even though I have no idea what's so funny.

''Hi dorks, what's so funny?'' I giggle while greeting both of them. Lauren followed me and is standing next to me with a curious look on her face as well.

''There was this guy, he was actually really cute, and he needed to go to the seventh floor and he was flirting with Kim very obviously. When Kim said that she only was interested in girls, he turned to me and told me that we could take care of Kim together.'' Kate tells us, tears streaming down her face.

Kim continues because Kate isn't able to talk at the moment. ''And then Kate thought it was funny to say she was up for that, in a joking way of course. Only the poor guy thought she really meant it. His face lit up like he had won the lottery and almost jumped on her to kiss her. I was just in time to stop him and tell him that Kate made a joke, Kate was just standing there in shock. He stood there for a second or two before leaving the elevator and mumbling that and I quote: 'Them gay whores don't know what they're missing'.'' Kim laughs. ''Oh God, I can't breathe.''

The two of them are trying to catch their breath while Lauren and I giggle along as well. These things can only happen to Kim and Kate. They have had such weird things with men. Kim always gets the attention of guys, more than Kate, Lau and me. And she has no idea how to handle attention from a guy. It always is hilarious. Usually Kate is the one that helps her out by pretending Kim is her girl.

''How is it that the only gay girl in our presence always gets the best looking guy's attention?'' Lauren chuckles, clearly thinking the same as me.

''I know right.'' Kim says while we walking to the sitting area, her voice now normal again. ''I wouldn't know what to do with the D.''

She says it and then looks to the couch where Christian, Mike and Elliot are sitting. Mike and Christian are smirking and Elliot looks at her like he wants to show her what she should do with the D. Kim is blushing, she obviously didn't see the guys sitting there.

''I can show you a few tricks.'' Elliot smirks, confirming my thoughts.

''Oh, he isn't lying Kim.'' Kate smirks while giving Elliot a high-five in greeting before kissing both Mike and Christian on the cheek.

I'm glad Kate and Elliot get along, even though they spent one drunk night together. They obviously don't hold any grudge to one another. They even look friends by they're greeting. I'm going to ask her about that later on.

''I doubt I'll like your tricks.'' Kim mumbles, still blushing.

I think what Elliot said does have a little effect on her, which is new. Kim never blushes when a guy says something grass to her, and trust me when I say she has heard a lot worse then what Elliot just said. Interesting. Very interesting.

When everybody greeted each other, the guys go to the media room. They are going to play Fortnite, which apparently is Elliot's game. I guess we are chilling in the leaving room then.

When I all got the girls something to drink, they immediately want to know about the proposal. I tell them exactly how Christian asked me to marry him. I still get goosebumps when I think about it, it was so romantic and so us.

''Jesus Steele, after all the fuckboys you finally got a good one.'' Kate dreamingly signs.

''I'll say. When is the big day?'' Kim asks.

''December 6. We will have a winter wedding. And by then you gave birth Lau, so then we have a tiny little girl as guest of honor. And I of course want the three of you as my bridesmaids.'' I tell them.

All three clap excitedly before pulling me into a hug. We talk a little about the wedding and Lauren also promises me a huge Bachelorette party, where she will have her revenge. I just hope they keep it reasonable, we didn't really went that over the top at Lauren's party. I'm hoping for the same.

''Can we have a status update on you and Dean?'' Lauren asks Kate after all the wedding talk.

Kate looks at Kim and then at Lauren and I.

''Right. So, Kim and I talked about everything. And we worked it out. I apologized and she forgave me and I am very happy because of that. As for Dean, I was pissed when I learned that he already cheated on Stacey once. It made me feel stupid and I felt so horrible for her. I am the reason she got hurt yet again, not to speak about their little girls. I knew it was very wrong of me, and I honestly wished I never fell in love with Dean.'' She tells us. I can instantly tell she really means it.

''So I called Stacey. I just had to apologize for the pain I cost her and her daughters. Surprisingly enough, the conversation was very nice. Stacey told me she appreciated my call, and that her marriage with Dean was more like a very good friendship. She told me exactly what Dean had told me hundreds of time, that they were together for the kids. She knew that it was only a matter of time before Dean or herself would fall in love with someone. The thing that hurt her was the fact that he did it behind her back. They agreed that they would keep talking to each other, and he broke that promise. At first she was mad because of that, but then she realized that the both Dean as her deserved a happy life. And that they could be good parents for the girls even if they weren't together. So they are now communicating and making sure the divorce goes smoothly.'' Kate smiles.

''She also told me that her reaction wasn't against me, and that she wants to talk to me properly when Dean and I decide that we want to be together. She is really convinced that he loves me for real, she said that Dean told her that. In the meantime Dean is really trying hard to show me how much he loves me. He isn't pushing me or bothering me, but he is sweet and really trying. Now that everything is good again between Kim and I, I think I want to give it a try. But I also enjoy his attempts to make it up to me, so I'm going to make him work for it a little longer. And I also want to take thing really slow. He has two daughters and they come first. When we are steady enough, we will tell them about me. But only when we are steady and when I know it will work out.'' Kate says determined.

It surprises me. She is so grown up about this. It really sounds like she knows how important it is to slowly inform the girls about this. And I'm so happy that she called Stacey to apologize. I still have my doubts about Dean and her as a couple, but at least she is not jumping on it. I hope it stays this way.

''Look who is all grown up now.'' Lauren giggles. ''I'm happy you two are back to normal again, girls night didn't feel the same without you Kate.''

''So true. I hated it that I couldn't talk to you. I missed this.'' Kim agrees.

Just when I want to agree as well, we hear a scream from the media room. It sounds like Mike and Lauren immediately jumps from the couch and runs to the noise, I think she is scared that something happened. We all are on her heels to see what is costing him to scream like that. When we arrive, we find him in front of the huge TV, on his knees with his hand in his hair. The controller of the Play station is laying on the floor next to him. He is cursing to the TV and Christian and Elliot are also cursing. They all look like they can't believe what happened.

''What the hell is wrong?'' Lauren yells.

''Babe, I'd almost won. I only had to kill one guy and I would have been the last one standing. For fuck sakes Lau, one fucker. Can you fucking believe that?'' He says, almost crying.

Lauren looks at him like he has lost his mind. Kim, Kate and I are almost crying as well, only from laughing.

''This is so not funny. It hurts like a bitch.'' Mike tells us, looking offended.

''He is not lying, This shit is fucked up. I mean, it is one thing to get killed when there are about forty guys left. But when your this close, it's just not fair.'' Christian says and Elliot is nodding his head to show he feels the pain as well.

''People, the Father of my child.'' Lauren says while shaking her head and nodding to Mike who is still sitting on the floor looking defeated.

''Oh come on Lau. Do you know this game? It is really fun. I play sometimes with Dean and I won twice.'' Kim casually mentions casually, costing all the men in the room to look at her like she just told the cure to cancer.

''Fuck me sideways. Get that ass over here and show us what you got.'' Elliot says while making room for Kim next to him on the couch.

Kim laugh and takes a seat, we follow her and all jump on the couch. Lauren takes a seat next to Mike on the floor, pulling him into her arms to soothe him. It makes me chuckle. I sit next to Christian and snuggle against him, his arm immediately goes around me.

Kim starts to play and even though I have no idea how this game works, I can see that she is really good at it. In her first try she is the last of twenty before the gets killed. An hour later we are all cheering for her, she is the last of four and I feel like I'm watching a scary movie. I don't want to look because I'm afraid she will die, but I also want to see if she makes it.

Everybody in the room is completely taken by the TV. Kim is very concentrated, her cheeks red in anticipation and her tongue is stuck in between her lips. Mike, Christian, Lauren and Kate are trying to give her advice, all yelling at the same time. It doesn't make any sense what they are trying to say. And then there is Elliot. He looks at Kim in awe, like he'd never seen a girl play a game before. It makes me smirk.

Ten minutes later she did it, Kim killed everybody and is getting a standing ovation from us. The guys go crazy, saying that she is one of the dudes now. ''Insanity, fucking hell.'' Elliot says before getting down on one knee in front of Kim.

''Marry me. Come on, marry me.'' He yells.

We all are laughing very hard, except for Kim. She had no idea how to respond, her cheeks are beet red. She just hits Elliot on the back of his head, telling him to shut up. I'm seeing something here. I look at Kate who is bumping her elbow against me and I instantly know she sees it too. Could it be? Our Kim, charmed by a man? She never had something with a guy. She says she has known she was gay her whole life. I'm so curious how this will play out.

The rest of the night we play Fortnite, talk and have the most fun you can have. Kate even cancelled on meeting Dean, so she and Kim didn't have to go out and could stay with us. It is 1:30 now and Lauren is asleep in the corner of the couch. Mike, Elliot and Christian are still playing and Kim, Kate and I are just huddled up together watching the TV.

Christian just told everybody they could crash here, so the guys decided to play another game. I look at Christian, a smile on my lips and feeling perfectly content right now. My fiancé is amazing. He is so relaxed around my friends, and I can tell they like him as well. I just know we are going to have so much more nights like this. Just chilling and having fun and talking about absolutely nothing important.

I look at Lau, who is out like a light. In a few months there will be a little girl as well. The thought makes me smile. I can't wait to cuddle with that little baby, while her Daddy plays Fortnite with Christian and her Mommy is catching up on some sleep.

''Are you happy?'' I hear Kate whisper in my ear, probably seeing the look on my face.

''So happy.'' I smile back before laying against her to watch the TV again.

Can my life get any more perfect?


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: From now on there will be little time jumps in this story! We are starting with Ana's Birthday. Let's see how Mr. Grey will surprise Ana shall we? Thank you all so much for your reviews! I love reading them. It is a great motivation and I love to read what you think will happen next. As always: See you tomorrow and Enjoy! xxx**

Chapter 51: A Grey Birthday.

I wake up as I feel little kisses on my neck that go down to my breasts, belly, and end at my pubic bone.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey." I tell him while pulling up the sheet to have a look at Christian.

He has nestled himself in between my legs, has a smile on his face and his hands are holding my hips. His hair is messy from sleep and he looks fucking sexy.

"Good morning, sweets. I was just about to kiss you Happy Birthday." He tells me before spreading my legs as wide as they go and attacking my clit.

His tongue is circling my bud lazily, making sure every nerve is woken. I let my head fall back and close my eyes. Christian giving oral is probably one of my favorite things. He is so good at it. And it makes me feel so loved. The way he licks, sucks, and sometimes bites. It is like he is making love to me with his mouth.

"Sooo good." I moan, sliding my hands in his hair and spreading my legs even wider to make sure he reaches every spot even better.

"Fuck Ana, I want you to drown me." He mumbles against me, his warm breath giving a new sensation to my wet skin.

Christian pushes two fingers inside me, curling them so they immediately hit the right spot. I had no idea I had a spot like that. Nobody has ever touched it. Yet Mr. Grey knew where to find it the first time he pushed his fingers inside me.

"God, like that. Just like that." I pant.

Christian's tongue picks up speed, I think he can hear that I am close. As always he knows exactly what to do to get me there. While his fingers are still stroking my insides, his other hand moves to my breast to pinch my nipple.

"Move your pussy in my face baby. Come on, take what you need." He tells me while his lips never leave my skin.

I do as he says, moving my hips to get that perfect stimulation. It takes just a few seconds and I come. I feel like I really almost drown him. Fucking hell.

Christian moves up my body and kisses my lips. The taste of myself on his lips is such a turn on, I'm immediately ready for him to make me come again.

"Happy Birthday, Ana. I'm so happy that I'm the first one to wish you a Happy Birthday." He tells me.

"I'm so happy too." I mumble, still trying to pull myself together.

I feel him move the tip of his dick against my pussy, wetting it with my arousal. I move my hips to get him where I need him, but he keeps teasing me by tapping my clit with his tip.

"You want it?" He asks, smirking.

"Yes." I tell him without missing a beat.

"Ask for it. Nicely." He tells me, now moving his tip up and down again.

"No." I tell him, now smirking myself. "I'm not asking for something you want just as much."

"Watch it, Miss Steele. It might be your Birthday, but I'm still in control." He tells me.

I look at him and see that he knows he is full of shit. It makes me laugh. I turn us around so that he is lying on the bed. Then I climb onto his hips, my back towards his face. I position myself before letting him fill me.

I start bouncing on him, my hands on his knees for support. I know how much Christian likes this position. He has the perfect view of my ass and his hands are free to touch. For me, it feels amazing as well. He is so deep inside me this way, when I bounce a little too hard it almost hurts.

"God damn, Ana. That ass. I love that ass. Come on, bounce on me." He grunts before both his hands hit my cheeks, no doubt leaving marks on both sides.

He soothes the spots with his hands before I feel one of his hands wander. His other hand moves to my back to push me forward a little before his thumb runs over my hole. I hiss at the contact and let out a moan.

Over the last few weeks, we started exploring anal play a little bit more. Christian is very patient with me and he never pushes me, but he is showing me some things. And I love it. I never thought it would turn me on, but it really adds that extra tingle to get me going even more.

I feel his thumb again, only now it seems like he had wet it because he pushes it inside of me with ease. It makes my movements go a little out of pace for a moment.

"Relax, baby. Breathe." Christian whispers, the hand on my back stroking me to get me to relax.

After I took a few breaths, I resume my pace, feeling myself come closer to my release.

"You should see what I'm seeing, Ana. You look sensational. My dick going in and out your wet, tight pussy. My thumb inside your little hole. Fuck, you're my little nymph. I love it." Christian moans.

As always, his talking does it. I just can't hold it any longer. I collapse on his legs, the force of my orgasm a little overwhelming.

"Don't stop, baby. Please don't stop moving now." Christian begs

I really try to keep moving, but I can't. The aftershocks are too strong. Christian senses this and moves his legs from under me so he can position himself behind me. Not a second later he is inside me again, thrusting into me with force.

"I going to come all over your ass, baby. It's my first present to you." He growls.

It sounds so grass and wrong, but I love it. I stick my ass out a little more and just let him chase his orgasm. I'm still very sensitive, and even though it hurts a little, I love the feeling even more.

"I'm coming, stick out that ass, Ana." Christian grunts before I feel warm spurts hitting my skin.

When he is done, Christian pulls out and uses his thumb to spread his come out before pushing in again.

"Next time I'll come in that ass. You're ready and I need it. Badly." He tells me before pulling his thumb back and lying next to me, pulling me on top of him.

"That was one hell of a present, Mr. Grey." I tell him, smiling up at him.

"I thought so. You should say thank you." He smirks while moving his hand through my hair.

"Thank you." I giggle.

"For what?"

I roll my eyes. What a dirty son of a bitch. I see his eyes twinkling and I know he thinks I won't say it. I'm all good with talking nasty while having sex, but like this, it still is costing some trouble. I decide to get over it and show him I can play this game as well.

"Thank you for coming all over my perfect ass, Mr. Grey." I tell him, blinking my eyes a few times to play the good girl.

His eyes widen in surprise before a big smile appears.

"You are very welcome, Miss Steele. Now let's get some breakfast. Please don't clean up, just wear some panties and one of my shirts and come to the kitchen in five." He tells me before getting out of bed, pulling on his sweats and then disappearing through the door.

Although I'm not thrilled about the idea, I do as I'm told because in a very weird way it does turn me on a bit. Then I walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I look in the mirror. 28 years. Last birthday I was standing just like this, in my small bathroom. Now I'm standing in front of the mirror in the penthouse where I live with my fiancé. How things change in a year.

When I'm done freshen up, I walk to the kitchen. When I step into the living room all I see are balloons, flowers and a whole table full of food. The smell is delicious and my stomach immediately let me hear the appreciation.

Christian walks over to me and pulls me into his arms. He kisses me before taking my hand and leading me to the table and holding out a chair for me. I take a seat and wait for him to sit across from me. When he sits, I look at him expectantly. I don't know if he wants to say anything or if I can just dig in.

He sees me looking and chuckles. "Go on."

I smile and grab a croissant from the plate in front of me.

"It all looks amazing. Thank you." I tell him before taking a bite. The croissant is still a little warm and it tastes great.

"Your welcome. I'm going to spoil you today. Be prepared." He tells me before he starts eating as well.

We eat our breakfast while talking to each other. We always have something to talk about, which I love. When I'm done eating, I walk over to Christian to sit in his lap. My hands go around his neck and his arms go around my waist.

"Are you going to tell me what you have planned for today?" I ask him, trying to convince him by putting on my puppy face.

"First, I think it is time for your presents." He smiles and pecks my lips before getting me off his lap and walking to his office. He returns a few moments later with a big, white shopping bag.

"Come here." He tells me while holding out his hand and leading me to the couch. He sits first, putting the bag next to him before pulling me on his lap again.

"You can unpack the bag. It doesn't matter which one you open first." He tells me.

I look into the bag and see four presents. They are all wrapped in the same paper. I grab the long, small present that lies on top and open it. Inside I find a beautiful gold watch with marble clock-face. The marble reminds me of the cufflinks I gave him for his birthday.

"Turn it over." Christian mumbles against my shoulder.

I do as he says and I smile when I see he engraved the back of the little clock.

 _You are my favorite time of day  
I love you, xx Christian_

God, can he get any more perfect?

"I love it. Thank you." I tell him and kiss him.

"Your welcome, open the next one." He says excitedly. I think he almost likes giving presents as much as receiving them.

I look into the bag again and get another present out. I get rid of the paper and inside I find another box. When I open one the first thing I see is a keychain of a glider. Underneath lies a voucher. I have to blink my eyes a few times to make sure I read it correctly.

"Shut the fuck up." I say to Christian, my eyes wide with huge excitement, disbelief and a little fear as well.

"Thought you might say something like that." Christian smirks.

The voucher is worth flying lessons in a glider. I can't believe he actually got a voucher for me to learn how to fly.

"You are such a daredevil, I really think you can pull it off. And I think you're going to look sexy as fuck while doing it." He tells me while kissing my cheek.

"Okay." I tell him, a bit uncertain but still very excited.

"Next one." He smiles and nods to the bag again.

I grab out a little bigger present this time and when I open it I find an E-reader inside. I have been meaning to buy one for a while now, but I didn't have the change to do it. This is great. All my favorite books on one device.

"This is so needed. Thanks, babe." I tell him while turning the E-reader on.

"Your welcome. I thought it would be nice if we go on vacation and you don't want to choose which books to take. I already put on some books. Mostly classics and some magazines about weddings and stuff like that." He winks and kisses my neck.

He is so thoughtful. I already picked out my wedding dress and in three weeks the girls and I have the second fitting. The last fitting will be two weeks before the wedding, also because of Lauren's dress, which she hasn't tried on yet, obviously. She is almost popping.

We also agreed on the location. We are getting married on the property of his parents, which Mia is going to change into a winter paradise. The colors we picked are grey, mint green and white. Dinner will be all kinds of small bites. We don't want to sit at a table eating for the whole evening, so Mia's team will make small bites and we'll eat them in a relaxed setting. After that, Christian has managed to rent a part of The Mile High. Because we met each other there, he found it fitting to have our party there. I'm so excited.

"There is one more present left, dreamer." Christian says, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I look into the bag and see one present left. It is a normal sized, square box and it's kind of heavy. When I open it my eyes widen yet again.

"Do you know what it is?" Christian asks me, carefully watching my reaction.

Of course, I know what it is. I'm blushing while I think about using it. I look down into the box again. Inside is a medium sized buttplug and it is actually kind of pretty, weirdly enough. It is gold colored and had small pink stones on the end, at the part that not goes into your butt.

"I know what it is." My face is so red, it is insane. And I'm so excited about this, even though I'm also nervous.

"It is kind of a joke, but I really want to use it on you, so it's also serious." He frowns, probably thinking about what he just said and how it doesn't make sense at all.

I just giggle and turn on his lap to throw my arms around his neck. I run my nose along his.

"Thank you. You can definitely use it on me, my kinky fiancé." I tell him while kissing him to thank him.

''Good. But not now. Because I have things planned. If you have a shower and dress comfortable, I meet you here in thirty minutes again.'' He tells me before pushing me of his lap and standing as well.

''You're not joining me?'' I ask him, a little disappointed.

''Not now. Trust me baby, you don't want to miss what I have planned and we'll have plenty of time for that later on.'' He smirks. He knows exactly why I want him to join me. He can read me like a book.

''Okay, see you in thirty then.'' I sign and walk to the bedroom, pulling his shirt off while I walk away.

''Love the view, but it's not working, sweets.'' I hear him chuckle before he walks away.

Damn it. He is so good in controlling himself. I know he wants me, but he just likes to torture himself and now he tortures me as well. But I won't make a scene now because he doesn't want to have s shower with me. He had something special planned and he needs to prepare himself I think. So I just have a shower and think about what he could have planned for me. I'm so curious.

I can already tell this is going to be the best Birthday ever.

* * *

After a twenty minute drive in the Audi R8, Christian and I arrive at an huge, old house that is located exactly next to the sound. The property looks amazing, trees everywhere and an amazing view on the water. I have no idea what we are doing here, but this place instantly calms me. I look at Christian in question.

''I wanted to show you this house.'' Christian tells me while grabbing my hand and walking to the house, pulling me with him.

''Really? Why?'' I ask him, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

''Because it is for sale. And since you agreed to marry me, I thought we might need a place that we bought together.'' He tells me like it is the most normal thing in the world.

My eyes widen and I know I'm looking at him as if he has lost his mind, which I'm pretty sure he has right now. He wants to buy a house together, and he already picked one he likes. The only problem is, this is not a house. This is a fucking palace. He is crazy.

''Christian, are you kidding? This place is way too big for the two of us. What do we need to do with all the space? I thought we were going to redecorate the penthouse?'' I ask him, I'm a bit overwhelmed by everything.

''I know, and we still can do that. But I want to buy a house with you that fits with our plans for the future. Don't you want that?'' He ask me, now looking insecure.

''Of course I want that, but this is a huge house. I know you can spend money like water but I can't. I want to contribute in a house we buy together, and we both know that I'm only able to afford the front door of this mansion.'' I tell him while looking at the house again, it is fucking huge.

Christian stops walking and stands in front of me, making sure I'm looking at him.

''Ana, when you marry me, everything I own will be yours as well. That includes the money. So technically, we are buying this house together because my money is your money.'' He says, looking very serious. He is warning me with his eyes not to make a scene again.

We had a long and very tough talk about this a few days ago. He wants me to own everything he owns the moment I say I do. And although I think it is very generous of him, I'm not feeling completely comfortable with it. He worked for everything he owns so hard, and then I come along and suddenly own half of everything he worked for. Not to mentions the fact that if we ever get tired of each other, he will lose half of everything.

I tried to tell him this, but he wasn't having any of it. Carrick also tried to talk to him about it, but Christian is very sure and won't compensate on this subject. After a whole night of talking, what ended in him being mad at me and I being pissed at him, I agreed. Because I know he will never step away from this. He wants me, every part of me. And he wants me to have every part of him. That includes his fortune.

''Listen, we are just going to look around. If you don't like it, we don't buy it. But I think it suits us. It's not too far from work, this is a very quiet place and the view is amazing. Come on, baby. Give it a change.'' He tells me.

''Fine, let's walk around.'' I sign and give in. I am really curious how it looks inside.

Christian smiles his most sexy smile and pushes me ahead of him, to the house. Ten minutes later I am in love and damn it if he didn't knew this would happen. The house looks old and really needs some attention but I can see Christian and I living here. The spaces in the house are so open and the windows are big so there is so much light. I feel Christian's eyes on me and when I look at him he smirks. He knows exactly what he did and he looks proud as fuck.

We are standing in the master bedroom in front of the window that's giving us the perfect view over the huge garden and the Sound. It looks so peaceful. Christian pulls me in his arms.

''Do you see yourself waking up in this room?'' He whispers to me, his hands are stroking my sides lovingly.

''I think I do.'' I tell him, a smile on my lips as I look at the beautiful sight in front of me again.

''You know what I see?'' He asks. I shake my head no and nod for him to continue. ''I see a little girl running in that garden. I see her playing with a ball or picnicking with us on a big blanket. I see us grow as a family in this house, Ana.''

My heart is beating so fast, I have to make sure I keep breathing or else I will have a heart attack. I know he said it before, but it feels different now. This time, he is serious. We are talking about a house we might buy, the house where he wants to start a family. Holy shit, I need to think. I need to ask him a few things about this.

''You really want to have babies with me?'' I ask him. I already know the answer to this but I feel like we are now sealing the deal.

''I do.'' He smiles.

''And you want to have them here, in this house?'' I ask.

''I do.'' He nods again, still smiling.

''And when exactly do you want all that?''

''If it's up to me I knock you up today.'' He tells me excitedly, but I can see by his looks that he knows I'm not ready.

''I want to have babies with you too. I'm just really not ready to be a Mom now. I want to enjoy us for a while first. I want to focus on the wedding, and after that I want to get to know you even better. There is so much more to explore and I want to explore with you. Just you and me. Maybe I'm selfish but I'm not ready to share you with a little girl who is going to steal your heart.'' I tell him honestly.

He smiles and kisses my lips before speaking to me again, his lips still touching mine.

''You don't have to, we'll do this at your pace. I'm ready whenever you are. I want you for myself as well. And I can't wait to explore each other even more, as husband and wife. And when you are ready to have my baby, I will be the proudest fucker in the whole world. I just have one question I need you to answer now. Do you see it happening here?''

I look around the room one more time before looking back at him, a shy smile on my lips. This is huge.

''I do.'' I tell him before pulling him into a kiss again.

I'm marrying Christian Grey and we just picked out the house where we are going to start our future. And it is my Birthday. What a day.

* * *

After we had seen the whole house, we had a nice walk around the Sound and then we went back home. We snuggled on the couch while I read a book and Christian scrolled trough his phone. After that we dressed up and now we are having dinner with Grace and Carrick, Mia, Elliot and Ray. We invited them over to celebrate my Birthday with them. Next Friday we'll go out with the girls and Christian's friends to celebrate it a little more.

We are eating dinner and conversation is flowing easily. At the moment I'm talking to Dad, who just told me he wants to tell me something.

''What is it Dad, you are making me a little nervous.'' I tell him when I see he is a little hesitant about telling me.

''Listen peanut, you know how much I loved your Mom right? I loves her till the end and I still love her very much today. You know that right?'' He says, looking at me very seriously.

What in the world is he going to tell me now?

''I know, Daddy. Why are you asking me this?'' I look at him, I really need him to spit it out already.

''Good, you see Annie. The thing is, I've met someone. A while ago actually. And first we were just friends and she was a great person to talk to. But since a few weeks we are a little bit more then friends. It all started on a drunken night when the electricity fell out and we…'' He starts telling me before I interrupt him

''Wow, wow, Dad stop! I get it, please don't go into detail. You started to feel a little more than friendship, I get it. Tell me more about her?'' I tell him, smiling because he looks so adorable right now.

''Right, her name is Marie. She has the same age as me and her husband died four years ago. She lives two streets away from me and also had a Labrador. His name is Spikey. Simba absolutely loves him. She is very easy going and I just know you are going to like her as well.'' Dad tells me excitedly. I can tell he really cares for her.

''Do you love her?'' I ask him, still smiling to show him how happy I am for him.

I expected something was going on a little longer already. Especially when he told me someone was house sitting when he stayed here with the whole José situation. I love to see him happy and I love it even more that he isn't that alone anymore.

''I'm starting to.'' Dad nods his head, his cheeks turn a little red at his conversion.

I pull him in a hug and kiss his cheek.

''I'm so happy for you, Dad. I can't wait to meet her. Next time we come over you have to invite her as well. And you should bring her to the wedding.'' I tell him excitedly. I can totally see him dancing with his new girl at my wedding.

''It's a date.'' Dad smiles before sipping his wine.

He looks relieved that I took it well. It makes me chuckle. Seriously, did he really thought that I would think he didn't love Mom? I honestly still see the way he looks at Mom, so in love. He was so devastated when she passed away. I really think that he would have gone right after her if he didn't had me to take care of. Ray is the sweetest man I know, and he deserves a nice lady who will take care of him. I really hope I like her.

The rest of the dinner goes relaxed an fun. Everybody is getting along great. Dad an Carrick are talking a lot and Mia, Grace and I are mostly talking about the wedding. It really comes closer and I am so excited. I can't wait to see Christian's reaction when he sees me in my dress.

''Having fun, baby?'' Christian whispers in my ear, putting his arm around my shoulder in the process.

''I am. I'm so happy Ray gets along with your parents. I almost can't believe this is my life. It's like we are one big family.'' I smile and look around the table where everybody is having fun.

''That's because we are. Start believing it baby, this is your life now. And it will only get better from here, I'll be the one to make sure of it.'' He says before kissing my lips.

''You already do that Mr. Grey. Every day. I love you.'' I tell him.

''I love you too, Birthday Girl.''


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this one. Hope you all like! Enjoy! xxx**

Chapter 52: One last time.

"Baby, we really need to get out of bed right now. Elliot will be here in fifteen minutes." Christian groans while putting his hands in my hair.

We woke up a few minutes ago, and as always I couldn't keep my hands to myself. It is his fault really, every morning when I wake up I feel him press his impressive member against me and I just can't think anymore. Which is exactly what happened now.

I'm on my knees in between his legs and I'm sucking him, his hands are pulling my hair. It feels like he wants me to stop and he doesn't want me to stop at the same time. He has a huge dilemma and I think it's funny as hell.

He wants me to stop because Elliot will be here any minute. He and Christian are going out on the Grace today, while me, Kim and Kate are having Lauren's baby shower. I have to say, I didn't have anything to do with the planning of it, because I was very busy at work. So, Kate and Kim did all the work and gave me a heads up, which I'm very thankful of. I'm so curious how Lauren will react.

"Baby, stop it." Christian moans.

"You really want me to stop?" I ask him while my lips touch the tip of his erection.

"No." He shudders and moves my head down so I take him in my mouth again.

I move my mouth from his dick and move my hand up and down his shaft.

"Come on, baby. Shoot that load all over my boobs and I'll let you go." I tell him and to my surprise, he comes, on command.

"Fuuuuuckkk." He growls, his body shaking.

He is seriously into me talking dirty, and I get it because it does the same when he does it to me. But this time it really was very easy. It makes me feel very proud.

Just as Christian pulls me up his body and kisses me like he is going to make me come as well, someone is slamming the bedroom door like the whole house is on fire.

"Fuck sakes, Chris. You're seriously getting laid while you told me to get out of bed early so we had the full day on the water?" Elliot yells at the other side of the door.

"Fuck off. Give me fifteen minutes." Christian says, while his fingers find my clit and start to rub me very fast.

"If you're not out in ten I will kick in the door." He yells back

"Christian stop. We both know he will do it." I mumble against his shoulder, really enjoying what he does to me.

"Then you better be quick, sweets." He mumbles, his pace never slowing down.

It takes two minutes for Christian to get me there. When I come I try really hard not to be too loud, but when I hear Elliot yell to hurry the fuck up again, I know I failed miserably. Christian jumps out of bed and dresses in rapid pace before getting into the bathroom to do his thing.

I'm lazily getting out of bed and put on Christian's shirt and sweatpants, before meeting him in the bathroom to brush my teeth. We are done at the same time and walk into the living room together.

"SURPRISE!" We hear the moment we step into the living room.

''What the fuck?!'' Christian says.

Because I was walking behind him, I'm not immediately aware of what's happening. When I look past Christian, my eyes widen. What the hell is this?

In front of me are standing Lauren, Kim, and Kate, all dressed in min green dresses. Next to them are Elliot, John, Tom, and Mike. Is this what I think it is?

"You two seriously need to learn to keep up with appointments. You can't just have sex five minutes before somebody can arrive at your home." Elliot tells us while smirking, making me blush horribly.

Fuck. They all heard that. I'm always going to be reminded of this one.

''Didn't know I had an appointment with the whole fucking crew.'' Christian says, while greeting everybody. " And you big brother, are just jealous because you haven't had ass in weeks." Christian smirks when he stands in front of Elliot to greet him as well.

"Can somebody tell me what the hell you are all doing here at 10 in the morning?" I ask, I already know the answer but I'm still hoping it's maybe not what I think it is.

"We just wanted to grab a coffee and surprisingly all dressed up in the same colors, which happen to be the exact colors of your wedding day." Lauren says while rolling her eyes at me.

She can be a real bitch since a few weeks. She says it's because of the baby, that she is so ready to have the baby. Poor Lau, she has four weeks to go. I'm actually a little scared for those four weeks, and I feel sorry for Mike.

"Ana, this is your Bachelorette party! As of now you are at our mercy, so be a big girl now and take this shot." Kate tells me while handing Christian and me a shot of tequila.

"And you're here for Christian's Bachelor party?" I nod my head to the guys, who are all wearing blue jeans, white dress shirts with mint green suspenders.

"We are, little lady." Tom tells me while winking.

"Don't worry, Ana. We won't go together. This is your last night out as a Steele. We don't need guys for that." Kim says.

"And we definitely don't need girls. So drink that shot and let's go, dickhead." John tells Christian.

"To us, baby." Christian tells me with a smirk before drowning his tequila in one go. I follow right after.

"Fuck, this is a horrible idea. I haven't eaten anything." I say right after I swallowed the liquid.

"And now you're lying, we all heard you had a mouth full just seconds ago." Kate smirks, making everybody laugh.

"Shut up." I giggle while Christian pulls me into his arms.

"And what a mouth full it was. Have fun baby. Don't go too crazy." He mumbles into my ear before kissing my lips in a very inappropriate way.

''God, let her come up for air will you.'' Elliot yells.

''Knock it off, you had her this morning. Now she is ours. Come on! We have a schedule, people!'' Kim laughs at the same time.

Christian smirks at me before giving me one more kiss and then follows the guys into the elevator. Just before the doors close, I see the guys give Christian a shirt for him to put on. Damn it, I want to know what kind of shirt it is.

"Get dressed, darling. We'll get you breakfast in a bit. I'm so excited to get my revenge. Don't worry though, you'll love it." Lauren giggles while giving me a cute white with mint green dress. Just like that she is her sweet little self again. Moodswings 180.

"Oh God, I think I need another shot." I tell the girls.

Right after I said it Kim gives me another shot glass with tequila.

This is definitely a horrible idea.

* * *

The girls first took me to a lovely small bistro where we had an amazing brunch. Thank God they let me drink tea and fresh orange juice because those two shots really weren't doing well. For a moment I thought that maybe they would go easy on me.

But I was so wrong. After brunch, they dragged me to a dance studio where we got a lesson in Bellydancing. Right before we started the lesson, Kim, Kate and I downed two shots, making us completely unable to even walk, let alone dance.

I have to say, I did have the most fun. It probably looked horrible, but the music really got me moving. As always, Kate nailed it. She just knows how to gracefully use her body and move it on music, it's unfair really. Lauren made a whole new version of Bellydancing with her big bump. It was hilarious. The thing with Lau is, is that she doesn't need alcohol to go crazy, she can adjust without alcohol just perfect. And Kimmie, well she was just sitting and watching us move because she was sure she couldn't do it. After Kate managed to drag her onto the floor, she did a dance with us and surprisingly was way better than Lauren and I.

And right now, they brought me to a photo studio, and I'm really afraid what we are going to do now. While Kim hands me another shot, Kate starts explaining.

"Okay, so we thought it would be nice if The Man would have some nice pictures of you, so he knows what you did today."

"Yes!" Lauren claps her hands excitedly. "And because of that, we got you some very nice lingerie, which you are going to wear, and then Amanda over there will make sexy pictures of you. And we are here to give you tequila, give you advise and support you." Lauren nods to the blonde woman who is already checking her lights.

"Here you go, sweetie. You'll look so hot." Kim says while giving me a very, very sexy white lingerie set.

They push me into the changing booth and I start undressing, but I'm super unsteady and everything I do is making my head spin. And I'm giggling. A lot. On my own. For absolutely no reason at all.

After five minutes I managed to get myself into the white lace hipster and bra, but the stockings are really difficult.

"Fucking hell, I'm too sweaty." I mumble.

"Need help?" Kate says while pushing her head through the curtain.

"Yes. Think so." I mumble while leaning against the wall because I'm not super steady standing on one leg.

Kate giggles and tries to help me with the stocking, bumping her head a few times. We both giggle so bad, our muscles are starting to shut down. After another minute or five, Kate succeeds and I'm ready to go.

"Holy moly, you look hot. No wonder Grey can't keep his hands off you. You look super sexy and very bridal." Lauren tells me when I walk out of the booth.

"I'll say. I would do you." Kim tells me making me laugh out loud.

"Are we ready, bride to be?" Amanda, the photographer, asks me.

I shake my head no, but I'm pushed to the setting anyway by my lovely girls. I have no idea how to do this. Due to the alcohol, I don't really feel uncomfortable, but I just have no idea how to pose and look sexy.

"Come on, Ana. Make love to the camera." Kate snorts and the three of them are all laughing when they see me trying to look sexy.

"It doesn't matter honey, you are already wearing the ring. And your fiancé will find you sexy anyway." Lauren tells me, obviously trying to cheer me on.

After a few snaps, I have to say I feel like I've got the hang of it. And by the cheers of the girls, I'm right. I try to think of Christian and his reaction when he sees these pictures. I'm almost sure he will love them because he made pictures of me as well.

"I think we've got them." Amanda says after a good fifteen minutes of posing.

"Great! Thank you so much. I had fun!" I tell her, very enthusiastically, making her chuckle.

"You welcome, I'll print them while you change." She tells me before walking out of the room.

"You shouldn't change. Just wear your dress over this." Kate tells me.

"Why?" I ask her, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't know, might come in handy." She smirks and winks before giving me my dress.

I just do as she says, because I'm honestly relieved I don't have to change again. It didn't really go smoothly a few moments ago and I feel even more sweaty now.

"Next stop: Holly's Atelier." Kim shouts and then walks to the counter where Amanda is handing her my photos.

"I think you should give them to me." Lauren says. "We don't want to lose them."

God, I love her. She is so smart. If those pictures leak, that really would be something. And Christian would definitely not be pleased about it.

* * *

When we arrive at the Atelier, we are directed into a small room where I see four easels and paint already waiting for us. Finally, something normal and it doesn't involve me moving or dancing. When the girl who welcomed us leaves the room, Kim starts explaining.

''We are going to paint. Because it is relaxing and we think you need a bit of relaxing, we have a long night ahead of us.'' She nods her head.

I clap my hands in excitement, making the girls chuckle.

''What are we painting? Oh, I know! I'm going to paint Christian and I and how we look in ten years.'' I tell them enthusiastically.

''Oh, that sounds so sweet! But no.'' Lauren tells me while she had a very annoying smile on her face, like she is about to laugh even harder.

''We have arranged a model for us. We will paint him.'' Kate tells me.

''Him?'' I ask.

''Him.'' Kate says, nodding her head to something behind me.

I'm afraid to turn around because Lauren's eyes are wide and Kim is giggling like a school girl. Kate is looking that something behind me up and down like it a piece of art.

I take a deep breath and turn around. My eyes widen instantly. In front of me is standing a naked, muscular guy, probably in his twenties as well, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He has a panty dropping smile on his lips and he is very, very naked.

''Holy shit.'' I mumble while letting my eyes wonder over his body. He is something alright.

''I know, right.'' Lauren and Kate mumble at the same time.

''Okay, stop drooling and start painting, girls. The poor guy will shrivel up if we don't hurry.'' Kim says, making us and the guy laugh.

We all make our way to the painting cloths and start painting. In the mean while, we talk about what we are painting and ask the guy questions.

''What's your name? I need to have a name with who I'm painting.'' Kim asks while she expects him very seriously, taking measurements with her pencil and all.

''Jacob.'' He tells her.

''Perfect. I thought that.'' Kim snorts.

''And what do you do for a living?'' Lauren asks him.

''I'm a model. I do this about three times a week as well as photo shoots.'' Jacob answers her.

''You look very professional, can you please smile a little, I think I want to paint a happy you.'' Lauren tells him.

Jacob smiles, while the rest of his body stays still. He is really, very naked.

''And Jacob, what does your girlfriend think of you profession?'' Kate asks, completely into her painting.

''My boyfriend thinks it is cool. He is a model as well do knows it is just work.'' Jacob answers.

''True love right there. I would never be okay with this.'' Kim says.

''How are you, Ana. You are very quiet.'' Lauren chuckles when she sees me still looking at Jacob. I haven't even started painting yet. I just have to ask something but I really know I can't ask him. And the alcohol is making it harder for me to shut up. It's like I have lost the small filter I had.

''Did you have a pump before you came here?'' I almost yell at him, unable to not ask it any longer.

The moment I ask it, Lauren and Kim are rolling on the floor, laughing. Kate is smirking as well, but she is also looking at Jacob very interested.

''Oh my God, Ana. You don't just ask that to a guy.'' Lauren tells me, still laughing very hard.

''Why not? He is standing naked in front of us and I can't ask him about his thing? Look at it. He is hung like a horse. I mean, trust me when I say Christian isn't small, but this is ridiculous. No offence but I kind of feel sorry for your boyfriend Jacob.'' I tell him while looking at his penis again.

It is really huge, but not in a pretty kind of way. It is very thick an veiny. And it just looks fake. And there is no pubic hair, which makes it even bigger and not in a good way at all.

''I didn't have a pump, I'm just hung like a horse. And my man can handle it just perfect, thank you for asking.'' Jacob chuckles making all of us laugh again. Thank God he isn't offended.

''Start painting, Steele. You can use Christian's dick if this one is too much for you to paint.'' Kim tells me.

''I love Christian's dick.'' I sign dreamily before starting to paint as well. The alcohol is really doing it's work.

''Yeah, we heard that. God, both of you are really loud.'' Lauren smirks.

''I really didn't know all of you were there, else we would have kept it a little more quiet.'' I tell them.

''It's okay, Ana. Remember that time we stayed over at Lau and Mike's place and we were woken because they decided to have morning sex? Honestly Lau, you really sound like a pornstar.'' Kate giggles.

Here we go. I love bringing up memories.

''Jesus, that was not normal. I was just seconds away of storming into your bedroom Lau, I thought he was seriously hurting you.'' Kim laughs.

''That was one time. And we just moved in with each other. Am I ever going to live that down?'' Lauren asks us, looking amused as well.

''Nope, just as Ana is going to hear about this morning one her whole life.'' Kate says, she is stating a fact right there.

''You better not give us the same memory Kate, I can handle it when it is just you. But when it is you and my brother, no way in hell.'' Kim tells her seriously, making all of us laugh again.

''Wait for it, Kimmie. Once you felt the D, you know exactly what we are talking about.'' I tell her, watching her reaction carefully.

I really think she likes Elliot. This morning I looked at her while she was standing next to him. Here whole attitude is different when he is close to her. I saw it that night when we played Fortnite and when we went out for my birthday. Kim and Elliot danced that night, more like friends, but the way she looked at him made me wonder if she maybe likes him.

''You will wait until the day you die, Ana. I'm never having sex with a guy.'' Kim says, not looking up from her painting.

''Elliot will not agree with that statement. And let me tell you, if he is anything like his brother, you will scream.'' I tell her, watching her cheeks go beet red in a second. She is definitely into Elliot.

''Oh my God, Kimmie! Do you like Elliot?!'' Kate asks her, throwing her pencil on the floor to focus on her completely.

Lauren and I have stopped painting as well, the three of us are looking at Kim expectantly.

''Maybe a little?'' She whispers before putting her hands on her cheeks to hide her blush. ''But I have no idea what to do with it. God, I've never reacted to a man like this. Every time I see him my whole belly starts tingling and I just want to touch him, although I have no idea how to touch him. Fuck, It confuses me so much.''

Lauren walks over to her and puts her arm around her. ''Just let it happen. Don't over think it.'' She tells Kim .

''Yes, Elliot is a great guy. He is sweet and I just know he feels the same. Have you seen the way he looks at you?'' Kate tells her.

''They are right, Kimmie. He even got down on one knee for you.'' I giggle.

''He is crazy.'' Kim mumbles. ''Anyway, I don't want to talk about it any further, we'll see what happens. Let's get these paintings done so Jacob can go home.''

Poor Jacob, I totally forgot about him. He is standing there, listening to our drunken talk and he can't move because we are supposed to paint him. Thank God it looks like he is enjoying himself, because he is smirking.

''Jacob, you understand that everything you hear us say, is never leaving this room right?'' Lauren tells him after a few minutes of more embarrassing stories.

''Completely. My lips are sealed.'' He tells us, holding his hand on his heart to show us he means it.

''Good, we don't want a story in one of the new papers about how Christian Grey's big dick can make his fiancé scream like a horny call girl.'' Lauren says.

We are all giggling again. Lauren is the best in turning the conversation in something lighter. We all start painting again and ten minutes later we are all done. The paintings look horrible, except Kim's painting. That one actually looks like a naked guy. We left the paintings to dry and then walk over to Jacob to thank him.

''Next were going to Lori's for the traditional Burgers and fries. I'm so ready, I need calories.'' Kate claps her hands.

Lori's is tradition and I was secretly hoping we would have dinner there. It's our spot. My girls are the best.

* * *

Dinner at Lori's was great, just like it always is. We had our favorite burgers, drinks, talked about all things emotional and the girls gave me a beautiful golden necklace. It is the same style as the bracelet we gave Lauren at her party, also with four blue stones that are meeting in the middle. I love the idea that Lauren and I have something that represents the four of us, but is not exactly the same. I just know that when Kate and Kim get married, we also give them something with four blue stones.

It is now 10.30 and we are in a VIP booth in Club Q. The girls didn't want to go to The Mile High, because we will have our wedding party there, so they arranged a VIP booth here. The club is very crowded, but the music is great. We are dancing and drinking champagne and I don't want the night to end. This reminds me of when we still went to school. We have had so many nights like this, dancing and having fun with just the four of us. Time has flown by but I'm so happy we still enjoy this.

''Are you ladies having fun?'' Someone who is standing next to our booth yells.

We all turn around, first to tell him to go away, but then we see it's Mike. And behind Mike are standing Tom, John, Elliot and Christian. What are they doing here?

''We are having so much fun babe! But I missed you!'' Lauren says while throwing her arms around Mike and kissing him.

Kim and Kate are greeting the others and they don't look surprised that they are here. Did they set this up?

''Hi gorgeous.'' Christian says after he walked over and now stands in front of me.

''Hi.'' I smile up at him while looking at his shirt.

It is a white shirt with a picture on it of a young Christian looking super drunk. He is wearing a baseball cap and his tongue is sticking out. Under the picture in black letters is written 'FUTURE MR. STEELE.'

''I like that shirt.'' I smirk before kissing him.

Christian's arms immediately go around me to pull me against him, his tongue exploring my mouth. I can tell he is drunk too. Drunk and horny. His mouth tastes like alcohol and I can feel him through his jeans.

''Okay, enough. We have one more thing planned for you two.'' Tom tells us, pulling Christian away from me.

''We all remember that beautiful night where I stripped for Lauren at her Bachelorette party right? I'm sure you guys know what I'm talking about.'' Elliot starts, the girls are nodding their head to show they still remember.

''Great. Now that night Christian over here, thought I was crazy. He said I didn't have to drop my pants to have a little fun. Well, little brother, guess what. You are going to discover how much fun it really is to drop your pants.''

Christian's eyes widen while the guys and girls claps and cheer. I look at him, also very confused. What do they mean? I am definitely not okay with Christian dropping his pants on stage for every girl in Q to see. That's for my eyes only.

''Have a seat, Ana.'' Lauren tell me while guiding me to a chair. I sit on the chair and look at her.

''Lau, what is going on?'' I ask her, my eyes wide.

''Nothing, you'll like it, trust me.'' She smiles, which reassures me a little bit. Lauren wouldn't tell me this if I didn't like it.

''Ladies and Gentleman.'' Elliot says to us. ''For one night, and one night only, and specially for you, Ana. Here is THE MAN!''

Tom and Mike push Christian so he is standing in front of me. He looks super confused for a moment, before Sex Bomb by Tom Jones blasts through the speakers. I instantly know what they want Christian to do, and I'm so happy they didn't got me a stripper. What is better than a striptease from my own man?

Christian now understands what they want as well and looks at me for a moment, I think to ask me if I'm okay with this. I nod my head and giggle.

''Come on, Grey. Show us what you got!'' Lauren yells while Kim and Kate cheers and clap.

Christian shakes his head, like he can't believe he is really doing this, before he moves to me. His body moving on the beat of the song, while his hands move to the hem of his shirt.

I can't stop looking at him, he looks so drunk and sweaty, but also fucking sexy. He is standing just inches in front of me now, moving his shirt up so I can see his perfect belly and chest. He pulls his shirt over his head, making the girls scream, before he grabs both of my hands and moves them all over him. He keeps looking at me, a look that tells me I'm his the moment we are home. My belly clenches in anticipation. I want to go home now.

Then Christian moves to sit on my lap, his legs on each side of me and his face towards mine. he moves his hips against me, his nose touching mine. My hands go around his neck.

''You're so sexy.'' I whisper to him.

He leans in to kiss me, but is pulled back by Elliot and Mike, who are yelling that I can't kiss the stripper. Fuckers. Christian laughs when he sees my pout and moves so he is standing in front of me again. He grabs my hands, now moving them so they touch his belt.

''Open it, baby.'' He says, husky.

Jesus, he really missed out a career. How is he so good at this? I look at Lauren, Kim and Kate. They are clapping and laughing so hard.

''Come on, Ana. Get him out of that pants!'' Kim yells at me, making me chuckle. Kim and Kate are so drunk.

My hands open his belt and jeans, the moment I slide his zipper down I purposely touch his dick. I can feel it is hard already, not fully, but it's definitely getting there.

Before I know what's happening, Christian had picked me up and laid me on the floor, he instantly hovers me, moving his hips against mine on the beat. My face is super red, I can't believe he is doing this. Just seconds pass before he turns us over so I'm sitting on his hips. His hands move over my body before he sits up so we are nose to nose again. Now he does kiss me, hard.

''I fucking love you.'' He mumbles before standing, letting me glide down his body as he goes. The song has gone over into another song and our friends are clapping and cheering because of Christian's show. I just look at him, my eyes hooded. I need him now.

I grab his hand and pull him behind me to the toilets. I don't look back to the girls, I don't give them an explanation. I need my man, and I won't wait any longer.

When we arrive at the toilets, I walk into the ladies room. I take the first cabinet and push Christian in, I don't even bother to see if there was anyone else waiting. The moment I close the door, I push Christian against the wall, kissing him like I need his lips to breath.

''I want you inside me.'' I whisper against him, my hands pulling down his jeans and boxers just enough for his dick to come out.

''Jesus, what's gotten into you? So hot.'' Christian tells me in between kisses, grabbing my body on every place he can. ''Turn around.''

I immediately do as he says, pulling my dress up in the process. Christian moves my leg so my feet is resting on the toilet, before moving my panties to the side and filling me. His arms go around me, one hand on my breast and the other one on my neck, pulling me backwards.

''This is going to be fast, touch yourself sweets.'' He grunts in my ear, thrusting inside of me with hard strokes. It feels so good.

My fingers find my clit, I can feel myself building already. Drunk sex with Christian, this is my new favorite. I really try to stay quiet but I can't help moaning when he hits my spot. The hand on my neck now moves over my mouth, making sure my moans are muffled.

''Now Ana.'' Christian tells me before he bites my shoulder and comes. I follow right after, biting his hand so I don't scream out.

This was, without doubt, the fasted round we ever had. Lean against him, feeling him pull out of me before he makes sure my panties and dress are normal again. When I turn around, he buttons his jeans before pulling me against him.

''You're a dirty girl, Miss Steele. I love it.'' He grins, kissing me on my lips again before opening the door.

When we arrive back at the booth, I see Mike and Lauren. They are sitting against each other, talking and kissing. On the dance floor I see Kate, Tom and John having fun. Elliot and Kim are dancing too, his hand on her hips and her arms around his neck. I looks like they are about to kiss.

Christian and I take a seat in the booth, next to Mike and Lauren.

''Had fun?'' Mike smirks, causing me to blush.

''Definitely.'' Christian smirks while kissing me on my cheek.

''Drinks?'' Christian asks us, standing so he can go to the bar.

I'm just about to answer when I feel Lauren's hand on my arm, grabbing me in a vice grip. When I look at her to see what's wrong, she is looking at her feet, eyes wide and fear all over her face. When I look down as well, my heart stops and I'm instantly sober. Mike, who was sitting at the other side of Lauren, has jumped from the couch and has his hands in his hair. Christian is already on his phone, talking to Taylor.

Lauren's water just broke. And we are in Q, all drunk. Holy shit.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Ready to meet the newest edition of the crew? Next we get into the C &A wedding, so excited for that! Let me know what you think and as always: Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 53: A warm welcome.

"Do you need us to bring you anything to the hospital?" I ask Lauren while Mike and Christian help her into the car.

"I have a suitcase in the nursery, everything I need is in there. Can you please grab that? And something for Mike to sober up. I need him sober, people." Lauren tells us, still looking scared shitless.

She doesn't have contractions yet, but she is really nervous and had no idea what to expect. The fact that Mike is functioning on alcohol doesn't help at all.

"On it. Relax Lau. This is it. You can do it. Don't be afraid." I tell her.

"Yeah, I'll tell you that when you are about to push a bowling ball out of your vajayjay, four weeks too early I might add. I am not ready for this. Damn it, I bet I'll walk the funniest walk you have ever seen after this. As a matter of fact, I probably won't be able to walk normal at all. And all that while the Daddy is wasted and I'm exhausted. Jesus, she knows her timing already, doesn't she?" Lauren signs.

I can't help but chuckle. Bitch Lauren is back in the building. And thank God for that. She is going to be just fine, Mike however, is going to need all the luck he can get.

"We'll meet you there. Good luck, this is what you two have been waiting for." I tell them. I can just hear Lauren yell that she didn't mind to have waited a little longer before Christian closes the door.

We watch them drive away, quite fast. Taylor arrived ten minutes after Christian's call and is going to bring them to the hospital. The girls, Christian and I will go to Lauren and Mike's house to grab them the stuff they need before going to the hospital as well.

We first told Lau we were just going home and wait for their call, but she wasn't having any of it. Her parents live in Los Angeles because of her Dads work, so they won't be here for a while. She needs us there.

"And how are we getting at their house?" Kate asks, looking a little lost.

"We'll grab a taxi, come on." Christian tells us before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards a taxi.

When the four of us are in the taxi and on our way to the house, everything is starting to kick in. Lauren is having the baby. This is huge. I can tell Kate and Kim are just as nervous as I am. I'm so happy Christian is here. He seems to be very calm and has everything under control.

He was the first one that got into action when Lauren's water broke. He called Taylor immediately and then went to the dance floor to inform everyone. He told Tom, John, and Elliot to go home while he made sure we all had some water to start the sobering process. He also went over to Mike, who was still standing like a statue, with his hands in his hair. Christian hit him in the face and ordered him to man up and help Lauren. He immediately did, which was funny.

"Girls, she is having a baby." Kim says, probably thinking the same as I did moments ago.

"I know. This is so weird. Our Lau is really going to be a Mommy." I say.

"Yeah, first she needs to go through hell though. Jesus, I hope Mike will hang in there. He was very drunk." Kate giggles, still drunk. I can tell by the way she talks.

We all laugh and then think about everything, letting it sink in for a moment. I look at Christian. He is holding my hand and looks completely sober and in control. The other hand is holding his phone, probably waiting for Taylor to tell him they arrived at the hospital. How he did it is beyond me, but I'm so happy he is with us. If we were alone, this would have been a challenge.

"Want to make a bet on the name?" Kim asks after a few minutes of silence.

"I think they'll go for a short name, like Bibi or Lilly." Kate immediately says like she had thought this through already.

"I'm thinking Olivia." Kim says. "Mike, Lauren, and Olivia. It just seems right."

"Oh, that might actually be it." I tell Kim, it really does suit Lauren. "I'll go for Gina. I remember Lauren telling me years ago she liked that name."

"Christian? Want to share your thoughts?" Kate asks Christian, who is still looking at his phone.

"Really can't join this bet." He tells us, looking like he knows something he shouldn't.

"Why not?" I ask him, my eyebrow raised.

Christian looks at the three of us, then he looks out of the window, a small smile on his lips. What the hell?

"Do you know?!" Kate shouts, her eyes wide.

"What?!" Kim yells from the front seat, her whole body turned to Christian.

I look at him with wide eyes. How the hell does he know the name of the baby?

Christian sees us looking at him in question and understands that he has to give an explanation.

"Listen, the three of you need to shut up about this to Lauren. Mike was very drunk and had no idea he told us the name. We swore we wouldn't tell anyone he said it. This afternoon we were eating burgers and we were talking about our wedding. Mike told us he was very excited and then kept saying he would bring the baby. Only, he called her by her name. After the third time, we got it. First, we really had no idea who the hell he was talking about. I just thought that maybe it was because he was drunk and it was what he called Lauren at home, like her second name or something. Elliot actually thought he had a side piece. It was quite funny."

We all look at him with wide eyes. This is huge. He knows and we don't. We have known Lau for years, and he knows them for two minutes and already knows the name of their unborn baby. I feel so passed.

"Tell us. You need to prove that you not bullshitting." Kim tells Christian, now on her knees on the chair, her ass to the front window. That must be a sight.

"Right, you could be telling a lie. Prove it, Grey." Kate supports Kim.

"I'm not lying. Ask Elliot, Kim. I'm sure you've got his number now, since his tongue was licking your throat just a few minutes ago." Christian smirks, making Kate and I laugh.

"Ouch. Nice one." Kate giggles, giving Christian a high five.

"Still can't believe I kissed him. This night is so emotional. Things are happening, Jesus. Is it a full moon or something?" Kim signs, luckily not offended by Christian's joke.

"How was it? Kissing a guy?" I ask Kim. I'm not going to push Christian in telling us the name of the baby. I want to be surprised and he promised Mike not to tell anything.

"Good. Weird. Way rougher than with a girl, but that could just be the stubble. I did feel the thing though. I think. And those hands, hello..." She says, sounding very turned on and confused at the same time.

''What about his hands? Just where have they been, little lady?'' Kate smirks, raising her eyebrow at Kim.

''Oh, you know. They wondered around a bit.'' Kim snorts.

''Oh my God, little tramp.'' Kate gasps, making us all laugh.

''Seriously though, it was so weird. I have never kissed a guy. This is a big thing for me to process.'' Kim says.

"You'll get your thoughts together when you're sober. You two should just meet up and talk." Kate tells her.

"I completely agree. Talk to him when you're not drunk and then see what happens. Just remember that you fall in love with the person, not the sex." I tell her.

"And you also should remember that Elliot is my brother, which means you're going to have the hottest brother in law in the world, who happens to have a shitload of money. That is, if you're decide to date him." Christian says out of nowhere, making us all laugh very hard.

"You are still feeling it a little aren't you, babe?" I giggle and run my hand through his hair.

"Yeah." He grins before pecking my lips. "But Taylor just texted me that Mike and Lauren have arrived at the hospital."

"And you've arrived as well. That's $26,70." The driver of the taxi tells us. He is very grumpy, I can tell he wants this night to be over. I don't blame him, driving drunk people around must be exhausting.

"My future brother in law will pay. As you've heard he's got a shitload of money. And he is hot." Kim tells him before opening the door, making us all laugh again.

While Christian tells the driver to wait for a few minutes, so he can drive us to the hospital as well, I open the door and sprint upstairs to the nursery. It looks so cute. It isn't a typical girls room. The furniture is white and the accessories are brown and yellow. One wall is painted yellow as well, and on it are paintings of animals. It looks like nature and safari where the inspiration.

I look around and find the suitcase Lauren told me about. Then I look at the little bassinet that's standing in the corner of the room. It is so small. I can't believe a little girl will sleep in it soon. I'm so curious about her.

"Ready to go?" Kate asks, standing in the door opening, leaning against the doorpost.

"Yes, got the suitcase she told me about." I tell her while showing her.

"Good, I just grabbed their toothbrush and toothpaste. Lauren texted Kim, Mike's breath smells of alcohol and she has a funny taste in her mouth. I just have to grab some energy drinks from the kitchen for Mike." Kate chuckles.

"I can hear her bitch about His breath." I giggle while looking at the bassinet one last time.

"We really are growing up, aren't we." Kate says, smiling at me.

"We are. Are you okay with that?" I ask her.

Kate has always been the one that wants to stay young forever. She wants to party and drink and live a selfish life. I hope she knows that is she is serious about Dean, she can't come home drunk while his daughters are staying over.

"Surprisingly, yes. I'm even excited. This is good, we are adults after all." She smiles.

"Then let's go, grown up." I tell her while walking out of the room.

Let's get our girl through this.

* * *

We are sitting in the waiting room for five and a half hours now and Mike just came by to give us the latest info. Lauren is in pain and told him she is going to cut his balls off. She is processing well and she has 6 centimeters dilation. Mike looks very taken by the whole thing.

"How are you holding up, mate?" Christian asks him.

"I'm telling you, she is screaming and holding my hand in such a though grip, it actually hurts. But I obviously didn't tell her that because she is pushing my baby out. Jesus man, I'm telling you, I had no idea she had such a dirty mouth. The things she says, that's not my Lau. It is the devil. I've seen this shit in movies. I need a drink. " Mike signs and shakes his head like he can't believe it.

"Oh no, you don't. You need to get your ass back to Lau and help her through this. She doesn't mean it, Mike. She is in pain. But she loves you. And she is going to be so happy when the baby is here." I tell him. He really can't get a drink right now. Lauren will murder him.

"Can't one of you girls go in and stay with her for a moment? I need a break." He asks us, looking at us with big puppy eyes.

"Hell no. You've put it inside of her, you'll help to get it out of her as well. She can't just take a break, so you can't either. This is something you two need to experience together. This is your baby, Mike. Man up." Kim tells him.

"She is right, Mike. Come on. The next time we see you, you are going to tell us she is born." Kim tells him reassuringly.

''And when she is born, I'll get you a beer.'' Christian nods his head. It makes me smile. He is so into this. He really is part of the family.

Mike nods his head and stands from the chair. "Thanks. I needed that." He says before walking back to the room down the hall where Lauren is lying.

"I'm going to get drinks, who wants what?" Kate says before standing.

"Coffee please." Christian and I say at the same time.

Jesus, I need caffeine to get through this night. It is 5:40 now and I swear I could fall asleep if I wasn't this nervous. My eyes are burning and my heart is racing and I'm still drunk. Not an ideal combination at all. I can only imagine how Mike is feeling right now.

"You, Kimmie?" Kate asks Kim.

"I'll join you. I need to get out of here for a sec. The walls are starting to move." She giggles and walks to Kate before they get down the stairs to the coffee corner.

"Are you okay, baby?" Christian asks me while pulling me onto his lap.

"Yeah. Tired but also nervous and excited. You?"

"Hanging in there. Did you have fun today?" He smirks, scratching his beard against my shoulder, making me giggle.

"I did. We had brunch and then they dragged me to a dance studio where we did a Belly dance. Then we went to a photo studio where someone took sexy pictures of me and then we painted a male model with a huge dick and then we had dinner at Lori's. Oh, and the girls gave me this necklace." I tell him, proud that I remember everything that happened today.

"That's nice." He smirks while touching the necklace. "Although I'm more interested about the naked model with the huge dick and the pictures they made of you." He raises his eyebrow while he says the last part.

"Don't worry, he was gay and those pictures are made for you. Lauren's got them. At least, I hope she still got them. I'm sure she has them." I frown while stroking his neck. It doesn't really make sense in my head, but Christian gets what I mean.

"Can't wait to see them. Was he bigger than me?"

I giggle at that. I just told him he was gay and he still wants to know. He is such a dude.

"Well, he was thicker. But you are longer and you have pubic hair, which I love. And he was definitely not as pretty as yours, it was actually kind of ugly." I tell him.

"You think my dick is pretty? Fuck baby, I had hoped you used a tougher word to describe my package. Pretty sounds so... gay." He chuckles, shaking his head.

I grab his face in both of my hands, forcing him to look at me.

"Your dick is perfect. It's the perfect size, the perfect shape, the perfect color and it's attached to the most perfect man in the whole world. And what you do with it, Jesus, that's definitely perfect as well. I love your dick. It is perfect for me." I tell him, pecking his lips when I'm done with my plea.

"That's a lot of perfects, Miss Steele." He mumbles against my lips.

"I know. Nauseating isn't it? How was your day?" I giggle.

"Great. We also started with brunch, then played a game of paintball and then the fuckers made me bungee jump of a bridge. They blindfolded me first so I had no idea I was jumping from something that high until I did it. It was great though. After that, we had a quick dinner and then we went to this place where I had to pick out the fake breasts of a group of girls that were showing me their tits." He smirks.

Alarm bells are going off in my head. You have got to be kidding me. Is there really a place where you can do that? I hate his friends.

''Hold the fuck up, Mister. How the hell did you pick out the fake ones? Did you touch them? Have a squeeze?" I ask him, a little pissed.

'Jealous, sweets?" He smirks before pulling me back against him. "No Ana, I didn't touch them. I had to tell which tits were fake by looking at them. I got three right and four wrong, and I probably insulted those four girls by thinking their tits where fake. All I thought about while I looked at those tits, was how lucky I am to marry the girl who has the most perfect pair of tits in the whole world."

"That's a lot of tits in one small story, Mr. Grey. But good safe." I smile. "I liked your striptease, although I would have liked to see a little more. You didn't even drop your pants." I pout.

I'm actually very pleased that he didn't drop his pants. I don't want anybody to see him naked, not even Kim, Lauren or Kate. He is mine.

"I didn't think it would be a good idea. I am a public figure after all. But I also thought you wouldn't appreciate it, I know how jealous you are." He smirks. ''And let's be honest, I did let you feel a little more when you dragged me to the toilets.''

"Yeah. That was not little though. But I still want my full strip tease, when we are alone." I tell him.

"Deal. Only if you promise to drag me to the bathroom afterwards." He says.

That makes me laugh. ''You are such a dork. Deal.''

We sit there, my head against his shoulder. Christian's hand is stroking my back. I could really fall asleep like this. The moment I feel my eyes drop however, I hear Kim and Kate return with coffee.

"Any news?" Kate asks while giving me and Christian our drinks.

"No, well yes. Christian had to pick out the fake boobs of a group of girls." I giggle.

"They should let me do that sometime. I'm a pro." Kim tells us, looking awfully proud at herself.

''Really? Share your secret, because I had four wrong answers.'' Christian says.

''It's all about the firmness, when you squeeze them. And sometimes you can see it when you look at the nipples as well. They sometimes are a little stretched.'' Kim says, completely sure of her advice.

''See, that's where I went wrong. I wasn't paying attention to the nipples, because some of those tits where huge. And I wasn't allowed to touch them.'' He says like it all makes sense now.

''Hold up, you didn't want to touch them, dickhead. Because you only want to touch my perfect tits.'' I giggle, giving him a slap on his chest.

''You do have perfect tits. It is annoying.'' Kate says while looking at my boobs.

''You've seen my fiancé's tits?'' Christian asks, his eyes wide.

We all look at him like he is crazy. Oh now he is in for a shocker.

''Um, yeah. I even touched them. She once told us she wasn't wearing a bra, and we didn't believe her. So we had a feel to see if she was telling the truth.'' Kate giggles.

''Oh my God, I remember that. We all touched her boobs to see if she really wasn't wearing a bra. I was shocked and just had to keep touching them when I found out she wasn't lying.'' Kim laughs.

''Why do I feel fucking jealous and turned on at the same time?'' Christian asks out loud, making us all giggle.

I'm about to respond to him when we see Mike walk out if the room. He looks white as a sheet but happy as fuck. His eyes are smiling and he looks so proud. We all stand the moment he reaches us, dying to hear him tell us everything went well.

"She did it. The baby is here. Fuck, I'm a Daddy. Lauren did a great job, she is amazing. And the baby is so beautiful." He says while pulling me into a hug.

When I pull back I see tears in his eyes. My eyes instantly water as well. She is here. Lauren did it.

"Congratulations!" Kim says while giving him a hug as well.

Mike hugs Kate and then Christian before looking at the four of us again.

"Do you want to meet her?" He asks excitedly.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to wait for the Grandparents? Is Lauren ready for that?" I ask, I really don't want to interfere. This is their moment.

"Lauren asked me to get you all into that room. Come on." He says while walking to the room again.

We all follow Mike into the room. On the bed we see Lauren, holding a tiny little pink bundle in her arms. She looks exhausted but very happy. I can instantly tell she is on cloud nine. Mike takes a seat on the bed next to her, looking at the little baby in Lauren's arms with adoration.

"Guys, meet the newest member of the crew: Norah Amy Hobbs." Lauren tells us, proudly showing us the little baby that's laying in her arms.

She has chubby cheeks and a small nose. She is gorgeous and so small in Lauren's arms. I'm completely in love. When I look at Christian, I see he feels exactly the same as well.

"Norah. That's just so perfect and so right." Kate says, tearing up.

"She is beautiful, Lau." Kim says, emotional as well.

I can't say anything. I can just look at the perfect little family they form, tears streaming down my cheeks. I'm so happy for them.

"Good job, Lau. She is gorgeous." Christian says while pulling me against him, rubbing my back to soothe me.

Lauren smiles and looks at little Norah again, who is sleeping soundly, looking utterly peaceful and completely unaware of the fact that she just stole our hearts.

"You can all hold her tomorrow. She probably is still a little shaken up from the delivery. We need to stay here for a few days because she is four weeks early. Surprisingly her weight is perfectly on point for the term, but they want to see if she doesn't lose too much weight in the next couple of days." Mike tells us.

"Take your time. She is yours. We'll cuddle with her soon enough." I tell them.

We stand there, looking at the little girl. She is so small and fragile. We all hope she will open her eyes for just a moment so we can see her eyes, but she is not having any of it.

"We should go, you two must be very tired. Take time to enjoy this, and try to get some sleep." Christian says after a few minutes, pushing the three of us to the door. He probably senses we won't leave until he makes us.

"Thank you for being here. It really helped even though you weren't in the room to hold my hand." Lauren says.

"You are so welcome, we love you guys." Kate tells them, talking for all of us. She couldn't be more right.

You are so welcome and so loved, little Norah.

* * *

 _Welcome to the world_

 _Norah Amy Hobbs_

 _September 29, 2018. 5:52 am._

 _5.6 pounds / 18,5 inches_


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: The next one will be the wedding, I really needed the final fitting to be a part of the story, you'll understand once you read it. I hope you all like this one, it has a very sweet moment that I think is really important. Love the reviews, keep them coming. Enjoy! xxx**

Chapter 54: The final fitting and a new fitting.

Twelve days. Twelve days until I say I do to the love of my life. In twelve days I will be Mrs. Christian Grey. And to say I'm excited is an understatement. I can't wait. I can't wait to walk to him, tell him my vows and then put a ring on his finger. The ring that will tell everybody he is taken. Mine.

Christian feels exactly the same as me. He can't wait either. I can't count the times he asked me to just skip everything and fly to Vegas. And to be honest, sometimes I was really close to doing it. But I know my Dad would be heartbroken if I got married without him there.

My Dad takes his job of giving me away very seriously. Last weekend he came over to spend the day on The Grace. He wanted to practice the 'aisle walk' with me. It was too cute. We were walking around the penthouse, me wearing my shoes and Dad trying really hard to walk at a good pace. He kept asking to do it one more time, so it would be perfect.

He also bought Marie along. She is completely different from what I thought she would be. I thought Dad liked brunettes, just like Mom. But Marie is blonde. She was a little shy in the beginning, but once we had a little alone time she started talking.

She told me her husband died four years ago and that she didn't have any children. She loves her dog and she works in the local library. When I heard that, I asked her about her favorite books and it turned out she likes the classics as well. We have that in common and I think we will get along just fine. We are still not really comfortable with each other, but that takes time.

And when I saw how Ray looked at her, I just wanted to make sure it really will be okay. He loves her. He probably doesn't know it yet, but I see it in the way he looks at her. And I think she loves him too. They cuddled up in one of the lounge chairs on The Grace at the end of the day to watch the sunset, and they just looked too cute together.

Speaking of Dad, today he will join me and the girls for the final fitting of my dress. He hasn't seen it yet, because he first wanted to be surprised, but yesterday he called me to say he changed his mind and asked if he still could come along. I think he is a little nervous he will crack when he sees me in my dress on the big day, so he wants to prepare himself a little.

Of course, I told him he could come. I didn't have my Mom with me when I picked out my dress, so I'm happy my Dad will fill in, even though he didn't help me pick the dress. He also told me he wants to practice the walk one more time, to make sure he knows where my dress is and he won't step on it.

Christian, Elliot, and Carrick are taking out The Grace today. Carrick wanted to have a day with the boys before Christian and I get married. They left early this morning, so I just got a kiss from Christian. I was still asleep when he woke me to tell me he was going. I was a little mad at him for not waking me up because now I missed morning sex. But Christian promised me to make it up to me tonight. I'll make sure he stays true to that promise.

Right now I'm waiting for Dad. He drove from Montesano and will pick me up before we head to the bridal shop. We will meet the girls there. I haven't spoken to them in a week, because we were all very busy, so I'm excited to catch up with them as well.

Lauren and Mike are still in heaven with little Norah, who is growing so fast and is absolutely adorable. Lauren sends us babyspam every day. She is eight weeks old now and a week ago she smiled at me for the first time. Well okay, she smiled at Christian because he was holding her, but it was definitely my voice she reacted to. Christian obviously didn't agree with that, but he is just head over heels with the girl and he thinks that she automatically returns those feelings because of that. She is getting prettier by the day and Mike and Lauren were made to be parents. They are so relaxed with her, I really hope I will be like that one day.

Kate and Dean are officially together. Last week they told his daughters that they were in love. The youngest one, Esmee, was just as nice to Kate as before. But Emma really didn't take it well. She was so confused and asked them why Daddy wasn't with her Mommy anymore. Kate felt her pain and for a second started doubting her decision to give it a try. But she also knew she couldn't go back, because that would confuse the girls even more. So now she is trying to slowly bond with the girls, even though Emma really doesn't feel the need to bond with Kate right now. Kate is not giving up though, which makes me proud. She really wants this to work.

As for Kim, she and Elliot are hilarious. Kim is so scared and insecure about Elliot, while she didn't have that at all with girls. She is always confident, but not now. And Elliot is shitting his pants as well according to Christian. They went on countless dates and both are ready to take it to the next level, but Elliot is also having a little trouble with the confidence in himself. He is scared he will screw up and that Kim never wants to do something with him or any guy again. And all that while they are both heads over heels in love. Kate, Lauren and I are waiting for the moment that Kim tells us it happened. We are just so curious about what she will think of it. Of having sex with a guy. It will be her first time with a guy and it reminds me of when we all told each other about it.

My phone rings, pulling me out of my thoughts. When I look at the caller ID, I see it's Dad.

"Hi, Dad! Are you here?" I answer my phone, already waiting with my shoes and coat on.

"I am. You can come down. Can you bring a soda with you? I'm thirsty." He asks me.

"Sure, be down in a sec." I tell him before hanging up and walking to the kitchen to grab a drink. Then I get into the elevator and push the button. I can't wait to show Dad my dress.

* * *

When we park at the bridal studio, the girls are already waiting for us. And to my surprise, I see that Lauren has taken Norah with her as well. I missed my girls, but I think I missed Norah a little more.

I jump out of the car and sprint over to the stroller where Norah is sleeping soundly, completely ignoring the girls.

"Ouch, we know our place." Lauren giggles.

"Yeah, sorry. I just missed her a tiny bit more than I missed you." I giggle before kissing all three of them hello.

When I look to see where Dad is, he is just walking over to us. In his hand shopping bag, probably with a present for little Norah. He greets the girls and looks at the baby.

"That's a pretty lady. How is she doing, Lau?" Dad asks while leaning over the stroller, completely taken by the little girl. She is such a heartbreaker already.

"She is doing great. Eating, sleeping, and growing. And she really reacts to us now, it is the cutest thing." Lauren smiles. She is a proud Mommy.

"Sorry that I brought her along, Ana. But Mike had a last-minute shift at the station." Lauren tells me.

"Are you serious? She is part of the team. I love that she is here." I tell her.

I mean it. Norah is a part of us. Mike and Lauren asked Christian and me if they need to get a babysitter when we get married. Both Christian and I almost screamed no to them. I want her there. She is too little to be a flower girl, but she is the guest of honor, for sure.

"Let's get inside ladies, I believe I have to give my opinion on a few dresses." Dad says while walking to the door.

The moment we walk in, we are greeted by Melisa, who had helped me through the whole process of buying a wedding dress. She is very excited, maybe a little bit too excited even. Kate says because she sees the big dollars. She is probably right, but I like to think she is just very happy for me.

"Miss Steele, are you ready for the last fitting? I'm super excited to see you in the dress." Melisa claps her hands.

"Yeah Steele, super duper excited." Kate whispers while rolling her eyes. It makes me chuckle.

"Can't wait. My Dad came along, he is also very excited." I tell her.

"Great! Let's get you changed. Bridesmaids, I come back to you when Miss. Steele is ready. Please take coffee or tea while you wait." Melisa tells the rest before walking me to the changing booth.

Ten minutes later I'm standing in front of the mirror and for the first time, I get tears in my eyes. My dress fits me perfectly now, it feels so real this time.

My wedding dress is white, with lace off the shoulder sleeves that stop just above my elbows. The lace runs over into a white silk sweetheart neckline corset, with an open back which is also lace. The skirt is made of satin and tulle and is not very wide, but wide enough to flow around my legs when I walk. It has a small trail, that I can button up at the back of my dress so I will be able to dance. I plan on wearing my hair in a loose bun, with a braid on the left side of my head and small tufts around my face. I'm not wearing a veil, because I want to make sure the back of my dress is on display.

I look at myself again. I really feel like a princess. And I hope Christian likes it just as much as me. I'm almost sure he will, but I'm still a little nervous for him to see me all dressed up.

"Should I get your Dad in here?" Melisa asks after she gave me a moment.

"Yes please." I smile. I'm so excited for him to see.

A moment later Dad walks in. The moment he sees me, he stops in his tracks and his eyes fill with tears. He places the bag he still carries with him on the ground and walks over to me, pulling me in a bone-crushing hug.

We stand there for a few moments, both crying. Both no doubt thinking about Mom and how much we miss her at this moment. I would give anything for her to see me like this.

When Dad pulls back, he looks at me, a smile full of adoration on his face.

"You look beautiful, peanut. And so much like your Mom. She would have been so proud of you. She is looking down with a big smile, Annie. I just know it." He tells me while moving his thumbs over my cheeks to remove my tears.

"Thank you for being here, Dad. I'm so happy I can share this with you."

"Wouldn't want to miss it." He says while grabbing the damn bag from the floor. What is it with that bag?

"Listen Annie. When your Mom and I got married, she wore something that was very special." He says while getting a square box out of the bag. When he opens it, my eyes widen.

Inside the box is the tiara my Mom wore when she married Ray. I can recognize it from miles away. As a little girl, I would always look at the pictures of their wedding, and that tiara just stood out. My Mom looked like a queen while wearing it.

It is a late Victorian style tiara, with small diamonds and pearls. The diamonds have the shape of droplets and are placed in circles, the pearls are in the middle of them, so they look like flowers. It is very simple and elegant, which makes it extraordinary.

"This tiara has been in your Mom's family for a very long time. Your great-grandmother got it from her father on her wedding day. Since that day, the women in your family always passed it on to their daughters. Although your Mom isn't here to pass it on to you personally, she wanted you to have it. She told me to give it to you when it was your day. So, this is yours now, for you to wear when you marry the love of your life. And for you to pass on to your daughter when she is marrying hers." Dad tells me while putting the tiara on my head.

I'm shaking, crying and for a moment I can't think straight. By wearing this, my Mom is with me. I can feel it. She wore this when she married Ray and now I get to wear it. This is so special.

"Turn around, peanut. You look like a true princess." Dad whispers before grabbing my shoulders and turning me to the mirror.

This tiara makes everything complete. It is completely in tune with my dress, one complements the other perfectly. I can just see how it will look when I got my hair done.

"It is beautiful." I mumble.

"You are beautiful, Annie. I am so proud of you." Dad says while kissing my cheek.

"Thank you so much, Dad. You made this perfect." I smile.

"Your welcome. Speaking of perfection, let's get that walk going one more time." He smirks and offers me his arms.

I giggle. This is typically Dad, trying to make me stop crying by making me smile. He is the biggest dork of all, and I love him with my whole heart.

* * *

After we all tried on our dresses one last time, Dad took us out for dinner so we could catch up. Norah behaved like the perfect baby, only crying once when she was hungry. Lau is breastfeeding her but pumped some milk, so I had the pleasure of feeding her. It was just too precious, her little hands were holding my hand with the bottle in it and she was looking at me with her big, brown eyes.

For a moment I thought about what it would be like if Christian and I had a baby. What he or she would look like. And if I would be just as relaxed as Lauren is with Norah. I really want babies with Christian, but I still want to enjoy him alone a little longer as well.

Right now I'm walking into the penthouse and all the lights are on, so I'm assuming Christian is home already.

"Honey, I'm home!" I yell while smirking. This feels so grown up.

"Good evening, Miss Steele." I hear from the stairs.

When I look up at him, my heart starts beating like I've just run a marathon. He looks sexy as sin, wearing blue faded jeans with holes in them and the top button open, showing his happy trail and pubic hair perfectly. He isn't wearing a shirt or shoes. And I want to set my teeth in him.

"Hi." I say, my voice unsteady.

"Cat got your tongue?" He smirks when he sees I have trouble just greeting him.

I look at him, my eyes probably telling him what I want to do to him. I can't believe I will marry him in twelve days. That he picked me out of all the other he could have picked.

When Christian sees that I just keep staring at him, without even trying to answer him, he moves to me so he is standing right in front of me.

"I thought you would appreciate it if I greeted you like this." He tells me while moving his finger over my lips and down in between my breasts until he reaches my belly.

"I have thought about you all day. About what I would do to you when you came home. It drove me insane, Ana." He mumbles, his lips on my cheek.

"I want to have my way with you, be rough with you. I want to mark your skin and fuck you so hard you still feel me when you walk down the aisle in twelve days. I want every part of your body to belong to me. I want to own your body, Ana. I need to own your body." He says, his voice dripping with lust.

I have no idea what's gotten into him or what he has planned, but what I do know is that I want it. I think this is the Christian he was before me and I have to say, I have been dying to get to know that part of him. I was just a little nervous to ask for it but as always, my man knows me too well.

"Tell me you want me to own you." He growls, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"You already own me. I'm yours." I tell him, my voice completely different from normal.

"For me to do with as I wish?" He asks, his dark grey eyes burning holes into mine.

I nod my head instantly, trusting him completely. I know what he has planned will be just as good for me as it is for him. He loves me and he would never hurt me.

"For you to do with as you wish." I whisper while nodding my head.

He grabs my hands, pulling me up the stairs. And all alarm bells are going off. He isn't seriously thinking that I am okay with going to his red room, is he? Fuck now I already gave him full control. Is he really this stupid? I'm not going in there.

"Trust me, baby." He says, felling my resistance.

I let him pull me to the door. The door of his playroom. He looks at me, completely sure of his case. He wants to fuck me where he has fucked all the others.

When he opens the door, he pulls my arm and pushes me in first. And I get yet another shock.

The room is not red anymore. The walls are brown and there is a huge bed with a wooden beige headboard standing to the right against the wall. To the left, there is a big bathtub for two persons. There are still various furniture that are BDSM related, like a brown cross that standing right across the door, against the wall and a swing that hangs in the corner. But surprisingly they don't freak me out too much. I can see us in here, I can see him showing me stuff in here.

"I thought that since everything will be yours as well, you'd maybe like this room a little more." Christian says from behind me, sounding a little less sure than moments ago.

I turn around to look at him and see that the wall behind him is covert in mirrors. Even the door is a mirror when it is closed. It makes me blush, it doesn't matter where you are, you will always be able to see yourself in the mirrors.

"Please say something." Christian says, looking at me like he is afraid he made a horrible mistake.

"I like it." I whisper, looking at him with a small smile on my face.

"You do?' Christian smiles, looking very relieved.

I nod my head and look around one more time before looking at him expectantly. I want him to do to me what he had planned. He obviously wanted to have me here, in this room. And I feel good being here. I'm not being reminded of what this room once was. This is our room now.

Christian grabs my chin and moves his face so close, our noses are touching.

"Will you still let me have my way with you?" He whispers, his voice so sexy and low.

"Yes." I breathe.

My belly is clenching and my hands are sweating. I'm excited and nervous at the same time. I feel like we are crossing a line right now. Both of us. We are meeting in the middle of something we both want. I told him I wanted to explore things and now I trust him enough to do so. He knows this. He can read me in one look. That's the reason I want this. He knows what I want.

"Let me help out of your clothes then.'' He whispers before pulling up my shirt.

I put my arms in the air to help him, then open my jeans so I can slide it down my legs. Christian unhooks my bra and then moves to his knees to take of my thong. The moment he pulls it down, he kisses my pussy, just above my slit.

''Fuck baby.'' He growls before pulling me into his arms and walking me to the bed. ''Lay down.''

I do as he says, laying down in the middle of the bed. When I look at the ceiling, I'm greeting by my naked form. Another mirror, Jesus, now I'm very aware of myself.

''You see how gorgeous you look? Do you understand now why I can't keep my hands off you? That every time I look at you I'm rock hard?'' He asks, moving in between my legs.

''I want you to keep looking at yourself. Don't close your eyes.'' He tells me before spreading my legs and licking me like he hasn't tasted me in years.

I look at myself, and at Christian in between my legs. This is so erotic, even though it is also very weird to see myself like this. I focus on Christian for a moment. His back is looking so good, al his muscles on display. His jeans is hanging halfway his ass and I just want to remember this sight forever. He looks sensational.

I feel Christians hand move up the inside of my leg, before he strokes me between my ass cheeks. I jump slightly because I wasn't expecting it, but after a few stroked I can relax and enjoy the feeling. It is such a different sensation, and it had me building in rapid pace. Feel my breathing quicken and in the mirror I see my body getting redder. I'm so close. My hand find Christian's hair and pull him against me, moaning his name.

''So close. Fuck, baby. There, right there.'' I breathe, trying to let him know that he really cannot stop not.

Just when I think I can't take it anymore, Christian moves his tongue lower, over my opening to my hole. Spreading my legs as wide as they can go and then moving them towards my face so I'm completely open to him. He licks me there, growling when his tongue moves over me.

After a few moments he stops, pulls back and looks at me. His mouth, chin and cheeks are wet, his breathing heavy and his eyes almost black. He reaches for his back pocket and gets out the buttplug he gave me for my birthday. We haven't used it yet, but I have a feeling that's about to change.

''You are so ready for this.'' He tells me before kissing my belly and then turning me over so I'm laying on my stomach on the bed.

''Get that ass in the air, baby.'' He tells me and I immediately do. Getting on my knees and resting my head on the pillow.

I feel a cold liquid on me before Christian's fingers find my hole again, spreading the liquid over me. Then I feel the cold buttplug against me.

''Breathe.'' Christian says.

I do as I'm told and when I let out my breath, he pushes the buttplug into me, surprisingly easy. I instantly feel very full. It feels weird and forbidden and good at the same time. He lets me adjust for a moment before pushing his dick into my pussy, making me scream. Partly in surprise, partly because it feels so good.

''Too much, so full, so big.'' I mumble into the pillow. I can't think straight, this is too much.

''So. Fucking. Sexy.'' Christian growls in response, thrusting into me with force.

While he is pounding into me, he still makes me feel safe. He strokes my back and makes sure that I'm okay and enjoying what he does to me. I love this about him. He makes me feel safe. He talks to me, showing me he is still my Christian, even though he is rough with me.

''Fuck, Ana. I love this. Still good?'' He asks after a couple of minutes.

''So good.'' I moan while grabbing the sheets with my hands to steady myself for the force of his thrusts.

All it takes is two more thrusts before I come, my whole body shaking as I do. And right at that moment, Christian pulls out the plug, making me scream. In just a second I feel him pull out of my pussy and push into my hole. He is so much bigger than the buttplug, I feel like he is going to rip me, but because I'm still coming as well it feels amazing.

''Damn, so tight. I'm going to come baby.'' Christian moans, pushing into me even harder to chase his orgasm.

When he comes, he screams my name and digs his fingers into the flesh of my hips. Then he collapses on top of me, his breathing heavy and his body wet with sweat. My body completely relaxes, even though he is still inside of me.

''Oh my God. I just had anal sex. I'm not a butt virgin anymore.'' I mumble, still not really registering what just happened.

''Thank you for letting me do this.'' Christian whispers in my ear, his whole body covering mine and his hands moving around my belly. ''I love you, Ana. You are the most amazing women in the whole world and I'm fucking proud to be yours.''

''I love you so much, kinky man. It is insane.'' I mumble. My whole body is slack. I can't move. This is what people mean when they say they almost got fucked to dead, I'm sure of it.

I feel Christian pull out of me before he pulls me to the edge of the bed and picks me up bridal style.

''Let's get you cleaned up. After that I'll feed you.'' He chuckles when he sees the state I'm in.

''Good boy.'' I mumble while snuggling against me.

My good boy. My sweet boyfriend. My sexy fiancé. And my soon to be husband, a pure God.


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: So sorry I haven't posted for a few days. My Grandfather passed away last Wednesday. Even though we saw it coming, it still was a shock it happened so fast. I'm trying to post as much as I can, but we have a few things to take care of, so I'm also busy with that. Thank you all for understanding.**

 **Now, happier thoughts! C &A are finally getting married! I had fun writing this and it helped me to get my feelings sorted. Hope you love it just as much as me! Please review and as always: Enjoy! xxx**

Chapter 55: I do.

It's December 6. And after all those months of preparations, today is finally the day. Everything ready, my dress is hanging on the door, waiting for me to put it on. I'm surrounded by my bridesmaids and my Dad and the hairdresser just finished my hair and make-up.

To my surprise, I don't feel nervous at all. I feel a lot of things, I'm excited, emotional and I almost can't wait to say I do. But I'm not nervous, probably because I have never been surer of anything in my life. I know Christian and I belong together and our life together will only be more special and adventures after this. He is my happy ever after.

There is someone that is nervous though, and it is my Dad. And it is funny and so endearing at the same time. He is making sure everything goes according to plan, and with that probably driving everybody insane. He asked the hairdresser two times if she was on schedule, which made her so nervous she overdid it with the hair mouse and I had to wash my hair again so she was able to put a comb through it. He also keeps checking if my dress, shoes, and tiara are still there. And of course, he asked me hundred times if I'm hanging in there, which makes me laugh every time because I feel I should ask him that question instead.

"Ana, it's time to get dressed." Kate tells me while touching a few strings of my hair, making sure it is all perfect.

The girls are wearing their dresses and they look beautiful. The dresses are mint green and have the same lace pattern on the corset and sleeves as my dress. The skirt is from silk and they are all wearing white shoes. The three of them all wear their hair in a braid, that's hanging over the shoulder. I really need to make sure there are pictures of the four of us together.

"Yes, I need you to do one thing for me though. I need you to bring something to Christian." I tell her while reaching for the little present I wrapped this morning.

"Okay, do you need me to tell him something ?" She asks while grabbing the present from me.

"No, there is a note inside that says it all." I tell her.

I got him a handkerchief with our initials and the date we met at Mile High on it, made of the best fabric of course. I wanted to give him something small that he can carry with him today. I have also written a small note which says how much I love him and that I can't wait to meet him at the altar.

"Alright, get that ass in that gown Steele, I can't wait to see the final result." Kate smiles before getting out of the room.

We all stayed at Christian's parent's house last night. And before we got here yesterday, Dad took me out for dinner, just the two of us. It was very special. We brought up memories and talked about Mom a lot. It was nice and it made me feel how much she is a part of this, without being here in person. My Dad makes sure she is with us, just by telling stories.

"Come on, girl. Let me help you." Lauren tells me.

"This is my cue to walk out. See you soon, peanut." Dad says before walking out of the room as well. I'm happy he does. I'm already wearing the lingerie I bought underneath my robe, and he really doesn't need to see that.

"I'm so excited." I tell Lauren who is holding my dress.

Kim claps her hands before helping me out of my robe. The moment they see what I'm wearing, their eyes widen and Kim starts to van her face.

"Jesus Ana. If Christian knew you're wearing this, I swear he would just drag you back upstairs." Kim smirks.

I smile and look down, I do look very sexy if I may say so myself.

I'm wearing a strapless white corset, which is specially made for me to wear under my dress. It has the same open back, so it won't be visible while I'm wearing my dress. The corset is completely lace and see-through, except for the two cups. The thong has the same style and I'm wearing a garter belt and stockings, all white. I really can't wait for Christian to see me like this.

"Arms up." Lauren tells me.

I do as I'm told and five minutes later I'm standing in front of the mirror, wearing my dress and shoes. The only thing that's missing is the tiara. I'm going to ask Dad to put it on my head, just like he did when he gave it to me.

"Gorgeous." Lauren tells me while blinking away her tears. Kim nods her head in agreement.

"Truly gorgeous." Kate says, walking into the room again, holding a small sized white bag.

"Christian asked me to give you this. We are going to leave you alone for a few minutes before we sent Ray in to help you get on the tiara. And then it is time to go." Kate tells me while walking out again, taking Kim and Lauren with her.

I look into the bag and see two small white presents and an envelope. I first grab the envelope and open it. Inside is a black and white cart and when I see the picture on the front of it, I instantly blush. It is one of the pictures he took the night he proposed to me. The one where I'm stroking him, my engagement ring in the center of the shot. My belly contracts at the sight. That dick will be mine for the rest of my life. I open the card and see that he wrote something for me.

 _Ana,_

 _This picture reminds me of the day you said yes. It was the beginning of this great adventure and proves how much you own me. We are almost there, sweets. I almost can't believe that in a few minutes you'll walk to me, to say I do. That you will be my wife. I couldn't be more proud. You are it, baby._ _  
_ _Take this present to take off the edge, I'll do the same._ _  
_ _See you at the altar._ _Love, C xx_ _Ps. I loved the way you smelled the night I met you._

I smile and open the first present. It is the perfume I wore the night I met him. I remember it well because it was a gift from Lauren, which I got because I helped her with a surprise for Mike. Euphoria by Calvin Klein. I'm surprised he knows I wore it that night.

In the second present, I find a mini bottle of Jägermeister, which makes me laugh. The first time I drank this, was the night we invited everybody over to the penthouse. It did take off the edge that night.

I drink the mini bottle because he gave it to me, not because I'm nervous. After that, I spray on the perfume he got me and then make I put the card back into the envelope. I'm just finished when my Dad walks into the room again.

"Ready, Annie?" He asks me while grabbing the tiara in his hands and walking over to me to put it on my head.

"So ready." I smile.

I can't wait anymore. Let's get this show on the road.

* * *

I hear the music play and see the girls walking through the doors one by one. I wasn't nervous before, but now I do feel a little tingle in my belly. My Dad must feel I'm suddenly a little nervous because he is squeezing my hand, silently telling me it will be okay.

The music changes and I know it is my turn now. I take a deep breath and start walking. The walk my Dad and I practiced so many times. Only now we are doing it for real.

When I walk through the doors into the tent that is placed in the garden of Christian's parents, it is like I'm walking into a fairytale. White flowers and white and mint green balloons are decorating the place. It looks so romantic and cozy, just like we wanted it to be. I really have to thank Mia and Grace for this. They listened to our wishes and made it just like I saw it in my mind.

The moment we turn around the corner, I see Christian standing at the altar, and everything just fades. All I see is him in his grey tux, white dress shirt, and mint green tie, looking utterly and completely gorgeous. His grey eyes meet mine, and follow my body, taking me in. When he looks back at my eyes again, I see the emotion. Tears are forming in his eyes, making my eyes water as well. He nods his head, letting me know he feels exactly the same as me. Letting me know that he wants me, that he can't wait to touch me and tell me he loves me in front of our friends and family.

When Ray and I reach him, Ray places my hand in Christians before kissing my cheek.

"Take care of her." He tells Christian while looking at him seriously before smiling at us.

Christian just nods his head, unable to look at anything else but me.

"You look absolutely breathtaking." He whispers.

"You too." I smile while stroking my thumb over his hand, trying to steady his shaken hand a little.

"Dear family and friends, you are all invited here today to celebrate the love of these two people in front of me, Christian Trevelyan Grey and Anastasia Rose Steele." Reverend Walsh starts, welcoming all our guests.

Christian and I only have eyes for each other. I can't stop looking at him, at how he looks so damn sexy right now. I just can't get over the fact that he is about to become my husband. This is really happening to me.

As if he hears my thoughts, he squeezes my hands again, almost like he wants to let me know I'm not dreaming. The adoration on his face tells me he thinks the same, that he feels lucky he is going to marry me. The licking of his lips tells me he is a little nervous as well. I'm surprising myself about how good I've learned to read him in this short amount of time. Every little thing he does, le's me know exactly how he feels.

"When I first met Christian and Anastasia, I instantly noticed how much these two people are in tune with each other. They were comfortable being around each other and knew exactly what they wanted on their big day, which is celebrate their love." Reverend Walsh continues in a voice that is very pleasant to listen to.

"The love that started as a feeling on a night out, and blossomed into something both Christian and Ana describe as all-consuming. And I think I speak for everyone who is present today when I say it shows. When you two look at each other, it is all I see; a connection and attraction so strong, the only conclusion there is to make is that you two belong to each other."

"Love, according to Christian a word that he started to understand fully when he met Ana. When I asked him to explain himself, his answer was short and simple, but more meaningful than anything else. She made everything he did worth it"

"Ana on her turn told me that when she met Christian, her whole life was turned upside down. That she wasn't able to function without having him around her, to make her feel safe. And yes she tried to fight it, but in the end, that love was just too strong." Reverend Walsh chuckles, making everybody laugh as well.

"Love. A powerful thing. Something that can drive you crazy and gives you peace. It can brighten your life when it gets dark and it can make horrible situations bearable. It gives life a purpose, it offers protection and asks for acceptance. It allows you to be vulnerable and pure, and it can change a person to be exactly what the other needs. And it is what I see when I look at this couple. Love."

"Christian and Anastasia have decided to write their own vows. Christian, please share yours with the love of your life." Reverend Walsh nods to Christian, who is taking a deep breath.

"Ana, how you changed my life in just a few months. My life was organized, easy and overall great. But when you came along, you took it to a higher dimension. Something extraordinary. Your smile can brighten my darkest days, lighting the route I need to take, guiding me in the right direction. Your touch makes me feel alive and as if I feel for the first time. You gave my life the meaning I didn't know I was searching for. You gave my life purpose. I can't describe how thankful I am for meeting you and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with one goal in mind; making you happy. I promise you I will always put you first. I promise to always listen to you. I will be your shoulder to cry on. I will always keep you safe and I will make you feel cherished and loved until the day I die. Everything I am is yours, heart and soul." Christian tells me, never looking away from me.

Tears are streaming down my face and my heart almost explodes. I love him so much. Christian looks at me, emotional as well. I can see he is swallowing down the lump in his throat, trying to be strong. It makes me smile. My strong man.

"Anastasia, please share your vows with the love of your life." Reverend Walsh says.

I take a deep breath and look at Christian. His eyes are burning with love for me. I want him to know I feel exactly the same. The love I see in his eyes, I want him to know I feel it too, for him. He is it.

"Christian, ever since I was a little girl, I'd read about love in books. About a love that is so strong, it will completely overwhelm you when you feel it. I never believed it was something that existed, until you. You showed me it is real. You instantly gave me the feeling I was safe, something that I needed more than I knew. I will spend my whole life trying to make you feel special and cherished. I will stand beside you in every decision you make, supporting you until you've reached your goal. I will cherish you and the love we share and I will always defend you. I love you with my whole heart, and I will tell you every day how much you mean to me. I will choose you over anybody else, until the day I die." I tell him, surprisingly steady.

The look in Christian's face right now is one I want to keep in my mind forever. The way he looks at me, in adoration and awe, all because of his feelings for me. It is mind-blowing. Truly all-consuming.

"Let's make it official." Reverend Walsh says. "Do you, Christian Trevelyan Grey, take Anastasia Rose Steele to be yours?"

"I do." Christian says while placing the white golden wedding band we picked together on my finger.

It makes me smile, he sounds so eager. The smile on his face tells me he is exactly that, eager. Eager to be my husband.

"Do you, Anastasia Rose Steele, take Christian Trevelyan Grey to be yours?"

"I do." I smile through my tears, sliding the identical wedding band on Christians finger. Finally, Mine.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Please seal your love with a kiss." Reverend Walsh says.

Christian doesn't waste any time. Reverend Walsh isn't even done with his sentence, or Christian takes control over my mouth, his arms finding their way around my waist and pulling me against him.

I hear our guest vaguely clapping and cheering, but it seems far away. The only thing I'm aware of is Christian. My Husband, kissing me like there is no tomorrow.

"Fucking finally." He mumbles against my lips.

"Fucking finally." I agree before kissing him again, making sure to seal the deal real good.

My husband. Finally. Mine.

* * *

The buffet that Mia her team made for us is absolutely amazing. There is are so many small bites, I have no idea what to choose. It all looks delicious. I know I will have to choose because there is no way I can eat from everything.

All the guests are drinking and talking to each other, making sure the atmosphere is relaxed and exactly how Christian and I hoped it would be.

I'm standing with my girls, who are all looking at my wedding band.

"You are married, Ana. Oh my God." Kate says while hugging me. "I would never have thought this would happen that night in Mile High."

"I know, me neither." I giggle.

"It was truly beautiful. Are you happy?" Kim asks after she gave me a hug as well.

"Very. I married the love of my life. It was everything I hoped it would be." I smile while looking over at Christian.

He is talking to his Grandparents, just a couple feet away from me. He is holding Norah while talking to them, who is looking up at him with her big, brown eyes. Christian looks so relaxed while holding her, he is completely in love with her. And he seems to always be able to keep her quiet.

"Mrs. Grey, can I just tell you how happy I am that you married a guy who is good with children? I think tonight might be the night I'm having a drink for the first time in months." Lauren smirks while looking at Christian as well.

"You can do that Lau, but after the party, you'll get Norah back because I want Christian for myself." I smirk.

"To make your own." Lau giggles while wiggling her eyebrows, making me laugh.

"We will definitely practice enough." I tell her, making the three of them laugh.

"Can I have everybody's attention for a moment?" I hear Dad say while ticking his fork against his glass.

I feel Christian standing behind me in seconds, his hands meeting on my belly. When everybody is quiet and expectantly looking at Dad, he continues. I can tell he is a little nervous, but he also looks determined to get through with whatever he has planned.

"First I want to thank you all for coming. I am truly amazed and deeply touched to see how loved Christian and Ana are. As a Father, I'm happy to see my little girl surrounded by people that care for her and her happiness. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you."

He stops because everybody claps their hands, making Dad blush a little. It makes me smile.

"When Annie was six years old, I had the pleasure of meeting her. I remember the day well. I came to the house where she lived with her Mom, and when I walked into the living room, Annie was sitting on the couch. The moment her big blue eyes met mine, I felt a connection."

"The more serious Carla and I got, the more time I got to spend with Ana. And I discovered what a beautiful, smart and strong girl she really was. The day I married her Mother was the day I vowed to always protect her." Dad looks at me with an endearing smile on his face, like he still sees that little girl.

"So you can imagine that the day Annie told me she had met someone she wanted me to meet, I was instantly on high alert. She'd never introduced me to a male friend, so I just knew he had to be something. As good fathers do, I googled the boy as soon as Annie told me his name. Well, he was something alright. Christian Grey, owner of Grey Enterprises Holdings, and apparently the man my Annie had lost her heart to."

"I tried to get out the big guns, tried to be the though Dad that wants to scare his daughter's boyfriend for his own benefit. But the moment I met Christian, I simply couldn't. He had all the right answers to my typical protective Dad questions, and never looked impressed. He had respect, but never showed me he was afraid of me. Not going to lie, it did piss me off a bit at first." Dad smirks, making Christian and I laugh.

"And then came the moment when he asked if he could marry her. I had met him once, and the second time I saw him, he wanted to marry my little girl. I thought he was crazy and told him that. But he was prepared to fight for it, to show me he was worth it." Dad looks at Christian now, like wants to give his next words even more force.

"Christian, you showed me you are worthy of my trust and her love. I can't thank you enough for saving her. I owe you for that one. I'm glad she found you and excited to see you two grow as a couple." He says.

To everybody else, it is just a nice speech. To Christian and me it is so much more. Because we know just how true it is that he saved me. I can see that Dad's words mean a lot to Christian.

"Before I toast to the newlyweds, I have one more thing. Annie, when your Mom got sick, she knew she was going to miss things of you. And although she was devastated for not being able to be present at this day in person, she made sure she could give you a message." Dad tells me before walking towards me and Christian.

I'm so confused right now. What does he mean? Does he mean the tiara? I have no idea.

Just when I'm about to ask him what he means, the lights turn down low and I hear my mom's voice. On the wall right in front of me, my mom appears. She looks very thin, and I know instantly she made this when she was very sick, probably even in her last months.

"My little Clown, when you see this, your day has finally come. You are probably wearing a beautiful dress and hopefully, you are wearing the tiara Dad gave you. And you are marrying the love of your life."

I look at the screen, eyes full of tears and focused on her. On her voice and on her appearance. It has been so long since I heard her voice. Even though she is very thin and looking very sick, she still looks gorgeous.

"I feel devastated that I didn't hold on long enough to enjoy this day with you. That I am not around to meet the man you want to share the rest of your life with. He is probably a catch, else Ray would have never given you away." Mom chuckles on the screen, making all of us softy laugh as well. If she only knew.

"My wish for both of you is a long life full of love. Make each other happy, make beautiful memories and enjoy the little things in your life together. Enjoy each other and forgive each other for mistakes. Life is too short to dwell on stupid things. And make Ray some grandbabies quickly, if you haven't already." She smiles, making me laugh through my tears.

Christian has wrapped his arms around me and holds me close, I can feel he is overwhelmed by this as well. On my other side, Ray is holding my hand, stroking with his thumb to let me know he is here.

"I know we haven't had that much time together, Ana. But I am so proud of the woman you are growing out to be. Even now, when you are a teenager, you are so mature and smart. I hate the fact that I will miss a lot of things, but I have faith you will do just fine. You are strong, Clown. You are going to make me even more proud than I already am. I am with you, every step you take and I will send you my love. I love you with my whole heart." Mom says before giving the screen a kiss and then disappears.

All the guests applaud and I can feel everybody is taken by this. I am a complete mess. I'm crying and clenching onto Dad while Christian rubs my back.

"Was I wrong to show you this now, peanut?" Dad asks, concerned.

"No! I loved it. This meant so much to me. Thank you." I smile through my tears. I instantly see my Dad relax, which makes me smile.

"Thanks, Ray." Christian says while hugging my Dad as well.

"Your welcome, son. You are a catch." He smirks.

Christian laughs and then turns to me, his arms pull me in a hug and his nose bumps mine. Dad gives us a moment and walks over to Carrick and Grace, who are no doubt asking him about Mom and her message to me.

"Everything steady, Mrs. Grey?" Christian whispers while moving his thumbs over my cheeks to remove the mascara.

"Everything perfect, Mr. Grey. I love my new name." I smile.

"Good. I love saying it." He smiles before kissing me.

Can this day get any more perfect? I have everybody I love right here with me, my Dad said beautiful words and my Mom made sure she was a part of this day as well. And I married Christian. He is my husband now. I can't believe this is all happening.

"Ready to go to the place we met, have a drink and dance the night away, baby?" Christian asks me, pulling me back.

"I am." I smile.

I really can't wait.

"Then let's go. I only have one request." He says while pulling me against him a little more and moving his lips to my ear. "Don't drink too much tonight. I have plans for our own celebration after this one. You're going to need all the energy you can get, because I'm going to get so dirty with that body." He whispers and then licks the shell of my ear before pulling away, a smirk on his face because he knows what kind of effect he has on me.

My whole face is red, my bridal thong is destroyed and my heart is racing. I'm in a rollercoaster of feelings I can't give a place right now. I'm happy I married Christian, a little sad because mom isn't here and horny, for obvious reasons. It is exhausting but exciting at the same time. I know I should let everything settle in for a moment, to give all these feelings a place. But right now I just want Christian to take me away and make sure I only feel one thing.

Him.


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your sweet massages, it means a lot and helps me get through this horrible time. This chapter is quite long, but I just couldn't stop writing. Christian's headspace is such a fun place! This story is almost coming to an end. There are three more chapters after this one and then they will have their happily ever after. Hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Oh, and to the guest reviewer who is saying pretty horrible things about me as a review for chapter 4, 6 and 9; I hope you are feeling better now that you got everything out. I can't really do anything with reviews like that, but I do feel the need to reply to you. Even though you probably won't even read this as you hated the first chapters so much. Your life must be horribly boring if you take that much time to anonymously call me names because you don't like the story I've wrote. Come on, it's okay if you don't like it, but be a little more respectful about it. You don't know me. Be an adult and at least use your name. Trolls like you are the reason some truly amazing authors left this site, so I do hope you feel proud of yourself.**

 **To the rest, YOU ARE AWESOME! Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 56: My Wife.

I'm standing at the bar in the private area of The Mile High club. John, Elliot, and Tom are standing next to me and just ordered some shots. The music is blasting through the speakers and everything seems exactly the same as all those months ago. Just like that night, Ana is dancing on the dance floor with her friends. Only tonight there are a few things different about that. She is wearing a stunning white dress and she is wearing my ring. She is my wife. And I can't stop looking at her, knowing that I'm allowed to gawk this time. I can look at every curve of her tight body, her perky tits and round ass, and think about what I'm going to do with them when I have her alone later tonight. Because she is mine.

When I saw Ana walking towards me, escorted by Ray, I just couldn't believe that she was real. She looked like an angel. My angel. It was that moment I was waiting for all those months and I couldn't stop the tears from falling. She just looked too perfect, and every hair on my body stood up. I have never shown my emotion like that, but I couldn't stand there looking all cool and relaxed. Normally Ana has way too much effect on me already, but today it is ten times worse. I feel this tingle in my whole body, and it's doesn't stop. If anything, that feeling gets stronger every time she is close.

I know Ana wanted to dance tonight, and of course I'm not going to tell her this, but if it was up to I wouldn't be here right now. I would be alone with Ana, celebrating the fact that she is mine forever. That I'm hers. And we would be doing that naked, just me inside of her for the whole damn night. I can't wait to help her out of that dress and see what she is wearing underneath. If she looks this beautiful with her wedding dress on, she must look sensational without it. And the best part is that I don't have to share that view with anybody else. That is for my eyes only. Fucking mine.

"Oi, stop drooling and start drinking." Tom says while handing me the second shot of the night. We've been here for twenty minutes. My friends clearly want me drunk as fuck.

"To you and the pretty little lady over there you can't stop eye fucking." John says before slamming the shot back.

We all follow, feeling the liquid making its way down, burning like hell as it goes.

"Fuck. Let's get another one." John says while slamming the now empty shot glass on the bar.

"I'll pass. I can't be wasted on my wedding night." I smirk.

"Why not? Can't get it up if your drunk?" Tom laughs, making me chuckle. He feels it already, I can tell.

"I can get it up perfectly fine, but I'd like to remember it as well." I answer while looking at Ana again.

She looks so happy and comfortable, dancing around in a her gorgeous dress. I really hope she doesn't drink too much. I want to have my way with her the whole night, and if she is drunk, that won't happen. She can feel it a bit, sure. She'll only get a little more open from that. But I want her to remember everything about our wedding, including the wedding night.

"I'm not going to drink much either," Elliot says. "I think tonight might be the night Kim and I take it to the next level."

"Jesus man, that took you ages. Finally. You're sure you can live up to the girls she's been with?'' Tom smirks before slamming back his third shot in ten minutes.

I have a feeling Tom and his wife are not in a very good place. She didn't come along and she has never met Ana. When I asked him about her, he said she is with her Mom in Texas. I really hope I'm not right, but I think he might have married her too soon. Ironically, I know. But Ana and I are way too strong to let anything like that happen to us.

"Fuck off. I haven't had sex with her yet because she is different, not because she only had sex with girls. I think she might be the one. I wanted to make sure we were ready." Elliot says, making all three of us laugh.

"Yeah right. Just admit you're nervous as fuck." I grin. I can't help it, I like to tease him. Mostly because he always responds with so much enthusiasm.

"I'm not. Seriously. I'm just excited." Elliot nods.

"Whatever you say, man. I'm going to dance with my wife." I tell him before walking over to Ana.

I can't wait another minute to touch her. The way she moves on the music, she just pulls me to her. She doesn't make an effort, but she just looks so sexy and confident. It is enchanting.

When I stand behind her, I move my arms around her, pulling her back against my front. She doesn't stop moving, she only leans against me to take me with her in the rhythm. Even though her dress made of a few layers, I can still feel her ass moving against my groin. She is doing it on purpose, knowing exactly how much I'm on the edge already. I can't wait to get my wife alone.

"Hello, husband." She says while turning her head so she can look at me, her hands finding mine at the same time.

"Wife, hello." I smile and peck her lips.

"I love that.' She giggles.

"Me too." I tell her before turning her around so I can look into those beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what you have planned for tonight?" She whispers against my lips, making the hairs in my neck stand.

"No." I smile, not moving my lips away from hers.

"I thought we'd agreed on no secrets, Mr. Grey. We are married now you know."

"I'm well aware, Mrs. Grey. I'm not keeping things from you. I just want it to be a surprise. Don't worry, you'll like it." I tell her before capturing her lips with my mouth.

We stand there, shamelessly kissing each other. I pull her against me a little more, making sure she feels everything she does to me. I have no idea how long we are standing like this, but when I hear Kate calling for Ana, we break apart.

"Ana, I think it is time for the thing." Kate says while Lauren and Kim are standing behind her, nodding their heads in excitement.

"The thing?" I ask.

"You'll find out soon enough." Lauren says, winking at me in the process.

"What about the no secrets, Mrs. Grey." I grin. How I love to throw back her own words at her.

"I'm not keeping things from you, I just want it to be a surprise." She smiles, her blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

I watch her walk away with her girls, through the doors that lead to the restrooms.

In one minute I'm surrounded by my friends again, bringing me yet another drink to help me wait. I really don't want to get drunk, but one more doesn't hurt, I think.

Ten minutes later I hear Mia's voice through the microphone, asking for our attention. When she's got everybody quiet, she speaks again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we have a performance that is especially for the groom. Christian, please take a seat on the chair."

Elliot and Tom push me to the front where in the middle of the dance floor is standing a chair for me to sit on.

"Just sit back, relax and enjoy." Mia winks.

I sit there, waiting for my surprise performance. I really have no idea what is going to happen. Just as I'm about to ask Mia for an explanation, the music starts. I recognize this song, Ana played it a few times on her phone the last couple of weeks. End of time by Beyoncé.

Our guests all start to cheer, and when I look around to see what's making then clap and scream, my eyes go wide.

To my right, Ana, Kate, Kim, and Lauren are walking towards me. The four of them all wear short dresses. Ana her dress is white and Kim, Lauren, and Kate are wearing black. All four of them are wearing stockings, and fuck me if Ana doesn't give me a peek of what is underneath her dress. On the beat of the music, they march onto the dance floor, where they all take their positions so I can see them, Ana in the center and in front of me.

When Beyonceé starts to sing, they start to move. Exactly synchronic, on the beat. All I can look at is Ana, who is looking like a fucking queen. Damn, she looks gorgeous. The way she is moving, using her curves on the beat, it is fucking sexy. I can see they really made an effort in making sure they all knew the steps because they are moving completely the same.

The whole crowd is clapping and yelling for them to go on, and the smile on Ana's face can literally light the whole club. During her performance, she never takes her eyes of mine, and I'm looking at her amazed. What a Goddess.

Halfway through the song, the girls all move towards me. One by one they are dancing in front of me, all doing their own little routine. Ana is the last one to move in front of me, only she takes a seat in my lap and starts moving. I really try to be appropriate, knowing her Dad is watching as well, but she is making it very difficult for me not to let my hands roam. I just put them on her ass, thinking that that is probably the most innocent thing I want to do right now. When she is almost done, her arms move around my neck before she kisses me and then stands. She pulls me on the dance floor as well and the four of them move around me and cheering for me to dance along.

I pull Ana against me and do as they say. I move against Ana, who has the biggest smile on her face. When the song ends, everybody claps and cheers. Ana looks up at me, her breathing heavy and her eyes a little nervous. She wants to know what I thought of her little performance.

"Fucking amazing. Thank you." I smile and kiss her lips.

"I'd hoped you would say that." She giggles when I pull back and bury my face in her neck, sucking on the skin there.

"Wow, down Grey. You still have to wait a few more hours before you can have your way with her." Kim says while pulling me off of Ana, making me groan in the process.

"Let's have a shot, Mr. Grey." Ana smirks before grabbing my hand and walking to the bar.

"I love this little dress, baby. And I like that you just gave me a little peek. But I'm not going to lie, I was hoping I could be the one to take you out of your wedding dress." I tell her while letting my hands roam her body.

"You still can. After I had a shot with my husband, I'll change back into my dress. I only get to wear it today, so I'm going to enjoy that and I'm definitely letting you take it off later tonight." She winks.

"Good girl." I murmur against her ear.

"Always." She smiles before handing me the shot she ordered. "To us."

"To us." I agree, slamming my forth shot of the evening back.

Damn, this night is going to be something alright.

* * *

After a lot more dancing, a little more drinks, Ana and Ray's father-daughter dance to Butterfly Kisses and our thank-you speech, we are now finally leaving. Everybody gathered at the exit and are waiting for Ana and me to walk out. Taylor is waiting for us in the Audi, to take us to my surprise for Ana. I'm really excited about her reaction, I just know she is going to love it.

When Ana and I walk out, everybody is clapping and cheering. Everybody except for Kim and Elliot, who are dry fucking each other for everyone to see. Classy as always. Just when we almost reach the car, Lauren stops me by standing in front of me, looking drunk as fuck which makes me laugh. The poor girl only had two wine and one shot but is absolutely wasted.

"You better make a baby with her tonight, like for real. I'm so ready to be an Auntie." She says, making Ana and me laugh.

"Fuck Lau, come here and let them go." Mike says while pulling her back. Poor man, he definitely has baby duty tonight.

Little Norah is an absolute dream. The little girl slept the whole night in the corner of the private area. She never woke up and let her Mommy and Daddy enjoy the party as well. I cuddled her throughout dinner, and God damn if she didn't steal my heart all over again. Every time we see her, she does something new. It makes me so curious about how our baby will be.

I know Ana wants to wait a little while longer because she doesn't want to share me. And I'm okay with that because I love all the attention she is giving me. And I'm not going to force her into anything she isn't ready for, especially not something as big as children. But I honestly can't wait to get her pregnant. I want to see her belly grow underneath my hands and I want to see her as a Mommy. The Mommy of my babies. It's the ultimate sign of love. The fact that your woman agrees to have your baby. That she chooses you to be the Dad. It turns me the fuck on.

When we finally get into the car and waved everybody goodbye, Ana looks at me. Her eyes are wide and curious. Her cheeks are red and her hair is a little messy, but she is still wearing the tiara. She looks slightly intoxicated but I can tell she honored my request and didn't drink too much. I think she just feels a little happiness in her head.

"What's with the puppy eyes, baby?" I smirk when I see she keeps looking at me with her big blue eyes, asking me for something without speaking.

"Where are we going?"

I pull both her feet onto my lap and run my hand from her ankle over her shin to the inside of her thigh. To my delight, she is still wearing stockings. I move my hand up a little more, so I reach her panty covered pussy. Just when I'm about to give it a nice stroke, she presses her legs together and pulls my hand away from her.

"Stop distracting me and tell me where I'm spending my wedding night." She giggles.

"Bossy little thing. Ask me nicely." I tell her while smelling the fingers that just briefly touched her pussy. She smells delicious, my dick agrees with me.

I can see the action makes her blush. It takes me by surprise sometimes, how shy she gets when I do certain things. When we have sex she is so open and confident, she talks to me and shows me what she wants. But when we are just sitting like this, she acts like the prim and proper good girl.

"Why are you blushing? You know you smell delicious, right? Here, smell." I tell her while moving my fingers to her nose.

"Christian!" She giggles and pushes my hand away. "Stop with the subject change. Please tell me where we are going."

"Okay, I booked us a room in the Four Seasons." I tell her.

It is not a lie. I booked a room there. The Honeymoon Suite to be exact. It has a huge bed, a huge shower, a huge bathtub and a view over Seattle. Not that she is new to that, but still. We have it for 24 hours, which I plan on spending naked and inside of her. When those 24 hours are over, I take her to Sea-Tac where my private jet is waiting for us to fly us to the Maldives. I have rented us a private house there, with a private beach and blue ocean to our service. Two weeks of doing absolutely nothing and relaxing with my girl in the sun. I can't fucking wait.

"Really Mr. Grey? And what do you plan on doing in that hotel room?" Ana smirks, running her finger over my shirt covered chest.

"Fucking you for 24 hours straight." I tell her, making her blush a little more.

"Okay." She mumbles, a smile forming her lips.

"Okay." I smirk.

We sit there, smiling like two idiots. For a moment we don't say anything. When I finally want to break the silence after a few minutes, Taylor beats me to it.

"Mr. And Mrs. Grey, we have arrived at the Four Seasons." Taylor says while shutting down the car and getting out of it.

He opens my side of the door and I get out to go over to Ana's door. When I open it, I help her out of the car before picking her up, bridal style of course.

"You really going to carry me over the threshold?" She giggles into my neck, making my dick jump once again. The poor fucker really has been tortured today.

"No, I'm carrying you to the room." I tell her, walking inside to the reception.

There is one other couple standing at the reception as well. They both look up when Ana and I reach the reception desk, Ana giggling like a schoolgirl. They both smirk.

"Reservations for Mr. And Mrs. Grey." I tell the girl behind the desk.

"That's me. Mrs. Grey." Ana giggles while holding her arm up like the girl behind the desk will miss her if she doesn't.

"That's her." I smirk, feeling proud as fuck that she is so happy to be my wife.

"Congratulations newlyweds! Here is the key. Top floor. Need any help with the luggage?" The girl asks, a grin on her face, no doubt because we look ridiculously happy.

Ana takes the key from her because I obviously have my hands full.

"Nah, I'll carry her." I tell her, earning a slap on the back of my head from my lovely wife.

I walk towards the elevator and push the button. When the doors open, I get in. Behind me, the other couple also walks in, pressing the button for the ninth floor.

"Just married, huh?" The woman says, looking at us with an endearing smile on her face.

"Yes!" Ana shrieks while showing the woman her wedding and engagement ring.

"Pfiew, good job, girl." The woman says while looking at the rings.

"I know right. Look at my husband, isn't he hot? And we are going to have sex for 24 hours straight." Ana says, obviously a little drunker than I originally thought.

"Shut it, Ana." I mumble, seeing the woman and man laugh.

The elevator beeps, letting us know we have arrived at the ninth floor. Thank God.

"You do just that. Enjoy each other." The man says before they walk out.

"I thought you hadn't drink that much?" I ask her when the doors close again.

"I haven't. I just saw that woman checking out your butt and I wanted to make her jealous." Ana giggles, making me laugh as well.

"She was just as old as my Mother." I tell her.

"So? You are mine." She says before kissing my lips.

"I'm yours." I mumble against her lips.

When we arrive at the top floor, I walk us to the door. I let Ana open the door and then carry her inside. The moment she sees the room, she gasps. Her eyes wide and mouth open.

"This is not just a room." She mumbles while I set her down on the floor, pulling her against me so her back is against my front.

"You really thought I would make you spent our wedding night in just a room?" I ask her, my lips against her neck, making her shiver.

I look around the room, which has floor to ceiling windows that cover the wall in front of us. To the left is a king-size bed, rose petals covering it. Champagne, two glasses, and chocolate covered strawberries on a tray are standing next to the bed.

Across from the bed is a big Jacuzzi, jet streams and all. And to the left is a shower with two showerheads. I'm going to have so much fun with my wife in that shower.

The whole room is filled with dim lights, making sure there is a romantic atmosphere. Ana is still looking with wide eyes like she really can't believe I didn't go for the standard room.

"This is amazing." She says when she closed her mouth again.

"You are amazing." I mumble while turning her around. "I want to take that dress off of you, baby. Can I?"

"You can. But first, you need to take off the tiara. It was my Moms and I don't want to wear it while we go all crazy, I'm afraid it will break." She tells me.

"All crazy, huh? I like the way you think." I smirk and carefully get the tiara off her head before placing it on the cabinet. ''The tiara looked beautiful on you.''

"Thank you, my Mom wore it when she married Dad.'' She smiles before turning around so her back is facing me. ''You need to unbutton the back."

"I'd love to." I murmur before starting with the top button and making my way down.

Every time I open one button, I kiss the lace covered skin it reveals. I move down with every button, my knees hitting the floor when I open the last one. Her corset is in the exact shape as her dress, and it is stunning. My dick is almost bursting through my pants.

I move my hands to her dress and pull it over her hips, revealing the white lace thong and stockings she is wearing. She is still wearing her heels, making her look like the vision I have been dreaming about since the night she said yes.

"Fuck, baby." I moan. "Turn around."

She does as she is told immediately. Her front is just as sexy as the back. Completely see-through lace, except for the cups that cover her breasts. I look her up and down, still kneeling in front of her. She smiles down at me.

"Stand up, Christian." Her soft voice says, making me stand instantly.

"You look so sexy in your tux. I have been thinking about this since I walked down the aisle." She says before getting down on her knees in front of me.

She wastes no time in opening my belt and pants before pulling my dick out of my boxers. The moment her small hand grabs me, I hiss. Fucking finally.

"I've been thinking about sucking your dick since you send me that card. You know what I thought when I saw that picture?" She asks while stroking my dick slowly.

I can only shake my head, completely focused on her in front of me, in her white lingerie, giving me pleasure.

"I thought about how lucky I am that this dick is mine for the rest of my life. That this dick will be the one that is coming inside of my pussy until the day I die. That it will make me so wet, and that I will come so hard on it. That I am so lucky to get a taste of it whenever I want to." She mumbles before wrapping her lips around the tip, sucking and licking it just how I like it.

My legs start to shake immediately. My hand moves into her hair to guide her, even though she knows exactly how I like it. Her soft tongue moves over my head, licking me like it is her favorite ice cream. The moment she tastes a drop of pre cum, she moans like it is the best thing she has ever tasted.

"Damn baby." I whisper while moving my hips forward a little.

"What's my name?" Ana breathes against my dick, the cold air making me shiver yet again.

"Ana." I moan.

"My new name." She whispers before licking me again.

"Ana Grey." I moan again, fucking proud to call her that.

"Good boy." She giggles before taking me in her mouth completely.

She doesn't waste any time and takes me all the way down her throat, choking when her nose hits my pubic bone. She keeps bumping her head, one single tear leaving her left eye. What a sight. She looks gorgeous with me in her mouth, taking my dick all the way.

"So fucking sexy." I groan, holding her head so I can push my hips forward using a little more force.

She takes it without a lot of trouble, completely into it as well. I can tell by the way her eyes shine up at me and the sounds she makes. She is moaning around my dick like she is the one who receives pleasure from me. I love that she loves sucking dick.

She goes on for a few minutes, steady and strong, like a true pro. I think she wants me to come like this, but I really am not okay with that, so I stop her.

When I pull her up so her face is level with mine, she looks at me, actually disappointed. I'm a lucky son of a bitch.

"I want to come inside your pussy first. After I've fucked you, I'll come in your mouth." I tell her. Never thought I had to explain something like that.

"Promise?" She asks, making me shoot my load almost instantly. Fuck, this is my wife.

"Promise. Now lay on the bed on your back and get yourself comfortable." I tell her, seeing her make her way to the bed instantly.

I follow her and watch her lay down. I want to make love to her. Cherish her body. I want to make sure she feels how much I love her. And after that, I want to fuck her and have my way with her until she can't walk anymore. Until her skin is marked and her pussy burns.

I crawl in between her legs and pull down her thong, moving it down her legs while kissing her thighs.

"I love you so fucking much, Ana Grey." I mumble against her skin, seeing the goosebumps raise at the mention of her new name.

I move my lips up to her pussy, spreading her stocking clad legs so I can reach her delicious lips. I start licking her, making sure to cover every spot. When she is shaking underneath me, I open her lips and feast on her clit.

"Yes. Yes, Christian. Make me come. Just like this." She moans, moving her pussy in my face so she has the perfect friction.

I love this, she is drowning me in her wetness, taking control while I'm pleasuring her. I reach for her nipples and pinch them through the cups of her corset, instantly making her come. She has been on the edge the whole day, I can tell. Her body shakes violently and she screams my name. It never sounded so good as it does right now.

I keep licking her, slowly, only stopping because she pushes my head away from her.

"Too sensitive." She breathes.

I kiss her pubic bone before moving up her body.

"Can I take off the corset?" I ask her while rubbing my nose with hers.

"Only if I can get you out of your tux." She smiles a lazy smile while looking me up and down.

"Deal." I grin.

In one move I turn her from her back to her belly and loosen the hooks of the corset until I can get it off of her. Then I turn her back.

"Does the garter belt and stockings bother you?" I ask her while looking at her.

She looks so gorgeous. And if I'm being completely honest, I want to fuck her while she is wearing them. But if she is uncomfortable, it will have to wait until another time.

"I'm good. Now stand, Mr. Grey. I have some serious unpacking to do." She giggles and then gets off the bed and waits for me to join her.

When I'm standing in front of her, the nerves kick in. Not because she is going to undress me, but because I'm reminded of a present I have for her, underneath my clothes. Thankfully Ana starts by pulling my jeans and boxers down, so my present stays hidden a little longer.

When she's got me out of my shoes, pants, and boxers, she moves to my suit jacket. She slides it off my shoulders, all the while kissing me, teasing my mouth with her tongue. She really knows exactly what I like.

When she gets off my tie and starts to unbutton my shirt, her lips move over my chin down to my neck, where she starts sucking and biting my skin. It feels so good, I almost forget everything around me. Almost, because when she pushes the shirt from my shoulders as well, I wait for her reaction. At first, she is too busy kissing my neck to even notice the difference. But when she moves down to my chest, I hear her gasp and then she pulls back like she has been stung by a bee.

"Are you joking?" She asks me, her eyes wide.

This could go either way, she loves it or she hates it, I'm not really sure yet.

"Is it real?" She asks before I even have the change to answer her first question.

Her hand moves over the left side of my chest, where on my pec muscle is written her name in black. Anastasia.

"Yeah, it's real. I got it yesterday, so you can still feel it. But when it heals you don't feel it anymore. Then it is a part of my skin. Just like you. You are a part of me, Ana. Forever." I tell her, carefully watching her reaction.

I have no idea if she likes tattoos, we never really talked about it. But I wanted to have something on me that reminded me of her and this day forever. Something that marked me as hers. Ana just looks at her name while moving her fingers over the lines, without saying anything. It makes me nervous.

"I thought it through. It wasn't something spontaneous. I wanted your name on my body." I tell her, hoping that she maybe thinks about me regretting it and that that is the reason she is so quiet.

When her eyes meet mine, all doubt flies out of the window. Her eyes shine with love and want, and burn with desire.

"I love it." She whispers.

Thank Fucking God. She loves it.

"Good. Because I love you. So much I marked my skin with your name. You own me, Ana." I say and pull her in my arms, making my way to the bed and lay her down again.

I don't waste another minute. I climb on top of her while never stop kissing her and stroke my rock hard dick against her pussy. She moves her hips to meet my pace, just so I hit her spot every time I push forward.

"I want to feel you inside of me." She says while reaching for my dick and positioning it at her entrance.

The moment she let's go, I push into her tight heat. She instantly buries her face into my neck while her arms go around my waist and her legs around my hips. She pulls me into her so deep, I feel my dick bump against her cervix, making her hiss.

I move my hands to her head, stroking it while moving in and out of her in soft, steady thrusts. I let her feel every inch of my dick, and I try to memorize every inch of her tight pussy as well. Feel everything about her and making sure I never forget this night. The night where I made love to her for the first time as her husband.

"You feel so good, Christian. You are so big. Every time I feel you inside of me, I feel like you are stretching me. It feels so amazing." She pants in my ear, her voice husky and a little out of breath.

It pleases me immensely to know she enjoys this so much. To know I can make her feel this way by just slowly moving in and out of her, without any add-ons. Just my body and hers. I've honestly never experienced anything like this. At this moment I feel so possessive over Ana, it almost hurts. I feel so much love for her, it feels like my heart is going to explode.

Talking about exploding, my balls are about to explode. They are heavy and tight and I feel the familiar tingle in my belly. Ana clenches her pussy around me while moaning my name in my ear and I just can't help it.

"I'm coming, Ana." I grunt before my orgasm washes over me, surprising the fuck out of me.

I'm shooting into her so hard, I'm sure I would've got her pregnant if she wasn't on the shot. And that thought actually turns me on so much, my orgasm is way more intense.

"Fuck Ana. Your pussy can work magic. I swear. Damn, I'm a lucky son of a bitch." I mumble against her boob while her fingers stroke through my hair.

"I'm the lucky one. You are amazing." She signs and kisses my head.

We lay like that for a few minutes, until I feel my load mixed with her arousal leaking out of her. It runs over my balls onto the bed. Although it feels sexy as fuck, we still need these sheets for another 23 hours, so I speak up.

"Let's have a shower. You are wetting the whole bed, Mrs. Grey." I smirk and pull my now soft dick out of her.

"That's because you made such a mess, Mr. Grey." She giggles before jumping from the bed, getting herself out of her garter belt and stockings and then jumping towards the shower. My little energetic bunny.

I follow her into the shower and when we are standing under the warm water, Ana her hand moves over her name, and then further down over my belly to my dick. I look at her, asking her with my eyes what she is up to.

"You promised to come in my mouth, Mr. Grey. And I'm tires of waiting. I want it now." She says before moving down on her knees again and taking me into her mouth.

As I said; I'm a lucky son of a bitch.


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: So, I have finished writing this story yesterday, and I see no point in letting you wait for another two days before posting the other two. So three chapters today, and at the same time the end of this story. It had been such a learning process for me. I loves all your reviews and I learned a lot from them as well. I want to thank all of you for your support and I truly hope you stay with me for my next stories. A lot of love and kisses. Let me know what you think of the end and as always: Enjoy! Xxx**

 **Oh, And a lot of smut.**

Chapter 57: Come fly with me.

After a very short sleep, I'm woken by a knock on the door of the honeymoon suite. And I really do not appreciate it. I feel like I have only slept for 20 minutes, which is probably closer to the truth then I think.

Christian and I took our wedding night very seriously. I think I will never be able to walk normal again. I feel it. My whole body is stiff and it feels like he is still inside of me. It actually burns a little bit. Christian truly fucked me raw.

I'm not complaining, because it was everything I hoped it would be, but right now I could use a few more hours of sleep. Only that isn't really happening when someone keeps knocking on the door.

"Christian." I mumble while pushing against his ass with my foot.

He is laying on his stomach with one leg bend, his delicious muscles, and ass perfectly in my view. That is my husband. My completely out of this world in coma husband.

"Christian." I try again, my voice a little harder now and my foot a little more forceful as well.

"What?" He mumbles in his pillow, not even bothering to look up.

"There is someone at the door." I tell him, again hearing the person on the other side knocking, a little harder now.

"They'll go away if we don't answer." Christian says while turning to his back, not making any attempt to get out of bed.

"You really are not going to open the door?" I ask him.

"Nah, I'm good." He says while moving a little again.

The sheet is just covering his legs and is showing a little of his semi-hard dick. He looks so good.

"Fine, I'll open. But you should know I'm not wearing anything and I'm not putting anything on either." I smirk and move up so I sit on the bed.

Just when I move one leg over the edge, I'm being yanked back in the bed by two strong arms. It makes me giggle.

"No one is allowed to see my wife naked. I'll go." He says against my ear, his voice still sounding a little groggy.

I watch him move out of the bed, naked and gorgeous. He wraps one of the towels around his hips and then walks to the door. When he opens it, I hear him thank the person before he closes the door and walks back into view with breakfast.

I look at him for a moment, only wearing the towel and his wedding ring. His hair is messy and his beard could also use a trim. It makes him even sexier than he already is, so manly and raw.

I look down at his chest, where my name is tattooed. I can't believe he really did that. I first thought that it wasn't real. But when I moved my hand over it a couple of times, it didn't fade away. Christian's explanation about why he got it was really sweet. He said that I was a part of him, and even though getting tattooed is a very drastic way to show that, I think it is sexy as hell. It suits him.

"Mrs. Grey, you're drooling." Christian smirks, getting me back to the present.

"Sorry, you just look so sexy right now." I smile up at him, not feeling sorry at all.

"How are you feeling?" He asks while his eyes turn a little darker.

"Sore, stiff and utterly happy." I tell him, moving the sheet down a little to tease him, showing just a little bit of nipple.

He walks over to the end of the bed and yanks the sheet down in one rapid movement. I shriek in surprise before I giggle.

Christian gets on his knees on the bed and pulls my legs so I move closer to him. When I'm close enough, he moves to sit on my upper legs, the towel not hiding nearly enough. He bends forward and rests his hands next to my head, leaning on them while rubbing my nose with his.

"Not all of you is sore." He murmurs.

My eyes widen a little bit. He can be so forward and honest. I know exactly what he means with that statement and a part of me really wants him to change it.

"What are you going to do about it?" I ask him, blushing while moving my tongue over his lips.

"Mmm, all the possibilities. I have a few ideas, but I really want to know what's making you blush."

I look at him. He looks at me expectantly, waiting for me to tell him what I want. Waiting for me to give him the go to make every part of me sore. I want to give him the go, but I'm really having trouble with finding the right words to tell him I want him to put it inside my butt again. How do I tell him that without sounding so grass?

When I don't answer him, he speaks again, probably sensing I'm having trouble with putting what I want into words.

"You want it, don't you? You want me inside of your tight hole again?" He asks while moving his fingers over my belly, tickling me, making me squirm.

I nod my head, happy that he does the talking. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of his fingers on my skin. His fingers lightly skim my skin, making me very aware of his touch. It tickles a little bit but also turns me on.

"I want to hear you say it, sweets." Christian says, still not stopping the movement of his fingers. "Remember when I told you I would wait until you would beg me to have anal? I think it is time you beg now."

"I'm not begging for you to put it in my butt."

Delusional. He is crazy. I'm not going to beg him.

"Why not? Because you want to let me believe you're a good girl? It's a little late for that, Ana." He smirks.

"I am a good girl." I tell him, faking I'm offended.

He knows I'm lying. About the good girl part and about me being offended.

"Okay. Then I'll just have a croissant." He says before getting off my legs and walking to the cart with breakfast on it.

Is he really going to eat now? Apparently yes.

He grabs a croissant and puts some butter on it before putting it on a plate and then walking to his side of the bed. There he drops his towel, no doubt to show what I'm missing out. My eyes follow his happy trail and stop when they reach his dick, his hard, big, thick dick. How I love it. He is standing there for a few seconds, letting me ogle him. Then he takes a seat with his back against the headboard and starts eating his breakfast like we didn't have the whole 'put it in my butt' conversation at all.

I still lay on my bed at the edge of the bed, looking at him and then at the ceiling, asking silently if this is really happening. Damn it. I roll over so I can look at him.

"So good. I was starving. You should have some as well, baby. You must be hungry." Christian says, a smirk on his face.

"Not for food." I mumble.

"What are you hungry for then?" He asks. He is good.

I sign. I'm just going to tell him once. I'm sure he will give me what I want when I said it.

"I want you to put your dick inside my butt." I tell him, my cheeks hot from blushing.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that. I have always learned to ask nicely for something I want, and that didn't sound like a question."

"Damn it, Christian. Why are you teasing me?" I aks him while slamming my hand on his upper leg, a little harder than my intention.

"Ouch. That burns." He says moving his hand over the place where I just hit him.

"Now you know what my ass cheeks felt like the whole night." I smirk.

He laughs and puts his plate on the nightstand.

"Come here, crazy one." He chuckles while he holds out his arms.

I crawl over to him and snuggle against his chest, inhaling his scent. He smells so good. Like Christian, mixed with me and sweat. He smells like what we did the whole night. I run my fingers over his tattoo like I've done so many times the last few hours. I can't get over the fact that he really did it.

"Did it hurt?" I ask him, curious about how it feels to get a tattoo.

"No. It's an annoying feeling, but it was done in about twenty minutes. Now it just itches because it needs to heal. Why? You want to put my name on you as well?" He asks. I can hear he is smiling.

"Maybe. I always wanted a dream catcher on my back in between my shoulder blades. My Mom loved dream catchers, so I thought I would take it to honor her. But Ray was pretty strict about me not getting a tattoo. And I was a bit scared for the pain, so in the end, I didn't do it." I tell him, still going over my name on his hard chest.

"That video of your Mom was really special. It felt like she was there for a moment." He murmurs in my hair.

"I know. It made me feel good, to know that even though she didn't get the change to meet you, she kind of gave her blessing still. I think she would've loved you. You have the same humor as her. She was the best Mom in the world. I hope that if I'm ever going to be a Mom, I'll be just like her." I sign, still thinking about the things she said on camera.

"You will be. You will be an amazing Mommy as well. I see how you are with Norah, you know exactly what to do with her. You are born to be a Mother Ana, and I can't wait to see you as one." He tells me, making me blush. He is so excited about that chapter in our lives, normally it's the man who wants to wait, but with us, it is the other way around.

"I look forward to seeing you as a Daddy too. Norah is absolutely in love with you. She even gave you her first smile, which really hurt Mike." I giggle. Mike did see it happening though, so he didn't completely miss it.

"He'll need to fight the guys off when she is sixteen. She is a little heartbreaker." He chuckles. "You know Ana, I don't want to pressure you and I respect the fact that you want to wait. Never think otherwise. But I like to talk about these things with you. Fantasize about our future, about our new house and the kids that will live there. I'm so excited to see what life together will bring us."

He is the sweetest man in the world. He tells me exactly what he feels, not afraid and so open about what he wants. It makes my heart beat go faster. He is a dream.

"Me too. I can't wait." I say before kissing his chest.

"I love you." He whispers in my hair.

"I love you too. Now please put it in my butt." I say against his chest. I still want him and his little speech gave me the courage to be honest to him as well.

Christian chuckles against my head and then moves his hand to my hip. Then he moves me so I'm laying on my side next to him, my back facing him. He lays behind me, one arm under my head and the other one around me. His dick is pocking against my ass while he moves his hips against me. Even talking to me turns him on.

"You sure?" He asks, his breath tickling my ear.

"I'm sure." I nod. I want it.

His arm moves away from me for a moment before he hands me the bottle of lube that was standing on his nightstand. Then he hikes up my leg, so I'm completely open. His hard dick moves in between my legs.

"Lube me up." He groans in my ear before attacking my neck.

I open the bottle of lube and squirt some on my hand before reaching in between my legs. My hand finds his hard dick, and I start stroking him, making sure he is covered in lube. Christian pants into my ear, telling me how much he likes the feeling of my hands on him.

"Put some on yourself as well, baby." He whispers against my neck.

I do as he says and reaches behind me in between my cheeks. It feels so weird to touch myself there. Like I'm doing something wrong, but also something very sexy.

In the meantime, Christian teases my nipple with his free hand, making me moan in response. He knows exactly how to turn me on, how to get me ready for him.

When I'm done, he takes over. Very slowly I feel him push his slick member in between my ass cheeks.

"Push back a little bit, baby. Open up for me." He whispers, still stroking my nipple.

I do as he says and push my ass back so he has better access. The moment I feel him slip into me, I let out a breath, just like he told me to do last time we did this.

He moves my leg over his hip, so I'm completely at his mercy. His hand reaches my pussy and rubs my clit while he moves in and out of me slowly. It feels amazing.

His mouth is still attacking my neck, sucking, biting and kissing the spots he knows are sensitive. He is completely into what he does, which is making sure I'm am comfortable. He wants me to enjoy this and by making sure I do, he gives all his attention to me.

"Fucking hell, Ana. I can't even tell you how good this feels. What it does to me that you let me take you like this. You are so tight." He grunts against my skin in awe.

"I'd let you do anything, Christian. I trust you to make it good for me. That you take care of me. I love you." I mumble while reaching for the hand that is still teasing my nipple. I lace my fingers with his and bring his hand to my mouth, softly biting it to stop myself from screaming out in pleasure.

"I love you too, sweets." He whispers in my ear while never changing is pace. He keeps moving into me slowly, truly making love to me.

I never thought it was possible. I always thought that anal sex was something rough and more pleasurable for the guy. But I was so wrong. The first time Christian and I did it, it was rough and raw. And I enjoyed it a lot. Buy it was completely different from what we are doing now.

Right now I feel connected to him in a way I haven't felt before. It is so intimate and loving, it is hard to believe we are having anal sex. It's like we are just making love, only the feeling is so much more intense. I'm so aware of his hands on my body, of him inside me and how big he is. Christian is an amazing lover and he knows exactly what to do to make me feel cherished. I feel so cherished right now, it almost scares me.

"I feel so close to you right now. I've never felt this before, Ana. You are amazing." Christian tells me while squeezing my hand a little harder. Letting me know he feels exactly the same as me.

His thrusts become a little more forceful but still remain as loving as before. I can feel myself building. His fingers are giving more pressure to my clit, helping me get to the point of coming. I feel goosebumps all over my body and my legs are getting stiff. I'm so close.

"Please, a little more." I pant, my head pushed back against his chest while he moves my head so he can capture my lips with his.

"What do you need, Ana? Tell me what you need." Christian grunts against my lips, never moving faster or changing his rhythm.

"Pinch my nipple, hard." I breathe and not a second later he does, making me come so hard I think I'm drooling.

His hands stop touching my sensitive skin and he wraps me in his arms while he keeps moving inside of me, his head buried in my neck. I can feel his muscles are tense, he is close as well.

"Are you going to come for me, Christian?" I ask him, my voice still out of breath.

"Yes. So close." He hisses, now moving a little faster inside of me.

"Let go. Come on babe, let go. Fill me."

"ANA!" He shouts before I feel him still inside of me, his whole body shaking while he comes. His hot breath in my neck indicates he is completely out of breath.

"You are so fucking sensational. My wife. Your it. So sexy. So soft. So perfect. So mine." He mumbles against me. I think he has no idea what he is blabbing. He is a little delirious. It makes me giggle and feel proud. I made him feel like this.

"Are you okay?" Christian asks after he pulled out of me and turned me so I'm facing him.

"Never been better." I smile and peck his lips.

He looks at me, his hand moving through my hair. The look he's giving me is full of love.

"I've never had anal sex like that. So soft and sweet. What are you doing to me, Mrs. Grey?" He smiles a lazy smile.

"Nothing. That was all you. You are amazing."

He chuckles while shaking his head, clearly not agreeing with my statement. But he doesn't say he doesn't agree.

"Let's soak in the Jacuzzi. After that, we have an appointment." He tells me, getting out of the bed and pulling me with him.

"With who?" I ask while following him to the tub, where he turns on the water.

"You'll see." He smirks before getting into the Jacuzzi. "Now get that delicious ass in between my legs and enjoy the warm water, wife."

"I thought you've learned to ask for something you want nicely, Mr. Grey?" I smirk, throwing his words back at him.

"You're right, my apologies. Mrs. Grey, will you please get that perfect ass in between my legs and enjoy the warm water with me?" He asks with huge puppy eyes.

"Okay." I smile while I get in and positions myself in between his legs. His arms go around me immediately and I lean back against him, closing my eyes and enjoying the feel of the water and his skin against mine.

I really want to know what he has planned next, but I'll let it go for now. Because I love his surprises and I could really use a nice soak. And because the Jacuzzi involves him, completely naked.

I love him naked.

* * *

So, my husband owns a plane, and we are currently in said plane, flying to the Maldives. He told me we were flying to the Maldives after we toasted with champagne on our marriage. In his private fucking plane.

"Are you still boggled by the fact that we own a plane, Mrs. Grey?" Christian smirks, looking awfully proud.

He is sitting next to me in one of the over the top comfortable chairs, while on the TV screen in front of us is playing a movie I really didn't follow. I was a bit too busy with letting everything settle in for a moment. The wedding and all the emotions that came with it, the wedding night, his tattoo and now the flight on a private plane with the Maldives as destination.

"I am. I am boggled about everything that happened this last 48 hours. I'd never thought I would live a life like this." I tell him honestly.

"Start believing it, sweets. I'm going to give you the world. You'll never need anything. I promise." He says while reaching for my hand and squeezing it.

"And I just gave you a handkerchief." I mumble. That present sounds so stupid when you mention everything he did for me.

"Ana, you gave me so much more than that handkerchief, which I absolutely love by the way. You make all this money and luxury enjoyable. You show me the little things in life that are worth loving the most. Stop selling yourself short. We are equals, Ana. You said that in a relationship, being equals is important and we are complete equals now. We love each other, we are married and we own exactly the same. And I absolutely love being equals with you." He says before kissing the hand he is holding.

"You came a long way, Mr. Grey." I smirk.

I almost can't believe that this is the same guy that told me he wanted to go to sex clubs with me. That he wanted me to be submissive to him. He is so possessive and sweet now, it sometimes really takes time to process.

"I know right." His eyes shine with humor, and he also looks awfully proud.

"Do you never miss going to sex clubs? Even just to watch? You seemed to be so into it when I first met you." I ask him, watching his reaction carefully.

I see him look down for a moment before he takes a deep breath. Then he looks at me. I'm a little bit afraid of what he is going to say, to be honest.

"Look Ana, I really don't want this question thrown at me for the rest of my life. I married you because you are enough, and I really don't like the fact that you still doubt that. I've chosen you because I want you. You are enough for me. What we do is enough. You let me play with you and you meet me in every need that I feel. I don't need anything else as long as you are with me. And I never want you to doubt that." He tells me seriously. He looks a little pissed.

"I don't doubt you. I know you feel all those things you just said. I just wondered if you ever think of it." I say. I really don't want to fight right now. Why the hell did I have to bring it up anyway? My timing is horrible.

"Sometimes I think about watching. But not in the way you think. Not in the sense of going to a club to see some random couple have sex. I like the idea of watching you. That time when you played with yourself for me, I enjoyed that so much. You looked so gorgeous and sexy. That turns me on. The idea of us fucking while we film it so we can watch it after, that turns me on. Those pictures I took from you on the night I asked you to marry me, those turn me on. When you let me fuck you in that barn while someone could have walked in on us, that turned me on. It really doesn't matter what you do Ana, I love watching you. With and without clothes on. I've done it since the night I met you. I watched you that night and you just got me going. I was hard the whole night. When I look back to it now, I think I knew that you were the one back then. You know why?"

I shake my head no. So he continues.

"I wasn't the only one that saw you. Elliot and John noticed you too. We talked about you briefly. Elliot in a way he talks about all chicks, how he wouldn't mind taking you home. And John talked about your body. How he liked seeing you move. And it pissed me off. Really, I hated the fact that they saw you dance like that. I wanted you to dance like that for me. Only for me. In the end, I was the one that went over and talked to you because they saw how you looked at me. They knew they wouldn't stand a change." He tells me. He looks pissed off and proud at the same time. It makes me giggle.

"Are you telling me that if I didn't notice you, it could've been Elliot or John sitting here with me?" I grin, teasing him with what he just told me.

"No. Those fuckers can't afford a private plane. And you would've never said yes to one of them. You need someone who can handle you and put you into place when you cross the line. They can't. And I'm better looking than both of them." He grins, obviously knowing I am teasing him.

"That you are." I smile while climbing onto his lap.

"You and the life you're giving me are more than I ever thought I would have." He mumbles against my lips before kissing me.

We kiss like two teenagers, we're all over each other. I move against him like I haven't had an orgasm in weeks. Completely ignoring the soreness and stiffness that I have because of last night and today. Christian's hands roam my body, groping me by my ass and breasts, desperate to feel my skin.

"Are you a member of the Mile High club?" I mumble against his lips.

"No. I've only used this Jet for business. Why?"

"I want to become a member." I tell him, moving one of my hands in between us to stroke him through his jeans.

"That can be arranged. There is a bedroom in the back. Let's go." He tells me while trying to move me off his lap.

I don't let him though. I just stay seated on his lap, never moving my hand away from his dick. When he looks at me in question, I speak.

"I want you here, where someone can walk in."

His eyes get darker and he lets out a growl before he grasps my chin in his hand roughly, so I can't look away from him. His other hand is on my hip, his fingers digging into my jeans covered skin.

"You sure? The hostess can walk in to ask us if we need anything." He says. I can see he is praying that I will tell him I'm sure. He wants this.

"I don't care. If she walks in she'll see that you don't need anything. That I'll take care of you." I tell him, my voice sounding so horny and breathy.

"You're going to take care of me, baby?"

I nod my head and open his jeans with two hands.

"How?" He mumbles while never taking his eyes off me.

"I'm going to get that huge dick out of your jeans and then I'm going to ride it. I'm going to let you feel what you do to me, how wet I am. I'm going to come on that dick before getting down on my knees to suck you until you come." I tell him.

I have no idea where the hell that came from, but it turns him on. And that turns me on even more. I really hope the hostess doesn't come in though, because that would be awkward. But the idea that it might happen, makes this so much more exciting.

"Get to it then." Christian says while smacking my ass.

"Yes, Sir." I smirk before standing, opening my jeans and getting one leg out of it. This way I at least only have to dress one leg again if someone does come in. Christin pulls his jeans and boxers down a little in the meantime, so his dick is standing proud, waiting for me to take a seat. The man truly is a God. He can always get it up, even now, when we had sex so many times already. It is amazing.

When I'm all done, I set my legs on either side of his and let him slide into me. I immediately start moving, hard and fast, making sure I feel him as deep as possible in this position.

"So good." He groans while looking at me, his gaze moving from where we are connected to my face.

The best, Mr. Grey. The absolute fucking best.


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: Enjoy! xxx**

Chapter 58: For the rest of my life.

It has been three months since we have returned from our honeymoon and right now I'm behind Christian's laptop in his home office. I'm going through all the pictures that we made on the Maldives because I'm going to make a photo book. I already made one with all the pictures of the wedding this morning, so now it is time for the honeymoon pictures.

It's something I've taken over from my Mom. She made so many photo books of me. The old fashion ones, where she glued every picture to a page with a little story next to them. For every year of my life, until I was fifteen, she made one for me. I cherish those books because they are memories. Memories that I might have forgotten if it wasn't for those books. Since I never want to forget my wedding day and honeymoon, I'm making them. Also for our children to see when they ask us about it.

The pictures are so beautiful, they almost can be used for a travel magazine. Almost, because in almost every picture there is me or Christian or both of us, wearing very little clothes. It makes me smirk. Because we had a private beach, we didn't bother on wearing clothes a lot. The last couple of days we didn't wear anything because nobody was around anyway. I think Christian made about a hundred photos of me just laying on the sand naked, sunbathing. We also took pictures of us doing it on the beach. And on the bed. And in the sea. Actually, there are a lot of pictures of us having sex. They will not be a part of my photo book. The kids would scare themselves to death if they ever get to see that. I'll make another small book for Christian's eyes only, with all the pictures of me and us, naked.

It really was the perfect honeymoon vacation. The sea was so blue and bright, you could see the bottom of the ocean without even diving. The house Christian rented was amazing as well. Every morning we woke up, looking out over our private beach. We slept with the doors open because the weather was so great. The temperature was perfect and every night I slept like a baby.

I'd gotten a ridiculous tan. And because of the no swimsuit rule, I had zero tan lines. The girls were so jealous and very interested in how I managed to accomplish that, it was funny.

Right after Christian and I got home from honeymooning, I was summoned for a girls night at Lau's house. The girls wanted to know everything about my weeks at the Maldives. And I on my turn made them jealous as hell with all the gorgeous pictures of the sea and the house. And I might have shown them some of Christian in swim trunks as well, just so they know how hot he is.

There were developments with the girls as well. Kim and Elliot finally had sex the night after our wedding. And Kim is utterly and completely into the D. It made us laugh so hard. She couldn't stop talking about how much better it felt than the plastic version and how Elliot was really sweet and caring. He hadn't hurt her and was very slow. Since that night she is a serious addict. And so very much in love. And the best part is that Elliot feels exactly the same. Every time they are together, they can't keep their hands off each other. Not in a gross, annoying way, but the caring kind. Elliot always touches or kisses her cheek her to make sure she is okay, which makes Kim blush. I'm so happy for her. She deserves this after all the bitches she came across. I think they will be living together before we know it. And the best part of all this is that if they get married, Kimmie really will be my sister.

Kate and Dean are still taking it slow but are progressing in terms of the girls. Kate took them to a beauty salon to get a manicure, which they both loved. Even Emma got a little more open to her while she got her nails done. After that, she took them to Mac Donalds, which is always a good plan. Dean also came along two weeks ago, when we had dinner at Elliot's place. Although I already knew him, it was still a bit awkward at the beginning, because now he came as Kate's boyfriend instead of Kim's brother. But he is a nice guy and I think he really means it with Kate. Mike and Christian had a good talk with him that night, telling him he better not search for something at another woman again, or else they would teach him a lesson. It made me smile. Christian and Kate really get along great. They always make jokes and high five each other when one of them says something funny. They are like brother and sister. As for Dean, Christian thinks he is okay. He didn't really talk much with him after the talk, because Dean was very quiet. I think he needs to be a little more comfortable around us before he will talk more. It is weird for him too, suddenly hanging out with his sister and her friends.

As for Mike and Lauren, they are still the happy family with little Norah. Lauren is already talking about baby number two, which surprised me, to be honest. Lauren has told me that even though Norah is a happy and easy baby, it was very hard at points. Especially the broken nights. She missed the intimacy with Mike and was very tired, even more so when she started working again. Christian and I offered to babysit Norah, and last week they hold us to that promise. Mike and Lauren brought Norah over on Saturday morning and picked her up Sunday afternoon. It was so great. Christian and I had so much fun. We took her swimming in the pool downstairs, and she loved it. We also took a long walk and the night went very good as well. She slept through the whole night without waking, which actually made me feel bad for Lauren and Mike because she had never done that with them before.

Christian was so good with Norah. When she cried, he always got her quiet just by holding her and singing to her. He would walk around the penthouse with Norah against his chest, looking even more handsome than normal. And he cleaned her diapers and gave her the bottle like it was nothing. He really is born to be a Daddy, which gives me a tingle in my belly. I want to make him a Daddy. I still feel nervous about it, but I also get a little more used to the idea. Maybe in a few months, I'll stop my birth control. We'll see when I feel ready.

When Lauren and Mike came to get Norah, Lauren almost cried because she missed her so much. But the weekend also did them good. They reconnected, probably by spending both days in bed, and they had a chance to have a good sleep. Mike has grown out to be the fifth member of Christian's group of friends, which is great and annoying at the same time. They won't shut up about sports and games and all other guy talk. Even when Lauren said she really wanted to go home, Christian and Mike talked for another twenty minutes in front of the elevator. It was like they just couldn't say goodbye to each other. It made me laugh. I'm really happy Christian likes my friends and their partners.

Tonight we are all having dinner at Kate's place. There is an important football game and Dean invited all of us to watch at Kate's. He really tries to get to know us, which I think is great. Even though it is over football and he will be probably watching with the guys while us girls are going to annoy the fuck out of them by talking way too loud.

Tom and his wife are not living together anymore. Christian already saw it coming. According to him, they married to fast, which made me giggle because we weren't waiting either. I feel sorry for Tom though. He is such a great guy and really deserves a nice girl. I talked about Christian to fetch him up with Mia, but he wasn't excited about that.

Mia is great. She still lives in Paris but comes over about two times a month. We have a lot in common and are totally different at the same time. She is so bubbly and excited about everything, and she takes me with her nine out of ten times. But after a day with her, I am exhausted. She can be a bit much sometimes.

I focus back on the pictures of our honeymoon. I really want to get this done before we head over to Kate, which is in two hours.

Just when I get going and have few pages left, Christian storms into his office, making me jump in my seat. He went working out in the gym and apparently came home already.

"Sweets, I lost my shirt. That blue one, with the three buttons, you know which one I mean. Do you know where it is?" He asks me, looking very sexy. He just had a shower and his hair is still wet. He is wearing jeans, no socks.

"Uhm, no? Have you asked Gail?" I ask him while looking at him, shamelessly ogling him.

"It's her day off. I don't want to interrupt her and Taylor." He says, walking over to me so he is standing behind the chair I'm sitting on.

"Well, I don't know where it is." I tell him, resuming my work on the laptop.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Making a book with all the pictures of our wedding and honeymoon." I smile, not looking away from the screen.

I scroll through the photos, searching for one particular photo where Christian is sitting on a swing that was attached to a tree. You could swing on it and then jump into the sea. It was so much fun.

"Woah, stop. Go back." Christian suddenly says, making me jump again.

"What? Why?" I ask him, scrolling up to see what cost his reaction.

"Look at that. Damn." He says while bending over me and placing his hand over mine, leading me to a picture. When he clicks on it, it fills the whole screen and I blush instantly.

It is a picture of me and Christian having sex on the beach. I'm on my hands and knees while Christian is pounding into me from behind. In the shot Christian just pulled back, so you can see his dick, wet with my arousal, the tip still inside of me. I have to admit it is a really sexy shot.

"See what I see when I take you doggy? Now do you understand why I love that position?" He mumbles in my ear.

"Mmhmm. Maybe." I mutter, clicking on the next image which surprisingly is a short film of the same action.

I press play and see Christian's dick move in and out of me at a steady pace. The only thing you hear is the sea and wind in the background, and me moaning Christian's name while his skin smashes against mine. It only is about fifty seconds long, but it's so sexy and erotic, it really makes me wet. In the last twenty seconds, Christian pulls out of me and comes all over my ass before the camera stops filming.

"I didn't know you recorded that." I breathe.

"Yeah, you looked so good, I couldn't help it." He tells me. "Sorry I didn't tell you."

"That's okay. I knew you made pictures. This is just a pleasant surprise." I smirk while looking at him.

"Show me some more." He says, pulling me from the chair and taking a place on it himself before pulling me in his lap.

"Okay, but we'll only look, don't get any ideas. I don't want to be late." I tell him.

I know exactly where this is going and we don't have time for it. I have to take a shower and do my hair before we go, and I don't want to do that in a rush because Mr. Handsome over here wants to have sex in his office while watching our homemade porn.

It doesn't sound bad at all. It sounds super sexy, but still, no time.

"Come on. I can keep it in my pants. Give me some credit." He says while I feel his hand sneaking under my shirt.

"Right. You better keep it in your pants." I tell him, not moving his hand from under my shirt because it feels so nice.

I'm so doomed.

* * *

He did not keep it in his pants and we are thirty minutes late. Damn him and his sneaky, skilled hands.

"I'm blaming you if they ask why we are late." I tell him.

He is riding the R8 to Kate's house, and he is smirking like someone who just got lucky. Ironically.

"Fine by me. I'll explain to them that we were watching pictures of our honeymoon and lost track of time. I'm sure they'll understand. Mike definitely will."

"Of course he will. He is just as dirty as you." I roll my eyes. Mike will always have his back and Christian will have his. Like I said, annoying as fuck.

"Oh okay. I'm the dirty one, Miss 'come on, babe. Shoot that load all over my boobs'." He grins, using a high voice for that last part of his sentence.

"And now I will never talk to you again during sex." I mutter, my face super red.

"Yes, you will. I love it when you talk dirty to me." He says while reaching over to grab my hand before moving it to his mouth and kissing it.

"Then you better be nice to me." I say and giggle when he bites the skin of my hand a few times.

He places our hands in his lap and then looks at me, giving me a sweet smile before looking back to the road. "I'm always nice to you."

"You are." I smile.

He really is.

When we arrive at Kate's, everybody else is already there. And of course, Kim and Elliot are the first to command on us being late. Those two were made for each other, they both have the dirtiest, oversexed mind I've ever seen.

"What took you two so long?" Elliot wiggles his eyebrows. "Had a quickie in the shower?" He asks while running his hand through my still wet hair.

"Jesus, you two really should learn not to have sex when you agreed to meet us on a certain time." Kim says, greeting Christian in the meantime.

"We didn't have a quickie in the shower. We had extensive sex in his office, which is why I had to have a quick shower." I tell them, making Christian's eyes widen in shock. It makes me giggle.

"Good job, little brother." Elliot says while slamming Christian on his shoulder.

"I hate both of you. We were late because Norah had a terrible diaper and we had to give her a bath." Lauren chuckles.

"But she is smelling so clean and looking so cute now, it was all worth it." I tell her while grabbing Norah out of her arms. Norah instantly laughs at me and starts playing with the necklace I got from the girls. She loves the twinkling blue stones on the necklace.

"Dinner is ready so you're just on time." Kate says after we said hello to her and Dean as well. "I made chicken with fries and salad because I felt like it."

I look at her for a moment, she has been eating like a dude the last few weeks, while she never ate that much. And she was always very healthy with super food and all. Is this a sign of something?

I can see Lauren looking at Kate as well, no doubt thinking the same thing. Oh God, what if she is pregnant? That would be hilarious and horrible at the same time. Although Dean is a great Dad, I really don't see Kate as a Mom. Partly because she always told us she doesn't want to have kids. We'll ask her about it later tonight when the guys are watching the game.

Dinner is great like always. The guys are on one end of the table, talking about the upcoming match and other guy stuff. And we girls are talking about clothes, make-up, and sex, like always. Dean seems to be relaxed as well, he is talking freely and the others seem to like him too. He is probably a little more comfortable now because he is at Kate's place.

"Kate, do you have something to tell us?" Lau asks while we see Kate get another full plate of chicken and fries.

Kate looks at us in question. "Why?"

Lauren and I look at each other and then at Kim, who looks just as confused as Kate. I take a deep breath and decide to ask her now.

"Are you pregnant? We've noticed you really eat a lot and you are craving certain things and you never eat super food anymore." I ramble, trying really hard not to be too loud.

Kate's eyes widen and look from her plate to her body. "Are you saying I'm getting fat?"

"No!" Lauren and I shout at the same time, making Kim giggle and the guys look up at us. Damn it.

"Not at all, you look amazing. Glowing even. Another reason why Ana asked that question. Could you be?" Lauren asks. She is so good at this stuff. Bringing things in a positive way and all that.

Kate looks down for a moment, counting on her fingers. I think she is trying to figure out when she got her last period. Then her eyes widen.

"Damn it." She mumbles.

"Fuck sakes, are you joking?!" Kim almost yells, again getting the attention of our men.

"Keep it down, dork." I hiss at Kim while kicking her under the table.

"Fuck, what do I do now? I'm not sure but I think I missed a period. I've been switching from the shot to the pill, so everything is a bit blurry." Kate signs, putting her face in her hands.

"Okay. We will eat our dinner like nothing is wrong. And after that, we tell the guys we are going to get ice cream. Then we will get you a test." Lauren nods her head, completely into the undercover plan she made.

"Good thinking. You can do the test upstairs when we are back. Or if you don't want that we'll do it somewhere else." I nod my head, determined to help Kate through this.

"This is insane." Kate mumbles while Kim strokes her back.

"No, it's an adventure." Kim mumbles back, I think she is even excited but she doesn't want to let Kate know. Just like me and Lauren.

We all manage to get through dinner without getting too much attention. And sneaking out was surprisingly easy as well, although my man had to bitch about going out without security and almost tagged along. I gave him the look and I think he got that this was an emergency, so he let me go, making me promise I send him my location so he could track me.

After we got the test, we drove to the nearest fast food restaurant and we are currently standing in the restroom for people with a disability. Kate is sitting on the toilet, trying really hard to pee, while she is holding the stick in between her legs. The three of us are laughing our asses off because Kate can't pee while we are here, but she also doesn't want to pee alone.

"Come on, should I sing you a song? I know the one that my Mom used to sing when she was potty training me." Kim says, giggling as she does so.

"No thanks. Just get the water running. Maybe it helps." Kate signs. I can tell she is very nervous.

Lauren puts on the tap and then we wait a little more. And finally, after what feels like an hour, Kate peed on the stick.

"How long do we wait?" I ask while looking at the stick.

"Sixty seconds." Lauren says.

We all are standing with our back to the stick because Kate doesn't want us to look before the sixty seconds are over. She is biting her nails and looks like she has no idea what to feel.

"What if you are?" I ask. I can feel the others wanted to ask her this as well.

Kate looks at me, almost crying now. "I have no idea."

"You and Dean will figure it out." Lauren says while rubbing her back.

"Times up." Kim says after a few seconds. "Do you want me to look?"

Kate nods her head and we all look at Kim who is grabbing the stick from the counter. She then looks at the prescription again.

"And?" Kate asks, her voice shaky.

"You're pregnant." Kim says, tears in her eyes.

Lauren and I gasp at the same time before I feel tears forming in my eyes as well.

The three of us look at Kate, to see how she is taking the news. She is crying as well. But I have no idea if it is happy tears or sad tears. We all walk over to her, just hugging her. A group hug in the toilet of a fast food restaurant because we found out one of us got pregnant unplanned. It can only happen to us.

When we pull away to see how Kate is doing, her eyes are red and her hands are on her belly.

"I'm having a baby." She whispers in awe. I think.

"You are." I whisper. "Are you okay with that?"

We all look at Kate in expectation, dying to know if she is okay. When Kate looks from her belly to us, her eyes shine and she has a smile on her lips.

"Surprisingly I am." She mumbles before a nervous giggle leaves her mouth.

When we arrive back at Kate's, the guys are waiting for the commercials to be over. Christian is the first to notice us, and as always, he notices too much.

"Where is the ice cream?" He asks while looking at us.

The four of us look at each other before Kate opens her mouth, surprising all of us.

"Well, we suddenly decided it would be fun if I did a pregnancy test in the restroom of a fast food restaurant and it turned out to be positive." She says like it is the most normal thing in the world.

All the guy's eyes widen and Dean looks at her like he didn't hear her correctly. We all look at the two of them. Kate is nervously jumping from one foot to another, Dean just sits on the couch, stunned. The only sound that fills the room is from the commercials on the TV. After a few seconds, he stands and walks over to Kate.

"You took a test in a public place without me and now you're pregnant?" He asks like she got pregnant while taking the test. The thought makes me giggle.

Everybody looks at me with a raised eyebrow, making me stop giggling immediately. Not the best timing, Ana. Everybody has turned their attention back to Dean and Kate, who are looking at each other in a way I can't really describe.

"Well, I was pregnant already. The test just confirmed it." Kate says. This keeps getting more hilarious.

"So, I'm going to be a Father? Again?" He asks. God, it takes a while for him to get it.

"Yeah." Kate nods her head.

"Should I kiss and hug you or are you not happy about it?" Dean asks, sounding super insecure. It's cute.

"You can kiss and hug me." Kate smiles, tears in her eyes again.

"Yeah?" Dean grins, getting closer to Kate.

"Yeah." Kate smiles back before Dean kisses her while pulling her into his arms, making us all sign in relieve.

Thank God he can kiss and hug her.

* * *

"Dinner nights with your friends are never what I expect them to be." Christian mumbles against my neck when we are laying in bed much later.

We just made love and are now laying against each other, him spooning me. One of his hands lays under my head, holding my boob while the other hand is draped over my hip. His legs are tangles with mine. I love these after sex cuddles.

"Tell me about it." I sign.

"You really made her do the test at some restroom?" He asks in disbelieve.

"I didn't make her do anything. She wanted to do it before we went home. She was afraid to do it alone."

"Why didn't she do it with Dean?" He asks, lazily stroking my hip in the process.

"She was a bit afraid." I tell him. "I love that," I mumble. I do love it when he touches my skin lightly. Like he does it out of instinct.

"We will do it together, right? No matter the situation. I want to be there when you do the test, okay? I want it to be ours from the moment it starts." He says, sounding very sure.

"Okay." I smile. He is so sweet and concerned.

"I love you. Even though you have weird friends." He mumbles against my skin.

I laugh at that. He is right. "You have weird friends as well."

"I know. We are the only two normal people of the crew." He chuckles.

"Thank God we found each other then." I say. I love this, talking about absolutely nothing important.

"Thank God indeed. I can't imagine my life without you, Ana."

"Me neither Christian. You are my life." I say while turning around so I face him.

"You're mine." He says, his eyes burning with love.

"You're mine." I repeat.

"Yours." He says before capturing my lips, taking me away again.

I'm utterly and completely his. My bad sides and my good sides, he loves them all. And I'm so proud to be his wife.

But I'm even prouder to call him my husband. My hot, super sexy and sweet, strong husband. Who is one of the youngest billionaires in the world and owns a very successful company, yet is still so down to earth and happy with little things I give him. My husband, who is so loved by everyone around him. My husband, who saved my life by offering himself. My husband, who I love more than I thought was ever possible.

My husband. MINE.


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: And the last one. ENJOY AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING! xxxxx**

Chapter 59: Epilogue.

It is Christian's birthday and instead of celebrating that like we had planned, we are currently in the R8 on our way to the hospital, where Lauren delivered her second baby this morning. Not at all how I thought we would spend the day, but as we all know, Lauren's babies are the worst in timing. The poor girl keeps getting surprised by her unborn babies, but this time it did made her laugh.

It is the third birthday I am spending with Christian, and I really can't believe how time has flown by. We are living in the house we bought together, which Elliot and his team renovated. It turned out to be the true palace I saw in my mind when we were looking around on my birthday all that time ago.

We had nothing special planned for today. We would just stay at home, and we declared this day as a 'not allowed to wear any clothes' day. Which is basically another name for having sex in every room of the house to see if we can beat the record. Which is currently stuck on sixteen. We were right on track, when we got hungry and I decided to make us something to eat. While I was making us brunch, naked of course, my phone went off. Christian, who was sitting at the bar looking at me, picked up my phone.

It was Mike, who told him that at 12.02 pm. their little daughter was born. Noelle Ashlee. Just like her big sister Norah, Noelle joined the crew sooner than we thought. Lau had two more weeks to go. But, Mom and Daughter are doing well and if everything stays like this, they can go home tonight. According to Mike, she is a big little thing. I have no idea if that's a good thing, but we will see once we have arrived at the hospital.

Of course, Lauren wanted us to come over immediately. On one hand, I was super happy she wants us there, but I also was a little pissed because it meant that we needed to get dressed. And I hadn't even give Christian his presents yet, which I am really nervous about. But because I know she would do the same for me when the time comes, we are now five minutes away from the hospital.

"Excited?" Christian asks me.

"Yeah, although you really need to promise me that the moment we come home, you get all those clothes off again. We have a record to break." I smile.

"Deal. I'm sure we can still beat it if we stay for an hour." He grins.

He looks at me, an expression on his face that I can't really place. After a moment he clarifies.

"You know what I was thinking when we got the call from Mike?" He asks but doesn't wait for my answer. "That that could be us in nine months or so. Me calling everybody because you had our baby."

I smile and grab his hand. I was thinking about it as well. Christian and I have been trying for a baby for three months now. I smile when I think back at that night when I told him I was ready.

I canceled my appointment with my OB/GYN to have my next shot without Christian's knowledge, so I could surprise him. When I got home from work early the following Friday, I made dinner and created a romantic atmosphere around the house. I lighted candles and the fireplace and lay down a blanket in front of it so we could picnic in our own house.

When Christian came home, he first was a bit nervous about what I was going to say. But once I reassured him it was nothing bad, he changed into comfortable clothes and sat with me on the blanket. When I told him I canceled my appointment, he was so happy. He asked me a few times if I was sure, his eyes filled with emotion because he was so touched that I wanted to have his baby. Needless to say, dinner was cold before we ate it because he couldn't wait to start trying.

"I was thinking the same." I tell him before kissing his hand.

"I can't wait for that day, baby. You will be so gorgeous when you are pregnant, I just know it. And you'll be even more beautiful with a little baby on your belly."

He is so excited about it, even though it hasn't happened yet. We are patient and we have time, we are not pushing it and we are enjoying each other immensely. But of course, every time when it's the time of the month, I am nervous. Christian isn't really ware of my period schedule, because I didn't really tell him. I just know that if I do tell him, he will be all over me the day it needs to come. And I just can't handle that.

"We're here." Christian says, pulling me back to the here and now.

I smile and loosen my seatbelt. "Let's meet little Noelle and then get back home. I need you naked and alone."

* * *

"UNCWLE CHWISSIEEE!" Norah yells and runs over to Christian the moment we set foot into the hospital room. Christian is just in time to catch her when she jumps in his arms.

Norah is completely in love with him, which is the cutest thing. When she was little, Christian always was the one who got her quiet if she was upset, and now she is almost two years old and she still always goes to Christian first. At first I really was not happy about that, because she seems to completely forget me when he is around. But now I am kind of used to it. I soothe myself with the thought that when she is sleeping over and she starts to get tired, she cuddles with me to help her fall asleep.

"Hi princess! What is going on? Why are you here?" Christian ask her while placing her on his hips. What a sight it is.

"Me have a sister." Norah says, pointing to the bed in the middle of the room.

"Do you now? Are you going to show her to me and Auntie Ana?" Christian asks while grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the bed where Lauren and the little are.

I look around the room and see Kim and Elliot are also here. Kim waves at me with a sweet smile on her face and tears in her eyes. On the hand she waves at me, she is wearing her engagement ring. Elliot got down on one knee last Valentine's day. They are going to get married on October 16. I am so happy for her. They are a great couple. They are completely the same, which makes us wonder why Kim even fell for girls in the first place. She says she is still into girls, and that Elliot just is the exception that stole her heart. Those two are actually rating the girls that walk past them when they are having coffee. It is hilarious.

I look back at Lauren. In her arms, Noelle has just opened her eyes while she is sucking on her little thumb. She is bigger than Norah was, even a little chubby, which makes her even cuter. I think that was what Mike meant on the phone.

"She is stunning, Lau. How are you feeling?" I ask while kissing Lauren's cheek and moving my hand over Noelle's little hand.

"Tired, very sore but content. This one really couldn't wait to come out. My contractions started and seventy minutes later she was here already. I still have to process everything." She says while looking down to Noelle again.

I walk over to Mike who is standing at the other side of the bed. I pull him in a hug while Christian goes over to Lauren. When he is done, he walks over to Mike and me, Norah still on his hip. She really is not letting him go.

"Three girls in one house now, Mikey. How are you going to handle that one?" Christian grins while pulling him into a one arm hug.

"Shoot me. I need back up when they turn sixteen." He responds.

"Count me in." Christian smirks before greeting Kim and Elliot.

Just as I walk over to greet them as well, the door opens and Kate and Dean walk in. Dean is holding the car seat with baby Joe in it. Joe is almost six months old and the most handsome baby you will ever see. Dark brown hair and the bluest eyes. He was born on December 15, after one hell of a delivery. Seriously, Kate is traumatized. She is never having a baby again. Kate had contractions for about twenty hours before doctors decided she couldn't do it on her own. They wanted to bring her for a c-section, but because she was already at ten centimeters, they wanted to give it one more try. Well, Kate was ripped very badly and after forty minutes of pushing Joe finally came out. But Kate did have a lot of pain.

Dean is completely part of the crew, even though he is still quiet. That is just the way he is, he doesn't talk much. But he is a great guy and he is treating Kate like a queen. A bit too much if you ask me, but I guess that's just a personal opinion. Kate, Emma, and Esmee have grown to have a special bond, which is great to see. They don't call her Mom or anything, but she is a great stepmother for them. And of course, they are head over heels in love with their baby brother. Emma is a big help and Esmee is also trying her best. Kate adores the two of them and it is great to see her as a Mommy. The one person who always said that she didn't want to have children, turns out to have three now. And she is doing an amazing job. I am so proud of her.

I watch Kate and Dean go over to the bed while Kim gets Joe out of the car seat. Christian and I made a bet over Kim and Elliot. I said she will be pregnant before they say I do, but Christian thinks they will wait until a few months after their wedding. When I look at Kim holding Joe right now, I just know I'm going to win the bet. She is ready.

After thirty minutes, we all say goodbye to let Lauren and Noelle rest for a bit. I'm happy we can go home because I have another celebration planned with my man. We only have one problem, Norah doesn't want to let go of said man.

She is hanging around Christian's neck, yelling at Mike that she is going home with us. It makes me chuckle. Although I live the girl to death, I am not taking her home this time. Any other time she would be so welcome to stay over, but not today. I want Christian for my own.

"Come on, Norah. I'll see you soon. I have to get home with Auntie Ana." Christian tells her while peeling her tiny arms off his neck.

"But me wanna play at you houwse." Norah pouts. The girl is a pro in pouting. She gets everything done with all the men in this room. It is insane.

"Baby, you need to stay here and help Mommy and Daddy with Noelle. You are a big sister now and they need you." I tell her, going through my knees to be at eye level with her.

"But me miss you." She says, close to crying.

"We will miss you too, sweetie. You can come over soon okay? You'll pack your princess suitcase and you can stay over then." I tell her.

She looks from me to Christian with her big brown eyes, like she wants to have the confirmation of Christian before she believes me.

"Otay." She says after e fee moments of thinking.

Mike lifts her onto his hip. "We'll walk you out." He says while he nods to the door.

"Bye Lau. Enjoy and take some rest." I tell her before waving and walking out of the room, following the others to the elevators. I watch Christian's backside for a moment. He looks so good in just jeans and a shirt. He is walking next to Mike, probably talking about sports or something. It really is a sight. Mike is very handsome as well, black hair and blue eyes to die for. And because he is carrying little Norah, he looks even hotter.

I'm not the only one who thinks so, because two nurses that walk past them are very obviously checking them out as well. When they see me looking at them with a frown, they blush and look at the ground. It makes me grin. That's right bitches, he is mine.

When the others reach the elevator, Christian looks back to see where I am. He holds out his hand for me to take before pulling me into the elevator as well, his front to my back while he still talks to Mike.

The two nurses look around one more time and see me standing against him, a huge smirk on my face. I love it when people are jealous of me because I am with Christian. It makes me even more proud to be his wife.

"Enjoyed that, did you?" I hear my man whisper in my ear before kissing the shell, giving me goosebumps over my whole body. He really doesn't miss anything. And he knows he looks good as well, which is such a turn on.

"Immensely." I smile.

Let's get my birthday boy home.

* * *

After we had dinner, naked of course, I dragged Christian to the bedroom to give him his presents. I was so excited that I couldn't wait to give him everything. I gave him a new fishing rod, which I got with my Dad, a Chopard L.U.X. XPS watch, which was expensive as hell but also very beautiful and some new toys for him to use on me when we are in our playroom again.

We still own the penthouse, which is now more our sex place. Whenever Christian or I feel like we need dirty, hard sex, we let each other know and we meet there. Sometimes we roleplay, act like we are just two strangers that meet up and have sex, other times Christian just wants to have his way with me. It is always exciting and new. I absolutely love it.

Right now Christian is sitting on our bed and I'm standing in front of him. Right now the nerves are really starting to kick in, because I have one more present left for him, and I am very, very excited for that last present.

"One more present to go." I tell him, my hands on his shoulders and his hands on my hips.

"My favorite." Christian mumbles while placing his mouth against my belly, under my belly button.

I look at him in question. His favorite? "What do you mean?"

"Your last present is always my favorite present because you always give me you." He says while looking up at me. When he sees my face, which is bright red, he chuckles. "Right? You are my last present, right?"

"Well, in that case, you kind have two more left. Me and another one." I tell him, moving out of his grasp and walking to my nightstand to get out his last present. Except for me, that is.

I hand him the small long box, my legs shaking like I'm super cold. I'm biting my lip so hard, that I think I can taste a little blood. Christian sees my reaction and moves one hand over my side to soothe me.

"Why the nerves, sweets?" He asks while looking from me to the present like there must be an explanation on it for my weird reaction.

"Just open it. You'll understand."

He unwraps the present and opens the box. The moment he sees what's inside, his head shoots up and his eyes meet mine. They are shining with love.

"Really? Are you?" He asks, a huge smile on his face while he looks from the present to me again.

Inside the box is a pregnancy test. And his reaction makes me giggle and even more nervous at the same time. He is so excited already, I really do hope I'm not wrong about this.

"I don't know yet, but I'm three days late. Since I promised you we would always take a test together, I thought we could do it now. The test is not used yet." I tell him, watching his face light up even more before he jumps off the bed and drags me into the enjoyed bathroom.

"Let's do it!" He says excitedly when we are standing in front of the toilet.

"Okay." I grin. "You are not leaving while I'm peeing, are you?" I ask him, even though I already know the answer to that one.

"Hell no. I saw you pee so many times before, and those times weren't even special. This time it is." He smiles.

I chuckle and shake my head before I grab the test from his hand and take a seat at the toilet. I purposely didn't go to the bathroom since we came home from the hospital, so I really need to pee.

When I'm done, I lay the test on the counter and wash my hands, before I drop my arms around Christian's shoulders. His arms pull me against him immediately, his nose rubbing mine.

"I can't believe we are doing this." He mumbles. "I'm so nervous."

"Me too." I smile. "Please don't be disappointed when it isn't positive, sometimes it takes a while and we have only just started trying and..."

He stops me by placing his finger against my lips. "I know. Don't worry. We'll keep trying and loving if it isn't positive." He mumbles before kissing me, getting me through those sixty seconds without constantly looking at the phone to see if it is time already.

After sixty seconds, Christian pulls back. I can see he can't wait to look at the test, just like me.

"Two blue stripes means pregnant, right?" I ask him, just to be sure.

He nods his head. "Two blue stripes."

"Do you want to look? I think you should look. It is your birthday." I ask him, I really don't dare to look myself.

"Sure." He smiles. He is trying not to show his nerves because he knows how I feel. But I know he feels exactly the same. I just really hope it is positive, else this is really a very lame present.

I really think I'm pregnant because my boobs are very sensitive and normally I'm never late. But maybe it is just because I really, really want to have a baby. Maybe I'm imagining things because I really want to feel those signs.

"Hey, whatever it says, I love you and I love all the presents you gave me. Thank you. You are the best." Christian says while holding my chin so I'm looking at him. He knows precisely what I was thinking just now. He is amazing.

"Your welcome." I smile.

Christian takes a deep breath before grabbing the test from the counter to look at the small display. And I hold my breath. I watch his reaction carefully, he doesn't look disappointed, but he doesn't look happy either. It confuses me. We did do it right, did we? Maybe it didn't work?

Just as I'm about to ask him what it says, he wraps his arms around me, his face buried in my neck, kissing my skin.

"You are." He mumbles against me.

My whole body goes still. My heart is beating so fast, I can hear it beating in my ears. I am. I am pregnant. Oh my God.

"I am?" I ask him while I pull his head back from my neck, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"You are, baby. You are going to be a Mommy." He smiles, his own eyes a little wet as well.

"Oh, God." I say before pulling his head towards me by his neck, kissing him like I haven't kissed him in weeks. We are pregnant. There is a baby inside my belly. I can't believe it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Ana." Christian mumbles against my lips, his hands stroking my back.

And then it hits me. I'm going to be a Mommy. And Christian is going to be a Daddy. The Father of my baby. He got me pregnant and now there is growing a baby inside of me. Me and his.

"Thank you, Christian. I love you." I say before he lifts me so I can wrap my legs around his waist and walks me to the bed. No doubt to show me how much he loves me back and how thankful he really is.

But I'm the one who is thankful. For him and for the little baby he gave me. He gave me everything I didn't know I wanted. He gave me a beautiful house, an amazing, exciting life and he loves me, unconditionally. And now he is making me a Mommy.

Thank you, Christian Trevelyan Grey, for taking me home while I was drunk that night. It truly was the best decision of my life.


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: Curious as to what happened with Kim and Elliot after the wedding of Christian and Ana? Let's find out, shall we? You might need a warning: heavy smut ahead. ;) Enjoy! Xx**

Outtake #1: First time guy.

This night is great. We just finished the performance Ana, Lauren, Kate and I prepared for Christian, and by the looks of his face, he loved it. Christian and Ana are now kissing at the bar like two teenagers at a prom who can't wait to get home. It makes me giggle, this is so good for Ana.

I'm so happy for her. After all the fooling around and that horrible experience with José, she has finally found her dream man. And the fact that the dream man is a great addition to our crew, makes it even better. Christian is funny and even though he is a serious businessman, he still can hang out with us and do crazy stuff like playing Fortnight. It is great.

What also is great, is that he has a brother. And even though I swore I wasn't into guys, he managed to get my attention. That night when we were at Christian's penthouse and played Fortnight, he just got my attention. He was so open and crazy, I just thought he was insane. But in a good way.

And then at the night of Ana's bachelorette party, we suddenly were kissing. I had never kissed a guy before, and to say it was a special experience would be putting it mildly. It was something I had never felt before. His kisses were strong and dominant, yet they told me that I had control. He wanted me to be comfortable. And even though I was so wasted I had trouble standing on my feet, I just knew it wasn't the alcohol that made me feel the tingles and sparks. It was Elliot. He gave me those feelings.

After that night, we went on dates and texted each other daily. We kissed again while sober and that feeling was still there. And now I think we are kind of an item. Kind of, because although we haven't been seeing other people and we are dating, we haven't really said it out loud.

"Hello, pretty little thing. That was quite the dance. I'm almost jealous of my little brother." Elliot whispers in my ear while he wraps his arms around my waist to pull me against him.

It still makes me a little nervous when he touches me. His arms are so strong and sometimes a little rough. It's something that I'm not really used to. I love it, but it is new. In every relationship I had, I always was the one that wrapped the girl in my arms. And now I'm the center of attention. It is nice.

"Thanks. I'm glad it looked okay. I was nervous. I can't even walk on heels, let alone dance. But I think I managed to get through it without too much stumbling." I tell him while leaning my head back against his broad shoulders.

Other things I like immensely, are his height and his muscular frame. It's like when he puts his arms around me, he shields me from everything around me. It makes me feel safe.

"Okay? No babe. It looked insanely hot. You looked like a queen." He tells me while nipping my neck, successfully making my belly clench.

God, his touch is driving me insane. We have been fooling around a bit, but we haven't got to the thing yet. Every time it just didn't happen. I think we are both a bit nervous about it. I've only been with girls, so it would be a completely new experience for me. And for Elliot, it is also weird. I think he kind of feels that he has to be extra good, for the sake of all men.

"You are stunning, Kim. I can't wait to get you alone." He breathes.

Fuck, I can't wait either. We have rented a hotel room near the club, so we only have to walk 5 minutes before we can go to bed. We both thought it would be a good thing to do since we knew we would both have a drink.

"Me neither." I mumble while my hands meet his hands that rest on my belly.

I really can't wait. I think tonight is the night. We both have had some alcohol for courage but aren't wasted so we know what's happening.

I turn around in his arms, and when my eyes find his, all I see is lust. Lust and desire. It tells me that once we are alone, I'm his. That he will take care of me. But I also see a little bit of nervousness, just like I thought he would feel. Weirdly enough, the fact that I see his nerves, makes me feel a little more relaxed about it because I know he feels the same.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks me while he starts to sway us on the music.

"Tonight. About what will happen when we are alone." I smile. I feel so comfortable around him, I just know I can tell him how I feel. It makes everything we have going on so much more special.

He nods and then a little smile appears on his face as well, a cute grin really. "Yeah. Be ready, I will drive you crazy." He mumbles while wiggling his eyebrows.

It makes me giggle. He is such a guy and I love it.

"Group photo!" Ana yells while yanking me out of Elliot's arms, successfully ending our private conversation.

Lauren and Kate already are standing next to each other and Ana pulls me to her side and then stands next to Kate. Mia is standing in front of us with a Polaroid camera in her hands.

"Okay. Smile." She says and the four of us do so, all hanging against each other and probably looking awful because of the drinks.

When Mia has taken the picture, we wait for it to be ready. When the picture appears, it looks exactly how I thought it would look. We have thousands of pictures like this, taken as selfies when we went out. But this one is one of my favorites because we all look utterly happy, and I know we all are just as happy as we look. We have come a long way.

"Another one. With our sexy husbands and boyfriend!" Lauren yells on top of her lungs, making all of us laugh.

Jesus, Lauren is completely out of this world. I don't think she had that much to drink, but she obviously can't handle it anymore. Mike is rolling his eyes while Lauren puts her arm around his shoulder, trying to pull him against her. It is not really working because instead of that she is hanging around his neck. She can't even stand straight anymore. It makes me giggle. Mike will have some serious holding hair up duty tonight.

Christian is standing behind Ana, looking like a lovesick puppy. He is so happy and proud that Ana is his wife. It is just too cute. With one arm he is helping Mike to hold up Lauren since it is a bit of a struggle for Mike to do it alone. Kate is standing next to Christian and Ana, and since Dean isn't here, she has grabbed herself a bottle of Vodka to replace him. She looks awfully happy with it though, so I don't have to feel bad for her.

And next to her is Elliot, and he is looking at me, holding out his hand for me to take it. He is laughing and he looks so handsome. I take his hand and he pulls my front against his front, arms around my lower back. My hands find his chest, feeling the hard mussels underneath his dress shirt.

"Heard that, babe? I'm your boyfriend." Elliot grins, looking very proud.

It makes me giggle. "You sure are, hotshot."

He sure is.

* * *

Kim and I are walking over the streets of Seattle to the hotel I've booked us for the night. It's only about 1,5 mile from The Mile High, but I'm happy we have that time to walk outside. It helps me get together my thoughts and sober up a bit.

The whole night I was just excited about this, but now I have to admit that I'm starting to get nervous. Fucking hell, tonight is the night. After weeks, Kim and I are finally going to do it.

The feelings that I have while thinking about this whole thing, are definitely new to me. Sex has always been something fun and meaningless to me, to be honest. I never really thought about it and just did it. But now, it is a whole different story.

What I feel for Kim, is unique. I have never felt anything that comes close to what I feel when I'm with her. It's like she is one of the guys, yet she is the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. She is clumsy and a bit of a nerd, but in a sexy way. She matches me in my stupid behavior and she has exactly the same humor as me. And we talk about everything, that's also new for me. I never was as interested as I am in her.

The second thing that makes this completely different from all the other times, is that Kim has never been with a guy. Before me, she hadn't kissed a guy. And I can't help but feel a weird kind of pressure because of it. She is expecting something big and special but at the same time, she has no idea what to expect. On the big part, I can deliver, that's not an issue at all. I just hope it will be special for her as well. That she enjoys it and that she doesn't think about being with a girl while we get it on.

I feel her arm around my waist, her hand stroking my side up and down like she knows what I'm thinking and that she is telling me it will be okay. That we will figure it out and that it will be good, special, and satisfying for both of us.

Three minutes later we walk into the hotel and to the reception where I get us the key to the room. Then I take her hand and walk to the elevator. Before I know it, I'm opening the door of our room and let her walk in first. Christ, I feel like this is my first time all over again. Awkward as fuck.

When we are both standing in the room, Kim speaks. Her voice is soft and I can tell she is a little nervous as well.

"Nice room. They have big beds here."

I look at her and chuckle, very observant babe. Her cheeks are a little red and she is hopping from one foot to the other, waiting for me to make a move I think. He hair is still in the braid, but it is very messy because of all the dancing. She is still wearing the dress, which I'm very pleased about. When I saw her walking over the aisle, I was speechless. She looked gorgeous and all I could think about was taking that dress off of her. Now I finally can.

"Yeah. Want to try it out?" I ask her. The moment the words leave my lips, I can hit myself on the head. Who the hell says that when you are expected to be romantic? Great move, dickhead.

Kim can only giggle, really hard. Thank God she finds it funny.

"You are such a dork, Elliot. Come here." She says while opening her arms.

In two steps I'm standing against her, my arms around her waist, pulling her flush against me. My lips find hers and I just close my eyes and let it happen. Her tongue moves into my mouth immediately, her arms around my neck and her hands in my hair, pulling it and scratching her nails over my scalp. She is just as desperate to have me close as me.

I move my hands down so I'm holding her ass. I squeeze her cheeks, earning a moan from her that vibrates against my lips. It sends a shiver down my spine. So fucking sexy.

Her hands move to the buttons of my dress shirt and she starts opening them, her lips never leaving my mouth while she does so.

"You looked so good in your suit." She mumbles against my lips, her eyes still closed.

I can't really answer. I'm too busy with feeling. Her lips on mine, sucking and licking while her nails scratch over the skin she reveals with every button she opens. It is so erotic and every nerve is on high alert.

When she has opened my shirt, she pushes it over my shoulders and then makes her way down, kissing my neck and chest in a trail that leads further down until she is sitting on her knees in front of me.

Her green eyes are staring at me while her hands are working on my belt and pants. I can tell she is nervous about what she is going to do, but she is also determined. When she has pulled my pants down, she looks at the outline of my dick in my boxers. I'm so hard it hurts, and I can feel I'm already leaking pre-cum while she hasn't even touched me yet.

She moves her hair behind her ears and then pulls her braid back as well, so her whole face is free from hair. Then she takes a deep breath, almost like she is mentally giving herself a pep talk before getting onto the task of her life. Then I feel her hands in the band of my boxers, pulling them down and letting me step out of it.

"I have never done what I'm about to do, so you should walk me through it." She says, her hands are laying on my upper legs and she is looking at me.

"You don't have to do it if you don't feel comfortable enough. I would be perfectly happy with..." I start but she cuts me off.

"Right, you only say that because it's what you think I want to hear." She giggles before gripping the base of my dick in her hand. "But you see, the only thing I want to hear is what it is that you want me to do with this huge dick."

Fuck me. I swear I have to take a few deep breaths to calm myself down after what she just said. She is a dream.

* * *

I can't believe I just said that, but I can tell it turned him on even more. And knowing that it turns him on to talk to him like that, gives me a feeling of control. It's sexy.

I'm holding his dick in my hand, which is hard, big and ready for me. I have touched him before, and I've also made him come with my hand, but I want to do more. I want to please him and drive him crazy. I want to show him how sexy I find him.

But he does need to tell me what he likes because I have truly no idea what to do. I have heard the girls talking about it, but unfortunately I never really paid attention because I never thought I would need the information. Right now I wished I'd listened to them.

I'm still looking at him while slowly moving my hand up and down his shaft, I know how he likes it because he has shown me.

"Kiss me." I hear him mumble while his hand moves over mine so he can hold his tip just millimeters from my mouth.

Kiss him. I can do that. I lean forward and give the tip of his erection a kiss, mouth closed. Then I pull away and look up at him again, asking him with my eyes what to do next. His blue eyes are dark and his mouth is open, breathing heavy.

"Again." He groans, moving his dick so it's touching my lips. He is eager.

I kiss his tip again, only this time I open my mouth slightly so I can nip it. That makes him moan and as a response, he pushes his hips forward a little. I keep kissing him, tasting a little bit of pre-cum every time I nip.

"Use your tongue, Kim." He says after a few moments, his voice dripping with lust. It's so sexy and manly and it gives me shivers. I had no idea I had it in me to make a man like Elliot, all muscular and handsome, react like this just by using my mouth.

I open my mouth against him and then use my tongue, acting like I'm kissing his mouth. My tongue swirls around the head of his dick, making his knees buckle. When I take his head in my mouth while still moving my tongue around him, his hand find my hair, making sure I won't pull back.

"Fuck, just like that babe. Take me a little bit deeper." He moans, moving his hands so that he guides me to take him in further.

I feel him throbbing against my tongue and it is like my body knows what to do next on its own accord. I start sucking while moving my hand in the same way as my mouth. Up and down, making sure that every part of his dick is stimulated.

"Just like that. Fuck Kim, so good. So fucking good." Elliot says, moving his hips a little to make me go a little faster. It's so erotic to watch him do this, he is completely naked while I'm sitting in front of him still wearing all my clothes. It makes me feel powerful and the fact that he is reacting like this, makes me feel proud.

I take him into my mouth deeper, so I feel him hitting the back of my throat. It makes me swallow around him so I don't gag. Elliot growls loudly like he is about to come. I think I want him to come like this because I'm curious how it will feel like. What it will taste like.

Elliot doesn't agree with my thoughts though, because I feel his hands pull me away from him and then he grabs me under my arms to pull me up so my face is level with his again.

"You really think I'll let you make me come like that? No change, boo. I'm coming in that perfect pussy tonight. I want to claim you, be the first man that shoots his load into you. I have been thinking about it since I saw you playing Fortnite. It has been driving me nuts." He tells me, not even a little bit ashamed for his hard words.

I love them too. It makes me feel so wanted in a very raw way. This is why the girls are so crazy about that, the roughness of guys. I never really understood it, until now. I get it now, it feels like you get owned. And it is such a turn on.

I feel Elliot open my dress and pulling it off of me, so I'm standing in front of him in just my lingerie. I thought about putting on something very sexy and graceful, but then I reminded myself that it's not me to do that. I like it simple and classy. So I'm just wearing a soft beige hipster and bra, made of a silky material. It is comfy yet pretty and it makes me feel sexy. It's me.

"So gorgeous." Elliot mumbles before throwing me on the bed a little too enthusiastically, making me bump my head against the headboard.

"Fuck, sorry Kim. Are you okay?" He asks, immediately on top of me to expect my head.

All of it just seems very funny to me and makes me giggle a little bit too much, soon tears are running over my cheeks while my belly hurts from laughing. It is probably also the nerves.

"I'm okay." I giggle while holding my belly. "This is really something that only can happen to me."

Elliot chuckles and grabs my cheeks in his hands, moving his thumb over my cheek. "It can only happen to us."

I look at him, feeling my cheeks getting red. Us. He says it like this is a story he wants to tell our children later on. Well, technically because it really wouldn't be appropriate to do that, but still. It sounds like he is thinking long term.

"You mean that? Us?" I whisper.

He nods his head, a sweet smile on his face. "I do. Us."

I smile and then put my lips on his again, this time kissing him so he knows what I want. I want him. And I want him to feel how much, by the way I'm kissing him. Desperately.

"I want you." I mumble against his lips while my hands roam his back and ass, scratching him.

He pulls back and makes his way down my body, kissing my skin as he goes. When he reaches my hipster, he whispers against my skin.

"Not before I get a taste of that pussy, boo. I want to lick it.." He says while licking my skin, "bite it.." He bites the skin just under my belly button, "and suck on it until you drown me." He says while giving me a sucking kiss before he starts pulling down my underwear.

I help him by lifting my ass and legs so he can get it off of me without effort. Then he uses his hands to spread my legs wide open, before laying on his belly in between them so he has the perfect view.

"So pretty and pink. So smooth. I fucking love it." He says while moving his chin over the sensitive skin of my pubic bone.

The moment his tongue starts licking me, I arch my back and let out a moan I don't even recognize. I sound like a pornstar. After three flicks of his tongue, he's already got me on the edge. It's like he knows exactly where my spots are, what does it for me. It's amazing and insane at the same time, and I honestly don't know if I can handle it.

"Come on, Kim. Don't hold back. Let it go and make my day." He mumbles before sucking and biting on me like he knows that it is what will do it. He is right because I feel it start in my legs, then my arms and belly before I explode on his tongue. I can feel how wet I am, and if I wasn't so into my orgasm, I would be ashamed.

Elliot isn't even remotely shy about it. He pulls his mouth away from me and rubs me with his hand, getting me trough my orgasm.

"God, your dripping. So delicious. Are you ready for me?"

I can only nod my head and spread my legs wider, inviting him in between them without saying a word. I need to feel him inside of me, now.

Elliot gets my body language without effort and positions himself in between my legs before surprising me and slamming his dick inside me immediately.

Fucking hell.

This is it. He is inside of me. I feel him throbbing against my insides and I swear he is hitting my cervix. This is not normal, he is huge and fleshy and it feels so good I can cry.

''Gently." I manage to get out. I feel so full. This is completely different than Tarzan.

Elliot grunts before he buries his face in my neck, staying completely still inside of me. He lets me adjust to him, which is very welcomed.

"Jesus, sorry I just rammed in like that, but I couldn't wait and you are so damn tight. Tell me how it feels, Kim. Tell me how I feel inside of you." He breathes against my skin. I feel his shoulders and back tense, forcing himself to stay still until I tell him otherwise.

I let my hands stroke his back, trying to let him know I am okay. "You feel so good, Elliot. So warm and big. I love it."

"Tell me I can move, boo." He whispers.

I can only tell him he can. "Move. Take me away. Please move."

And he moves. Every glorious inch of him moves in and out of me, gently just like I asked him to do. And it feels amazing. Like nothing I have ever felt before. Every time he moves in, he hits a spot that makes me gasp. His pubic hair gives me the perfect friction against my clit, making me shiver.

"I want this for the rest of my life. Your pussy and my dick, together. I want it, Kim." I hear him say in between pants and moans.

For a moment I just let him talk, thinking that he is so drunk on lust that he has no idea what he is saying. But then his thrusts become even slower and pulls his head out of the crook of my neck. When he looks at me with his blue eyes, almost burning with something I can only describe as love, he speaks again, just as soft.

"I mean it. I want this, permanent. I want you, Kim. Every part of you, just like this. Every day, whenever I feel like it."

I look at him with wide eyes. What does he mean? Does he want me as in my body? Or does he want me to be his girl? What does just like this mean? Does he mean the sex?

"Get out of that head, babe. I mean you and me, in every sense of the word. I want you to be my woman." He chuckles before bumping his nose against mine, effortlessly reading my mind. It amazes me.

"Okay." Is all I can say before moving my legs around his hips and pulling him inside of me again, letting him know he needs to move.

He groans and starts his thrusts again, steady and with a little more force, just like I need it.

"Okay." He groans in my ear before biting my earlobe. I instantly feel my belly clench and my pussy squeeze, it's like they are connected to each other.

"Shit, again." Elliot groans while slamming into me harder. He is obviously just as close as me.

I squeeze his dick again, before dragging my nails from his ass to his shoulders.

"FUCK!" He screams before I feel his dick throbbing, obviously shooting inside of me. It feels so weird and new, yet it does something to me knowing that I made him come like that, inside of me.

When he comes down from his high just a few moments later, he doesn't waste any time. He pulls out of me before getting his face level with my pussy again.

"Come on, I want to taste you one more time."

* * *

After she came on my tongue again, she just cuddled against me, her head on my chest, and fell asleep almost instantly. And I can't seem to find sleep. I'm just laying with her in my arms, staring at the ceiling with a huge smile on my face. I must look ridiculous.

This was, without doubt, the most intense round I've ever experienced. And not only because she was incredibly tight and technically a virgin. It was because I felt something I never felt before.

Love. I feel it for her. It's still small and innocent, but I'm sure it is love. The kind of love where it is going to drive me insane. The type that will make me lose my mind because I will only be able to think about her. I bet I will be screwing a lot of things up these upcoming days because she is going to consume my mind.

Who would have thought that I would settle down? I bet mom will have a heart attack when she hears about this. She already gave up the thought of me ever bringing home a nice girl for her to meet. But Kim is going to be the one she will meet. She will be there with Christmas and on Sunday during brunch. And the thought makes me happy as fuck.

When I think about it, it makes complete sense that Kim managed to get my attention. I'm actually really confused as to why I didn't saw her that night when Chris met Ana. She meets me in everything. She is just as open as me, has a great sense of humor and loves women. It's like the perfect match. And am I that proud fucker that got her that far to switch to the other side? Fuck yes, I am.

I feel her stir against me, getting my attention away from my thoughts. When I look down, I see her already looking at my face. Her eyes are still sleepy and she looks a bit groggy, but also content and happy.

"Sorry, I dozed off. I think my mind needed to process that and shut every other thing of my body out." She chuckles.

"That's okay. I was processing as well." I smile. "How was it?"

Her eyes light up like a Christmas tree. It makes me chuckle. She looks so happy, it's contagious.

"Amazing. This was so much more than what I'm used to. I mean, not just you and your Tarzan, but like everything. Your arms and your back and your strength. So good. And the feels, I have never felt this before." She smiles, her cheeks turning a little pink but other than that completely comfortable with talking to me. I like it, a lot.

"I felt it too. You are so sexy, boo. I can't get enough of you." I tell her before pecking her lips.

"Me neither." She mumbles against my lips, making my dick hard again. I love it when she speaks against my lips.

"How about we take a shower? You can try out my Tarzan while your whole body is wet and warm. I know he would appreciate that." I say while wiggling my eyebrows. That was probably the worst way of asking her to take a shower with me and letting me fuck her there, but her smile tells me she is okay with that.

"Alright, big boy. Show me what you've got." She giggles before jumping out of bed, naked and gorgeous before running into the bathroom.

If this is the view I'll have every morning when I wake up for the rest of my life, I'll die as a happy man.

* * *

The next morning Elliot and I are having breakfast in the restaurant of the hotel. We have slept until late, so technically we are having brunch. It is delicious and I was starving. I really had quite the workout and not much sleep, so I will have a after dinner dip after this one, but I'm prepared. I've asked Elliot to come with me to my place after brunch, so I plan on sleeping in my bed in the arms of my man.

My man. My parents will be so proud. Even though they have accepted the fact that I am gay, they still don't like it. So when I will introduce Elliot, I just know they will be ecstatic. It's okay though because I feel that too. Ecstatic. Because he is mine. And I'm his. And he made me come so many times last night, I still feel it everywhere.

"What type are you really into?" Elliot asks me while sipping his coffee. His question surprises me and makes me giggle. He hasn't been asking about it, but I know he wants to know things.

"Blonde or strawberry blonde usually, curvy, and just a fun girl. Humor is important to me. I like to make people laugh, and I also like laughing. You need someone funny for that." I tell him, feeling very at ease while talking about this with him.

He nods his head in agreement. "Yeah, I find humor important as well." He says before looking past me, to something behind me. After a few moments, he looks at me again. "Behind you, there are three girls sitting at a table. Two are drinking tea, one drinks coffee. Which one would you do?"

It makes me laugh. He is such a dork, I love it. I discretely look behind me to see the girls he is talking about. Two brunettes and one dark blonde. They are very pretty, but the blonde one gets my attention immediately.

"The blonde one, without a doubt." I smirk.

He grins and nods his head in agreement. "Why?"

"Nice hair, cute face, and amazing tits."

"Fuck babe, you are a pro." He grins, obviously enjoying this little game.

"Thanks. But why the interests in other girls? Are you thinking about inviting someone while you are with me?"

I have done threesomes before, only with girls. The thought of doing one with Elliot and a girl isn't a complete no, it might be fun. But the thought of someone else with Elliot does make me feel a little jealous, so that would maybe make it a no.

"Not sure if I want to share that little body, to be honest." Elliot says while thinking about it. After he thought about it for a whole minute he speaks again. "No. Not happening. That body is mine, I'm not sharing you. Not even with a girl."

It makes me smile and surprisingly I feel relieved. "Good to know. I'm not sharing you either. Not with a woman, not with a man."

"She has quite the tits, though." Elliot says while looking at the girl behind me one more time, wiggling his eyebrows as he does.

I can only laugh at that. Such a dork, and completely right for me. He is right, she has nice tits, round and full. But something tells me she will never live up to my Tarzan.


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: I just can't seem to let this Ana and Christian go… Enjoy! xx**

Bonus Chapter: Broken nights.

I wake up from the sounds of water splashing in the enjoined bathroom and when I reach next to me, I feel the bed is empty. When I open my eyes, I only see a crack of light coming from the bathroom. Everything else is still dark, which means it is definitely not morning yet. When I grab my phone from the nightstand to check the time, I see it is just past three and that means she should be sound asleep next to me.

I get out of bed and move to the small crack of light that is coming from the bathroom. When I open the door, steam welcomes me so it takes a minute to have a clear vision. But when I do, I'm instantly hard and completely in awe. There she is.

My beautiful wife, standing under the streams of the shower while holding her belly. Her belly with our son inside, who will be with us in just seven weeks. Her head is bowed, hair falling over her shoulders while the water cascades down on her naked form. Her hands stroke her belly lovingly while she whispers softly to our baby, showing me what an amazing mommy she already is. My Ana. My life.

It seems like yesterday that we took that test in this bathroom, and now our baby is almost with us. Seeing Ana grow is something that has amazed me beyond anything else. The first trimester was hard, Ana was very tired and had really bad morning sickness. But once we'd passed the twelve weeks, she started to feel better and her belly started to grow which made everything more real.

And now the little guy is fucking up her nights by kicking her so hard, she ends up in the shower every time in hopes the warm water will calm him down. He is already head down, but he isn't dropped yet, so his legs are pretty much in Ana's way. She sometimes has trouble breathing and her ribs are sore. She never complains though, she is amazing.

I make my way to the walk-in shower, stripping out of my boxers as I do, before getting in behind her. She doesn't move an inch, indicating that she already saw me coming. She just leans back a little so her head is resting against my shoulder.

"Is he giving you a hard time again?" I ask her while my hands move around her, positioning themselves on her belly where I instantly feel my son move. It is truly a miracle.

Ana nods her head. "He is. I swear he is going to be a party animal. We are going to have sleepless nights until he is 21. He will go out and leave us worried until he decides to come home around six in the morning."

It makes me chuckle. "Then he is just like his mommy, a party animal. Don't worry baby, I will take your mind off things when that time comes."

I move my hips forward, bumping my hard dick against her round ass. I swear her body drives me crazy. She has gained quite some weight, which she hates, but I fucking love it. Her body is so soft and her curves just stand out gloriously. Her thighs are insanely sexy with a little bit extra and her tits are just out of this world. Her nipples are darker than before she was pregnant, and I swear they are a little bigger as well. And her ass, don't even get me started. I can't keep my hands off of her.

"Hmm. I bet you will. God, he is kicking like a maniac. He will break my rib if he goes on like this. Do you feel that?" She asks while she moves my hand to the right side of her belly, just under her ribs.

I instantly feel our boy kicking like he is playing the world cup final. Strong and steady, he is definitely having fun in there. And it makes me proud as fuck. I put that little baby inside her, and even though he is giving Ana a hard time these last few nights, the idea does something to me. It is the ultimate way of marking her.

"Strong like his daddy." I mumble in her hair, letting the water fall on my head as well.

"Mhm. Let's hope he has my looks then." She giggles, making me chuckle.

We keep teasing each other with that. Me saying that I hope he will look like me and then Ana goes against that, telling me he will be a complete Steele.

"He will be perfect either way. He is ours." I tell her before moving her hair back so I can kiss her neck.

"Ours." She moans, obviously enjoying my assault on her neck.

I let my hands move over her belly to her pussy, stroking her outer lips softly. I know what she needs right now. She needs me to make her come so hard, she sees stars. And after that, she will feel so worn out, that she'll fall asleep instantly. It is one of the many things I love about these nightly encounters. She always needs me to fuck her tired and I am more than happy to help her.

"Stop teasing." She mumbles when I keep moving my fingers over her lips slowly, not making any attempted to reach for her clit.

"No." I grin. I love teasing her.

She turns around in my arms, her belly pressing against mine and her lips attacking mine like she hasn't kissed me in months. These are definitely her horny kisses. Her tongue is all over the place and her lips are demanding. Fuck, she is biting my lip as well, she wants it rough. My hands drop to her ass and kneed her cheeks. Her ass is definitely my favorite part of her body now that she is pregnant. Outside of her belly of course. And maybe her tits.

"Jesus Ana, so fucking sexy." I growl while kissing her just as rough. "How do you want it, sweets?"

Immediately she pulls her head back, her blue eyes connecting with mine the moment she looks at me. "I want you to bend me over and fuck me from behind. Hard."

God, I'm going to blow my load way too soon if she keeps talking like that.

I turn her around with force, her hair moving with her and sticking to my chest as she goes. I pull up her right leg and place it on the bench before bending her forward. I let my hands roam her back until I reach her ass. So fucking gorgeous.

"Fuck, that ass, Ana. I love this ass." I groan while spanking her left asscheek hard, making her groan as well. "Are you okay like this?"

The last few weeks she is a little clumsy because her belly is getting so big. She always says it is in her way, but I also think it makes her out of balance sometimes. It is fucking cute and hilarious but I don't dare to laugh, because the pregnancy hormones can pop up just like that. And they honestly scare the shit out of me.

"I'm good. Just take me." She mumbles, her voice dripping with want. She is so ready.

I stroke myself a couple of times, getting the worst tension off. That red handprint on her ass makes me want to shoot my load all over it, marking her a little more. I swear that thought makes it almost happen.

"Enjoying yourself, Grey? Jesus, do it already." She wines. Did I mention she is impatient as fuck as well?

In one hard thrust, I'm inside of her, making her squeal in surprise. My hands holding onto her hips in a vice grip, completely intentional in hopes my fingertips will be on her skin tomorrow.

"Inpatient little thing, aren't you Mrs. Grey? You seriously think that you are calling the shots here?" I whisper in her ear while one of my hands move to her neck, pulling her to me a little so she is arching back.

She giggles but it turns into a moan the moment I push in again. "We both know I am." She mutters before moving her mouth down so she can take two of my fingers in her mouth, biting hard. Fucking hell.

I thrust into her harder, my hips are slamming against her ass, making it bounce deliciously with every thrust. I have the perfect view of my dick that is moving in and out of her and I feel myself building in no time. Her pussy is amazing. Tight, warm and insanely wet. I mean, she was always wet when we had sex, but since she is pregnant, Goddamn. She is leaking and I fucking love it.

First Ana was ashamed of it, and it took a lot of convincing from my part before she believed that it only turned me on even more. When she was more comfortable with it, she let me try a few things and damn it, she is an A-class squirter. I hope that is one of the things that doesn't change once the baby is born. Just like her ass which also needs to stay just like this. Round and firm yet full and soft.

Ana's moans become louder and her hands reach behind her to move into my hair, her back arching even further.

"Touch me, Christian." She pants, completely out of breath.

I move my hands to her front, letting one hand play with her nipple while the other rubs her clit. Her moans instantly become louder and I can feel her legs starting to shake. She is so close.

"Come one, baby. Let go. Squeeze that pussy around my dick and drown me." I whisper in her ear before biting her earlobe.

That does it. I feel her whole body go stiff and she is screaming my name while her hands pull my hair hard. It fucking hurts, but the pain is welcomed because it is mixed perfectly with the pleasure that her pussy is giving my dick. Just seconds after her I come as well. Ana is having aftershocks while I'm holding up her body, still shooting inside of her.

"Oh, God." She pants, not able to stand on her own anymore. I'm holding her against me with one arm while the other is holding both of us up by bracing us against the wall.

When my body has stopped shaking, I pull out of her carefully, making both of us hiss.

"I swear you still stretch me every time you take me like that." Ana mumbles while she turns around slowly, stretching her limbs like she's just woken up.

I grin proudly because hey, who doesn't like to hear his lady complain about being too big? "I love stretching that pussy, baby."

"Mhmm. Me too." She softly purrs while she leans her head against my chest, looking completely relaxed and very tired. It makes me smile. I put my arms around her and stroke her back.

"Ready to get back to sleep?" I mumble against her hair, feeling her nod her head immediately after I asked her the question.

Without saying anything, I turn off the shower and get out to grab her a towel. I also get one for me, which I wrap around my hips before I start drying her. Her eyes are already half closed, I literally fucked her tired.

When she is completely dry, I quickly dry myself before picking her up bridal style and walking her to our bed. There I lay her down on her side, where she immediately snuggles against her nursing pillow. That fucker took my place. She is laying in bed with that thing in between her legs and under her belly. I told her she could use me for that, but she didn't want that because it would be too heavy for me. So now I'm jealous of a pillow.

I look at her, she already has her eyes closed and I think she is asleep already. I get into the bed as well and lay on my side so I'm facing her. Her breathing is steady and she looks relaxed. My eyes follow her body until they land on her belly, where our little baby is still moving. It is amazing to see how her belly goes from left to right. I swear you sometimes see an elbow pocking out.

I move down so my head is level with her belly, and move both of my hands on her belly as well. Time to have a little talk with my boy now that the Misses is out.

"Hi, little Ted. Waking your mommy up again? I'm telling you boy if you keep this up, mommy will want you out as soon as she's reached the 37 weeks. Although I would be ecstatic to meet you sooner, I think you like it way too much in there. So, you think that partying until three in the morning is worth it?" I whisper against Ana's belly, feeling the movements of our boy against my lips.

"I don't mind, you know. These moments are my favorite time of the day and I've become a pro in making her tired. But your mommy really needs her energy for when you decide to come out. So be nice." The movements slow down a little bit like he is now turning around to find that perfect position.

"That's my boy. Go to sleep. Daddy is here, and I will make sure mommy doesn't wake you up by turning too much. Just sleep and have a good dream." I mumble, eyes closed and enjoying the feeling of Ana's moving skin against me.

I lay like this for a few minutes, whispering against Ana's belly until I feel the movements have stopped and I'm sure he is asleep. Then I move up again and lay my head on my pillow, still looking at Ana who has a small smile on his lips.

"This is my favorite time of the day as well. You are an amazing daddy and I love you so much." She whispers, her eyes never opening while she says it.

I smile and peck her lips a few times before kissing her nose. Then she turns around, nursing pillow and all, and snuggles her ass against my groin making me moan.

"Shut up, we are sleeping." Ana mumbles amused.

It makes me chuckle. "Fine. But Ana, don't think about losing weight after he is out, I swear I want to feel this ass forever. And when you are not pregnant anymore, I want to go insane with this ass."

It makes her giggle loudly, but I'm serious.

"You'll have to wait at least six weeks after he is born, you know that, right?" She says, her hands moving over mine that lay on her belly.

"I don't mind. You still have very skilled hands and an amazing mouth." I joke, making her giggle even harder.

"You're such a pig." She says when she has calmed down a bit.

I chuckle while nodding my head, completely agreeing with her. "I am. But you love me."

She turns her head so she can look at me. Her cheeks red and a beautiful smile on her face. "I love you, Mr. Grey." She whispers before kissing my lips one more time and then turning away again, this time to sleep for real.

I love these broken nights already.


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: Because so many of you want to see how the birth goes, here we go. Also something a little lighter for the people who read Stronger. Enjoy! xx**

Bonus chapter: Labor pains.

"But I look like a fucking wale, Christian. Look at me. Unless we are going to the zoo, I don't think this is a good idea." Ana whines while moving her hands up and down her body, making me horny as fuck. "I'm huge. I swear I'm almost stumbling over my belly. It is insane."

"You look gorgeous, Ana," I tell her for the fifth time, trying really hard not to sound annoyed.

She rolls her eyes while she huffs. "Right, easy for you to say. You look like you've just walked off the catwalk. You are so handsome and sexy with your sleeves rolled up and the top buttons open. God, and your face. I love your beard. I want to lick it. Did you mention that your company would include a wale when you made the reservation? Are you sure they have enough capacity for that?"

I sign and move my hand through my hair, counting to ten. "Ana, just come with me. I want to enjoy our night. It might be the last time we can go out for dinner for a while."

"Oh no, it won't. You know why? Because that child of yours will never come out. I'm sure of it, he has made it cozy in there and now he never wants to leave." She bites back, her arms crossed making her boobs look amazing pushed together.

"Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but he is just as much yours." I chuckle, trying really hard not to reach forward and grab her tits.

"Are you seriously laughing at me right now?" She asks, her eyes wide with disbelieve. Shit. Not good. Tell her no. Get on your knees and ask for forgiveness while you kiss her feet.

Before I can answer, however, my wife speaks again.

"Of course you are laughing at me. I look like a stuffed clown."

Now she really pisses me off. She has been so insecure the last couple of weeks, while I've have never found her as attractive as I do now. Her body is amazing, she is still glowing and when I'm not at work or sleeping, I'm fucking her. You would think that is enough confirmation.

"Baby, you are carrying my baby. I love you, that is all that matters, right?"

"Fuck sakes, I really don't like you right now Grey. You can go to that fucking dinner by yourself, I'm done." Ana yells unexpectantly before storming out of the living room, leaving me behind frustrated and confused as fuck.

What the hell just happened?

It is the question I've been asking myself way too much these past 9 days, and surprisingly enough it is always when my hormonal wife is around me. My boy really needs to come out.

Mike and Dean warned me about this, about how the cute, little wife would turn into the scariest person in the world, but they reassured me that it only happened during labor. Fucking liars, I wish that was true.

Ever since we've past Ana's due date 9 days ago, she has been a living nightmare. She is tired because she doesn't sleep well, she is scared because she has to push a baby out and she is angry because she thinks that said baby will never come out. And it all seems to be my fault. Granted, I put the baby inside of her, but honestly, she was begging me for it.

And today I thought it would be nice to take her out for dinner for the last time, to get her mind off things and make her relax a little bit. So I arranged a table just minutes from our house, at a little Italian bistro where they have the best pizzas since she has been nagging about pizza for three days. And what do I get? An attitude. Goddamn, she deserves an A-class spanking for this one.

I'm not letting her get away with this, pregnant or not, she will know she is wrong to act like this. So I storm up the stairs to our bedroom, ready to make her ass deliciously pink, but when I open the door, all frustration seems to leave my body.

Ana is standing next to the bed with her back to me. The zipper of her dress is pulled down halfway and she still has one heel on, the other one is laying next to her on the ground. Her head is bowed and I can hear her sob. Damn it, I hate seeing her like this.

"What do you want?" She growls in between sobs, making my frustration return just a bit. Bitchy, sexy, little thing.

"I came upstairs to see if you are ready to talk to me like an adult." I bark back.

She snorts, never turning around. "Low blow, Grey. I'm carrying a baby, I'm allowed to be childish."

Fucking hell, she always uses the baby to justify her behavior. When she wants chips or chocolate, it is because the baby is hungry. When she wakes up in the middle of the night and wakes me because she wants a foot rub, it is because the baby's feet hurt. If she yells at me, it is because the baby doesn't like me at that moment. How the fuck is a man supposed to take all that bullshit?

"That doesn't give you the right to behave like a spoiled 14-year-old, Anastasia Rose Grey," I tell her, seriously trying to control myself.

She turns around, her face pale and her eyes red. She looks exhausted and for a brief moment, I'm thinking about calling her OB/GYN to ask for an induction. She is done with being pregnant and I understand why she doesn't want to do it anymore, I wouldn't want to do it either.

But then she opens her mouth again.

"Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that?" She says angrily. I'm guessing it was the full name that caused her reaction or the fact that I'm using my full dom tone. Either way, it pisses me the fuck off. That's it.

I move forward and grab her shoulders, pulling her belly against mine, our noses touching. She tries to pull away, but I've got her in a vice grip. She is not going anywhere.

"I am your husband and the father of your child. And I'm here to put you into place when you behave like a little bitch. You've got me going baby, so you might as well enjoy it now." I growl before slamming my lips against hers, roughly pushing my tongue inside her mouth.

First, she tries to pull away, but when she realizes that I'm not stopping, she gives over. Her tongue meets mine and fights for dominance. Normally I would let her win, but not now. Right now, she will get a taste of the Christian she only sees when we are in our playroom.

I pull my head back and look at her. Her cheeks are red, as are her eyes, she is tired but I also see the lust in them. She wants me.

"This is not for your pleasure, Mrs. Grey," I tell her before turning her around with force. She squeals and in order not to lose her balance, she grabs the sheets of the bed, assuming the perfect position for what I have in mind. Head down, ass in the air.

Before she knows what is happening, I pull her dress up and spank her right ass cheek, hard. The smack that sounds through the room never felt so satisfying as it does now, she so deserves this.

"Jesus fuck, asshole." She yells while trying to move out of my grip, pretending to be mad. I know better though, she is breathing heavy and her dark blue thong already has a small wet spot. She wants this and in seconds she will beg me for it.

I hit her again, her left cheek this time and immediately after my handprint appears. Sensational. Mine.

"You like that don't you?" I ask her, moving my hand in circles over her cheeks, soothing the burn. In the meantime my dick is almost bursting out of my jeans. She looks gorgeous.

"No. Yes. I don't know. Christian, please." She moans, her head in the sheets making her a little less loud than before.

I chuckle and raise my hand again. Fuck the reservation, this is better than pizza. My wife moaning and panting my name while I spank her and later pump in and out of her. I'll order her a pizza later.

I prepare myself to spank her again, my hand already moving down, but then I'm stopped by something that startles me. Something is wetting my jeans. She is drowning me, big time.

We both don't say anything for a second, she just stays in the position she was in, her head up and looking backward in shock, and I look at the water that slowly leaks out of her.

"Are you squirting or peeing, Ana?" I ask her like the fucking idiot I am.

"Are you serious?" She asks, her whole face oozing disbelieve. I have no idea if it is because of the wet mess she made or because of my reaction to it. I'm guessing the latter.

"So, I spanked you so hard that your water broke?" I really need to keep my mouth shut.

"Oh my God." She mumbles horrified. "I'm going into labor while my husband's handprints are burning on my ass."

We look at each other, both shocked, excited and scared shitless. And then we burst into uncontrollable laughter. Talking about timing.

"Oh, God. What do we do now?" Ana asks when we have calmed down a bit. She is still in the position she was when I spanked her and I really can't stop looking at her. Those handprints look sexy as hell. Is it wrong that I still want to fuck her now?

"Okay, relax. Let me grab you a towel." I tell her before walking into the bathroom and grabbing a towel. When I return Ana still hasn't moved and it confuses me.

"Why are you still standing like that, sweets?"

"I need you to help me up since I'm a little top-heavy," She says like I should have known that.

"Oh, sorry," I mumble while pulling her up carefully so she can sit on the bed. I dry her before laying the towel on the ground so I can dry the floor as well.

I'm sitting in front of her on my knees, busy cleaning up when I feel Ana's hands in my hair. I look up and see her eyes shine with love.

"Your boy is ready to meet you, daddy." She whispers, tears in her eyes.

I look at my wife amazed, a smile forming my lips while my eyes seem to tear up as well. She is going to have our baby.

God, I fucking love her.

* * *

I fucking love her, but right now she scares the living shit out of me. I think I will be traumatized for the rest of my life, and it has nothing to do with a baby that is coming out of her. It is her. Ana, the devil itself. I swear, even nurses are afraid to come in.

She has been having heavy contractions for about 70 minutes now, but it feels like 70 hours. Ana started very strong, after three contractions she confidently said and I quote: 'these aren't so bad, I have no idea what Kate and Lau were talking about.'. Well, I think that she knows now.

"Motherfuckingasshole!" She yells while grabbing the sides of the bed, her face red and wet with sweat. I hope she is calling names at the contraction, but it could also be aimed at me.

"You're doing great, baby. You are so strong." I tell her while my hand moves through her hair just like she asked me to do when she was still my Ana.

She puffs her way through the contraction and the moment it weakens, she speaks. "Christian, I love you to death, but I am never doing this again. It hurts, I look like a huge wale and this isn't even the worst part, because I have to push that baby out of me. Do you hear me? Out of my pussy, Christian. What the hell were we thinking?"

If I wasn't a little scared for my life right now, I would laugh. "I know sweets, it'll be okay," I tell her instead, being the perfect husband.

"It'll be okay he says. God, you truly have no idea how it feels. Wait until you are allowed to fuck me again, then you'll suddenly realize that you are fucking a tent. I swear I will never be tight again."

For the tenth time this evening I'm happy there is no nurse or gynecologist in the room right now. The things she is saying, it even makes me blush and I am a fucking dominant who went to sex clubs.

"I'll love your pussy either way. I love you, Ana and I-"

"Holy fucking hell, not again. Christ, Jesus, Jozef, I fucking hate you, Grey. You and your big dick with fast swimmers." She screams, making me jump backward. This is what I'm talking about, she is possessed.

While Ana is puffing and cursing her way through the contraction, Dr. Greene, the OB/GYN, walks in. She has a sweet smile on her face and she walks straight to the counter to wash her hands. After that, she puts on some gloves, all the while looking at Ana.

"How are we holding up?" She asks when Ana's contraction has faded.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can take this," Ana says honestly, her eyes filling with tears while she reaches for me with her hand.

I'm instantly next to her, pulling her in my arms and rubbing her back, trying to make her feel relaxed even if it is just for these three minutes.

"Have you thought about using pain medication?" Dr. Greene asks.

Ana puts her head against my chest and nods her head but doesn't explain any further, so I take over.

"She has thought about it, but she really wants to try it without pain medication. I think the thing that appealed most to her was the epidural." I say, looking down at Ana in hopes she'll confirm what I just said, but she just buries her nose in my shirt and inhales my scent.

Dr. Greene nods her head. "Alright, how about I check the dilation after the next contraction, and then we decide further? Maybe it is a good idea to take a shower. The warmth might help you to get through them better and it will help you relax which will help with the dilation."

Just when Dr. Green finishes her sentence, Ana becomes the devil again and I immediately realize that I am in the danger zone.

She curses and screams while her nails dig into my pec muscles and I swear I want to curse and scream as well. I knew she had some strength, but this is insane. I am literally puffing along to get through the minute with her nails in my skin, trying really hard not to make a sound because I know she would murder me. Whoever said that labor is easy for the man, is bullshitting.

After what feels like minutes, her grip on my chest loosens and Ana becomes the perfect little wife again.

"Fucking fuck, that was a hard one." She breathes.

"No shit," I mumble while moving my hand over my chest to sooth the sharp pain, earning an eye roll from Ana.

"Let's have a look." Dr. Greene says, pulling the sheet off of Ana and getting in between her legs before moving her fingers inside of my wife. This is something that I really am not comfortable with, but Dr. Greene told me it was the only way to see the progress. She basically told me to shut the fuck up.

Ana breathes in and out deeply while Dr. Greene has a feel. She nods her head and after just seconds she pulls her hand back.

"9 centimeters, Ana. You are almost there. No wonder your contractions are getting worse, the baby is almost here." She says excitedly. "I'm going to get a nurse because I think the little man will want to come out very soon. You might feel the need to push while I'm away and if that happens, I need you to puff it away until I'm back. Don't worry, I'm back very soon." She says before almost running out of the room.

I grab Ana and pull her against me. "You hear that, baby. He is almost here. She even had to run out the door because he will be here soon. Hold on, sweets."

"She better not be bullshitting." Ana manages to get out before she braces herself yet again.

I look at her, her hands are grabbing mine while she closes her eyes and tries to get through it, and I am once again amazed. The way she handles this, it only shows what an amazing woman she is. Strong yet sensitive. And the mother of my child. It overwhelms me.

"Christian.. Oh, God." Ana suddenly whimpers, her eyes wide and her hands holding my hands tightly. "I need to go to the bathroom, right now."

"Why?" I ask her confused. Fuck sakes, if she wants to check her hair and make-up I will go insane.

Her eyes are wide and she starts breathing very heavy. She also grabs my collar, pulling my face close to hers. "Because I have to go to the toilet." She whispers, her eyes looking at me knowingly.

What the fuck? Is she serious?

"You mean that you need to take a shit? Like right now?" I ask her, just to be sure. She is crazy.

"Scream it around, will you. Oh, God, I can't stop it." She says before her mouth and eyes close.

My eyes widen when I see her push, and for a moment I want to pick her up and bring her to the bathroom, but then I think about what Dr. Greene said just moments ago. Fucking hell, are we stupid or what?

"Ana, baby, you need to puff. This is what Dr. Greene was talking about. You don't have to go to the toilet, it's the baby." I tell her, forcing her to look at me by grabbing her chin.

"Fuck that. I can't stop it. It is taking over. You will never do this to me again, Grey. This is fucking insane." She breathes before she starts pushing again. Stubborn as hell.

"Fuck." I curse before pulling my hands from Ana's and running towards the door. The moment I want to open it, however, it flies open, hitting me hard against the head in the process. Goddamnit, that hurts.

"Oh dear, so sorry. Are you okay?" An older nurse asks me while grabbing my head to look at the damage.

"Fuck him, get over here. I'm pushing." Ana yells, getting the nurse attention. She immediately sprints to Ana, because who the hell cares if the daddy has serious head injury?

"Very good, Ana." Dr. Greene says while walking in like we are having plenty of time. "I want you to puff this one away, and then you can push when the next wave hits you. Can you do that?"

I pull myself together and take my place next to Ana again, grabbing her hand for support. "This is it, sweets. You can do it. Just a little longer." I encourage her.

"Do you promise to stay with me?" Ana asks when she has a little break.

"Of course. Why the hell wouldn't I?" I frown.

"Well, I've seen this show where the guy faints the moment the baby starts to come out. I don't want you to faint. I need you." She says, sounding very out of breath.

"I won't faint," I tell her reassuringly.

Fucking shit, now I'm even more scared. Did people faint? How bad is it to watch?

"Alright. Let's get this baby out." Dr. Greene says from in between Ana's legs. "Whenever you feel the need to push, you can, Ana."

Ana nods and just after that, she groans and starts pushing. And my heart is beating in my throat. Holy shit, this is happening. We're having a baby, right now.

I hold Ana as good as I can and I try to support her even though I have no idea how.

"Stop for a moment, Ana." Dr. Greene says. "You need to feel what your body is trying to tell you. Only push when feeling the need to. Don't force it."

Ana nods her head again and then looks up at me. Her blue eyes shine even though she looks tired. She is beautiful.

"I'm so fucking proud of you, baby," I tell her before kissing her head.

"Thanks, me too." She breathes, making the three of us chuckle. My girl.

And just like that, Ana starts pushing again, only this time she is making little noises as well, and they scare me since they get louder every second.

"Holy Christ, that burns!" She yells, her hands finding the sheets because I think she knows my hands wouldn't survive the force of her grip.

"I can see the head, Ana. I need you to stop pushing for just a moment. It will hurt, but after that, the head will be out." Dr. Greene explains, making Ana groan.

"This burns. Holy hell. Not okay. Ouch. It burns!" Ana pants, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

"Just a moment, Ana. Do you want to feel the head? I can see the hairs." Dr. Greene smiles, obviously trying to distract Ana.

"Fuck no," Ana says almost offended.

Dr. Greene then looks up at me. "Daddy?"

Holy shit, she wants me to feel the head? I'd like to, I think. It would make me the first one that ever touched him. I like that idea. But before I can answer, Ana yells again.

"No way in hell, Grey."

I look at her in question. "Why the hell not?"

"You really want to do this now? While there is a bowling ball stuck in my pussy?" She bites back, challenging me with her eyes.

"Alright Ana, push again. Come on, full force." Dr. Greene interrupts our discussion. Immediately, Ana starts pushing again, like she forgot the whole conversation as well. I just hold her while looking in between her legs curiously, and I'm floored by what I see.

A tiny, little head with copper hair slowly appears, and it is the most amazing thing I've ever seen. I don't understand why people faint while seeing this, I don't want to miss a single thing.

"You're doing so good, baby. I can see him. He is almost out. Just a little longer, sweets." I mumble against Ana's ear before looking back down again.

"Okay, Ana. Take a deep breath and then immediately push again. The head is out and after the next one, he'll be laying on your chest. Now, Ana." Dr. Greene says, and Ana does as she is told, immediately.

She lets out a heartbreaking yell before the room fills with cries, and when I look down once again, I'm just in time to see my son getting out. Instantly he is crying and Dr. Greene immediately lies him on Ana's chest while the nurse puts a little cap on his head.

"Oh my God. Hello little baby." Ana murmurs against his head, kissing the top of it repeatedly.

I can't move. I'm shaking like a leaf while tears are leaving my eyes. My life. My whole life. My heart is bursting from the love I'm feeling right now. My wife, exhausted from working her ass off, laying in front of me with our baby boy in her arms, who is crying loudly. He is perfect. They are perfect and they are all mine.

"It's okay, sweetie. Don't cry. Mommy is here." Ana says softly, rubbing our baby to soothe him. She is a natural.

"Daddy is here too." She smiles before looking up at me, tears in her eyes.

I move over to them and bend my knees so I'm on eye level. He is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. Copper hair, chubby cheeks and I can already tell he has Ana's nose. He is contently sucking on his little finger and his eyes are closed, he is perfect.

I move my hand and place it on his back while I move forward to kiss his little head. After that, I move up to meet Ana's lips. I kiss her, softly and lovingly, telling her everything I can't say right now. You are amazing. You are so strong. I love you so much. You are my life. Thank you.

"Do you want to cut the umbilical court, daddy?" Dr. Greene asks, interrupting our moment.

I nod my head and smile at Ana before standing up and giving Dr. Greene my full attention. She gives me the scissors and tells me where to cut before I do exactly what she says. After I did it, I go back to Ana.

"You are amazing, Ana. Just Amazing." I tell her, now able to speak again.

Ana shakes her head. "God, no. You are amazing. You were perfect. I love you so much."

I chuckle and shake my head. She is already being her old self again, always trying to get into a discussion with me. I just let it go for now and focus on my son again. He is still sleeping, his breathing soft and steady. What a miracle. My baby boy.

"And what is his name?" Dr. Greene smiles endeared.

I look at Ana and nod my head. The pleasure to tell is hers, she did all the work.

"Theodore Hugo Raymond Grey. Teddy for short." She smiles while looking at little Ted.

My son and my wife, am I blessed or what? God, I fucking love them.


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: What can I say? This just popped into my mind so I decided to write it down. It's everything from sweet to emotional to sexy. And I hope you have a laugh as well. Enjoy and please do tell what you think. X Milou.**

Bonus chapter: Aftermath.

"Are you sure I can go, babe? I wouldn't mind waiting for another week or so. Really, the girls will understand."

I shake my head and chuckle as I watch Ana. She's still wearing her pajamas and she's sitting in the corner of the couch, her legs underneath her while Teddy is cuddled against her chest. She just gave him his bottle, and he is out like a light, completely ignoring Ana's attempts to make him burp by patting him on his back gently.

"Sweets, we'll manage. Ted and I are just going to hang out, watch some Netflix and probably sleep in between bottles. You can go and enjoy your time with the girls."

Lauren, Kate, and Kim gave Ana two days of wellness when Ted was born. It has been a tradition since Kate gave birth to Joe. Since she had a hell of a delivery, Ana and the girls wanted to give her something to relax, and that's how the two-day stay in a wellness resort became a thing.

Ted is seven weeks old now, and a week ago Ana let the girls know that she was ready to enjoy her gift. Dr. Green gave her the green light, so swimming, massages and saunas are no longer an issue.

"I don't even know how to get off this couch, let alone dress into something that doesn't like look like I'm ready for bed," she sighs, her lips pressed against the copper hair clad head of our son. "Jesus, he smells too good to let go."

I know what she is doing and in any other situation, I would gladly tell her to stay at home with me and Ted, but she needs these two days.

Ever since Ted was born, we are living in a bubble. A hectic, chaotic, bubble with very little sleep. I took two weeks off after he was born, and Ana and I did everything together. From changing diapers to the bottles at night, we did it. And they were the best fourteen days of my life.

When I returned to work after those blissful fourteen days, we slowly went back to the daily routine. Not the same routine as before obviously, but the one with the little guy in the middle of attention.

Ana is an amazing mother. Every time I see her with Ted, my heart seems to combust. I had no idea that I could love her more than I already did, but every time I hear her sing to him, I'm surprised by the intense love I feel for her. It cuts through everything and anything, and it's left me speechless more than once.

She loves being a mother just as much as I love seeing her as one. She never complains, always tries to be quiet at night when Ted needs his bottle and she is glowing with happiness and love for our little miracle.

But in all the chaos, I can tell that she is losing herself. She is so focussed on Ted and everything that comes with him, that she doesn't think about herself and what she needs. She looks gorgeous but tired, and I can tell she feels a completely different person as well.

Another thing that shows me that she isn't herself, is how she acts in our relationship. I've never loved and cherished her more than I do now, and I know she feels the same, that's not the issue. The intimacy is also still there; we cuddle, we kiss for hours, or at least as long as Teddy lets us, and she has been more than helpful when my dick couldn't handle the tension.

She is fucking amazing, and I want to show her just how much. But that's where things get stuck.

I've noticed that she isn't comfortable with me giving her pleasure since I first tried to three weeks ago. She told me that she wasn't ready and that she still was sore. She also said that she was more than happy to give me what I needed and that I didn't need to feel guilty about it.

It was hard, but if course, I understood. So, I waited until Dr. Green gave us the green light because I thought that Ana would feel more comfortable then. Unfortunately, that isn't the case.

Every time I come close, she makes sure the attention goes to me. She uses her hands and mouth, drives me crazy as fuck, but when I reach for her she gently rejects me.

Her breathing, her body language, and her eyes all tell me that she needs me just as much as I need her, but something holds her back every time. She is covering up for me, always wearing one of my shirts to bed, and when I tell her how much I love her body and what it does to me, she just shrugs and changes the subject.

She isn't feeling like herself, and it pains me to see her that insecure. I tried every approach I can think of but she always ends up cuddled against me, with her face in the crook of my neck, unable to talk about it any further.

And that's another reason why I really want her to go. I want her to feel like herself again. Like my Ana, because she deserves that. Because in my eyes, she still is that and more.

"Just go in your yoga pants and a sweater. Once you're there you'll take your clothes off anyway," I tell her while sitting next to her on the couch. She instantly leans into me, pushing her nose against my chest to take in the scent.

I wrap my arms around both of them, burying my nose in Ana's hair. She smells like Ted's body milk, and once again I'm overwhelmed by the love I feel for the two of them.

"Ugh, don't remind me," she mumbles.

When she told the girls that she could go, she obviously felt that she really could go, but somehow, now that the day is here, she is ready to chicken out.

"Baby, it will be good for you. Two days of pampering will do wonders," I encourage her while I let my fingers stroke her scalp, trying to calm her down a bit.

"I know, it's what Lauren said as well. It just feels so weird to walk around somewhere without clothes on now. Every time I look into the mirror, I feel like I'm staring at someone else's body," she says, her voice soft and vulnerable.

Ana has gained quite some weight during her pregnancy. Her tighs, tits, and ass are out of this world. I'm walking around with a huge boner while thinking about it. She is soft and curvy, and I would be completely happy if she stayed like this. But Ana isn't having any of that.

"It's still very much your body, Ana. You've made this perfect little guy with it. I couldn't be more proud of what you did and how you look." I kiss her head again before I grab her chin and make her look at me. "You are so fucking beautiful."

She blushes and her eyes fill with tears while she looks at me. "God, you are so sweet. I really don't deserve you."

I shake my head and carefully move so I can grab Teddy out of her hands. I stand and lay him in the bassinet that is standing next to the couch before I grab Ana's hands and pull her to stand.

"You are more than I deserve and I don't ever want to hear that bullshit ever again. I love you for who you are and what you gave me, more every day." One hand is resting on her chin, preventing her from looking anywhere else but my eyes. My other hand is holding her hip, her soft flesh underneath the fabric of her pajama pants making it hard for me to think.

Fuck, I miss her.

"I'm sorry," she sobs, tears now falling down her cheeks. Her hormones and emotions are still a little over the place, so I know that it's nothing too serious.

"Stop saying that, baby. Everything will be fine," I reassure her while pulling her in my arms tightly.

I have never heard Ana apologize as many times as the last seven weeks. Sometimes she apologized for something stupid like snapping at me due to lack of sleep, other times because she felt she did something wrong with Ted. The first four weeks she was insecure when it came to Teddy, just like me. A part of the reason we did everything together was that we had no idea what we were doing.

She also apologized after she stopped breastfeeding Ted. She's tried for five days, determined to make it work. It only resulted in a frustrating Teddy, minimal milk production, and a breast inflammation for Ana.

Ana was heartbroken when I finally told her that it was enough. I couldn't watch it anymore. A crying Ana because Ted sucked way too hard, trying with everything he had to get out some milk, it was too much.

It took a few days for Ana to accept that she wasn't failing and that the bottle was just fine as well. What made it easier was the fact that Ted picked it up perfectly, and he cried much less since he wasn't hungry all the time.

"Come on, let's get you dressed. They'll be here in thirty minutes," I tell her after a few minutes.

She follows me to the bedroom, where her overnight bag is already waiting for her. She packed it yesterday evening, and it shows me that somewhere deep down, she does want to go.

"I'm going to miss you two," she sighs while she wraps her arms around my neck. Without hesitation, my arms go around her waist as well, pulling her flush against me.

"We will miss you too. But we'll send pictures. It's just one night sweets, and you'll come back as a new person."

She nods her head, her face again buried in my neck. I can't remember the last time I slept without her. I doubt if I will able to sleep at all but I won't tell her that. I'm too convinced that she needs this.

"I love you so much," she says against my skin before she pulls her head back and presses her lips against mine, giving me the softest, most meaningful kiss.

I pull her even closer and try to give her exactly the same. Her soft tongue gently strokes mine, and I will myself to just focus on the kiss but as always, my whole body reacts to her. I can't help it, she is just too much.

She pulls back and looks at me, her hand moving to my chest where she rests it over my heart. I know she feels me, I can see it. She is pulling her lip in between her teeth and her eyes turn darker. I know she feels my heart pumping through my chest.

"I should get dressed," she whispers after a short moment in which I see her struggle with herself, with what she wants and what she needs.

I don't pressure her and just nod my head before I let her go. I just hope that these two days will help her in finding herself back a little.

"I love you, too. So fucking much, Ana. So much."

* * *

"I'm so happy that you are ready, Ana!" Lauren squeals the moment I take my place on the backseat of her car. "I needed a mini-vacation."

Kate, who is sitting next to Lau nods her head in agreement. "Finally some time alone with us girls. It is going to be great. Are you excited?"

"I am," I smile. "Although I do feel a bit sad that I need to leave my boys behind." I look out the window and wave at Christian who is standing in the door opening. He is holding Teddy in his arms, and it causes some serious swooning.

God, I love them so much.

"Oh, that's just because it's your first time away from them. Trust me, sweetie, you've forgotten about them in ten minutes. I can know," Kate winks.

I smile and turn around to look out the window one more time, just in time to see Christian walk inside again. I hope Kate is right because I really want to enjoy these two days.

"I hope so," I mumble when I've turned back around.

Kim, who is sitting next to me, grabs my hand and squeezes it two times. "We'll make sure you do."

"Yes, we will. I've booked the VIP treatment, which means three different types of massages, a manicure, and pedicure, some waxing, unlimited excess to the saunas and an open bar at our service. Tomorrow before we go, they'll do our make-up and hair before they send us home with a huge goody bag. It'll be Christian Who before you know it," Lauren jokes, making me laugh as well.

I know they are right. I need to enjoy this and use the time for myself to charge. It's what Christian wants as well. The past seven weeks were so intense. I'd never thought that becoming a mother would have such an impact on who I am as a person.

I love being Teddy's mom. He is the sweetest, most handsome baby I've ever seen, even when it's three in the morning and he is crying because he is hungry. I can't get enough of him and since he was born, I haven't spent more than an hour away from him.

The feeling I had when I first held him, overwhelmed me immensely. I've never felt as protective as I did at that moment. The love I suddenly felt for the tiny little baby in my arms scared me, and it took a while before I was able to handle it.

At this moment, while going for a two-day mini-vacation, I feel all that all over again.

The impact hasn't only effected my feelings regarding the little one. My feelings for Christian have grown tenfold as well. Seeing him as a father has probably been even better than being a mom. He is amazing.

He helps me where he can, even at night and even though he has to be up early to go to the office. He is Teddy's hero already, rocking him to sleep when he is upset. He is just perfect.

"Ana? Are you okay with all that?" Kate pulls me out of my thoughts.

"With what?"

"With everything Lau booked for us?" She frowns, her head tilted a little to the right while she looks at me intently.

"Yeah, can't wait. I'm just a little nervous about going all naked. You know, with it being the first time since I had Ted and all," I wave my hand to cover everything.

I better get it out there right away. I'm shitting my pants. I don't even feel comfortable with Christian seeing me naked, let alone the girls.

"Oh, Ana. I know how you feel. I had that too when we went after Noelle. It will be fine," Lauren says, moving her hand behind her to squeeze my leg.

"Yeah, you didn't gain forty-five pounds, Lau. I still feel like a whale and I hate it," I mumble.

It's probably the only thing about all the changes that I hate; not feeling comfortable with my own body. During my pregnancy, I felt comfortable and beautiful. I didn't care about all the extra weight since I knew that there was a baby growing inside of me. But now, it's a whole different thing.

Lauren sighs and looks at me through the mirror. "You're right, I gained thirty. But I still haven't lost them and it's been almost eleven months. You gave birth seven weeks ago, Ana. Give yourself a break."

"Lau is right. And you look amazing. Have you seen your boobs? Complete milf right here, trust me," Kim says, making me giggle.

Really, Kim and boobs. Nothing has changed even though she's married to a guy now.

"Coming from the only girl who still has a tight pussy," Kate chuckles, making all of us laugh. "Seriously though, Ana, you'll feel better after this. I promise. You'll feel reborn."

"I hope so."

"You will. And to make it a little easier, we'll have a glass of champagne before we drop the clothes," Lau says determinedly.

"I haven't had a drink in almost a year," I tell them, almost as a warning.

All three of them laugh before Kim claps her hands. "Well, that's just going to make it even better."

* * *

So far, the girls were right.

When we arrived at the spa, we were welcomed with a glass of champagne and a small cupcake, at it did take away the nerves a little bit. The champagne tasted amazing, and I felt a slight buzz when I was done with it. It was welcomed and it makes me feel a little more at ease.

It's not busy yet. We've just had the first massage, and we are now sitting in one of the jacuzzies. I feel more relaxed than I've felt in the last seven weeks already, and I still got plenty to look forward to. I feel like this really was a good idea.

"So, Kimmie. When are you and Ell going to bless us with some babies?" Kate asks while she wiggles her eyebrows.

Surprisingly, Kim and Elliot aren't pregnant yet. And to our knowledge, they aren't trying. I really thought that they would start trying the moment they said I do, but I was wrong.

"We are still very much enjoying each other," she smiles, her cheeks red. "I'm just not ready to share everything we have, you know."

I nod my head. I understand her completely. It's what I felt as well when Christian and I got married.

"Besides, I have so many nieces and nephews now, that Ell and I have our hands full with them. I sometimes don't even remember all their names."

Kim and Elliot are practically named babysitters of the crew. They haven't watched Ted yet, but when the time comes that I am ready for that, they will definitely get a call.

'God, you are so right. Look at us. We seriously have a huge crew now," Lauren smiles, the endearment dripping from her voice.

I smile and think back to when we were still in school. Dancing all night and taking nothing seriously. I'm so grateful that we are still as tight as then, and that I've seen all of them grow this much.

"With insanely hot men," Kate adds.

We all nod our heads before we all enjoy the bubbles. I lay my head back and watch the clouds. The light breeze tickles my face, and I swear I could fall asleep right here which shows me how tired I actually am now that I'm doing nothing.

"How are you and Christian doing, Ana? Are you two used being parents?" Lauren asks after a short silence, successfully pulling me from my almost slumber.

"We are good," I smile. "Christian is amazing with Teddy. Every time I look at him holding Teddy, I just swoon away. It's nauseating and disturbing."

"Oh, I soo feel you. Every time I saw Dean with Joe, I was ready to jump his bones again. Those six weeks were way too long," Kate says.

The others laugh while I just let out a soft chuckle. I knew the subject was going to come up, you can't avoid it on a two day trip with four girls. I just didn't expect it to be this soon.

I feel Lauren's eyes on me first. She is obviously noticing my reaction and after just seconds, Kate and Kim are looking at me expectantly as well.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Kate voices their concerned, curious gazes.

Here we go. I had thought about talking to them about this anyway, so why not rip off the bandaid now and just get on with it.

"Yeah, it's just that I kind of have a thing with that," I say, unsure of how to voice what's going on.

"With..?" Kim stresses.

"With having sex again, I guess," I mumble. I hate that I'm even having this talk.

I can practically hear the wheels in their heads turning. Kim looks at me as if I've grown an extra head, Kate and Lauren look at me surprised, but I also see a hint of understanding in their eyes. It gives me the courage I need to elaborate.

"I don't feel like myself, and therefore I'm kind of scared."

"For what, honey? Your doctor gave you the green light, right?" Lauren asks.

"Yeah, she did. It's not really about that. Or at least, not only about that."

Kate her frown seems to her deeper and deeper. "Then what is it, Ana?"

I sigh and sit up a little, forcing myself to just spit it out, even though it sounds stupid.

"I just don't understand how Christian will ever find me attractive or even remotely sexy again. I gain way too much, my hair is falling out like crazy and pajamas are practically the only things that I'm comfortable wearing. My boobs still leak even though I didn't have enough production for Ted and because of the hormones I'm sometimes sweating way more than normal."

"But, Ana, you-" Lauren starts but I cut her off.

"And have you seen Christian lately? I swear he gets sexier every damn minute. His chest is huge, his abs are just delicious, his face is out of this world with an amazing beard I just want to lick, and when he holds Teddy I just want to cry."

"Why do-" Lauren tries again, but I can't seem to stop.

"And then the whole disaster down there." I wave over the bubbles. "I had nine stitches, inside and out. Nine. And I know that Dr. Green has given me the green light but I just can't believe that Christian will ever feel me in the same way as he did before all this even though he has a huge dick."

"Okay, enough!" Lauren says while splashing some water on my face to stop me from talking any further. "I don't even know where to begin, so I'm just going to start by saying that everything you've just said sounds familiar."

Kate nods her head in agreement. Kim just grabs my hand and moves her thumb over my knuckles. They are both letting Lauren do the talking.

"Sweetie, in nine months your body has made a baby. A baby as in a human being. And after those nine months, you pushed that baby out, first handling contractions for hours. That whole thing is only seven weeks ago. Just seven weeks, Ana. Seven weeks is an eighth of how long it took to make that beautiful boy. Do you even realize that? Nobody is expecting you to be like you were before. Nobody."

"Secondly," she continues, "did Christian ever do something that says that he thinks all the things you just summoned?"

I shake my head. "No. Christian has been sweet and patient. He is the best."

Lauren smiles and steals a glance at Kate, who also has a smile on her face. After a moment, Kate takes over.

"I would be surprised if it was any different. That guy is crazy about you."

I smile and think about Christian. It's true. I know he can't wait to make love to me again. Even this morning I felt him after just a simple kiss. I'm the one that is keeping him at distance, and I feel guilty about it but I just chicken out every time we are close to it. I hate it that my mind and body are not agreeing at the moment.

"Look," Kate says suddenly while she stands from the water and points to her stomach. "I hated the stretchmarks. Loathed them. I mean, come on, thirty-five weeks pregnant and not a single mark, thirty-five weeks and two days pregnant and I wake up to this. I even have them on my boobs. And they are pink now, but back then they were purple. I was so ashamed."

On her belly, Kate indeed has small pink lines. Some of them are under her ribs, others under her belly button. I see them too on her breasts, although they are a little less clear than the ones on her belly.

"And I didn't want Dean to look at me because of them. When we had sex, I wore my shirt so he wouldn't see them. It was stupid, considering that he'd seen them already while I was still pregnant. For some reason, they didn't bother me then."

She sits down again before she continues.

"And then he joined me one night in the shower. He suddenly was standing behind me, and at first, I didn't dare to turn towards him. But he wasn't having any of it and grabbed my shoulders so he could turn me around. He then sat on his knees and kissed every single mark while telling me in between kisses how beautiful he thought they were."

"Yeah, not awkward at all," Kim mumbles, rolling her eyes before she closes them, probably trying to remove the image of her best friend and her brother together in a shower. Naked.

We all laugh. God, I love these dorks.

"Okay, my turn," Lauren claps before she stands as well. As I look at her, I really can't find anything wrong with her body. She has gained weight, yes. But it seems to be in all the right places.

"So, I might not have stretch marks, but I do have too much skin. My belly is by no means as tight as it was before Norah. And Noelle only made it worse. When I'm wearing jeans, I have a huge muffin top, and my boobs hang because of the huge amounts of milk I've provided for the girls. But Mike still loves me the same, because it's all because of the most beautiful girls I gave him."

She sits down again, shivering while she does and it makes me smile. I hadn't even seen all those things she pointed out, but I understand that she finds the changes huge.

"And about all the things you said about your vajayjay," she starts. "According to Mike, I've never been tighter and he isn't small either." She winks.

Kate opens her mouth to say something as well, but Kim stops her. "Oh no, I don't want to know."

"Well, since everybody is doing this," she continues before she stands as well. "I'm still kind of perfect, although I did gain four pounds since I married Ell."

'Oh God, Kim," I giggle, splashing her with water while she sits down again, the others laughing hard as well. "Seriously though, Ana. You look amazing and I know that Christian agrees. You just need to have a little faith in both of you."

I know they are right. I know Christian thinks that I look good. I need to give him a little more credit.

"So, we are going to fix you up, make you even more beautiful and then tomorrow you're going to get that ass laid. Or make love to, whatever you feel like seem fit," Kate says determinedly.

"Amen to that!" Lauren cheers. "And I think we deserve some wine after this. And I'm hungry as well."

We all agree and just when we are about to get out if the jacuzzi, an older man decides to join us. He inspects all of us intently while greeting us with a nod. And I just can't help but giggle.

Jesus. And now we need to get out.

* * *

I've survived two days alone with Ted, and fuck it if that doesn't make me proud. I knew I could do it, but actually nailing it without any help from anyone is good for my ego.

Ana just texted me that she is on her way home, and Ted just had his bottle and is now sleeping in his crib. It's perfect timing.

I've missed Ana immensely, even though it was just one night. This one night made me realize how much I love her even more. The little things like watching her bathe Ted or listening to her sing for him, I missed them. I'm even prouder now that she is the mother of my son.

We've called last night before we went to sleep and she sounded happy. She told me everything about what she did that day, and of course, I had to give her a minute by minute rundown on Ted. By the time I was done talking, I'd noticed that she fell asleep on the other end.

"Thanks for everything girls, it was great," I hear Ana's voice at the front door, and right after I hear her open it as well. Unable to wait for her to come and greet me, I walk to the hallway, where I find her hanging up her coat.

"There she is," I mumble, making myself known as soon as she is in sight.

With a huge smile on her face, she turns around, and I can instantly tell that these two days did her good. Very, very good. She looks amazing.

Her hair shines and her eyes are bright. She is wearing a little make-up, but that's not what makes her glow. It's the way she looks at me. She looks well-rested, and the spark that I missed when I looked at her the last months, is back in full force.

"Hi," she shyly whispers, her cheeks turning pink. I have no idea why she is shy suddenly, but it reminds me of when we just started dating and it does something to me.

"Come here," I beckon.

She wastes no time and closes the distance by almost falling into me, her arms around my neck and her nose buried in the crook of it. I move my face into her hair, immediately smelling the sweet, fresh smell thanks to all the pampering she had.

"You smell so good," I compliment her while inhaling again deeply. "Did you have fun?"

She pulls back to look at me, her whole face smiling. "I did. It was just like old times. The girls haven't changed at all." She pecks my lips once, her cheeks turning a little pinker. "Where's Ted?"

I run my hand through her hair, feeling the softness running through my fingers. "He's asleep. Just gave him his bottle twenty minutes ago."

"How did it go?" She asks curiously.

A proud expression covers my face, making her giggle. "Piece of cake. We chilled on the couch, we ate, we slept and watched Baywatch. He definitely liked that."

"You let my baby watch a half-naked women that run on the beach in slow motion?" Her eyes are playfully looking at me, her hands moving to my biceps where she squeezes gently.

"Yeah. And he smiled too. Especially at the slow-motion parts."

He rolls her eyes. "Of course, he's just like his dad."

I chuckle and kiss her again, properly now, showing her just how much I missed her. Her grip on my arms tightens and her nails dig into my skin a little while she returns my kiss with passion.

Way too soon, she pulls back, her eyes that darker shade and I prepare myself for the rejection. It's been going like this every time, and I wish I could make her feel more at ease.

"Can you come up with me for a second?" She asks while she nods to the stairs, surprising me.

I nod and let her grab my hand before she leads me up the stairs and to our bedroom. She doesn't say anything as we silently walk, trying to be as quiet as possible so we don't wake Teddy. Once we are in our bedroom, she closes the door.

When she turns to face me, she takes a deep breath, almost as if she is deciding something. Her teeth find her lip and her hands tremble slightly before she moves them behind her back.

"So, I realized something while I was away, and I want to tell you but now that I'm standing in front of you, I'm not sure how to say it," she begins, her voice soft but rushed.

I nod my head and wait, my eyes encouraging her to continue. When she doesn't, I speak. "You can tell me everything, sweets. Be honest. You have done so since the moment I met you. It's one of the things I love about you."

"I know. Me too," she nods, making me chuckle. "First I want to thank you for these past seven weeks. You have been amazing. I love how you are with Teddy and how patient and sweet you are with me."

I smile and nod, silently waiting for her to continue. I think I know where this is going, but I want her to tell me this since she has obviously thought this through.

"You've probably already noticed that I'm kind of scared to be intimate with you again, and I want you to know that that isn't because of you. It's really, really not because of you because you seem to get hotter every time I look at you, especially when you aren't wearing anything but a towel and holding Ted against your chest after you had a shower with him," she rambles, her cheeks now full-on red.

I smirk, unable to hold it back. She is so fucking cute.

"And maybe that is a little bit of the problem. That you keep getting sexier and that I'm getting fatter," she says, making the hairs on my neck stand, but not in a good way.

"What?! Ana, you are not fat," I start, but she holds up a hand.

"Please, let me talk. I know you think I'm not, but the reality is that I've gained more than forty pounds. It's weird because I've never been this heavy, and it makes me insecure. I think I'd hoped that once Ted was born, I would be back to my old self in just days. It's stupid to think that, but I'm disappointed that it doesn't go like that. I want to be who I was before Ted, for you. I want to be sexy for you."

Her blue eyes look up at me, the tears forming in her eyes. Before she can say anything else, I've wrapped her in my arms, crushing her soft body against me.

"Baby, you are. You are so sexy. Even more than before Ted, I swear." I grab her cheeks and force her to look at me. "I've never found you more beautiful."

"But how?" She sobs, her shoulders hanging defeated. She looks small and vulnerable even though her hair and make-up are fixed.

Jesus Christ. How? I have no idea how to tell her what I feel when I look at her. Words just don't cover it. She does so much more to me than I will ever be able to voice in words.

"Let me show you?" I beg, desperate to make her see that what I see is anything but what she thinks she is. I want to show her how much she does to me, with my body. It's the only way I know how at this point, since everything I say will just sound less than it actually means.

"Christian." My name comes out in a plea and it sounds desperate yet hesitant. She is obviously conflicted and I hate it. I want my determined Ana. I know she wants me just as much, she just needs to get out of that head and let me.

"Please, baby. Let me show you. Let me show you how you get me going. Please trust me."

Her hands fiddle with the hem of her sweater, her eyes cast down again even though I'm still holding her cheeks. I'm almost ready to go full Dominant on her right now because I'm desperate to get through to her. But then her soft voice fills our bedroom.

"I trust you."

My heart is pumping my blood through my body at high speed, making my ears whiz and I'm suddenly feeling nervous. When I move her head so she is looking at me again, her gaze makes me feel even more in love than I already am. It actually hurts.

"Yeah?" I ask one time, to make sure I don't misunderstand her.

Her head moves up and down slowly. "Yeah."

Relief washes over me as I nod my head before I capture her mouth with mine, slowly. I nip at her lips, first her upper one, after that her lower one. I kiss the ends of her mouth, and then let my tongue move from left to right, all the while holding her face in my hands as my thumbs stroke her cheeks.

As I push my tongue forward, her lips slowly part with a heavy sigh, making all the hairs on my body stand. Her hands move to my chest, where she grips my shirt in her fists, almost as if she is holding herself back.

My tongue finds hers easily, stroking against each other as if we have all the time in the world. It's what I want her to know, that we have time, even though that's wishful thinking with a newborn around.

The kiss is sloppy yet sweet, our mouths working in perfect harmony. It feels so familiar, yet at the same time, it's completely new. My chest heats at the feeling, love almost bursting out of it.

I slowly move my hands down, over her neck and breasts, until I reach her waist. While we keep our kiss as intense as before, I walk her to our bed, only breaking the kiss when she feels it against the back of her knees.

"Lay down for me, baby," I whisper against her mouth, making her shiver. It's both the nerves and the feelings, and to make sure the nerves don't overpower, I don't start with undressing her just yet.

She lays on the bed, her eyes on me. When she is comfortable, I move over her, capturing her mouth again to resume the kiss. Just as intense, just as sloppy, just as sweet.

Her legs open to give me room to move in between them, and the moment our hips make contact, I almost burst. It is the closest I've been to her in weeks, and I swear I can come just because of it.

I let my right hand move to her breast, where I cup her right one gently. She moans into my mouth the moment I do, obviously just as much on the edge as me, even though I'm just touching her over her sweater.

I gently kneed while moving my thumb over her peak, which I can feel even through the fabric. She feels so lush in my hand, it's insane. How the hell can she not find herself sexy? She is fucking sex on legs.

Her hands move from my hair down over my chest, obviously with the intention to move even more south, but before she can I stop her by grabbing her hands.

"I want to make you come first, sweets." I'm determined. She goes first. After all the amazing handjobs and blowjobs she has given me the past weeks, even though she felt this insecure about herself, I owe it to her.

Her eyes widen and she bites her lip, but after a second she nods her head. "I'm a little scared to come," she whispers.

"Why?"

She blushes. "Well, you kind of have a reputation. I usually come so hard I see stars, and with all the stitches and all." She waves her hand for good measure, and I can't help but chuckle.

"I'll be careful," I promise while nuzzling her hair. I let my hand move down, over her breast, this time until I'm cupping her over her yoga pants. "How's your pussy doing?"

She gasps at my words, her blush spreading until it disappears in her sweater. A low moan escapes her lips as a reaction to my touch and my words, and it drives me crazy.

"It's okay. I'm not sore anymore and I haven't bled in a few days," she answers, her eyes dark.

"Can I feel you?" I kiss her lips, just a quick nip.

She nods her head again, giving me permission and I move off of her so I'm lying next to her. One arm under her neck, with my hand on her breast. My other hand moves into her yoga pants slowly, hissing when I feel the soft hairs.

"I didn't have the wax Lauren ordered for me," she whispers. "The thought was a bit uncomfortable."

"I happy you didn't," I tell her honestly. I like her this soft.

I let my fingers travel lower until I reach her nub, instantly making her arch when I give it just a small flick. I'm grinning like a cat, my dick almost bursting out of my sweats.

"Jesus, Ana. I fucking love how you react to me."

In response, she moans, unable to say anything else while I let my finger move over her clit in slow circles. She pushes her breast into my hand, and I know what she needs but I want to give it to her while she isn't wearing that sweater.

Without saying anything and while I keep my eyes focussed on her face, I slowly move her sweater up, revealing the gorgeous, pale, soft skin of her belly. I keep moving the fabric up, and her eyes find mine when she realizes.

"Just feel, baby. I know what you need," I tell her just as my hand makes contact with her warm, naked breast.

"Oh, God," she moans, her eyes closing and her head falling back on my arm.

I give her nub a little more pressure while I take her nipple in between my thumb and finger, rolling and twisting it just how she likes it. Her hips start to move on my hand, the warmth coming from her feeling inviting as fuck.

"Christian," she pants, her hand grabbing my wrist to prevent me from stopping, even though I wouldn't ever stop now.

"Let go, sweets," I mumble against her cheek, sweat forming on my forehead. I'm using all my willpower to hold back right now.

Just after the words are out, her whole body stiffens and a low moan escapes from her throat. She's shaking, her hand gripping my wrist in a vice grip, her nails leaving marks on my skin. I feel her nub throb, and I slowly lose the pressure, letting her ride out her orgasm slowly.

Fuck, I needed this.

While aftershocks leave her body, she cuddles against me, my hand still in her pants, hand still on her boob. Her breath is warm on my neck, making it even harder for me to hold back.

"How do you feel?" I ask her after a few silent minutes.

Her bright eyes look up at mine, a small, shy smile on her face. "So good."

''Yeah?" I check. "No pain?"

She shakes her head while her hand moves over my chest. "No pain. Not at all. Just you."

Her explanation makes me smile. Just me.

Her hands move to the hem of my shirt and move it up slowly, only stopping when she is stopped by my arms. "Please take them off."

I sit up and drag my shirt over my head, relieved that I'm able to cool down a bit. Without waiting for her to ask, I pull my sweats down as well, leaving on my boxers.

Her cheeks burn as she looks at me, eyeing my body as if she is seeing it for the first time. Then, she sits up as well, and with her teeth in her lip, she slowly takes off her sweater, finally revealing her gorgeous breasts to me.

I try my best not to stare, but they look sensational and I just can't look away. They are heavy, full and lush, curvy as fuck and just made for me to suck on for hours. Her nipples and areolas are a little bigger and darker as well and her belly is a little fuller, the evidence of motherhood shown in a few featherlight pink stripes just under her navel.

"Fuck, Ana. You're so gorgeous." I move my hand and rest it on her belly before I roam her skin, my eyes following my hand almost in awe. "So soft."

I can tell she feels a little nervous again, now that her orgasm has faded, and to prove to her that I mean every single word, I push her back and start kissing her skin, following the path my hand took just moments ago.

She lets me, her hand fisting in my hair to guide me. Her nails scratching my scalp along the way, making me moan. I lick a path upwards until I finally reach her breast, and while I move my gaze to her face, I take her nipple into my mouth, gently sucking it in.

She presses her boob into me, moaning as she does. Her hand pushing me more into her while she encourages me by whispering my name softly.

As I suck, my other hand pleasures the other nipple. To my surprise, I taste some sweetness coming from her, making my dick even harder, almost in a carnal way.

Her hips start to move against mine, searching for the friction that she needs. It's the sign I need and without warning, I pull back to find her head thrown back with her eyes closed.

"I need to taste you," I growl, not able to keep myself in check.

I move off of her, my hands flying to her pants while she moves onto her elbows to look at me. Her lower lip is swollen because of her teeth, her eyes are wide and dark, and her chest is flushed. Her small nod is all I need as I pull down the fabric, revealing her pussy, her creamy thighs, and sensational legs.

I smell her the moment she is bare, and I lungs forward to let my tongue have a taste. Ana yelps in surprise, but does open her legs after a few seconds, giving me all the room I need.

She is soft and wet against my tongue. And warm. So fucking warm. She is still looking at me, her lip between her teeth again, making it even redder.

"How do I taste?" She asks a little unsure.

"Even better than before," I groan against her wet skin, eyes closed and not even properly pulling back.

Her hands fist my hair again, making me open my eyes again. "Prove it," she whispers.

Fuck yes.

I move up as fast as I can, capturing her mouth with my own. I slide my tongue in with force, feeling her suck on it to taste herself not a second after. It's so fucking sexy.

"Ana, I want to feel you," I mumble when she pulls back. My boxer-clad dick moving against her warm, wet skin is just too much.

Her hands move to my boxers and slide it over my ass, her feet taking over when she can't reach it anymore.

"Please, be careful," she whispers, the nerves back in her voice.

"Always," I promise, softly kissing her again to take her attention away from what happens below.

Very slowly, I push into her, and within seconds I know that I'm not going to last. I had no idea what to expect, but I was definitely not expecting this. We both hiss as I fill her, my teeth clench because she is tight as fuck. It's amazing.

"You feel so good," I mumble against her neck, trying not to be too rough even though all I want is to push like a mad one.

"You too," she sighs, her voice full of emotion. When I pull my face out of her neck, I see the tears on her cheeks, making me emotional as well.

"It's okay, sweets. I love you. Thank you for trusting me," I whisper, my mouth catching the tears from her cheeks.

"Thank you for taking me here."

I bump my nose against hers and smile. "We're here."

She nods and closes her eyes, a smile forming her lips. And I let go as well. I just feel her as I slowly and gently move in and out of her, trying to save everything that is happening so I can replay it over and over again.

* * *

A piercing cry wakes me from my sleep, and for a moment I just listen to it. It seems so long ago since I've heard it, but waking up to it already seems so familiar it makes me smile.

I hear Christian's heartbeat in my ear, his soft, warm chest against my cheek and his strong arms wrapped around me while he moves slightly, probably waking up as well.

"I think your son is hungry, Mr. Grey," I whisper against his pec, where my name is written.

"I think he misses his mommy," he counters, his voice hoarse and sexy from sleep.

I move up with the intention to get him, but Christian beats me to it and gets out of bed before he pulls on his boxers. "I'll go. You stay and just be warm."

I smile as I watch him walk out of our bedroom, my body still lightly buzzing while I think about what we did. I can kick myself for waiting this long. Christian was absolutely perfect and Kim was right; I just needed faith.

I look at the alarm on the nightstand to check the time, and my eyes widen when I see that it's almost six am. Did Ted sleep all night?

I'm just about to get out of bed and see if everything is alright, when Christian walks in with Ted in his arms, a bottle in his hand. His expression is just as surprised as mine.

"It's six already," he says.

"I know," I smile while holding out my hands to take Teddy from him.

Christian gives him to me, and he immediately nuzzles against me, as if he truly missed me. It warms me from my head to my toes. He is just the sweetest.

Christian moves onto the bed and pulls me against him, my back against his chest, and gives me the bottle he heated. Teddy is already getting impatient, and the moment the bottle is within reach, his fists clench around it to make sure I don't pull it away.

Christian's hand moves over Ted's head while he kisses my hair, his other arm wrapped firmly around my belly. I lean back against him even more, just enjoying the pure happiness that washes over me.

"You two are so perfect," Christian whispers, once again making me blush.

"I love you," I mumble before I turn my face so I can kiss him.

"I love you, Mrs. Grey. Always." 


End file.
